


Зелёная трава

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Hipster Steve Rogers, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 215,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: скинни!Стив - хипстер и селеба художественного колледжа, подающий большие надежды и блистающий талантами, пирсингом и стёклами очков. Баки просто косит газоны, пряча отросшие волосы под старой бейсболкой. Он старше на 15 лет, и у них нет ничего общего. Связывает их только презрение Стива и... ошмётки скошенной зелёной травы на его брендовых узких брючках





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theKASKproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/gifts).



> вычитывает по мере сил и времени бессменная Эйк  
> автор прекрасных арт-коллажей чудная Lynx-eyed and Red fox  
> начато благодаря вдохновляющему арту от http://thekaskproject-art.tumblr.com/  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Птицы взбудоражено перелетали с места на место, гомоня в ветвях с желтеющими пятипалыми листьями на все лады. Им тоже не нравился въедливый резкий шум и запах бензина.

Стив вдохнул поглубже осеннего прелого аромата и сделал очередной глоток имбирно-тыквенного латте — его любимого. Из-за этого сезонного рецепта он и ждал осень так сильно. Ещё, конечно, из-за потрясающей красоты, начинающейся в Центральном Парке. Из-за безумия жёлтого, красного и оранжевого, из-за цветных лиственных бабочек, плавающих по поверхности спокойного, как зеркало, большого пруда. Из-за задумчивых поэтичных листопадов. Из-за пряного влажного запаха, чёрт бы его побрал, от которого в носу чесалось и вдохнуть хотелось поглубже, а ещё — глупо и безвольно улыбаться всем вокруг.

Стив прятал выползающую на губы улыбку, грел тонкие, худенькие пальцы о горячий стакан и старательно хмурился, глядя чуть в сторону.

Там, между кучами сметённых, но ещё не убранных в мешки и не вывезенных опавших листьев зеленела трава — наглая, по-весеннему изумрудная и давно нестриженая. По ней медленно топтался мужчина в затасканной форменной одежде и с газонокосилкой. На его голове красовались перемотанные посередине скотчем крупные наушники. Судя по всему, шум собственной адской машины его не особо волновал.

— Посмотри на этого неандертальца, — неприязненно выдохнул Стив, понимая, что раздражение набирает обороты. Он позвал Нат в небольшой парк за колледжем именно потому, что здесь было малолюдно, тихо и очень красиво. Всё лучше, чем толкаться локтями и задницами внутри «Старбакса» — преступление в нынешнюю сухую и солнечную погоду. И такая подстава. Стив снова тяжело вздохнул. — Как думаешь, он голову вообще моет?

Наташа хихикнула, совершенно не по-дамски хлюпнув остатки кофейной пенки соломинкой.

— Какая тебе разница, Карандаш? Он просто делает свою работу.

Стив уже давно не обращал внимания на своё прозвище. История его возникновения и вообще их с Наташей знакомства была не слишком приятной, поэтому они никогда, даже выпив, не предавались меланхоличным воспоминаниям из разряда «а помнишь, как тогда…». Оба помнили, и наружу это не вытаскивали. А вот чёртов «Карандаш» у Наташи прижился, и если первые месяцы Стив откровенно бесился, то после, смирившись с неизбежным, немного поостыл и даже привык. Было в Наташином тоне и взгляде что-то непривычно тёплое и даже милое, что-то личное и в целом Наташе не свойственное, когда она его так называла. Стив давно решил, что это как метка отличия для их почти что дружбы. Про себя он часто называл её "Рыжей" или "Исчадием". Любя, конечно. В конце концов, они, хоть и очень разные, с бывшей русской девочкой Романовой были в чём-то похожи. Аутсайдеры, успешно пускавшие пыль в глаза и ставшие, в итоге, одними из местных знаменитостей.

Жаль, что газонокосильщика планы Стива посидеть в тишине, попить кофе с Наташей и посозерцать, не волновали. Он упрямо двигался по лужайке неровными концентрическими кругами, пока, наконец, не оказался к ним очень близко, и Стив, спрыгнув с невысокого декоративного ограждения, на котором они с Наташей мостились, оказался прямо перед ним. По какой-то причине, мужчина не остановил машинку сразу, и… окатил новые модные фиолетовые брюки Стива россыпью безобразных зелёных плевков.

— Да какого же чёрта! — подпрыгнул Стив от вопиющей наглости, смял пустой стаканчик, замахнулся и кинул им в газонокосилку.

Именно в этот момент мужчина снял защитные очки, спустил наушники на шею — в них играл неопознанный жёсткий рок — и уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом. Глаза серые, стальные даже. От этого холодного цвета Стив почему-то мигом пришёл в себя.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил мужчина. Его голос был совершенно спокойным и хриплым, как у заядлого курильщика. — Я мог не успеть остановиться вовремя и укоротить твои ноги ровно на стопу.

Стив сглотнул. Когда он прыгал, кипевший праведной яростью и твёрдым намерением попросить пока покосить траву в другом месте, об этом он не подумал.

— Тебе обязательно стричь траву именно здесь именно сейчас? — спросил он, хмурясь. Решил держаться до конца и не выставлять себя глупым идиотом. Он себя таким и не считал. Просто что-то… в голову ударило? Не иначе как имбирно-тыквенный латте.

Он наблюдал, как брови газонокосильщика медленно поползли вверх под его длинной сальной чёлкой. А потом на его скуластом лице вдруг появилась улыбка. Из-за которой настроенный по-боевому Стив совсем смутился — ну какой реальный мужик такого бомжеватого вида будет улыбаться на подобное?

— А, хм, где мне стричь? — спросил он, уже откровенно улыбаясь. И Стив вдруг понял, что он забавляется. Словно Стив выкинул что-то очень забавное.

— Сейчас в колледже обеденный перерыв, — чётко и грубо сказал Стив, — и многие в парке отдыхают и едят. В тишине. И покое. И этот шум, знаешь, он очень раздражает.

— О, — мужчина провёл пятернёй по волосам и убрал нависшие на лицо пряди назад, открывая три глубоких морщины на лбу. Он выглядел озадаченным. — Я об этом не подумал. Прости, у меня почасовая оплата, и я почти закончил. Так что придётся ещё немного потерпеть. И прости за штаны. Если замочишь их перед стиркой в растворе поваренной соли, пятна от травы сойдут без вреда для ткани. Они дорогие, да?

С этими словами он поднял и спрятал в кармане смятый Стивов стаканчик, снова улыбнулся и, натянув очки и наушники на свои законные места, терпеливо подождал несколько секунд, пока Стив не отступит на более безопасное расстояние. А потом снова врубил свою адскую машинку и, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил стричь дальше. За ним оставалась неширокая полоса чуть примятой подрезанной травы.

Стив с досады пожевал изнанку щёк и повернулся к хихикающей в шарф Наташе.

— Чего ржёшь, — хмуро бросил он ей и, подхватив свой тубус и портфель, потянул с изгороди за руку. — Пошли отсюда.

— Тебя уделал газонокосильщик с немытыми волосами.

Стив тихо и угрюмо фыркнул.

— В поношенной форме, — добавила Нат, чуть прибавляя шагу и заглядывая ему в лицо. Рыжие волосы разметались по плечу и красиво блестели в лучах спокойного осеннего солнца. — Неандерталец. Очень симпатичный неандерталец, между прочим. Ну, если иметь фантазию и представить его вымытым, выбритым и в цивильной…

— Конечно, Нат, твоя поддержка как всегда неоценима.

Теперь пришла очередь Наташи фыркать. Правда, после этого она взяла его под руку и весьма миролюбиво прижалась своим тёплым боком.

Стив чувствовал себя расстроенным и на самом деле уделанным. И не потому, что надеялся, что его просьбу удовлетворят, а потому, что уже остыл и посчитал свой поступок глупым ребячеством. Это было отвратительно, идти на поводу у раздражения, что тогда, что сейчас. Стив долго и упорно боролся со взрывным характером и почти победил в неравной битве. И что это было только что? Позор, какой позор.

— Слушай, расслабься уже. Подыши. Скоро зайдём в колледж, а ты без лица. Так не пойдёт. Ты же рванёшь от любой ерунды, и вся репутация к чёрту.

Стив остановился и кивнул — то ли Наташе, то ли своим мыслям.

— Он этого не стоит, — уверенно и тепло сказала Наташа. — А ты стоишь многого. Забудь. Подыши воздухом — он тут тоже вкусный. И пойдём внутрь.

— Ты права.

— Я права, Карандаш.

Наташа обезоруживающе улыбнулась и потянула его за угол, к крыльцу и дверям, рядом с которыми ещё курили группы знакомых и не очень студентов.

Стив вспомнил, зачем всё это нужно. Контроль, холодность ума и никаких вспышек ярости. Через неделю конкурс, и если он выкинет что-нибудь этакое в стенах колледжа, не видать ему выставки как своих ушей.

Почувствовав, что успокаивается, он отпустил руку Наташи — всё-таки, они не встречались, незачем плодить слухи — и, надев маску надменности и пофигизма, пошёл за ней внутрь. Он сразу ощутил на себе десятки взглядов. Любопытных, безразличных, завистливых. Светлых и тёмных. Но почти каждый из них или давил, или жёг.

Конечно. Он же местная знаменитость. И почему он всё время забывает?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Chapter 2

Прежде чем идти на лекцию по Мировой Художественной Культуре, Стиву нужно было найти Старка. Или Пегги, что автоматически означало — Говард Старк где-то поблизости. Словно опасаясь за своё место рядом с ним, Пегги никогда не отходила от него дальше определённого ей самой радиуса. Со стороны это порой выглядело забавно, если бы Стив не знал наверняка, как она права. Вокруг Старка дамочки вились, как пчёлы вокруг пьянящего пахучего цветка, а он был настолько любвеобилен, что, будь его воля, никому бы не отказывал. Впрочем, настолько же он был и несерьёзен в этом плане. Стив как-то услышал случайно, что Маргарет и Говард на самом деле помолвлены едва ли не с рождения — неслыханная дикость по нынешним временам, но владельцы крупных промышленных синдикатов не хотели рисковать. Им было выгодно иметь собственных детей в браке в качестве гарантии общей стабильности и процветания. Что за это причиталось Говарду и Марго, или Пегги в миру, Стив не знал. Но наверняка бонусы были достаточными, раз Говард уже который год довольно тепло и даже нежно обходился со своей наречённой, а Пегги зачастую закрывала глаза на мелкие проколы младшего Старка. На самом деле, они были отличной парой: сильная духом, с потрясающим чувством интуиции и высшим баллом по дипломатии волевая Пегги и Говард с блестящим и тонким умом — дизайнер и проектировщик от Бога. Оба богаты, оба дети родителей, занимающих высокое положение в обществе Нью-Йорка… И если бы не обручение, висевшее над ними неприятным ощущением дамоклова меча, может, они и так бы сошлись и были вместе уже по собственному обоюдному желанию. О, эта парочка на самом деле стоила друг друга.

Стиву казалось, что в их двадцать они уже имели всё то, о чём ему только мечталось. Деньги, много денег. Отличные связи, положение, родители, сдувавшие с них пылинки. Ягуар с откидной крышей, самые дорогие брендовые вещи. Они могли выбирать, чем заниматься в своей жизни, как зарабатывать, чем приумножать капиталы семьи. Стоило им только размечтаться, как тут же толпа специально нанятых для этого мамок-нянек начинала тихо стучать молоточками, чтобы помочь идею превратить в реальность. Чтобы детям было, где реализоваться. Чтобы не скучали, не шлялись по дорогим клубам и не ширялись наркотой. Хотя, как Стив опять же слышал из третьих уст, без этого у Говарда всё же не обходилось.

Но ему было плевать, плевать на всю эту мишуру. Со Старком его связывали сугубо деловые отношения и чёртово неконтролируемое желание понравиться, обратить на себя внимание этого всегда словно немного непроснувшегося, томного и очень уверенного в собственной неотразимости парня. Заинтересовать, оставить после себя ощущение, что «не такой, как все». Иррациональное желание, тёмное. Стив сам не до конца его понимал. Но так как оно не противоречило его общему курсу, принятому со времён старшей школы, а только укрепляло в нём, он не сворачивал с дороги. Уверенно шагал с выражением скуки на лице, смотрел строго перед собой и ни на кого конкретно, на приветствия отвечал неопределённым кивком головы — кто знал его лично, мог спокойно подойти и начать разговор безо всяких расшаркиваний. А чужих Стив близко не подпускал, слишком велика цена провала. Он направлялся прямо к лекционному залу, где надеялся найти Говарда.

Старки учредили благотворительную выставку для юных талантливых художников Школы Дизайна «Парсонс», в которой волею судеб учился их единственный сын. Выставка проводилась раз в год почти в самом начале семестра — студенты могли представить там наработанный за летние каникулы материал. Картины и проекты выставлялись в лучших залах Нью-Йоркской «Галереи», но и то было не самым главным бонусом. Граалем выставки был Грант Старка, стопроцентная гарантия трудоустройства в одно из ответвлений синдиката «Старк Индастриз» для трёх участников выставки с предоставлением годового контракта и всех социальных страховок и субсидий. Это бы… Это бы решило все проблемы Стива, все проблемы их семьи, и… Стив просто не мог профукать такой шанс. Он хотел стать лучшим, он намеревался выгрызть победу зубами, если это будет нужно. Говарду Старку не понять его решимость, просто потому, что он _не знает_ , как ещё это бывает. Не знает, что жизнь порой беспощадная стерва.

Впрочем, Стив не ныл. Очень долгое время своей жизни он тоже не знал, что это такое. Но после его жизнь круто поменялась, и он стал выживать. Не безуспешно, ко всему. Ему было тяжело, но, к чёрту, кому сейчас легко? И он не потерял человеческого вида, не то, что этот… неандерталец из парка.

Воспоминание о недавнем происшествии тупо заныло почти утихшей яростью. Стив одёрнул себя: Наташи рядом уже не было, и некому было бы вытаскивать его из дерьма, случись оно прямо в эту секунду. Он не должен раздражаться из-за какого-то незнакомого чувака. Это не его формат, правда, Роджерс, мелкий?

— Роджерс! — окликнули его, и Стив, возвращаясь из сада своих мыслей на грешную землю, остановился и обернулся.

Говард, сидевший на первом ряду в лекционном зале, улыбнулся привычной ленивой улыбкой и помахал ему рукой. Улыбка была та самая, как у человека, стопроцентно уверенного в своём завтрашнем дне. Как всегда, Говарда окружали несколько красоток с его дизайнерского потока. Пегги, мило болтая с кем-то чуть поодаль, тоже повернула голову и приветственно ему кивнула. Она краем глаза следила, чтобы никто из девушек не распускал сильно руки. 

И Стив, и Пегги с Говардом учились на последнем, выпускном курсе; и если прошлые годы Стив только смотрел в их сторону и неловко здоровался, как со звёздами и знаменитостями, то в этом году решил стать смелее и брать быка за рога. Просто потому, что больше шанса ему не предоставится.

— Как твоя картина? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Говард. Это не было праздным любопытством — он курировал и оформлял выставку согласно распоряжению отца, об этом все знали. Говард обладал странным талантом помимо прочих: он как-то умудрялся переключаться между людьми, так, словно весь поток ощутимого и весьма тёплого внимания мигом окутывал тебя, обрушивался направленной волной, и Стив чувствовал себя на тёмной сцене в свете прожектора. Все остальные нежелательные участники диалога разошлись сами собой, потеряв доступ к этому внимательному окутывающему теплу. Из-за ленивого взгляда пронзительных карих глаз у Стива привычно засосало под ложечкой. Отчего-то он испытывал проблемы в общении с кареглазыми. Все его знакомые и друзья имели светлый цвет глаз: голубой, серый, зеленоватый. Он смотрел на Старка и словно не мог за тёмной радужкой разглядеть его суть. И это нервировало каждый раз при разговоре тет-а-тет.

— Стив?

— Э, да. Моя картина почти закончена. Осталась пара штрихов. Думаю, что отдам тебе её в начале следующей недели, после выходных.

Говард вздохнул.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я иду тебе навстречу? Последним сроком сбора работ был понедельник на этой неделе.

Стив закусил губу и потёр переносицу под очками. Он знал, знал, конечно, но… у него были причины.

— Да. Конечно. Для меня очень важна эта выставка, Говард. Я внесу решающие штрихи, и утром понедельника картина будет у тебя. Моё слово. Я не подведу.

Говард мягко улыбнулся. Стив смотрел в глаза — их выражение под полуприкрытыми веками не сдвинулось, не изменилось. Вот поэтому Стив и терялся. Не знал, как себя вести. Но и взгляда от Старка оторвать не мог, продолжая мять зубами губы.

— Хорошо, Стив. Выставка открывается в воскресенье. В пятницу вечером мы устраиваем большую вечеринку для участников в моей квартире на Манхэттене. Приходи обязательно, в девять, ладно? Можешь привести с собой кого-нибудь.

Он снова улыбнулся, но улыбка стала совсем другой. Тепло медленно отпускало Стива, сходило с плеч по рукам, пока не стекло совсем. И Стив сразу отчётливо понял, что разговор окончен.

Он тоже улыбнулся как можно увереннее и попрощался. И едва только вышел из лекционной в коридор — побежал бегом на свой курс МХК. Он уже порядком опаздывал.

Вся правда была в том, что и Говард, и Пегги, хоть и не добились ничего сами, получив блага по праву рождения, всё же находились на своих местах. Наверное, и характер, и образование, и воспитание играли немаловажную роль в таких семьях, закладывались с раннего детства в особом окружении. А некоторые вещи типа этого ощутимого тёплого внимания впитывались не иначе как с молоком матери. Ни с кем больше Стив не испытывал подобного направленного участия.

Когда он уже было повернулся к Говарду спиной, тот спросил: «Что с твоими брюками?» — и Стив хотел сквозь землю провалиться. Неловко оскалившись, чувствуя, как пожар ползёт откуда-то с затылка на скулы и шею, Стив скомкано ответил: «Всё в порядке, Говард, просто недоразумение».

Конечно, он не мог не заметить. Ходить по Школе Дизайна «Парсонс», самому престижному арт-колледжу Нью-Йорка, в брюках с живописными зелёными пятнами было не принято.

Снова вспомнив невозмутимого мужчину в перевязанных скотчем наушниках, Стив нахмурился, сжал кулаки и, извинившись, прошёл в аудиторию на свободное место, чтобы послушать лекцию.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив сначала услышал топот ног по коридору и скрип старых досок пола. После этого Элис — кто же ещё это мог быть? — влетела в его комнату без стука и, радостно улыбнувшись, провозгласила:

— К тебе Наташа!

И, оставив на лице загадочно-всезнающее выражение, Элизабет с тем же энтузиазмом вылетела из комнаты, даже не закрыв за собой дверь.

Стив вздохнул и продолжил натягивать на свои худые ноги домашние штаны. Он собирался пойти в единственную ванную и замочить свои любимые фиолетовые брюки от Дюкана Логана в растворе поваренной соли. Как ему посоветовал тот небритый мужик.

Элис было одиннадцать. И это самый неинтересный факт про неё. С этой девчонкой вечно что-то происходило, словно она на самом деле жила в какой-то сказочной вариации реального мира. Только ей сходил с рук произвол вроде вломиться к брату без стука или даже зайти в ванную, на двери которой отродясь не было задвижки, пока он принимал душ — потому что ей приспичило в туалет.

Помимо младшей Элис-Элизабет, у Стива была ещё средняя сестра Марта. С ней было сложно, очень сложно. Или возраст такой, или особенности характера Роджерсов расцвели в ней особенно сильно — Стив не знал, но… она вообще никого не слушала, кроме матери. И если уж ей и взбредало что в голову — туши свет, это было не выесть никакими сильнодействующими средствами. Только ждать, пока оно прорастёт и заколосится, даст свои плоды и, наконец, увянет. Только тогда сестра снова становилась восприимчивой к реалиям современного мира.

И всё бы ничего, но четыре года назад Роджерсов настигла беда. Из разряда таких, о которых не думает ни одна достаточно счастливая семья. Отец, не первый год служивший снайпером по контракту, погиб при выполнении секретного задания где-то в жаркой азиатской стране, и если бы не пособие, что выплачивало матери Министерство, они все давно бы умерли с голоду или жили на улице.

Убитая горем мать сильно сдала в плане здоровья и начала чаще болеть лёгочными воспалениями. Чтобы она не потеряла работу медсестры в частном доме для престарелых, Стив заменял её всякий раз, как та начинала надсадно кашлять. Платили ей не много, но всегда честно и точно в срок. Деньги эти очень были нужны для погашения счетов за аренду квартиры, электричество, воду и газ.

Уже через полгода после гибели отца они с матерью поняли, что не потянут больше их светлый, уютный дом на улице Лип. И чрез месяц переехали из Грин-Виллиджа в Бруклин, в простую квартиру с двумя спальнями и гостиной. Поначалу Стив спал в одной комнате с сёстрами, а мать — в отдельной. Но Стив всегда приносил домой много работы и мог сидеть за лампой и чертёжным столом до четырёх или пяти утра, почти до самого рассвета. Это мешало девочкам, с утра они вставали и ехали в школу, а мама шла на дежурство. В конце концов, Стив получил в своё распоряжение мамину спальню — она была крошечной, с единственным узким окном, выходившим на авеню. Из открытого окна вечно доносился дорожный шум и переклички гудков и ругающихся людей, но Стива это мало волновало, наоборот, помогало: цепко держало в этой реальности даже тогда, когда глаза закатывались от усталости, а карандаш падал из рук.

Они приноровились, конечно. С истериками и ночными слезами, с гневом, что порой выплёскивали друг на друга. С кругом болезней, в который все вступили не по разу, просто потому, что сознание никак не хотело справляться и понять, что как раньше уже не будет. Прошло время, они привыкли жить по-другому и не надеяться ни на что хорошее. Судьба нагнулась и откинула пышное платье со своей большой задницы, чтобы во всей красе показаться Стиву. Чтобы он понял, что взрослая жизнь — не сахар, и что в ней надо выживать и думать, что делать дальше, если он не хочет вот так вот провести её всю — согнутым в три погибели над чертёжным столом с закреплёнными на нём чужими рисунками, штрихуя и прорисовывая задние фоны комиксов за сущие копейки.

И сейчас в его комнатке в три на четыре шага стояла на деревянном мольберте незаконченная картина. Билет в лучшее будущее для всей его семьи, его ружьё с одним патроном, которое обязательно должно выстрелить. Стив не мог бы честно признаться даже себе, как много он вложил в неё: души, мастерства, мыслей и бессонных ночей. Он не отлипал от неё месяцами с самой ранней весны, и вот теперь осталась пара дней — и он отдаст её на суд Старкам. Хотел ли он этого? Боялся ли? Страшно боялся. Но и мечтал о том, что заметят, поймут, остановятся и не смогут оторвать взгляда. Что будут хлопать его по плечу или просто пожимать руку, а он — о, он с видом важным и холодным, с ощущением собственного достоинства, пряча в кулаках потеющие от ужаса ладони, будет внимать похвалам и благосклонно принимать поздравления. В конце концов, он заслуживал этого, разве нет? Каждая скорбь должна быть выплакана, каждый вклад души должен возвращаться сторицей, иначе зачем вообще Господь Бог дал людям возможность созидать что-то по велению своего сердца?

Уйдя в свои мысли, Стив не заметил Наташу, застывшую на пороге.

— Ты только вернулся, что ли?

Стив моргнул и перевёл на неё взгляд.

— Да… минут двадцать. А что?

— Просто ты стоишь посередине комнаты и обнимаешься со своими замызганными штанами. Вот я и подумала…

Стив посмотрел на свои руки, и правда прижимавшие штаны к груди. Он, конечно, очень трепетно относился к каждой своей брендовой вещи — слишком дорого они ему доставались, даже купленные в период распродаж с пристрелом на будущее. Он не жалел денег — знал, вкладывается в большую авантюру, и цели его глобальны и велики. Но и не боготворил, чтобы вот так вот обниматься.

Фыркнув и улыбнувшись Наташе, он пошёл в сторону ванной, отстраняя её костлявым плечом от дверного проёма.

— Мне нужно замочить их в растворе соли, как сказал тот неандерталец. Если ещё не поздно, конечно. Ты готовься пока. Поработаем, а после с меня чай и что-нибудь пожевать.

Наташа вздохнула, но тут же привычно скинула с плеча рюкзак и кожаную курточку от Армани — не один Стив пускал пыль в глаза представителям золотой молодёжи Парсонса. У неё тоже были свои мотивы, так что они стоили друг друга.

— Надеюсь, это будут не бутерброды с арахисовым маслом, Карандаш. Иначе в следующий раз ты будешь их рисовать, а не меня.

Хмыкнув, Стив поправил очки и прикрыл за собой дверь — Наташа без смущения и застенчивости уже начала раздеваться. По пути в ванную он зашёл в соседнюю спальню. На двухъярусной кровати у дальней стены лежала Марта и, судя по наушникам, слушала музыку. Наушники, как и новый телефон, ей подарил Стив на прошлый день рождения и Рождество. Элис делала задания под лампой за миниатюрным столом у окна. Кровать у противоположной стены принадлежала маме. Которая, сейчас хрипловато напевая что-то, готовила ужин на кухне. Она снова простудилась, и Стив мысленно готовил себя к аду её смены в доме престарелых в воскресенье.

— Я буду работать, — сказал он девочкам. — Не заходите в комнату ближайшие два часа.

— Ага, работать, — хихикнула Элис, поворачиваясь вполоборота. — Наташа у тебя каждый раз голая сидит! — шёпотом сказала она и принялась сверлить голубыми, совершенно Роджеровскими глазами. Марта вообще не подавала признаков присутствия в реальности — только изредка кивала головой в такт музыке, словно соглашалась с какими-то своими гениальными мыслями.

Стив вздохнул. Половое созревание младшей сестры проходило тяжело для него. Мама постоянно работала, Марта занималась своими школьными проектами и плевать на всё хотела. И некоторые вещи, которые девочки должны решать в тесном женском кругу, ему приходилось решать вместе с Элис. Не то, чтобы это его сильно напрягало… Просто немного выбивало из творческого настроения. Как последний очень витиеватый разговор, почему ей не стоит пробовать пользоваться тампонами матери.

— Я рисую её так. Это называется обнажённая натура. А совсем не то, что ты подумала. Делай задания и оставь тетради на столе, я как закончу, посмотрю, — сказал он строго.

Элис только улыбнулась задиристей — было видно, что не поверила ни единому слову и всё равно будет подсматривать в замочную скважину, как бы чего не пропустить. Ну и чёрт с ней, лишь бы не входила и не лезла под локоть, Стив этого страшно не любил.

В ванной он насыпал соли в таз и залил тёплой водой. Или надо было горячей? Вот мудак, мог бы и уточнить. С нежностью утопив брюки в солёной воде, он выключил свет и вернулся к Наташе.

Та в полной боевой готовности сидела спиной на его разворошённой кровати. Обнажённые плечи с упругим рельефом, изящный полуоборот, длинная гибкая шея и огненно-рыжие волосы, что она небрежно зачесала на одну сторону. Аккуратное ухо с десятком серёжек-искорок, не меньше. Мягкие предплечья и полная грудь с крупным розовым соском. Едва заметная складка на боку под рёбрами, женская и такая влекущая.

Стив на миг почувствовал, как во рту прибыло слюны, а внутри, под самой диафрагмой, привычно вздрогнула струна восхищения и даже поклонения. Обнажённая и задумчивая, в волне белой простыни, Наташа походила на богиню.

— Давай начнём? А то холодно, и я так жрать хочу. Я сегодня только кофе с тобой пила, и всё.

Но, как и всегда, стоило ей открыть свой прекрасный ротик, как всё очарование пропадало. Богиня превращалась в Наташу, свою в доску боевую подругу, с которой уже пройдены вода и медные трубы, а значит, дело за малым.

Хмыкнув своим мыслям, Стив кивнул и сел за мольберт, поудобнее устраивая в другой руке широкую палитру. Он найдёт этот чёртов цвет. Цвет, который ему снится, но который он никак не может поймать наяву. Цвет глаз, при котором волосы заструятся живым пламенем, а тело на картине наполнится дыханием и получит душу. Ведь если он накосячит с этим потрясающим цветом её глаз, картина так и останется рядовой обнажёнкой, пусть и хорошо написанной.

Стив взялся за кисть и принялся смешивать цвета. Он не проиграет.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ну и райончик у тебя, — вздохнул Стив, покрепче прижимая Наташу к себе, когда они проходили мимо очередной весёлой компании.

— Сказал парень, живущий в трущобах Бруклина, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Всего лишь Бронкс. Ненамного лучше, но на моей улице хотя бы светят фонари. В отличие от твоей.

— Это не фонари, — привычно возразил Стив, оглядываясь. — Это вывески стрип-клубов.

— Не хочешь зайти? — плотоядно сверкнув зубами, Наташа было потащила его к ближайшему входу, но Стив успел впиться пальцами ей в предплечье и снова выравнять по центру тротуара.

— Не дури.

Наташа хихикала, Стив прибавил шагу. На них и так обращали слишком много внимания — рыжеволосая Нат сверкала рядом с ним подобно бриллианту. А идти от сабвея приходилось несколько кварталов — и так каждый раз, когда они задерживались допоздна с его рисованием. Стив не мог позволить себе такси, как и Наташа. Но и отправить её домой в десять без сопровождения не мог тоже. Воспитание в тесном женском кругу и гордый мужской стержень где-то внутри тщедушного тела не одобрял даже мысли об этом.

Пятничный вечер сулил приключения всем желающим, но Стив как раз не желал. Он очень устал. И хотя кулаками махать любил и умел — отличный вариант чтобы спустить пар, при своём легчайшем весе он мог уложить на лопатки какого-нибудь пьяного здоровяка или даже двух, если повезёт, не зря занимался азиатскими стилями боя несколько лет — сегодня для этого не было никакого настроения. Поэтому он просто кутался в объёмный разноцветный шарф, жался к Наташе и проговаривал про себя мантру: «Пускай пронесёт, пускай пронесёт».

— Как дома? — спросил Стив, надеясь отвлечься от внутреннего напряжения. Он правда беспокоился, но Наташа как правило не давала лезть слишком глубоко в свои дела. И если долгое время Стив думал, что она не доверяет, однажды понял — заботится на свой манер, думает, что у самого дерьма хватает, куда ещё её? И их странная дружба вдруг стала ощущаться ещё глубже и теплее.

— Отчим вышел из запоя на работу. Надолго ли — не знаю, — пожала плечами Наташа.

— Не пристаёт больше?

— Нет, — Наташа как-то по-особенному прижалась своим боком, укрытым кашемировым пальто, и Стив почувствовал в этом не высказанную вслух благодарность. — Тот приём, что ты показал, очень помог.

Мама Наташи, русская, вышла замуж в Нью-Йорке за владельца автомастерской в Бронксе. До тех пор, пока они не стали жить вместе, никто из них не знал, как сильно Рон порой заливается спиртным. И каким неуправляемым и опасным становится на время запоя. Стив своими глазами видел пару раз и просто ужасался: совершенно спокойный, тихий и даже мягкий во многом Рональд превращался в маньяка и тирана, пока алкогольный угар не рассеивался, и он не начинал выплакивать прощение у жены и падчерицы. На дверях их комнат появились серьёзные задвижки, которые по словам Наташи стабильно раз в месяц приходилось менять на новые. Однажды едва не случилось страшное, и помогла только мать, заехавшая распустившему руки Рональду стулом по затылку. Слава Богу, не до смерти. Наутро он ничего не помнил, ничего не понимал и только удивлённо потирал большую шишку на затылке. Наташа сухо рассказала после, что несколько дней не могла найти в себе сил выйти из комнаты, поэтому пропустила колледж.

Стив кивнул. Хоть в этом он оказался полезен.

— Азиаты знают толк в болевых точках.

— Не только в них, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — многозначительным низким тоном сказала Наташа, наклоняясь к его уху. На платформе и каблуках она становилась на полголовы выше, и это немного нервировало. Стив привык быть равным с ней, и не только в росте.

Он фыркнул, Наташа хихикнула, после чего вдруг дёрнула его за рукав:

— Смотри-ка.

— Что? Куда? — не понял Стив.

— Не верти головой, — шикнула Наташа. — Впереди, на той стороне улицы. Кажется, это он. Тот парень с газонокосилкой.

Перед Стивом словно махнули красной тряпкой. Он поправил очки на переносице — в отличие от многих, носил их не ради украшения. Сильная близорукость и отсутствие лишних денег на линзы заставляли его носить очки в тяжёлой роговой оправе. Как же хорошо, что это было вполне модно. Стив пригляделся сквозь грязноватые стёкла и даже обмер на пару мгновений.

Это точно был он. Та же манера чуть сутуло держать своё тело, сальные волосы были стянуты в подобие пучка на затылке. Не менее унылая одежда, что и днём, за исключением того, что она не была форменной — джинсы явно старые, с высокой посадкой, и застиранная клетчатая рубашка с длинным рукавом. Мужчина стоял к ним боком, всматривался куда-то в фасад противоположного здания и медленно, вкусно курил.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Стив удивлённо. — Какого чёрта он тут?..

— Он, кажется, из «этих», — с интересом протянула Наташа.

— Из каких?

— Разуй глаза, Карандаш. Это гей-бар.

Стив разглядел вывеску и тихо присвистнул. В ещё больший шок его ввело то, что через несколько мгновений, как они его узнали, на улицу вышел парень — на самом деле парень, может, чуть постарше Стива, модно одетый и отлично выглядевший, — облапил неандертальца пониже спины и, вытащив у него изо рта сигарету и выкинув её в ближайшую урну, бесстыдно и смачно поцеловал. А после потащил за руку внутрь. Неандерталец не сопротивлялся, и скоро оба исчезли за хлопнувшей дверью.

— Ого, — только и сказала Наташа. А потом потянула за собой — и только тогда Стив понял, что даже остановился от изумления. — Кажется, он любит мальчиков помоложе. Как думаешь, может, за этим и устроился стричь газоны в колледже? Выглядывает себе новую невинную жертву?

Как бы Стив не был ошарашен и даже сердит, Наташа явно городила полную хрень, вызывая его на отклик. Потому он только фыркнул: «Ну и больная у тебя фантазия, Романова», и позволил увести себя под руку, благо, до нужного дома оставалось всего ничего.

Перед дверью подъезда Наташа остановилась и, по-родственному поправив его шарф, выдала:

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Карандаш. И закончи эту чёртову картину. Я хочу славы и денег. Ну, и тебе чтобы перепало немного, я не жадная.

Стив хмыкнул, а потом рассмеялся легче и проще. Специфический Наташин юмор он тоже освоил не сразу. Внутри муторно крутилась усталость. Слишком много, слишком много висело на нём, тянуло, давило. Будет отлично, если он сможет разделаться хотя бы с картиной. Нат верно говорила — быть хорошим мальчиком не такая уж простая работёнка. Он должен постараться ради всех них. Ради себя. И не отвлекаться на всякую незначительную ерунду.

— Я буду работать в выходные, — сказал он в ответ. — Мама снова кашляет и температурит. Выйду на смену за неё. Надеюсь, что успею дорисовать.

— Ты уж постарайся, Stivushka, — сказала Наташа, странно, на русский манер исковеркав его имя. А потом сухо поцеловала в щёку и скрылась в темноте подъезда.

Не дожидаясь больше ничего, Стив припустил в обратный путь до сабвея. Перед тем самым баром он осознанно притормозил свой шаг, непонятно зачем вглядываясь в дверь. Несколько человек вышли на улицу покурить, но все были не те. Поёжившись, он нахмурился, растерянно понимая, что делает что-то странное, и почти побежал до ближайшей станции.

Все выходные он на самом деле пахал, как конь. Он надеялся, что по вечерам будет рисовать, да не тут-то было — едва успевал добираться до кровати. В доме престарелых, где работала медсестрой мама, работы было выше крыши. К вечеру воскресенья ему показалось, что он сильно потянул спину — та ныла и болела при каждом движении. Нет, он не перетрудился, убирая полные утки и меняя их на чистые. Просто воскресенье стабильно считалось банным днём, и ему вместе с маминой напарницей Роуз в четыре руки приходилось перетаскивать совсем немощных стариков с кресла-коляски на специальный пластиковый стул посреди душевой, чтобы Роуз могла мыть, а он, развлекая разговорами о современной жизни, мог сбривать недельную седую щетину. Приходя сюда каждый раз, Стив долго настраивался. Он не был брезглив, но после смены тяжело приходил в себя. Он думал над тем, что каждый из этих стариков чей-то отец или мать. Чей-то дедушка или чья-то бабушка. И все они оказались никому не нужны. Это удручало и заставляло его внутреннее Я крепче сжимать зубы, пока он с улыбкой выговаривал очередное: «Эй, Уолли, посмотри-ка, мы оставили тебе прекрасные усы. Как тебе форма, пойдёт, или что-то другое? Будь смелее, теперь миссис Маргарет точно не устоит перед твоей улыбкой». Уолли было семьдесят восемь, миссис Маргарет — и того больше, но они были одиноки, и Стив видел — стоило старикам совсем отойти от жизненных интересов, как они начинали чахнуть прямо на глазах. Поэтому брал пример с матери — теребил их разговорами, делал красивые причёски, подначивал на первый шаг. Со стариками порой было проще, чем с собственными сёстрами — имея вредный характер, они хотя бы велись на его смелые предложения. И не задавали лишних вопросов. Он старался, видит Бог, но однажды — думал Стив — его зубы, стиснутые до предела, не выдержат и треснут.

В воскресенье он так устал, что на выходе из парка вокруг дома престарелых по пути к сабвею выпал в реальный мир только от отвратительных зудящих звуков газонокосилки. Он обернулся в их сторону, как гончая, вдруг взявшая след. На его беду или радость траву стригли в отдалении — из-за неполной коррекции близорукости Стив не разобрал, кто это был. Ему на мгновение показалось, что он сходит с ума: в каждом газонокосильщике в бейсболке ему теперь мерещился тот грёбаный неандерталец, загадивший любимые брюки. Которые, к слову, отлично отстирались, но тем не менее, надо же быть таким раздражающим типом? Вот и сейчас мерещилось, не иначе.

Подавив внезапный порыв подойти ближе и удостовериться, что бредит наяву, Стив повернулся к маячившей за кустами высокой чугунной решётке ворот. Ему нужно было поспать хотя бы немного, чтобы появились силы закончить Наташины глаза. Может, ему снова приснится тот потрясающий цвет, и он успеет подхватить его, перетащить из сна в реальность, пока не проснётся полностью. Нужно было приготовить рядом с кроватью картину и палитру с кистями до того, как его срубит окончательно.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не бечено, ахтунг

Работа в выходные привела к хронической усталости, почти полной потере вдохновения и тому, что картину он судорожно дописывал уже в серых предрассветных сумерках нового дня.

Свет от лампы никуда не годился. Стив брал цвета и мешал их на палитре, заторможенно глядя сквозь холст. Ему казалось, что всё не то. Что его зрение снова подводит, и он и правда дальтоник — шутка ли, столько времени не угадать, что составляет изюминку цвета глаз Наташи. Он пробовал изумрудный и даже охру, смешивал, смешивал, смешивал, и всё было мимо.

«Я дальтоник», — думал Стив, бессмысленно мешая кисточкой по палитре. «Я правда дальтоник, это уже не смешно».

У него случались моменты, когда он не мог уверенно сказать, сиреневый ли цвет, или всё же фиолетовый. В такие минуты он терялся и стыдился этого страшно. Он, художник, не имел права путать цвета. Но проблема никуда не исчезала, сколько бы раз он не разглядывал палитру одного оттенка от светлого к тёмному. Казалось, это делало только хуже — он путался в мыслях, замолкая на полуслове, стоило ему на улице увидеть ненавистный — фиолетовый? Сиреневый? — и задуматься об этом.

Посмотрев на холст и решив, что сделал всё, что мог, и теперь всё в руках Господа Бога и Говарда Старка, он умылся, разбудил сестёр в школу и проследил, чтобы те нормально позавтракали. А после надел готовые к новым приключениям фиолетовые брюки и свой старый, а потому невероятно модный свитер, кожаную безрукавку, перешитую из маминого плаща, и фетровую шляпу на голову. Ему нужно было поторопиться, если он не хотел столкнуться по пути в колледж с кем-нибудь, кто потом начнёт распускать ненужные слухи.

Стив жил за несколько остановок сабвея и добирался за двадцать минут, но проблема была в том, что в «Парсонс» никто не ездил на метро. По крайней мере, никто, кто был так же крут, знаменит и талантлив, как он. Приезжали на личных велосипедах, авто или вместе с друзьями, те, кто жили рядом — а район вокруг был старый и дорогой — приходили пешком или прикатывались на дорогущих самокатах.

Чтобы поддерживать свою легенду, Стив выходил остановкой ранее и оставшийся путь шагал пешком. Словно жил неподалёку. Шёл, уставший, невыспавшийся и вымотанный, удерживая под мышкой закутанную в коричневую бумагу и обвязанную бечевой картину. Его единственные на любой сезон Конверсы месили ставшие влажными и липкими листья на тротуаре. Стив чувствовал, что замерзает и засыпает в этой утренней слякоти, как муха. Он иногда серьёзно думал об этом — чтобы заснуть до весны, до тепла, до честного солнца. Он очень любил осень. Но только не эти промозглые и сырые утра, то ли предвещающие затяжной дождь, то ли ждущие пробуждения солнца.

Он шёл и дремал на ходу, не сразу поняв, что миновал уже половину длинной изгороди, с кирпичной основой внизу и с чугунной решёткой выше его роста. Обычно он не позволял себе такой рассеянности — никто не должен был видеть его усталость и измождённость. Чем ближе он подходил к колледжу, тем прямее становилась его спина и расправленнее плечи. Подбородок чуть задирался, на лицо садилось выражение самодостаточности и достоинства. Но сегодня Стив почувствовал, что опустошён. Что выкачал себя до дна, и ему просто плевать, кто что подумает и что будет шептать за спиной. Хватало того, что на нём дурацкая шляпа, которая так нравилась Говарду. А с остальным пускай идут к…

Совсем рядом кто-то громко кашлянул, а затем медленно выдохнул, и Стива обдало отвратительным запахом табачного дыма. Он подпрыгнул на месте и развернулся туда: за решёткой, огораживавшей территорию колледжа, стоял тот самый мужик в бейсболке и курил, только что не высунувшись носом между литых завитков.

— О, прости. Я задумался, — сказал он с виноватой улыбкой, но холодный стальной взгляд из-под козырька не обманывал — срать он хотел на эти свои извинения. Ему плевать, как и всем остальным.

Стиву вдруг захотелось выкинуть что-то жёсткое. Например, сложить фак и всунуть неандертальцу прямо в лицо. Хотелось выругаться и, может, потрясти за грудки, потому что — ну какого хрена он здесь с утра пораньше, в обнимку с ручкой от газонокасилки и в потасканной форме? С этой вот сигаретой в губах? Козырёк бейсболки даже в утренней серости казался засаленным, и Стив, ощущая себя взвинченным сверх меры, прислонился к прутьям вплотную и думал, что сейчас плюнет, но… не плюнул. Только выдернул сигарету и растоптал Конверсом, размазал по асфальту. Потом кинул тихое:

— Мудак.

И, не оглядываясь, пошёл к воротам на территорию. С прямой спиной, расправленными плечами и вздёрнутым подбородком. Знакомых фигур вокруг становилось всё больше — через запотевшие очки не разобрать толком, кто из них кто, — картина под мышкой неудобно давила, но он вдруг почувствовал уверенность — отдаст её Говарду перед первой же лекцией, и сделает это спокойно и с достоинством. А сегодня вечером обязательно влезет в какую-нибудь драку. Просто потому что нужно, нужно впечатать зудящие кулаки в чужое твёрдое тело, ссадить костяшки, самому получить по рёбрам и по лицу и, раззадорившись, вернуть вдвойне. Иначе — он чувствовал — его разорвёт на части.

— Не открывай, пожалуйста, в колледже, — попросил он Говарда, которого успел поймать в коридоре перед аудиторией.

Тот выглядел заинтересованным и озадаченным. Но картину принял и кивнул.

— Я надеюсь, она понравится, — сказал Стив, внутренне понимая, что лучше бы помолчал. — Это лучшее, что я рисовал за последнее время.

— Ты молодец, Стив, — со странным выражением лица кивнул Говард, как вдруг появилась Пегги, глянцево улыбнулась ему в знак приветствия, и они вместе упорхнули в сторону лекционного зала.

Стив, вздохнув с облегчением, отправился на углублённый курс по композиции. Словно тяжёлый камень, что он таскал за собой, привязанным на длинной верёвке к шее, вдруг оборвался и откатился с его дороги. И теперь у него был свой путь, а у Стива — свой. Он хотел бы поделиться этим чувством с Наташей, но её лекции начинались сегодня только после обеда. Вот же счастливая душа.

Едва дожив до часового перерыва на ланч, Стив зашел в туалет и после, опустошенный и какой-то лёгкий, вышел на улицу. Ненадолго остановился на крыльце, мешая снующим туда-сюда студентам.

Распогодилось. Словно осень решила дать немного форы, и слякотная утренняя серость потеплела, налилась янтарным теплом. Белёсая молочная дымка, затянувшая небо с ночи, расползлась под упрямыми солнечными лучами, являя глазам яркие голубые прорехи.

Стив улыбнулся и отправился в парк позади главного корпуса, на излюбленное их с Наташей место. Народу из-за отличной погоды на улице было много. Компании по два-три человека то и дело встречались на пути, кто-то расстелил на стриженой траве свой плащ и загорал, подставляя лицо солнцу.

Чертов неандерталец тоже был тут. Сидел поодаль и что-то колдовал над своей адской машинкой с отверткой. Стив отвернулся, устраиваясь на их месте. Распаковал огромный, приготовленный еще дома сэндвич — с помидорами и китайской капустой. Выставил рядом на изгородь «Старбакс»-стаканчик из-под кофе, куда ещё в туалете перелил свой горячий чай из термоса. И настроился на прекрасный умиротворяющий обед.

— Эм, извини?

Стив стиснул зубы и поднял глаза. Он уже запомнил этот низкий хриплый голос. Неандерталец. Даже на расстоянии шага чувствовался густой запах его пота, но не кислого, стариковского и немощного, а какого-то плотного, здорового, что Стив едва не качнулся вперед, вдыхая поглубже. То, что запах не отталкивал, заставило Стива совершенно смешаться. Он в недоумении захлопал глазами.

— Я правда не хотел обкуривать тебя сегодня. Ты шёл очень тихо, а я задумался. Неловко вышло.

Стив перевел глаза с губ на зрачки и сглотнул.

— Прям как с брюками, — хмуро выдавил он.

Неожиданно, мужчина рассмеялся. Тихо и низко, щуря глаза в улыбке.

— Но, кажется они в порядке? Отстирались?

Стив не ответил, молча сверля его взглядом. Кулаки до сих пор чесались, пар клубился внутри, и он совершенно не радовался беседе.

— Что тебе надо? — спросил он прямо, явно грубя.

Неандерталец даже замолчал, и улыбка сползла с его лица.

— Ты работаешь в «Тёплом приюте»? — неожиданно звучно спросил он, и Стив, вздрогнув, заозирался.

— Нет, — ответил он негромко.

— Это точно был ты. Я разглядел тебя, когда ты вывез на прогулку старика в коляске. Я стриг там траву в воскресенье.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и закрыл лицо рукой, сдвигая шляпу на затылок. А потом тихо, но очень зло прошептал:

— Ты можешь не орать, чёрт тебя дери?

— Почему? — искренне удивился неандерталец. — Разве в работе в доме престарелых есть что-то плохое?

Стив с хрипом вдохнул воздух.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты заткнулся и оставил меня в покое? — шипя, спросил он.

Воцарилась тишина — Стив даже убрал руку и посмотрел на мужчину. Выражение лица, ставшее вдруг мягким, щетина, подчеркивающая угловатую линию челюсти и скул. Глаза, улыбающиеся морщинами в уголках, оказавшиеся серо-голубыми в свете дня. Необычное, запоминающееся лицо — Стив мог сказать с уверенностью художника. Тот в ответ рассматривал его, и от этого открытого интереса стало вдруг неуютно.

— Мы могли бы выпить вместе, — сказал, наконец, неандерталец и обозначил мягкую улыбку. Стив поперхнулся и выпучил глаза от услышанного.

— Хм, что? Ты… — Стив вдруг вспомнил вечер пятницы и то, как какой-то парень развязно засосал его прямо посреди улицы, и как тот в ответ по-хозяйски положил руку ему на поясницу. — Ты меня так изящно клеишь, что ли?

Неандерталец снова хрипло хмыкнул и сказал:

— Прости. Как видишь, изящество — не мой конек.

Стиву вдруг захотелось спросить, в чём же тогда его конек, но он одернул себя, не столько осознавая, сколько чувствуя интуитивно, что это будет большой ошибкой.

Мотнув головой, словно скидывая наваждение, он уверенно ответил:

— Нет, исключено.

— Я не клею тебя, — поспешил объясниться мужчина. — Просто в качестве моральной компенсации…

— Да не важно, — перебил его Стив. — Бред какой-то. Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.

— Баки, — тот с готовностью протянул руку, и Стив снова опешил. Он почувствовал, будто кружится голова — не иначе, как от голода. И не пожал руку. Только тяжело вздохнул.

— Слушай, Баки. Давай начистоту. Во-первых, ты обратился не по адресу. Я по девочкам. А во-вторых, ты мне тупо не нравишься. И даже если бы ты не был…

Стив вдруг замолчал, понимая, что взгляд нового знакомого снова стал стальным. Тот со спокойной улыбкой внимал каждому слову, от него не исходило никакой угрозы, он был словно ребенок, с интересом слушавший болтовню иностранца — и это свело на нет идею Стива сказать: «Даже если бы ты не был газонокосильщиком в потасканной форме, даже если бы от тебя не несло потом…» и далее по тексту. Он просто спрыгнул с изгороди, накинул на плечи лямки рюкзака, взял сэндвич и уже остывший стакан в руки и отправился в сторону главного корпуса.

— Если передумаешь — моё предложение в силе, — невозмутимо донеслось ему в спину. Стив едва удержался, чтобы не отсалютовать факом — руки были заняты. — Мне дали постоянное место здесь, будем видеться.

Чувствуя, что на них уже с любопытством оглядываются, Стив вдохнул поглубже и заставил себя идти медленно — словно ему плевать и на взгляды, и на этого странного чувака за спиной. Баки. Что это, чёрт возьми, за имя такое? И ведь подходило как нельзя лучшк.

Прокляв своё желание поесть в парке, Стив отправился на поиски Наташи.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив жаждал хорошей драки так сильно, что в итоге нашёл её — во вторник поздним вечером, когда возвращался после лекций и того, как заглянул в издательство. Там он подрабатывал фрилансером — взял на прорисовку фонов несколько страниц нового комикса и, аккуратно скрутив их, убрал в тубус.

Он специально сокращал путь от сабвея через самые тёмные улицы со злачными барами, в подворотнях рядом с которыми часто мутузили друг друга пьяные участники групповых потасовок. Стиву такой вариант драки нравился намного больше, чем приходить на помощь кому-то, кого решили обокрасть на улицах Бруклина. Потому что ограбление означало как минимум нож, а то и пушку. А Стив, как бы не клял порой суку-судьбу, ни в больницу, ни, тем более, умирать не хотел. Слишком многое он ещё планировал достичь и испытать. Ему просто нужно было больше времени.

Он, конечно, не проходил мимо попавшего в беду случайного прохожего. Но ограничивался громким свистом и криками: «Копы! Копы!» Этого обычно хватало, чтобы вор реагировал и давал дёру через закрытый сеткой тупик. А в пьяных драках можно было отвести душу на равных. В этой свалке все били всех куда придётся и без злости — на одном адреналине и спортивном интересе.

Увидев за углом в тёмном переулке долгожданную кучу-малу, Стив осторожно пристроил тубус и рюкзак за мусорным баком, снял и положил сверху шляпу, очки и даже кожаную жилетку — не первый раз, стреляный воробей. Однажды порвал и задолбался зашивать. И очки тоже ломал и бил. Всё это научило его до последнего не терять голову. Зато, подготовившись, он издал громкий, обжёгший горло крик и упал прямо в возню из нескольких тел, раздавая и получая удары. И отключился от реальности ровно до тех пор, пока, уставшие и измождённые, участники потасовки не разошлись, качаясь, по углам. Ему даже кто-то подал руку, помогая встать.

Стив чувствовал себя словно пьяным и заново родившимся. Тело болело, ныло, и от этой боли в голове взрывались красочные фейерверки. Кожа на лице и костяшках пальцев покалывала тысячами иголок, будто отходила от местного наркоза. Он забрал свои вещи, нахлобучил на голову шляпу и поковылял к дому, до которого оставалась всего пара кварталов.

То, что перестарался, он понял по изменившемуся лицу матери, вышедшей встречать в коридоре. Она тихо ахнула и прижала ко рту руку. Но ничего не сказала больше — Стив был очень благодарен ей за это. Забрала верхнюю одежду, шляпу и тубус.

— Марш в ванную, — отправила его строго, глянув исподлобья. Они были почти одного роста, оба светловолосые и очень лёгкие, жилистые и худощавые. — Девочки ужинают. Но тебя я в таком виде за стол не пущу, Стив Роджерс. От тебя пахнет помойкой и потом. Приведи себя в порядок.

С этими словами она скрылась в коридоре, ведущем на кухню. Там тихо хихикали сёстры, стуча ложками по тарелкам. А Стив уныло поплёлся в ванную. Где вдруг решил набрать горячей воды, налить пены — неожиданно, нашёл ополовиненный флакон в неровном строю других — и полежать, отмокнуть. Не так уж сильно он хотел есть. А вот побыть одному, пока ванная свободна от женского нашествия, ему выпадало редко.

Подойдя к зеркалу, он медленно выдохнул. Ничего себе. А по ощущениям не сказать, что его так разукрасили. Шикарная, наливающаяся тёмным гематома под глазом, опухший нос и разбитая слева губа. Из ноздри и губы тянулись струйки крови.

— Охо-хох, — прошептал Стив и включил воду — наполнить ванну. Некстати вспомнилось приглашение Говарда на вечеринку в пятницу. И то, что он обещал сдать листы с отрисованными фонами до четверга, а после ванны его размажет, и он вряд ли сможет работать до поздней ночи. И ещё некстати вспомнился приятный, пряный запах пота… Запах пота неандертальца. Которого зовут Баки. Стив мотнул головой, рассыпая длинные волосы с макушки по бритым вискам и затылку. Стянул с плеч свитер и прижал его к лицу, глубоко вдыхая. Пахло от него и правда не очень — чем-то тухлым и пыльным. Он откинул его в распахнутый зев стиральной машинки и разделся догола. Осмотрел брюки на предмет дыр, но и в этот раз ему повезло. Несколько пятен крови, которые он тут же смыл прохладной водой в раковине — вот и весь ущерб.

Он со стоном блаженства опустил свой тощий зад в пену и горячую воду, когда воды в ванную налилось едва до половины стенки. Боль и ломота усилились ненадолго, но эти ощущения отчего-то доставляли удовольствие — словно гарантия того, что он на самом деле жив, и зол, и ещё покажет всем вокруг. Он почти успел уснуть, как сквозь дремоту услышал, что дверь открылась, и в ванную кто-то зашёл. Стив приоткрыл один глаз — мама. С аптечкой в руках. Он вдохнул поглубже и ушёл под воду на десяток секунд. Когда вынырнул, мама уже сидела на бортике ванны и ждала его появления, смотря тем самым взглядом, который Стив очень не любил. Словно знала про него не просто всё, а что-то такое, чего Стив сам о себе не знал. Словно и злилась, и жалела одновременно. От этого взгляда Стиву в детстве всегда хотелось сказать: «Это не я. Он первый начал», — даже если это было неправдой. А Стив враньё ради вранья терпеть не мог. Поэтому недооценивать силу материнского взгляда Сары Роджерс было сложно. Он сносил наповал.

— Снова сорвался, Стиви? — спросила она нежно и немного печально, наливая хлоргексидина на ватный пуфик. Уже потянулась к его лицу, но закашлялась. В последние дни ей стало лучше, тиски бронхита почти отпустили, и она вышла на работу. Стив знал, что слишком рано, ещё бы неделю ей отлежаться. Но также знал, что мама не будет слушать. Как и он не слушал её, когда та отговаривала его от лишней нагрузки.

Наконец, она приложила мокрую прохладную вату к саднившему виску и провела до щеки, под носом, по скуле и губе. Было не больно, но Стиву под её маленькой нежной рукой иногда хотелось просто поскулить — так было себя жалко. Хотя, если бы у него был выбор, драться или нет, он всё равно выбрал бы драку. В конце концов, у каждого свой способ прочищать мозги.

— Ты тащишь на себе слишком много. В одиночку. Не делишься ни с кем. Даже я опираюсь на тебя в сложные дни. Но не ты. Так нельзя, Стиви. Ты перегоришь слишком быстро. И что, скажи мне на милость, я должна буду делать, когда это произойдёт? Стиви, Стиви…

Она, не думая о том, что волосы у него мокрые и в пене, прижала головой к своему бедру и животу. По простому домашнему платью тут же расплылось влажное пятно. Стиву остро, до першения в носу, захотелось заплакать. Но вместо этого он отстранился, прогундосил:

— Ну, ма-ам, всё нормально со мной будет.

И снова ушёл под воду. На долгих двенадцать секунд — он считал их медленно, порой выпуская носом на поверхность пузыри воздуха.

Когда вынырнул, мамы в ванной уже не было. Зато осталась аптечка, поверх которой лежала мазь от синяков и ушибов. И мягкий, родной аромат маминых духов, который Стив чувствовал даже за резкой парфюмерной композицией пены.

А в среду, когда он, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза своим цветным лицом, сидел в самом тёмном углу столовой и обедал, растягивая до бесконечности куриный бульон с овощами, к нему вдруг подсел Говард Старк. Старк, который обычно вообще не появлялся в кафетерии колледжа, особенно если учесть, сколько модных заведений ютилось через дорогу, начиная со «Старбакса» и заканчивая итальянским рестораном «Маккарчини».

Его глаза горели, и он выглядел так, словно на самом деле долго искал Стива, бегая по длинным, опустевшим на время ланча коридорам.

— Ого… Кто тебя так? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

Стив фыркнул, поднеся ложку ко рту. Мимолётно скривился из-за незажившей губы.

— Шёл-шёл, упал. Как и в прошлый раз, — ответил он.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Говард с мелькнувшим пониманием. — Слушай, если вдруг у тебя проблемы…

— Никаких проблем, серьёзно, — перебил его Стив. — Что-то насчёт картины?

Говард кивнул, кашлянул и зачем-то оглянулся.

— Картина шикарная просто, — сказал он негромко, наклоняясь ближе и доверительно заглядывая в глаза. — Она просто… Ух. Стив, это лучшее, что принесли мне для выставки. А… если не секрет, кто модель?

Стив прожевал и проглотил суп и уставился в ответ на Говарда.

— Она просила не говорить. А что такое?

Говард ощутимо смутился и даже привычным жестом притронулся к пробивающимся над губой усикам.

— Интересная девушка. Очень. Признаться, она… Знаешь, взгляд. Она выбила меня из колеи. И если ты знаешь меня хотя бы немного, то в курсе, что обычно со мной такого не случается.

Стив неловко улыбнулся и кивнул. Он плохо понимал, что именно Говард от него хочет.

— Я приду с ней на вечеринку в пятницу. Так ведь принято, художник и модель?

Говард сначала замер, а потом расцвёл в широкой улыбке, и глаза его, было потухшие, снова загорелись.

— Конечно! В смысле, да, обычно так и делают. Замечательно. Тогда буду вас ждать. В десять, помнишь? И без всяких фраков, будут только свои. Во фраках встретимся в воскресенье на официальном открытии выставки.

С этими словами он порывисто поднялся и, отсалютовав, исчез из столовой так же быстро, как появился.

«Странные дела», — подумал Стив, вымакивая последние капли бульона куском батона. А потом вдруг выругался себе под нос, осознавая:

— Фрак! Твою мать, как я мог забыть? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

Наташа ждала его вечером на крыльце колледжа. Он увидел её рыжую шевелюру и спину в драповом пальто ещё через окна и мягко улыбнулся. Среда была тем днём, когда они старались отложить все личные дела и несовпадения в графиках и просто выпить кофе, прогуляться и поговорить.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной на вечеринку к Старку в честь открытия выставки? — выпалил Стив, подцепляя Наташу сзади за локоть и удерживая пальцами, словно та могла убежать. Наташа курила, что делала крайне редко — только в моменты глубокой меланхолии. Она поперхнулась дымом и уставилась на него в ответ.

— На вечеринку? К Старку? — она громко фыркнула и затушила сигарету о внутреннюю сторону перил. И вдруг схватила Стива за плечи, несильно затрясла: — Ты ещё спрашиваешь, Карандаш? Конечно, я пойду с тобой! Я похожа на дуру, чтобы отказываться?

Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Нат, конечно, дурой не была. Но отказаться могла запросто. Иногда на неё находило что-то, что с логикой и здравым смыслом никак не соотносилось.

— И что с твоим лицом? — опустив бровь, спросила она, мягко прикасаясь пальцем к налившемуся фингалу под глазом. Словно недоверчиво проверяя — настоящий ли? Благодаря мази за ночь синяк спал наполовину, но симпатичнее выглядеть от этого не стал.

Стив зашипел, отстранился и только мотнул головой — это был не первый и не последний раз, и Наташа отлично это знала.

— А в воскресенье на открытие выставки? — предложил он снова и, не давая ни секунды на раздумья, пустил в ход тяжёлые орудия: — Ты должна меня поддержать, Нат. Я там сойду с ума от нервного напряжения.

Наташа мягко улыбнулась и полезла в свою небольшую, но Стив знал точно — бездонную — сумочку. Порылась там недолго, пока не вытащила тюбик и не протянула Стиву. А после, взяв за руку, потянула в сторону выхода с территории колледжа.

— Дарю. Отличный тональник, и не с такими фонарями справлялся. Только не забывай мазать с утра, — она посмотрела на него и подбадривающе подмигнула. — Конечно, я пойду с тобой. А то, не дай бог, у тебя там приступ случится. «Обморок на благотворительной выставке», — как тебе заголовок для местной газеты?

— Не смешно, — ответил Стив хмуро, пряча подарок в карман брюк. Он и правда мог разволноваться до той степени, что потеряет сознание от скакнувшего давления прямо посередине мероприятия. Крепкое плечо Наташи рядом было ему необходимо, как воздух. — Есть ещё одна проблема, посерьёзнее. Фрак, — многозначительно сказал он.

Наташа непонимающе посмотрела на него.

— У меня нет фрака, — взорвался пояснениями Стив. — И даже если покупать его, а не шить по меркам, он один хрен стоит целое состояние!

Наташа негромко рассмеялась.

— Глупый. Роджерс, ты, вообще, кажется, не в теме. Что бы ты без меня делал?

Они прошли мимо «Старбакса», чему Стив очень удивился. И направились в сторону сабвея.

— Есть одно отличное место, где можно взять шикарное платье или смокинг напрокат всего на вечер. Выйдет не так уж и дорого. Поедем, подберём нам что-нибудь, пока есть свободное время.

Стив, ощущая, что мир вокруг сорвался вскачь помимо его воли, просто позволил себе расслабиться ненадолго и вести за руку. Пожалуй, только Наташе он это и позволял. И то нечасто. Но раз она точно знала, что им нужно, то почему бы и нет?

Заведение на окраине Манхэттена показалось Стиву не слишком респектабельным. Почему-то он представлял нечто с дубовыми дверями и метрдотелем-распорядителем у входа. И что его тут же обступят несколько человек, чтобы предложить кучу вариантов на выбор — всё как в фильмах. На деле за стойкой скучала полная женщина, и на вопрос Наташи, могут ли они посмотреть фраки, только кивнула в ответ и указала нужный угол рукой.

Им не везло. Пересмотрев почти всё, что пылилось на плечиках, они не нашли ничего на рост и комплекцию Стива. Хотелось взвыть с досады. Вдруг Наташа покинула его, оставив с фраком на пару размеров больше в руках, и ушла к стойке. Что-то негромко спросила, и женщина в ответ на её вопрос показала в совсем другой угол.

Стив понял, в чём подвох, только когда подошёл туда вместе с Наташей.

Подростковые фраки. Большего унижения трудно было представить.

— Я не собираюсь надевать подростковый фрак, — прошипел он сквозь зубы невозмутимо рассматривающей варианты Наташе.

— Успокойся, — ответила она ровно, доставая из плотного ряда плечики с красивым белым фраком. — Подростковые — это рост и размер, соответствующий возрасту от двенадцати до шестнадцати. Тебе девятнадцать, так что всё не так уж плохо. К тому же, они на порядок дешевле, — Наташа развернула к нему болтающуюся бумажку со стоимостью проката, и Стив на самом деле оценил разницу в десять баксов. — И вообще, — Наташа фыркнула, добивая его вялые сомнения: — Где мы купили твои любимые фиолетовые джинсы от Логана?

Стив вздохнул. Правильным ответом было: «На осенней распродаже в бутике брендовых шмоток для подростков». Он не ответил. Просто молча взял фрак, что предлагала Наташа, и отправился к единственной примерочной кабинке.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив муторно дожил до пятницы, с тянущим, волнительным ощущением внутри, которое не хотело рассасываться даже от расслабляющих пятибаксовых скетчей — его самой любимой подработки.

Он сидел на лавочке в парке Мак Каррена, рядом с ним лежала перевёрнутая шляпа, в которой торчала картонка с надписью «загляну в вашу суть и нарисую за 5 $ быстро». Скетчи-шаржи были своеобразной тренировкой на внимательность и информативность наброска, этому их учил Митчел Макгонагал в конце второго курса. У Стива отлично получалось, это стало сродни медитации. Даже когда никто не подходил, он просто рисовал людей вкруг, родителей с детьми, случайных прохожих. Ему нравилось это занятие страшно, его карандаш быстро-быстро черкал в скетчбуке, и скоро несколько страниц оказывались подчистую заполнены лицами, фигурами или даже бытовыми сценками.

Сегодня не помогало. Ни тёплая погода, ни послеобеденное мягкое солнце, ни клёны, пышно разряженные в жёлтый, красный и оранжевый. Его то и дело пробивала тревожность. Он думал о картине, о том, что всё же неверно нарисовал цвет глаз, и это очень важно, настолько, что без нужного цвета картина ни к чёрту не годится. Он думал о сегодняшней вечеринке у Говарда и о грядущем воскресенье, об открытии выставки, на которое впервые придётся надеть фрак. И как устроить всё так, чтобы не заляпать его чем-нибудь случайно? Штрафы за пятна в прокате ощутимо кусались.

Столько всего навалилось в небольшой временной отрезок, что он, погребённый под лавиной эмоций и мыслей, едва успевал разгребать себе руками небольшое окошко для дыхания — чтобы не задохнуться совсем.

— Нарисуешь меня? — спросили совсем рядом, и Стив едва не подпрыгнул — голос показался ему очень знакомым. Он выпал из рефлексии и теперь смотрел на… Баки.

Тот стоял, мягко улыбаясь из-под козырька кепки, в новенькой серой форме разнорабочего. На груди, справа, на кармашке, блестела золотыми нитями вышивка «Школа Искусств и Дизайна „Парсонс“».

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Стив пытался звучать грубо, но выходило удивлённо. За год, что он рисовал в парке Мак Каррена скетчи по пятницам, он ни разу не встретил ни одного знакомого.

— Э, — Баки растерялся на несколько мгновений. Вкупе с его неряшливым образом, небритостью, массивным телом и растрёпанными волосами из-под бейсболки, это выглядело забавно. Стив едва успел спрятать улыбку, силой опустив краешки губ. — Я шёл домой. Когда погода хорошая, я часто хожу домой пешком. Мне нравится. Музыку слушаю, — он тронул висящие на шее уже знакомые перемотанные наушники. — Смотрю вокруг. Красиво сейчас, правда?

Стив не мог не согласиться. Он очень любил эту тёплую, сухую осень. Казалось, солнце заливает всё вокруг своим светом, точно медовой патокой. Цвета от этого становились глубже, улыбки искреннее, а сердца — добрее. Жаль, что у него этой осенью один напряг сменялся другим, и так без перерыва.

— Так что?

Стив посмотрел вопросительно, не понимая, чего от него хотят. Баки указал на картонку, торчащую в шляпе.

— Нарисуешь меня?

Стив вздохнул и кивнул на лавочку рядом с собой.

— Деньги вперёд. И если не понравится — извини, не верну. Ты платишь не за рисунок, а за потраченное на него время.

Кивая, всё с той же странной располагающей — и нервирующей, по мнению Стива — улыбкой Баки протянул ему купюру. Стив сунул её в карман кожаного жилета и наскоро подточил затупившийся карандаш.

— Боже. Не нужно на меня смотреть. Смотри, не знаю, — Стив огляделся, — видишь, за деревьями детская площадка? Смотри, как там играют мелкие. Не надо пялиться на меня.

— Хорошо, — ответил Баки и без вопросов отвёл глаза, повернувшись в профиль. Он просто сидел и смотрел туда, куда сказал ему Стив. А Стив приставил кончик карандаша к плотной бугристой бумаге и долго не мог начать. Он обещал заглянуть в саму суть. С Баки такое не проходило — он уже знал его с одной стороны, и эта сторона порядком раздражала. Вместо того, чтобы думать над тем, что он за человек, Стив подметил прямую ровную переносицу и волевые крылья, тёмные ресницы, длинные и пушистые — совершенно не вязавшиеся с общим образом. Чуть выдающийся вперёд подбородок с мягкой ямочкой и здоровый румянец щёк под несколькодневной щетиной. Ему показалось вдруг, что всё это очень неправильно — то, что он решил его рисовать. Словно впустил в своё личное пространство того, кого не должен был, да ко всему ещё и сам влез в чужое по самое не балуйся. Его ладони мигом вспотели, и, яро разозлившись на себя и свои глупые мысли, Стив рывком вытер их о джинсовые брюки — сегодня тёмно-оранжевые — и принялся рисовать.

Не отвлекаясь на своё отношение. Не отвлекаясь на мысли. Не отвлекаясь на то, как на лице Баки то и дело появлялась обезоруживающая блуждающая улыбка.

Он рисовал его, черкая и черкая карандашом, до тех пор, пока отлично налаженные внутренние часы не определили — десять минут истекли.

— Вот, — протянул он рисунок Баки, который, кажется, и не думал отвлекаться от наблюдения за играющими детьми. — Смотри.

Баки принял из его рук скетчбук, взглянул и вдруг расхохотался. Искренне, громко, закинув голову назад. Его кепка, видимо, некрепко сидевшая на голове, упала в траву газона.

— Нравится? — хмуро спросил Стив, едва справляясь с рвущейся наружу улыбкой. Ему казалось, что вот-вот сведёт судорогой щёки от этой неравной борьбы.

— Конечно, — отозвался Баки, когда от души насмеялся. — Гризли в кепке. И надо же, ведь похож. Ты здорово рисуешь.

Стив вздохнул.

— Я вообще-то художник.

Баки присвистнул.

— Тогда, может, нарисуешь меня ещё раз? — он порылся в кармане своей новенькой формы и вытянул оттуда ещё пять баксов. Стив, не сумев отвлечься, посмотрел на его руку с зажатой бумажкой. Большую, крепкую лапищу, наверняка мозолистую и сильную — такая вмиг ему шею свернёт. Он не собирался соглашаться, хотя пять баксов в сегодняшний безрыбный день — это неплохая плата за десять минут приятного времяпровождения. Из-за зависшей в воздухе протянутой руки и прямого, искреннего взгляда голубоватых глаз Стиву сделалось неуютно. Он вдохнул поглубже — почему-то не дышал последние несколько мгновений — и замотал головой.

— Нет. Не сегодня. Мне нужно… домой, у меня ещё есть дела вечером.

— О. Хорошо.

Баки с тем же неунывающим видом убрал деньги обратно в карман и встал с лавочки. Он стоял рядом, не двигаясь, всё то время, пока Стив убирал картонку, карандаши и скетч внутрь рюкзака и надевал свою шляпу.

— Ты всё ещё здесь, — констатировал Стив, чувствуя себя довольно неловко. Сам не мог понять, почему так реагировал на этого мужика. Тот не источал угрозы и ничего от него не хотел. Был спокоен и даже мил — настолько, насколько мог быть милым такой тип. Может, всё дело было в том, что он сказал ему в тот день. Или что Баки знал его секрет насчёт работы в доме престарелых. Или нервничал потому, что тоже знал о нём кое-что — и не говорил об этом.

— Тут, вроде, одна дорога, — Баки внезапно отмер и зашёл за лавочку, чтобы поднять свою бейсболку — всё ту же, с засаленным краем — и надеть её на голову. — Мы можем пойти вместе.

Стив уже приготовил слова для отказа, но потом устало вздохнул и махнул рукой — к чёрту, Баки прав. Дорога одна, и, идущие друг за другом на расстоянии десяти шагов, они будут выглядеть ещё нелепее, чем рядом.

Он зашагал вперёд, и Баки, тут же подстраиваясь под его быстрый шаг, занял место слева от него. Забавно, потому что Наташа всегда ходила справа — говорила, что так ей намного удобнее.

— У меня новая форма, — сказал он с нотками самодовольства в голосе. — Выдали несколько дней назад.

Стив усмехнулся. Сказал:

— Не забывай её стирать.

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо ответил Баки. — Я бережно отношусь к вещам. Если стирать слишком часто, ткань портится.

Стив удивился, но промолчал. Они шли очень близко, в шаге друг от друга. Наверное, из-за новой формы, ещё не успевшей пропитаться Баки, запаха почти не ощущалось. На миг Стив успел пожалеть об этом.

— Смотри, — вдруг сказал Баки с улыбкой. — Сладкая вата. Вчера не было. Хочешь?

Стив фыркнул и замотал головой.

Баки пожал плечами и не задумываясь потратил те самые пять баксов, что не отдал Стиву, на огромное белое облако на палочке.

— Люблю её, — пояснил он, вгрызаясь в мякоть и марая нос, губы и козырёк кепки. Стив всё же улыбнулся. — Сладкая. Если захочешь — угощайся.

Стив гордо поднял подбородок, снова мотнул головой и прибавил шагу. Баки не отставал. Еда на ходу совершенно ему не мешала. Стива хватило на пару с лишним десятков шагов. После чего он вытянул руку и, не спрашивая разрешения — уже получено, ведь так? — отщипнул у Баки хороший ватный кусок. И принялся потихоньку объедать. Если Баки и подумал что-то на счёт этого, то ничего ему не сказал. А Стив благоразумно не поворачивался, чтобы не встречаться взглядами.

Шагали в молчании, и скоро голову Стива снова заполонили докучливые мысли насчёт картины и выставки. Уставший от их навязчивости, совершенно обессиленный, Стив поморщился и шумно выдохнул.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Баки с искренним участием.

Стив не ожидал этого — ни вопроса, ни участия. И намеревался отделаться привычным: «Да, не забивай голову». Но то ли то, как Баки смотрел на него — просто, прямо и открыто, — то ли собственные мысли, занявшие всю голову и яростно просящиеся наружу, то ли волнение, от которого страшно хотелось освободиться — непонятно, что именно из этого сподвигло его открыть рот. Но он его открыл и не замолкал, пока не выложил все свои терзания как на духу.

— Ты говоришь, зелёные? — задумчиво переспросил Баки.

— Да. И я измучился, подбирая верный оттенок. Кажется, так и не подобрал, — Стив понуро опустил плечи. Он не хотел, чтобы его жалели или расспрашивали. Но, выговорившись практически незнакомому человеку, он почувствовал, что груз на плечах стал чуточку легче. Такое приятное ощущение. Даже дышать стало проще.

— Но они ведь не зелёные.

Стив встал посреди аллеи, как вкопанный.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — спросил он медленно, чувствуя, как закипает, как закручивается внутри пружина гнева. Конечно, левому газонокосильщику лучше знать, какие у Нат глаза.

— Когда я видел вас, ну, когда ты чуть не бросился под газонокосилку, я посмотрел и на девушку тоже. Красивая. И глаза жёлтые. Как янтарь. Или как если смотреть на яркое солнце сквозь зеленоватую пивную бутылку…

Стив почувствовал себя, словно его ударили чем-то тяжёлым по затылку. Голова трещала и кружилась. Жёлтые. Жёлто-зелёные, янтарные, кошачьи. Господи, как же он мог этого не увидеть. Ведь интуитивно знал всё то время, что они с Наташей знакомы, но никак не мог вытрясти это знание из своей глупой головы. А сейчас — словно мир разобрался и наконец собрался правильно.

— Эй, ты куда? — донеслось сзади.

Стиву было некогда отвечать. Он уже бежал, задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций; гнал себя что есть мочи в сторону дома — за красками, за кистями, за другой одеждой. Нужно было что-то придумать, что-то такое, чтобы убедить Говарда дать ему ещё час наедине с картиной. Прямо на вечеринке — почему нет? Ведь он учредитель, он сможет всё устроить. Пускай остальные развлекаются — он сделает всё тихо и незаметно. Он попросит, как следует. Говард не откажет ему.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здание, где жил Говард Старк, оказалось огромной стеклянной высоткой в стиле хайтек в самом центре Манхэттена.

Стив дожидался Наташу перед входом — там за стеклянной дверью скучал портье в красивом форменном костюме. Немыслимо. Это ведь просто жилой дом, разве нет?

— Охренеть, — выдохнула Наташа, подойдя почти к самой зеркальной стене и заломив голову вверх, к небу. — Ты когда-нибудь бывал в таких местах?

Стив, чувствовавший себя слишком взволнованным из-за предстоящей эпопеи, помотал головой и повёл Наташу ко входу. У него внутри скреблось сомнение, что их вообще пустят.

Дверь перед ними открыл мужчина в красной бархатной шапочке. Улыбнулся и одарил профессиональным оценивающим взглядом.

Они оказались перед серьёзным постом охраны — несколько вооружённых человек, оператор-администратор за стойкой и рамка металло-детектора.

— Мы к Говарду Старку, — как можно ровнее сказал Стив, когда к ним подошёл один из охранников. Голос было скакнул вверх, но Стив не дал себе осрамиться, перейдя на хриплый шёпот.

С мрачной вежливостью им предложили показать содержимое портфеля и дамской сумочки. Без интереса вывалили всё бесконечное блестяще-звенящее содержимое Наташиного ридикюля, покопались в нём и вернули обратно. После рамки их мягко прохлопали по бокам, и после больше никто не обращал на них внимания.

Они прошли по лощёной ковровой дорожке до лифтового холла и только тогда позволили себе выдохнуть.

— Я в шоке, — честно призналась Наташа. — Тут проверяют круче, чем в аэропорту.

Стив пожал плечами. Так сложилось, что за свои девятнадцать лет он ещё никуда не летал. Только ездил в автобусах и на поездах.

Приехал лифт — зеркальный, отделанный деревянными панелями и размером напоминавший спальню Стива. Боясь лишний раз прикоснуться к натёртым до блеска стёклам, Стив нажал на кнопку тридцать третьего этажа.

— Твоё лицо, — обличающе произнесла Наташа, наклоняясь ближе. — Ты не мазал свои синяки перед вечеринкой. Они уже просвечивают. Это никуда не годится.

Порывшись в сумочке, она быстро вытащила на свет очередной флакончик и, нажав на подбородок снизу, принялась приводить его в порядок. Стив морщился, но не закрывал глаз, наблюдая. Он не так часто позволял себе пялиться. А ведь Наташа была одним из самых интересных, притягательных в плане внешности людей, что он знал. Очень яркая, необычная, до краёв наполненная содержанием — это читалось в её золотисто-зеленоватых, чёртов дальтоник Стив Роджерс, глазах. Сегодня она оделась так, как одевалась редко. Вызывающе-сексуально. Короткое алое платье обтягивало её тело, выставляя напоказ ложбинку между грудей, и почти не давало простора для фантазии. Чёрные чулки — когда Нат наклонилась к нему, он увидел их ажурный верхний край в отражении зеркала — спускались по точёным лодыжкам к кожаным ботильонам на шпильках, которыми явно можно убить. Косуха в панковском стиле завершала её горячий образ, и Стив подумал вдруг, чего это она разоделась? Но вслух спрашивать не стал.

Лифт ехал долго, мягко позвякивая, когда преодолевал очередной этаж. Наташа успела привести в порядок его лицо, поправить волну своих огненно-рыжих волос, ещё на раз обвести идеально очерченные губы помадой и даже вздохнуть в нетерпении.

— Мне нужно срочно переговорить с Говардом, — решил всё-же сказать Стив, когда молчание вдруг начало давить на перепонки. — А после я, возможно, пропаду на час — полтора. Если он позволит мне изменить кое-что в картине.

Наташа поражённо вздохнула:

— Ты всё никак не успокоишься? Я думала, ты уже закончил с ней.

— Я тоже так думал, — потупился Стив. — До сегодняшнего дня. Прости, это правда важно, и я попробую выпросить у Говарда разрешение. Ты не будешь скучать без меня?

Наташа смотрела на него, вглядываясь своими невероятными глазами. После чего изогнула край рта в фирменной ухмылке и ответила:

— Обещаю тебе не скучать. Только не уходи один. Набери, как закончишь. Вместе пришли — вместе должны и уйти. Хорошо?

— Конечно. Договорились.

Стив кивнул, и лифт остановился на нужном этаже. Музыка, гремевшая в квартире где-то в конце коридора, ощутимо вибрировала на стенах уже в начале холла. Переглянувшись, они улыбнулись друг другу и решительно двинулись по мягкому ковру в сторону вечеринки. За их спинами снова раскрылся лифт — соседний — и выпустил новую припоздавшую компанию.

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Открытая настежь дверь, много, очень много людей, большую половину которых Стив видел в колледже только мельком. Он заметил Пегги, одетую в сногсшибательное тёмное платье, словно сшитое из звёздного неба — та выполняла роль радушной хозяйки, встречая новоприбывших в холле — и помахал ей рукой. Она улыбнулась в ответ и крикнула:

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, Стив. Говард пока занят, он присоединится к нам позже.

Стив кивнул и потянул Наташу дальше, в самую гущу двигающейся под музыку толпы, веселящейся, пьющей из прозрачных красивых бокалов что-то ядрёного зелёного и жёлтого цвета, туда, где манили своим разворотом на сто восемьдесят градусов видовые окна.

— Это двухэтажный пентхаус, выдохнула ему громким шёпотом на ухо Наташа. — Ты можешь себе представить, сколько стоит здесь жить?

— Не считай чужие деньги, Нат, — усмехнулся в ответ ей на ухо Стив. — Бесполезное и неблагодарное занятие.

Они протолкались к небольшой мягкой зоне с белыми кожаными диванами. Вокруг всё ультрасовременное, металлическое, стеклянное блестело от мерцания светомузыки, бликовало и струилось, и Стив почувствовал себя словно в какой-то иной реальности.

Им предложили поднос с теми самыми бокалами с содержимым термоядерных цветов. Наташа выбрала оранжевый, Стив — зелёный. Выпили и тут же взяли ещё — это оказались потрясающе вкусные фруктовые коктейли на основе крепких алкогольных ликёров. Каждый глоток дразнил горло, и хотелось добавить ещё и ещё.

— Тебе ещё рисовать, ты не забыл? — хихикнула Наташа, томно устраиваясь на белом диване. Контраст её порочного образа и невинного оттенка обивки оказался настолько резким, что Стив ненадолго завис, а Наташа только рассмеялась громче. А потом вмиг посерьёзнела: — Иди и найди его. И заставь дать тебе то, что тебе нужно. Пока ты ещё в состоянии, Стив.

Он едва услышал её слова сквозь музыкальный фон и ровный непрекращающийся белый шум разговоров и смеха. Для храбрости допил и второй коктейль тоже — не пропадать же добру? Бодрящему, лаймово-мятному, такому вкусному. Стив почувствовал, как в голове и теле стало приятно тепло и немного вязко. Его чуть заштормило, но Стив справился с этим, поворачиваясь к танцующим и начиная спрашивать у каждого, не видели ли они Говарда.

Язык довёл его до широкой хайтековой — просто куски стекла, исчезающие в стене — лестнице на второй этаж. На мгновение смутившись, нормально ли идти туда без приглашения, Стив собрал волю в кулак и начал подниматься. Он не отступит от задуманного. Кто угодно, только не он.

Оказавшись в тёмном холле, он здраво рассудил, что должен идти на свет. Дверь, третья по счёту, была приоткрыта. Оттуда доносился мягкий завлекательный женский смех — Стив знал, что так смеются девушки, пытающиеся продемонстрировать смущение. Которого на самом деле нет и в помине. Словно этот звук должен был заставить мужчину одуматься и притормозить, а не прыгать с головой в омут своего желания.

Задумавшись, Стив вошёл внутрь прежде, чем вспомнил о правилах хорошего тона. Ведь можно было постучать. Он не успел.

— Говард? О, извиняюсь, я помешал…

Говард сидел на банкетке перед огромным чёрным роялем. На его коленях мостилась длинноногая красотка с не менее длинными светлыми волосами. Ажурные лямки её платья были спущены вниз, и момент Стив выбрал на самом деле самый неподходящий: Говард держал в ладонях её полные груди и облизывал крупный розовый сосок. Он отвлёкся и повернул голову.

— Стив. Нет, ты не… Люси уже уходит, — без какого-либо смущения Говард улыбнулся ему странной улыбкой и помог девушке натянуть верх платья на грудь. После чего красотка поднялась и, покачиваясь на шпильках, прошла мимо Стива. Не забыв смерить его уничижительным взглядом. — Не стой там, — он поманил рукой, приглашая. — Правда, ты даже вовремя. Она была чересчур настойчивой. Знаешь, никакого манёвра, никакой радости завоевания. Приходи, бери, уходи. Приходи снова. Никаких обид, никаких обязательств. Никакого интереса.

Говард устало вздохнул. Стив едва ли слышал его: увлеченно осматривал комнату — точнее, музыкальный зал. Размерами он был не меньше всей их бруклинской квартиры. Просторный, уютный, с пушистым светлым ковром на тёмном паркете и гигантским роялем посередине. Но не это больше всего поразило Стива. А по потрясающие воображение видовые окна на другом конце зала. И огни, тысячи огней Нью-Йорка за ними, где-то внизу, рассыпанные в ночной темноте словно забытые кем-то новогодние гирлянды.

Ничего не соображая, Стив подошёл к ним и едва ли не упёрся носом в стекло, разглядывая вязь знакомого рисунка улиц Манхэттена. Весь центр и даже тёмное пятно Парка были как на ладони. Сердце Стива помимо воли разогналось до частого мерного стука от чистого наслаждения увиденным.

— Красиво, правда? — раздался голос Говарда совсем близко, над самым ухом. Стив уловил запах алкоголя — тот явно выпил больше двух бокалов коктейля. И, видимо, именно поэтому вёл себя так странно: томно, лениво двигался и так же говорил. Словно не успел переключиться с флирта на дружескую беседу. — Хотел бы я посмотреть на это твоими глазами, Стив. Увидеть, как видишь ты. Почувствовать твой восторг. Я смотрю на эти огни каждый вечер и уже, кажется, давно ничего не чувствую.

Стив вздрогнул и отвлёкся от разглядывания, когда Говард обе свои ладони упёр в стекло над его плечами, так, что он оказался между них. Как пойманный в клетку.

Он медленно обернулся и оказался нос к носу с Говардом. С его тёмными карими глазами, с его дыханием. Первым безотчётным и очень сильным желанием было вывернуться, оттолкнуть, сбежать. Но Говард его не касался даже. И, Стив был уверен, не стал бы удерживать помимо воли. Он не мог сбежать сейчас. Он даже не успел поговорить о картине.

На него смотрели, словно на любопытный экспонат. Но взгляд Говарда был осязаемым и жарким, и от него Стиву, который никогда даже не думал оказаться в подобной ситуации, стало очень, очень неловко. Вниз живота словно упал тяжёлый камень, и он едва успевал дышать.

— Тебе говорили когда-нибудь, что ты красивый? — спросил его Говард тихим, шепчущим голосом. Он почти касался кончиком своего носа носа Стива. — Твоё лицо. Правильные формы, прекрасный нос, и даже лёгкая кривизна его не портит. Ресницы. Знаешь, девушкам не хватает таких ресниц, как у тебя, Стив. Они бы знали, что с ними делать. А губы…

Стив сглотнул. Кажется, Говард наклонился ещё ближе, и Стив, совершенно не соображая, что творит, качнулся вперёд и прижался губами к его губам. Сухо, неумело. Щётка аккуратных усов царапнула кожу над верхней губой. А потом Стив почувствовал, как Говард улыбнулся в поцелуй и отстранился.

— Дыши, Стив. Не забывай дышать. Я тебя не съем, — сказал он и убрал, наконец руки, отошёл на шаг и встал рядом, тоже глядя куда-то вдаль, за стекло. — Знаешь, иногда я думаю обо всяких нескромных вещах с разными людьми. И про тебя я тоже думал. Ты… необычный. Как дикий фрукт, который обязательно надо достать, сорвать и попробовать. Но почему-то я уверен, что после тебя меня изжога замучает. Или несварение. Или ещё что похуже, — Говард повернул голову и глянул искоса, с хитрой улыбкой. Стив едва дышал — он не знал, как реагировать.

— Почему?

— О, — Говард улыбнулся ещё шире. — Тут всё просто. Ты ведь девственник, я прав? Не нужно смущаться, это поймёт сразу любой, кого ты поцелуешь. И дело не в отсутствии навыка. А в выражении твоих глаз. Так вот. С девственниками много мороки. Я мог бы влюбить тебя, возможно, даже сам бы увлёкся. Но это долгий путь, а я, знаешь ли, по большей части спринтер. Мне быстро надоедает. Да и ты, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Стива и вдруг ласково провёл рукой по волосам, по уху, чуть оттянув мочку за шайбу тоннеля. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем я.

Говард выдержал паузу, не сводя с него глаз. Стив смотрел куда угодно, только не в ответ. Не мог. Его щёки горели от искреннего стыда и от того, как Говард запросто рассуждает о таких вещах.

— Так зачем ты меня искал? — тот вдруг резко сменил тему и тон на деловой, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул.

— Говард, я…

— Боже, говори прямо. После нашего разговора мы как минимум породнились, — усмехнулся Говард.

— Я знаю, что перехожу все границы, — смелее продолжил Стив. — Но мне нужно ещё немного времени со своей картиной. Она же где-то здесь? Пожалуйста…

— Мальчики? Как вы тут? Не скучает?

А проёме двери замерла ослепительно прекрасная Пегги, и Стив увидел вдруг, как лицо Говарда озарилось улыбкой искренней радости.

— Милая, ты чрезвычайно вовремя. Стив обратился ко мне с просьбой. Он забыл поставить на картину свою авторскую подпись. Ты не могла бы проводить его и открыть кабинет?

Пегги, уже вошедшая в залу, словно текущая подолом платья по мягкому ковру, приблизилась к ним и взяла протянутый ей небольшой ключ. На миг Говард поймал её запястье и поцеловал туда, где бьётся пульс.

Стив чувствовал себя до крайности неловко и с облегчением поспешил за Пегги, как только та направилась к выходу из залы. В дверях он остановился и всё же обернулся. Говард стоял у окна и, скрестив руки за спиной, смотрел на огни ночного города.

Пегги провела его до конца коридора и открыла дверь. Стив определил помещение как кабинет. Очень просторный, дорогой кабинет с поражающей фантазию библиотекой вместо стен. Пегги включила основной свет, и Стив увидел множество картин, прислонённых к чему придётся. Его картина стояла на сидении массивного кожаного кресла в самом конце длинного стола и укоризненно смотрела глазами Наташи неправильного цвета.

— Выключи свет и закрой, как закончишь, — мягко сказала Пегги и оставила его одного.

Стив, потирая руки в предвкушении любимой работы, шёл к своей картине. Всё казалось простым и понятным, стоило ему осознать проблему и найти решение. Он вытащил и разложил на столе тюбики с красками, кисти и палитру. Улыбнулся и принялся за дело.

Спустя полтора часа он, толкаясь между танцующими людьми внизу, звонил Наташе. Дозвонился только с третьего раза и начал кричать в трубку, пытаясь перебить музыку:

— Нат, ты где? Я закончил, жду тебя внизу.

Из трубки доносились странные звуки. Шорохи, вздохи, сбитое дыхание.

— Да… Да… Хорошо, — простонала Наташа и отключилась.

Нахмурившись, Стив расположился на белом диване рядом с незнакомой целующейся парочкой и украдкой открыл сжатую в кулак ладонь. Там в складке кожи лежала маленькая розовая таблетка. Экстази. Пегги настойчиво рекомендовала её Стиву, когда тот вернул ключ от кабинета. Сказала, что это бонус от Говарда всем гостям: самое лучшее, качественное и чистое, что только можно достать в Нью-Йорке. И совершенно безопасное. Он хотел отказаться, но Пегги, улыбнувшись, просто взяла его за руку, раскрыла ладонь, положила её в центр и закрыла кулак. Сказала: «Попробуй обязательно. Это так красиво. Ты как художник просто обязан испытать это хотя бы раз».

И теперь он смотрел на маленькую розовую пилюлю в руке и раздумывал. Мысли катились вяло и не в ту сторону. Он чувствовал опустошение и почти космическую дыру внутри груди. Закончив глаза Наташи такими, какими они должны быть, он отошёл на пару шагов и поразился. Картина поменялась. Её настроение, энергетика, её послание. У девушки на картине возникла целая жизнь за плечами, и Стив не знал, радует ли это его. Она выглядела слишком живой и немного… печальной.

— Вот ты где, — растрёпанная Наташа появилась из ниоткуда и, взяв за руку, настойчиво потащила в сторону выхода. Стив только и успел, что покрепче сжать таблетку в кулаке и убрать её в карман.

Когда они остались наедине в пустом коридоре перед лифтами, Наташа тяжело прислонилась к стене, посмотрела на Стива и вдруг выпалила:

— Я переспала с Говардом. Прямо сейчас. Дважды… Я искала тебя, мы случайно встретились на лестнице, и…

— Боже, — выдохнул Стив и закрыл лицо руками, привалился к стене рядом с Наташей.

— Только не читай мне нотаций. Я не стыжусь и не беспокоюсь на этот счёт. Он был хорош, я получила удовольствие, так что…

— Он начал клеить меня, когда я пришёл просить насчёт картины, — смущённо выдал Стив в свои ладони. — И я поцеловал его. Так само собой случилось, я не понимаю, что на меня нашло.

Молчание напрягало, и Стив убрал руки от лица. Наташа смотрела на него со смесью восторга и недоумения.

— Так, стоп, — сказала вдруг она, взмахивая руками. — Нам нужно покурить.

— Не думаю, что здесь можно.

Наташа уже рылась в своём ридикюле, и скоро вытащила на белый свет тощую пачку сигарет.

— Пойдем. Даже в таких хайтековских башнях должна быть пожарная лестница. Сейчас мы её найдём.

Поблуждав по этажу минут десять, они всё же увидели неприметную дверку, ведущую на общий балкон. На улице свежо дул сладкий ветер с залива. Стив вдохнул его полной грудью и опёрся животом на перила.

— Не вывались, — попросила Наташа, прикуривая. Вышло только с третьего раза.

Вид с тридцать третьего этажа завораживал и вводил в транс.

Наташа курила, Стив просто стоял рядом и дышал, надеясь проветрить голову и избавиться от лишних паров алкоголя в ней.

— Так что ты говоришь? Ты поцеловал Говарда? А он что?

Стив вздохнул.

— Я не хотел его целовать. В смысле… он не оставил мне выбора. А я не любитель сбегать, — Наташа хмыкнула. — А потом он толкнул мне пространную речь о том, что не станет меня портить. Что мне нужен кто-то, способный на длинные дистанции. А он, мол, всего лишь скучающий спринтер.

Наташа курила, а потом расхохоталась.

— Чё-ёрт, — простонал вдруг Стив, хватаясь за голову. — А ведь он может подумать, что я полез целоваться потому, что надеялся получить разрешение дорисовать картину… Вот же…

Наташа крепко сжала его плечо.

— Не подумает, уверяю. Ты слишком… прости, Стив, но для таких комбинаций надо быть большей сукой. Он знает, какой ты. И не подумает так. А вот я… — Наташа горько усмехнулась, затягиваясь сигаретой до конца, выкидывая её прямо через перила и сразу доставая вторую. — Раздвинула ноги при первой встрече, как шлюха. И не жалею об этом. Может, мать на самом деле права, и я зря теряю время на учёбе? Могла бы уже работать и зарабатывала бы хорошо…

Этого Стив не мог стерпеть. Взял её за свободную от сигареты руку и как следует встряхнул.

— Не смей так говорить. Ты умная. Добрая. И очень красивая. Ты не шлюха. Никогда не слушай тех, кто говорит тебе всё это дерьмо.

Наташа улыбнулась ему, но вышло с каким-то надрывом. Её глаза в свете разгорающегося кончика сигареты влажно блестели.

— Я умная и добрая, Стиви, конечно. Но если бы я встретила приятного мужчину, который давал мне в достатке и секса, и денег… знаешь, я не раздумывая бы брала у него и одно, и другое. Безо всяких угрызений совести. И кто я после этого?

Стив не знал, что ответить. Наташа докурила сигарету, выкинула вниз затушенный окурок и спросила вдруг:

— И как тебе целоваться с парнем? Шевельнулось что-нибудь?

Стив смутился. Обычно их дружба исключала разговоры на такие щекотливые темы. Им и без них хватало, о чём поговорить. И вот, дожили… Он вздохнул.

— Не уверен. Но кажется, да. Это не было противно. И когда он стоял так близко… знаешь, мне не хватало воздуха, и я всё думал: «Ну же? Ну?» А потом взял — и сам… Дурак.

Наташа мягко рассмеялась.

— Значит, тебе надо попробовать.

— Что попробовать? — не понял Стив. Это был странный вечер, и все предлагали ему попробовать что-то, о чём он раньше даже представления не имел.

— Ты ледышка с девушками, Карандаш. Без обид. Может, просто нужно попробовать с парнями?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, необидно посмеиваясь, Наташа потянула его к лифтам.


	9. Chapter 9

В «Галерее» всё выглядело крайне богато и пафосно: высокие потолки и хрустальные люстры на сотни электрических свечей, светлые арки и поддерживающие их античные колонны. Несколько небольших залов, отведённых специально для этой выставки, индивидуальный свет, официанты с серебряными подносами и шампанское, шампанское, шампанское за тонкими стеклянными стенками фужеров. Оно искрилось и взрывалось на воздухе маленькими пузырьками, и всё происходящее — толкотня, строгие фраки и блестящие вечерние платья, смесь из разных парфюмов — давило Стиву на затылок, и от этого немного кружилась голова. А от непроходящего с вечера субботы волнения ещё и подташнивало. Неприятное ощущение, особенно если вспомнить, что в пятницу после странного завершения вечеринки у Старка они с Нат наскребли денег на завалящее виски и, упрятав бутылку в коричневый бумажный пакет, отправились гулять по набережной Манхэттена и пить. Допились они до пьяных глупых обещаний и откровенных признаний, из которых Стив половину не помнил того, что нёс. Кажется, он что-то горячо обещал Наташе и признавался, что у него есть план, но когда, проснувшись в субботу с медно звенящей головой, он попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, понял, что это бесполезно. В сознании стоял плотный белёсый туман, попахивавший спиртовыми парами.

Наташа, которую он крепко держал под руку, на самом деле была его спасательным кругом в этом море блёсток и высокомерных улыбок. Именно она его вела, незаметно для окружающих, именно она, подобно бушприту, принимала на себя волны из внимания и приветствий едва знакомых и вовсе незнакомых людей. Именно Наташа отобрала у него из рук бокал шампанского, и, едва они оказались в укромном уголке, вылакала залпом и свой, и его со словами:

— Тебе ещё рано, а мне в самый раз. Давай, ищи свою картину. Хочу посмотреть на неё в свете прожектора.

Стив, подавившийся словами от наглой выходки с шампанским, снова расправил перья. Картина, корень всех его зол и единственная надежда последних месяцев, которые он жил, втайне размышляя о том, как грамотно распределять огромную зарплату, что ему будут платить в дизайнерском отделе «Старк Индастриз». Он, конечно, был уверен, что хорош в своём деле. Но лучше бы похвала и восторги имели денежный эквивалент. В сложившейся ситуации это бы очень помогло ему жить и дышать свободнее.

— Спину ровнее, плечи шире, ну же, Стив, — шипела Наташа сквозь приклеенную улыбку, пока они пробирались по залам, то и дело кивая малознакомым сокурсникам и совсем незнакомым взрослым серьёзным дядям, которые, стало быть, имели власть и силу оценивать их талант. Стив вдруг подумал, что они сейчас очень похожи на случайных прохожих с улицы, которых завели за угол, выдали подобающую случаю одежду и, едва намекнув, что надо делать, втолкнули в двери «Галереи». Он хихикнул, закрывая рот ладонью, из-за чего издал совсем уж непотребный звук и заслужил уничижительный взгляд подруги. Это немного отрезвило.

А ещё то, что они, наконец, дошли. Стив остановился и долго стоял, не в силах сделать шага или отвести взгляд.

Она висела по центру стены. Луч концентрированного света, направленный откуда-то сверху, словно солнце, пробившее себе в облаках крохотную лазейку, освещало холст, и краски играли под ни, оживая и переливаясь. Девушка жила. Она только проснулась. А может, вставала с ложа после любовных утех, немного встрёпанная и совершенно бесстыдная. И взгляд… Стив сглотнул. Даже его, создателя, взгляд желтовато-зелёных глаз пробирал до мурашек по спине. Что уж говорить об остальных?

Вокруг картины то и дело останавливались люди. Было приятно наблюдать за ними, как они то подходят ближе, разглядывая каждый любовно им нанесённый мазок, то отходят, чтобы снова вздрогнуть под взглядом Наташиных глаз. Как переговариваются, что-то увлечённо обсуждая. Именно эти моменты Стива всегда особенно волновали. Когда искусство, в чём бы оно ни выражалось, заставляет что-то новое появляться чужих головах: мысли, образы, слова… вдохновение. Когда его творение словно по цепочке передаёт положительный заряд дальше. И даже те люди, кто проходили мимо, не особо задерживаясь, нет-нет да и вздрагивали под этим ощутимым взглядом. А значит, всё не зря, подумал Стив и широко, открыто улыбнулся.

— Она прекрасна, — тихо проговорила Наташа, не сводя с неё глаз. — И знаешь, мне даже полегчало. Это не я. То есть, это конечно моя точная копия, но я рада, что ты наделяешь меня чем-то, хм-м… — Наташа запнулась и задумалась. — Чем-то большим, чем я есть на самом деле. Знаешь, словно есть, куда стремиться. И это здорово. Если честно, всегда боялась, что ты нарисуешь меня настоящую, и я навсегда останусь жить на этом твоём холсте.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Глупости. Ты Уайльда перечитала. Но мне приятно, что тебе нравится. Нат, правда, — Стив взял её ладонь в свою и легонько сжал. — Мне важно, что ты думаешь о моих рисунках. Потому что ты всегда видишь в них самое главное. Суть, смысл — называй как хочешь. И честно делишься своими мыслями. Спасибо.

Наташа не успела ответить. По залам пронёсся мелодичный звон. Всех приглашали пройти в бальную залу, которую они с Наташей прошли мельком. Сейчас там была организована невысокая сцена, на которой стоял блестящий перстнем на руке и лаковыми носками ботинок Говард. Вокруг за расставленными столиками с белыми длинными скатертями сидели приглашённые от власть и деньги имущей верхушки. Создавалось ощущение, что этим людям их студенческая возня и волнение глубоко по барабану. Словно у них тут свои интересы — вкусно поесть и пообщаться с коллегами.

— Внимание, мягко проговорил в микрофон Говард. — Прошу минуточки тишины. Да, спасибо. Наступил самый важный момент выставки, — сказал он весомо, оглядывая толпу, ютящуюся чуть позади от столиков. Он немного щурился от лучей освещавшего его софита, но мужественно терпел этот дискомфорт. Его чёрно-белый фрак с розой в петлице смотрелся чересчур шикарно, на тонкой грани с пошлостью, и Стив очень ценил в Говарде это потрясающее умение — балансировать на столь опасной грани. Говард, словно удостоверившись, что все слушают его достаточно внимательно, продолжил: — Вы знаете, что выставка была открыта для узкого круга совета директоров «Старк Индастриз» и их приближённых лиц ещё вчера. И будет открыта для всех желающих посмотреть или купить любую из ваших картин, согласно разрешению автора, ещё неделю. Но результаты конкурса уже у меня на руках, и сейчас я зачитаю вам их.

Человеческое море сзади и по бокам взорвалось нетерпеливыми овациями и аплодисментами.

— Милая, — сказал Говард куда-то в неосвещённую сторону и улыбнулся, когда на сцену вышла Пегги с небольшим подносом. На её теле струилось жидким золотом потрясающее невесомое платье в пол. Она дошла до Говарда и, нежно улыбнувшись, протянула ему поднос. Говард, выждав барабанную дробь озвучки, картинно вскрыл ножом конверт и вытащил оттуда свёрнутый втрое белоснежный лист бумаги.

— И-и-и… — протянул он, разворачивая, — имена трёх счастливчиков, получающих место в «Старк Индастриз»… — Он уставился на лист, чуть нахмурился, но после тут же совладал с лицом: — Майк Пратт, аплодисменты, Майку. Колин Отвелл, поздравляю, Колин. И…

У Стива внутри всё сжалось, а сердце бухало так громко, что шум от восторженного гомона толпы и громких хлопков ощущался каким-то далёким и незначительным. Он слышал только стук собственного сердца, оглушающий и упрямый, и голос Говарда, неумолимо вгрызающийся в сознание.

— Мария Хилл, — закончил Говард под фанфары, свист и аплодисменты. — Поздравляю всех счастливчиков с их заслуженными рабочими местами в корпорации моего отца. А теперь — не унывайте, пейте шампанское и не обходите стороной закуски, они сегодня отличные. Да начнутся танцы!

Грянула музыка — словно нажали на кнопку, и заиграл до этого безмолвный и недвижный в джаз-оркестр в стороне. Стив словно оглох разом. Он хватал ртом воздух, как приложенная о камень рыба, и никак не понимал, почему не получается вздохнуть. Перед глазами начинало медленно темнеть и кружиться. Он не понял, что происходит, только почувствовал грубую жалящую хватку от пальцев и ноготков на своём предплечье. Как его куда-то тащили, а ноги совершенно не хотели двигаться. А после поток прохлады и свежего воздуха, и короткая трубка, что кто-то пихал ему в рот. Впрыск, и его начало медленно отпускать.

— Дыши, Стив, — голос Наташи над ухом. И её глаза совсем рядом, не зелёные совсем, а мутно-жёлтые, обеспокоенные. Она держала его ингалятор от астмы и просила сделать ещё один глубокий вдох — на счёт. Стив слушался. Лекарство действовало, и спазм медленно проходил. Стив ощущал своё тело как одну не имеющую смыла дыру. Словно его нет вовсе — таким ударом стало для него всё произошедшее. Словно он никогда даже ради смеха не пытался представить этот вариант развития событий, и теперь получил за это по полной.

Наташа, ещё раз проверив, надёжно ли он стоит у стены, положила его руку на баллончик, а сама отошла к перилам — оказывается, они стояли на балконе на высоте второго этажа. И были не одни. Стив, вдыхая и выдыхая на счёт, бездумно глазел на Наташу. На её длинное с разрезом до бедра изумрудное платье. На точёную длинную ногу в этом самом разрезе, на чёрную туфлю с длиннющей шпилькой внизу, на аккуратной стопе.

— Прости, я аккуратно, ладно? — извиняющимся тоном произнесла она, вытащила пачку с сигаретой, совершенно не по-дамски торопливо прикурила и тут же глубоко затянулась, зажмуриваясь от отворачиваясь от Стива на выдохе.

Стив не мог двигаться. Да и с мыслями было плохо. Шок придавил его как бетонная плита, даже дышать выходило с трудом, но он старался.

Она выкурила сигарету в какие-то смешные четыре или пять затяжек. С ненавистью затушила ё о мрамор перил и выкинула вниз в кусты цветущего олеандра — словно назло.

— Ты понял, что произошло? — спросила она негромко и очень устало. — Понял, что они тут проворачивают?

Стив не мог ни думать, ни говорить. Он только стоял и хлопал глазами, сконцентрированный на своём дыхании.

— Они все — с моего курса, Стив. Чертёжники. Проектировщики. Хорошие ребята, хотя до меня им далеко. Старки срать хотели на ваше высокое искусство, Стиви. На игру цветов и полутеней. Я видела работу Марии, совершенная посредственность, яркие цвета, прямые линии. Зато она отлично справляется с проекциями и разрезами, и именно поэтому она будет работать в «Старк Индастриз», а ты нет. Прости, Стив. Я не знала. Но когда он назвал имена двух ребят с моего курса, я подумала, что бред какой-то…

На Стива вдруг накатило. Огромная, смывающая волна ярости. Он вспыхнул от её прилива, от участившегося сердцебиения, от адреналиновой атаки снизу вверх: от пальцев на ногах до самой макушки. И, не дослушав Наташу, сорвался с места, обратно в бальную залу, доверяя одним лишь инстинктам.

Он нашёл взглядом Говарда почти сразу — в небольшой компании незнакомых мужчин, об руку с Пегги. Наверное, было в Стиве что-то такое сейчас, что Говард быстро извинился и, позволив схватить себя под локоть и увести, добрался в этой хватке до какого-то полутёмного коридора, где Стив и припечатал его к Стене. А потом вырвался, шипя, и Стив, даже в приступе ярости не позволяя себе напасть, схватил его за лацканы фрака:

— Помощь юным талантам, С-старк? Гранты для самых даровитых? — выплюнул он ему в лицо, из губ в губы.

Неожиданно из-за угла появился широкоплечий мужчина в чёрном костюме и с наушником в одном ухе.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Старк? спросил он холодно, явно оценивая тщедушного Стива, прижавшего Говарда к стене.

— Да-да, всё в порядке, — как можно ровнее и спокойнее ответил Говард. — Это дружеская… хм, беседа, — закончил он.

Мужчина только кивнул и бесшумно скрылся за углом.

На Стива это подействовало отрезвляюще. Он отпустил фрак и отошёл на шаг назад, позволяя Говарду оправиться. Пальцы не слушались, словно ещё сжимая ткань, руки дрожали. Стив громко шмыгнул носом.

Говард посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом бросил:

— Идём, Роджерс. Чёрт, горячий ты малый. Знал бы я, не стал отказываться так просто. Да уж. Я думал, ты меня придушишь. Уф, острые ощущения. Надо же.

Стив не понимал. Ни что мелет Старк, ни куда они идут. Пока тот не остановился перед одной из дверей, открыл её и впустил внутрь. Они попали в небольшой кабинет с овальным столом для переговоров и массивными кожаными креслами вокруг него. Говард тут же устроился на столе, сверля Стива взглядом.

— Ты прав, я не стану оправдываться. Эти контракты на самом деле — годовая кабала с минимальными бонусами. И если ты с головой, то сумеешь этим воспользоваться как хорошим стартом. А если ты просто трудяга-чертёжник, что провкалываешь год на стажёрской зарплате, после чего тебя выкинут и найдут новые, свежие таланты. Знаешь, не многие выдерживают тот поток работы, с которым предстоит справляться, работая в компании. Все думают, как будут тратить будущую зарплату. И никто о том, насколько много предстоит работать. На этом отец и играет. А ещё на том, что все хотят попасть в «Старк Индастриз». Это большой бизнес, Стив. А там, где бизнес, имеет значение только выгода и прибыль. Здесь не место искусству. Но, — Говард хмыкнул, — легенда должна жить и поддерживаться. Ажиотаж — сохраняться, — он пожал плечами и снова уставился на Стива, серьёзно и очень осязаемо.

Стив сглотнул. В горле стоял ком. Он чувствовал себя так, словно тлеет по углам, как лист бумаги, от не выплеснувшейся до конца ярости. От безнадёжности, от осознания этой грандиозной подставы, которой он посвятил столько своего времени, столько душевных и физических сил, столько своих надежд. И как же теперь…

— Какой ты… — Стиву изменил голос, получилось глухо и с присвистом из-за недавнего приступа астмы. Он даже не знал, как толком хотел закончить: урод? Мудак? Говно человек? Всё это было не то, всё это было не о Говарде. Больше всего уязвляло именно смутное осознание правоты и этой пускай запоздалой, но всё же искренности. В груди стало отвратительно больно.

Говард громко фыркнул и вдруг широко улыбнулся. Его усики двинулись следом за поднявшейся верхней губой.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что бессмысленно оскорблять меня. Это просто эмоции. И, если тебя утешит, твою картину купили.

Стив широко распахнул глаза.

— Тысяча долларов. Неплохая цена?

— Кто? — глухо спросил Стив. Почему-то это было важно, где теперь будет жить Богиня.

— У нас не принято разглашать…

— Кто?! — вдруг крикнул Стив, освобождаясь от остатков клокотавшей внутри ярости.

Говард замолчал, стиснув губы в линию.

— Я. Я купил её, потому что она — лучшее, что я видел за последние два года на этих дурацких выставках. Держи.

И он преспокойно залез во внутренний карман своего фрака, достал портмоне и отсчитал в нём несколько купюр. Протянул их Стиву.

— Бери. Это твои честно заработанные трудом деньги. Или что, — он вдруг нехорошо усмехнулся, — хочешь кинуть их мне в лицо?

Стив хотел. Очень хотел. Быть может, затолкать их в рот Говарду. Или ещё куда. Он не отличался подобными мыслями никогда, но сегодня всё так навалилось, и ему окончательно снесло крышу. Тысяча. Целая тысяча баксов. Два, а то и три месяца без осточертевших подработок, без прорисовки фонов, только тишина ночи и спокойный здоровый сон…

Покрепче сжав зубы, Стив подошёл ближе, забрал купюры и стиснул их в пальцах. После чего вышел из кабинета, оставляя Говарда за спиной, и громко захлопнул дверью. И вдруг побежал. Со всех сил, не разбирая дороги петляя по коридорам, бежал, пока не выдохся совсем. Стив привалился к ближайшей стене, тяжело дыша, и понял, что представления не имеет, где находится. Внутри словно порвалась долго растягиваемая тонкая крепкая плёнка. Треснула и поехала по шву, выпуская наружу всхлипы и рыдания. Стив съехал по стене, устраиваясь на ковровом покрытии пола, и дал волю истерике. Сидел, сжимал в кулаке честно заработанную тысячу долларов и плакал, пуская слёзы и сопли на прокатный фрак.

У каждой Американской мечты, оказывается, есть своя цена. Его, быть может, и не такая плохая.

Наташа нашла его спустя три неотвеченных жужжащих звонка и полчаса времени. Стив сидел на полу в той же позе в полутёмном коридоре и смотрел в стену.

Она заметила скомканные деньги, зажатые в тонких пальцах.

— Купили картину, да? — скорее констатировала, чем спросила она. Стив только моргнул, смахивая оставшиеся капли. — Давай-ка, поднимайся. И так весь фрак уделал. Ну что за беда с тобой? Давай-давай, Стиви, двигайся, ты не пушинка. Пойдём отсюда.

Её тон не утешал, а, скорее, успокаивал отсутствием эмоций. Он был тёплым и привычным, даже немного строгим; и было желание подчиняться ему, хотя бы на время передать ответственность и управление. Стив поднялся на ноги, удерживаемый Наташей за плечо, и они пошли.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насколько Стив не считал себя домоседом, настолько же сильно его потянуло домой. Он тут же провёл стыдную аналогию с раненым зверем, который будет из последних сил ползти в родное, укромное место, чтобы или сдохнуть, или зализать свои многочисленные раны.

Сдыхать он, конечно, не собирался. Но хотя внешне Стив был цел и невредим, то, что творилось у него внутри, сложно было подвергнуть хоть какой-то сортировке и осознанию. У него никак не получалось ухватиться ни за одну мысль, и каждая из них, даже самая отдалённая, в итоге сводилась к самоуничижению, жалости к себе и ядовитому сожалению о рухнувших мечтах. Он оплакивал их, чувствуя сжимающуюся в груди и трещащую по швам гордость. Оплакивал свою веру в то, что каждый труд приведёт к награде, хоронил свою надежду на светлое будущее «уже сейчас». Почему-то ему отчётливо стало ясно, что больше ничего и никогда уже не сможет быть хорошо. Словно он пропустил свой поезд, идущий мимо раз в десятилетие, и теперь никак не догнать, не уцепиться за перила последнего вагона. Поезд в пути, а он, неудачник Стив Роджерс, остался там же, где и был.

Разве что с тысячей баксов в кармане.

Именно это он сделал первым, когда добрался до дома. Выложил смятые деньги перед неспящей мамой — она сидела в их маленькой кухоньке и читала в свете настольной лампы бумажную «Джейн Остин». Она читала её уже много-много лет, всегда, когда переживала или нервничала. Когда ждала Стива, вот как сейчас. Он выложил деньги на стол, кое-как разжав пальцы, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Его до сих потряхивало, и щёки щипало от ночной прохлады и невысыхающих слёз. Как всегда, ей хватило одного взгляда и тяжёлого вздоха. Стиву хватило распахнутых для объятия рук. Он упал в них, как падал редко — никогда не позволял себе лишней слабости. В его доме было три женщины, и он справедливо рассуждал, что слабости должны остаться на их совести. И вот до чего он докатился.

— Я испачкал прокатный фрак, — выдавил он из себя в тёплое мамино плечо, чувствуя, как её руки, словно мягкие крылья, обнимают его и поглаживают по спине. Путая следы, будто фрак был главной его проблемой. Громко шмыгнул носом и всё же признался: — У меня ничего не получилось, мам. Я не прошёл конкурс. Я… всех подвёл, — тихо закончил он и так же беззвучно разрыдался, уже неизвестно какой раз за вечер. Он не помнил больше ни одного происшествия в своей жизни, из-за которого бы он так расклеился. Даже на похоронах отца мужественно не проронил ни слезинки. И вот теперь всё пускал и пускал нюни, и как бы ни ненавидел себя за это, остановиться не мог. Слишком плохо, тошно скребло внутри.

Мама не торопила. И Стив подумал, как же хорошо, что уже ночь, и сёстры спят. Он бы не выдержал их жалости, просто нет. Она бы добила его окончательно. Мама не жалела. Она принимала его таким, каким он пришёл — сломанным и разбитым. И эти её хрупкие, но очень тёплые и ласковые объятия давали смутную надежду, что сломался он не до конца, и разбитое ещё можно склеить.

— Ты никого не подвёл, Стиви, кроме себя, — после долгого молчания проронила мама. — Ты поставил большую, серьёзную задачу. И ты старался, о, мальчик мой, я видела, как сильно ты старался. Но что-то пошло не так, и удача обошла тебя стороной. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, взять паузу. Тайм-аут, Стив. Ничего не делай. Не принимай никаких решений. Дай себе время. Поверь мне, очень скоро всё наладится…

Мама что-то говорила и говорила, поглаживая его по макушке. Стив едва ли слышал половину. Пытался подзарядиться теплом, и у него почти получалось.

— Он купил мою картину. За тысячу.

— Кто?

— Говард. Говард Старк.

— Тот мальчик, который устраивал выставку? — искренне поинтересовалась мама. — Разве это плохие новости?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Я чувствую себя обманутым. Словно… понимаешь, он ведь знал, как сильно я стараюсь. И… Мам, там так всё мутно, так нечестно с этим конкурсом, — Стив шмыгнул носом и отстранился, понимая, что страшно хочет спать. — Говорить больше не хочу об этом. Осточертело. Но я взял деньги. Не мог не взять.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, Стив, — серьёзно кивнула мама, удерживая за плечи. — Ты трудился, и твой труд вознаграждён. Пускай не совсем так, как ты мечтал. Но ты как минимум не в убытке. Тысяча долларов за картину юного художника — я думаю, Стиви, это хорошая цена.

Стив кивнул и широко зевнул. Пускай так. Если отбросить чувства, он ведь сам думал о чём-то подобном. Шок и мешанина чувств отступали, оставляя после себя только усталую пустоту. Он сухо поцеловал маму в тёплую впалую щёку и отправился в сторону ванной.

— Ты будешь в порядке, мой мальчик. Я уверена в этом.

— Буду, — буркнул Стив из-за спины. — Вот только что делать с фраком, ума не приложу.

Фрак они, конечно, привели в порядок с утра. Это заняло чуть больше часа. Если бы было так же просто навести порядок внутри Стива, он бы был счастлив.

С ним происходило то, чего боится каждый художник. Он потерял желание хоть что-либо рисовать, потерял ощущение цвета, ощущение дыхания во всём, что его окружало. Ничего не испытывал, кроме тупой внутренней обиды то ли на себя, то ли на весь мир.

Он избегал Наташу. Не столько потому, что она стала свидетельницей его позора и его слабости. Хотя, конечно, и поэтому тоже. Он просто страшно не хотел говорить о произошедшем, не хотел больше утешений, не хотел ничего. А новых тем у него в голове пока не появлялось. Он боялся услышать от Нат что-то, что снова всколыхнёт едва улёгшуюся тошнотворную взвесь внутри него.

Так же тщательно он избегал и Говарда, впервые сверяясь с общим расписанием и стараясь проходить разными коридорами, чтобы не столкнуться плечом к плечу. Он пытался как-то функционировать, учиться и выполнять задания по живописи и графике, но выходило посредственно, а мысли то и дело улетали куда-то далеко. Он потух, и это даже не пугало — он просто позволил себе плыть по течению, уже без какого-либо дерзкого удовольствия практикуя безразличный взгляд. А вот с осанкой и вздёрнутым подбородком вышла беда — оказывается, без должного настроя держать спину — пытка, и Стив постепенно перестал обращать на это внимание. Как и на то, что из звезды колледжа начал превращаться в белёсую тень. Открылась простая истина: если не поддерживать имидж и не мелькать тут и там с задранным подбородком и снисходительной улыбкой, если не участвовать активно во всех мероприятиях, как он делал раньше, и не быть в этом первым, всем очень скоро становится плевать на тебя. Для перемены хватает до смешного короткого времени длиной в неделю. Стив не был против. Он только старался не обращать внимания на то, как хреново себя чувствует из-за игнора Наташиных звонков и смс. На всё остальное ему тоже стало глубоко плевать.

— Привет, Стив, — сказали вдруг над головой, когда он механически пережёвывал взятый из дома сэндвич в парке на заднем дворе колледжа. Это был… Баки. Стив успел совершенно забыть о нём в свете последних событий. Да и на улице старался бывать пореже — всю неделю моросил противный мелкий дождь. И вот сегодня выбрался под блёклое солнце, чтобы подышать воздухом минут десять, пока обедает. — Оу, — Баки вдруг нахмурился, когда Стив поднял на него взгляд. — Ты как? Заболел?

От такой искренней и прямой заботы Стив даже выдавил подобие улыбки:

— Можно и так сказать. Но вообще не волнуйся, я здоров. Просто неурядицы… в учёбе, — соврал он, даже приблизительно не зная, как объяснить Баки причину своего состояния. Он и сам себе пока не мог всё по полочкам разложить.

— Хм, — Баки задумчиво уставился на него. — Тебе нужно развеяться. Сегодня пятница, отличный повод, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь выпить.

Стив, понимая вдруг, что Баки его приглашает на самом деле, сегодня, сейчас, улыбнулся шире:

— А ты не сдаёшься, да?

— Не в моих правилах, — пожал плечами Баки, лукаво кривя губы. — Я знаю отличное место. Всегда туда хожу, когда есть желание расслабиться в спокойной дружественной обстановке. Так как?

Стив посмотрел на него. Ровный взгляд голубых глаз, недельная щетина, которая странным образом делала скулы Баки мягче. Широкие плечи, точно пошире Стивовых. И эта уверенность, которая исходила из всего — из положения ног и рук, из открытой позы. Стива на миг повело от чужой энергетики, которая нахрен забивала его собственную, порванную сейчас в клочья.

— А знаешь, — начал он медленно, словно раздумывая. — Я согласен. Во сколько и где?

Они договорились встретиться в девять у метро в Бронксе. Стив со странным уколом где-то внутри груди понял, что у того ж самого, из которого они двумя неделями ранее вышли с Нат, когда он провожал её до дома. Когда увидели Баки с другим парнем. Уже добравшись до дома, Стив ненадолго завис, задумчиво перебирая свой небогатый вещами шкаф. Если они придут туда вместе, как это будет выглядеть?

Поняв, что не имеет ни одной адекватной идеи на этот счёт, Стив выбрал самые любимые из джинсов и рубашек и аккуратно повесил их на стул. У него было три часа в запасе, а мама отрабатывала смену допоздна. Он вышел в коридор и замер перед дверью сестринской спальни, начав тарабанить в неё кулаком:

— Эй, идёмте готовить ужин! Я не собираюсь один торчать на кухне весь вечер.

На зов, как Стив и ожидал, вышла только Элис. Он мягко улыбнулся сестре, и они отправились готовить. Он никогда не принуждал Марго — готовить она страшно не любила. Зато всегда мыла посуду после, и на этом Стив считал их паритет вполне приемлемым.

Когда он, снедаемый странным мандражом и волнением, выходил из дома, мамы ещё не было. Её смена только закончилась, и теперь предстоял путь домой. Он позвонил ей и кратко предупредил о том, что сегодня вернётся поздно — будет встречаться с друзьями. А после убрал сотовый в карман куртки и остановился на лестнице: полминуты стоял, держа ладони на лице, поглаживая щёки. Кожа на них горела. Вроде и не соврал ни в чём, но… было странное, бодрящее с одной стороны, а с другой — очень мандражное ощущение. Единственный плюс его был только в том, что оно отлично отвлекало его от недели тленных мыслей и таких же упаднических настроений. Из минусов было то, что очень подмывало позвонить Баки и отменить всё к чертям, сославшись больным или занятым. Но Стив тут же мысленно пнул себя за малодушие, которое всячески искоренял из своей головы, и продолжил спускаться.

Это было не желание даже. Не любопытство. А что-то сродни вызову, который он принял. И если отступит теперь — век ему быть распоследним лохом.

Стив решил, что хватит. Он хотя бы напьётся и расслабится. Баки он почти не знал, но тот почему-то вызывал у него чувство спокойствия и заставлял доверять. Не забыть бы продиктовать ему адрес, в случае чего… Ему требовалось расслабиться среди людей, не знавших его печальную историю. Вообще ничего не знавших о нём. Он очень хотел побыть просто «тем парнем в оранжевых джинсах и очках». А не «Стивом с художественного», «тем самым Роджерсом» или кем-то подобным. Очень хотелось тайм-аута, потому что совершенно случайно он обнаружил, как незаметно по ложке исчерпал себя. Сил махать кулаками больше не было, и это немного пугало.

Барахтаясь в этих неразборчивых мыслях, Стив доехал до нужной остановки и вышел. Баки уже ждал его рядом с эскалатором наверху. Он даже скинул капюшон, открыто улыбаясь в тот момент, когда их взгляды встретились. Словно Стив мог не узнать его. Конечно, попробуй такого не узнать. Огромный, в тёмно-серой парке и с непривычно зачёсанными в хвост патлами. Он даже побрился. И выглядел очень… неплохо.

Стив хмыкнул сам себе. Волнение зашкаливало и всё набирало обороты ровно до того момента, когда он сошёл с ленты ступеней эскалатора и встретил своей холодной рукой широкую и тёплую руку Баки.

— Я правда очень рад, что ты пришёл, — просто сказал он и снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Ну, эм, — Стив запнулся, чувствуя себя до странного неловко. — Мы же договаривались. Я не мог просто так не прийти.

— Обязательный? — хмыкнул Баки, когда они уже вышли на прохладный и сырой октябрьский воздух. Он спрятал руки в карманы парки и немного растопырил локти из-за этого. Они касались тканью верхней одежды, и при ходьбе издавали забавный шорох.

— Не только. Не люблю подводить людей. Не люблю, когда думают плохо. Возможно, ответственный.

Баки хмыкнул снова и кивнул, словно принял к сведению.

Они долго шли по улице молча. Стив не знал, о чём хотел бы спросить Баки. Вопросов было много, и ни один из них не казался к месту. А потом вдруг понял, что Баки на самом деле ведёт его туда. И он не знает, что Стив видел его там, целующимся с парнем.

Стив поёжился и передёрнул плечами. Лоб под фетром его хипстерской шляпы вспотел и чесался.

— А куда мы идём? — решился он, наконец.

— Я не рассказывал? — удивился Баки. — Странно. Как неловко. В общем, это клуб… Э, необычный клуб, но его держит мой давний друг и очень хороший парень, поэтому, несмотря на его особенность, я люблю бывать именно там. К тому же, у меня и моих друзей там хорошая скидка, так что было бы глупо искать другое…

— И что это за бар? — решил не сдаваться Стив. Он кинул взгляд искоса, и ему показалось, что кожа на скулах Баки пошла розоватыми пятнами.

— В общем, это гей-бар, — выдавил из себя Баки, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойным и не смутившимся. Что получалось у него из рук вон плохо. Стив не удержался и улыбнулся, поглубже кутаясь в разноцветный шарф. Вот же дурак. — Но ты не переживай, пожалуйста. Там всё тихо и спокойно, и я обещаю, что тебя никто и пальцем не…

— Да я вообще-то не переживаю ни разу, — ответил Стив, про себя подмечая, что так и есть. Не переживает. Хотя ещё пару часов назад метался по комнате от одной мысли. Теперь это стало фиолетово. Баки размеренно шагал рядом, то и дело задевая локтем. И очень хотелось выпить. Гей-бар — так гей-бар, устало подумал он.

— О… — протянул Баки и вдруг тоже глянул на него, не останавливаясь. — А ты… тоже?

— Что тоже? — переспросил Стив, не желая упрощать задачу. Хотя, конечно, сразу всё понял. Он не злорадствовал, что тема так заставляет Баки смущаться. Взрослый большой мужик, он на самом деле выглядел очень мило, когда смущался. Стиву вдруг захотелось показаться ему продвинутым и очень толерантным. Бывалым клубером, тусовщиком и вообще. Чтобы отчётливее проступила разделяющая их пропасть. Зачем? — он и сам бы не ответил.

— Ну, — Баки вздохнул и решился. — Ты гей?

Стив фыркнул. Вот он, момент истины.

— С чего ты взял? Я похож на гея?

Баки выглядел озадаченным.

— Разве можно быть похожим на гея? Как это? — искренне поинтересовался он.

Туше. Стив улыбнулся. Баки не был простаком. И почему-то ему очень нравилось, вызывало положительные эмоции то, как он говорил, что он говорил и как он думал вообще. Словно немного иначе, чем большинство людей, с которыми Стиву довелось общаться. Он пожал плечами.

— Если честно, мне просто всё равно, где пить, — сдался Стив. А потом зачем-то продолжил: — А с парнями я не пробовал. С девушками, впрочем, тоже ничего толкового не вышло.

Баки, не сбавляя шага, очень долго смотрел на него, так ничего и не сказав.

— А та рыжеволосая красивая девушка? С жёлтыми глазами? Вы вроде отлично ладите.

Стив издал смешок, а после поморщился — он вспомнил, как динамил Наташу всю неделю и какой он всё-таки мудак. Словно почувствовал, что ему это ещё аукнется. Вздохнул и сказал:

— Мы просто друзья. Хорошие друзья. Она помогает мне… очень. Со всем. Если бы она была моей девушкой, если бы так вышло, наверное, я был бы очень счастливым. Но это не так.

— Разве ты не влюблён? — спросил Баки со странным выражением в голосе. Словно искал подтверждения чему-то, но не спрашивал.

— Разве я похож? — снова привычно ответил Стив вопросом на вопрос, а затем отследил свою дурацкую привычку и поправился: — Нет. Не влюблён. Обычно я не говорю про все эти личные вещи, даже странно, что ты успел столько из меня вытянуть, — улыбнулся он.

Баки тоже улыбнулся в ответ и вдруг перевёл тему:

— А что ты делал в том доме престарелых? Я думал, ты будешь и на следующих выходных, но тебя не было.

Стив шагал, рассматривая носки своих кед, и раздумывал, стоит ли отвечать и насколько честно.

— Я подменял маму. Я всегда подменяю её на смене, когда она болеет. Ей… — Стив осёкся, понимая, что выбалтывает уже совершенно лишнее. — Просто у нас такая договорённость, — он пожал плечами. — Она работает там медсестрой. Когда не может, я подменяю её. Никто не против.

— Тот старик…

— Мистер Вольф?

— Он выглядел счастливым, когда вы разговаривали на прогулке.

На миг в груди Стива потеплело. Он очень по-доброму относился к каждому маминому подопечному, и когда выходило скрасить хоть чем-то их одинаковые дни, это на самом деле можно было считать заслугой.

— Пришли, — наконец сказал Баки, и Стив заозирался. Он был прав, именно то место. То самое. Интересно, что случилось с тем парнем? И что, если он сейчас тут? Баки прервал его набегающие одна на другую мысли: — Ничему не удивляйся и держись рядом, — и он взял его за руку, проходя внутрь.

Стив почувствовал себя Алисой, летящей вниз в кроличью нору: такая крутая была под ногами лестница, такой тёмный и кислотно раскрашенный концентрическими спиралями был коридор. Они, за секунду минуя вышибалу на входе, неожиданно вывалились в небольшую залу со столиками и прикрытыми от посторонних глаз мягкими вип-ложами, посередине у дальней стены ютилась небольшая сцена. Стив уставился на неё во все глаза. На ней, запертые в большой клетке, точно птицы, расположились в сплетении перепутанных канатов два парня. Едва одетые, они страстно целовались, иногда лаская друг друга руками, поглаживая блестящие масляные тела. Стив сглотнул. На деле, хреновый из него был тусовщик. Он даже в стрип-клубе никогда не был. Не было знакомых, чтобы провести туда девятнадцатилетнего парня. А если начистоту, то и на свои девятнадцать он едва выглядел.

Внутри играла музыка. Кто-то даже танцевал на небольшой площадке перед сценой. Баки не отпускал его руку, всё тянул вперёд, пока они не достигли барной стойки в левой части клуба. За ней стоял одетый только в кожаные минималистичные шорты и такой же жилет на голое тело темнокожий бармен. Когда он увидел Баки, то радостно округлил глаза и приветственно махнул рукой. Когда он увидел и Стива… глаза его округлились ещё больше.

— Бак, ты мой старый друган, конечно, и всё такое, — начал он забавным манерным тоном, тут же выставляя на стойку две кружки пива для такого же полуодетого официанта. Тот, походя, едва заметно огладил Баки пониже спины — не заявляя права, а словно здороваясь в такой странной манере. — Но ты уверен, что мальчик совершеннолетний?

Баки фыркнул. А потом вдруг повернулся к Стиву и серьёзно уставился на него.

— Ты ведь совершеннолетний? — спросил он без обиняков.

Стив чуть не подавился слюной и яростно закивал.

— Какой милый мальчик, — тут же во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба улыбнулся темнокожий парень. Казалось, разговор ничуть не отвлекает его от дела — он постоянно что-то разливал и смешивал, выполняя заказы, ни на миг не замирая без дела. — Как тебя зовут?

— Стив, — ответил Стив, чуть задирая подбородок. Он уже потянулся к своей шляпе и расстегнул пальто, как Баки ловко подхватил его одежду и устроил рядом со своей на спинках высоких стульев.

— А я Сэм, будем знакомы. Что будешь?

— Думаю, мы начнём с тёмного пи…

— Виски со льдом, — не дал договорить Стив, перехватывая удивлённый взгляд Баки. — Ты же пить приглашал? Или что? — заносчиво спросил он и тут же смягчил тон улыбкой. Ему очень нравилось нарываться в незнакомой компании, где его чуть не записали в малолетки. Словно неуклюжий танец по лезвию ножа. Даже если выглядело глупо, ему было плевать. Сердце билось так быстро в такт танцевальной музыке, адреналин зашкаливал, концентрация неодетых влажно блестящих тел превосходила все мыслимые нормы, и Стива медленно, но уже ощутимо вело от этой атмосферы. И никаких, чёрт возьми, фраков.

— Мне то же самое, — вздохнул Баки.

Сэм, хитро улыбнувшись, принялся за заказ.

— Где здесь у вас туалет? — спросил Стив.

— Пройдёшь вдоль барной стойки и налево, — отозвался Сэм.

— Тебя проводить?

Стив фыркнул. Ещё только в туалет его не провожали.

— Нет уж. Сам как-нибудь.

— Просто говори «нет» любому, кто подойдёт, — долетело ему в спину весёлым голосом Сэма.

Стив покачал головой и скрылся за дверью.

Он собирался только умыться. Лицо горело. Хотелось взбодриться и привести мысли в порядок. Что он здесь делает? Что он вообще делает?

Он ополоснул лицо холодной водой и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках личного носового платка. А нашёл её. Крохотную розовую таблетку в правом переднем кармане джинсов, куда и положил её неделю назад на вечеринке у Старка.

Стива снова омыло отвратительной тошнотворной волной безысходности. Отчётливые воспоминания о том, как его надули люди, которым он доверял, нахлынули с удвоенной силой. Стив посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Тощий, нескладный, с торчащими ключицами и мокрой чёлкой. Ну что за недоразумение? Даром что злой, как чёрт — никто не верит. Может, из-за этого идиотского несоответствия у него и не клеится ничего? Был бы он большим, заметным, широкоплечим — как Баки — может, у него было бы больше шансов всё исправить? Он бы точно не стал стричь газоны. Он бы…

Не отдавая себе толком отчёта в том, что делает, он закинул таблетку в рот, в накопившуюся под языком влажную слюну, и проглотил.

И началось что-то совершенно феерическое. Стив, честно, не был к этому готов. Стены ожили разноцветными пикселями, зазмеились лентой Мёбиуса, заиграли разноцветно мерцающими цепочками генов. Он выпил свой виски, и вдруг его понесло. Словно осыпался бетонной крошкой внутренний блок, который не давал огромной горе «чего-только-можно-закрыть-в-себе» вывалиться наружу. Он говорил и хохотал, и говорил снова — с Сэмом, с Баки, с тем парнем, который беззастенчиво облапил Баки и укусил его за ухо — оказывается, его звали Клинт, и он оказался очень милым. Всё стало таким простым и логичным. И очень смешным. Настолько, что он закидывал голову и хохотал, хохотал до колик в животе. А потом замирал и долго смотрел на то, как искры светомузыки на потолке складываются в идеальный тетрис. Это было потрясающе. Немного портили картину озадаченные и настороженные взгляды Баки. И его обеспокоенное: «Ты в порядке?» Стив толкал его локтем в бок и просил: «Расслабься, старичок, мы же пришли сюда веселиться?»

А после была вторая порция виски, которую он, кажется, не допил. Помешали внезапное головокружение, тошнота и дикая боль в голове, резко оборвавшаяся чернильной теменью.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано

Сквозь серое марево, сквозь боль, угнездившуюся в затылке, сквозь тошнотворные позывы Стив почувствовал, что страшно хочет отлить. Мочевой буквально распирало, и он, не особо задумываясь и почти не разлепляя глаз, на ощупь встал с кровати и… едва не снёс собой небольшой журнальный столик с бутылкой воды и стаканом на нём. Рядом лежали его очки. Он тут же моментально проснулся, голова заработала со скрипом, производя больше боли, чем мыслей. Не дома. Он, чёрт возьми, не дома. Но дальше этого подумать не удавалось — страшно хотелось в туалет, на грани казуса, которые не случались с ним со времён младшей школы. Надев очки и быстро оглядевшись, он поковылял к единственной двери в комнате и вышел в коридор второго этажа. Судя по всему, дом, не квартира. Типовой планировки, ничего сверхъестественного. Определить расположение ванной комнаты вышло со второй попытки, и Стив, изо всех сил удерживающий в себе избытки вчерашнего вечера, с наслаждением стянул боксеры и облегчился, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой ему становится ощутимо лучше.

Он смыл и припал к струе холодной воды из-под крана, жадно глотая, надеясь усмирить сухость во рту и муть под солнечным сплетением. Напившись вдоволь, так, что в животе булькало, он закрыл воду и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. «Вот же красавец. Краше в гроб кладут», — с привычным недовольством подумал Стив. Массивная оправа очков не скрывала голубоватых теней под глазами, всклокоченные осветлённые волосы на макушке торчали соломой в разные стороны, и он где-то потерял любимую прозрачную синюю спираль из левого уха, и теперь оно зияло вялой растянутой дыркой в мочке. Господи. Да что вчера было-то? И где он? Дела обстояли так, что он не помнил почти ничего после того момента, как выходил из дома. И если всё прошло по плану, то он провёл вечер с Баки… И…

Однажды у них был очень неприятный разговор с Наташей об изнасилованиях. Она подходила к теме очень серьёзно и практично, и как бы Стив не хмурился от воспоминаний, всё же прислушался к своим внутренним ощущениям. Кроме головы и тошноты, у него больше ничего не болело. Он снова оглянул себя, шею и ключицы, оттянув ворот расстёгнутой до груди рубашки. Под ней была ещё и майка, но никто не снял ни одно, ни второе с его тела. Зато стянули джинсы и носки, и… представив своё безвольное тело и то, как это вообще могло происходить, Стиву стало страшно неловко. До того, что щёки ощутимо запылали, и зачесался нос. А после страшно замутило, и Стив едва успел согнуться над унитазом, как его вывернуло наизнанку жидкостью пополам с желчью. И стало лучше. Много лучше, особенно когда он прополоскал нос и высморкался. И, немного подумав и обнаружив на полочке зубную пасту, ещё и умылся: ополоснул лицо и почистил зубы пальцем.

В голове немного прояснилось. Думать стало легче, проснулся вялый интерес, и Стив отметил, что ванная содержалась в чистоте, хоть и была старовата, прям как у него дома. Выцветшая шторка для душа, трещины в эмали ванны, на стенах плитка, которая была в моде хорошо, если десятилетие назад, маленькая раковина, совершенно не соответствовавшая современным тенденциям к максимализму. Но не было потёков ржавчины и даже белых брызг на зеркале, что у них в доме случалось весьма часто — попробуй уследи за четверыми — не было. Это приятно удивило. Потом Стив перевёл взгляд на стаканчик с одинокой, слегка растрёпанной оранжевого цвета щёткой фирмы «Дентал». Хорошая, его мама такие любила. Стив нахмурился и почему-то хмыкнул. Щётка, кусок наполовину смытого мыла, зубная паста. За зеркало в шкафчик он хоть и хотел залезть, но мысленно ударил себя по рукам и не стал — он и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Всё это выглядело впечатляюще и… очень одиноко.

Дело было не в эмоциональном одиночестве — Стив сам очень часто чувствовал себя одиноким в этом плане. Это естественно, как он думал. Чем больше у человека углублённых талантов и умений, чем жарче он отдаётся своим увлечениям или идеям, тем более одиноким он становится. Если, конечно, не встречает единомышленников. Но и это не совсем то. Встретить своего человека в эмоциональном плане шансы очень малы, Стив отчего-то очень рано и отчётливо это понял, несколько раз провально пытаясь выстроить дружеские или любовные отношения. Оттого он и держался так сильно за Наташу, и сейчас мысленно отвесил себе пинка под зад, вспомнив, как всю неделю по-мудацки себя вёл.

Дело было именно в ощущении физического одиночества. Эта тишина и покой полупустого дома, где не бывает этого шебутного присутствия нескольких людей, перепалок, смеха или брани, и очереди в ванную, как бывало у них дома. В этом плане Стив, пожалуй, никогда не был одинок. Попробуй быть одиноким, когда у тебя толком и комнаты своей нет. Уединиться, чтобы изредка передёрнуть, и то не всегда получалось — или начинали долбить в дверь ванной, или даже заходили, без смущения устраиваясь на унитазе за шторкой. Или ночью, если настроишься, приходилось дышать в локоть и зажимать зубами подушку, потому что стены не иначе как картонные и звукоизоляция ни к чёрту — слышно, как кашляет простывшая мама и вертится с боку на бок Элис. Какая тут личная жизнь, какое уж тут одиночество? Впрочем, Стив больше бурчал в мыслях, чем искренне жаловался. Даже в стеснённых условиях ощущение крепости семьи спасало его, а чувство ответственности перед другими помогало выгребать из таких передряг, что многим и не снились. А тут… всё было очень странно и непривычно.

Стив тихим, скользящим шагом на цыпочках выбрался из ванной и отправился к открытой двери — в комнату, где он спал. И ненадолго замер на пороге. Довольно большое помещение — не меньше двух его спален — выглядело несколько захламлённым, избыточно заставленным и при этом… ощущалось странно уютным. Обжитым и тёплым, словно хозяин проводил в комнате всё своё свободное время. Здесь была и большая плазма, и серьёзные напольные колонки, и несколько открытых стеллажей с дисками и пластинками, и древние JVC-кассеты, в сторонке в самом углу ютился шкаф с открывающимися на старый манер, а не по типу купе, дверцами. Одна из них была приоткрыта, и на створке висела рубашка с длинным рукавом. Помимо вместительной, но всё же не двуспальной, кровати, где Стив и спал, под самым окном стоял потрёпанный жизнью диван, укрытый клетчатым пледом. Окно было полуприкрыто не пропускающей свет ролл-шторой, и вид из окна ни о чём Стиву не говорил: какой-то переулок, мокрый асфальт дороги, деревья почти уже без листьев, тротуар и серое, тяжёлое небо наверху. Стив снова перевёл взгляд на кожаные диванные подлокотники, ранее бывшие чёрными, а теперь истёршиеся почти до бело-серого цвета. Сбоку на диване стояла акустическая гитара с красивым фигурным боком, рядом с ней валялись массивные наушники — другие, не те, что были перемотаны скотчем. От них тянулся длинный чёрный шнур и терялся в… множестве — десятка с полтора — стопок книг, сложенных прямо на полу на манер башен. Стив подошёл ближе, нагнулся, а потом и вовсе сел на голые колени — на тёплый деревянный паркет. Разные, по виду не раз читаные книги, никак не рассортированные. В одной стопке прекрасно соседствовали стихи Байрона, Тысяча лье, пьесы Шекспира и современные издания. В затерявшейся среди башен стопке Стив краем глаза заметил даже розовый корешок и стандартный шрифт обложки женского эротического романа — у мамы был как-то клин на них, и Стив выучил наизусть оформление этой серии. И закрывал глаза на то, как Элис таскала под покровом ночи те потрёпанные книжицы, что мама усердно прятала в одном из ящиков на кухне.

Стало неловко. Снизу что-то громко упало на пол с металлическим дребезгом, и Стив вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Он тут застыл посередине чужой комнаты, в чужом доме, и он не один. В голове стоял чёртов туман, и он ни черта не помнил, что вчера произошло. И, осознав это, Стиву стало по-настоящему тревожно и искренне стыдно. Так, что участилось сердцебиение, вспотели ладони и жарко загорелись уши.

Взглядом он нашёл свои джинсы, аккуратно висевшие на добротном стуле возле кровати. Не удержался, схватился за приготовленную явно для него бутылку воды и выдул сразу треть. И только потом принялся одеваться.

После он долго стоял на пороге уютной, тёплой комнаты перед решительным прыжком в агрессивное неизведанное. Он совершенно не был готов встретиться с Баки — это ведь его дом? — лицом к лицу. И тем более не был готов встретиться с кем-то другим. Такая эпическая в своей нелепости ситуация происходила с ним впервые, и Стив долго настраивался, прежде чем сжать кулаки и пошлёпать босыми ногами в сторону лестницы вниз, на первый этаж.

Он спускался так тихо, как только мог. Лестница, хоть и выглядела старой и была без ковровой дорожки, ни одним скрипом не выдала себя, и Стив про себя вздохнул с облегчением и благодарностью за эту ещё одну небольшую отсрочку. И только через несколько шагов Стив понял, что идёт на запах. Запах хорошего крепкого кофе и тостов.

Он замер в арке, делящей холл на прихожую и кухню. Из двух длинных окон помещение заливал ровный свет серого осеннего утра. Только яркая лампа под вытяжкой и светильники над столешницей сбоку от плиты разбавляли жёлтыми тонами эту серость, делали её теплее.

Баки стоял спиной к нему, негромко сопел, орудуя над тостером. Рядом с ним на столешнице ждало очередной порции тостов небольшое металлическое блюдо, которое, судя по всему, и упало не так давно и наделало столько шума. На плите дымилась белёсым парком джезва. Когда в их доме был хороший кофе, мама варила его сама, не позволяя больше никому из детей портить неумением дефицитный дорогой продукт. И если Стив мог доверять своему носу, кофе в ней был хорош.

Стив понял вдруг, что пялится. Откровенно и долго. Баки просто был в одних шортах, явно переделанных из старых, заношенных до прорех, джинс. И эти прорехи, аккурат под задницей, и голая спина, оказавшаяся не просто широкой, а ещё и неожиданно рельефной и сильной, и растрёпанные волосы… Стив понял, что ситуация из рук вон какая идиотская, настолько, что он стоит уже несколько минут, пялится и никак не может дать о себе знать. А Баки всё не оборачивается, и Стив… не сказать, что очень сожалеет об этом. Смотреть на человека, не знающего о наблюдении, особое удовольствие. Хотя, Стив помнил, Баки и так не особо запаривался. Но сейчас он был на своей территории, очень домашний, непринуждённо шипящий из-за обожжённого о тост пальца и, видимо, по-простому сунувшего его в рот — он чмокнул и поднял локоть, показывая подмышку с тёмными волосами.

Стив тихо, очень тихо захотел сделать шаг назад. И он даже начал, но в этот момент Баки взялся за блюдо и обернулся к столу, и замер, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Повисла неловкая пауза, пока Стив не выдавил из себя нечленораздельное:

— Э-э…

— Доброе утро, — тут же сказал Баки хриплым голосом и откашлялся, всё же шагая к столу, чтобы поставить на него блюдо. — Завтракать будешь? Есть кофе и тосты с «Нутеллой». Могу яичницу поджарить или бекон, если хочешь.

— Нет, — тут же выпалил Стив. Потом спохватился, потому что в животе жалобно заворчало: — В смысле, не надо ничего жарить. Кофе и тостов вполне хватит.

Баки кивнул и взялся за футболку, неопрятным лоскутом висевшую на спинке стула. И только тогда Стив разглядел, что это не игра света и тени. По левому плечу к локтевому сгибу у Баки змеился ветвистый шрам. Стив сглотнул, представив на миг, какая рана могла быть когда-то на его месте. Рваная, страшная и с обильно вытекающей кровью.

— Ты пьёшь с молоком или без? — спросил Баки от холодильника, и Стив очнулся, отвечая:

— Если есть, то с молоком. И с сахаром.

Баки вернулся к столу с большим пластиковым кувшином молока и банкой «Нутеллы». Потом разлил кофе по вместительным кружкам и спросил: — Может, сядешь уже?

И Стив сел. После того, как Баки занял своё привычное место на стуле спиной к плите.

Стив смотрел на Баки исподтишка, стараясь делать вид, что увлечён гладью кофе в кружке и намазыванием тоста шоколадной пастой. Что-то было не так. Нет, от него всё так же не исходило угрозы, но он… Словно стал очень прохладным с ним. Подумав, Стив понял — он не улыбался. Даже тогда, когда повернулся и вдруг увидел его. Губы, которые Стив отчего-то запомнил в мягком изгибе, покоились сведёнными в линию. Глаза смотрели холодным серо-голубым, и Стив даже поёжился.

Стив намазал свой тост, и Баки тоже закончил со своим, положил его рядом с кружкой кофе на стол и вдруг сцепил пальцы в замок на столешнице, неприятно ввинтился взглядом и произнёс:

— Итак. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стив сглотнул. Тоже отложил свой тост и открыто поднял глаза. Отчего-то поднялось отчётливое ощущение, что он провинился. Очень провинился. Впрочем, иначе он бы не оказался тут, так ведь?

— Уже нормально. Только голова ещё болит.

Баки кивнул. Стив вдруг вспыхнул:

— Слушай, судя по всему, я вчера облажался, да? Что-то вытворил этакое, но, чёрт, я ничего, вообще ничего не помню. И мне заранее очень, очень стыдно, ладно? Не нужно смотреть на меня, как на нагадившего в тапки кота? Мне правда очень неловко.

Баки снова кивнул. Его взгляд никак не поменялся, и эту сверлящую серую дрель с каждой секундой было всё сложнее выносить. Стив потупился, взял кружку с кофе и отхлебнул. Отлично. Просто отлично. Крепкий, прекрасно сваренный, и молоко жирное, а не обнулённый беспредел, что сейчас любят покупать некоторые. Он понимал, что ярость у него сейчас глупая, от обиды на свою не важно какую совершённую вчера глупость и от стыда. Но, чёрт, он правда не…

— Я могу рассказать тебе, но сначала завтрак, окей? Не люблю холодный кофе.

Стив кивнул и вгрызся в свой тост. Серьёзно, «Нутелла»? А как же овсянка, яйца и бекон? Он всегда так завтракает? Стив снова глянул на Баки, прикрываясь кружкой с кофе. Тот невозмутимо жевал, глядя чуть в сторону от него. Его челюсти мерно двигались, кадык совершал прыжок вниз и вверх при каждом глотании. Стив словно первый раз его видел. Кто этот небритый серьёзный мужик, и куда он дел забавного приставучего неандертальца из парка? — подумал он. Пускай вернут обратно. А то что-то холодом повеяло.

Когда они закончили, Баки так же молча педантично убрал посуду в раковину и очень быстро вымыл. После чего снова сел напротив Стива и снова уставился на него этим неприятным тяжёлым взглядом.

— Ты вырубился у меня на руках, так, как не вырубаются от алкоголя. Затруднённое дыхание, бледность, судороги. Я видел, как некоторые мальчики Сэма дёргаются, когда перебирают с дозой. Или мешают таблетки с алкоголем — не специально, а когда их хотят вырубить и увезти куда-нибудь. Сэм очень тщательно следит за этим, у него в клубе не было ни одного случая, чтобы парня успели вывести. Но… — Баки вздохнул, прекращая говорить. — Ты что-то принимал? Если да, то какого чёрта? Я думал, поседею нахрен, когда ты задёргался у меня на руках. А если бы это был не я? А если бы это всё случилось где-то… — Баки снова замолчал, словно удерживая себя, и пальцами обеих рук провёл по грязноватым блестящим волосам — в них остались неравномерные проборы. Потом поднял глаза и сжал губы, явно ожидая ответа.

Стив почувствовал это знание — не воспоминание даже, а стойкое ощущение того, что принимал. Потому что яркие картинки после так и стояли перед глазами, их даже хотелось нарисовать, запечатлеть на холст в ярких масляных штрихах. Но когда и что именно… И зачем? Не промелькнуло даже мысли, что он делает что-то плохое, никакого укола совести или чего-то подобного Стив не помнил. А потом вдруг навалилось осознание того, о чём именно говорил Баки. Он испуганно моргнул и поднял голову. Баки всё так же ровно смотрел на него, чуть изогнув бровь. Он выглядел невыспавшимся. Стив сложил в уме бутылку возле кровати, её нерасправленный край и… где он вообще спал? Ночевал возле него?

Наверное, эти вопросы яркими неоновыми буквами пронеслись на его лице. Баки вздохнул и сказал:

— Я спал внизу, на диване. Когда понял, что ты в порядке и больше не трясёшься. Хорошо, что живу совсем недалеко от клуба, а Клинт работает медбратом в реанимации и смог осмотреть тебя сразу, как только ты вырубился. Просто… Стив, — его голос стал ещё суше и холоднее: — Никогда. Так. Больше. Не. Делай. Ты понял меня?

Он смотрел так, что Стива пробрало холодом до самого позвоночника. Он закивал, а потом вдруг всхлипнул, и его прорвало, сразу словами и соплями-слезами от страха и того, что он и правда был на грани — с его-то здоровьем. Да что с ним не так? Неужели всё из-за той чёртовой выставки?

— Прости меня… Мне так… жаль. Я идиот, правда, я вовсе не хотел ничего такого… Это вышло, чёрт, — Стив всхлипнул особенно громко и вытер рукавом рубашки потёкший нос. — Случайно… — промямлил он.

Баки вздохнул и потянулся за рулоном салфеток возле плиты, оторвал и дал ему одну.

— Я так и понял. Но сути это не меняет. Ты испортил наш вечер и напугал меня до чёртиков. Не думаю, что я хотел бы повторения, — сказал Баки ровно и замолчал.

Стив сглотнул и замер, медленно осознавая, что происходит. Ему говорят: «Аста ла виста, бэйби». Его прямо посылают без права реабилитации, и, чёрт, у Баки есть на это все права, но… Какого хрена? Неужели он сам не совершал ошибок в девятнадцать лет? Стив разъярился.

— Я ведь извинился, — твёрдо сказал он. — Я не собирался портить вечер.

Баки вздохнул.

— И ещё ты соврал про возраст. У Сэма могли бы быть проблемы из-за этого. И мне правда очень жаль, что у тебя не вышло с выставкой, но это не повод для акций суицида. Жизнь длинная, Стив. Тебе всего девятнадцать, и это всего лишь одна из больших неудач, что, возможно, ждут тебя на пути. Это не повод уходить в отрыв, тем более таким опасным способом.

Стив вскочил на ноги, громко отодвинув стул. Он судорожно дышал и сжал пальцы в кулаки. Он почти готов был пустить их в ход. Баки только пожал плечами:

— Ты вчера был очень, очень словоохотливым, пока не отрубился. Мне жаль. Я пытался тебя отвлечь, но ты выложил, наверное, историю всей своей жизни.

Так стыдно Стиву ещё никогда не было. Так всепоглощающе, отвратительно, удушающе стыдно. Ощущение затопило его с головой, и он обессилено упал обратно на стул, потупив взгляд.

— Слушай, — сказал вдруг Баки, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Мне нужно на работу. Сегодня я убираю листья в «Тёплом приюте». Тебе куда-нибудь надо?

Стив медленно помотал головой. Даже если и надо было, путь сейчас ему был только один — домой. А там уткнуться в подушку и долго, долго орать на себя и свой идиотизм.

— Тогда я соберусь, и выходим через пять минут. Твои кеды и куртка на входе. Не люблю ходить по дому в обуви.

С этими словами он ушёл, и Стив услышал мягкие шлепки босых ног о деревянные ступени. Ну конечно. Та самая комната наверху.

Он сидел, не в силах совладать с эмоциями. Все оттенки стыда, миллион оборванных мыслей о том, что же он вчера наговорил, путались в голове. Он очнулся, только когда Баки за спиной зазвенел ключами.

— Пойдём?

Стив выбрался из-за стола и кое-как зашнуровал свои кеды и закутался в куртку.

Серое утро медленно светлело, превращаясь в промозглый туманный день. Они прошли по тротуару с осыпавшимися деревьями вдоль одинаковых небольших домов типовой застройки. Повернули на перекрёстке, и Стив узнал улицу — та самая, прямиком до метро, по которой он не раз ходил с Наташей и где вчера…

Стив поёжился, искоса кидая взгляд на Баки. Он, одетый в потёртую форменную одежду, невозмутимо шагал рядом. Привычная кепка закрывала макушку, и он был почти похож на того неандертальца, и всё же им не был. Стив ясно, глубоко и полно ощутил вдруг разделяющие их прожитые Баки годы, разность интересов, всё то, что делало их совершенно чужими друг другу людьми. Он больше не проявлял никакого любопытства на его счёт, смотря перед собой, и Стив понял вдруг, что они идут вот так вот вместе последний раз — Баки чётко сказал об этом. И совсем он не был похож на неандертальца, подумал вдруг Стив со злостью на себя и на весь мир вокруг. Просто очередной прохожий в его жизни, которому на него плевать.

Укутавшись поглубже в шарф, Стив пообещал себе больше не смотреть в его сторону.

— Где ты живёшь? — спросил вдруг Баки за квартал до сабвея. Стив едва заставил себя ответить.

— Бруклин.

— У тебя есть деньги на жетон?

Стив кивнул, смотря прямо перед собой.

— Отлично. Просто я всегда хожу пешком, когда позволяет время. И мне поворачивать на светофоре.

Они дошли до перекрёстка, где Стив всё-таки не удержался и посмотрел на Баки. Тот повернулся к нему, и его губы тронула едва заметная усталая улыбка.

— Что ж. Мне туда. Береги себя.

Стив поджал губы и кивнул.

— Ты тоже, — выдавил он из себя. — И спасибо ещё раз.

Баки усмехнулся и, строго отсалютовав, повернулся спиной и зашагал прочь. Стив метнулся к сабвею на мигающий сигнал светофора. Страшно хотелось забыть прошедшие сутки, а лучше, чтобы их вообще не было. Чтобы не было этого позора. Этого холода и широкой, чуть сутулой фигуры, уверенно идущей в другую от него сторону. Как же всё нелепо вышло.

Как в тумане, Стив доехал до своей станции и так же на автомате добрёл до их многоквартирника. Открыл дверь, и тут же встретился с Элис, которая собиралась в школу, судя по набитому рюкзаку.

— Ого, — сказала она. — Ты живой?

Стив уныло кивнул, разделся и разулся.

— Мама очень сердилась, — продолжила она. — Сказала, что выпорет. Мог бы позвонить, — уже по-сестрински мягко и взволнованно закончила Элис.

Стив снова кивнул. Не мог позвонить. Не то было состояние, да и телефон сел. На месте мамы он бы себя убил.

Он быстро помыл руки и поплёлся в свою комнату, чтобы упасть лицом в подушку и пролежать так ближайшие лет сто. Но не вышло.

На его кровати сидела ссутулившаяся Наташа. В руках она сжимала свой смартфон. Выглядела она, словно провела в этой позе полночи. Стив поймал её взгляд и понял, что вот сейчас-то его и начнут убивать.


	12. Chapter 12

— Привет, Нат… — виновато выдавил из себя Стив, глядя, как Наташа медленно и аккуратно откладывает свой телефон в сторону на кровати, так же неторопливо встаёт и идёт к нему. Он закрыл дверь за своей спиной и прислонился к ней, ссутулив плечи. Посмотрел на Наташу снова и понял вдруг, что та не расстроена — она в ярости.

— Ты, мерзкий самовлюблённый мальчишка, — начала она, шипя, и впечатала свой указательный палец ему в грудь, словно собиралась продырявить. — Какого чёрта ты творишь? Когда твоя мама позвонила мне после полуночи и сказала, что ты не отвечаешь на звонки, знаешь, что с нами всеми тут было?

Стив медленно сморгнул и вздохнул. Чёрт. Конечно, он вовсе не думал об этом, даже с утра последнее, о чём он вспомнил — это телефон, забытый в кармане куртки.

— Особенно после того, как ты за целую неделю не ответил ни на один мой звонок, а на смс отвечал вялым стандартным набором фраз? Представляешь, что я успела себе надумать? После всех этих чёртовых происшествий?

Стиву стало очень-очень хреново. Оказывается, давать себе мысленные пинки и получать их в реальности, глядя глаза в глаза, это очень разные вещи. Он понимал весь груз своей вины и не собирался отнекиваться, но, чёрт, когда он вёл себя так, как вёл, он просто… не мог по-другому.

— Нат, прости… я… — он не знал, что можно сказать в ответ. Поэтому очень удивился, когда сверлящее нажатие пальца на грудную клетку вдруг ослабло, после чего Наташа, издав странный короткий звук, крепко обняла его и прижалась лицом к плечу:

— Господи, Карандаш, какой же ты дурак, дурак, дурак! И как хорошо, что ты в порядке. Как же это хорошо, знал бы ты.

Стив стоял, боясь шелохнуться. Но потом осмелел и тоже стиснул Наташу повыше талии, вдыхая свежий запах медных волос. Его отпускала тяжесть, упавшая на плечи несколько минут назад, и он почувствовал это сладкое, тёплое чувство в груди — когда ты нужен кому-то, когда о тебе так искренне беспокоятся, не смотря на то, насколько как мудак ты себя вёл. Это не правильно, конечно, и Стив решил, что сделал важные выводы, но… от ощущения было не скрыться, каким бы эгоистичным оно ни было. И он даже улыбнулся, закрыв глаза:

— Спасибо, Наташа. Спасибо, что тебе не всё равно.

— Придурок, — донеслось до него гнусавое, сказанное в ткань рубашки. После чего Нат цепко ущипнула его под рёбрами, и Стив пискнул и подпрыгнул:

— Ай!

— Заслужил.

— Твоя правда, — вздохнул Стив.

Наташа отошла от него и вернулась на кровать, подхватывая телефон и начиная что-то быстро в нём набирать.

— Пишу твоей маме, что ты прибыл в точку сбора и ожидаешь вечерней трёпки.

Стив невесело фыркнул. А потом тихо и очень серьёзно спросил:

— Она очень переживала?

Наташа подняла на него тяжёлый взгляд и долго смотрела.

— Как ты думаешь, Стив? Ты не вернулся ночевать домой и не отвечал на телефон. Она держалась молодцом, но утром, когда я приехала нести вахту и ждать твоего возвращения, глаза были заплаканными.

Стив шумно выдохнул.

— Чёрт, вот же чёрт… Я так облажался, Нат, я так…

— Я жду подробностей, — Наташа закончила набирать и снова откинула телефон в сторону на мягком покрывале. —Что ты натворил и где шлялся всю ночь? И что это была за неделя игнора?

— Я… — начал Стив и осёкся. — Может, позавтракаем чем-нибудь и выпьем кофе? А то я холодный не люблю, — сказал он и улыбнулся. И вдруг осознал, что невольно повторил чужие слова, и это было так странно. Улыбка стекла с его лица.

— Что?

— М?

— У тебя вдруг стало такое странное выражение лица, — пожала плечами Нат. — Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Почти. Пойдём?

Марго и Элис уже ушли на занятия, и квартира была в их полном распоряжении. Стив только тогда увидел, что на небольших электронных часах в кухне всего начало десятого. Он торопливо сунул батон в тостер, щёлкнул клавишей электрического чайника и забрался в холодильник за яйцами и беконом, купленным на распродаже в мясной лавке за углом — у больших пачек подходил крайний срок хранения. Стив придумал, как его продлить, вскрыл упаковки и разделил на маленькие порции. А после заморозил. Это было очень удобно для завтрака, и он даже немного гордился своей бытовой изворотливостью. Достал порцию, поджарил с яйцами — отлично, вкусно и очень экономно.

Наташа в это время сидела рядом со столом за его спиной и почти беззвучно жевала жвачку.

— Нальёшь кофе? — спросил Стив, когда чайник громко зашипел и выключился. Наташа не первый раз заходила в гости и вполне сносно ориентировалась у них на кухне. Стив поглядывал, как она накладывает в большие белые чашки от IKEA — он ведь уже упоминал распродажи, так ведь? — по две чайные ложки недорогого сублимированного «Nesсafe» — ох уж эти чёртовы красные ценники в ближайшем Вол-маркете! Сколько денег они им сэкономили, — и заливает его кипятком, оставляя чётко вымеренное благодаря многочисленной практике место под молоко. Им повезло друг с другом — они любят одну и ту же крепость, одно количество сахара и молока. Это немного сближает, когда понимаешь, что человек рядом с тобой чувствует на языке то же самое, что и ты.

Стив как раз дожаривал ароматную яичницу, тосты давно приготовились, и он был весьма рад, что ему не нужно начинать каяться в своём тупизме прямо сейчас. Отсрочка с одной стороны давала немного свободнее вздохнуть, с другой — висела на шее неподъёмным якорем. Они уже приступили к завтраку в говорящей тишине и под многозначительным взглядом Наташи — мол, ты всё равно мне выложишь всё, но пока можешь кушать спокойно — когда Стив неожиданно подумал, что вообще может прийти в голову Нат, когда он упомянет Баки. Ночь в доме взрослого мужчины, который, ко всему, тащил его бессознательную тушку к себе домой, раздевал, поил водой и кормил завтраком… А потом послал.

Стив чуть не подавился куском бекона и закашлялся. И всё же, яичница — это куда круче тостов с «Нутеллой», подумал он. Хотя, хм-м, было сладко и очень вкусно. Почему-то скидок на шоколадную пасту Стив никогда не заставал, а потому и не покупал, считая излишеством.

Когда пили кофе, Стив всё же решился:

— Прости за то, что неделю не выходил на связь. Ты тут не при чём, Нат, я вёл себя как последний…

— Говнюк, — подсказала Наташа, прихлёбывая из кружки и тут же облизывая с верхней губы светло-коричневую пенку.

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Стив и улыбнулся. — Тот провал выбил меня из колеи, и я просто не мог ни с кем общаться, тем более боялся, что ты начнёшь говорить обо всём этом, и… А как объяснить тебе, я не знал. Я до сих пор не понимаю, что чувствую, и что мне теперь делать. Это сложно. Но я не собирался устраивать никаких показательных акций и делать глупостей, правда. Это вышло… случайно.

И Стив начал рассказывать, как спонтанно принял приглашение Баки, — глядя, как округляются глаза Нат порой и изгибаются аккуратные брови, — как попал в тот самый клуб. Умолчал он только о таблетке — он никогда в жизни не принимал ничего, и не курил даже — не позволяла астма. И, насколько знал Наташу, та тоже не практиковала. Он не понимал, что на него нашло, и просто не был готов к её взгляду. Не хотел, чтобы она окончательно разочаровалась в нём. И поэтому просто рассказал, что набрался вдрызг, и Баки пришлось нести его к себе домой. На этом месте не выдержала Наташа и, извинившись, прервала его, смотря страшно серьёзным взглядом.

— Стив.

— Да, Нат. Да, это было тупо.

— Ты его едва знаешь. А что, если бы он…

— Нат, — прервал её Стив и взял за руку, легонько сжимая белые пальцы с множеством разноцветных пластмассовых колец. — Я уже подумал об этом. Идея была плохой. Очень плохой. Я мог нарваться на неприятности…

— На огромные неприятности, — Наташа вдруг вытянула свою руку и взялась за виски, потёрла их, одновременно покачивая головой. — Ты придурок. Пойти с едва знакомым парнем в клуб для геев и напиться там до бессознанки. Ты словно сам напрашивался на неприятности. И знаешь, Стив, слава Богу, что тебя пронесло.

Стив громко сглотнул и кивнул.

— Мне повезло, — выговорил он, поскорее прокатывая мерзкие картины всех возможных вариантов того, что могло с ним произойти, если бы рядом был не Баки, или если бы Баки оказался совсем не таким, каким его чувствовал Стив.

— Ты ведь помнишь, — голос немного изменил Наташе, и она запила заминку глотком остывшего кофе, — когда мы познакомились.

— Боже, Нат, — Стив очень не хотел вспоминать тот день, но уж очень часто возвращался к нему и их разговору в мыслях сегодня.

— Я просто хотела сказать, что не смей рассчитывать на то, что кто-то поможет, что кто-то будет тебя спасать так, как ты помог и спас меня тогда. Ладно? Забей в свою умную голову: ты сам должен избегать опасных ситуаций. И сам должен уметь постоять за себя. Когда я научилась той паре приёмов, что ты показал, я почувствовала себя намного комфортнее и увереннее. Хотя, ты и сам знаешь, я не нарывалась. Что бы моя мама не говорила по этому поводу.

Стив медленно кивнул. Слова их разговора так и крутились в голове.

_« — Почему ты не кричала, чёрт возьми?_

_— Посмотри на меня. Думаешь, я не пыталась? — и Стив разглядел ссадины в уголках рта. Ей на самом деле заткнули чем-то рот перед тем, как обездвижить в четыре руки. Третий парень как раз расстёгивал ширинку, когда Стив, с минуту метавшийся по коридору тёмного художественного колледжа, где совсем недавно закончились его курсы по рисованию тела с натуры, и где Наташа подрабатывала натурщицей, вдруг затарабанил что есть сил по двери и закричал, что вызвал копов. Он был уверен, что не справится с тремя парнями, выше его на голову. Он был уверен, что они могут забить его до полусмерти, а после всё равно добраться до несчастной девушки, у которой уже была порвана блузка, груди торчали над чашечками лифчика, а на скуле наливался синяком удар. И единственное, что он придумал — это спугнуть. Его палец на самом деле дрожал над клавишей вызова, на экране светился набранный „911“. Но он не был уверен, что успеет.  
Они оставили её в покое тогда, пообещав им со Стивом верную смерть, если они хоть словом об этом где обмолвится. Конечно, попытка изнасилования — это не так страшно, как свершившееся преступление. И всё же, Стив был уверен, что их надо наказать. Мало ли таких девушек, как Наташа, которые вынуждены работать на сомнительных работах в забегаловках, к примеру, и терпеть грязные лапы на себе каждый вечер и отношение, словно каждый из этих рож имеет право тебя трогать, имеет право на что угодно только потому, что у тебя не было особых вариантов, куда устраиваться на работу. И это скверно, так скверно.  
Наташа сказала тогда: „Спасибо, что вмешался. Правда. Не знаю, смогла бы я это пережить“. Стив взъярился, его отпускала адреналиновая встряска. Он говорил что-то про полицию, про заявление, про то, что таких ушлёпков надо наказывать. После чего Наташа его огорошила: „Крайне малый процент жертв изнасилования идёт к копам, парень“ И когда Стив, удивлённый, по-простому спросил, почему, Наташа, не тушуясь, объяснила: „Ты ведь художник, так? А значит, у тебя хорошая фантазия. Ты только представь, что кто-то заставил тебя, скрутил и попользовался твоим телом. Против твоей воли, под твои сопли и слёзы — часто это даже больше заводит всяких мудаков. Тебе сделали больно, до крови, тебя запачкали, кончили внутрь, осквернили. Что ты будешь делать, оденешься и тут же побежишь в полицию?“ Стив завис, в красках представляя описанное. Ему делалось дурно. Наташа, уже оправившая и приладившая кое-как полы блузки под пояс юбки, продолжила: „Нет. Ты поплетёшься домой зализывать раны. Долго мыться и сдирать кожу мочалкой, будешь обливаться мылом в надежде, что это отвратительное ощущение чужого тела пропадёт. Потом сдашь анализы в надежде, что тебя ничем не заразили. И выпьешь таблетку, чтобы точно не залететь от этого уёбка — если ты, конечно, девушка. И только после, если ты достаточно сильная личность, чтобы заявить о случившемся и вынести шумиху вокруг этого постыдного события, в котором ты, чёрт, совершенно не виноват — только тогда ты пойдёшь к копам. Но это будет бесполезно“. Стив тогда так выразительно глянул на её отражение в зеркале, что Наташа даже слабо улыбнулась. „Дурачок, — сказала она. — Ты уже смыл с себя все доказательства. И никакая в мире экспертиза не найдёт достаточно доказательств, чтобы засадить этих сволочей за решётку. Впрочем, может помочь видеозапись с камеры наблюдения. Но, как видишь, — Наташа пожала плечами, — насильники тоже знают об этом и выбирают места поукромнее“. Они стояли посреди мужского туалета в колледже искусств и, кажется, кроме них и охранника внизу тут никого уже не было. Курсы начинались в восемь и часто продолжались до десяти. Стив заканчивал школу и собирался поступать в „Парсонс“ и представить не мог даже, что станет свидетелем чего-то подобного. „Откуда ты всё это знаешь?“ — выдавил он из себя, не особенно думая, насколько это было неделикатно. Наташа не ответила. Она хмурилась, разглядывая кровоподтёк слева на губе и капельку крови на своём воротничке. Даже в таком виде Стив вдруг подумал, что она красивая. „Есть влажная салфетка?“ Стив, конечно, начал рыться в своей пухлой сумке. Чего там только не было. Сегодня он как раз проходил мимо художественного магазина, и там была распродажа. Он купил себе альбом и разных карандашей — те кончались особенно быстро. Всё внутреннее пространство сумки было забито этими связками. Руки у него дрожали, и салфетка никак не находилась. „Дай-ка, я сама“, — не выдержала Наташа, заглянула внутрь и… коротко, высоко рассмеялась. „Ты что, ограбил канцелярский магазин? Куда тебе столько карандашей?“ Стив съёжился и насупился — он не собирался оправдываться и рассказывать историю своей нужды. Наташа улыбнулась теплее и сказала, доставая, наконец, тощую упаковку салфеток: „Боже, ты сам похож на карандаш. Такой же тонкий. И откуда в тебе столько смелости?“ Стив съязвил тогда что-то про „у меня внутри гранит“, и незаметно-незаметно удручающая атмосфера развеялась над ними. Стив настоял и проводил Наташу до дома, после чего провожал каждый раз, пока они встречались на курсах. Они сдружились, как могут сблизиться только люди, связанные одной печальной тайной, о которой никогда не говорят с кем-то посторонним. И Стив был очень рад, узнав, что Наташа тоже поступает в „Парсонс“ на дизайнера-конструктора. Неприятная история их знакомства осталась в прошлом, а вот чёртово прозвище прилипло намертво»._

— Что ты молчишь? — не сдавалась Наташа. — Пообещай мне. Чтобы больше не творил такой отъявленной херни.

Стив чуть улыбнулся:

— Не буду. Правда, Нат.

Кофе совсем остыл, но они мужественно допили последние глотки — не выливать же в раковину?

— И что твой Барнс? — спросила вдруг Наташа. — Он поступил очень благородно.

— Да, — кивнул Стив, вертя в пальцах свою пустую кружку. — А потом выставил меня, сказав, что не хочет повторения. Я так накосячил…

— О каком повторении он говорил? — тут же уцепилась за главное Наташа.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ну, не знаю. Я так понял, что он больше не хочет меня видеть.

Наташа хмыкнула.

 — А ты, значит, хочешь?

Стив отчего-то весь вспыхнул. Навалились воспоминания о захламлённой уютной комнате наверху, запахе сваренного кофе и заношенных джинсовых шортах, и об этом ощущении спокойствия, когда просто находишься рядом с ним. От них стало тепло и неловко, словно Стиву приглянулось что-то чужое, что вообще не предназначалось ему. Это как подсматривать в окна на Рождество, видеть богатый стол, горящую огнями ёлку, кучу подарков под ней, улыбки и чувствовать это тепло между людьми. И тут же понимать, что оно не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

— Я должен извиниться перед ним, — вдруг твёрдо сказал Стив. — Не могу всё это просто так оставить. Он столько сделал для меня, а я…

— Разве ты не извинился уже?

Стив нахмурился и мотнул головой:

— Только словами. Это ничего не значит. Я должен как-то изменить это. Терпеть не могу, когда думают обо мне плохо, когда представляют меня тем, кем я не являюсь.

Наташа внимательно смотрела на него, ничего не говоря. Потом вдруг её мягкие губы приоткрылись, и она спросила:

— Зачем это тебе? Кажется, ты не был в восторге от него. Ну, помнишь? Грязные волосы, поношенная форма, небритость…

— Какая разница, какой он? — вдруг вспыхнул Стив. — Это не имеет значения. Он помог мне, когда я сильно накосячил. Я должен сделать что-то для него. Понимаешь?

Наташа снова посмотрела тем взглядом, который Стив не знал, что означает. Какой-то изучающий? Пронзительный? Затем уголок её губ изогнулся в полуулыбке, и она кивнула:

— Тогда извинись. И будь убедительным.

Вечером того же дня Стив, прогулявший две субботние пары, приготовил обильный и вкусный ужин: запёк курицу, приготовил салат из свежих овощей и сварил булгур. Он готовился к возвращению сестёр и мамы и знал, что это немного смягчит её. Он уже домывал посуду, когда щёлкнула дверь в прихожей. Это была мама — сегодня у неё смена закончилась раньше, а впереди маячил выходной. Стив подскочил к ней и, не дожидаясь слов, крепко обнял.

— Я поступил плохо, очень плохо, что не позвонил. Прости меня. Мам, — он прижался ещё крепче, вымокая от влажной ткани маминого плаща. Наконец, её руки тоже дрогнули, и она обняла в ответ.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — сказала она чётко и строго, отодвигая его от себя и заглядывая в глаза. — Если ты ещё раз устроишь мне что-то подобное, поверь, не посмотрю, что тебе уже девятнадцать, и ты почти полностью обеспечиваешь семью едой — выпорю армейским отцовским ремнём. Уяснил?

— Так точно, мэм, — Стив горячо закивал и поцеловал влажную щёку — то ли из-за мороси на улице, то ли ещё из-за чего.

— Смотрю, ты готовился? — усмехнулась мама, когда Стив помог ей раздеться и пропустил вперёд, в кухню. Он лукаво улыбнулся: хитрил он редко, но жизненно важные точки, куда иногда надо надавить, чтобы получить желаемое или как сегодня — чтобы скостили часть грехов — он знал и порой использовал в своих целях. — Ладно. Не могу сказать, что я прощаю, кажется, я поседела сегодня ночью не меньше, чем на четверть.

— У тебя прекрасный цвет волос, — нашёлся Стив. Мама рассмеялась и ушла в сторону ванной мыть руки. Стив почувствовал, что грозовые тучи, которые он физически ощущал над собой весь день после ухода Нат, потихоньку истаивают. А ещё у него вызревал план.

Он едва пережил воскресенье, целиком убив его на уборку и общую стирку, не уставая требовать посильной помощи от сестёр, пока мама на кухне готовила вкусный суп к обеду. Предвкушение накатывало на него волнами — в мыслях, посылая тысячи иголок гулять по его телу. Он даже звонил Наташе и советовался, на что получил смех в трубку и некомпетентное: «Роджерс, ты словно не извиняться, а ухаживать собираешься». Он совершенно точно не собирался, но мысль тяжело осела и порой ворочалась внутри, и к иглам предвкушения отчего-то добавилась аритмия. Его ведь поймут правильно? Он просто хочет всё исправить, ни больше, ни меньше. Разве можно расценить его идею как-то ещё?

Понедельник начался сонно из-за недосыпа — ночью Стив тоже ворочался и думал, разглядывая трещинки на тёмном потолке — и прошёл в мареве и нервозности ожидания вечера. Они с Нат несколько раз сталкивались в колледже и даже пообедали вместе, сев за столик у окна. Стив пялился на улицу и вытягивал шею, пытаясь усмотреть, как Баки внизу сгребает опавшие листья в большие кучи и заталкивает их в чёрные мусорные мешки. Он бы и не понял, если бы Наташа не шикнула на него со смехом и не сказала бы, что он себе «все глаза сотрёт».

Стив, притопывая, стоял у бетонной колонны ограждения, на которой величественно висела табличка: «Школа искусств и дизайна „Парсонс“». Вокруг стремительно темнело, и зажигались фонари с оранжеватым светом. Ветки окружающих колледж клёнов стали совсем голыми, и теперь висели на фоне неба, словно неровная паутина. Стива трясло.

Баки, поправив небольшой рюкзак на своём плече, прошёл мимо, даже не заметив его. И Стив собрал всю свою волю в кулак и окликнул:

— Баки?

Тот остановился и удивлённо обернулся.

— О. А я и не заметил тебя.

Стив неловко улыбнулся. Он же замёрз ждать, когда Баки закончит перетаскивать мешки с листьями к месту для мусора, откуда их завтра должна забрать спецмашина. Баки подошёл к нему, и Стив посчитал, что это хороший знак.

— Что ты тут делаешь? Колледж уже закрылся.

— Я… Э… — голос изменил Стиву, когда он понял всю нелепость ситуации: последние припозднившиеся студенты и преподаватели, случайные прохожие и он со стаканчиками Старбакс-кофе и пончиками наперевес объясняется с их газонокосильщиком. Он почувствовал, как жжёт уши, и как они становятся, судя по ощущениям, тёмно-малиновыми под полями шляпы. — Это тебе, — Стив протянул и кофе, и пончики Баки. Тот, гад такой, не взял. Смотрел удивлённо и хлопал глазами, словно происходило что-то невозможное.

— Что это?

— Кофе. И пончики. Если честно, я думал о хорошем виски, но, учитывая обстоятельства, решил, что это плохая идея, — Стив перевёл дыхание: — Слушай, прости, что тогда всё так вышло. Я очень раскаиваюсь.

Баки медленно моргнул, поднял на него глаза, и лицо его в этот момент было такое искренне потрясённое, что уголки губ Стива дрогнули в робкой улыбке. А Баки вдруг низко рассмеялся, совсем не обидно, и взгляд его сделался тёплым и очень глубоким в тени от ресниц.

— Ты серьёзно? Извиняешься?

Стив кивнул как можно увереннее. Он уже не чувствовал в конверсах свой левый мизинец, но мужественно ждал развязки.

 — Я даже предположить не мог, что тот вечер закончится так позорно для меня. Прости.

Баки, больше ничего не говоря, только мягко улыбаясь, подошёл ещё ближе, и Стив вдруг ясно почувствовал этот терпкий запах, по которому, оказывается, успел соскучиться. Здоровый запах человека, который весь день трудился и ещё не успел принять душ. Он, кажется, даже качнулся на носках вперёд, чтобы почувствовать лучше, и прикрыл глаза, как вдруг из его рук забрали коробку с пончиками, а подставка для стаканов полегчала — Баки взял свой кофе.

 — Что ж, — сказал он, — извинения приняты. Прогуляемся?

Стив мысленно завопил: «Аллилуйя!»

Неловко улыбнувшись в ответ, он выкинул в урну картонную подставку и принялся греть озябшие пальцы о ещё тёплый стакан. Они зашагали вместе, почти плечом к плечу, в сторону парка, где Стив подрабатывал портретами и шаржами. Где рисовал Баки.

Баки шёл рядом, чуть раскачиваясь корпусом при ходьбе, и потягивал кофе — Стив решил рискнуть и заказал сладкий и сливочный тыквенный латте, пока ещё не прошёл сезон. Баки издавал хлюпающие звуки, когда отпивал, и, наконец, сказал:

— Хм-м… Странно, но вкусно. Пожалуй, мне нравится.

Стив улыбнулся и отпил из своего стаканчика, почувствовав тот же самый вкус. Он не знал, что должен сказать в ответ, и хотел просто вот так идти рядом. И чёрт, не мог не улыбаться. Он чувствовал себя немного глупо и при этом очень правильно. Его план сработал, и, возможно, теперь у него будет шанс доказать, что совсем он не расклеившийся из-за первой серьёзной неудачи подросток, ушедший в долгую страдательную депрессию по этому поводу; и не парень с суицидальными наклонностями, и не мудак, который не ценит доброты. Почему-то это было важно.


	13. Chapter 13

Последние недели перед концом октября и грядущим Днём Всех Святых город сходил с ума от лихорадки, выплёвывая на свои улицы всё новые и новые торговые лотки с украшениями, тыквами, специями, свечами, и, кажется, из тыквы этой ушлые продавцы чего только не научились делать — подсвечниками и милыми связками для оформления дома они давно не ограничивались. Это оранжевое сумасшествие, Стиву казалось, здорово встряхивало серо-стеклянный вперемешку с бетонной составляющей Нью-Йорка, обновляло его и делало, пускай всего на месяц-другой, чуть более загадочным. Необычным и, пожалуй, ярким. Не в том смысле, что означал спешку и торопливость, и мелькание разноцветных огней. Изо дня в день это приедалось. Но тыквы в витринах, на лотках, и все эти украшения и сезонные блюда словно добавляли огромному мегаполису сказочности.

Стив подумал вдруг, пока шёл рядом с Баки в приятном обволакивающем молчании, что с ним вообще происходило, насколько он был весь в себе, в этой выставке и переживаниях после, что, чёрт возьми, заметил приготовления к Хэллоуину только сейчас. Это было отвратительно, и мысль подействовала очень отрезвляюще. Хорошо, если бы он, настолько уйдя в себя, в работу и свои ожидания, сделался бы хоть чуточку счастливым. Всё было не совсем так. Как бы он ни гордился своей работой, вся эта ситуация с выставкой и неожиданной продажей никак не давала ему покоя, словно исподволь, на свежем воздухе появлялся тонкий гнилостный аромат, сладковато-приторный, но стоило принюхаться — стоило Стиву начать копаться в себе, чтобы понять — он развеивался, и словно его и не было. Неприятная ситуация, разбитые надежды, но никакой трагичной обречённости он не наблюдал. Поэтому, вертя сейчас головой по сторонам, впитывая в себя яркие краски Хэллоуинских витрин и улыбаясь оскалам вырезанных тыквенных морд, Стив словно излечивался, словно навёрстывал что-то, уже почти безвозвратно упущенное. И сердце в груди начинало биться чаще: от запаха латте с тыквой под носом, и от терпкого, влажного воздуха с нотами прелой листвы, и от того, что не так часто он шёл рядом с человеком из колледжа и мог позволить себе расслабленно молчать при этом, а не говорить на высокие темы. Его абсолютно всё устраивало сейчас, будто кто выкроил ему сверху время для передышки. Ещё бы мизинец на левой ноге согрелся и дал себя почувствовать.

— Уже скоро всё это уберут, — рассеянно сказал Баки, шумно отпивая из стаканчика. Хотя кофе, пожалуй, уже совсем остыл.

— Что уберут? — очнулся Стив.

— Тыквы. Если честно, — Баки вдруг повернулся и улыбнулся какой-то тихой, тёплой улыбкой, — я терпеть не могу эту шумиху вокруг Хэллоуина. Мне нравится идея, но то, что каждый магазин на углу начинает гудеть и переполняется тыквами ещё в сентябре, немного напрягает. Ярмарки это здорово, но не тогда, когда они тянутся два месяца. Они теряют всякую ценность из-за этого, понимаешь? — Баки смотрел так, словно ему и правда было важно, понимает ли его Стив.

Как ни странно, понимал. Очнуться за неделю до праздника и окунуться в сказку оказалось очень здорово и ярко, и освежающе для души. Но спотыкаться в супермаркете о тыквы с сентября… словно обесценивало праздник. Хотя, Стив привык к этому с детства и не обращал особого внимания на призывы ярмарочных распродаж. Тыквы были оповещением о том, что начался сентябрь, и до Хэллоуина осталась пара месяцев. А там, глядишь, мог выпасть нежданный первый снег.

— Веришь, нет, — двинул Стив свободным от ремня сумки плечом, — я только сейчас всё это увидел. Вообще не обращал внимания до сегодняшнего дня, так запарился…

Баки мягко усмехнулся и снова отпил кофе, и вдруг поднял стакан повыше, к глазам.

— О, — протянул он удивлённо. На картоне стакана размашисто шли буквы. — Тут моё имя, — удивился он и прочитал вслух: — «Баки».

Стиву отчего-то стало так смущающе неловко, что он поглубже спрятался в замотанный вокруг шеи разноцветный шарф. Когда он покупал кофе в «Старбаксе», подошла его очередь и бариста спросил, для кого кофе, он не раздумывая очень гладко ответил: «Для Стива и Баки». И вовсе не придавал этому никакого особенного значения. Но то, как Баки воспринял это, оказалось немного другим, и Стив задышал чаще, перебирая в карманах пальцами по ладоням, ощущая, как те потеют. Неловко вышло. Надо было попросить не писать никаких надписей. Зачем вообще?

— Я… Эм, — Стив не знал, что сказать. Ведь не было стопроцентного варианта, что Баки возьмёт кофе. Это было очень самонадеянно и выглядело слишком, хмм… Романтично? По-детски? Стив насупился.

— Это выглядит мило. Вроде одноразовый стакан, знаешь, но он мой, — сказал Баки и сделал последний долгий глоток, высоко задирая стакан вверх, и Стив не мог делать ничего другого, как смотреть на это и видеть движение заросшего щетиной кадыка. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Интересно, его кадык такой же выпирающий? Надо спросить у Наташи…

— Честно, не планировал делать что-то милое. Я вообще последнее время подозрительно мало думаю. Это даже напрягает немного, — пробурчал Стив, и Баки вдруг рассмеялся своим негромким хрипловатым смехом.

— Здорово, что ты вообще отслеживаешь это за собой, — сказал он и сделал нечто очень странное: скинул рюкзак и убрал пустой стакан внутрь так быстро, что Стив только и успел, что рот открыть. — Некоторые вообще не волнуются по поводу того, что они делают и как это выглядит. Серьёзно, Стив, — Баки снова накинул рюкзак на плечи и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, коротким, но каким-то очень глубоким, весомым взглядом, что Стив завис на миг, переваривая его: — Ты один из немногих людей, кто на моей памяти извинился за что-то передо мной. Не то чтобы я злопамятный, ты не подумай, — он улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд, они пошли дальше под голыми клёнами и уже добрались до парка. — Просто подавляющее большинство людей думает, что извинения подразумеваются сами собой, или что всё в порядке и без них. Я был уверен, что и с тобой всё будет именно так. Но ты меня удивил. Очень удивил. Собственно, как и в первый раз, когда чуть не бросился под газонокосилку. Я просто не ожидал ничего подобного, со мной такая ситуация случилась впервые. Я даже подумал про себя, всё ли с тобой в порядке…

Уши у Стива горели страшно, и хорошо, что шляпа на голове. Она помогала скрывать этот позор, но эмоции и ярость, пускай шутливая и глупая, бурлили внутри, и Стив подскочил поближе и толкнул Баки локтем в бок куртки, Баки хохотнул и сделал то же самое в ответ, словно он такой же девятнадцатилетний мальчишка; и Стив, не раздумывая, отважно напал снова, вызывая новые и новые странно-тёплые смешки.

— Эй-эй, аккуратнее, парень, — запросил, наконец, пощады Баки. — Ты меня сейчас в пруд к уткам столкнёшь.

— Тебе было бы полезно освежиться, — изо всех сил сдерживая разъезжающуюся улыбку, пробурчал Стив. — И перестать говорить всю эту… — Стив не закончил, махнул рукой, но так и не подобрал слово. Сказанное Баки смущало, словно он делал что-то особенное. А он просто был собой. Возможно, немного странным, но всё же собой от начала и до конца.

— Я всегда говорю, что думаю, — неторопливо сказал Баки, глядя вперёд и только потом на Стива. — Но, к сожалению, не всегда думаю, что говорю.

Стив, отчего-то зависающий каждый раз под взглядом Баки, большим усилием воли отвёл взгляд и теперь рассматривал носки кед. Ему было очень приятно идти вместе с ним по тёмному парку, когда в другой ситуации в то же самое время он бы пробежал его, пряча руки в карманы, а лицо — в шарфе, не оглядываясь.Но при этом внутри не давала покоя какая-то смутная тревога. Не тревога даже, а взволнованность. Словно происходило что-то, что, к примеру, на их прогулки с Нат совсем не было похоже. И в чём же чёртова разница, Стив не мог понять. И с этим трепещущим ощущением внутри хотелось что-то сделать. И не хотелось — в то же самое время.

Стив мотнул головой и понял, что надо срочно перевести тему.

— Ты убрал свой стакан, — сказал он глухо в шарф. — Зачем?

Баки глянул на него так, словно Стив не понимает очевидного.

— Ты написал на нём моё имя. Я не могу его выкинуть, — ответил он.

Стив кивнул, и они молча пошли дальше.

Очень хотелось оправдаться, что это не он писал имена на стаканчиках. Но, оказывается, Баки никогда не был в «Старбаксе», и эта его неосведомлённость обезоруживала. Он на самом деле был немного неандертальцем, и что-то в Стиве ломалось от этого осознания. Пускай думает, что он. В конце концов, это забавно. И почему-то стало тепло от понимания, что Баки не выкинул стакан.

— Ты живёшь далеко от колледжа? — спросил Баки. — Мы идём в нужном направлении?

Стив даже оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы сориентироваться. В десятом часу на дорожках парка никого не было, разве что припозднившиеся собачники порой брели им навстречу, выглядывая носящихся в кустах питомцев с огоньками на ошейниках.

— М, обычно я не хожу до дома. Три остановки на метро и одна пешком, э… потому что мне нужно настроиться, — не соврал, но и не сказал правды Стив.

— О, я видел, — кивнул Баки. Стив уставился на него с удивлением, ему требовалось пояснение сейчас же. — Прости, несколько раз я наблюдал за тем, как ты идёшь вдоль ограды. Не думаю, что ты заметил. Что ты хоть что-то вокруг замечал. Но примерно в одном и том же месте, шагов за тридцать до арки ворот, ты расправлял плечи и начинал держать осанку. Знаешь, как надеть дорогой костюм и пойти на важную работу.

— Ты стоял и наблюдал за мной? — шумно выдохнул Стив, ощущая, как внутри снова начинает что-то бурлить. Потому что, какого чёрта?

— Технически, я работал и смотрел по сторонам. Но тебя я уже немного знал, поэтому сразу обращал внимание. Тебя это задевает? — без какой-либо агрессии спросил Баки, снова смотря в глаза, и, чтоб его, это был не совсем честный приём. Стив отвернулся, предпочитая кипеть внутри, а не снаружи.

— Просто… Ты не поймёшь, — сказал он, наконец и закрылся. Продолжения этого разговора не хотелось.

— Я и не должен, — философски пожал плечами Баки. — Главное, чтобы ты понимал, что ты делаешь и зачем.

Они снова шли дальше, молча, плечом к плечу, и Стив чувствовал себя так, словно на него вылили ведро освежающей дождевой воды. Почему это задевает? Разве он не думал об этом много, много, много раз? Не выстраивал свою линию поведения, не продумывал легенду? Не копался так глубоко, пытаясь осмыслить, как всё в этой богемной среде работает? Как пробиться к самому верху, не раскрывая своей нужды? Почему вдруг появляется кто-то третий и вмешивается в это, заставляя сомневаться?

— Слушай, — вдруг сказал Баки, сбавляя шаг и, наконец, останавливаясь совсем. — Я и правда не должен был. Ты прав, я не понимаю. И не пойму, если ты вдруг не захочешь мне рассказать. А ты не захочешь — я вижу по тебе и не собираюсь выпытывать. Мы ничего друг о друге не знаем пока, хотя, хм-м, — он чуть лукаво улыбнулся, — у тебя фора, ты напросился ночевать в моём доме…

— Я не напрашивался! — вспыхнул Стив. Баки шутя поднял руки:

— Чёрт, точно, забыл, это я тебя заставил. Скрутил по рукам и ногам и поволок в своё… Господи, перестань меня толкать, — Баки смеялся, пока Стив не выронил зажатую между рукой и телом коробку с пончиками, и один из них не покатился по пожухлой выцветшей траве газона.

Они схватили его одновременно, и пальцы, озябшие у обоих, соприкоснулись. Стив тут же выпустил испорченный пончик и спрятал руку в карман.

— Жалко, — вздохнул Баки. — Надо скормить уткам. Да и остальные съесть, пока целы.

— Тут дует, — поёжился Стив, чувствуя, как горят щёки, и почему-то думая о том, что сегодня вечером он ведёт себя как малолетний ребёнок, и ему на самом деле стыдно за эту свою часть. Очень. Вот только куда её деть, когда она так и лезет наружу?

— Пойдём. Я знаю место, где не дует.

Они прошли, шурша по мелкому гравию, совсем немного. Но Стив никогда не был в этой стороне парка. Озера совсем не было видно, одинокая лавочка стояла на выходе из аллеи, за ней пышно разрослись неведомые Стиву кусты, до сих пор не сбросившие пёстрые листья. Тут и правда дуло намного меньше, и они, приземлившись на ещё прохладное дерево, устроили между собой коробку и принялись за пончики, жаль, давно остывшие.

Ели без разговоров — рты у обоих были заняты соревнованием, кто первым доберётся до седьмого пончика: Стив забрал последней пару с клубничной поливкой, один упал, и на оставшийся Стив всерьёз строил планы. Баки, не долго думая, разделил его пополам, и… торопиться вдруг стало некуда. Стив почувствовал укол стыда — ему даже в голову не пришло разломать его. А ведь такое простое, такое изящное решение. Правда, убивающее весь азарт. Зато дающее шанс посмотреть по сторонам, да хотя бы просто подышать воздухом полной грудью.

— Ну вот, — задумчиво протянул Стив, уплетая свою половину. — Теперь снова хочется пить, а уже нечего.

— У меня есть остатки чая. Могу угостить.

Стив, уставившись на Баки, как на спасителя, кивнул. И принялся наблюдать, как тот стягивает рюкзак, достаёт из него небольшой термос и наливает в отвинченную крышку чай, от которого тут же пошёл слабый парок.

— Держи, — улыбнулся Баки.

Чай, совсем уже не горячий, согрел горло и удивил мятным оттенком вкуса. Крепкий и терпкий, именно то, что надо после трёх с половиной пончиков.

— Ощутимо холодает в последние дни, — поёжился Баки. — Думаю, скоро буду переходить на тёплую форму. А то что-нибудь себе отморожу.

Стив улыбнулся, допил чай и вернул кружку Баки.

— Всегда можно согреться чем-нибудь горячительным, — ляпнул он.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Баки. — Или ещё чем-нибудь.

Стив почуял что-то недосказанное, что-то, во что он не собирался углубляться, и поспешил сменить тему:

— Было бы здорово снова сходить туда… к твоему другу, — начал он. — Обещаю вести себя хорошо.

Баки глянул на него и улыбнулся:

— Ну, не знаю даже.

— О, только не заставляй себя умолять, — театрально воскликнул Стив. — А если серьёзно, то как тебе идея?

— Тебе девятнадцать, — некстати напомнил Баки, и Стив не выдержал:

— Ну и что? Какая разница, сколько мне лет? Разве это мешает нам подружиться?

Баки отчего-то не ответил сразу. Он долго сидел и смотрел вперёд, словно увидел на противоположной стороне улицы что-то весьма интересное, достойное всего его внимания. Настолько, что Стив почувствовал себя покинутым на несколько долгих мгновений.

— Не думаю, что мы могли бы подружиться, — сказал он наконец, и у Стива внутри словно сорвалось что-то, до этого нетерпеливо раскачивавшееся из стороны в сторону. Сорвалось и со свистом рухнуло вниз. — То есть, в том смысле, который ты вкладываешь в это, — сказал он и поднялся, а после с немного печальной улыбкой подал руку Стиву и, пока тот был явно озадачен, вытащил его со ставшей такой тёплой и уютной лавочки. — Пойдём? В какую тебе сторону?

Они успели выйти из парка, пока Стив на автомате вёл их привычной дорогой к сабвею — оставалось ещё две остановки, и он не был уверен, что вынесет их на своих двоих. В голове ворочались вопросы, и никак не получалось задать ни один из них — все были какими-то угловатыми и жутко неудобными. Наконец, Стив подобрал более-менее подходящий:

— О чём ты говоришь? — спросил он сердито и поймал открытый, прямой взгляд. Более долгий, чем все до этого. Более тяжёлый, от которого захотелось сжать зубы и поправить шляпу на голове.

Баки вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Я просто не хочу тебя обманывать. Ты сделал хороший поступок, честный и смелый. И я собираюсь отплатить тем же. Не знаю, что ты нашёл во мне. Возможно, что тебе на самом деле нужен друг, на которого можно положиться, и, знаешь, ты мог бы на меня, вполне. Но пройдёт время, и рано или поздно я забудусь и сделаю что-то, отчего ты нахмуришься и, может, ударишь меня, и скажешь, что вовсе не такой и никогда не имел этого в виду. Я просто не хочу тратить наше с тобой время, потому что знаю, что не удержусь. Потому что думаю, что тебе это не надо. Вот так. Достаточно откровенно? — он снова посмотрел с той странной улыбкой, когда поднят лишь уголок рта. Словно проверял Стива на прочность, будто ждал, что же тот сейчас отмочит.

А Стив не знал, что можно отмочить. Голова соображала туго, в груди гулко бухало. Это значит… Значит, что…

— В смысле, ты имеешь в виду, что, — начал Стив, спотыкаясь на каждом слове. И куда только подевалась его взрывная уверенность, когда она так нужна?

Баки снова вздохнул. Улыбка стала немного усталой.

— К примеру, однажды я распущу руки, — и он, вдруг оказываясь совсем рядом, обхватил Стива за талию и чуть прижал к своему боку, обдавая теплом и защищая собой от ветра. Идти так стало намного неудобнее, но и настолько же теплее. Стив вспыхнул. До него медленно, но дошло. Он только захотел отстраниться, как Баки сам отпустил его и снова занял привычную дистанцию, в самом конце скользнув пальцами по обнажённой коже запястья — не иначе как случайно — и тут же спрятал руки в карманы: — Ты весь как коркой покрылся, — усмехнулся он. — Я не хотел бы тратить наше с тобой время, а после переживать все эти неприятные моменты. То, что тебе нужно, я не смогу дать тебе по личным обстоятельствам. То, что, возможно, нужно мне — неподъёмно для тебя. Понимаешь? Так что… я просто рад знакомству и благодарен тебе за прогулку. Ты поступил очень смело. И кофе был необычным и вкусным. Да и пончики…

— Мне нужно подумать, — выпалил вдруг Стив.

Он слушал все эти слова, шёл рядом, как в бреду. И дело было даже не в том, как именно Баки обнял его, и какие ощущения это вызвало. Дело было в том, что Стив терпеть не мог, когда за него всё решали и так красиво раскладывали по полочкам. А во вторых, боже, выходило, что он понравился кому-то? Понравился, на самом деле, серьёзно? После всего этого дерьма, что он устроил, возможно ли, что Баки на самом деле мог увидеть его настоящего? Хотя бы самый краешек?

Не то чтобы он был обделён людьми вокруг себя, хоть круг и был очень узок. Но романтическая симпатия? Это что-то новое… Стив сглотнул. И только тогда понял, что они еле идут, а Баки пялится на него во все глаза с непонимающей полуулыбкой.

— О чём ты хочешь подумать? — не выдержал он, как-то быстро и шумно втянув носом воздух. — Я ведь сказал…

— Мне надо время, чтобы подумать насчёт этого. Знаешь ли, не каждый вечер я слышу что-то такое, — выдавил Стив и прочистил горло. Он до сих пор очень смутно соображал.

— Тебе это не нужно, — уверенно сказал Баки.

Этого хватило, чтобы Стив взбрыкнул, и чтобы в голове прояснилось:

— Вот только не нужно меня заранее ни в чём убеждать. Я знаешь ли, такой упёртый, что тебе и не снилось. Ты ещё взвоешь…

Стив осёкся, потому что Баки стоял и смотрел на него во все глаза, во всю их глубокую голубизну в тени острых тёмных ресниц. После чего натянул свою извечную бейсболку на самое лицо, словно прячась, и простонал:

— Господи боже…

И засмеялся.

— Прекрати уже ржать надо мной!..

Остаток пути до станции он Стиву больше так ничего и не сказал, только кидал быстрые взгляды, и на его лице порой прорывалась загадочная, смущённая улыбка. У Стива отчего-то тоже резко закончились темы для разговоров. Становилось тепло и немного больно, когда он ловил эту улыбку и сам, не в силах сдержаться, хмыкал в ответ. Они шли с перекошенными лицами, точно два придурка.

У входа внутрь сабвея Стив остановился, чтобы попрощаться, и вдруг услышал за спиной — Баки стоял сзади и почему-то очень близко:

— И сколько ты собираешься думать?

Стив обернулся и посмотрел снизу вверх. Баки изо всех сил старался казаться насмешливым и несерьёзным, но нет. Он не был таким. Очень смущённым, пожалуй. И взволнованным? Стив опустил взгляд и шоркнул конверсом по тротуарной плите. Вокруг сновали люди, но они точно застряли в ином измерении. Их огибали, и никто не рисковал приблизиться ближе, чем на шаг. Стив пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. До Хэллоуина? Может, даже погадаю. Нат умеет на Таро…

— Боже, — Стив поднял взгляд, широко улыбаясь, и увидел, как Баки закатывает глаза и трёт подбородок рукой.

— Это была шутка, если что, — усмехнулся он.

— Я понял, — ответил ему Баки. Его взгляд поменялся. С той самой секунды, как Стив сказал «мне надо подумать». Поменялся, и теперь под ним было неловко. Словно он нёс совсем другой заряд, заставляя реагировать тело. Стив не верил ни в какую эту фигню про влюблённость с первого взгляда. Но ощущения тела предавали: было тепло и неловко, в том смысле, словно он точно знал, что сейчас кто-то представляет его голым. Или какие у него губы. Или… Или что-нибудь ещё, — все те вещи, которые, как Стив привык думать, никого вообще не волновали. — До встречи, Стив, — сказал Баки тихо и мягко.

Стив сглотнул сухость во рту, попрощался и спрятался за дверями внутрь подземки. Почему-то он был уверен, что Баки ещё стоял там и смотрел ему в спину.


	14. Chapter 14

Стив добрался до дома после десяти. Его до сих пор слегка потряхивало — не снаружи, а внутри. Мысли в голове бродили по кругу, запинались и терялись, и Стив не мог припомнить, чтобы раньше хоть на кого-то реагировал бы подобным образом. Так странно. Он почти переборол желание глупо и беспочвенно улыбаться и почувствовал себя очень усталым и каким-то… наполненным? Словно его парус, безвольно повисший без ветра, вновь раздулся от его порыва. И пустота внутри, что ныла последние дни после выставки, не то чтобы куда-то исчезла, но словно потеряла свою значимость. Стив чувствовал себя взвинченным и растревоженным, но, чёрт, он снова не знал, что же ему делать.

На кухне Марго стояла перед мойкой и занималась оставшейся после ужина посудой. Мама сидела за столом, допивала чай с молоком и читала что-то. Они обе обратили на него внимание и тепло поздоровались. Стив заметил стоящую на столе тарелку с его ужином, трогательно прикрытую салфеткой. Его ждали, о нём заботились. И, оказывается, почувствовать это стало именно той нужной каплей, чтобы наконец ощутить себя дома, расслабиться и сесть на стул, вытягивая руки на столе.

Марго домыла посуду и, пройдя мимо в сторону спальни, вдруг взъерошила ему волосы. Это было так неожиданно, что Стив вздрогнул.

— Что это с тобой? — недоверчиво спросил он сестру и чуть улыбнулся. Мама тепло смотрела на них из-за кружки с чаем. Марго наклонилась и поцеловала его в макушку, после чего развернулась и пошла. Ответила она уже на ходу, не оборачиваясь:

— Мне кажется, я тебя неделю не видела. Сокучилась, наверное.

Стив едва не уронил челюсть на стол. Что-то однозначно происходило.

— Она сдала на высший балл свой школьный проект, — шёпотом сказала мама, когда Марго скрылась за углом коридора. — Страшно собой гордится. А ещё у неё появился мальчик, — мама улыбнулась глубже, теплее. — Сегодня проводил её до дома, и мы познакомились. Высокий и симпатичный, зовут Крис.

Стив вздохнул. Вот так. Даже у его младшей сестрёнки, у холодной и порой сварливой Марго появился парень. А он, старший брат, образец для подражания, надежда и опора их семьи, до сих пор в этом плане девственен и чист, как была Луна, пока на неё не ступила нога человека. Как же сейчас всё быстро и просто у детей происходит. Он на самом деле был ошарашен, когда случайно набрёл в интернете на опрос «Во сколько вы впервые занялись сексом». Подавляющее число ответов колебалось от 12 до 14 лет, и… это было страшно. Он не хотел бы этого для своих сестёр, потому что не считал, что эти шебутные девчонки готовы даже, хотя бы, для поцелуев. Поцелуи, — он, неопытный, почему-то знал это совершенно точно — разжигали что-то внутри тела, раскаляли его, и, если ты был ещё недостаточно прочным, чтобы выдержать накал, то мог сломаться. Мог наделать много ошибок. Или наоборот стать зависимым от этого рода удовольствий, похерив все остальные сферы своей жизни. Стив сидел, смотрел, как мама пьёт чай и внутренне желал бы не слышать эту фразу про «у неё появился мальчик» ещё минимум лет пять для Марго и лет десять — для Эльзы. О, тогда, возможно, он был спокоен. Но и то не факт. Пообщавшись с Наташей столько времени и ощутив её бремя и этот немного циничный и усталый взгляд на мир, он стал совсем по-другому относиться к отношениям между мужчиной и женщиной. И хотя пложительных примеров перед его глазами тоже хватало, Стив уяснил как дважды два: если девушка красива, у неё почти со стопроцентной вероятнотностью рано или поздно возникнут проблемы с домогательствами или приставаниями, если ни с чем похуже. И это было отвратительно. Особенно потому, что сёстры у него были красавицы. Смесь ирландских и итальянских кровей сделала своё дело, и светловолосая Элис-Элизабет, и брюнетка Королева Марго привлекали к себе взгляды. Стив знал, что они вырастут настоящими красавицами. И… у них больше не было отца, чтобы защитить их от всего дерьма мира. И, чёрт, даже если он не должен был, он всё равно чувствовал на своих плечах груз этой ответственности. Как и за маленькую, тонкую да звонкую маму: если бы он узнал, что какой-нибудь мудак действовал по отношению к ней неуважительно… Он бы выбил из него всю дурь, видит Бог. Но с мамой ему очень повезло — у неё была тяжёлая рука и доброе сердце. Обычно Господь ограждает таких людей, как она, от встреч с мудаками. Жаль, что словно для равновесия, испытаний он отмеряет больше.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Не было печали, завела Марго парня. Теперь она вряд ли захочет ждать Элис после своих занятий, чтобы вместе поехать домой на школьном автобусе. Засада.

— Не дуйся, — сказала мама. — Всё будет нормально, я уверена. Лучше помой руки и принимайся за ужин, пока не остыл совсем. Сегодня у нас картофель Айдахо.

И правда. Вот что это был за запах: паприка и оливковое масло.

Пока он ел, чувствовал, что мама нет-нет, да и смотрела на него. Внутри всё так же немного потряхивало, и есть, уставившись в тарелку на золотисто-оранжеватые ломтики картошки и зелёные листики петрушки, было спасением. Он не знал, хотел ли сейчас о чём-то говорить с мамой, не знал, почему она так изучающе на него смотрит и немного тосковал по временам, когда всё у него было просто, понятно и предсказуемо. Никаких парней и девушек на личном фронте, куча работы и картина, над которой он трудился благодаря Наташе и Говарду Старку. Сейчас словно весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и Стив совершенно не мог никак отыскать в этом новом пространстве для себя точку опоры.

— Что с тобой, милый? — наконец, тихо спросила мама, когда он почти доел. — Ты всё ещё переживаешь насчёт выставки?

Повисло молчание. Стив кое-как прожевал и проглотил картошку, прежде чем замотать головой:

— Не переживаю. Точнее, конечно переживаю, но… это не главная причина уже.

Вот теперь мамино лицо изменилось — из мягкого и нежно-терпеливого выражение стало озабоченным. Между бровями на бледной коже залегла тонкая складка.

— Что происходит, Стиви? У тебя неприятности?

Стив вздохнул. Вышло немного более раздражённо, чем ему бы хотелось. Мама точно ни в чём не виновата, да и он не был готов говорить о том хаосе, что сейчас пытался упорядочиться внутри него.

— Не совсем. Самая главная неприятность месяца случилась, когда я провалился на выставке. Потом я, правда, снова дал жару и напился в незнакомом клубе, и друзьям пришлось тащить меня к себе, потому что, ну, если бы ты меня увидела таким…

— О, не делай из меня зверя, — строго ответила мама. — Я бы дала тебе выспаться сначала и напоила водой. И уж потом бы…

Стиву вдруг словно ваты в уши наложили. Баки… он же точно так и сделал. Словно родитель. Словно…

Стив сглотнул. Мамин голос опять стал более отчётливым:

— Мне даже немного жаль, что я пропустила этот момент. Но хорошо, что ты был в окружении друзей.

Стив снова прогнал скопившуюся вязкую слюну. Рассеянно кивнул. И вдруг заговорил.

— Просто… есть кое-кто, кому я, кажется, нравлюсь, — выговорил он и замолчал, возя вилкой по золотистым разводам масла на тарелке.

— Боже, милый… — тихо выдохнула мама. Это было даже немного смешно: ему девятнадцать, и это впервые, когда у них разговор зашёл о его, чёрт, личной жизни. Даже про Нат мама никогда не спрашивала — по ним было видно сразу, что никакая они не пара. А до Нат у Стива с девочками было глухо, как при нырке на глубину. Ему вечно было некогда и неинтересно тратить своё время. Девочек он не интересовал в той же, если не большей мере: мелкий, белобрысый и очень худенький, он никогда не был похож на принца на белом коне из диснеевских мультфильмов. Может, проблема была в том, что из-за малого веса его гормоны запаздывали, и развивался он медленнее своих сверстников — так маме сказал однажды его терапевт доктор Сэмюэль на плановом приёме. В тот раз он спрашивал про утренние эрекции, Стиву было шестнадцать, и он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и смущенным: рядом сидела мама и делала вид, словно в вопросе нет ничего особенного. Он только и смог выдавить, что у него всё в порядке, хотя, если начистоту, тогда порядка с ними никакого ещё не было. Он наступил намного позже, тогда же Стив понял, что его гормонам глубоко фиолетово на заморочки полов. Они бессистемно проявляли себя, заставляя реагировать на совершенно нелогичные вещи и краснеть от стыда. Однажды у него встало посреди столовой, когда он находился в очереди и пристально рассматривал низкие края белых носочков Кейт Уэшли над её кедами; косточки её голеностопа под бледной кожей и волоски — тонкие, золотистые от солнечного света. Это случилось неожиданно: резкий прилив жара в паху, и Стив пропустил свою очередь и обед, прячась в туалете и успокаивая дыхание, ожидая, когда крепкий стояк пройдёт. Он тогда немного опоздал на следующий урок, но он не прикасался к себе. Не было никакого желания, только ноющий дискомфорт.

И вот теперь он сидел напротив мамы и говорил о Баки. О Баки, который мужчина. О Баки, который намного его старше. Не то, чтобы Стив всерьёз когда-нибудь задумывался на тему, насколько его родители страдают гомофобией. Очень, очень далёкий от него вопрос. Но сейчас он замер, осознавая, что мама может и не принять всё это. Даже когда, собственно, ничего «этого» ещё и в помине не было. Да и будет ли? Однако, факт оставался фактом — Баки ясно дал понять о своём расположении и о том, что не сможет ограничиться одной дружбой.

— А ты? Тебе она нравится?

Вот. Вот оно, начинается.

— Я не знаю. Не уверен. Мне интересно, и меня, — Стив замер, мучительно искусывая нижнюю губу и подбирая слова, — меня вроде как тянет. Но откуда я могу знать, что это, если никогда раньше не…

— Стиви, — мягко сказала мама и положила руку ему на ладонь, заставляя уже положить вилку и не возить ей по стеклу. — Если тебе признались в симпатии, это совсем не значит, что ты что-то кому-то должен. Ты ведь понимаешь? — мама чуть наклонилась, и Стив понял — заглядывает в глаза. Он посмотрел на неё и кивнул. Чёлка, совсем растрепавшаяся после тяжёлого дня, упала на глаза. Мама потянулась мягкой рукой, убрала её за ухо и улыбнулась. — Но ты всегда можешь попробовать, если тебе интересно. Ведь, не попробовав — не узнаешь. Это самый простой способ, который, конечно, не относится к потенциально опасным действиям и токсичным веществам.

Стив невесело хмыкнул. Даже дома за столом, беседуя на интимную тему, мама оставалась медицинской сестрой. Стив любил эту её черту, но иногда был бы рад, чтобы она не проявлялась. Он почему-то был уверен, что забота медицинской сестры должна оставаться за порогом дома, а внутри — оставаться только мамина забота. Но они все так уставали, что он уже сам путался порой, кто он сейчас, просто Стив который очень затрахался вертеться, как белка в колесе, или же ему надо держать осанку и плечи шире, потому что весь колледж смотрит. Им всем приходилось нелегко, все их маски смешались, а некоторые и вовсе наползли друг на друга.

— Это хороший человек, — ответил вдруг Стив, раздумывая. — И если я попробую, а после дам задний ход, это очень его обидит. Я не хотел бы…

— Стив, — мама мягко сжала его ладонь, прерывая словесный поток. — Если рассуждать таким образом, ни одна даже самая счастливая пара сейчас не была бы вместе. Если бы я так тщательно обдумывала то предложение твоего отца сходить вместе на танцы — а ты знаешь, с каким скепсисом бабушка относилась к парням итальянских кровей — то… не было бы нашей семьи, да и вас бы не было. Каждые отношения — это риск боли. Но и многие возможности. Радости, разделённые двумя близкими людьми, не идут ни в какое сравнение с радостью, что ты получаешь в одиночестве. Ты кипишь, но некому забрать лишнее, некому тебя обнять и успокоить, и похвалить. Или поддержать, если всё плохо.

— Но есть ты, — искренне возразил Стив, и мама улыбнулась, только улыбка вышла печальной.

— И я буду тут, всегда, сколько бы раз ты ни вернулся ко мне. Ты ничего не потеряешь, если на самом деле хочешь попробовать. Никто не знает сразу, будет ли он влюблён завтра или через неделю. Но, знаешь, такое случается.

Стив коротко выдохнул носом. Знала бы мама, что подбадривает его на отношения с парнем. Была бы она столь же убедительной? Или, может, ей и правда это не важно, если Стиву будет хорошо? А ему… будет. Почему-то это внезапная глупая уверенность осенила Стива и усмирила его сердцебиение. Будет хорошо просто потому, что каждый раз, если не брать в расчёт последний, нервный и взволнованный, ему было в обществе Баки очень тепло и спокойно. Сохранится ли это ощущение, когда он обнимет или даже…

Стив моргнул. Дальше вялых предположений в его голове ничего не вырисовывалось. Так вышло, что его первый настоящий поцелуй, как и надежду на светлое будущее, украл Говард Старк. И это что-то подняло внутри, что-то включило, затеплило, но фантазировать дальше всё равно не получалось. Он просто не мог себе представить, куда его могут завести отношения, если он возьмёт, придёт и скажет Баки: «Хэй, чувак, я думал и додумался, давай замутим». И что дальше? И будут ли прикосновния Баки и его… хм, поцелуи вызывать тот же приятный отклик?

Стив мотнул головой, понимая, что ответа у него нет. Но от этого только острее играло любопытство.

Мама сидела, мягко поглаживая внутреннюю сторону его ладони пальцем, и внимательно изучала, ловя каждое изменение мимики.

— Пообещай мне, Стив, — попросила она негромко, но так, что он сразу же уставился на неё во все глаза. — Когда ты поймёшь, что влюбился, познакомь нас. Если, конечно, это случится. И не думай о провале. Никто из нас не застрахован от того, чтобы делать ошибки. Мы все тут только учимся, и никто не рождается с идеальным знанием. Уяснил?

Стив кивнул. Он очень устал и хотел только добраться до постели. Откровенность не-до-конца выматывала. А ещё ему нужно было переговорить с Наташей, срочно. Чем быстрее она высмеет всю эту нелепую ситуацию, тем быстрее перейдёт к советам по делу. Потому что Наташа оставалась тем единственным человеком, которому Стив без сомнений мог рассказать о Баки, не заменяя «он» на «она», точно так же, как и Наташа могла рассказать ему что угодно о своих похождениях на любовном фронте. Что, впрочем, делала довольно редко. Из чего Стив умозаключал, что с личным у неё так же глухо, как и у него.

Он едва дожил от нетерпения до обеденного перерыва, когда сотни студентов высыпали в коридоры из аудиторий, и неровным потоком двинулись к просторной столовой. Почему-то никак не удавалось найти Наташу, хотя цвет её волос всегда в этом помогал. И лишь когда пообедал, Стив заметил её в самом дальнем углу в компании брюнетки. Из-за близорукости Стив не смог понять, кто это был. Поэтому пришлось быстро закинуть в рот остатки домашнего сэндвича и жевать на ходу — он прорывался к Наташе с боем сквозь чужие более высокие и плотные тела, и чувствовал себя как в непроходимых джунглях. Он даже на миг подумал, что ему немного не хватает мачете. Наташа была нужна позарез и именно сейчас, сегодня. Он просто не мог молчать, его распирало. И снова потряхивало уже от того, что утром он привычно шёл от метро свою «настраивательную» остановку, и, когда увидел за частыми прутьями решётки Баки, который сгребал в кучи вновь нападавшие листья, тело сделало всё за него: он улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой, получив в ответ похожее приветствие. Расстояние было большим, и Стив не остановился, чтобы спровоцировать Баки подойти ближе. Он продолжил шагать к дверям внутрь колледжа как в тумане, размышляя над тем, что это вообще сейчас такое было.

— Привет, Стив, — оживлённо прозвучала Наташа, оглядывая его с интересом. Вторая девушка, брюнетка с правильными чертами лица, тоже улыбнулась и кивнула. Где-то Стив её видел. Только где? — Знакомься, Мария Хилл.

— Очень приятно, — девушка протянула руку, и Стива осенило, когда он пожимал длинные прохладные пальцы: та самая, с выставки. Может, вообще заняла его место… Медленно в груди разрасталось раздражение.

— Очень. Стив Роджерс, — чуть наклонил он голову, тут же отпуская её руку.

— О, — выдохнула она. — Твои картины стоит похвалить.

— Это не обязательно, — выдавил Стив дежурную улыбку, тут же замечая, как Наташа начинает жевать быстрее. Она понимала его без слов. — Они не станут от этого лучше или хуже. А о своём таланте я и так в курсе.

Мария выглядела, словно из столовой выкачали воздух. Стив даже подумал, а не перегнул ли палку. По своим ощущениям — нет. В самый раз. Он был на взводе и имел право немного сбросить пар.

— Встретимся на паре? — мягко спросила у Марии Наташа и поднялась из-за столика ленивым, гибким движением. Словно никуда не торопилась.

Они медленно пошли к выходу, и где-то на полпути до двери Наташа громко спросила, шипя в ухо:

— Зачем ты всё это вывалил ей? Словно Мария в чём-то виновата. Совсем не держишь себя в руках, какой тебе высший свет богемы?

Стив вздохнул. Нат была кругом права, но вот незадача — усовеститься никак не получалось. Довольная и уверенная в превосходстве над ним Мария слегка нервировала. Они вышли на балкон второго этажа чёрной лестницы, использовавшийся студентами как несанкционированная курилка. На улице никого не было, что не удивительно в такой холод.

Наташа достала губами сигарету и прикурила от обшарпанной зажигалки.

— И что у тебя случилось, Карандаш? Я, к твоему сведению, едва успела доесть.

— Нат, — Стив взял небольшую паузу и выдал всё, как на духу: — Я вчера извинился. А он… сказал, что мы не сможем быть друзьями, потому что он… хочет большего. И он меня обнял, и у него очень тяжёлая рука, и он тёплый. И…

— Так, Стоп, — Наташа махнула рукой с сигаретой, тут же убирая её подальше от Стива. — Ты про что?

Стив вздохнул разочарованно — его уверенность иссякла вместе с первой попыткой.

— Баки. Он почти сказал, что я ему нравлюсь. Глупо, да?

Наташа медленно затянулась и выдохнула дым между губ в сторону от Стива.

— Что, так и сказал? — скептически спросила она.

— Ну, не совсем, — смутился Стив. — Но суть от этого не поменялась.

Наташа стояла и курила, задумчиво глядя на сгущающиеся тучи. Наверное, к вечеру будет дождь, а то и ливень. Стив посмотрел вниз на аккуратные газоны без единого опавшего листа. Баки и правда либо любил свою работу, либо был дотошным аккуратистом, и Стив искренне поставил на первое. Молчание не тяготило, но он не ожидал, что Наташа так серьёзно всё воспримет. Даже не постебала его насчёт гейских замашек.

— Странно всё это, Карандаш. Взрослый вроде мужик, на черта ты ему сдался?

— Эй, — вмешался Стив.

— Дай мне сказать, — перебила Наташа, сделав последнюю затяжку и затушив сигарету о перила. Рядом внизу стояла пустая жестяная баночка из-под оливок, приспособленная находчивыми студентами под окурки. Поэтому выход на балкон пока ещё не закрыли — негласное разрешение от учёного совета. — Может, он тебя просто на секс разводит? Понравился ему юный мальчик, вали и трахай?

— Фу, Романова, — скривился Стив. — Ну что ты вечно рубишь без разбора?

— Но, с другой стороны, — задумчиво сказала Наташа, даже не слушая его, — если бы он хотел чего-то плохого, уже сделал бы. Тогда. Но он не сделал.

— Он не сделал, — вяло подтвердил Стив. Слова про то, что Баки хочет именно секса, засели в голове и начали сверлить, вызывая тревогу и нездоровый жар.

— И что он сказал конкретно? Предложил встречаться? — уточнила Наташа.

— Нет. Сказал, что однажды может не сдержаться и распустит руки, и меня это страшно обидит, и я убегу, так что дружбы у нас не выйдет, а прикосновений его мне не надо, так он сказал.

Наташа хмыкнула.

— И ты, конечно, ринулся грудью на амбразуру?

Стив завис. Иногда некоторые переведённые на английский русские идиомы ставили его в тупик. Но рано или поздно он понимал, что она имела ввиду.

— Нет же, — вспыхнул он. А потом поник.

— Боже, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Значит, он либо ас в съёме и охмурении мальчиков вроде тебя, в чём я, конечно, сомневаюсь… Либо олух-везунчик, которому подфартило встретиться именно с тобой. Таким же олухом.

Стиву надоело, и он мягко толкнул Наташу локтем, она ответила тем же, и это было больше похоже на упрямые бодания, чем на борьбу.

— И что ты думаешь делать? — спросила Наташа, когда они успокоились и снова встали рядом, доверительно касаясь друг друга плечами и предплечьями.

— Если бы знал, не стал бы вытаскивать тебя из столовой со скоростью космической ракеты, — огрызнулся Стив. Наташа успокаивающе улыбнулась и погладила его по руке. — Я вообще не представляю, как это всё?.. Поцелуи, объятия. Если он уже предполагает, что захочет этого однажды.

— А ты? — вдруг спросила Нат. Очень неудобный, прямой вопрос. Стив опешил. Он не очень-то думал вот с этой стороны. — Ты бы захотел?

— Откуда я знаю? — пробубнил Стив и сник. — Я плохо представляю себе всю эту романтику.

Наташа прижалась чуть ближе, так, что Стив лучше почувствовал её тепло — нежно и мягкое, совсем не вызывающее тех необычных ощущений, что вызывал Баки рядом.

— Но в любом случае, он ведь не требовал от тебя ничего? Не давил, не ставил сроков?

— Только спросил, как долго я собираюсь думать.

— А он милый, — улыбнулась Наташа. — И что ты ответил?

— Сказал, до Хэллоуина…

— Который уже в четверг, — кивнула чему-то своему Нат. — Что ж, у тебя не так много времени, чтобы определиться, интересно ли тебе.

— Мне интересно! — ответил Стив и тут же вспыхнул от ушей до самой шеи. Он хотел вложить другой смысл, потому что, чёрт, ему на самом деле интересен Баки. Да и отношения. У него ведь никогда ничего не было такого. А Баки, наверное, опытный… От этой мысли стало только хуже и жарче — посильнее, чем от двузначности своих же слов.

— Значит, скажи ему об этом, — пожала плечами Нат и очень просто улыбнулась. — Или тебя нужно перед этим успокоить и погладить по головке?

— Отвали, Наталья, — начал отбиваться Стив, когда Наташа принялась обхватывать его руками и обнимать, но, конечно, больше для вида. Эти смешливые объятия не приносили успокоения. Но странным образом придавали уверенности. Наташа смешно и щекотно хихикала куда-то возле правого уха, и Стив подумал вдруг, что последнее время они крайне мало говорили о ней. И почему-то постоянно — о нём. Это было неправильно.

— Как ты? — спросил он серьёзно, чуть отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза.

— О, ты вспомнил о воспитании? — съехидничала Наташа. Но потом улыбнулась мягче и ответила: — Я в порядке. Старк предложил мне место его личного ассистента после окончания. Меньше, чем через год. Охрененный соцпакет и отличная зарплата. Ты ведь понимаешь, что никто не берёт на такие должности выпускников, пускай даже самых лучших.

Стив, кажется, потерял дар речи. Он открыл и закрыл рот, так и не сумев ничего сказать.

— Он не осмелился подойти лично. Но Мария передала его предложение и сказала, что он уже долго следит за моими успехами и крайне мной заинтересован, — Наташа усмехнулась и отвернулась, показывая свой точёный профиль.

— Секс? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Думаю, да. Иначе зачем ему это всё? Думаю, я выпущусь неплохим специалистом. Но всё же опыт есть опыт… Видимо, он хочет компенсировать его недостаток в другой сфере, где у меня опыта хватает.

Наташа дёрнула плечом, и Стив замер, размышляя.

— И что ты? Думаешь согласиться? Зачем тебе это? Это ведь…

— Как торговать собой? — зло усмехнулась Наташа.

— Я не говорил этого!

— Но ведь подумал, — смягчилась Наташа. — И был прав. Но ведь это шанс. И, опять же, у меня слишком мало вариантов. Или подниматься с самого низа, медленно и мучительно. Или решиться и рвануть звезду с неба. Может, у меня что-то не в порядке с моралью, Карандаш, но меня совсем не напрягает трахаться с ним — он правда неплох, да и мне самой надо. Я больше думаю не о своём положении, а…

— … что скажут все остальные, — подхватил и закончил за неё Стив. Наташа кивнула.

— Репутация.

— И Пегги, — вспомнил вдруг он. — Она тебя живьём съест.

— Не думаю, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Говард может и бабник, но крайне твёрд насчёт всего, что касается его бизнеса. Он не позволит выжить меня, если я буду полезна компании. А я собираюсь быть очень полезной.

Стив посмотрел на подругу внимательно: жёстко распрямлённая спина, уверенная осанка и чуть вздёрнутый подбородок. И взгляд, цепкий и даже жёсткий, вдаль, на сети голых веток клёнов. Он знал, что Наташа может добиться всего, чего только пожелает, и не слишком честолюбива, чтобы выбирать только самые правильные и долгие пути. Она бы не стала нарушать закон, конечно. Но разве секс с боссом по собственному желанию является нарушением?

Всё это было сложно. Стив грязно выругался про себя. Какого, блядь, чёрта взрослая жизнь такая охеренно сложная?

— Пойдём внутрь? — спросила Наташа. — Холодает. И будет дождь — у меня перед дождём нос всегда чешется, — и она нагнулась и демонстративно потёрлась кончиком носа о плечо Стива.

Дождь, ледяной и холодный, стоящий за порогом и за каждым окном мутной серой шипящей стеной, испортил вечер вторника и всю первую половину среды. Он даже ночью не стихал, раздражающе тарабаня тяжёлыми каплями по жестяному подоконнику. Стив плохо спал последние дни — всё размышлял о себе, о Наташе. И никак не мог остановиться, запретить голове думать. А наутро чувствовал себя уставшим, точно совсем не спал.

В среду нежданно-негаданно на него в коридоре налетел Говард и, как-то странно плотоядно улыбнувшись, взял его за локоть и потащил в ближайшую свободную аудиторию.

— Боже, Стив, ну ты и прятаться, — сказал он, успокаивая дыхание. Стив тоже тяжело дышал. — Я тебя уже вторую неделю пытаюсь тут выловить.

Стив неловко усмехнулся.

— Я не очень хотел общества, — ответил он, скидывая с плеча чужие пальцы. — Зачем я тебе?

Говард снова широко, победно улыбнулся:

— У меня к тебе деловое предложение. Может, ты нарисуешь ещё пару картин для оформления кабинета? Я знаю, что отцу нравится импрессионизм. Может часами любоваться. Можно не только пейзаж, но и обнажённое тело, — закончил Говард, а Стив ничего не мог ответить. Он нахмурился и впился в Старка взглядом. Что это такое сейчас было? Проявление жалости, кормление бедных с руки? И откуда он вообще узнал о его нужде? Или надеялся вот так поближе подкатить к Наташе? Это напрягало. Стив остро прищурился.

— С чего такие щедрые предложения?

Говард нетерпеливо выдохнул:

— Боже, до чего же ты упрямый, — почти простонал он. — Мне на самом деле нравится, как ты рисуешь. Могу я хоть раз в жизни обставить рабочее место, как мне нравится? Я заплачу по пятьсот долларов за полотно.

Боже, целых пятьсот… Стив уже прикинул в уме полную сумму и сюжеты, и это были огромные деньги. Верхом тупости станет упустить заказ.

— Может, ты хочешь какой-то определённый оттенок? — пошёл на попятную Стив. — Чтобы у всех картин был общий тон, к примеру?

Старк задумался.

— Пускай будет больше в жёлтый и салатовый. Мне они нравятся. Бодрят и настраивают на работу.

Стив кивнул, неторопливо провёл по волосам пятернёй и спросил:

— Это всё? Если да, то я в деле. Чёрт с тобой.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Говард, протягивая свою руку: — По рукам?

Стив крепко пожал его ладонь.

Ему даже стало чуточку легче и теплее, когда он осознал, что у него снова есть работа. Что снова нужно ради чего-то рисовать. Даже пальцы покалывало от предвкушения.

Половину четверга он провёл на кухне — мама вместе с девочками убиралась в квартире. Зато у него было тесто и тыквенная начинка на глубоком щербатом блюдечке, и он обожал этот запах специй и смех, и тыкву-Джека, скалящего ему зубы с соседней рабочей поверхности. Он любил внезапный Хэллоуин, который вовсе не собирались отмечать, если бы не мамина премия из госпиталя. И хотя его время клянчить конфеты осталось далеко позади, он всё равно с трепетом смотрел на ведьминский костюм Элис, и как Марго надевает на себя что-то узкое, облегающее и блестящее. У них были приготовлены мешки для сладостей, атмосфера праздника отчётливо ощущалась запахами в воздухе, и Стив просто гадал: Баки дома сейчас? И как он, потому что сегодня, как Стив ни выглядывал из окна, Баки на улице не увидел.

Мужественно отказавшись от предложения Наташи завалиться на лучшую вечеринку Хэллоуина всего курса, Стив едва высидел за праздничным столом во время ужина и наскоро помыл посуду после. Он тоже хотел принарядиться, вот только ни черта не выходило: всё как-то странно сидело, или не сочетались цвета… Поэтому он надел то же самое, в чём был в колледже днём, отрезал половину тыквенного пирога и завернул его в фольгу и кухонное полотенце. Попрощался с матерью, пожурил сестёр — у них только начиналось самое интересное, — и вышел в промозглую, серую и влажную ночь.

Дом, в котором он был лишь однажды, Стив нашёл сразу. Даже путь в подземке, даже темнота и совсем другой выход на поверхность не запутали его, и очень скоро он стоял на пустынной улице, держа в руках свою потяжелевшую пряно пахнущую ношу.

Наконец, собрался с духом и постучал.

Ему не открыли.

Ни когда он постучал ещё раз, ни когда дважды позвонил в дверной звонок. Это было так скверно и обидно, что Стив нахмурился. Его знобило от холодного ветра и волнения. Конечно. Если он сам не на вечеринке, это совсем не мешает другим людям быть где-нибудь сегодня. Ведь Хэллоуин.

И вдруг дверь открылась. Баки стоял там, в тепле своего дома, сонный и заспанный, медленно хлопая глазами: растрёпанные волосы, точно воронье гнездо из тёмных ивовых веток сплели на голове, отросшая щетина и непривычный больной блеск зрачков. Он был в тех же потёртых вдоль и поперёк шортах и мятой, очень мягкой на вид растянутой футболке с длинным рукавом. И в вязаных тапочках…

Стив сглотнул.

 — Эм-м, привет, — сказал он, поудобнее перехватывая пирог руками.

Баки смотрел на него, никак не в силах сообразить, что происходит. Словно думая, что Стив ему снится.

— Я тут пирог тебе принёс. И… в общем, я обо всём подумал, — твёрдо выпалил он и уставился Баки в глаза. У того на лице медленно сменялись эмоции: сонное непонимание, ошарашенность, удивление и неверие. Лицо словно немного разгладилось и стало светлее:

— Чёрт, проходи давай. Такой холод… — проскрежетал он гнусаво хриплым, простуженным голосом. И Стив всё понял.

И, проходя в тепло его большого дома, он больше почувствовал, чем осознал: будет крайне трудно отказаться от этого всего. Дело было вовсе не в явной симпатии, не в какой-то влюблённости с первого взгляда. То, с каким доверием Баки поворачивался к нему спиной, какое уютное спокойствие от него исходило, почти ощутимо веяло вместе с теплом от большого сонного тела — все это кружило Стиву голову и делало немного пьяным, да что там, пьяным вдрызг.

Надо было бежать, пока не поздно. Делать ноги, чтобы потом никогда не вспоминать свой позор. Надо отступать и спасаться. Сердце в его груди колотилось, как у мыши, которую долго и изобретательно гонял кот.

Стив услышал, как за спиной негромко хлопнула и защёлкнулась входная дверь.

И остался.


	15. Chapter 15

Пока Стив раздевался — а делал он это намеренно медленно, чтобы прийти в себя и немного успокоить внутренний мандраж — Баки ушёл в сторону кухни-гостиной и больше не появлялся. Стив аккуратно повесил пальто, сверху на старомодном массивном крючке устроил шляпу и на него же накинул шарф. После чего подумал немного и скинул свой кардиган — у Баки было жарко, душно, словно он обставился обогревателями и включил их на полную мощность. Может, и уши со щеками у него горели по этой же причине.

Он поднял пирог с небольшого комода в прихожей, куда положил его на время, и отправился за Баки.

Пространство кухни немного напоминало передвижной лазарет. Стол был заставлен кружками, рядом стояло блюдце, полное уже потемневших и высохших пакетиков чая. В этой куче высилось тонкое горлышко бутылки явно алкогольного назначения, и Стив мимолётно нахмурился.

Баки лежал на боку на диване, завёрнутый в толстый шерстяной плед. Перед диваном — снятые на ходу вязаные тапочки. Стив никогда не видел таких. Словно короткие носки почти без задника из толстой нити. Над пледом виднелась только голова с растрёпанной копной волос. Жара угнетала, и хотелось раскрыть окна хотя бы минут на пять. Но Стив пересилил себя и подошёл ближе, после чего присел на колени прямо напротив. Баки открыл глаза. А потом вдруг вяло, но очень старательно улыбнулся.

— Ты пришёл.

Стив быстро и много вдохнул и не сразу смог выдохнуть. Он, только успокоившийся, снова весь затрепетал, потому что этот тон — успокоенный и даже благостный — очень смущал. Словно Баки и правда ждал, помнил, считал дни, как и Стив. Могло ли так быть, что для него это было важно? Надеялся ли он?

Стив всматривался в мутные блестящие глаза. Не удержался и протянул руку — убрал волосы с белого лба и приложил ладонью к коже. Баки горел.

— А ты заболел, — расстроено констатировал он.

— Днём было лучше, — прохрипел Баки. — А под вечер снова накрыло.

— Как так вышло? — удивился Стив, понимая, что почему-то продолжает держать руку на лбу, и тут же убирая её. Баки протестующе замычал:

— Холодная. Верни на место.

Стив вспыхнул. И сделал, как просили. Под ладонью было горячо и сухо. Он чувствовал подушечками пальцев глубокие мимические морщины. Сколько ему всё-таки лет?

— Я работал во вторник. Уже заканчивал, как полил дождь. Я подумал, что быстро закончу, а домой поеду на подземке. Промок. И, как оказалось, не взял с собой деньги. Пришлось идти пешком. В среду ещё продержался на ногах, а сегодня с утра свалило. Сумел только спуститься со второго этажа и окопаться тут. Думал, что мне снится стук и звонки в дверь. Ты же мне не снишься?

Стив улыбнулся и помотал головой. Пальцы на лбу словно сами сжались и распрямились, погладив кожу. Стало неловко, но Стив не посмел убрать руки. Голос Баки был слабым и хриплым — ощущалось, как ему тяжело говорить. Надо было узнать, не ангина ли это. И чем лечиться? Чёрт, он, конечно, не был новичком в работе сиделки, даже укол мог сделать вполне профессионально. Но он не имел образования и не поставит правильный диагноз. И что ему делать?

— Ты мерил температуру? Как ты лечишься? — спросил он Баки. Тот сморщился и сомкнул полуприкрытые веки.

— Пью. Чай с коньяком.

— И всё? — выдохнул Стив поражённо. — Кто, вообще, так лечится?

Баки открыл глаза, цепляясь взглядом за Стива, фокусируясь и рассматривая его.

— Слушай, мне правда хреново. Я вставал только в туалет и чтобы по-быстрому налить себе чай. Даже не ел ничего — холодильник пустой. Будь немного милосерднее.

Стив вздохнул. В голове крутились новые и новые варианты.

— Ты мог бы позвонить… кому-нибудь, — сказал он тихо, раздумывая, за что ему хвататься первым делом.

Баки сморщился, как от сильной головной боли. Просипел:

— Телефон наверху оставил. Сейчас я не осилю подъём. Всё ждал, когда отпустит, и заснул. Ты вот меня разбудил.

— Ладно, хорошо, — пошёл на попятную Стив, всё же убирая руку и поднимаясь — ладонь всё равно уже нагрелась от жара Баки. — Я понял. Постарайся больше не говорить. Кажется, у тебя горло болит.

— Дерёт, как столярным станком, — прохрипел тот.

— Эй, — пожурил Стив и приложил палец к своим губам. Глаза Баки вдруг с интересом округлились. Он даже разлепил сухие потрескавшиеся губы, но так ничего и не сказал — снова закрыл глаза и выглядел, словно резко уснул. Его щёки горели нездоровым румянцем, и он был такой беззащитный, что Стив как мог давил в себе поднимающееся и накрывающее его волной желание позаботиться и облегчить его состояние. Это походило на выдрессированный не одной проведённой рядом с болеющими сёстрами или мамой ночью инстинкт. И он ничего не мог с ним поделать — это было его сутью, было выше и сильнее его.

Он подошёл к чайнику и набрал в него воды, щёлкнул клавишей — на крышке загорелась весёлая оранжевая лампочка. Поубирал в раковину кружки и быстро перемыл их, переворачивая на железном крыле мойки вверх дом. Выкинул все старые пакетики. Покосился на бутылку с коньяком, и подумал, что, может, это неплохая идея. Нужно только совместить его с лимоном. Потом поставил пирог на стол, развернул его и принялся нарезать небольшими кусочками.

— Ты не обязан, — услышан он слабый и хриплый голос Баки, — делать всё это.

— Что — это? — искренне не понял Стив. — У тебя ни одной чистой кружки, вообще-то.

— Возиться со мной, — пояснил Баки тише. — Просто принеси мне телефон. Я позвоню друзьям.

У Стива в горле застрял ком. Как словно он хотел бы сглотнуть горьковатую слюну, но не мог. Словно его кадык обездвижили на какой-то миг. Но этого хватило. Он не видел со своего места лица Баки — только темноволосую макушку. Поэтому отложил нож и вернулся к дивану, снова уселся на колени и сказал строго, пытаясь сдержать поднимающуюся внутри ярость и негодование.

— Эй, — Баки чуть разлепил сомкнутые веки с длинными, тёмными ресницами. — А я кто, значит? Так, мимо проходил?

Фырк в исполнении больного Баки вышел вялым и очень тихим. Стиву отчего-то очень сильно захотелось выкинуть что-нибудь. Что-нибудь провокационное, как-то воспользоваться этой слабостью, чтобы донести основную мысль. Он так излюбил себе мозги размышлениями обо всём, что могли бы принести ему эти отношения, что ему приснилось порно с участием Баки. Ничего было не понятно, что и как происходило, как и бывает во сне. Но Стив помнил мутный, поплывший взгляд и то, как двигалось тело над ним, рельеф мышц и тёмные пряди свисающих ему на лицо волос. Прости, Господи. Стив медленно моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, и вдруг наклонился ближе, очень близко к его лицу:

— Мы ведь договаривались, — сказал он ровно и очень серьёзно, заглядывая в глаза, чтобы чувствовать контакт, понимать, что его слышат, — что я подумаю до Хэллоуина. Может, я шёл сюда в надежде, что ты распустишь руки, а ты болеть изволил. Как тебе не стыдно.

Взгляд Баки стал более осмысленным. Стив увидел, как он приоткрыл губы, и как попытался смочить их кончиком бледного языка. Естественно, из этого ничего не вышло.

— Что ты несёшь? — прошептал Баки.

— А ты? — прищурился Стив. Баки едва заметно улыбнулся. — Приподнимись немного. Я принёс пирог, и чайник вскипел. Перекусишь.

Напряжение между ними, которое Стив сам же и создал, медленно развеивалось, позволяя нормально дышать. Послевкусие у него было странным, но Стиву определённо нравилось. Что-то острое и терпкое. И с кислинкой. Что-то настолько острое, как халапеньо, после которого и кружка молока не всегда спасала.

Он помог Баки принять сидячее положение и подбил ему плед с боков.

— Я открою окно ненадолго?

Баки только вяло кивнул. Волосы снова занавесили ему пол-лица.

Стив подошёл к окну за раковиной и раздвинул створки — те подались с натугой, это окно явно не часто открывали. А зря. В лицо дохнул прохладой вкусный влажный воздух, перемешанный с запахом прелой листвы и мокрой пыли на асфальте. Такой воздух хотелось медленно смаковать из большой ложки.

Стив налил чаю, на глаз добавил туда немного коньяка и положил на тарелку несколько ломтиков пирога. И всё-таки закрыл окно, глядя на то, как знобит под пледом Баки.

Поудобнее взяв большую горячую кружку и тарелку, Стив медленно опустился рядом с Баки, с правой стороны от него, и сунул под нос тарелку с пирогом.

— Ешь. Он мягкий и свежий. Даже ещё немного тёплый.

Насчёт тёплого Стив, конечно, погорячился. Но Баки взял и послушно откусил от пирога, медленно пожевал. Издал удивлённый звук и принялся жевать активнее.

— Фкуфно, — сказал он сквозь набитый рот, а потом проглотил и продолжил тем же гнусавым и хриплым голосом, от которого у Стива мурашки по спине носились: — Как домашний.

— Эй, — возмутился Стив. — Вообще-то, он и есть домашний. Я сам сегодня пёк.

Взгляд Баки тут же заставил его пожалеть о сказанном и смутиться.

— Ну, все вроде как пекут на Хэллоуин тыквенный пирог. Надо ведь куда-то девать внутренности от Джека…

— Я не пеку, — прохрипел Баки. — У меня даже тыквы нет в этом году.

Стив легко пожал плечами.

— Ешь давай.

Баки, кажется, хотел что-то ещё сказать, но только послушно вгрызся в пирог. Стиву нравилось, что его слушаются. Он помнил, как приходилось уговаривать болеющую Марго выпить хотя бы кружку бульона. Это выматывало. С Баки было весьма приятно — его не нужно было уговаривать. Словно он предварительно уже был согласен на всё.

Стив сжал пальцы на кружке и прочистил горло. Тарелку с пирогом Баки держал сам, но руки у него немного дрожали от озноба.

— Пить, — попросил Баки. И Стив, держа кружку в своей руке, придвинул край к сухим губам. Чай остыл до той степени, чтобы быть ещё горячим, но не обжигающим.

— Нет, я сам подержу, — запротестовал он, когда Баки оставил тарелку на коленях и потянулся за кружкой. — У тебя руки трясутся. Прольёшь и обожжёшься.

Подумав с мгновение, Баки позволил себя напоить. Это было смущающе, и запястье Стива ныло от тяжести кружки и неудобного угла, но он терпел.

— Впервые пью у кого-то с рук, — сказал ему Баки и снова откусил пирога.

«То ли ещё будет», — с мрачной решимостью подумал Стив, но только улыбнулся в ответ, решив не углублять тему.

После перекуса Баки сморило. Даже Стив ощущал, как тяжело ему держать веки открытыми.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь лекарства? — спросил он, пока Баки не заснул совсем. Тот едва заметно помотал головой:

— Не знаю. Я обычно не болею. Посмотри в кладовке в белой коробке с крестом.

После этого он закрыл глаза и задышал ровнее. Стив понял, что тот всё же заснул, и решил найти эту кладовку. Он собирался дойти до магазина — заметил краем глаза на углу улицы. И, может, до аптеки. Но нужно было знать, так ли это необходимо.

Следующие десять минут были для Стива полны открытий. Первое и самое главное — что дом у Баки странный. Очень странный. Кладовка обнаружилась на втором этаже рядом с комнатой Баки — Стив вспомнил, что уже открывал эту дверь в поисках туалета, и за ней было темно. В этот раз он включил свет и обалдел: все полки были плотно и очень аккуратно заставлены коробками всех цветов и размеров. Аптечку Стив заприметил сразу и вытащил, поражаясь её небольшим размерам. У них дома под аптечку отвели коробку из-под микроволновки. Внутри оказались бинты, перекись, лейкопластыри в мотке и поштучно. Пластинка таблеток от диареи и пластинка обезболивающего. На этом всё. Оба лекарства оказались просроченными на пару лет. Стив задумался.

Убрав коробку обратно, он пошёл дальше по этажу, открывая каждую дверь. Любопытство было это или что, но он с трепетом брался за ручку, и каждую дверь открывал в большем волнении. Три комнаты помимо комнаты Баки. И каждая — совершенно пустая, с голыми окнами, пропускающими рыжий свет фонарей. Ни мебели, ни занавесок — только стены и полы. И больше ничего. Словно кто-то аккуратно вынес из них все вещи, прибрался и оставил в таком виде за закрытой дверью. Это была вторая странная вещь в доме Баки. Стив решил, что обязательно спросит об этом в другой раз. Он направился в комнату Баки, чтобы найти телефон. Включил свет, оглядывая ожидаемый бардак. Чуть дольше задержался взглядом на разворошенной кровати, и подумал вдруг, что он тоже спал там. Баки менял после него бельё? Или спит на том же? Вопрос ударил в голову, как глоток алкоголя натощак. Стив встряхнулся и подошёл к кровати ближе — логично, если телефон будет где-то поблизости. Но его не было. Стив вздохнул и принялся обходить комнату, оглядывая поверхности. Немного задержался у небольшого письменного стола, заваленного пустыми коробками от музыкальных дисков, ручками и разным мелким хламом. Взгляд привлекла рамка — Стив увидел её за несколько шагов и заранее хотел знать, что за фотография в ней. Он взял рамку в руки: фото было старым и выцветшим.

На нём был Баки — явно он, хотя выглядел почти неузнаваемо, молодо и очень счастливо. Скалился в объектив всеми тридцатью двумя, сверкающими на ярком солнце. Стив дал бы ему двадцать… три? Пять? На Баки была военная камуфляжная форма, на плече — ремень от увесистой сумки, в руках снайперская винтовка. Ещё недавно Стив совсем не разбирался в оружии, но когда в колледже дали задание с военной тематикой, немного покопался в интернете на этот счёт. С тех пор он знал, что у автомата, к примеру, ствол намного короче. По бокам от Баки стояли мужчина и женщина в годах. Они прижимались к Баки и обнимали его. Родители? Все они выглядели счастливо. Баки очень шла короткая стрижка.

Стив, посмотрев ещё немного, поставил фотографию обратно. Она вызывала много вопросов, и Стив ощущал себя так, словно залез туда, куда его не просили. Он не сразу вспомнил, что он тут делает и для чего вообще зашёл в комнату. Точно, телефон. Стив снова вернулся к кровати. Разворошенная, она вызывала внутри смешанные эмоции. Стив коснулся ткани наволочки и погладил её. На ней запутались несколько длинных тёмных волос. И тут что-то утробно зажужжало. Стив поднял подушку — и нашёл телефон Баки. Старую допотопную «NOKIA» c клавиатурой qwerty и только совсем немного уступающую размерами современным смартфонам. Она мигала огоньком то ли пропущенного вызова, то ли сообщения. Хмыкнув, Стив взял телефон и поспешил к Баки.

Тот мирно лежал на диване, похрапывая во сне. Большой, горячий и такой трогательный. Совершенно непривычное для него амплуа, и Стив немного терял контроль от этого зрелища.

Он оставил телефон рядом с ним, посмотрел ещё немного на расслабленное лицо и чуть нахмуренный лоб, а после решил проверить холодильник. И правда, пусто. Пара яиц в дверце и недопитая бутыль апельсинового сока. Уже просроченная. Нужно было идти в магазин.

Вздохнув, Стив поплёлся в прихожую. Одно дело дышать пряным осенним воздухом из тёплого дома, высовывая нос в небольшую щель. И совсем другое — идти в эту сырую, холодную темноту.

Но он пошёл. Взял из стеклянной вазочки на комоде чужие ключи, проверил замок и пошёл. Он и не собирался соскакивать — хорош бы он был, оставив больного человека в таком состоянии без компании, лекарств и еды. Это было просто не про него, даже если опустить момент, что он на самом деле искренне хотел помочь. Следовать простому и честному желанию быть полезным, быть рядом оказалось легко.

Стив, ёжась от мороси, поднимал плечи и как мог прятался за шарфом. Он задумался, словно ушёл в себя, и чуть не проскочил небольшой магазинчик на углу улицы. За кассой скучал парень, немногим Стива старше. Час был поздний, и он смерил покупателя подозрительным взглядом. Стив сделал вид, что сосредоточенно что-то выбирает, пока не понял — он стоял напротив полки с презервативами, смазками и тестами. Подавившись воздухом, он поспешил пройти дальше, туда, где лежали самые простые лекарства. Он не сразу смог сообразить, что ему нужно. Это, наверное, был какой-то рок судьбы — чувствовать себя придурком шестнадцать часов в день, семь дней в неделю. Хорошо, что хотя бы во сне это его не касалось. Если спал, он спал так крепко и глубоко, что не помнил большую половину своих снов.

Наконец, он совладал со смущением и заставил свой мозг работать. Нашёл жаропонижающее, кинул к нему в корзину леденцы от боли в горле с шалфеем. Пробежал по овощному отделу, выбрал пару морковок, лука, купил лапшу и даже нашёл приличный и не сильно заветренный куриный окорок. Уже по пути к кассе чертыхнулся и вернулся — забыл лимоны, молоко и пару пакетиков быстрозаваримой овсянки.

Он не знал, что Баки сказал бы на это всё, будь он в здравии и сознании. Честно, он и не хотел бы знать, не хотел бы видеть этот взгляд — он и сам чувствовал себя не вполне уютно, проявляя такую заботу к не совсем знакомому человеку. Но он был уверен — если они всё это пройдут вместе, то станут намного ближе. И… он немного мечтал об этом времени.

Оказалось немного дороже, чем он рассчитывал. Но это не имело значения — сейчас у него были деньги, а потом он разберётся. Парень за кассой даже дежурно улыбнулся ему на прощание. Наверняка, знал всех своих клиентов в лицо и думал сейчас, кто он и откуда тут, покупает в ночи куриный окорок и лекарства.

Дорога обратно показалась Стиву раза в два длиннее. Может, это из-за пакета в руке, или из-за того, что в этот раз он смотрел по сторонам и отмечал, как вокруг темно и безлюдно. От ветра покачивались фонари, и пятна оранжевого света гуляли по мокрому асфальту. Он даже прибавил шагу — захотелось поскорее оказаться внутри, под защитой двери и стен дома Баки.

Замок провернулся так, словно его недавно смазали — без усилия и натуги. Стив подумал, что Баки следил за всем в доме с внимательностью домовитого хозяина. И хотя многие вещи показались Стиву старыми, из прошлого века, все они были исправными и отлично справлялись со своей задачей. От этой мысли почему-то стало тепло.

Баки спал в том же положении, в котором Стив его оставил. Рядом на пледе лежал мигающий телефон, и хотя соблазн был велик, Стив не прикоснулся к нему. Кинул две коробочки с лекарствами на стол, остальное аккуратно разместил в холодильнике. Подумал мимоходом, что завтра снова наведается и, быть может, приготовит лапшу — единственное питательное и быстрое из того, что у него выходило очень вкусно. И старался не размышлять о том, не слишком ли это будет для Баки. Потому что он сам и правда хотел. Заботиться было привычно. Последние несколько лет он, пожалуй, только этим и занимался.

Стив снова поставил чайник, подогрел его совсем немного и растворил в тёплой воде жаропонижающее. Он не знал, какая именно у Баки температура. Но она казалась достаточно высокой, чтобы, наконец, сбить её и дать ему спокойно отдохнуть до утра без озноба и жара.

Баки даже не открыл глаз, когда Стив немного приподнял его и заставил выпить лекарство. Он шумно дышал и был очень горячим; пока пил, несколько глотков пролились мимо, скатившись каплями по ворсу пледа на пол.

Стив уложил Баки обратно на подушку, убрал с лица тёмные сальные пряди и вдруг погладил по щеке, щетинистой и тёплой. И еще раз, смакуя ощущение того, как кололи волоски ладонь. У него самого на лице до сих пор ничего толком не росло, и чувство это было приятное и почти позабытое. Он хотел потрогать и другую щёку, словно та могла чем-то отличаться, но остановил себя. Он явно делал что-то странное. Поэтому просто сел на пол рядом с диваном и достал свой телефон — пятый Айфон, купленный с помощью Наташи у её однокурсника за приемлемую сумму. Стив несколько месяцев спал по шесть часов, чтобы позволить себе его в нагрузку к обычным тратам. И не то чтобы он был очень доволен. Просто легенда обязывала, и он старался не расходиться с ней.

Сел и залез в интернет, открыл нужный сайт и принялся читать.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, и даже, кажется, задремал. Очнулся только от того, что почувствовал на своей шее тёплое прикосновение чужих пальцев. Они едва заметно поглаживали, и Стив вздрогнул. Баки тут же убрал руку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он у Стива хриплым со сна голосом.

Стив всё ещё сидел и держал в руках Айфон с погасшим экраном.

— Хм, — он прочистил горло, — читал материалы по истории искусств. Завтра у нас брифинг по эпохе Ренессанса.

— О, — только и ответил Баки. Потом он помолчал недолго, и вдруг положил тяжёлую ладонь на макушку, чуть взъерошил волосы: — Мне, кажется, стало получше. Тебе не пора домой? Уже, наверное, поздно.

И правда было поздно — почти двенадцать. Нужно было идти. Он поднялся, нехотя признавая, как соскучился по этому ощущению — ласковой руки в своих волосах, по ощущению надёжной силы. Так делал отец, когда он на самом деле чем-то отличался. Чем-то значимым.

— Горло болит? — спросил он тихо.

— Да. Дерёт всё.

Стив протянул Баки пастилки и решил, что ему и правда пора. Он посмотрел на него, перебарывая желание побежать в прихожую бегом и, желательно, не оглядываясь — так ему стало неловко от какой-то душной интимности атмосферы между ними сейчас.

Он достал из сумки скетчбук, вырвал лист и начеркал свой телефон. «Позвони завтра, как проснёшься». А потом не удержался и за несколько секунд наскетчил сбоку медвежонка под пледом и с градусником во рту. Оставил лист на столе, придавив пачкой жаропонижающего.

— Я пошёл, — сказал он и посмотрел Баки в глаза. Они до сих пор были мутно-серыми, но уже не блестели так болезненно. Хотелось прикоснуться ко лбу, чтобы проверить — но он не стал. Развернулся и ушёл в холл, чтобы одеться.

— Спасибо, Стив, — донеслось ему в спину очень мягко и тепло, насколько Баки вообще мог изобразить в своём состоянии. И Стив улыбнулся.

— Поправляйся давай, старик, — сказал он, прежде чем выйти и закрыть за собой дверь.

Всю дорогу до сабвея он чувствовал себя так, словно сзади ему качественно пришили пару крыльев: болело, конечно, страшно, но ощущение небывалого подъёма делало каждый шаг лёгким и воздушным, он словно летел, а не шёл. Всё тело зудело, но особенно — руки и пальцы. Немного — шея и кожа головы. Словно через него пустили лёгкий ток или окунули в ванну с шампанским — наверное, именно так бы ощущались пузырьки на коже.

Только заходя внутрь подземки, Стив понял, что это было. Вдохновение. Оно спустилось на него окрыляющей волной, и Стив уже знал, на что убьёт большую половину ночи. Он сядет рисовать. Не важно, что — в голове не было определённого образа. Только непогрешимая уверенность: что бы он ни начал — оно выйдет быстро и легко. Нужно лишь сесть — и его рука сама нарисует то, что нужно.


	16. Chapter 16

Стив вздрогнул, когда напротив отодвинули стул, и за его столик в столовой присела Наташа. Он вяло ей улыбнулся.

— Привет.

— Ого, Карандаш, — она тут же наклонилась над столом, всматриваясь в его лицо. — У кого-то была отвязная Хэллоуинская ночь. Ну, судя по твоему виду.

А потом бровь её медленно изогнулась, и взгляд стал поражённым. Она тихо присвистнула.

— Да ну? — сказала Наташа тихо и предвкушающе улыбнулась. — Мне нужны подробности. Все самые грязные подробности твоего вечера. Иначе я от тебя не отстану.

Стив, как бы хреново себя не чувствовал, смутился. Тон Нат не оставлял лазеек, меж тем ничего такого особенного вчера не произошло. Он поковырял ложкой в своём супе и на секунду закусил губу.

— Ничего не было такого, о чём ты уже подумала. Я просто вообще не спал сегодня — всю ночь рисовал. Давно на меня не накатывало так. Почти закончил картину.

Наташа изумилась ещё больше. Она знала отлично, насколько скрупулёзно подходил Стив к своему творчеству и как долго носился с каждой работой. Ему было несвойственно потратить ночь под тусклым светом лампы на рисование почти вслепую, полностью отдавшись накрывшему вдохновению, смешивая дикие оттенки, накладывая цветовые пятна, рисуя не техникой, а самой душой. Когда Стив понял, что давно рассвело, и он должен умыться и позавтракать, чтобы успеть на пару, он не сразу смог остановиться и отложить кисти и палитру, заляпанную маслом. Его руки дрожали, глаза чувствовались воспалёнными и сухими, а дыхание было тяжёлым. Он открыл окно в комнате, провонявшей растворителем, и высунул голову в холодный сырой воздух, приходя в себя. Словно глотнул ледяной воды: в глазах прояснилось, продрало горло, и студёный воздух полился в нос и рот, прочищая голову, заставляя дрожать и покрываться мурашками от холода. Стив не злоупотреблял. Ему хватило меньше минуты, чтобы немного освежиться и почувствовать новый день. Почувствовать вокруг привычный мир и движение времени. Потому что буквально пять минут назад его не было в этой реальности — он был где-то очень далеко и глубоко и вообще не понял, куда делись шесть часов ночи, которые он провёл за своим мольбертом.

На картину он не смотрел. Отчасти немного боялся, что увидит там совсем не то, что чувствовал — и разочаруется. Он был слишком вымотан и опустошён, чтобы выдержать ещё и это. Не сейчас.

Он накинул на полотно холста старую простынь, чтобы та не касалась ещё не просохшего масла, и отправился в ванную приводить себя в порядок. Он слышал, как дверью спальни тихо хлопнула мама и отправилась в сторону кухни — её шаги он не спутал бы ни с чьими другими.

Его ночь была совершенно точно полным отрывом в Хэллоуин. Возможно, это из-за истончившейся гранью между мирами его так долбануло потусторонней энергией. А может, это всё из-за… Баки.

Стив почувствовал внутри мягкий укол — то странное чувство, когда больно, но при этом послевкусие у боли какое-то ненормально сладкое и тягучее.

— Ты здесь вообще? — хмыкнула Наташа и принялась за свой обед. — Выглядишь, словно в облаках летаешь. Не влюбился ли ты часом?

Стив закатил глаза, а затем серьёзно глянул на неё — весело жующую салат со шпинатом. Он не был влюблён совершенно точно. Но он чувствовал, как балансирует на тонкой грани, и струна под ним звенит. Возможно, именно отголосок этого ощущения отдавался в солнечном сплетении глухой сладкой тяжестью, болью, тягучей как карамель. Словно можно было бы зачерпнуть её ложкой у него внутри и прямо через кожу вытянуть наружу.

А ещё он волновался и недоумевал. На часах давно было двенадцать, а Баки так и не позвонил. Стив ждал звонка или хоть какой-нибудь весточки с тех самых пор, как вынырнул из картины и вышел на улицу из дома. Весь его день прошёл под эгидой этого ожидания, и только благодаря ему — и бесконечной проверке телефона — он не уснул ни на одной паре. Ожидание держало его в тонусе.

То, что Баки не позвонил, делало боль внутри глубже, а приступы её — реже. Но точнее и прицельнее. Порой от послевкусия у Стива спирало дыхание на несколько секунд, и он сидел, тупо разглядывая оббитые носки своих конверсов, чтобы снова начать дышать нормально.

— У тебя сколько пар ещё? спросил он у поглядывающей на него с любопытством Нат.

— Две. И в библиотеку надо зайти.

— Отлично. Я сегодня поеду с тобой в Бронкс.

Стив не знал, что правая бровь Наташи настолько пластично умела изгибаться, делая её лицо очень оригинальным и живым. Пришло время для горсти откровений.

— Он живёт там в паре кварталов от твоего дома. Даже идти в ту же сторону, как к тебе. И вчера я пришёл к нему, а он лежал с температурой, весь горячий и больной, и я не смог…

Наташа вздохнула.

— Ты остался и принялся его лечить? — въедливо спросила она. — Что именно ты делал?

Стив замялся. Не понимая, что именно так взволновало Наташу, начал неохотно перечислять:

— Напоил чаем. Пирогом накормил, который принёс с собой. Он даже в туалет вставал с трудом, поэтому я сходил в магазин и купил кое-чего… Лекарства, опять же. Принёс ему телефон с верхнего этажа.

Наташа закрыла лицо рукой. Всего на миг, но Стиву хватило, чтобы запаниковать.

— Стив, — сказала она. И Стив почти проглотил свой язык. — Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком, эм, навязчив?

— Но он же болел! И… у него не было под рукой даже телефона. Я должен был развернуться и уйти?

— Возможно, достаточно было налить чай и принести телефон.

Стив шумно выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я так не могу. Это не я. Пусть кто угодно другой делает так, я так делать не собираюсь.

— Эй, эй, не кипятись, — смягчилась Наташа, протягивая над столом руку и поглаживая его по предплечью. — Я вовсе не хочу тебя обидеть, просто я переживаю не меньше твоего. Он взрослый мужик, и как-то до встречи с тобой справлялся со своими проблемами. Тебе не кажется, что тебя вдруг сразу становится слишком много? Знаешь, некоторых это напрягает. Он может, эм… испугаться?

— Чего? — искренне не понял Стив. — Он же сам сказал, что не сдержится и рано или поздно распустит руки.

Наташа невесело хмыкнула.

— Распустить руки — это одно. А принимать заботу от человека, которого почти не знаешь, на своей территории, которую считаешь своей неприкосновенной берлогой… это совсем другое, Стив. Я надеюсь, что ошибаюсь. Но он может подумать что ты, например, посягаешь на его личное пространство, на его зону комфорта. Пускай не сейчас, но после, когда выздоровеет. Он задумается об этом, и может решить, зачем ему такой навязчивый юный мальчик.

— Что-то я не видел под его окнами толп других, чтобы он мог выбрать, — пробурчал Стив. Наташа улыбнулась.

— Карандаш, милый. Дурак ты. Не будь эгоистом. Представь, что он припрётся к тебе домой и примется лазать по холодильникам и шкафам, и будет кормить тебя с ложки. Как тебе картинка?

Стив задумался. Картинка была не очень. Но не потому, что он бы не хотел этого. Он очень спокойно бы отнёсся к самоуправству Баки в похожей ситуации, потому что… доверял ему. Но у него дома мама. Сёстры. Нет, это никуда не годится.

— Он совсем один, — сказал Стив в своё оправдание.

Наташа протестующе замотала головой.

— Это он тебе сказал? Или только твои домыслы? Послушай, я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, потому что ты упёртее барана, я отлично знаю, что это не поможет. Но просто посмотри и с этой стороны, Стив. Хотеть к кому-то прикоснуться или обнять, да даже заняться сексом, это совсем не то же самое, что впустить человека в свою жизнь.

Стиву Наташины слова оказались как холодная вода за шиворот. Он совсем не думал о таком положении дел. И это… было немного обидно. Очень обидно. Он посмотрел на стол и понял, что не допил остатки супа. Взял ложку и медленно докончил свой обед, заев бутербродом с сыром. Наташа смотрела на него обеспокоено, словно сама была уже не рада, сказав всё это.

— Карандаш… — тихо сказала она. Стив поднял на неё взгляд, полный решимости, которую он чувствовал внутри себя как упругий свёрнутый жгут под сердцем.

— Значит, Нат, — сказал он чётко и негромко, — никаких ему рук и прочего, пока не пустит меня в свою жизнь. Хрена с два. На ничего не означающие объятия я не подписывался. Мне это всё не интересно, — о, эта Наташина бровь… — ну, в смысле, интересно, конечно, — сбился с тона и настроя Стив. — Но не настолько, чтобы это было главным. Я хочу почувствовать, чтобы было всё, как должно быть, по-взрослому. Я не хочу просто… трахаться с ним, — закончил Стив тихо, чтобы никто не услышал кроме Наташи.

Та молчала и смотрела на него, как на ценный археологический экспонат. Золотая диадема Сирийских королей. Затем он вздохнула и улыбнулась.

— Ты неисправимый, — сказала она. А потом помолчала и добавила: — Общаюсь с тобой и знаешь, словно сама становлюсь чище. Начинаю верить в единорогов и прекрасных девственниц, ждущих принцев на белом коне…

Стив не выдержал и кинул в Наташу маленьким кусочком хлебной корочки. В это время прозвенел первый звонок, оповещавший об окончании ланча, после которого давалось ещё пять минут на зайти в туалет и добраться до нужной аудитории.

Как бы Стив себя ни убеждал, что действует правильно, Наташины слова заронили в него зёрна сомнения, и молчание Баки — Стив в сто первый раз проверил чёрный экран своего айфона и приуныл — только доказывало это. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив вот так вот врывался в его жизнь со своей заботой. А значит, что? Стив усмехнулся с весёлой злостью и подумал, что если ему неуютно — пускай так и скажет. Прямым текстом. Вот тогда Стив поймёт. А всех этих полунамёков и телефонного молчания он не понимает. И не будет он осторожничать. Будет вести себя, как было для него естественно. Иначе какой смысл, в самом начале знакомства притворяться кем-то, кем ты не являешься? Никогда он не был особенно щепетилен, всегда шёл напролом. Значит, и сейчас будет. В конце концов, мама была права: у него есть полное право ошибаться и набивать свои собственные шишки. Или доказать обратное.

Они тряслись с Нат в переполненном вагоне метро — самое время, когда многие офисные работники заканчивали свой рабочий день и разъезжались по окраинам. Впрочем, район Вудсток не был такой уж окраиной. Стив вот только задумался, сколько времени занимало у Баки дойти до дома пешком? И неужели его это не утомляло?

Они доехали до «Мари» и вышли, с радостью вдыхая прелость листвы и запах мокрого асфальта взамен спёртого воздуха вагона. Наташа была непривычно молчалива, словно чувствовала себя неуютно из-за всех сказанных слов. А Стиву просто нравилось молчать. Он опять начинал волноваться, понимая, что снова собрался навестить Баки. И он совсем не хотел это обсуждать.

— Итак, — всё же нарушила тишину Наташа. — Что ты рисуешь? Пейзаж или натюрморт?

Стив улыбнулся. Знал бы он, что. Точнее, догадки были. Общие очертания картины напоминали ему тот наркотический бред, который являлся ему, пока он ещё был в сознании. Такой вот выверт мозга.

— Ни то, ни другое. Скорее, это просто игра цвета и формы. Знаешь, выброс сознания. Я почти не контролировал это, всё вышло само собой.

— Это… интересно, — Нат выглядела заинтригованной. Покажешь?

— Конечно. Как закончу, — кивнул Стив. А потом признался: — Думаю, я продам её Старку. Он предложил мне заплатить за мои работы, если они придутся ему по душе. Он хочет украсить свой кабинет.

Если Наташа и замедлила шаг, то всего на миг. Стива вдруг укололо осознание, что Наташе Говард предложил намного, намного больше. По сути, предложение было так заманчиво, что Стив невольно позавидовал. А потом тут же испытал жгучий стыд. Это было совсем не то предложение, которому стоило завидовать. Поэтому он придвинулся к Наташе плотнее и взял её под руку, разрушая успевшую выстроиться между ними тонкую стену отчуждения.

— Знаешь, порой так и вижу его этаким кукловодом. Дёргает за свои ниточки, а мы и рады плясать.

— Ты не права, — вдруг замотал головой Стив. — Он не дёргает за ниточки. Думаю, это как любвеобильность. Особенность характера. Ему нравится давать людям что-нибудь, в идеале, получая от них ещё больше. Но давать — это для него важно. Веление души — быть щедрым, если это возможно. А для Говарда это не проблема. Он неплохой парень, мне кажется. Иначе стал бы он так носиться со мной и… той картиной.

Вспоминать до сих пор было неприятно, но Стив как можно скорее перескочил с этих мыслей на другие. Они подходили к последнему перекрёстку перед домом Баки.

— Ты правда думаешь, что он не так уж и плох? — тихо спросила Наташа, словно не веря.

— Правда. У него свои рамки морали, конечно. Но я не думаю, что он мерзавец. А ты знаешь, всю мерзость я за милю чувствую.

— Только поэтому я отпускаю тебя туда, — многозначительно сказала Наташа, по-особенному выделив это «туда». — Верю в твоё чутьё.

Они перешли дорогу, дождавшись зелёного сигнала, и остановились у того самого магазинчика, где Стив вчера в ночи покупал продукты и лекарства. Наташа взялась за его плечи и легонько встряхнула. Сказала:

— Карандаш. Не слушай меня. Возможно, всё это ерунда, так что просто будь собой. Я желаю тебе удачи.

Стив мягко улыбнулся и кивнул. Отличное напутствие из уст доброго друга — что ещё нужно для уверенности? Его и правда перестало знобить так сильно.

Он мазнул Наташу в холодную щёку, и они разошлись: Наташа дальше по улице, а Стив повернул на тротуар и побрёл к дому Баки. Он думал, что скажет, если Баки спросит, зачем он тут. Ведь он не написал, а значит, ясно дал понять…

Баки открыл после второго стука. И, судя по виду, он только выполз из того места, где сладко спал. К слову, был он ещё более потрёпанным и помятым, но не выглядел таким болезненным, как вчера. И казался настолько мягким и тёплым, что Стив едва удержал себя в руках, чтобы не шагнуть вперёд и не обнять его, уткнувшись носом в грудь.

— Эм… привет, — прохрипел Баки и тут же закашлялся. — Ну и голос у меня. Проходи давай.

Он пропустил Стива мимо себя без вопросов и удивления, словно ждал. Проходя вплотную, Стив с наслаждением вдохнул ставший резковатым запах от его одежды и тела. Он не был противным, только будоражащим. Стив почувствовал, как что-то внутри расслабляется и становится мягче, податливее.

— Ты не позвонил мне, — констатировал он, снимая шляпу и пальто.

— Как? — Баки сдвинул брови. — У меня нет твоего номера.

Они прошли в кухню, к дивану, на котором неопрятной кучей лежал плед. Стив бегло осмотрел стол — его лист со скетчем и номером телефона так и лежал, придавленный сверху жаропонижающим.

— Мне сегодня лучше, температуру уже не чувствую. Но слабость такая, что на ногах дольше пары минут не могу находиться. Так что я решил отоспаться за все утра с ранним подъёмом наперёд, — Баки мягко усмехнулся. — И я несколько раз назвал себя придурком, потому что не взял у тебя номер.

— Я, э… — Стив повернулся к столу спиной и хотел меленно и незаметно стащить оставленный вчера лист, но Баки заметил его манипуляции и тут же заинтересовался:

— И что ты там делаешь? Что это?

— Жаропонижающее.

— А у тебя в руках?

— Это?

— Это.

Стив вздохнул.

— Просто лист с цифрами… с моим номером. Я написал тебе вчера.

— Ну-ка, дай сюда.

Стив не успел — Баки выпростал руку и легко забрал лист скетчбука из его пальцев. Играючи даже.

— Мило. Это я?

Стив смутился, привычно ощущая жар румянца. Этого он и боялся. Сам не знал, что на него нашло вчера.

— Типа того, — выдавил он. И поднял глаза. Баки тепло улыбался ему.

— Стив. Ты очень помог мне вчера. Нет, я не имею в виду… Наверное, я бы и сам как-нибудь справился. Но твоя поддержка. Мне не хватало этого. Ощущения, что кому-то не всё равно. Спасибо.

Стив замер, хлопая ресницами. Баки хвалил его. Он был… не против его присутствия?

— Это было не очень сложно, — смущённо пожал он плечами. — Поправляйся. Ты ел что-нибудь?

Баки помотал головой. Его желудок громко заурчал от разговоров про еду, и Стив хихикнул.

— Тогда я сейчас приготовлю. Я вчера купил кое-что.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — прямо спросил Баки. Стив замер, словно вмёрз в глыбу льда. — Ты ведь ходил в магазин. Опять же, лекарства. Сколько ты потра…

— У меня есть деньги, — чётко и яростно прервал его Стив. — И если я делаю что-то, то только потому, что хочу и могу, а не потому, что надеюсь, будто ты станешь мне что-то возвращать.

— Хорошо. Договорились, — снова улыбнулся Баки. — Мне нравится, что ты говоришь мне об этом. Не сердись.

Стив кивнул и принялся мыть руки прямо в кухонной раковине, чувствуя, как внутри у него ещё немного клокочет. Сегодняшний Баки не был таким безвольным и больным, и от этого напряжение между ними повисло сразу и намертво, и Стив не понимал, что ему с ним делать. Он достал из холодильника курицу и положил её в кастрюлю — ещё вчера облазил шкафчики и приметил подходящую, — наполнил водой и поставил на плиту. Всё это время он чувствовал, как Баки неотрывно следит со своего места на диване за каждым его движением. Иисусе, вчера, когда он спал, было намного легче. А сегодня у него словно спина горела.

Стив взял деревянную лопаточку и приготовился снимать пену, если таковая будет, чувствуя себя весьма глупо — вода ещё даже не собиралась закипать. Он не понял, как Баки сумел так бесшумно подойти сзади. Но он подошёл и… обнял его, фиксируя его руки своими, крепче прижимая к своей широкой груди. Он устроил подбородок у него на макушке, и вдруг уткнулся в волосы носом и шумно вдохнул:

— От тебя пахнет улицей. Дождём. Там был дождь?

Стив окаменел. Он чувствовал, что не может пошевелиться, и только сердце в груди трепыхалось быстро-быстро. Даже язык ему отказал. Он не сразу смог ответить:

— Ночью. Что ты делаешь?

— Ты вчера говорил что-то про руки, — невозмутимо ответил Баки мягким, хрипловатым голосом.

— Я шутил, — беспомощно отозвался Стив, погибая от чужого тепла. Его тысячу лет никто так не обнимал. С тех самых пор, как погиб отец.

— А я не шучу, — ответил Баки ещё тише.

Он взял Стива за запястье и заставил положить лопатку на столешницу рядом с плитой, а руку поднял к своим глазам. Сердце — Стив слышал этот глухой стук вполне отчётливо — свалилось куда-то в пятки.

— Что это означает? — спросил он, пригладив татуировку на запястье большим пальцем. Тёплым и мозолистым. На фоне бледной полупрозрачной кожи Стива он казался слишком реальным и розовым.

— Просто татуировка. Знак цеха. Я ведь художник. Мне она нравится.

— Мне тоже, — Стив услышал улыбку в его голосе и против воли вздрогнул, когда Баки снова погладил пальцем набитые палитру с кистями и карандашами крест-накрест. — У тебя ещё есть?

— Да, — Стив ответил, а после понял, что зря.

— Где?

— На груди. Под сердцем.

Стиву показалось, что Баки сжал его крепче.

— Покажешь как-нибудь, — только и сказал Баки самым невозмутимым голосом. У Стива от этого едва не подкосились ноги. Он был совершенно не готов к таким вот выпадам.

— Для тебя это слишком? То, что я обнимаю тебя? — тихо спросил Баки, снова шуруя носом в его волосах.

— Да, пожалуй, — выдавил Стив и сам услышал, насколько жалко это звучит.

Баки помолчал, и стало слышно, как тихо капает из переполненной тарелки в мойку вода.

— Ты вообще не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогал, или тебе просто… нужно больше времени?

Стив сглотнул и замер, закрывая глаза. Прислушиваясь к себе. Баки обнимал его, и ощущения были сродни тем, как если бы он прислонился к нагретому камню спиной. Надёжно, уютно и тепло. Стив едва удерживал себя, чтобы в этом объятии не запрокинуть голову и не коснуться затылком его ключицы. Он едва держался, чтобы совсем не улечься на Баки, чтобы доверить себя и своё глупое тело его объятию. Он держался.

— Больше времени, — хриплым шёпотом выдал он, потому что в горле пересохло.

Ему нужно было свыкнуться с этим. Свыкнуться с чувством слабости в теле, с тем, что он так позорно быстро капитулировал перед этими объятиями. Может, он просто изголодался по чужому теплу. Но и к этому нужно было привыкнуть. Сейчас он чувствовал себя куском засохшего дерева — так его парализовало и скрючило от приятных ощущений. Баки этого не заслуживал.

— Чёрт, — ругнулся Баки, ослабляя объятия. — Кажется, мои две минуты прошли. Голова кружится.

Баки отпустил его и отошёл, тяжело осев на диван. Если он второй день почти ничего не ел — не считать же за еду кусок тыквенного пирога? — Стив прекрасно мог понять его состояние.

Действуя, как во сне, он доварил куриную лапшу; налил её в тарелку и поставил с той стороны стола, где, видел, сидит Баки. Бульон вышел потрясающе насыщенным и ароматным, запах витал по всей кухне. Сам он так перенервничал и вымотался эмоционально, что совсем не хотел есть. Посмотрел, как Баки с благодарностью начинает хлебать варево, а сам рухнул на диван, накинул на ноги плед, и… не заметил, как сон сморил его.

Проснулся он от хлопка и звучания голоса… голосов. Приоткрыл глаза и понял, что лежит под жарким пледом, упираясь лбом в кожу дивана, с острой ясностью понимая, где он вообще умудрился уснуть.

— Ну ты даёшь, старик, — расслышал он знакомый тембр, никак не в состоянии вспомнить, почему голос кажется ему знакомым. — Слава богу, ты живой. Держи, я тебе яблок купил.

Баки усмехнулся и ответил:

— Самое то для больного горла.

— Откуда я знал, что у тебя там больное? Ты сказал, что температура спала. Значит тебе нужны витамины, чтобы восстанавливаться…

Голоса стали яснее и громче, Баки с его гостем явно дошли до кухни… и Стив изо всех сил постарался не съёжиться под пледом сильнее, чем мог, потому что очень не хотелось себя выдавать.

— Ого, кто это у тебя тут?

— Стив, — просто ответил Баки.

— Стив? Погоди, дай-ка… Я не ошибаюсь? Тот самый Стив? Дружище, он же ещё мальчишка совсем, что он тут?

— Ты можешь не кричать? — осадил гостя Баки тихим голосом и вздохнул. — Он сварил мне суп. И заснул. А вчера купил лекарства.

— Ну и дела, — голос гостя стал удивлённо-ошарашенным, и Стив услышал звук, словно они с Баки сели на стулья. Ему снова было до страшного неловко. — Зачем тебе это, Бак?

В ответ Стив расслышал только тишину и непонятные шорохи.

— Если бы я знал, — сказал тот, наконец, — ответил бы.

Гость звонко цыкнул.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Он слишком юн. Он сам не понимает, что происходит.

— Не уверен, — ответил Баки, словно улыбаясь, — что дела обстоят так. Он неплохо соображает, Сэм.

Сэм. Сэ-эм. В голове заворочались мысли, и Стив вдруг вспомнил бармена из клуба, где он принял таблетку. Тот Сэм говорил нарочито манерно, но, может, это была просто деталь образа?

Было неприятно слушать про себя всякое, и Стив зашевелился, а после и вовсе повернулся, сонно моргая, словно только что проснулся.

— Прости. Мы тебя разбудили? — улыбнулся ему Баки. И Сэм. Тот самый. Только не в кожаных шортах и жилетке на голое тело, а в совершенно обычных джинсах и рубашке. Он выглядел обычным парнем, каких Стив видел на улицах сотни. Разве что глаза у него были необычные, добрые, и очень мягкий взгляд. А ещё тёплая улыбка.

— Привет, парень, — сказал он. — Ну и устроил ты нам веселье в тот раз.

— Прости, — хмуро извинился Стив. — У меня не было этого в планах.

Сэм хохотнул.

— А он заноза, — выдал он.

— Ещё какая, — кивнул Баки и улыбнулся сильнее.

Стив, выпутываясь из-под пледа, хотел встать. Вышло только с третьей попытки.

— Куда ты? — спросил его Баки, понимая, что он собирается.

— Мне нужно домой сейчас. Правда, — ответил ему Стив и попытался улыбнуться. Его немного знобило от нервов.

— Мы могли бы попить чая вместе, — предложил Баки.

— В другой раз обязательно.

Он подошёл и протянул руку Сэму, после чего тот крепко её пожал.

— Было приятно снова увидеться, Сэм. И прости за все те неудобства.

— Проехали давно, что вспоминать, — широко улыбнулся Сэм, с силой отвечая на рукопожатие. — Главное, ты сделал выводы.

Стив хмыкнул и кинул быстрый взгляд на Баки. Тот глаз с него не спускал. Стив махнул рукой и принялся надевать верхнюю одежду.

Уже на выходе его перехватил Баки и коротко, но многообещающе обнял.

— Теперь у меня есть твой телефон, — сказал он, показывая зажатый в ладони свёрнутый вчетверо лист бумаги. — И не обращай внимания на Сэма. Вообще он отличный друг и машину водит хорошо.

Стив кивнул, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он просто взорвётся от близкого и тёплого Баки, от того, что они такие разные и такие одинаковые с ним.

— Я пойду, — сказал он тихо и открыл дверь. — Мне правда нужно домой сегодня. Поправляйся.

Баки кивнул. И Стив ушёл, механически переставляя ноги, отвлечённо отмечая, как хлопает за ним дверь.

Он не успел дойти даже до перекрёстка, как его мёртвый телефон вдруг завибрировал.

Прочитал на экране текст сообщения: «Спасибо, Стиви».

И как бы ни был ошарашен и смятён, всю дорогу до сабвея он пьяно улыбался прохожим и пугал их этой улыбкой.


	17. Chapter 17

Только добравшись до кровати в своей маленькой спальне и сконцентрировавшись на цифрах по центру экрана телефона, Стив понял, что проспал на диване у Баки по меньшей мере пару часов. Заняв его место, оставшись наедине. Чем Баки занимался всё это время? Что он делал, пока Стив спал у него перед носом?

Стив рухнул на неразобранную со вчерашнего дня кровать вниз лицом и задержал дыхание. Его знобило, словно бы он тоже заболел. Словно он мог заразиться от тех тесных объятий. Стив чувствовал своё тело слишком хрупким, а всего себя — слишком большим и объёмным для такого камерного вместилища. Он был таким тяжёлым, словно размяк и вышел за границы своего тела.

Хрупкость. Как Стив ненавидел свою хрупкость и то, каким его тело на самом деле было отзывчивым. Каким было простым и понятным, и податливым, как постоявшее на столе сливочное масло. В него можно было ткнуть пальцем — и полюбоваться на оставшуюся в его форме дыру. Можно было смять в руках, и он бы тёк по коже, и вкусно пах сливками. Можно было съесть — он бы обволакивал горло, медленно стекая по стенкам пищевода.

Только он знал это — и больше никто. Только он предполагал, за что ему позднее взросление и проблемы с гормональным фоном. За что ему такой скверный, неуступчивый характер. Это хрупкое тело, для которого он был слишком большим и тяжёлым по духу, нужно было держать в узде. Ограничивать. Охранять. Стив чувствовал, что если бы не был таким, каким был — он бы сломался. Надорвался бы от переполнявших ощущений и чувств.

Но он был не таким. Никогда не чувствовал эмоциональной потребности тереться с кем-то чужим телами. Смешиваться потом, тискаться. Ему это было не нужно.

В колледже, да что там, и в школе, он знал и девушек, и парней с нетрадиционной ориентацией. Стив не помнил, чтобы их как-то по-особенному гнобили. Не больше и не меньше, чем остальных, и точно не из-за предпочтений в сексе. Находили иные, более прозаичные причины. Порой они собирались в компании и сидели на зелёной траве газона, о чём-то оживлённо разговаривая. И всегда принимая к себе «новеньких», только открывших свои настоящие потребности. Стив не чувствовал такой причастности. Он не засматривался на парней точно так же, как и девушек оценивал с точки зрения живости их образа, подвижности мимики и ясности глаз. И ни разу за свою жизнь не думал о ком-то вдруг, как о сексуальном партнёре.

Было время, когда он считал себя асексуальным. Тела реальных людей из его окружения не вызывали желания трахаться с ними. И он бы успокоился на этом, если бы не факты. А факты были простыми и беспощадными: он возбуждался, фантазируя о чём-то эротичном. Его привлекал контраст кружев на белье и белая кожа, привлекала недосказанность разоблачения, остановившегося в шаге до наготы. Привлекало, как тело — отвлечённое-идеальное — проглядывало сквозь тонкую ткань, как через неё прорисовывались мышцы или как приподнимали её напряжённые соски. Были моменты, на которые его тело откликалось быстро и жарко. Были видео, которые Стив смотрел порой. И он прекрасно знал, как чувствуется в руке собственный член. Знал его длину и форму, видел цвет, удивляясь, какой нежный оттенок кожи на его головке. Умел оттягивать оргазм, подходя к краю не раз и не два — он отлично управлялся своей рукой. Она была ему по размеру, она была привычна и понятна, и Стив понимал — он не асексуален. С ним что-то другое. В конце концов то, что сейчас вокруг бил по ушам и глазам культ секса, не означало, что для всех людей эта часть личной жизни так важна. Так необходима. Он считал, что в состоянии обходиться и без чужого участия в вопросе интима.

С его телом всё было в порядке. Даже слишком — однажды после отсроченного оргазма ему стало так хорошо, что почти плохо. Он даже потерял на несколько минут сознание, и после решил больше не экспериментировать с границами своей чувствительности. Его тело искренне откликалось. Его разум строил новые и новые стены, оберегая его хрупкость. Его дух был яростным и непримиримым — чтобы давать отпор любым посягательствам, которых он не хотел.

И теперь он лежал лицом в подушку и почти не дышал, вспоминая объятия Баки. Как они чуть не сломали его. Как чуть не сломали это мучительно долго и почти на автопилоте выстраиваемое вокруг защитное кольцо.

Отец учил его быть сильным. Мать учила сначала думать головой, затем делать. Реальная жизнь оказалась совсем другой. Быть сильным у него не вышло — вся хрупкость его тела сопротивлялась этому. Зато это не помешало научиться верно бить, распределяя имеющуюся у него силу. Целиться в точки. Уворачиваться и быть гибким. И правильно закрываться и падать, если приходилось получить удар. Он не стал сильным, но научился давать отпор.

Думать головой прежде действий оказалось не менее сложно, чем стать сильным. Его норов постоянно вылезал в самые неподходящие моменты, словно кровь внутри него не смешалась, а стремилась к разделению, бунтовала и поднималась шквальными волнами — южная и северная, итальянская и кельтская. Он вспыхивал гневом так же быстро, как отходил от этой вспышки. Кидал обидные слова так же просто, как после искренне сожалел о них.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что ему будет сложно, очень сложно с этими качествами. Так говорила мама. За это не раз драл отец. Из-за этого хваталась за голову Наташа. А он, как бы ни старался держаться, продвигался каждый раз разве что на полшажка. И это отпугивало — вот как оно работало. Всё это отпугивало от него людей, отпугивало даже тех, кому он, возможно, был интересен. Кто мог бы рано или поздно добраться до него. Через дух — к телу. Кто мог бы узнать, какой он на самом деле.

Этого не случилось. Стив зло усмехнулся в подушку. Правда заключалась в том, что с ним слишком много мороки. Никому это не надо сейчас. В этом времени, в этой реальности. У каждого своих забот хватает. Да и зачем? Вокруг столько людей — выбирай любого.

Рядом были только те, с кем свёл рок. Родные. Наташа. Несколько человек в колледже, по долгу службы из-за некоторых проектов вынужденных с ним общаться. До сих пор не было ни одного, кто бы шагнул навстречу из любопытства или симпатии и не отвернулся бы после первых же выпущенных колючих игл.

Был он. Стив отчётливо вспомнил тяжесть рук, окольцевавших его. Он почти не мог дышать.

В то лето только родилась Марго. Она была вредной малышкой, и очень крикливой ко всему. Стиву шёл четвёртый год, и он, каждый раз подходя к её кроватке, удивлялся, как такая маленькая кукла может издавать столько шума. Он трогал через деревянные прутья её волосики — тёмные и очень мягкие. Стив снова удивлялся. У отца были жёсткие блестящие волосы. У матери, как и у него — светлые и щекотные. Волосы новорождённой сестрички не походили ни на то, ни на другое. Стив удивлялся.

В спальне родителей на подоконнике стояла большая клетка. Там жил их попугай — волнистый зелёный мальчик. Мама назвала его Марк. Он был таким ручным и доверчивым, что на ночь его сажали в клетку и запирали, чтобы не случилось беды. Днём Марк порой садился Стиву на руку, и говорил: «Мар-рк любит Стива! Мар-рк — хор-роший мальчик!» Мама научила его, и Стив каждый раз смеялся. Из-за фразы и из-за того, что острые коготки на птичьих лапах щекотали пальцы. Мама не разрешала обнимать его и целовать. Стива так распирало от чувства обожания к маленькой птице, что стало навязчивой идеей.

Стив встал раньше всех — ночь из-за беспокойной Марго выдалась тяжёлой, и родители спали, свив вокруг маленького сопящего комочка гнездо из своих тел. Клетка была на месте — на подоконнике под плотной накидкой.

Он снял её и, тихо бормоча, вытащил Марка из клетки — тот охотно шагнул с жёрдочки на палец, с любопытством наклоняя маленькую голову. Стив помнил эту чистую радость: он так давно мечтал выразить всю свою любовь. Он поцеловал Марка и крепко обнял своими маленькими пальчиками. И не понял, почему попугай не захотел больше держаться за его палец. Почему стал, словно тряпочка, утыканная зелёными в чёрных разводах перьями.

Накатило ощущение, что случилось что-то неправильное, что-то непоправимое. И он искренне не понимал, отчего. Он, конечно, нарушил мамин запрет. Но он ведь не сделал ничего плохого. И как бы он ни пытался разбудить птицу, тормоша на ладони, ничего не выходило — Марк лежал комком перьев и не двигался.

И тогда он заплакал. Горько и безысходно. Проснулась мама, вялая и ничего не понимающая. Стив рыдал. «Я только обнял его. Мамочка, я ведь только обнял». Это был тяжёлый день. Мама убедила его, что Марк просто уснул очень глубоко и больше не проснётся. Стив чувствовал ложь, но понимал чем-то в своей глупой душе, что лучше так.

Спустя неделю он был поражён, с трепетом стоя у огромной клетки с десятками волнистых попугайчиков. Отец привёл его в зоомагазин выбрать нового, чтобы клетка Марка не пустовала. «Зелёного?» — спросил он тогда с намёком на улыбку. Стив яростно замотал головой и показал пальчиком на голубого. Того, что сидел в дальнем углу клетки и возился с зеркалом.

Челси оказался совсем другим. Он не давался в руки и только летал по дому, когда его выпускали. Только отец мог после поймать его и водворить в клетку. Челси обожал своё зеркало и не говорил. Он мог клюнуть Стива в палец, если тот проталкивал фалангу между прутьев. И Стив улыбался. Правильно. Это правильно. Он уже не испытывал тех тёплых чувств к попугайчику. Но исправно насыпал корма и наливал ему воды, а позже научился и чистить клетку. Он был очень заботливым к нему и даже любил, наверное — но совсем по-другому. Челси прожил очень долго для волнистого попугайчика — десять лет. Стив как раз перешёл в старшую школу, когда однажды вечером не увидел Челси в клетке — тот лежал внизу лапками кверху. Его маленькое тельце уже было холодным и твёрдым. Стив плакал тогда. Десять лет он заботился о попугае. И, хоть и не брал в руки, говорил с ним. Желал спокойной ночи и доброго утра. Защищал от нападок сестёр. Всё детство они провели бок о бок. Стив охранял его хрупкость — Челси в ответ не доставлял никаких проблем. Он умер от старости, и Стив в молчаливой компании шмыгающих Марго и Элис завернул его в свой носовой платок и закопал на заднем дворе дома у живой изгороди. Больше они не заводили домашних животных.

Стив, вспомнив всё это, перевернулся на спину. Он был хрупким, его тело — отзывчивым, а дух яростным. Баки, очевидно, хотел его касаться. И это пугало до ужаса. Не столько отсутствие опыта — Стив был ребёнком своего времени. Он знал, как всё происходит между партнёрами не зависимо от пола. Он был просвещённым по этой части на все сто процентов.

Страшно было чувствовать, как кто-то открывает его клетку: он знал, что за этим может последовать. Он боролся с двумя противоречивыми, но совершенно поглощающими его сознание желаниями: забиться в угол клетки и ощетиниться, отбиваться и исклевать тянущиеся к нему пальцы, или выйти навстречу и ощутить всю силу чужих чувств. Умереть — и почувствовать покой.

Стив шмыгнул, втягивая носом воздух — тот ещё отдавал тонким запахом растворителя. Телефон, зажатый в руке, завибрировал. Это было смс от Наташи. Она спрашивала, как всё прошло. И пойдёт ли он завтра пить вместе кофе и перемывать косточки отдельным личностям. Или он теперь каждый раз после колледжа намерен сбегать к Баки.

Стив фыркнул себе под нос — ещё чего. Мысль, конечно, была. Но он отмёл её. Они не договаривались ни о чём, и Стив смело предположил, что теперь очередь Баки делать следующий шаг. И от осознания, что они совсем скоро снова встретятся, тупо и сладко заныло под ложечкой.

И едва он подумал так, телефон завибрировал снова. Стиву словно обожгло пальцы, когда он вгляделся в такой яркий в темноте комнаты дисплей. Баки писал ему. Снова.

«Хочу приготовить в субботу жаркое.Поможешь мне?»

Стив закусил губу и пребольно сжал её зубами. Вся усталость, накатившая на него было, сошла на нет, голова стала кристально ясная и пустая. Он несколько раз набирал ответ, стараясь сделать его остроумным. Потом стирал и злился. Пока не отправил обычное «конечно». Не оригинально. Но хотя бы понятен контекст и никаких двусмысленностей.

«Отлично. Тогда жду в два. Температуры до сих пор нет».

«Я рад. Правда. Доброй ночи», — написал он и выключил вибрацию, откидывая телефон подальше на самый край покрывала.

Он так хотел отдохнуть, но взбудораженность, отступившая было, накатила с новой силой. Он понял, что в ближайшие пару часов точно не уснёт. Было бы глупо тратить их на валяние в кровати. Поэтому Стив поднялся и тихо прошёл на кухню, доставая из холодильника кефир и пару ломтей тостового хлеба: по-быстрому подкрепиться и засесть за картину. Он чувствовал, что может сегодня закончить её. Он хотел закончить её, чтобы начать следующую, пока волна тревожного вдохновения, накрывшая его с головой, не пошла на убыль.

В этот раз они не пошли гулять — на улице часто моросил то ли ледяной дождь, то ли мокрый снег. Словно природа не могла определиться, готова ли она сдаться холоду, или должна ещё немного поломаться для приличия.

Стив кутался в промокший шарф до самых глаз всё то время, пока они стояли в очереди: «Старбакс» у колледжа по обычаю был переполнен молодёжью. И очень удивился, когда не обнаружил в меню над головами бариста тыквенного латте. Зато оно пестрело рисунками с участием свечей и омеловых веток, окружавших Рождественские рецепты. Стив едва не скрипнул зубами от негодования: это свойство кофейни он терпеть не мог. Какого чёрта? Если ему понравился конкретный рецепт, почему он должен ждать его больше полугода? Это было отвратительно несправедливо.

А ещё эти чёткие смены рецептов по сезонам в очередной раз жестоко намекали, что ещё один период жизни остался позади, за плечами, и пути назад в него нет. А он, Стив Роджерс, так и не сделал ничего стоящего в своей творческой жизни.

Из чувства противоречия, Стив заказал себе эспрессо — под крайне удивлённый взгляд Наташи. Словно наказывая себя за что-то, что ещё пока не совершил. Они пробрались к единственному пустовавшему столику с мягкими, обитыми красным велюром стульями — у самого входа. Совсем рядом, в шаге от них, на диване миловалась парочка. Стив посмотрел на них всего мгновение и раздражённо отвернулся, выпивая половину своей кружки залпом. Отвратительно горько и крепко, в унисон скребущему внутри странному чувству.

— Зачем люди встречаются? — задумчиво произнесла Наташа, отхлёбывая прямо из кружки какую-то очередную сладкую смерть, обильно залитую сливками и присыпанную кусочками тростникового сахара. — Ведь есть тысячи вариантов, чтобы не встретиться. А они всё равно встречаются друг другу на пути.

Стив пожал плечами, глядя на чёрную жидкость у себя перед носом.

— Быть может, это всё лишь случайность. А ты ищешь смысл там, где всё изначально бессмысленно. Знаешь, этакая божественная лотерея. На выживание.

— Ты не веришь в судьбу? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Не сегодня, точно, — вздохнул Стив и в один глоток допил остатки из кружки. Сморщился и заел украденным у Наташи морковным тортом.

— Что-то не так? — голос её звучал напряжённо, и Стив, перестав разглядывать изученный до малейших деталей зал, встретил взгляд Наташи. И решился.

— Помнишь, ты говорила мне о проблеме доверия. Что, мол, Баки побоится пускать навязчивого меня в свою жизнь. Так вот. Пока проблема только у меня. Только я боюсь рухнуть во всё это, очертя голову. Только я не могу дышать, когда он обнимает. И я не знаю, когда это переборю. И насколько у него хватит терпения. Знаешь, мне будет очень плохо, если он решит всё закончить, так и не начав.

— О, — только и сказала Наташа, пластиковой ложкой снимая сливки с кофе и медленно её облизывая.

— Я боюсь его. Боюсь всего этого, потому что чувствую сразу — всё серьёзно, всё по-правде. И ответственность пугает. И при этом страшно хочется попробовать. И это меня на куски разрывает.

— Может, он поймёт, если ты просто скажешь об этом?

— Как, например? — вспылил Стив, повышая голос. — Скажу, что страдающий от сотни комплексов девственник, и пусть он думает, нафиг я ему сдался?

Наташа съела ещё ложку сливок и закатила глаза.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, он и так думает об этом каждый день.Особенно, если ты так же истеришь при нём.

— Ну, Романова! — Стив наклонился и отковырял большой кусок торта до того, как Наташа смогла среагировать. Положил в рот и прожевал. Выражение лица Нат было бесценным. — Люди встречаются друг другу как испытание на прочность — так мама говорила, — произнёс он невнятно, пока не проглотил чужой торт. Наташа только задумчиво посмотрела ему в ответ.

В выходной он пришёл к дому Баки за десять минут до назначенного времени. Он принял душ перед этим и аккуратно сбрил три волоска на своём подбородке. Он выбрил подмышки и надел чистую одежду: майку, рубашку и синие джинсы, едва держащиеся на его тазовых косточках. Он почти бежал от сабвея, ему было жарко, и, когда он стучал в дверь, пальто уже было расстёгнуто, а шляпу он зажал в кулаке, боясь, что ту унесёт холодным ветром. Стив очень сильно хотел поскорее увидеть Баки. И с той же силой мечтал развернуться на пятках и побежать прочь от двери. Он негодовал по поводу своей слабости.

Сердце ускорилось, когда Баки открыл ему — в футболке и длинных домашних штанах. Босой — ступни у него оказались огромными, с длинными изящными пальцами. В растянутом вороте футболки болтался какой-то шнурок. Он улыбнулся — и Стив сухо сглотнул, почти делая шаг назад. Баки выглядел слишком хорошо в этой растянутой и мягкой даже на вид одежде. Он схватил его за шарф и без слов втянул внутрь, в дом. И закрыл за ним дверь. Та хлопнула, как упавшее на эшафот лезвие гильотины. Стив не шевелился — Баки раздел его, как игрушку, торопливо повесил одежду на крючки и потянулся руками.

Без приветствия. Без должной моральной подготовки. Стив почувствовал, как его опоясывают и окольцовывают, как сжимают этим теплом — ласковым и смертельным. Баки размеренно и шумно дышал рядом с ухом, его тело было в пару раз больше и твёрже, на порядок горячее. Оно откровенно пугало. Стив стоял истуканом и ловил ртом воздух, пока его не затрясло в ознобе.

Баки тут же отшатнулся от него, заглядывая в глаза. В них читалась тревога, но Стив ничего не мог поделать с этим нервным тремором. Он мог бы ударить Баки — неожиданно. Это бы сработало. Он мог бы убежать и больше не возвращаться. И он знал, что не сделает этого.

— Стив. Что с тобой? — спросил он тихо, поглаживая плечи широкими ладонями. Стив снова сглотнул. — Что происходит? Тебе плохо?

Он замотал головой сразу, как только понял суть вопроса. Разлепил сухой рот:

— Я тебя боюсь.

Баки отпустил его и отошёл на шаг.

— Но… почему? Я ведь… Я ничего не собираюсь… Чёрт.

Он запустил пятерню в волосы и нервно прочесал их пальцами.

Стива отпустило быстро, почти моментально. Он, спотыкаясь, добрался до дивана и сел, пряча лицо в ладони. Баки чуть погодя устроился на стуле рядом. Он наклонился, устроив локти на коленях и сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Я делаю что-то не так? — спросил он тихо. Голос звучал хрипло и низко.

— Откуда я знаю, — простонал Стив и посмотрел на него в щель между пальцев. После чего убрал руки и спросил: — Сколько тебе лет, Баки? Двадцать пять? Тридцать?

Он ответил не сразу. Долго смотрел на Стива, словно молчаливо прикидывая что-то в уме.

— Тридцать четыре, — сказал он, наконец.

У Стива сердце оборвалось. Он не особо быстро вычислял, но, чёрт, пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать. Он снова спрятал лицо в ладони и чертыхнулся.

— А мне девятнадцать, — прошептал он в ладони. — Мне девятнадцать. И у меня никогда ничего не было. Ни с кем.

Вот и всё. Признался. Это оказалось проще, чем он думал.

— Даже с девушками? — недоверчиво спросил Баки.

— Ни с кем! — повторил Стив, открывая лицо, чувствуя, как влажные щёки пылают. Он готов был пойти в рукопашную сейчас, и победил бы дюжину злодеев. Разве его вина в том, что никто не захотел его за целую вечность? Он собирался защищаться.

Баки только вздохнул и задумчиво почесал подбородок. Он не выглядел разочарованным, разве только немного смущённым, сбитым с толку.

— Прости. Я дурак. Я подумал…

— Что я мачо? — Стив усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку, чувствуя злую заводную энергию внутри. — Что я переспал со всем колледжем?

— Ну, — Баки посмотрел на него тяжёлым тёмным взглядом. — Ты выглядел весьма уверенно и эффектно, чтобы спать со всем колледжем.

Стив рассмеялся искренне и звонко, запрокидывая голову.

— Ни одному человеку в колледже не пришло бы в голову связаться со мной. Потому что я холодный высокомерный мудак — по легенде. И отлично рисую, лучше основной массы студентов. И мне плевать на большинство из них с высокой-высокой башни. Как и им на меня.

Баки нахмурился, и Стив вздохнул, на миг прикрывая глаза.

— Это только легенда, Баки. Никто в колледже не знает, как я живу и какой я не самом деле. Кроме Наташи, — добавил он и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я постоянно делаю вид, что очень крут. Я ношу только брендовые вещи. Я работаю по ночам, хватаясь за любые подработки на дому, чтобы накопить на них.

Баки ждал пояснений. И что, если их у Стива сейчас не было? Он вдруг почувствовал себя таким слабым и глупым за эту свою дурацкую реакцию. Баки явно не собирался убивать его в своих объятиях, демонстрируя силу своих чувств. Страх был безусловным рефлексом — как человек криком реагирует на неожиданный испуг.

— Зачем ты всё это делаешь? — Баки смотрел так, словно ему на самом деле было интересно, как он живёт и что вообще делает. Как выкручивается. Обычно всем было всё равно.

— Думаешь, художникам просто сейчас? Серьёзно? — Стив зло фыркнул. — Если бы. Им нужны связи. Им нужны меценаты и спонсоры. И если я не мелькаю постоянно перед глазами народа весь такой, как Рождественская игрушка — яркий и блестящий, значит, меня не приглашают на выставки, значит, мне негде показать свои работы, значит, я просто останусь на обочине жизни, не успев толком принюхаться к запаху славы. Если ты не эпатажный мудак, никто не заинтересуется твоими работами, как бы хороши они ни были.

— Разве не достаточно того, что ты отлично рисуешь? — искренне удивился Баки.

— Сейчас много кто хорошо рисует. И редко, кто из них удостаивается сплетен или повышенного интереса. Не всем дают скидку для выставки в лучших залах Галереи. Мало хорошо рисовать. Надо ещё эпатировать, вызывать эмоции и вопросы, на которые многозначительно не даёшь ответов. Чтобы о тебе говорили. Тогда есть шанс.

— Шанс чего?

Стив даже наклонился вперёд, объясняя очевидные вещи:

— Пробиться наверх, в богему. Чтобы в газетах писали. Чтобы покупали картины, потому что они твои. Чтобы жить лучше, чем сейчас.

Последняя фраза прозвучала довольно резко, и Стив замолчал. Он не знал, что ещё сказать. Главное было то, что Баки выслушал его.

— Хорошо, допустим, — вздохнул Баки, наконец. — Я не все понял из твоих аргументов. Но я хотел сказать другое. Запомни: я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Не нужно меня бояться. И не нужно терпеть то, что тебе неприятно. Хорошо? Ты всегда можешь сказать об этом, ты должен говорить. Просто… я не думал, что с тобой… мне будет так тяжело сдерживаться.

Стив улыбнулся. Не бояться. Не реагировать так остро. Проще миллион раз сказать себе, чем выполнить. Словно он не пытался. 

Он осмотрелся и увидел, что на кухонном столе лежат приготовленные овощи для жаркого и кусок мяса. Две доски и ножи для резки.

Баки ждал его.

И Стив ощутил, какой же он на самом деле голодный.


	18. Chapter 18

И дело было не в чистоте и не в порядке, хотя, конечно, Стив не привык к такому в пределах их кухни. Там всегда царил творческий хаос, и в раковине порой толпилась немытая посуда, а столешницу загромождали банки со специями. Дело было не в том, что ему непривычно готовить в такой обстановке, когда достаточно места для всего, и рабочее пространство отлично организовано.

Причина волнения заключалась в Баки, который тёрся рядом, касался то локтем, то бедром под предлогом того, что тоже режет продукты на доске: в отличие от Стива, он разделывал на крупные куски мясо длинным острым ножом. В его широкой ладони он смотрелся до странного гармонично. И пользоваться им Баки явно умел. Стив с таким не стал бы иметь дела. Его силы и ширины ладони не хватало, чтобы извлечь из него максимум функциональности. Зато он прекрасно управлялся с сантоку, технично нарезая большими кубиками картошку, кабачки, лук и морковь. Он делал это совершенно автоматически, приученный мамой к быстрой резке, как вдруг почувствовал взгляд — Баки искоса следил за его руками, буквально пялился на пальцы, и… он сбился.

— Ч-чёрт, — нож вывалился из руки, и Стив принялся рассматривать свой палец, который чуть не попал под лезвие.

— Не порезался? — Баки тут же отложил кухонный шеф, обтёр руки о полотенце и потянулся к нему. Вот, снова. Так просто. — Дай, посмотрю.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Стив, нехотя отдавая руку в плен тёплых пальцев. От них медно-сладко пахло сырым мясом, и Стив поморщился. — Ничего страшного. Только ноготь обрезал. Надо бы его найти, если ты не хочешь рагу с моим ногтем.

Баки улыбнулся и очень легко, едва заметно погладил его по запястью перед тем, как выпустить. И Стива пробило от макушки до копчика — ну кто, кто просил Баки быть таким… тёплым? Он нахмурился и наклонился над доской, сосредоточенно высматривая кончик своего ногтя, стёсанного с большого пальца.

— Ты отлично режешь, — сказал Баки, возвращаясь к мясу. — Мастерски.

— Я просто привык. Мама часто работает допоздна, а сёстры на занятиях. Марго принципиально только посуду моет, а Элис такая неловкая, что давать ей в руки нож — чистой воды самоубийство. Зато с овощечисткой она хорошо управляется. И приправы отлично угадывает — кладёт по своему вкусу.

Баки мягко хмыкнул, словно задумавшись.

— У тебя большая семья, — констатировал он.

Стив пожал плечами, убрав из овощей свой ноготь и продолжив их нарезать — уже медленнее и осторожнее.

— А отец?

Стив даже не сбился с ритма. Есть такая боль, которая никогда не уходит, он знал точно. Она залегает на дно и смотрит на тебя с глубины сквозь толщу мутной воды. Она всегда с тобой под слоем новой памяти. Но боль эта уже давно не была поводом дёргаться от одного меткого вопроса.

— Три года назад его не стало. Пал смертью храбрых при урегулировании конфликта в Палестине. У нас даже медаль есть, — сказал он и замолчал. Были минуты, когда отца не хватало особенно остро. И тогда он открывал эту пылившуюся на полке коробочку из чёрного бархата. И долго тупо смотрел на матово поблёскивавшую медаль, словно надеясь, что это поможет найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Порой и правда помогало, но далеко не всегда. Когда её вручили посмертно, и мама привезла коробочку домой, Стива разрывало от желания выкинуть её в окно. Он что-то кричал, лил слёзы и вёл себя неподобающе мужчине, о чём ему и сказала мама самым ледяным из своих тонов: «Не позорь память своего отца. Он был храбрым и сдержанным и не позволил бы себе такого поведения. Возьми себя в руки, Стиви».

А Баки остановился — его нож завис в воздухе. Он посмотрел на Стива очень странным взглядом и тихо, до боли искренне сказал:

— Мне жаль.

— Да, мне тоже. Мне не хватает его.

— Кем он служил?

— Снайперская поддержка. Он был одним из лучших.

— Невероятно, — едва слышно выдохнул Баки и замолчал.

Ещё какое-то время они молча нарезали овощи и мясо под тихий стук ножей о дерево, и Стив очень пожалел, что в этой тишине, которая моментами словно становилась осязаемой и наэлектризованной, нельзя отвлечься на музыку, к примеру. Ему казалось, что это разрядило бы обстановку.

— У тебя тут нет… хм, музыкального центра или чего-то такого? — всё же спросил Стив.

— Было радио, но оно ещё от деда, старое. Недавно в нём что-то сломалось. Я ещё не успел починить.

— А ты неплохо разбираешься во всём этом, да?

Баки улыбнулся и посмотрел на него, словно и не отвлекаясь от мяса.

— Звучит как комплимент, — сказал он, заставив Стива глупо смутиться. — Я не то что бы профи. Но мне нравится знать, как всё устроено. Я люблю копаться в технике.

— Хм, — выдохнул Стив и снова ушёл в свои мысли. Ему оставались последние две картошины.

Баки дорезал своё мясо и выложил его в большую продолговатую утятницу, стоявшую на плите, в уже горячее масло вместе с луком. Стив закончил с нарезкой и оперся на кухонный островок бёдрами: наблюдал за его точными и спокойными движениями. Каждое было коротким и неспешным, без какой-либо суеты и задумчивости. Каждое было красивым. Баки ловко скинул всё вниз, не обжегся брызгами масла и быстро перемешал деревянной лопаткой. Выглядел он при этом крайне умиротворённым, словно всё то, что он делает, каждая мелочь приносит ему небывалое удовольствие. Стив не мог лгать себе — наблюдать за ним таким было очень приятно. Когда шипение стало тише, Стив прочистил горло и задал, наконец, вопрос, который уже так давно не давал ему покоя:

— А ты? Один живёшь в таком большом доме? Не скучно тебе?

Баки улыбнулся, всё ещё помешивая мясо и лук. Потом отложил лопаточку и встал рядом с плитой, опираясь на рабочую поверхность. Он посмотрел на Стива, руками прихватывая край столешницы; они стояли друг напротив друга, и Стиву вдруг показалось, словно свет вокруг них притух. Словно они остались в небольшом освещённом пятачке, предоставленные друг другу, открытые и немного напряжённые, как перед брифингом.

Баки быстро облизнул губы и проговорил медленно, с хрипотцой:

— Иногда бывает. Но обычно я нахожу, чем заняться, чтобы отвлечься.

Баки смотрел на него, изучая. Стив решил, что, какого чёрта, и так же уставился в ответ, приподнимая бровь. На таком расстоянии он видел, как лоснится у Баки кожа на лице, и сухие трещинки в уголках его губ, и каждый волосок тёмных густых бровей. Он видел блеск начисто выбритого подбородка и думал, что, если бы рассмотрел его вот таким в первую встречу, вряд ли бы назвал неандертальцем. А потом Баки вдруг глухо рассмеялся, отталкиваясь от столешницы и почему-то надвигаясь на него. И Стив уже совершенно обомлел, но Баки всего лишь чуть скользнул по его боку, чтобы взять у него из-за спины стеклянную баночку с какой-то приправой. Стиву показалось, что он не дышал целую вечность.

— Я правильно понимаю, что тебе интересно, где мои родные и почему я один занимаю такой большой дом? Это не секрет на самом деле. Прости, мне просто очень нравится это твоё выражение лица.

— Придурок, — возмущённо выдохнул ему в спину Стив, пока Баки, посмеиваясь, открывал банку и кинул несколько щепоток из неё к мясу.

— Да-да, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты милый.

— Я не милый, — вышел из себя Стив. Голос прозвучал резко. Его бесила даже не позиция Баки в разговоре с ним, а собственная реакция — что его слова так смущают. Он вообще терпеть не мог это своё свойство — покрываться краской, чуть что, до самых ключиц.

— Хорошо, — вдруг сказал Баки и обернулся. Он закручивал крышку и снова подходил ближе, и Стив, ожидая соприкосновения, вжался в кухонный островок, словно он единственный был его спасением. Но снова ничего не произошло — Баки лишь поставил банку обратно, не задев. И это, к собственному стыду, даже немного разочаровало. — Ты не милый. Ты колючий, как дикобраз, и у тебя проблемы с объятиями и доверием в целом, но мне кажется, мы это как-нибудь поправим. Мне всё равно нравится находиться с тобой рядом. Знаешь, на самом деле я довольно редко приглашаю кого-то с улицы выпить. Редко — это, дай-ка припомню, — он сделал вид, что задумался, и вдруг улыбнулся: — это никогда, Стив. Я не клею парней на улице, да и с тобой всё странно вышло. Я ни на что не рассчитывал, но ты так заинтриговал меня сначала своей выходкой с газонокосилкой, и я бы, может, забыл про это, но спустя пару дней я увидел тебя в доме престарелых, гуляющего со стариком в инвалидном кресле. Я узнал тебя, я хорошо запоминаю лица; и твоё словно светилось изнутри, а старик улыбался. Ты что-то увлечённо ему рассказывал, не замечая ничего вокруг. А я уставился на тебя и не сразу понял, что беззастенчиво пялюсь. Потом в колледже с утра ты снова вёл себя, как ёж, и послал меня матом. И это твоё преображение за сотню шагов до арки входа. Твоя выпрямляющаяся спина и расправленные плечи. Меня правда редко что-то интересовало в последнее время, тем более я не обращал никакого внимания на незнакомых мальчишек-выскочек, знаешь, у тебя словно на лбу было написано: «Не подходи, убью». Но именно ты почему-то намертво въелся, и я всё думал, что с тобой не так, и почему я о тебе думаю. В какой-то момент я поймал себя на том, что уже с утра ждал, высматривал, когда ты пойдёшь вдоль ограды. Мне было интересно за тобой наблюдать. И приглашение моё стало ставкой один к тысяче, я ни на что не надеялся. Но ты внезапно согласился. Я не знал, что у тебя потрясение, что ты переживаешь не самые лучшие времена. И я не был готов видеть, как ты теряешь сознание в баре, не был готов нести тебя к себе домой, но просто не знал твоего адреса, да и… дома тебя бы по головке не погладили. А я не хотел знакомится с твоими домашними вот в такой ситуации. Но всё вышло как вышло, и знаешь, я даже обрадовался, что ситуация привела к логическому завершению нашего странного знакомства. Не то, чтобы я не хотел продолжения, Стив, но все эти заморочки… Мне уже давно не девятнадцать, и я честно немного отвык от такой активности. Я даже задышал свободнее — был уверен, что твоя гордость не позволит больше ко мне и на шаг подойти. А сам я не из тех, кто слишком настаивает. Но и тут ты отличился. И мне вдруг подумалось, что, раз так, я совсем не хочу тебя отпускать. Но и прикрывать свою заинтересованность играми в дружбу мне показалось подлым по отношению к тебе. И ты снова меня удивил, когда пришёл на Хэллоуин с пирогом, — Стив хмыкнул, не выдерживая и всё же отводя взгляд. Он был ошарашен и чувствовал, как горели огнём щёки от этой внезапной искренности. — Ты видел меня работающим, в траве и листьях по самые уши. Ты видел меня больным и в беспамятстве и не сбежал. А сейчас стоишь здесь и готовишь со мной рагу — по своей воле. Не знаю, как для тебя, а для меня этого вполне достаточно, чтобы довериться человеку и начать встречаться. Если ты, конечно не против. А то Сэм недавно прочитал мне целую лекцию на тему, не потерял ли я последний разум и какого чёрта связался с тобой, с мальчишкой. А я почему-то всё думал о другом. Какого чёрта тебе нужен такой старик, как я.

Последнее прозвучало тише и как-то жалко, что Стив тут же запротестовал:

— Ты не старик!

— О, ты меня очень утешил, — Баки улыбнулся, и выражение его глаз потеплело.

— И я не против с тобой встречаться. Правда, — порывисто закончил Стив и снова потупился. Было очень тяжело смотреть на Баки, стоявшего так близко, всего в шаге, когда он медленно и ощутимо ел его взглядом.

— Дай мне руку, — сказал он хрипло и протянул свою.

— Эм, я не собираюсь сбегать, если ты об этом, — Стив попытался отшутиться и усмехнулся криво, но номер не прошёл. Баки всё так же держал свою руку вытянутой по направлению к нему и смотрел прямо и уверенно. Он не собирался отступать.

Что ж. Стив мимолётно вытер вспотевшую ладонь о джинсы и протянул Баки. Тот обхватил её пальцами, и тут же от места, где они соприкоснулись кожей, тепло волной поднялось по руке до самого плеча и пьяно ударило в голову. Стив на миг прикрыл глаза, справляясь с захлёстывающими ощущениями, как Баки поудобнее перехватил его пальцы, вдруг подтянул чуть ближе к себе и прижал руку ладонью… к своей груди. К мягкой ткани футболки, под которой было тепло и твёрдо от мышц. Туда, где за рёбрами гулко и торопливо билось сердце.

— Чувствуешь? Я не страдаю от аритмии, Стив, — хрипло сказал Баки, всё ещё придерживая за запястье, хотя Стив и сам не стал бы убирать руку — слишком непривычными и странными были ощущения от всего происходящего. От них стало жарко, и немного кружилась голова, а во рту пересохло. — Это всё ты.

Стив сухо сглотнул. Очень хотелось поднять на Баки глаза. И страшно было не меньше — он чувствовал его тёплый взгляд на себе, и от него вело. Он не сразу понял, что Баки медленно тянет его на себя, ещё ближе.

— Я хочу обнять тебя, — прошептал он, и Стиву стало душно и нечем дышать. По спине между лопатками поползла капля пота. — Это совершенно не страшно. Просто объятие, — говорил он ровным голосом, устраивая руку у Стива на талии, а другой мягко поглаживая по спине. — Мы не будем торопиться, хорошо? Будем продвигаться небольшими шажками, давая тебе время привыкнуть ко мне. Потому что топтаться на месте — не вариант. Я уверен, ты справишься. Люди быстро привыкают и к менее приятным вещам. Тебе ведь приятно? Хорошо? Хоть немного?

И прежде чем Стив смог промычать что-то вроде протеста, он оказался полностью прижат к Баки. Исчезли, растворились в воздухе последние дюймы, разделяющие их. Баки мерно дышал ему в макушку, и тело его чувствовалось потрясающе тёплым и большим. Не твёрдым, как камень, но и не мягким, как у игрушек с наполнителем. Мышцы под тканью приятно пружинили и грели. И Стив, закрывая глаза, почувствовал, что начинает дрожать. Его руки плетями висели вдоль тела, и всё, что он мог — протестующе упереться лбом Баки в ключицу.

— Тише, — шептал Баки, не переставая касаться его спины. — Тише. Не волнуйся ни о чём.

— А мясо? — спросил вдруг Стив, почти задевая губами футболку Баки. Тот хмыкнул.

— Да чёрт с ним. Я убавил огонь.

Стив понял, что вариантов немного: только стоять и дрожать в чужом объятии. В нежном, обволакивающем объятии, когда его то и дело приятно поглаживали по спине, а весь Баки был тёплым и надёжным, как скала. Обнимал руками, а Стиву казалось, словно всем собой. И всё ещё было страшно. Но Стив приглядывался к этому чувству, вертел его внутри себя, убеждая в полной его нелогичности. И постепенно страх притуплялся — не исчезал совсем, а словно отступал назад, теряясь в темноте за кругом света. Стив почти перестал дрожать, расслабляясь и опираясь на Баки всем весом. Он чувствовал своей грудью, как у Баки бьётся сердце. Его немного вело, словно он выпил, а затылок и лёгкие распирало от жара смущения.

И Стив понял вдруг, что ни одному парню из знакомых он бы не позволил себя обнять вот так — с этим посылом и подтекстом. Объятие как всепоглощающая нежность, как забота и симпатия на языке тела. Как успокоение и… обещание?

Стив с трудом заставил свои руки двигаться и робко положил их чуть пониже талии Баки, на его тазовые косточки под тканью штанов.

— Не так уж и сложно, правда? — спросил Баки в его волосы, и Стиву послышалась улыбка. Он немного отстранился, поднимая глаза и встречаясь с Баки взглядом. Тот выглядел совершенно довольным и смягчившимся; даже морщинка между бровями была едва заметна.

Стив, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, потянулся к его лицу и сухо ткнулся губами в губы. Баки вздрогнул, замер и уставился на него с удивлением распахнутыми глазами. Стив сам испугался, чувствуя, как быстрее начинает трепыхаться сердце.

— Тебе не обязательно делать то, чего ты пока не хочешь, — хрипло проговорил Баки.

И это та фраза, которая для Стива была хуже всяких триггеров. Он жёстко нахмурился.

— Но я хочу, — возразил он.

Баки ещё несколько мгновений рассматривал его, словно невиданную зверушку. А потом вдруг прикрыл глаза, мягко улыбнулся и вздохнул.

— Что ж, это отлично, Стив. Но сегодня, пожалуй, будет перебором. Как ты считаешь?

Стив не знал. Может быть. У него ещё кружилась голова, но он отчётливо запомнил это ощущение: сухие, тёплые и твёрдые губы Баки, которые — Стив поймал себя на мысли — страшно захотелось лизнуть языком.

Он пожал плечами и отстранился ещё немного.

— Закинем овощи? Я есть хочу, умираю.

Когда Баки отпустил его и снова занялся готовкой, Стив словно вынырнул с глубины, где его насильно держали до последнего глотка кислорода в лёгких. Вынырнул и жадно, с наслаждением задышал, чувствуя, как отпускает его мандраж, жар и внутреннее напряжение.

Баки стоял спиной к нему, неторопливо закидывал овощи, помешивал лопаткой, словно пританцовывая у плиты. Его босые ступни, сильные руки и широкая спина двигались согласно единому ритму, звучавшему в его голове. Мягкие шаги по доскам пола, скупые движения, то, как он порой заправлял выбившуюся из стянутых в петлю волос прядь за ухо — настраивало Стива на совершенно особенную частоту, когда он созерцал на грани обожания к объекту. Так порой случалось и с Наташей, и состояние было ему знакомо.

Тем острее ощутилось внезапное возбуждение, сильное и горячее, тут же занывшее в паху: он всего лишь уставился на незаправленную в хвост косичку волос сзади. Она начиналась широко, но волосы росли под углом от края к центру, свиваясь в прядь позади шеи, заканчивавшуюся небольшим трогательным завитком, словно охватывающим выпирающий шестой позвонок. Ещё чуть ниже стерёг свои границы растянутый ворот футболки, и этот контраст мощной шеи, тёмной свитой в кольцо пряди на коже и белого края ткани чуть ниже выбило из Стива дыхание получше удара под дых. Он вытаращился, не смея отвести взгляда, и бессознательно коснулся паха, поправляя неудобно вставший член.

И в этот момент стыд за свою спонтанную реакцию стал таким сильным, что простоять на месте ещё хоть одну секунду стало невозможно — его буквально подкинуло в воздухе, и Стив выбежал из кухни.

— На первом этаже есть туалет? — крикнул он из холла, дыша так тяжело, словно пробежал пару миль.

— Да, — отозвался Баки. — Под лестницей слева.

Стив долго стоял над старой, как и всё в доме, раковиной, и то и дело прятал в горсти ледяной воды своё лицо. Он видел себя в зеркало — глаза горячечно блестели, и кожа на щеках разрумянилась. Он выглядел неприлично. И ему пришлось не менее десятка раз повторить себе, где он, с кем он и для чего он здесь, вообще, прежде чем эрекция немного спала.

Его странный мозг был способен на выверты, но в этот раз его удивил. Стив не мог припомнить, чтобы у него стояло на парней и на любые мужские фетиши. Хотя, последние годы он был так занят учёбой, что вообще не особо обращал внимания на свои сексуальные девиации. Открытие его встряхнуло, заставляя пересматривать некоторые убеждения. Он вспомнил Говарда, прижавшего его к стеклу и поцеловавшего без спроса. Его тело так же откликнулось, хоть реакция и была намного меньше. А ведь сейчас он просто смотрел.

Стив тихо простонал в воду в ладонях, пуская на поверхность пузыри.

— Охренеть. Ну просто охренеть, — сказал он, наконец, своему отражению. Ещё вчера он был уверен на миллион процентов, что между ними с Баки такая огромная пропасть, что он искренне не знал, что должно произойти такого, чтобы он оказался с ним в одной кровати. Чтобы захотел этого. Мысли из разряда фантастики. Он хотел разговоров. Хотел узнать его поближе и, возможно, что-то рассказать о себе. Хотел просто побыть в его компании, прислушаться, что он чувствует в этот момент. Но он был совершенно не готов возбуждаться, просто глядя на его шею.

Стив вздохнул. Тело медленно успокаивалось, но неосуществлённое желание ещё заметно тянуло где-то под мошонкой. Нелепое, неприятное ощущение. Стив прикинул, что бы подумал о нём Баки, если бы он взял — и прижался к нему со спины в тот момент, не скрывая стояк. Что бы о нём вообще можно было подумать. Безобразие.

Стив хмыкнул, представляя выражение лица Баки. А потом понял, что сидит в ванной подозрительно долго.

Он вытер лицо белым, пахнущим чистотой полотенцем и, едва открыл дверь, как почувствовал аромат рагу и специй. В животе булькнуло и заурчало. Он уже давно был голоден, и поэтому поспешил на кухню.

— Я думал, ты решил сбежать через канализацию, — не удержался и подъел его Баки. Стив только вяло дёрнул губами — стол был накрыт, на тарелках дымилось рагу, а в центре стояла бутылка вина и пара наполненных до середины бокалов.

— Ого, — оценил Стив. — Спаиваешь несовершеннолетних?

— Ты очень наблюдательный, — шутя, похвалил Баки и сел на стул, приглашая присоединиться. — Но если ты против, я не обижусь. И заставлять явно не буду.

Стив взял в руки прохладную бутылку. В вине он не слишком разбирался, но на этикетке что-то было написано по-французски, и он сказал:

— Ищи дураков. Где я ещё попью французского вина.

— Мне нравится твой здравый подход, — снова улыбнулся Баки и взял свой бокал за длинную тонкую ножку. Вино перекатилось по стенкам и начало медленно стекать вниз. — Знаешь, я не великий ценитель. Но мне нравится вкус. И цвет. Запах. Это то, чем я могу любоваться глазами, что доставляет удовольствие, попадая на язык. Это не очень дорогое вино. Но иногда я покупаю разное из тех, что могу себе позволить, и пробую. Мне нравится экспериментировать.

И всё бы звучало невинно, если бы Баки не прожигал его из-под ресниц взглядом при этом. Стив сглотнул и решил тоже взять своё вино. Они едва слышно соединили стеклянные бока бокалов, и Стив приник к краю, словно не пил целую вечность. Вино оказалось терпким и с явным черносливовым привкусом. Сначала резковато и вяжуще разлилось на языке, но второй и третий глоток пошли намного приятнее.

— Не налегай, — попросил Баки, указывая на рагу. — Поешь сначала.

— Конечно, мамочка, — фыркнул Стив, но встретился с серьёзным укоризненным взглядом. — Понял я, понял. Всё будет в порядке.

Но, конечно, его немного развезло: три больших глотка на голодный желудок и горячее рагу, словно наполнившее его тело ровным жаром и сытостью. Прекрасные расслабляющие ощущения.

Они переместились на диван позади стола, и Баки с бокалом недопитого вина в руке и растрепавшейся петлёй хвоста выглядел так дивно непривычно, словно какой-нибудь гурман, медленно вкушающий что-то с выдержкой больше, чем Стиву лет. Гурман-газонокосильщик… Он не выдержал и хихикнул.

— И всё же ты набрался, — заметил Баки, усаживаясь рядом. — Как только умудрился с пары бокалов?

— Они у тебя большие, — расслабленно парировал Стив, сполз по дивану ниже, закинул голову назад, на мягкую кожаную спинку, и закрыл глаза.

Баки ничего не ответил, но Стив слышал, как тот иногда прикладывается к вину и с тихим звуком пьёт, как глотает… Он понял, что не стоит об этом думать, пока ещё не поздно переключить мысли в своей шальной голове на что-нибудь другое.

— Так… ты расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? Не то чтобы я настаивал или хотел узнать твои сокровенные тайны. Но мне правда интересно, — сказал он, повернув голову в сторону Баки и встречаясь с ним взглядом. Мягким, тёплым и обволакивающим. Словно, насытившись едой и вином, убойная сила его ауры увеличилась в разы.

— Хорошо. Что именно ты хочешь знать? — спросил Баки, отставляя пустой бокал на стол.

— М-м, — мысли в голове были вялыми и немного пьяными. Но Стив не дал себе совсем раскиснуть: — Твоя семья? Почему ты живёшь один? И… мне неловко, но я видел фото наверху, на столе. Ты в форме и со снайперской винтовкой.

— О, — заметил Баки, отворачиваясь. — Тогда можно сказать, что ты почти всё знаешь. Это я и мои родители, когда однажды приехали ко мне на учения. Отец очень гордился, что его сын имеет отношение к ВВС США. Потом тренировочный лагерь закончился, и началась настоящая служба. Я всегда хотел научиться стрелять, мне нравилось разбирать и собирать оружие, чистить, смазывать, попадать с больших расстояний по цели — это как своеобразная медитация. У каждого она своя, и мой вариант приносил мне массу удовольствия и приятных минут. Позже наш взвод перегруппировали и отправили в Ирак, и знаешь, мне повезло, наверное, но за пять лет службы в армии у меня не было ни единого промаха и ни одного ранения. Парни шутили, что я Богом поцелованный. А на шестой год случилась мина, которая едва не лишила меня руки. Я обследовал место будущей лёжки очень тщательно и не заметил её. Возможно, её закопали предварительно и активировали с расстояния — я не знаю. Спешная эвакуация вертолётом, я потерял много крови. Был на краю от того, чтобы потерять руку, но он вытащил меня оттуда.

— Он? — тут же уловил особую интонацию Стив.

— Моя первая любовь, — Баки улыбнулся, как улыбаются чему-то очень важному, воспоминания о чём вызывают только тепло в груди. — В колледже я не заморачивался, был и с девчонками, и с парнями. Меня интересовала учёба, а остальное я считал за приятное дополнение, чтобы скрасить свободное время. Когда мне предлагали поучаствовать в чём-то неприличном, я не отказывался. Но к отношениям не стремился и ни разу не влюблялся. До него.

— Военный врач?

— Не совсем. Отец подёргал за разные ниточки, и меня перевели в Пресвитерианский Госпиталь в отделение травматологической хирургии. Там мы и встретились. Он был опытным хирургом и на порядок старше меня; он сохранил мою руку, и, конечно, я считал его Господом Богом — в военке меня готовили к ампутации. Благодаря Майку моя левая до сих пор со мной, хоть и потрёпанная, конечно, да и с подвижностью и чувствительностью всё не так хорошо, но она со мной, и, знаешь, это дорогого стоит.

Стив неосознанно, в каком-то полупьяном трансе потянулся и мягко взял за руку, скользнул по тёплой сухой ладони, переплетая пальцы. Баки даже замер от этой незамысловатой ласки. Стив и сам ошалел, забыв дышать. И без сил прислонился головой к его плечу, к упругому бицепсу под рукавом футболки.

— И что потом?

— Ну, — Баки словно смутился. — Ничего не вышло, конечно. Я влюбился, как мальчишка. Он помогал с реабилитацией, и если бы не его уверенность в моих силах, я бы не прошёл курс до конца и не восстановил оставшиеся доступные функции руки. Не стал бы перебарывать себя. О, как он на меня орал. Веришь, нет, десять лет прошло, а я до сих пор помню, — Баки тихо рассмеялся, и его тело чуть задрожало от этого. — Мы встречались недолго и украдкой. У него семья, дети. А я просто искалеченный парень-ветеран, проходивший реабилитацию, утонувший в своём восхищении. Я заранее знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Но мне было всё равно. Я был согласен на любые условия.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Стив, почему-то очень ярко представляя это состояние Баки. Не нынешнего, но того, молодого и совсем другого, с фотографии на столе в комнате наверху. Он ощутил, как его голова съезжает по руке Баки всё ниже. Подумав пару секунд, решил забить на это, и будь что будет: улёгся поудобнее, устраивая голову у Баки на коленях.

— Смотрю, наглости тебе не занимать, — удивлённо выдохнул он.

— А я тебя предупреждал, — зевнул Стив. Он чувствовал, как его клонит в сон, но и интерес не давал ему совсем отрубиться. Так он и мотался между сном и явью, жадно ловя каждое слово. Затылку, устроенному на колене, было тепло и удобно. Но стало намного лучше, когда Баки хмыкнул, и… запустил пальцы правой руки в его волосы, левую устраивая где-то под сердцем. Так тепло, хорошо, спокойно и сыто Стиву не было уже целую вечность. — Так что с твоими родителями?

— Ну, тут немного грустная история, — продолжил Баки после недолгого молчания. Словно раздумывал. — Майк закончил наши отношения, а я всё никак не мог этого принять. Меня сорвало, я, хм, тяжело переживал и творил глупости. Родители с ума сходили от моих выходок. Особенно отец. Когда я в очередном разговоре на повышенных тонах признался, что гей, он хотел меня на улицу выгнать. Но знаешь, я же ветеран и едва не лишился руки — жалость в тот момент решила в мою пользу. Правда, он перестал со мной разговаривать. До сих пор не разговариваем, — Баки печально усмехнулся. — Осенью того же года тяжело заболела бабушка, и родители повезли её в горы в Испанию, подлечиться. Оказалось, что после средиземноморского климата и спокойствия Коста-Бравы ба наотрез отказалась возвращаться в загазованный серый Нью-Йорк, а родители не смогли оставить её там одну. Отец до сих пор работает удалённо из Испании, мама иногда присылает мне весточки, и я даю знать, что жив, в ответ. Но отношения у нас после моего каминг-аута очень прохладные. Я живу тут один с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двадцать семь.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, не зная, что сказать.

— Эй, не напрягайся так, — фыркнул Баки, легко тыкая его пальцем под рёбра. — Свои страсти и расстройство по этому поводу я давно пережил. Сейчас я привык к тишине и спокойствию, более того, мне нравится жить именно так. Так что я очень рад, что мы с родителями счастливы. Пускай и без общества друг друга.

— Но это…

— Неправильно? — Баки шумно выдохнул. — В жизни порой происходят неправильные вещи, к которым ты не готов. Но факт в том, что у тебя нет выбора, соглашаться с ними или нет. Тебя не спрашивают. Но ты можешь принять их, оставить позади и жить дальше. Или можешь постоянно ломать себе мозг, жалеть себя и думать, за что же тебе это наказание. Я пережил это и понял, что первый вариант нравится мне намного больше. Всё что было в прошлом — осталось там. Чему-то ты рад, о чём-то вспоминаешь с благодарностью, а что-то хотел бы никогда не вспоминать. Это жизнь. Кстати, я не сказал про Бекку. Моя старшая сестра, она уехала учиться в Барселону, ещё когда я заканчивал школу. Мы с ней общаемся по интернету, больше как приятели, чем как семья. У нас с ней большая разница. Она занимается карьерой, учит уже пятый язык и не собирается замуж. Так что, как ты понимаешь, родители на нас в обиде.

Стив попытался усмехнуться. Получилось плохо.

— А Клинт? — спросил он лениво, приоткрыв глаза. Пальцы в волосах замерли — Баки явно не ожидал вопроса.

— Что Клинт?

— Тот парень из бара. У вас ведь было что-то?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Баки явно напрягся, и Стив не понял, почему.

— Знаешь, Бронкс такой маленький, — начал он и снова зевнул. — Ты только начал работать в колледже, и как-то раз я провожал Наташу до дома — она живёт в квартале от тебя — и мы шли мимо этого бара. Я видел тебя. Ты курил, а потом вышел Клинт — я намного позже узнал, что его так зовут. И он поцеловал тебя, и…

— А, — перебил его Баки. — Вот откуда ты взял… — он снова начал поглаживать кожу головы пальцами, и Стив невольно зажмурился. — Мы встречались с Клинтом около года. Это было то ещё испытание. Знаешь, после него я точно зарёкся встречаться с медиками. Да и вообще… С медиками тяжело жить под одной крышей. Ты завтракаешь, к примеру, а у него по всему столу красочные распечатки с видами и типами ножевых ранений или, к примеру, стадии геморроя. Не то чтобы я щепетилен, но аппетит порой отбивало.

Стив фыркнул.

— Хорошо, что я не медик.

— Очень хорошо, что ты не медик, — согласился с ним Баки, явно улыбаясь. — Клинт и без медицины двинутый на всю голову. В хорошем смысле, наверное, но в определённый момент нам стало сложно друг с другом, и мы разбежались. Что, как видишь, не мешает проявлять ему тёплые чувства.

— Скажи, чтоб он завязывал с этим, — сонно пробормотал Стив и перевернулся набок, лицом к Баки, и подтянул колени ближе к животу. Он уже почти совсем заснул.

И даже то, что Баки рассмеялся на его заявление — а что он вообще такого сказал? — не помешало ему. Его неудержимо затягивало в мягкую темноту.

— Спи, — последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем совсем отрубиться.


	19. Chapter 19

Настойчивые поглаживания, тёплые, щекотные, дурманящие — Стив тянулся за ними, как тянется всё живое к обещанию заботы, к ощущению нежности. Словно они ускользали — а Стив изо всех сил пытался удержать, оставить, получить больше. О, хотелось намного большего. Чтобы всё тело, руки, ноги, чтобы каждый участок кожи получил своё, чтобы сенсорная нагрузка зашкалила, чтобы внутри всё задымилось от перегрева. Он часто, шумно задышал. Потянулся за ускользающей лаской всем собой, как вдруг услышал тихий хрипловатый голос:

— Хей, Стив. Просыпайся. Давай же, просыпайся.

Прикосновения никуда не исчезли — пальцы всё так же массировали кожу головы, трепали и пропускали волосы сквозь себя. Но Стив отчётливо понял, где он и с кем, и кто дарит эти незабываемые ощущения. И неловкость стала всепоглощающей.

Он сел, чувствуя, как отлежал щёку на колене Баки — кожа ныла, и по ней начинали бегать мелкие иглы отходняка. Голова, чумная и тяжёлая, едва соображала.

— Э? Что такое? Сколько…

— Стив, — мягко повторил Баки и кивнул на карман его джинсов. — Телефон. У тебя.

— А… Боже, — простонал Стив, чувствуя, как едва-едва вибрирует в кармане. Он вытащил свой телефон и посмотрел на экран. — Прости, я отвечу, ладно? Это Нат.

Баки немного приподнял уголки губ и кивнул. Только сейчас Стив заметил в его свободной… от прикосновений к нему руке раскрытую книгу.

— Да? Кхм, алло, — прокашлялся Стив, заставляя почувствовать себя хоть немного бодрее и собраннее. Потому что всё, чего ему сейчас по-настоящему хотелось, это лечь обратно на колени к Баки и положить его тяжёлую, тёплую ладонь себе на щёку. Прижаться. И поэтому надо было срочно начать что-то делать, скинуть с себя дурманное послевкусие сна.

— Карандаш? Я тебя разбудила, что ли? Время же детское ещё, — удивлённо прозвучал голос Наташи.

— Нет. В смысле, да, я ненадолго задремал.

— А-а, — многозначительно протянула Наташа. — Надеюсь, я не отвлекла тебя ни от чего важного.

Иногда Нат, сама того не подозревая, говорила чертовски смущающие вещи. Стив вздохнул.

— Нет, точно нет. Хорошо, что ты позвонила. Какие новости?

— О! У меня к тебе предложение, перед которым невозможно устоять.

— Я весь внимание, — оскалился в улыбке Стив, подхватывая настроение от задорно зазвучавшего Наташиного голоса. И украдкой посмотрел на Баки, который, боже, искоса смотрел на него, закусив губу, и тут же уставился в книгу, как только они встретились взглядами. Стива от этой глупости словно кипятком ошпарило, и по спине прошёлся озноб. Он сглотнул, пытаясь вникнуть в суть того, что предлагала Наташа.

— ... и смотреть «Семейку Аддамс» полночи. Ты как, приедешь? Заночуешь у меня.

— Э… А твои родители? — уточнил Стив, явно понимая, что пропустил часть важной информации.

— Ты там ещё спишь, что ли? — укоризненно спросила Наташа. — Я же говорю, до вечера воскресенья уехали в кемпинг у озера, отдохнуть. У них там набралась компания, всё знакомые отчима по мастерской. Я, естественно, отказалась наотрез.

Стив кивнул. Это правильно.

— У меня несколько бутылок «Будвайзера» и — та-дам — фисташки! — довольно закончила она, и Стив, усмехнувшись, прикрыл глаза свободной рукой.

— Романофф, это нечестный приём.

— Нисколько. Это только моё. Я унесу с собой в могилу тайну о том, как ты с ума сходишь по крепким, раскрытым, солёным… фисташкам, — последнее она выдохнула в трубку совершенно порнографически, и Стив залился краской, боясь представить, что там подумает про него Баки, если он слышит их сейчас. Вдруг Нат в трубке добавила совсем другим голосом, тихим и каким-то обреченным: — Приезжай, Стиви. Мне что-то так грустно сегодня.

— Ладно, — тут же выдал ей Стив. — Хорошо, Нат, конечно. Буду минут через двадцать.

— Ого, — тут же оживилась Наташа. — Ты научился летать быстрее сабвея? Или… постой секундочку, — Стив почти слышал, как работает её мозг, складывая один к одному, и закусил губу, чтобы та не разъехалась в улыбке. — Ты у него, — наконец, констатировала Нат со странным выражением. — Слушай, я не хотела мешать, извини.

— Ты не помешала, — Стив вздохнул и взглянул на Баки. Тот, делая вид, что не заинтересован и не подслушивает, с отрешённым видом читал книгу. Глаза его блестели под ресницами.

— Тогда жду, — коротко кинула Наташа и сбросила вызов.

Стив убрал телефон обратно в растянутый карман джинсов и на пару секунд облокотился на спинку, закинул голову назад, разминая затёкшую шею.

— Баки, — тихо позвал он.

— Тебе надо идти? Я понимаю, — голос Баки звучал совершенно нормально. Стиву на миг захотелось, чтобы он звучал чуть более недовольно. Он улыбнулся, расценивая глупые выверты мозга за первые симптомы влюблённости. Он не знал, как это происходит у других. О чём они думают и думают ли вообще, или просто кидаются навстречу этой сладкой тянущей боли в груди, отдаются желаниям, очертя голову? Он не знал, но был готов влюбиться по уши, хотел этого, уже стоял на доске на высоте пяти метров над тёмной водой и намеревался оттолкнуться и нырнуть. Он умел плавать и очень надеялся, что выплывет. Возвращаться обратно было не то чтобы поздно — никто бы не упрекнул его, наверное. Но ему не хотелось. Хотелось всего, что он только в состоянии испытать. В конце концов, не слишком ли затянулось его ожидание?

Он на ощупь нашёл левую руку Баки, расслабленно лежащую на диване, и некрепко, ласково даже сжал её. Баки отреагировал тут же, переплетая их пальцы.

— Спасибо за потрясающее рагу и вино, — сказал Стив, возвращая голову в привычное положение и встречаясь с Баки взглядом.

— Это был приятный вечер, — кивнул Баки и вдруг облизнул губы. Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, но Стив не мог перестать смотреть, чувствуя, как сердце снова набирает обороты, а внутри всё теплеет и тяжелеет. Словно какой-то ядовитый дурман исходил от серо-голубых глаз и искусанного яркого рта. Стив моргнул и отвёл взгляд, одновременно высвобождая пальцы.

— Нат пригласила на ночь «Аддамсов». Мы давно не зависали вместе. Она живёт тут совсем рядом, — сказал Стив, надеясь, что это всё не выглядит, как побег. Он не сбегал, нет. Просто сейчас внутри гнездилось стойкое ощущение, что нужно сделать паузу, сменить обстановку и утрясти, разложить внутри по полочкам всё то, что с ним происходит. Баки прав. Ему важен был этот медленный темп, в котором он мог достаточно осознавать свои чувства и ощущения.

— Друзей нельзя забрасывать надолго, — улыбнулся Баки. — Вы очень близки.

Это прозвучало странно, почти вопросом, так, что Стив почувствовал лёгкую неловкость.

— Наверное, — улыбнулся он. — Достаточно для того, чтобы мама не напрягалась, когда я остаюсь у неё ночевать, — выдал он. И лишь спустя несколько секунд понял, что он только что сказал. — В смысле, не то, чтобы это бывает часто, мы обычно только смотрим что-нибудь или выполняем групповые…

— Стив, — Баки снова взял его за руку и сжал. — Я понимаю. Это нормально — проводить время с друзьями, тебе не нужно оправдываться или вдаваться в подробности, тем более против воли. У меня тоже есть друзья, я правда понимаю, — он улыбнулся, и Стива отпустило от этого взгляда: он не был лёгким, совсем нет; он пробирал до нутра своей приглушённой голубизной, и там очень нежно касался чего-то, заставляя перестать нервничать. Что Стив и сделал, улыбаясь и пряча глаза.

— Ты прав. Точно.

— Я рад, что у тебя есть друзья. Им явно повезло.

Стив высвободил руку, по которой от соприкосновения их кожи снова начало ползти тепло, и поднялся с дивана.

— Ну… тогда повторим ещё как-нибудь?

— Обязательно, — кивнул Баки и тоже встал.

Стив одевался молча, всем телом ощущая присутствие позади себя, чужой тяжёлый взгляд, то, как Баки смотрел на него, как следил за каждым движением. Стив мог поклясться, что так оно и было, хотя раньше никогда не обращал на подобное внимание. Он уже надел шляпу и открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, как Баки вдруг поймал его за рукав, разворачивая к себе, наклонился, и Стив сам не понял, как впечатался губами в его губы.

Это совсем не походило на его неумелый порывистый тык на кухне. Баки целовал его, и целомудренности в поцелуе кот наплакал: его приоткрытый рот, хватка на предплечье, с которой было не поспорить — да и мысли такой не было. Влажные губы, чуть колючие от трещинок, и то, как уверенно он прихватил ими рот Стива — всё это походило на внутривенное введение алкоголя в кровь, если бы такое практиковали в больницах.

Стив закрыл глаза — впервые — и потерялся в этом ощущении соприкосновения их ртов, в мягкости — и одновременно твёрдости — губ. Он не хотел, чтобы это кончалось, просто стоял, безвольно уронив руки, и медленно, тяжело дышал носом; как вдруг Баки мягко, но настойчиво провёл языком между его губами, и Стив рефлекторно приоткрыл их — Господи Иисусе, кажется, он даже почувствовал приглушённо-сладковатый вкус чужой слюны, — Баки отстранился всего на миг, заставляя Стива слепо потянуться навстречу, и поцеловал снова, одними губами, чуть наклонив голову, чтобы не столкнуться с очками и носом. Поцеловал, прижимая к себе накрепко, и это было так сладко, так ново, что Стив совершенно позабыл, зачем он открыл дверь, почему он одет, зачем ему на голове шляпа, которая, задравшись, грозилась слететь с головы на пол — Баки о ней явно не заботился. Он сначала услышал этот странный сдавленный звук, прежде чем понял, что это он. Это его горло пропустило жалкий стон, это он его издал. Стив вздрогнул и отстранился.

— Я… мне надо…

— Да, — Баки выглядел взъерошенным и потрёпанным, его гладкие щёки зарумянились, а губы… вызывающе блестели. — Точно. Тебя ждут, — кивнул он и выдавил улыбку. Его глаза потемнели, взгляд стал незнакомым, в нём проглядывало что-то, что Баки усиленно сдерживал внутри себя. Стив немного побаивался этой его стороны. Просто потому, что не был с ней знаком и здраво опасался. Но что-то сладко и тревожно зудело внизу живота, когда он сталкивался с этими тщательно пригашиваемыми искрами в его взгляде один на один. Было тепло — до тяжёлого осадка в груди — осознавать, что Баки такой для него. Из-за него.

— До встречи, Бак, — еле выговорил Стив и улыбнулся. Баки поправил на нём шляпу и ворот пальто, словно не знал, куда деть руки. Словно не очень-то хотел его отпускать.

— До встречи. Спасибо за отличный вечер.

Стив кивнул и, больше не позволяя себе задерживаться — он немного переживал, что не сможет сойти с места — пошагал от дома Баки в сторону Наташиного квартала.

Уже за углом он немного сбавил шаг и, глупо улыбаясь, потрогал свои губы пальцами. Полная нижняя, едва ощутимая верхняя. Мягкие. Стив пытался понять, может ли на самом деле кому-то понравиться целоваться с ним. И тут же память о поцелуе с Баки бросилась жаром в щёки, и он прибавил шагу, почти бегом влетая в подъезд Наташиного многоквартирного дома.

Внутри было темно. Только где-то наверху разрезали темноту полосы тусклого света. Это был не самый благополучный дом, тут жили беженцы и эмигранты, было много чёрных. Стив не страдал расизмом, но Наташа порой рассказывала всякую жуть, и он невольно проникся её неприязнью — у него не было собственного опыта общения с большими компаниями темнокожих. Он также отлично знал, что, собравшись в стаю, каждый участник её проникается общим настроением, будь то безумие травли или молитва. Ближайшая церковь находилась довольно далеко от Наташиного дома.

Стив почти добрался до нужного этажа, как с удивлением ощутил прилив немного забытого желания драки до первой крови. Словно чувства, что раздразнил в нём Баки, метались внутри его тела и, не находя выхода, зудели на костяшках пальцев.

Одёрнув себя, Стив позвонил в нужную дверь. Он видел, как Наташа сначала посмотрела в глазок, и только потом открыла ему.

— Просто чтоб ты знал, — начала она, закрыв дверь и принимаясь за его шляпу и пальто, — я очень тебе рада. Накатило что-то, не знаю. Одной быть тошно.

— Говард, — сказал вдруг Стив. Мысль была мимолётной, но — он чувствовал — правильной.

— Что «Говард»? — переспросила Наташа.

— Тебе не нужно соглашаться работать у него. — Нат усмехнулась, скривив губы. Стив взял её за руку. — Нет, послушай. Серьёзно. Если ты откажешься, я уверен, что найдёшь что-то лучшее.

— Что может быть лучше работы личным секретарём Говарда Старка? — спросила она с едкой, неприятной ухмылкой.

Стив вздохнул. Они выбрались из тёмного узкого коридорчика в холл, откуда можно было попасть на кухню. Спальни Нат и её родителей, как Стив помнил, были дальше по коридору.

— Деньги это очень важно, — Наташа утвердительно кивнула. — Но они не всё. Чёрт, они даже близко не всё.

— Я ведь смогу отказаться в любой момент, как заработаю достаточно.

— Не сможешь, — резко ответил Стив, осознавая до отчётливости ярко свою правоту. Словно он сам когда-то был в такой ситуации. Хотя совершенно точно не был. Может, она ему когда-то снилась? Чувство дежавю стало особенно вязким. — Не будет никогда этого «достаточно». Не обманывайся. Если согласишься, то это надолго. Может, пройдёт несколько лет, а может, все десять. Говард хорош, но ты не хочешь с ним спать. Не уговаривай себя. Это не более, чем приключение сейчас — я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Тебе дико нравится, что он выбирает тебя, когда у него перед носом все девушки и, хм, парни колледжа, если не Нью-Йорка. Но это несерьёзно, Нат. Ты не хочешь, чтобы это превратилось в обязанность, в часть твоей работы. Это не ты. Вспомни, ты всегда хотела уйти от этого.

Пока он говорил, Наташа, словно ей кто обрезал верёвочки, упала на диван и застыла на нём в какой-то неловкой зажатой позе, глядя мимо широкой плазмы с поставленными на паузу начальными титрами «Аддамсов».

— Нат, я уверен, что ты найдёшь себе место, такое, где всё от и до будет тебе по душе. И, если захочешь, сама будешь выбирать себе, с кем спать, да хоть согласно дням недели или по списку. А парни будут выстраиваться к тебе в очередь. Слышишь? — он сел рядом с ней и легонько потормошил за плечо.

Наташа хмыкнула. Снова. И снова, а потом полноценно засмеялась. Из её красивых жёлто-зелёных глаз скатились слезы. Она смахнула их, размазав тушь.

— Карандаш, — еле выговорила она сквозь смех, — я знала, что не зря тебя позвала. Кто ещё мог выдать такие вот гадкие вещи и при этом остаться милым и даже романтичным? Серьёзно, Стиви, по таким вопросам — только к тебе.

Стив легонько толкнул её в плечо, а потом вдруг обнял, позволяя устроить голову на своём плече. Он гладил её по выступающим позвонкам и слушал, как Наташа успокаивается, как дыхание её становится ровнее. Она потянула носом воздух у его шеи и вдруг выдала:

— Ты пахнешь им. Да не дёргайся ты, — усмехнулась она, когда Стив вздрогнул. — Хороший запах. Мне нравится.

— Ты такая тактичная, — вздохнул Стив.

— Мой лучший друг начал встречаться с парнем, нет, с мужчиной намного себя старше. Естественно, я буду совать свой нос, куда не просят. Не обессудь.

Стив коротко выдохнул, улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, даря и получая тепло.

— Как-нибудь переживу.

— Ладно, выпусти меня уже, — Стив сильнее сжал объятия, за что получил немилосердный тычок под рёбра. — А ну!

Улыбаясь, Наташа выбралась с дивана и пошла в сторону кухни. Полутёмный холл был совсем небольшим и служил ещё и столовой, и гостиной, и гостевой комнатой. Впрочем, кухня у Нат в доме была ещё меньше. В пару раз меньше, чем у Стива, а кухня Баки по сравнению с ней казалась королевской.

— Пиво и фисташки? — донеслось оттуда.

— Да, — крикнул Стив и устроился на диване поудобнее, прижимая к себе подушку. От солёных фисташек у него всегда болели губы и язык, но он так сильно любил их, что мог не обращать на это внимание — до тех пор, пока губы не опухали совсем.

«Семейка Аддамс», полутёмная комната, большая плазма на стене — у Стива дома был только старенький телевизор на кухне, — мягкий диван, плечо друга и большая чаша с фисташками между ними… Ах да, как он мог забыть влажную, ещё прохладную бутылку с пивом в пальцах? Все эти детали смешивались, превращая обычное время в потрясающе тёплый и спокойный вечер. Ещё в начале фильма он написал маме смс, что останется у Нат до завтра. Через какое-то время телефон завибрировал уже у Наташи: та только закатила глаза, и Стив понял, что мама всё же проверяла его. Это было даже забавно, но он не сердился. Знал, как сильно она его любит и как тревожится.

Они посмотрели первый фильм, кидаясь комментариями и смеясь, и всё было бы ничего, если бы Стив не повернул вдруг голову в сторону Наташи: та сидела на диване рядом в коротких домашних шортах и футболке с очень широким воротом, таким, что одно её острое плечо вместе с ключицей постоянно было обнажено. Стив замер. Аккуратная линия челюсти, мягкая изящная шея, покатый изгиб плеч и рыжие волосы, собранные в неряшливый пучок на затылке… И прядь волос, выбившаяся из хвоста, струящаяся чуть дальше уха по шее вниз, свивающаяся в полукольцо.

Стив сухо сглотнул и моргнул, прогоняя наваждение. Красота Наташи чувствовалась совсем другой, но она была настолько же убойной, настолько же цепляющей. Правда, сейчас с ним словно случилось что-то, и он упорно выискивал в ней другие черты. Подменял.

— Нат, — проронил он глухо.

— М? — Наташа обернулась, и ей хватило всего одного взгляда: — О, Боже, Стив, нет, ну нет, мы же кино смотрим. Фисташки вон, пиво, ну же, — простонала она, но Стив знал, что она в курсе — это не поможет.

— Так ты и смотри, — сказал он, прикидывая в уме, как лучше набросать возникший в голове этюд. По его ощущениям, он уже был прекрасен. — Я только сейчас скетчбук свой найду и карандаши. И футболку пониже стяни, ладно?

— Ты просто, — Наташа тяжело вздохнула, но дёрнула за рукав футболки, стягивая край почти до локтя, — ты просто невыносимый мудак порой.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Стив с улыбкой, чувствуя, как в руку, запущенную в нутро сумки, ткнулся корешок его родного измусоленного скетчбука. — Только постарайся не двигаться, ладно?

Наташа отпила из горлышка, свободной рукой показав ему многозначительный «фак». Стив засмеялся.

— Это ненадолго. «Ars sacra debet», — сказал он на латыни.

— О, — воскликнула Наташа, — «Тempore nihil perennius». А ещё вот: «In vino veritas». Я тоже была на МХК в пятницу, так что не умничай.

— И не думал, — Стив уже раскрыл скетчбук, примериваясь карандашом к первой линии наброска. — Спасибо.

— Сочтёмся, — вздохнула Наташа и включила второй фильм.

Стив принялся рисовать. Желание накатило спонтанно и утопило его под собой — он не мог его игнорировать. Да и не хотел. Желание достать картинку из головы наружу было всеобъемлющим. Он рисовал, едва отдавая себе отчёт, то и дело сверяясь с оригиналом. Хмурился, меняя действительность, добавлял ширины, объёма, резкости, пока, наконец, до него не дошло, что он делает. Это было так странно и непривычно — осознание ударило по нему, словно кто двинул битой по затылку. Он замер, грызя кончик карандаша в своих пальцах. Смотрел куда-то мимо скетча, в глазах было мутно, и сердце никак не успокаивалось.

— Стив? Стив, приём, — он откликнулся, только когда Нат вытянула из его руки скетчбук, и попытался вернуть его — но тщетно. Романофф ничего не отдавала против своей воли. Она разглядывала рисунок со странной смесью любопытства и напряжённой брезгливости на лице. — Это не я, — сказала она, наконец. Стив сглотнул и так же тихо ответил:

— Не ты.

— То есть, ты сублимируешь? Пользуешься мной, как шаблоном? — прищурившись, спросила она. Стив нахмурился и вытянул из ставших мягкими пальцев свой скетчбук, закрыл его.

— Это вышло само собой, Нат. Я не специально. Просто… постоянно думаю. Вот оно и вылезло.

— Может, надо уже сдаться, если тебя так плющит? Прекратить бегать вокруг да около? Трахаться — это не страшно, Стив. Это очень даже приятно, — сказала она жёстче, чем следовало, и натянула край выреза футболки на плечо. Стив поднялся с дивана.

— Я домой, пожалуй, — сказал он, передёрнув плечами и поправив очки.

Наташа нахмурилась.

— Стив…

— Нет, ты права. Я не должен был рисовать его вместо тебя. Это уже клиника какая-то.

— Стив, — Наташа подобралась к краю дивана и крепко обвила запястье пальцами. — Я не хотела наговорить всего этого, правда. Просто… не ожидала увидеть на бумаге кого-то ещё, — она нервно хмыкнула. — Оказывается, бывает ревность моделей.

Стив вымученно улыбнулся. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Было неуютно и немного мерзко. Но… скетч был великолепным. Почти стопроцентное попадание — таким бы был Баки, если бы Стив мог нарисовать его с обнажённым торсом, сидящего так близко. Расслабленная поза, скрытая, но прорывающаяся в линиях сила: плечо, сливающееся с чуть изогнутой ключицей, шея и острый кадык. Тяжёлая линия челюсти, округлый выступ подбородка. Губы — Стив сглотнул и облизнулся, невольно вспоминая, какие они на ощупь, на вкус. Он закрыл глаза.

— Ты влюбился, — тихо сказала Наташа, — а я дура. Прошляпила момент. Это нормально, хотеть его везде, видеть во всём. Так не будет постоянно, не волнуйся. Ты привыкнешь.

Она тянула за руку обратно, и Стив, не в силах сопротивляться, сел. Наташа приобняла его за плечо. Почему-то стало очень грустно, и уже не хотелось ничего смотреть. Даже фисташек не хотелось.

Наташа, словно почувствовав его настрой, выключила плазму с пульта.

— Боишься? — предположила она, и, как обычно, попала в точку. Стив, подумав, кивнул. — Глупый Карандаш. Уверена, что зря. Он опытный и, знаешь, на самом деле отличный вариант, чтобы впервые влюбиться. Я бы очень волновалась, будь это кто-то из наших. Ни на кого нельзя положиться, думают только о себе.

— У него были отношения, — Стив сам удивился, как жалко прозвучал его голос, — и не одни.

— Он сам тебе рассказал? 

— Я спросил. Рассказал, что мы с тобой видели его у бара. Он жил с тем парнем целый год, а я…

Наташа отстранилась и заглянула в глаза.

— Но он никогда прежде не был с тобой. И не знает почти ничего о тебе. Так что в этом плане вы на равных. И не думай, что ему будет проще. Ты тот ещё говнюк.

Стив не смог не улыбнуться.

— Наверное, ты права.

— Ещё бы. Покажешь ему скетч?

— Ни за что! — вспыхнул Стив. — С ума сошла?

Наташа приглушённо рассмеялась.

— Так и думала. Эх ты, Роджерс. Как ребёнок, ей-богу.

Стив задумался. Как Баки воспринял бы его просьбу попозировать? Наверняка бы не отказал. А сам он? Сможет отключиться и стать только художником, который рисует модель? Что из этого рисования вообще может выйти? Он почувствовал, как от мыслей сердце ускоряется, и заставил себя не думать.

— Нат? Постелешь мне? Спать хочу, не могу. Завтра буду отсыпаться до обеда без сестриных воплей и топота.

— Договорились, — Наташа улыбнулась, ободряюще хлопнула по плечу и поднялась с дивана. — Не кисни, чудо. Уверена, он тоже от тебя без ума. Ушла-ушла, не надо в меня ничего кидать, — сказала она, когда Стив прицелился в неё диванной подушкой.

Стив погладил большими пальцами лицевую обложку скетчбука, словно распрямляя невидимые глазу складки, и убрал его в сумку.

В понедельник, перед тем, как пойти на послеобеденные лекции, Стив решил найти на улице Баки и поздороваться. В целом, в желании не было ничего особенного, если бы не приятный мандраж, когда он снова и снова представлял черты его лица и взгляд, каким он посмотрит в ответ в момент встречи. Стив чувствовал себя неисправимым дураком и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он застал Баки справа от колледжа — тот подстригал заросли кустов, оставляя после себя ровный, словно стёсанный одним махом срез.

— Баки? — окликнул Стив. Баки обернулся, тут же расцветая в улыбке. Снял наушники — те сидели неровно, только на одном ухе — и повесил их на шею.

— Привет, — просто сказал он, откладывая ножницы.

— Привет, — кивнул Стив и улыбнулся от чувства, как внутри становится тепло. Оказывается, он успел соскучиться. — Как ты?

— Как видишь, — Баки пожал плечами. — Вышел на работу, не кашляю.

— Отлично, — кивнул Стив. Он замолчал, вертя в голове текст предложения так и этак, и не понимая, как прозвучит лучше. — Слушай, а ты… Ну, мы могли бы где-нибудь погулять на неделе. В среду, например.

Баки замер. И вдруг мягко улыбнулся.

— Отличная идея. В среду я заканчиваю пораньше.

— И у меня лекции только до обеда, — счастливо улыбнулся Стив, только что не подскакивая на месте.

— Хей, Стив! Роджерс! — донесся из-за спины знакомый голос. Стив весь выпрямился, словно проглотил шпагу, и шире расправил плечи. Это давно стало привычной реакцией на любого из колледжа. Говард налетел сзади, тут же приобнимая за плечи. — Вот ты где! Я уж весь колледж обыскал.

Стив посмотрел на Баки в немой просьбе, но глаза у того ничего не выражали. Только показались какими-то пустыми и совершенно серыми.

— Привет, Говард. Вообще-то, я разговаривал.

— С кем? — искренне удивился Говард, будто бы не замечая ни взгляда Баки, ни его присутствия. Впрочем, он наверняка с пелёнок был натренирован вовсе не замечать обслуживающий персонал, что постоянно сновал в их доме. Говард не стал дожидаться ответа: — Слушай, я всё хотел узнать про мой заказ. Как он, на какой стадии? Может, покажешь хоть что-нибудь? Я просто сгораю от нетерпения.

Стив нахмурился.

— Говард, я правда разговаривал и совершенно не хотел преры… — Стив посмотрел в сторону, где стоял Баки, но его там не оказалось. Он уже отошёл совершенно бесшумно и как ни в чём не бывало намеревался продолжить стричь кусты. Даже наушники водрузил обратно на голову, устроив дугу поверх бейсболки.

— Ты с ним знаком? — Говард с интересом проследил его взгляд. У Стива жар прилил к щекам. — Откуда ты его знаешь? Странный он какой-то, правда?

— Он не странный, — выпалил Стив, всё больше раздражаясь. — Я с ним не знаком. Но ничего странного в нём не вижу. Просто спрашивал кое-что, — сказал уже спокойнее, сдерживая эмоции.

— Ясно, — кивнул Говард, тут же теряя интерес. — Так что с картинами? Уже готово что-нибудь?

— Да, пара. Думаю, смогу показать тебе в пятницу. Раньше точно нет. Может, и третью закончу.

Говард округлил глаза.

— А ты разошёлся, я смотрю. Вдохновение накатило? Или, — он коснулся своих усиков, приглаживая волоски, — деньги нужны?

Стив задрал подбородок.

— Мне нравится рисовать, — сказал он твёрдо. — Тебе нравятся мои картины. В чём проблема?

Это на Говарда подействовало. В его глазах Стив видел отблески привычного азарта, когда речь заходила о чём-то, ему глубоко небезразличном.

— Ни в чём. Ты прав. Тогда в пятницу, в четыре в «Старбаксе». Мой телефон у тебя есть. Буду ждать с нетерпением.

На этих словах он, не прощаясь, развернулся и исчез так же беспардонно, как и появился. Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

Он повернулся к Баки в надежде как-то реабилитироваться, но тот, казалось, не обращал на него внимания, целиком сконцентрировавшись на обрезке веток. Он чуть кивал головой — явно в такт музыке, звучавшей в наушниках.

Стив развернулся и, чувствуя себя неловко, пошёл по следам Говарда в колледж. У него начиналась лекция, а Баки… может, он на самом деле прав. И им не стоило вот так запросто общаться друг с другом посреди поляны рядом с колледжем.

Подумав об этом, Стив всё же махнул Баки рукой на прощание и поспешил на лекцию.


	20. Chapter 20

Очень часто, когда попадаешь в ситуацию, нестандартную для твоего обычного распорядка действий и событий, а после неё окунаешься в рутину, не сразу имеешь возможность проанализировать случившееся.

Чёртов понедельник выдался тяжёлым именно потому, что куратор напомнила Стиву о необходимости к декабрю определиться с характером и техникой выполнения дипломной работы. Определиться с тематикой. И так как Хелен поймала его перед мастерской углублённого графического курса с самого утра и с максимальной серьёзностью напомнила ему о сроках и последствиях, настроение у Стива испортилось, и о приятной встрече с Баки и не очень приятной — с Говардом он быстро позабыл.

День прошёл мигом и в то же время невыносимо тянулся в некоторые минуты. Голова была занята бесконечным переливанием из пустого в порожнее, и Стив немного ненавидел Хелен за то, что она запустила этот процесс. Он был обязан своему куратору многим — она отмазала его не от одной санкции по поводу несвоевременной сдачи зачётных работ, а всё потому, что часто зачёты приходились на раннюю зиму или весну, когда Стив болел особенно долго и противно. Благодаря справкам от мамы и стараниям Хелен сгладить ситуацию его периодические пропуски и несдачи в срок даже играли на руку его образу: болезненный и гениальный — разве может быть что-то таинственнее подобной ремарки? Словно над ним нависает какая-то неясная тень, которая добавляет глубины его дерзкому образу.

На самом деле, Стива от этих игр «в себя» порой подташнивало. В другой раз, конечно, наоборот, наделяло силами и встряхивало исконно Роджеровскую ирландскую гордость и упрямость, но в последнее время… И кого он обманывает? Ему неуютно каждый раз чувствовать себя по другую сторону своей маски, там, где он — ненастоящий. Неуютно до того, что, едва оставаясь без внимания, хочется лечь ничком и сжаться, чтобы прийти в себя в тишине и покое. Или тёплых и уверенных объятий… Оказывается, даже к тому, чего немного опасаешься из-за собственной чувственной неопытности, даже к этому можно привыкнуть за каких-то пару раз. Привыкнуть и желать.

Стив прекрасно знал, в чём корень его разлада с самим собой. Медленно, но неуклонно подходил конец года. Завершение учёбы в колледже — в мае он должен был получить степень по рисованию и определиться, остановится на этом или будет грызть знания дальше уже в другом месте — если, например, захочет когда-нибудь преподавать. И если все годы учёбы у него не было ни единой проблемы с идеями, сюжетами и подходящей техникой для них, то сейчас он словно скрёб ногтями по каменной кладке, сидя на дне пустого колодца. Мысли вертелись в голове, порой приправляемые образами, но всё было не то и не так. Заканчивать колледж он, как лучший студент курса, как местная знаменитость, должен был с чем-то серьёзным. С чем-то грандиозным и поражающим воображение. С чем-то, что будет нести идею в массы. Идею достаточно свежую и оригинальную, чтобы считаться жизнеспособной для зрителей и экзаменующих. Стив прекрасно помнил, перед каким количеством публики проходили творческие экзамены. Это было привычно для колледжа искусств, но это же несло в себе корень его неуверенности и метаний: он представлял себе красивую полукруглую сцену, тяжёлый занавес красного бархата за спиной; то, как на него будет направлен луч софита, а его картина на пюпитре под накидкой будет ждать своего часа в тени, пока он произнесёт вступительное слово и то, мастерством работ каких великих художников он вдохновлялся, рисуя её; и когда он стянет ткань — и свет обратится в холсту, это будет грандиозный пшик. Не тот размер, не тот размах, не то всё. Стив ощущал всей душой, что ему нужен другой формат. Возможно, такой, который ещё не практиковали при аттестации. Это должен быть взрыв, фейерверк, нечто, потрясающе сознание. Но никак не картина на подставке под пыльной серой тряпкой.

И когда он подбирался к своей проблеме вплотную — каждый раз начинала раскалываться голова. Каждый чёртов раз он ненавидел себя за то, что не может придумать что-нибудь достаточно оригинальное. И дело не только в формате, сколько сама идея, что-то достаточно значимое для диплома — никак не приходила на ум. Порой он чувствовал себя ничтожеством. Ничем, лишённым каких-либо достоинств.

Так он промаялся до самого позднего вечера, только изведя себя внутри, внешне ничем этого не показывая. Порой кивал знакомым, порой кому-то снисходительно улыбался. Пару раз столкнулся с Наташей и перекинулся несколькими фразами с ней, звуча мягко и дружелюбно. Было забавно и немного горько порой осознавать, что никто, ни единая живая душа не знает о том, насколько он сейчас напряжён и измотан неравной битвой со своим разумом. А всё из-за не вовремя появившейся Хелен… Разве его мозговой штурм принёс хоть какой-то результат? Никакой продвижки, ни на полшажка. Зато настроение изрешечено в хлам.

Он пришёл в себя только дома за поздним семейным ужином, когда мама, сидящая рядом, положила руку на его прохладные костлявые пальцы.

— Ты мало ешь и витаешь где-то в своих мыслях, с тобой всё в порядке, милый? — спросила она. Стив заметил, как Марго покосилась на него с интересом, а Элис с удовольствием гоняла пару горошин по своей тарелке.

Стив поджал губы и вздохнул.

— Не знаю.

— Что-то в колледже? Или со здоровьем? — голос мамы изменился вмиг, а руку она положила на лоб. — Температуры нет, слава богу. Почему тогда ты красный? Что-то личное?

Стив вдруг вспыхнул внутри. Он только сейчас понял, что так ничего и не рассказал матери о своих встречах и чувствах. Немыслимое дело, они хоть и не часто, но порой говорили с ней обо всём на свете, и она могла обмолвиться о своих романтических приключениях на работе — за ней ухаживали зачастую мужчины моложе неё, потому что мама, истинная ирландка, выглядела отлично и казалась очень хрупкой и женственной для тех, кто не знал о её железном характере и тяжёлой руке. А ещё он вдруг словно прозрел — и увидел утро глазами Баки. Появившийся из воздуха Говард, его рука на плече и то, как сам он при этом себя чувствовал, как смотрел на Баки, что сказал Говарду… Чёрт возьми, как же неловко и глупо всё вышло!

Стив с силой закусил губу, глядя перед собой.

— Милый, ты меня пугаешь.

— Стиви влюбился, — поддразнила Элис, за что Марго легонько ткнула её локтем в бок. — Наверное, в Наташу.

— Помолчи, мелочь, — пригрозила она, но сестра только захихикала и спряталась за кружкой томатного сока.

Мама молчала какое-то время, пристально разглядывая его. Он чувствовал, как тлеют кончики его ушей, а от щёк можно было прикурить. Стив знал, что молчит мама недолго. Словно даёт поглубже вздохнуть перед глубоким погружением.

— Это правда? — спросила она мягко. А взгляд был прямой и очень внимательный. Словно она никак не могла взять в толк, как проглядела такое событие.

— Нет, — кое-как выцедил Стив. — То есть, да, но я не о том думаю. Сегодня утром меня остановила Хелен, мой куратор по дипломной работе. У меня поджимают сроки, я должен предоставить им тезисы и характеристики своей картины, а я не могу. Никак не могу понять, что должен сделать, о чём сказать, и как. Я не могу найти её, не вижу, не чувствую. Я в замешательстве, — тихо проговорил Стив последние слова. Вышло жалко, но сейчас, дома за столом, после приятного ужина из свинины в подливе с овощами, он был в единственном месте с теми людьми, где не стыдился своей никчёмности, где мог растечься киселём по полу и смиренно ждать, когда его соберут обратно в стакан. Или дадут под зад и встряхнут за грудки, чтобы он собрался — тут уж по ситуации. Мама редко повторялась, но её методы всегда были действенными.

— Тебе надо отвлечься. Порой идеи приходят сами собой. И, Стиви, это не значит, что я не понимаю, как ты страдаешь от невозможности выразить себя вот прямо сейчас. Твой дед рисовал морские акварели в Ирландии. Я их очень любила. А потом однажды он собрал их все до единой и сжёг в камине. Я была маленькой девочкой и очень горевала. А когда спросила, зачем, он ответил только, что больше не может ничего нарисовать. Что море больше не притягивает глаз. А значит, и этим его акварелям тут не место. Я очень обиделась на него тогда. Но намного позже поняла, что произошло на самом деле. Он больше не мог рисовать, а эти картины были для него немым напоминанием былого творческого полёта мысли и крепости руки. Как насмешка из прошлого. Сейчас я понимаю его. Творческие люди совершенно по-особенному переносят метания в своей голове. Поэтому я только попрошу тебя — не делай глупостей, дай себе отвлечься. И не трожь свои прошлые картины, я их страшно люблю, — шутливо пригрозила она и улыбнулась.

Стив сидел ошарашенный. Мама редко рассказывала про своё детство в Ирландии. Как люди, когда-то покинувшие место дорогое и важное сердцу, стараются не ворошить прошлое, чтобы не делать себе больно. Говорят, к некоторым переменам невозможно привыкнуть до конца. Даже прожив столько лет в США, мама сильно скучала по Ирландии. Стив чувствовал себя разбитым и одновременно с этим совсем немного вдохновлённым — от осознания того, что страх невозможности нарисовать что-то стоящее преследует не только его. Это не страшно. Дед был в возрасте, его руки начали дрожать. У него же ещё вся жизнь впереди. С какой стати он расклеился и ведёт себя, как сопляк?

— Итак, — певуче растянула мама и встала, чтобы убрать лишнюю посуду со стола. — Кто твоя избранница?

Стиву очень, просто крайне сильно захотелось сбежать и закрыться в своей комнате. Поступок, недостойный мужчины, тут же одёрнул он себя. Некстати вспомнился Баки во всей своей красе, с растрёпанной причёской, чисто выбритый, в мягкой, не скрывающей рельефа тела футболке. Его прямой взгляд и… губы. Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как становится ещё жарче лицу. «Его зовут Баки. Он стрижёт газоны и убирает листья у меня в колледже». «Это парень. Мам, ты не переживай, но ему тридцать четыре, и я влюблён, увяз по самую макушку». «Мам, я, кажется, гей. С девушками у меня так ничего и не сложилось». «Он прошёл службу и ранение, а сейчас просто стрижёт траву. Его зовут Баки». Голова вспухла. Слова вертелись на языке, Стив слышал их отчётливо, как наяву, и не было среди них ни одного варианта, чтобы мама у мойки не замерла и не обомлела. Стив просто не мог этого сказать, у него челюсть не двигалась, а губы слиплись. Он не знал, как вообще в подобной ситуации люди всё это говорят. Наверняка, долго готовятся и подбадривают себя. Может, заручаются поддержкой друзей? Стив моргнул и, облизнувшись, проговорил:

— Вы не знакомы. Это не Нат.

— Конечно, это не Наташа, — как само собой разумеющееся, выдала мама. — Марго, помой посуду, пожалуйста. Стиви, завтрак завтра на тебе, — бросила она негромко, словно между делом. — Так когда ты нас познакомишь?

Стив сглотнул.

— Мы только начали встречаться. Не думаю, что сейчас нужное вре…

— Стив, — голос мамы звучал строго, а сама она, хрупкая и вместе с тем жёсткая, как засушенная корочка пшеничного хлеба, стояла рядом с мойкой и Марго, опираясь бёдрами в домашней юбке о столешницу позади себя, скрестив под грудью бледные руки. — Можешь не верить мне, но чем раньше мы познакомимся, тем проще тебе будет. Сейчас ты словно бегаешь в курятник воровать чужих кур. Я предлагаю тебе делать это при свете дня и с моего благословения. Разве это плохо? Никогда у ирландцев не было этого варварского обычая — знакомиться с родителями невесты на свадебной церемонии. Мы должны подружиться и стать одной большой семьей, и обещаю тебе, что сделаю для этого все, что смогу.

Стив едва не схватился за голову. Знала бы мама, как обстоят дела, не дала бы этого глупого обещания… И вообще, какого черта? Свадебная церемония? О чём она вообще?

— За окном двадцать первый век, с чего ты начала говорить про свадьбу? — Стив хмурился и смотрел с недоумением, искренне не понимая, к чему она ведет.

Мама сделала самое неожиданное. Расслабилась вдруг и улыбнулась. Затем подошла ближе и положила свою маленькую тяжелую руку ему на голову, нежно погладила по волосам.

— Потому что, — пожала она плечами, но Стив увидел только, как сдвинулась вверх-вниз ткань домашней блузы. Внезапно до темени перед глазами захотелось прижаться к ее животу, и он не стал себе отказывать, беспомощно бодая лбом ткань и маленькое тело под ней. Мама обняла за шею, затылок и продолжила гладить, утешая. — Глупый маленький мальчик. Ты мой сын, я смотрю на тебя с самых первых дней и я — свидетель всех твоих побед и поражений. Жизнь берет свое, и сейчас слишком много моего времени проходит на работе, я едва не пропустила, как ты впервые влюбился. Но я все равно знаю тебя лучше всех на свете, милый. И если ты, наконец, влюбился, это наверняка серьезно. Если ты влюбился, то человек она достойный. Я ни разу не сомневаюсь в этом. Просто сгораю от нетерпения поскорее с ней познакомиться и порадоваться за вас. Я уверена, она лучшая девушка на свете.

Стив сглотнул. Уши горели, слова, как из цемента, застыли на языке и так и не были указаны. «Он. Это он, мой парень. И, пожалуй, он и правда лучший. Хоть и не без изъянов. Так и я не идеал. Думаю, мне и правда повезло. Ведь так?» Это пронеслось в голове в тишине под шум воды и перестукивание посуды в руках Марго. Мама гладила его по волосам, Элис принялась помогать вытирать посуду мягким кухонным полотенцем. Стив чувствовал себя немного трусом, немного — дураком. Он отчетливо осознавал необходимость признания. И при этом понимал, что сейчас просто не сможет. Не хватит душевных сил. Может, он просто еще не готов вот так открыться самым близким людям.

— День Благодарения, — вдруг сказал он в ткань блузки. — Если получится, я приглашу. И вы познакомитесь.

— А как же ее семья? Ведь это семейный праздник? — удивилась мама.

— Они давно уехали и живут далеко. Поэтому я и сказал, что попробую…

— Бедная, бедная девочка! Обязательно зови её к нам! Совершенно неприемлемо праздновать его без компании. Обещаешь?

Стив уныло кивнул, понимая, что сам себе расставил силки и сети. До Дня Благодарения оставались какие-то три недели.

И он бы думал об этом в каждый из последующих двадцати дней, размышляя о том, как тактичнее пригласить Баки на семейный ужин, Господи, словно они на самом деле сладкая парочка и собираются в далеком будущем пожениться. Это ведь сейчас доступно в каждом штате? И от осознания глупости затеи его бросало то в жар, то в холод, и он даже на учебе не мог толком сосредоточиться. Все видел перед собой лицо Баки, расцветающее недоумением: «Шутить изволишь? Встречаемся без году неделя, и семейный ужин? Не слишком ли торопливо все происходит?» И, каждый раз проигрывая этот сценарий в своей голове, Стив чувствовал легкую тошноту и тяжесть в желудке. И зачем он только открыл рот вчера?

Стив продолжил бы себя терзать, если бы в обеденный перерыв не наткнулся на толпу студентов в холле второго этажа. Там, в центре, что-то происходило, слышались звуки возни и шипение, кто-то щелкал на камеру телефона. Стив не мог пройти мимо, внутри все сжалось от предвкушения чего-то отвратительного. Он пробирался сквозь тела плотно стоящих сокурсников, и те, едва начав возмущаться, замолкали, напарываясь на его холодный взгляд. Пока он не добрался до первого круга…

Чутье его не обмануло. Наташа и Пегги сцепились в центре, как две дикие кошки. Сплелись в захвате, пытаясь разодрать чужой воротничок или вытянуть клок волос. Обе красные и с горящими ненавистью глазами. Зрелище настолько неожиданное и отвратительное в своей невозможности, что Стив на миг оторопел. А после бросился вперед, вцепляясь в Наташу и пытаясь оттащить её в сторону. Он разглядел на щеке Пегги алую царапину. Наташа извивалась, как анаконда, и шипела; Пегги, увидев его, чуть не двинулась с кулаками уже на обоих.

— Роджерс! Чертов сукин сын! Ненавижу тебя! Это все твоя вина, твоя!

Стив понял, что с истерикой двух дам справиться просто не в состоянии. Его поразила бездушная неподвижность окружающих девушек людей. Там были и знакомые им люди. Они озадаченно перешептывались, но ничего не делали.

— Да очнитесь вы! — крикнул он, поворачиваясь со спеленутой руками Наташей так, чтобы Пегги колотила его по спине, — очнитесь! Кто-нибудь, оттащите её в сторону и дайте воды!

Его вопль о помощи словно сбил транс, и удары по спине прекратились. Пара парней, кажется, с конструкторского, оттащили истерящую девушку на несколько шагов и крепко держали под обе руки. Пегги еще пыталась вырваться, но все слабее с каждой попыткой. На её лоб и виски налипли волосы, щеки лихорадочно алели, из блестящих глаз потекли слезы.

— Как же я вас ненавижу, — простонала она, бессильно повисая на держащих ее парнях. — Обоих ненавижу. Идите к черту!

Стив не понял, как Наташа вывернулась из рук. А когда поймал пустоту, Нат уже подхватила свой валявшийся рядом рюкзак и, накинув его на плечо, пыталась выбраться из заволновавшейся толпы.

Стив на пробу взял за руку, но Нат тряхнула плечом и выдернула её. Тихо зарычав в сжатые зубы, Стив поспешил следом. С силой схватил за запястье и, обогнав, почти силком потянул к мужским туалетам.

Внутри в писсуар спускал парень — они не обратили на него никакого внимания, забравшись в первую же свободную кабинку, и закрылись на щеколду.

Стив опустил крышку унитаза и насильно усадил Наташу перед собой. Та не поднимала головы, и лица было не разглядеть. Только встрепанная рыжая макушка, и оборванная лямка комбинезона, почти эротично упавшая с плеча. Если бы не вся ситуация в целом. Она тяжело дышала и не собиралась поднимать головы.

— Что это за… чертовщина сейчас была? — потрясённо спросил Стив, восстанавливая дыхание. До сих пор оставалась надежда, что ему снится дурной сон.

Наташа зло хмыкнула.

— Я серьёзно, Нат! Рассказывай! — он сам начинал злиться. Сердце в груди колотилось быстро-быстро, пальцы покалывало от неосуществлённой возможности подраться.

Наташа подняла лицо. Её левая щека и скула выглядели покрасневшими и опухшими. Подводка размазалась на веках, превращаясь из тонкого макияжа в тактическую раскраску. Только смешно почему-то не было. В глазах Наташи горел разбуженный огонь.

— Я шла на обед, когда Пегги окликнула меня, — начала она, скривив губы. Слева, в уголке, Стив увидел алую трещинку. Видимо, у Пегги тоже очень тяжёлая рука. — Она прилюдно назвала меня шлюхой и залепила пощёчину, — Нат немного истерично фыркнула. — Веришь, Карандаш? Первая моя пощёчина. Даже мать никогда не била по лицу. По рукам было. За ухо таскала. По заднице там. Но не по лицу. А тут… перед всем застывшим потоком народа, что шёл в столовую… Я не могла ей спустить.

— Что ты ей ответила? — холодея, спросил Стив. Сил стоять не осталось, и он сполз спиной по дверце кабинки до самого пола. — Нат, что ты сказала?

— Что она, наверное, такое бревно в постели, раз её мужчина бегает направо и налево. Иначе стал бы?

— Бо-оже, — простонал Стив, закрывая лицо руками.

— Она первая кинулась. Я её и пальцем не тронула сначала. Хотя, ты знаешь, могла.

Стив молчал, грея совсем озябшее лицо в ладонях. Благословенная темнота. Что же теперь делать?

— Но почему? Почему? — непонимающе спросил он сам у себя. — Откуда она взяла?

Наташа помолчала какое-то время.

— Вчера. Говард с утра был какой-то взвинченный, в приподнятом настроении. Носился, как заведённый. Касался, когда видел, за руку брал. На длинной перемене мы успели…

— Слышать не хочу, — сморщился Стив.

— Нет уж, слушай, раз спросил! — вдруг крикнула Наташа, и он почувствовал, как схватила его за запястья и потянула руки от лица. — И смотри на меня, ради всего святого! Лучше ты будешь смотреть на меня так. Лучше ты, чем кто-то другой… — Наташа скатилась в жалобный скулёж и, наконец, расплакалась. Бурно, несдерживаемыми всхлипами, жадно глотая короткие вдохи. — Как стыдно, — простонала она между спазмами, и Стив не выдержал, подполз ближе к унитазу, примостился между колен и обнял её за плечи, устраивая голову и совершенно мокрое, в соплях и слезах лицо у себя на плече. — Как же стыдно, Сти-ив! Ненавижу себя…

— Замолчи, — строго прошептал он и мягко погладил по растрёпанным волосам. — Просто плачь.

Прозвенел звонок, оповещающий об окончании ланча. Были ещё пять минут, чтобы добраться до аудитории, но Стив почувствовал, что совершенно плевать. Они не выйдут отсюда до тех пор, пока Нат не будет готова.

А она всё плакала. Правда, всхлипывать стала чуть реже.

— Нас, наверное, кто-то застукал. Та подсобка на третьем, куда убирают бюсты и атласы, не закрывается. Но он был таким горячим, так хотел, что я плевала на это… — Наташа снова резко вдохнула и выдохнула, дрожа на плече. — Наверное, ей рассказали. Я не знаю, откуда ещё.

Стив вдруг почувствовал странную пустоту. Ни плохую, ни хорошую. Она опустилась на него и лишила отголосков чужих эмоций.

— Это уже не важно, Нат. Не важно.

— Господи, — Наташа громко всхлипнула и снова заныла на низкой ноте, пряча лицо у него в рубашке. — Что же теперь делать? Наверняка, такой пиздец начнётся…

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Стив. Наташа была такой тёплой и родной, но то, что произошло сегодня, такой, как сегодня, он видел её впервые. И такая Наташа немного пугала и обезоруживала. Он отчётливо понимал, что сегодня что-то изменилось. Что эта сцена не пройдёт мимо, не останется в прошлом бесследно. Она что-то сломала — то ли в самой Наташе, то ли в окружающей их действительности. Словно в намеченный раз и навсегда ход времени ворвалась непреодолимая третья сила. И смешала все карты. Он представить не мог, как можно теперь выйти из этой кабинки, из туалета, и продолжить смотреть всем в глаза. Не мог представить, каково будет Наташе.

Такая отвратительная история.

— Вы не должны были трахаться тут, — устало сказал Стив.

— Я знаю, — прошептала Наташа.

— Ты должна говорить нет. Не только ему — в первую очередь себе. Я понимаю, что тебе нравится. Танцы над пропастью, бег по лезвию ножа. Но это ненормально, Нат. Это… это плохо закончилось, — произнёс он наконец, и Наташа замерла в его руках.

— Как думаешь, что будет?

Стив едва пожал плечами.

— Кто знает? Может, выговор. Может, ещё что. Наверняка вас вызовут в администрацию школы. Всех троих. Надеюсь, ничего серьёзнее.

Наташа отстранилась от него. Лицо, заплаканное и опухшее слева, не было тем притягательным лицом. Но стало словно проще и человечнее. Нат выдернула побольше туалетной бумаги и наскоро привела себя в порядок.

— Мне надо домой, — выпалила она.

— Я могу проводить, — предложил Стив, уж предполагая отказ.

— Нет. Я на такси доеду. Мне надо срочно. Выключить телефон из сети до вечера. Если матери позвонят и вывалят всё это, я не переживу сегодняшний день.

Она поднялась, внезапно окрепшая, нашедшая себе новую цель, и стала что-то набирать в телефоне. Стив понял — заказывала такси.

— Нат, — позвал он. Наташа посмотрела и едва улыбнулась одной половиной рта.

— Я знаю, Карандаш. Я такая дура. Но поделать с этим ничего не могу сейчас. Мне так стыдно, как никогда в жизни не было. И почему-то перед тобой. Мне правда стыдно, что ты всё это увидел.

Завибрировал телефон.

— Приехали, — прокомментировала она, разглядывая экран. — Надо спускаться.

— Тогда иди. И будь умницей. Безо всяких драк. И не обращай ни на кого внимания.

Наташа моментально стала серьёзной и словно усталой, как древняя старуха. Открыла кабинку и вышла. За дверью никого не было.

— Я постараюсь. Правда.


	21. Chapter 21

Стив опаздывал на встречу — Хелен думала, что если запереть его наедине с собой в учительской, пока она проверяет тест по истории искусств у первокурсников, то у Стива будет достаточно времени и тишины, чтобы что-нибудь придумать по поводу дипломного проекта.

— У тебя дома две малолетних сестры. Поверь мне, я знаю, что такое «агрессивно настроенная среда обитания». Посиди тут немного со мной, подумай. Вдруг тебя осенит, — сказала она и невозмутимо зарылась в листочки с начирканными наверняка от балды ответами — сам так делал иногда.

Хелен его на самом деле не отвлекала от мыслей — сама такая же мелкая, как Стив, и настолько же зловредная, за дверями учительской она преображалась. Стив с тоской подумал, что не он один носит тут маску. Что все в той или иной мере подбирают для себя личину по плечам. Только от его собственной уже начинало немного воротить.

Обстановка давила. Чужие пустые столы, мерное гудение компьютерного блока рядом с местом Хелен и чёртовы тикающие часы на стене — кажется, куратору это никак не мешало, а его через пятнадцать минут сидения на одном месте начало бесить. И, чего и стоило ожидать, ни одной мысли о проекте. О Баки, о Наташе и Пегги с Говардом, о том, что мама попросила купить для Дня Благодарения, чтобы перед праздником не ломать голову насчёт долгопортящихся продуктов… в общем, о чём угодно, кроме нужного. Возможно, он просто не считал диплом чем-то срочным, ведь конец весны казался настолько эфемерно далёким. А вот начало декабря подкрадывалось с каждым днём всё ближе. Стив вымученно вздохнул. Хелен тут же выглянула из-за вороха своих бумажек и строго на него посмотрела. После чего покачала головой, когда Стив ей виновато улыбнулся, и снова склонилась над тестами.

Стив снова вздохнул, цепляясь взглядом за секундную стрелку часов на стене напротив. Он где-то слышал, что есть такая изощрённая пытка: когда наказуемому на лоб медленно капала вода. Капли тягуче срывались вниз из неплотно закрученного вентиля, и обездвиженный человек мог проследить весь их путь до того, как они разобьются о его лоб. Стив слышал, что от этого рано или поздно сходили с ума, хотя, казалось, никакого чрезмерного физического насилия не применялось. Конечно, едва слышно щёлкающая секундная стрелка не сведёт его с ума. Но она настолько потрясающе иллюстрировала песок его собственного времени, бесцельно утекающего сквозь стеклянную осиную талию часов, что Стив поёжился. Он был совершенно уверен, что ничего дельного сегодня не придумает — слишком много отвлекающих мыслей, а осеняло его всегда из задумчивости и внутренней тишины. И вот сейчас стрелка щёлкала, песчинки падали одна за одной, и он всё не находил в себе смелости, чтобы убедить в глупости этой меры своего куратора — Хелен была милой и очень ответственной, он на самом деле много задолжал ей за её помощь. Он не хотел её подводить. Но время…

В кармане джинс неслышно завибрировало. Стив как можно неприметнее вытащил телефон и непроизвольно улыбнулся — Баки писал ему. Стив уже извинился за опоздание, но Баки написал только: «Не переживай. Я сам немного задерживаюсь. Дверь инвентарной скрипит, бесит меня. Как раз смажу». Но это было минут двадцать назад, и Стив понимал, что терпение Баки не резиновое. В конце концов, это он пригласил его в этот раз, а не наоборот.

Стив глянул на макушку Хелен и осторожно открыл сообщение.

«Как твои дела? Жду тебя на улице за оградой, на углу. Тут темно и холодно, спаси меня».

Не выдержав, Стив тихо фыркнул. Но Хелен не отреагировала — наверное, слишком глубоко вникла в тесты. Правда, секундой позже Стив уже хмурился — какого чёрта на улице? Словно Баки кто-то выгонял из колледжа.

Он посмотрел за окно и быстро понял, как же там наверняка скверно в одиночестве. Темень, только по стеклу второго этажа скребли голые чёрные ветки клёна. Наверняка, ещё и ветер. Стив подумал и набрал:

«Почему там? Внутри теплее».

Ответ пришёл через несколько минут, когда Стив уже издёргался и извертелся на месте, заслужив ещё один укоризненный взгляд Хелен.

«Я подумал, что так будет удобнее и спокойнее для всех нас», — прочитал он и почувствовал, как что-то внутри упало, оставив неприятную пустоту под солнечным сплетением. Его осенило, о чём написал Баки, и за мгновение стало так стыдно, что он зажмурился и медленно скрючился над пустым «идейным» листком, пока не коснулся его лбом. Вот же он придурок. Вот же он…

Ждать дальше не было никаких сил — если до этого он вяло страдал, сейчас внутри взорвался внезапный вулкан из мыслей и чувств. Страшно хотелось Баки — сейчас же, сию секунду. Чтобы сказать, что всё не так, не так, как, чёрт, он себе напридумывал. И тут же Стив замирал, вдруг начиная гипнотизировать одну точку в воздухе. А как Баки себе напридумывал? И… как оно есть на самом деле? Что он может ему сказать? Ведь это очевидно — общаться в пределах колледжа, словно они встречаются, невозможно. Это… это не только сломает ему всю легенду. Это может обернуться насмешками и ненужным интересом. И это совсем не то, о чём он мечтал на выпускном курсе. Но Баки… ведь он такого не заслуживает.

Было невыносимо сидеть в этом небольшом, пропахшем тонером и залежавшейся бумагой кабинетике и разрываться от правильности своих суждений и невозможности воплотить их в жизнь. Стив подумал, что, может, зря он загоняется, и будет нормально поговорить с Баки об этом. В конце концов, интересно, что он скажет…

— Хелен, — он подошёл к её столу со свёрнутым вчетверо листком. — Я тут накидал кое-что. Больше — вряд ли. У меня сейчас важная встреча, мне надо бежать.

— Знаю я ваши встречи, — протянула куратор. — Пойдёте с Романофф заливать горе первого устного выговора? Передай ей, что миссис Летс очень переживала о падении современных нравов, но ругала больше всего Говарда. Так что пусть не напрягается сверх меры.

Стив кивнул. Положил листок на край стола и как можно быстрее покинул кабинет. По коридору он уже бежал. Нужно было уйти из зоны видимости до того, как Хелен развернёт лист и прочитает там: «Клянусь, что принесу концепцию и тему первого декабря. Прости». И небольшой скетч-шарж на то, как мило она грызёт кончик ручки, когда проверяет тесты. Господи, Стив надеялся, что она его не убьёт.

Баки на самом деле стоял на углу — Стиву пришлось выйти за ворота и прошагать вдоль всей ограды по тротуару, чтобы дойти до него, стоящего в круге оранжевого фонарного света.

Стив шёл так быстро, а его сердце так стучало, что едва поравнялся с Баки и встретился с ним взглядом, он понял, чего на самом деле так сильно хотел. И почти напрыгнул на него, пропуская свои руки под его рукавами, обнимая в меру своих возможностей и утыкаясь носом в грубую ткань куртки на груди. В этот раз на Баки был объёмный бесформенный дутыш тёмно-синего цвета, из-под которого выглядывал ворот чёрной водолазки. А штаны от рабочей формы он так и не переодел.

Стив почувствовал, как незамедлительно Баки обнимает его в ответ, накрепко прижимая к себе со спины. Почувствовал, как бессовестно устраивает на макушке его шапки свой подбородок.

— Я тоже очень соскучился. Чёрт, так сильно, — хрипло обронил Баки. Таким тоном, словно на самом деле не хотел говорить, но промолчать не смог. — Словно неделю тебя не видел. Хм, — он то ли выдохнул, то ли усмехнулся сам себе, Стив так и не понял. Внутри вдруг стало тепло и тихо, словно выключили свет вместе с шумом мыслей и взамен врубили обогреватель. Всего на миг стало страшно, насколько нормально так чувствовать себя от чужих объятий, но Стив усилием воли заткнул эту мысль и снова упал в эту темноту, тишину и тепло. Он совершенно забыл, почему так спешил и что хотел сказать Баки.

Стив почувствовал, как тот поцеловал его в макушку сквозь тёплую шапку, и отстранился.

— М-м, — протянул Баки, — не то, чтобы мне не нравилось стоять вот так, но, быть может, нам стоит пойти куда-нибудь? Тут мы у всех на виду.

Осторожные, явно тщательно подбираемые слова вернули Стива в реальный мир. Он прижался к нему обратно и уткнулся в куртку Баки лбом, стиснув ткань рукавов в кулаках.

— Ты стесняешься меня? — спросил Стив тихо.

Баки замер.

— В смысле? Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, — он отодвинулся ещё немного и заставил Стива посмотреть себе в глаза. Как оказалось, те были совсем чёрными в тени козырька бейсболки. И Баки снова не брился. Стив понял вдруг, что ему нравится щетина. Она выглядела, хм, круто? Определённо. — Так о чём ты говоришь? Я думал, всё как раз наоборот.

Стив сглотнул. У Баки были сухие губы. И они были так близко. И он что-то говорил, но когда это происходило в каком-то шаге от поцелуя, голова совершенно отказывалась работать.

— Эй, — Баки улыбнулся. Стив облизнул губы. И отвёл глаза, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы уйти из объятий. Очень сильно хотелось постучать себя по лбу, чтобы расставить всё внутри головы по местам.

— Да, прости, — кое-как выдавил он. Нужно было собраться. И расставить все точки над так задолбавшей его «i». — Слушай, Баки, я не стесняюсь тебя. Правда. Отчасти я просто не знал, как себя вести при Говарде…

— Это тот парень, что подошёл к тебе?

Стив кивнул.

— Он явно не страдает от чувства такта.

Стив фыркнул.

— Да уж, про такт Говард не слышал. Или делает вид, что не слышал. Он бы не отстал, скажи я, что мы знакомы. Завалил бы вопросами и ненужным интересом. А я от него в некоторой степени… завишу, — выговорил Стив и замолчал.

— В смысле? — спросил Баки, и Стив почувствовал вдруг интонацию, которой прежде у Баки не слышал.

— Может, пойдём? — Стив неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, потому что в его кедах по-хорошему тепло было только летом, а сейчас на улице стояла осень, ко всему в этом году чертовски прохладная. Нужно было покупать что-то на ноги для осени и зимы. Что-то модное и неубиваемое. Стив посматривал в сторону стилизованных под военные кожаных берцев с заклёпками, но никак не решался — ждал Чёрную пятницу. Цены без скидки кусались. Одно хорошо — размер для него, почти детский, как правило, находился. Проблемы большеногих его не касались.

Баки, углядев это, взял его под спрятанную в карман руку и вдруг сунул свою ладонь туда же — к нему в карман. Стало совершенно тесно и жарко, но Стив без раздумий переплёл свои озябшие пальцы с тёплыми длинными пальцами Баки — и ему стало хорошо. Так, шагая рядом и глупо улыбаясь, он продолжил рассказывать:

— Говарду нравятся мои картины. И у него достаточно денег, чтобы предлагать мне такие суммы, от которых я просто не могу отказаться. Понимаешь, нарисовать картину в своё удовольствие, без принуждения, и получить за неё столько, сколько обычно получаю за пару месяцев ночных своих бдений — это не так уж плохо.

— Зачем ему это? — негромко спросил Баки.

Стив вздохнул. Хотел бы он сам знать.

— Говорит, что они его вдохновляют. Он не просто мальчик, который учится со мной в колледже и подкатывает таким странным образом, ты не подумай. Он Говард Старк, наследник многомиллиардной корпорации. Он уже зарабатывает на своих акциях больше, чем я могу себе представить, даже ничего особо не делая. Купить для него пару моих картин — вроде того, как мне раз в месяц сходить в кино. Чаще — вряд ли, но раз в месяц я могу себе это позволить без проблем.

— Хочешь, я свожу тебя в кино? — без обиняков спросил Баки. Стив засмеялся.

— Я ведь не про это.

— Я понимаю.

— Я не против, чтобы мы сходили в кино,— ответил Стив, закусив губу. Но улыбка медленно сползала с его лица. Он сильнее сжал руку Баки в своём кармане и посмотрел на него, ловя ответный взгляд. — Слушай. Я серьёзно не знаю, как мне себя вести. Я никогда ни с кем не встречался. И если бы это была милая девушка с курса помладше, наверное, я бы делал, как все — держался при всех за руки, обнимался, целовал бы при встрече. У нас не злоупотребляют физическим контактом — миссис Летс, профессор и директор по совместительству, не одобряет публичное проявление чувств сверх меры. Она считает, что мы должны быть не только раскрепощены в выражении себя через искусство, но и воспитанно держать себя в обществе, — Стив замолчал, на миг потеряв нить своей речи. — Бак, я так долго вёл себя, как пафосная сволочь, что теперь стал заложником своего образа. Я правда не знаю, что мне делать.

Они прошли около десятка шагов — Стив считал — пока Баки не ответил ему.

— Возможно, лучшим будет не делать ничего. Не вижу для себя ничего страшного, если мы ограничимся смс, пока находимся на твоей территории.

Стив остановился, выдёргивая переплетённую с Баки руку из кармана.

— Ты ничего не понял, — жёстко сказал он. — Я хочу. Я очень хочу. Но тогда получится, что всё, чем я прикрывался до этого, обесценится. Это ведь не просто выдумка, Бак. Не плащ, который по желанию снял или надел. Это работа, много работы. Я привыкал ходить по-другому, я смотрел на людей и даже говорил иначе. Я в колледже думал не так, как обычный я. Тот Стив Роджерс просто не мог взять — и влюбиться в парня, который стрижёт газоны. Это равносильно тому, что пойти и проорать всем: ребята, я фальшивка. Такая же фальшивка, как полотна классиков в коридорах нашего колледжа.

Баки стоял и смотрел на него. Его челюсть и губы немного двигались, он то сжимал, то расслаблял их; взгляд стал каким-то расфокусированным, словно не мог навестись. Стив схватился за шапку.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, Баки, нет, я несу какую-то хрень, чёрт, не слушай меня, — простонал он, а потом вцепился в рукава чужой куртки и легонько затряс, заглядывая в глаза. — Слышишь меня? Я не хочу тебя обидеть. Всё так сложно… И я совсем запутался. Я вообще не об этом хотел сказать, — закончил он едва слышно.

— А о чём? — глухо спросил Баки.

— Я думал, что ты меня поцелуешь, — признался Стив полушёпотом. В горле свербило от частого дыхания и холодного воздуха.

— Прямо здесь?

— Прямо там. Под фонарём.

Недолго думая, Баки сгрёб его ближе, наклонился и коснулся губами. Совсем легко, но Стиву касание ударило в голову, как алкоголь на пустой желудок. Резко, сильно повело, и он неосознанно потянулся ближе, выше, поднимаясь на цыпочки. Баки фыркнул — вот говнюк! — Стив поймал его выдох приоткрытыми губами. И вдруг сжал его сильно, сильнее, чем уже было сегодня, до страха, что что-нибудь треснет под этим напором, и поцеловал по-настоящему. По взрослому, так, как даже на прощание в своём доме не целовал. Стив на миг подумал, что это грубо, когда Баки с чувством втянул его губы и не сразу выпустил, чуть придавливая зубами, тут же проскальзывая в его рот языком, мокро и беззастенчиво. Только на миг Стив подумал, что это слишком, а потом перестал чувствовать ноги и кончики пальцев. Только разрастающееся тепло в животе и то, как горят огнём уши и щёки. Он не ожидал такого поцелуя, но когда Баки, коснувшись его языка своим, вдруг отстранился, ему показалось мало, так мало. Хотелось ещё. Чтобы снова испытать этот взрыв эмоций внутри себя. Он едва смог сказать:

— Не отпускай меня. Свалюсь нафиг.

Баки хрипло, коротко рассмеялся и поправил его чуть съехавшие набок очки.

— Ни за что. Можем стоять тут хоть всю ночь.

— Всю ночь не можем, — вяло возразил Стив, покачиваясь в объятиях Баки. — Мать прибьёт.

— Иисусе, — Баки хмыкнул. — Как ты выживал в этом агрессивно настроенном мире?

Стив улыбнулся в его куртку и пожал плечами. Губы горели огнём, и у него, кажется, встал. Это было так неловко.

— Я был хорошим мальчиком.

Баки ответил не сразу.

— Хорошо. Я понял. Будем исправлять это постепенно.

— Эй! — возмутился Стив, но Баки, снова переплетя их пальцы и сунув руки уже в свой карман, тащил его за собой.

— Пойдём, хватит стоять. Это всего лишь поцелуй, скажу тебе, не самый изобретательный. Нужно двигаться, не то замёрзнем.

— Боюсь представить, как выглядит изобретательный, — пробубнил под нос Стив, снова облизывая свои губы и чувствуя на них и даже рядом — слюну Баки. Точно такая же, она словно имела другой вкус, который Стив прекрасно отличал рецепторами языка. Это ощущение невероятно кружило голову.

— С изобретательными лучше экспериментировать дома, — доверительно ответил Баки, и Стив, перехватывая его короткий взгляд, ещё сильнее смутился.

Они прошли достаточно, ничего друг другу не говоря, чтобы Стив понял — они идут в определённом направлении, скорее всего, к парку Мак Каррена. Ему не хотелось ничего уточнять у Баки. Он просто позволял себя вести, в кои-то веки чувствуя приятную пустоту в голове и теплоту внутри себя. Напряжение, сковывающее его от чужих прикосновений, никуда не ушло — Стив привык к его присутствию в шее и позвоночнике. Но оно не мешало искренне наслаждаться происходящим. Ровно до того момента, как он вспомнил, что вообще наговорил.

Баки, словно чувствуя ход его мыслей, сказал:

— Я не смогу ничего посоветовать, Стив. Это твой мир и та часть твоей жизни, которую я мало понимаю. Честно, я не стремлюсь завоевать её. Это нормально, мне кажется. Потому что я очень люблю свою работу, к примеру. Она помогла мне остаться на плаву в те дни, когда не помогало ровным счётом ничего. Я заставлял себя встать, заправить газонокосилку и выйти работать — был на улице, дышал воздухом, разминал руку. Без этой работы и обязанностей перед людьми, с которыми у меня были заключены договоры, я бы не вынес всего того, что со мной творилось. Смешно, но именно Сэм посоветовал мне её в качестве реабилитации. Я сначала послал его, а потом попробовал чисто из чувства противоречия, чтобы доказать ему — это вообще не моё. Оказывается, я ошибался. Иногда со стороны приходят дельные идеи. Нам кажется — мы ещё прежние, но это не так. Мы давно изменились, и больше не подходим окружающим нас обстоятельствам. Не подходим к нашей прошлой жизни. И в этот момент мы либо делаем шаг вперёд, меняя окружающее под себя, либо… — Баки замялся, а Стив напряг слух, боясь пропустить окончание, — либо мы остаёмся на месте, и это тоже вариант. То, что мы изменились, не означает, что мы готовы к осознанию. Иногда нам всем нужно немного больше времени, чтобы принять это, чем даётся по умолчанию. Я бы тоже не отказался от лишнего времени, Стиви, — Баки улыбнулся смутной печальной улыбкой и посмотрел на него.

И хотя Стив терпеть не мог, когда из его имени делали уменьшительную форму, сейчас он только мысленно отмахнулся от этого — потому что, кажется, до него дошла суть слов Баки. То, что он хотел сказать ему. И от этого взаимопонимания стало так хорошо, что он сжал нагревшимися пальцами в кармане его руку и погладил большим пальцем широкую шершавую от мозолей ладонь. Это понимание невозможно было выразить в словах. Но ощущение стойко угнездилось внутри, словно, если немного подождать, оно прорастёт каким-то действием. И Стив понять ещё не мог, каким именно. Он и не хотел — просто наслаждался этим редким чувством единения.

— Я помню, ты хотел погулять, но ты уже весь дрожишь, — сказал Баки. И прежде, чем Стив возразил ему, выдал: — Крутое место. «Пять Листьев». Бармен как-то рассказала мне, что назвали в честь альбома Ника Дрэйка шестьдесят девятого года. Не смотри на меня таким взглядом, меня ещё на свете не было, как и тебя, — засмеялся Баки. — Но мне там так понравилось, что я нашёл этот альбом и заслушал до дыр. Это было моё первое знакомство с фолком.

— Ты и фолк? — фыркнул Стив.

— На тебе куртка с армейской «флорой», но я же молчу, — усмехнулся Баки и прищурился, так, что Стив на миг почувствовал себя совсем раздетым.

— «Флорой»? — переспросил он, разглядывая свою куртку, чтобы спастись от изучающего взгляда Баки.

— Расцветка. Называется «Флора». В такой куртке неплохо было бы охотиться где-нибудь в лесу. На перебежчиков или нарушителей границ. Желательно, с расстояния не больше мили.

И хоть Баки улыбался, Стиву стало неуютно. Он поёжился.

— И что такого крутого в том месте?

Баки отвернулся и едва пожал плечом.

— Кофе хороший. На стаканчиках, правда, не пишут твоего имени, но тем не менее. И мясо тоже отличное, сочное, немного кровит. Но сегодня меня интересует глинтвейн. Я пробовал раз, после чего понял, что голодным его лучше не пить. Ты, надеюсь, голоден?

— Как зверь, — заверил его Стив.

Оказывается, «Пять листьев» назывался бар через дорогу от парка Мак Каррена. Который они прошли насквозь, не останавливаясь — на улице поднялся резкий пронизывающий даже сквозь тёплые куртки ветер, и чёрные голые ветки над их головами то и дело качались на фоне тёмно-синего, с желтоватой дымкой от света фонарей, неба.

Внутри было тихо и очень уютно. Даже камерно. Стив не ожидал такого маленького помещения, и в первую секунду даже растерялся. Запотевшие с холода очки не помогали ему сориентироваться, и Стив снял их, чтобы протереть. Внутри умещалась только стойка и пара столиков, что уже заняли. Но запах какой-то вкусной еды, пряностей и дорогого алкоголя, неясным образом подчёркивавший эту вакханалию ароматов, вызвал в Стиве прилив аппетита и примирил с размерами бара.

Баки занял им места у стойки, с самого края, и, оставив разглядывать разноцветные бутылки по ту сторону, ушёл мыть руки.

Стив почувствовал острое желание написать Нат, пока не было на что отвлекаться. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко под острым взглядом и широкой улыбкой ярких алых губ бармена, поэтому с удовольствием уставился в экран телефона, как только скинул с плеч куртку с принтом «флора».

«Как ты? Хелен сказала, чтобы ты не парилась. Миссис Летс во всём винит Говарда», — набрал он быстро и отправил, тут же с приятным чувством успокоения отмечая, что Наташа набирает ответ.

«Я знаю. Она неплохоего вздрючила, пока выносила нам выгвр».

«Пишешь носом?» — не смог не подъесть Стив.

«Дргим местом. Угадай?»

«К чёрту тебя, Романофф. Кроме шуток, всё нормально?»

«Вполне. Глвное, она незвонила дмой. Зато гврд трезвонит со вчрашнег дня. Не беру».

«Почему?»

«Не знаю, о чём говорить. Сижу, смотрю серии Большого Взрыва и ни о чём не думаю».

Стив улыбнулся сам себе. Застучал костлявыми пальцами по экрану:

«Отличный план, Нат. Рад, что всё в порядке. У меня свидание, так что отпишусь позже».

«Воу-воу-воу, секундчку».

«Отбой», — написал Стив и, не дожидаясь того, что напишет Наташа, спрятал телефон в карман. Тот провибрировал ещё несколько раз, заставляя его глупо улыбаться, после чего затих. Вернулся Баки.

— Не против, если сегодня я закажу для тебя? Мяса и глинтвейна?

Стив усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Баки снимает бейсболку, как прилаживает её на колено и поправляет рукой растрепавшиеся волосы. Его лоб блестел в приглушённом жёлтом свете ламп, болтающихся над стойкой, а глаза стали прозрачно-голубыми. Стив не мог отвести взгляда.

Баки наклонился к нему, почти к самому уху, и жарко выдохнул, заставляя зажмуриться и задержать дыхание:

— Стив… иди мой руки. Я закажу.

Стив вздрогнул. Баки отстранился. Его широкая улыбка обезоруживала, а глаза смеялись.

— Придурок, — безобидно ругнулся Стив и слез с высокого стула. Он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас явно не то место и не то время. Но постоянно ждать от Баки чего-то эдакого походило на приятную, держащую в тонусе игру. Приятную до того, что отказываться от неё не хотелось ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он мог ошибаться, но Баки она, похоже, нравилась не меньше.

Вернувшись из маленького общего туалета на пару кабинок, он обнаружил Баки, болтающего с барменом как со старой знакомой. Больше заказов не было, и они явно не спешили. На миг Стив подумал, что здорово быть знакомым с барменом, в другой миг — «так вот почему она так пялилась», а в третий — «эй, какого чёрта?»

Он решительно взял курс и двинулся вперёд, задевая кого-то плечом и на автомате извиняясь. Дойдя до стойки, он устроил левую руку у Баки на колене — с совершенно невозмутимым видом, игнорируя его приподнятую бровь — а правую протянул девушке за стойкой.

— Я Стив, приятно познакомиться.

— Я Линдси, — улыбнулась бармен, сверкая крупными зубами и подвёрнутыми рукавами белой рубашки. И только тогда Стив обратил внимание, что у девушки все руки от костяшек пальцев забиты цветными рукавами. Да и девушкой он называл её из-за вдолбленной матерью вежливости — судя по всему, Линдси была постарше самого Баки, но умело скрывала это неброским макияжем и причёской. Он видел эти штрихи своим особенным взглядом — взглядом художника, рассматривающего модель. — Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой. Джеймс сказал, что вы будете мясо?

Пришла очередь Стива поднимать бровь. Он посмотрел на Баки, но тот лишь улыбнулся шире и едва заметно качнул плечами — мол, что такое?

И тогда Стив почувствовал, как Баки прижал его руку к бедру своей ладонью. Тут же стало жарко — и снизу, и сверху, и почему-то внутри груди. Нога Баки чувствовалась упругой и твёрдой, ладонь сверху — очень тёплой и шершавой, мозолистой. Стив сглотнул и забыл, что ещё хотел сказать.

— Сядешь? — спросил Баки.

Стив кивнул. Его руку Баки так и не отпустил.

— Пойду, потороплю ваше мясо, — улыбнулась Линдси и, развернувшись, исчезла за занавеской из деревянных бусин.

— Ты часто тут бываешь? — не удержался Стив.

Баки фыркнул.

— Не знаю, что творится в твоей красивой голове, — он взял и свободной рукой взъерошил, а после пригладил его волосы, и Стиву пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы не зажмуриться и не потянуться за прикосновением, — но это выглядит мило.

Стив свёл брови — это вышло только после серьёзного усилия воли.

— Я не милый, — напомнил он.

Баки наклонился ближе:

— Именно поэтому твоя рука сейчас у меня на колене.

— Ты не даёшь мне её убрать, — в тон ему прошипел Стив, пытаясь ещё раз. Как бы не так.

— Я не заставлял тебя класть её туда, — контратаковал Баки и как ни в чём не бывало распрямил спину. И вдруг освободил его руку от своей. На миг Стиву стало обидно — ладонь с ноги Баки пришлось убрать. Он ведь вроде как этого и хотел. — Я заказал мяса и глинтвейн. Хочешь ещё чего-нибудь?

Стив помотал головой. Ему казалось, он уже чувствует аромат жареного стэйка. Словно тот просачивался сквозь неплотно прилегающие друг к другу, глухо стучащие бусины, петляя по воздуху прямо к его носу. Стив прикрыл глаза и принюхался.

И так, с закрытыми глазами, вдруг понял, почему Баки привёл его в это место. Глаза иногда мешали увидеть истину — ведь бар выглядел почти так же, как, наверняка, сотни других — Стив видел стеклянные витрины и что за ними, когда ходил по улицам Бруклина.

Тут в воздухе и самой атмосфере чувствовалось спокойствие и… доброжелательность. Что-то, очень близкое по смыслу к любви — её спокойной, щедрой на искренние дары форме. Ароматные, вкусные запахи, когда готовят из свежих продуктов, от души приправляя специями и зеленью. Спиртное, бархатное и благородное, которое не разбавляют водой. Зёрна кофе, пахучие до невозможности даже сквозь крышки своих банок-темниц. Звуки: позади за столиком приглушённо смеялась компания. Смех был мягким и необидным, светлым — кто-то рассказывал забавную историю из свой жизни. Из радио на деревянной полке на стене, чуть шипя, тихо звучала музыка. Едва различимым фоном, но и она добавляла свою ноту в общую картину.

Стив слышал, как рядом дышал Баки — размеренно и глубоко. Чувствовал его локоть своим. И то, как Баки под стойкой коленом касается его колена. Они сидели так близко. И никого вокруг это, казалось, не волновало.

— Ваш глинтвейн, — раздалось вдруг перед ним, и Стив распахнул глаза. Линдси лукаво улыбнулась ему. — Мясо будет с минуты на минуту.

Его на самом деле стоило ждать. Горячее, посыпанное листиками базилика и петрушки, оно выглядело, как мечта. Баки тут же принялся пилить его ножом:

— Чтобы остывало скорее, — сказал он.

Баки ел так, что Стив не мог оторваться от него. Розоватый мясной сок тёк по губам, и он постоянно облизывал их, иногда подтирая потёки салфеткой. Он что-то рассказывал, когда не жевал, и Стив пялился на то, как ходят под щетинистой кожей его челюсти. Он ни черта не запомнил, даже отдельных слов — словно в уши наложили ваты. Только настойчивое: «Ешь», — когда Баки наклонился к самому его носу и посмотрел в глаза. Его собственные потемнели, стали глубокими и затягивающими, как окошки в ночное синее небо.

— Не надо было пить глинтвейн, пока не доел мясо, — подшучивал над ним Баки, потому что щёки его горели пламенем, как, судя по всему, и уши, а язык заплетался, и во рту всё щипало то ли от перца, то ли от пряностей.

— Я в норме, — отвечал ему Стив, глядя в тарелку. Стоило ему снова посмотреть на Баки, сытого и довольного, как мысли опять уходили не в ту сторону. — Очень вкусно.

— Как дома? — не унимался тот.

Стив на самом деле задумался. Дома он ел, не всегда волнуясь из-за вкуса или смакуя его. Дома хотелось напитаться и поскорее заняться делами. Или наоборот, отдохнуть или уйти спать. Чтобы есть вот так — медленно и с чувством, у него не было времени. Да и особого желания. Еда была просто средством, чтобы не испытывать голод — чем же ещё? Глядя на Баки, Стив думал, что это какое-то тайное оружие, о котором он раньше не знал. Весь вечер в паху ныло, и его джинсовые штаны цвета хаки — чтобы сочетались с курткой — неприятно давили. Стив, конечно, понимал, что с ним происходит, но признавать не хотел. Он просто не мог контролировать всё это. Словно попал в середину течения, и теперь оно не выталкивало, а лишь тянуло за собой, прикидываясь покладистым. Вот только выбраться на берег уже не получалось — Стив и не пытался. Он чувствовал, как плывёт на спине и пялится в бездну.

— Я выйду покурить? — спросил вдруг Баки, в последний раз вытирая рот салфеткой, сминая её и оставляя на тарелке. — Я ненадолго.

— Могу я с тобой? — спросил Стив. Ему не хотелось оставаться одному.

Баки явно удивился, но ничего не сказал. Накинул на чёрную водолазку куртку, а Стив натянул свою, не забывая влезть в шапку и намотать шарф на шею — не в его стиле было шутить с холодом и ветром.

Уже на улице, на углу под вывеской, когда Баки прикурил и выдохнул первую затяжку в сторону, Стив поинтересовался:

— Давно не видел, чтобы ты курил.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Подловил. Если честно, я заметил, что твоя подруга Наташа часто курит одна. И никогда — при тебе. Я подумал, что тебе не нравится дым, вот и…

Стив кивнул. Он правда не знал, что ответить, поэтому какое-то время молчал, пряча ладони в рукавах, и смотрел, как сигарета в пальцах Баки касается его губ. Как его губы выдыхают струйки или клубы белёсого дыма.

— У меня астма, — наконец, решил признаться он.

— Ох, — Баки тут же отступил на шаг и отвернулся, выдыхая. — Тогда и правда, ни к чему.

— Мне нельзя серьёзно навредить, куря рядом, — усмехнулся Стив. — Но мы не экспериментируем. Мне и правда не нравится дым.

Баки долго, пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты мог бы остаться внутри.

— Я не хочу. Мне хорошо тут… — голос почему-то споткнулся, — с тобой.

Баки затянулся медленно и глубоко, подержал дым внутри лёгких и медленно выдохнул его куда-то вверх, в темноту.

— Мне нравится держать себя в руках, Стив. Иногда мне кажется, что я больше не могу, но оказывается, что могу. И мне доставляет удовольствие раздвигать собственные границы. Особенно, — Баки затушил маленький бычок о край урны и кинул его внутрь. Подошёл ближе и потёрся носом о его макушку, — особенно понимая, что однажды можно будет не сдерживаться.

Стив замер, чувствуя, как сердце заходится быстрее. Но Баки только тронул волосы губами и потянул его внутрь — допивать остатки глинтвейна.

Когда кружки опустели, а Стив задолбался объяснять, чем тень отличается от полутени, уронив гудящую голову на руки— они с Линдси явно подшучивали над ним, — Баки вдруг погладил его по спине, и Стив услышал, как по стойке что-то прошуршало. Он поднял голову. Баки держал ладонь на столешнице совсем рядом с его лицом.

— Что там?

— Хочешь узнать? — с очень серьёзным выражением спросил Баки.

Стив кивнул. Всё его внимание было приковано к собранной горкой широкой ладони.

Баки поднял руку. На лакированном дереве осталась лежать связка из двух ключей.

Стив сглотнул, не сводя с них глаз.

— Это…

— Ключи от моего дома. Я часто работаю допоздна. Но ты можешь приходить ко мне, когда тебе захочется. Если тебе нужна тишина, к примеру, чтобы позаниматься. Или ты просто захочешь сделать мне приятный сюрприз, не важно, — Баки улыбнулся, тоже рассматривая ключи, так, словно впервые их видел. Стив, стряхивая оцепенение, накрыл их своей рукой, чуть сжимая пальцами. Железные, прохладные, острыми краями они кололи ладонь. Они были настоящими. Баки поднял на него глаза. И все глупые вопросы внутри Стива, метавшиеся в его голове, вроде: «Ты серьёзно?» или «Ты не спешишь?», или «Ты точно всё обдумал?» потухли, когда Стив припал к этому взгляду, как к родниковой воде. Баки всё обдумал — он выглядел как человек, делающий что-то без малейшего сомнения. Как взвесивший все «за» и «против» ещё на берегу. Было немного страшно, и внутри словно лихорадило, но от глубины жеста Стива пробило — он потянулся к Баки и неловко поцеловал в щёку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он тихо.

Баки улыбнулся. Стив до сих пор чувствовал, как волоски на щеке кололи его губы.

— Только не потеряй. Других нет.


	22. Chapter 22

И если ещё вчера Стив задумался бы надолго и скорее всего не ответил, то сегодня, прокравшись в свою комнату по тёмной и уже давно уснувшей квартире, он не сомневался ни секунды: пропал, с потрохами пропал. И чувство это, которое начиналось как неявная тянущая боль, доставлявшая непонятную сладость, карамельным привкусом оседавшую на языке, оформилось очень тёплым и осязаемым желанием. Желанием всего. Видеть Баки. Говорить с ним. Прикасаться. Чувствовать запах. Быть рядом. Смотреть. Смотреть. Смотреть.

На этом фантазию Стива, свалившегося пылающим лицом в подушку и разметавшегося по кровати, коротило. Он отлично представлял, как всё бывает дальше в теории. Но просто не мог представить достаточно откровенно, чтобы они с Баки…

— Да что же это… — простонал Стив и, приподняв худые бёдра, пролез рукой к ширинке штанов, чтобы освободить пуговицу и расстегнуть ремень. В итоге он его неуклюжими рывками вытянул из шлевок и откинул на хрен — пряжка так давила на эрекцию, что даже в расстёгнутом виде лучше не становилось — и тот глухо упал на пол, звякнув железом. Стив поморщился. Грёбаные тощие стены, чёртова корректность, принуждавшая его быть тихим. Видит бог, «тихим» — это не про него. Как только появится возможность перестать загоняться, как только он осознает, что никого это не смутит, видит бог — он будет орать во всю силу своих лёгких.

Без ремня стало лучше. Только долбило, мягко и настойчиво, по вискам, в груди и паху. Стив лежал, чувствуя себя пьяным и возбуждённым от встречи и глинтвейна, разгорячённым после близости Баки, словно ощущал весь ток крови внутри себя, каждую венку, артерию и капилляр — будто видел перед глазами карту своего тела, и кровь двигалась там как по транспортным путям и развязкам, медленно и очень лениво. Стив чувствовал её тягучесть и жар. Чувствовал, как она приливает к паху, и там пульсирует — навязчиво, не отделаться от этого ощущения, и никак не успокоиться. Как он только до дома добрался? Баки ему весь разум вынес своим прощальным поцелуем — странным и очень целомудренным, в уголок губ, от которого Стиву захотелось ещё, и ещё, но Баки почему-то не дал, зачем-то отошёл на шаг и, вытянув руку, потёр своим большим пальцем с грубоватой натруженной кожей то место — куда только что поцеловал. Потёр, словно хотел стереть след от помады или перманентную метку. Словно хотел уже закончить, но так и не мог перестать трогать его — вот что Стив думал, стоя там, ошарашенный, у станции метро. Вокруг шагали люди — разве было ему хоть какое-то дело до них? Он хотел Баки — сейчас, здесь, и чтобы целоваться как тогда, у колледжа, чтобы с языком и мокро — почему Баки не дал ему? Ведь, наверное, у него на лице это желание было написано? Яркими светодиодными буквами? Но нет. Они попрощались так мило, даже по-дружески. И Стива бы всё устроило, если бы он не оказался влюблённым настолько — насколько и сам не подозревал. Если бы не хотел ещё — ещё хоть чего-нибудь — так сильно. Это было невыносимо. И сладко, и больно, и дышать отчего-то выходило с трудом, в тяжёлом, сорванном ритме.

Стив не мог обижаться долго. Он не дурак, конечно. Всё правильно. Не дело целоваться с таким мелким мальчишкой, как он, посреди многолюдной ночной улицы у одного из центральных метро. Мало ли что. Баки всё правильно сделал.

Тем сильнее хотелось вывести его за эту грань — за грань, где он делал всё правильно, вдумчиво перебирая варианты. Если Стив не мог ни черта соображать — почему Баки мог? Это нечестно, так нечестно.

Стив со стоном сжал себя через плотную джинсовую ткань, больно царапая палец о жёсткие зубья ширинки. Сжал без поблажек, до остро-приторной боли. После чего выдернул из-под себя руку и заставил тело подняться, принять вертикальное положение.

После глинтвейна и недопоцелуя, после общества Баки горела кожа, где он её касался — случайно или намеренно; горело всё внутри, словно, как рассказывал кто-то из стариков в приюте, он замахнул медицинского спирта; и голова взрывалась, как неистово желающий распуститься бутон.

Ему нужно было прокрасться в душ и как следует приласкать себя, быстро и даже грубо, потому что терпеть это не было никаких сил. Наплевав на слышимость, наплевав на поздний час. Он понимал, хотел этого. Но ничего не делал.

Стив с силой потёр затылок, только сильнее расчесав о коротко бритые волоски зудящую правую ладонь, которой так хотел забраться себе в бельё. Поморщился, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — и встал на ноги. Стянул с себя джинсовые штаны, скинул свитер, оставшись только в боксерах и майке. И уже в таком непотребном виде выбрал с развёрнутой на письменном столе ветоши подсохшие кисти, сунул их себе в рот, на манер как собаки держат в зубах кости, и отправился к занавешенному мольберту — дорисовывать вторую картину для Старка. Он знал, что торопиться некуда, что времени у него два вагона, и Говард никуда не гонит. Денег пока тоже хватало. Но это колошматящее изнутри неудовлетворённое чувство требовало выхода, и лучшим вариантом было — прорисовать до тех пор, пока его не срубит от бессилия. Фактически — вырисовать своё желание в красках, оставить в полутонах и запрятать в тени. Стив знал, почему Говарда так трогают его картины. Нет, он, конечно, в таком состоянии садился рисовать впервые. Но он чувствовал это внутри себя — необследованный мирно спящий вулкан, к которому пока никто не притрагивался. И то, как сильно он любил свои картины — все до единой — это отражалось на каждом холсте. Он заряжал их собой, своим духом. И насколько было тщедушным и хрупким его тело — настолько же, Стив чувствовал интуитивно, возвышался над ним его внутренний мир. Только поэтому, наверное, его и хватало на всё. Только поэтому он ещё и держался на плаву несмотря ни на что; а ещё из врождённой своей ирландской упёртости.

Через кисть или грифель, через истончающийся цилиндр угля он отдавал картине часть себя — не жадничая и не брезгуя. Отдавал, с каждым разом замечая, что всё не кончается, а на месте отданного возникает что-то более отзывчивое, более глубокое. Когда он заметил это впервые — тогда же подумал, что отдавать себя — на самом деле не означает ущерб. И далеко не всегда связано с потерями. Вот только открытием своим не стал делиться, даже с Наташей. Во-первых, сомневался в своей объективности и пригодности открытия для других людей. Во-вторых, чувствовалось оно каким-то слишком личным, и Стив даже немного стеснялся своего свойства находиться во взаимовыгодном симбиозе с собственными картинами. Словно с ним что-то было не так.

Так он и уснул — едва поднявшись с высокого табурета после нескольких часов торопливой мазни и два шага шагнув в сторону кровати, развалившись поверх одеяла поперёк. Он рисовал ночной город. То, как закат на западе, позади засвеченных скелетов высоток, остывал, темнел, краски из кровавых становились холодными, синими, пока не выливались звёздной чернотой — точь-в-точь как блики в зрачках Баки, когда он смотрел на него на прощание.

За окном рассветало, но Стив даже не посмотрел на часы, ориентируясь только на светлеющее небо за неплотно задёрнутой занавеской. Он чувствовал, что спать ему осталось катастрофически мало, и лучше было бы вообще не ложиться. Но веки, тяжёлые как свинец, закрывались сами собой, а сознание ускользало. Последние мазки на холст он положил в почти невменяемом состоянии. Чувствуя себя совершенно выдохшимся, обессиленным и пустым. Успокоенным.

Говард Старк никогда не опаздывал на деловые встречи. Стив понял это с первого дня, как у них появились совместные дела. Он был страшно серьёзен и педантичен в вопросах, касавшихся его интересов. И мог показаться расслабленным богатеньким папиным сыночком вне этой сферы — очень качественное преображение, надо сказать.

Стив протискивался среди студентов в узком проходе кофейни к столику, за которым Говард сидел, помешивая что-то в небольшой чашке и поглядывая на дорогие наручные часы — к сожалению, Стив педантичностью в вопросах опозданий не отличался. Он заранее чувствовал себя неловко, но, в конце концов, это Говарду неймётся, так почему он должен переживать?

Но все опасения были зря — едва завидев его, тот помахал рукой и внешне очень оживился: взгляд посветлел, расправилась напряжённая складка на лбу, и губы мягко изогнулись в приветственной улыбке. Говард на самом деле был рад его видеть, и у Стива от осознания немного потеплело на душе.

— Отлично, что ты пришёл, Стив. Я думал, что ты не захочешь встречаться после того… инцидента, — закончил он после заминки, и Стив, уже присаживаясь на диванчик напротив, нахмурился, вспоминая — о чём он? И только тогда до него дошло.

— Хм, да… — он задумчиво потёр лоб, после чего всё же протянул руку и приветственно сжал тёплую ладонь Говарда. — Ситуация стрёмная, но я думаю, вам и без моего «фи» досталось. Всем.

У Говарда едва заметно дёрнулся краешек губ.

— Досталось — это слабо сказано. Не знаю, как отец пронюхал. Миссис Летс сказала, что никому не сообщала из родителей. Но дома меня отчитали впервые как никогда. А, чёрт с ним… — он вздохнул и поднял на Стива виноватый взгляд. — Я конечно отличился. У меня просто крышу сорвало, но это не оправдание. Нат такая, что знаешь, под кожей искрит, когда её вижу. Такая живая, простая, настоящая. Такая жаркая. Понимаешь, у меня мысли не было никогда — вот так с Пегги… Она бы не позволила. Посмотрела бы как на извращенца. Но чёрт, нам только двадцать, какого вокруг так много условностей? Какого их так много в наших головах? Нат же просто загорелась и растеклась в моих руках. Просто поплыла по течению. А я так её подставил. Если бы можно было заплатить деньги, чтобы стереть тот эпизод из памяти всех, кто оказался в курсе, я бы сделал это. Но, к сожалению, это невозможно. Мне правда жаль, что так вышло.

Стив молчал.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне это? — негромко спросил он, нервно трепля край картонного меню. Они не были с Говардом такими уж близкими друзьями, чтобы говорить о столь интимных вещах.

— Нат… не берёт трубку и избегает меня в колледже. Я не могу поговорить с ней; но понимаю, заканчивать что бы то ни было таким вот образом — совершенно отвратительно и недостойно человека моего положения и воспитания. Я хотел поговорить с ней. Хотел сделать что-нибудь, чтобы искупить вину. Но она не позволяет мне.

Стив едва слышно досадливо фыркнул.

— Наверное, она думает, что не все вещи можно исправить и простить, что бы ты ни предложил взамен. А может, ей просто нужно время, чтобы отойти. Прости, Говард, если это будет резко, но мне кажется, тебе лучше позаботиться о Пегги. Она точно ничем не заслужила произошедшего.

Говард потупился, его прекрасный ровный лоб пошёл едва заметными морщинами. Он задумчиво, словно на автомате, потёр левую скулу, будто та саднила. Он выглядел как человек, которого произошедший конфуз ранил, разворошил что-то внутри.

— Я так виноват перед ней, — произнёс он в досадой. — Мы уже поговорили. Но такие ляпы не исправить словами, ты прав. Только время и поступки как-то сгладят остроту. Я очень привязан к Пегги, мы дружим с тринадцати. Но я не о ней сейчас. Стив, я пойму, если Нат не захочет общаться больше. Но она важна для меня. Пожалуйста, если сможешь — передай ей, мне жаль, что я не сдержался и подвёл её. Я не забуду проведённое с ней время. Оно всё как прыжок с тарзанкой, ни с кем другим у меня такого не было. И… предложение работы всё ещё в силе, пускай она подумает как следует, не отказывается сгоряча. Ничего сверх требований к должности, объясни ей, я не маньяк и не идиот, чтобы принуждать её к чему-то, чего она не хочет. Она совсем скоро выпустится отличным специалистом, и я нуждаюсь в таких людях рядом с собой.

Стив кивнул, переводя взгляд со своих костлявых пальцев на Говарда:

— Я передам. Не обещаю, что это что-то поменяет, но я передам. Может, тебе стоит написать ей что-то типа послания? Я прослежу, чтобы она прочитала, а не выкинула, как только поймёт, что это и от кого.

Говард просветлел лицом, и его напряжённая спина расслабилась, отчего поза утратила остроту и натянутость. Улыбнулся искренне:

— Я напишу. Спасибо, Стив. Заказывай, что хочешь — я угощаю. Серьёзно, не хмурься. Это не благотворительность. Мне приятно твоё общество и ничего не стоит немного порадовать тебя.

— Тогда я возьму шоколадный торт и самую большую кружку орехово-ирисного латте, — не глядя в меню, не сводя с Говарда взгляда, отрапортовал Стив. И только потом улыбнулся и тоже расслабился.

— Покажешь мне то, что нарисовал? — в нетерпении спросил Говард, когда принесли заказ. Вот она, смена приоритетов и умение переключаться в действии — решив одну проблему, Старк тут же принимался за другую, что его интересовала, и уже не показывал беспокойства о первой. Стив искренне восхищался этим свойством. Потому что переживания и мысли в его голове напоминали тот самый непонятный ком, когда он доставал из машинки после цикла стирки свой запас носков на месяц. Требовало поистине стоической выдержки и силы воли — разобрать их по парам после сушки. Иногда Стив забивал и просто надевал разные, на вопросы Нат отвечая, что для хипстеров это самая мода. Та понятливо едко фыркала в ответ.

— Конечно, — Стив кивнул и полез в телефон. Он отснял свои ещё не оформленные до конца картины с разных ракурсов и в разном освещении. Конечно, это совсем не то, что смотреть на них в живую. Но для ознакомления и примерного представления должно было сойти.

Он просто протянул свой телефон Говарду — всё равно в его галерее снимков не было ничего сверхличного. Отснятые у Нат лекции, которые он проспал, иногда — какие-то пейзажные или бытовые зарисовки. Он никогда не снимал того, за что ему было бы стыдно — просто не было желания. Но сейчас, буквально на секунду, пока ещё держал айфон на весу, он лихорадочно вспоминал — не фотографировал ли он Баки. По всему выходило, что нет. Он даже ни разу не вспомнил о телефоне, пока был с ним. Что уж там, нужно быть честнее с собой. Он вообще ни о чём не вспоминал, пока Баки находился так непростительно близко к нему. Стопроцентное погружение.

Стив видел, как меняется лицо Говарда, когда он стал листать фото с его картинами. Ноздри затрепетали, словно запахло его любимым фисташковым пудингом — однажды Стиву пришлось услышать признание в этой маленькой слабости. Говард не моргал, его расширенные зрачки блестели из-под коротких, но густых и чёрных ресниц. Он кусал губу и молчал. Стив не выдержал напряжения — у него внутри всё похолодело. Вполне могло статься, что Говарду эта его мазня не зайдёт. Он рисовал в какой-то наркотической спешке, в эйфории, словно находясь в гоне. Это не меняло его отношения к своим картинам, но почему-то больно было именно сейчас не угодить…

— С тобой происходит что-то, — негромко проговорил Говард, снова листая фотографии вперёд-назад и пристально вглядываясь в них. — Твои прежние картины, они словно прорастали вглубь. Эти не такие. Эти раздались вширь, им тесно в их рамках. И знаешь, от этого впечатление только сильнее. Энергетика. Вот эта, «Капли дождя», да уж, с названиями у тебя не очень, — дружески усмехнулся он, — такие цвета интересные. Ты словно специально старался уйти в нехарактерные зелёные оттенки, чтобы размыть границы, и это может быть что угодно. Лужа на асфальте. Или пруд в парке Мак Каррена. Или даже северное сияние. Такие потрясающе-неаккуратные, честные мазки. А «Закат над городом» видится мне наоборот рассветом. Понимаю, это мои тараканы. Но я вижу, вот здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в тёмную часть картины, — город умирает. А там, где свет, он возрождается. Именно в этой последовательности. От чёрного неба к солнцу. Не наоборот. Хм… Невероятно, Роджерс. Ты нарисовал это за неделю?

— За полторы, если быть точным, — польщённо выдохнул Стив. Ему редко говорили что-то его ровесники. Дух соперничества не давал возможности объективно оценивать чужие работы, даже если они затрагивали что-то внутри. Стив намеревался стать лучшим. И каждый раз уговаривал себя, что ему нахрен не нужно мнение сокурсников. Оказалось, очень даже нужно. Хотя Говард и учился на веб-дизайнера и параллельно конструктора, и к живописи не имел никакого отношения.

— Ты крут, парень, — Говард шумно выдохнул и протянул телефон обратно. — Теперь я хочу их ещё больше. Знаешь, кажется, я твой фанат. Мне уже хочется пойти и заняться чем-нибудь полезным, а ведь я ещё не повесил их в своём будущем кабинете, — Говард красиво, бархатно рассмеялся. Стив чуть не подавился своим сладким пряным латте. Сегодня он чувствовал Старка совсем иначе. Без какой-то классовой отчуждённости, близким и вполне живым человеком с приземлёнными и понятными проблемами. Это завораживало. Некстати он подумал, что было бы, если бы Старк на самом деле был заинтересован. Если бы захотел его завоевать. Стоило признаться — у него бы получилось. И дело даже не в яркой внешности или деньгах. Прямо сейчас смотреть на него, открытого и искреннего, было очень приятно.

Почувствовав совсем некстати разлившееся тепло в груди, Стив осознал, чем занимается — разглядыванием, любованием даже. Словно примерял Говарда к себе. Зачем? — он не мог бы ответить. Конечно, он не собирался, просто иногда угнаться за мыслями было почти нереально, они побеждали в скорости и размножались делением в геометрической прогрессии. Мимолётное допущение, богатая фантазия. Стиву стало стыдно и жарко. Наверняка, это был побочный эффект той тёмной стороны, что Баки будил в нём.

Стив залпом допил остатки латте и сунул в рот последний большой кусок торта, уставившись на свои руки. Он не собирался пялиться на Говарда и, тем более, думать о нём в таком ключе. Зубы вязли в густом слое шоколада, и наверняка он выглядел комично с раздутыми щеками, медленно пережёвывающий и явно покрасневший.

— Как думаешь, когда дорисуешь? — Говард пил свой американо — уже третий по счёту — и, казалось, совсем не обратил внимание на то, что Стив ведёт себя странно.

Осталось только пожать плечами — он не мог говорить с набитым ртом. Старк снова рассмеялся в ответ. Улыбка так и осталась на его лице, яркая, белоснежная, настоящая.

— Кажется, я тебя смутил своими дифирамбами. Не бери в голову, Стив. Я ведь тоже вряд ли объективен. Но, быть может, пройдёт много лет, и эти твои картины станут общественным достоянием и будут стоить десятки или сотни тысяч. Так что в каком-то роде я просто удачно инвестирую. Лично мне нравится смотреть под таким углом.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Говард, ты портишь всё волшебство момента.

— Я понял, — улыбнулся тот.

— И… спасибо за кофе, но мне пора. У меня ещё две пары сегодня.

— Не смею задерживать, — вежливо ответил Говард и вдруг задорно, по-мальчишечьи улыбнулся. — Сотри шоколад вот тут, — и он показал сбоку и снизу от губы.

Кровь ещё сильнее ударила по щекам и шее. Стив схватил салфетку-пирамидку со стола и принялся оттирать свой рот. Как он сам не подумал вытереться после торта?

— Теперь отлично, — кивнул Говард и улыбнулся, снова протягивая руку. Стив со вздохом пожал её. — Буду ждать твоих картин. Не затягивай.

— Не буду. До встречи, — Стив отпустил его ладонь и встал, прокладывая себе обратный путь по узкому проходу до дверей из «Старбакса». На улице было свежо, бодрящий ветер кидал в лицо свежую сладковатую морось, и Стив, накинув на голову капюшон, побежал в сторону колледжа. У него внутри снова всё клокотало. Ему срочно надо было что-то сделать с этим.

Баки убирал последние редкие листья с газонов перед главным входом. Стив увидел его заранее, издали, ещё когда нёсся по тротуару, неловко придерживая болтающуюся из стороны в сторону сумку на длинном ремне. У него перехватывало дыхание, слезились от ветра глаза, но, едва он заметил знакомую фигуру, всё стало ясно и понятно. Стив вцепился глазами в размытый силуэт и пошёл туда, к нему, больше не сомневаясь.

Плечи расправились согласно долгой практике, ощущение того, как задирается подбородок, придало сил и решимости. Вокруг хватало зрителей — спешащие в тепло студенты, припаздывающие после ланча преподаватели. Все шли в сторону колледжа, и только редкие фигуры врывались в слаженный поток обратным ходом — у кого-то рабочий день уже закончился.

Стив сошёл с плитки широкого тротуара на газон, по наитию поправляя сумку через плечо, закидывая её назад, чтобы не мешала. Наверняка, на него сейчас пялились все: кроме него и Баки, сгребавшего тощую кучку листьев граблями, на стриженом пожухлом газоне никого не было.

Он не поздоровался — Баки и так увидел его за пару шагов и приветственно улыбнулся. Стив не мог улыбаться — он шёл. И, когда поравнялся с Баки, крепко вцепился в рукава его рабочей куртки, приподнялся на мыски и, закрыв глаза, прижался приоткрытыми губами к его рту. Кожу вокруг тут же закололо от щетины, Баки замер — Стив был счастлив, что не видит выражения его лица. Прошло несколько мучительно долгих секунд, прежде чем Стив решился — и ткнулся в его губы своим языком. Баки вздрогнул. Стив услышал, как где-то рядом с тихим шорохом и звоном упали на траву грабли. Баки шумно выдохнул и вдруг обнял его крепко, прижимая к своему телу и почти отрывая от земли. Открывая рот, наклонил голову набок, чтобы оцарапать щетиной и поцеловать, наконец, так, как Стиву ещё вчера хотелось — влажно, размазывая губами слюну по коже, кусаясь и толкаясь языком как можно глубже.

Стив застонал от того, как быстро всё закончилось — он ещё тянулся к покрасневшим, мокрым губам, а Баки отчего-то отстранился, хотя взгляд у него поплыл, стал таким, каким Стив ещё не видел.

— Стив, Стиви, — хрипло прошептал он, и Стив снова поцеловал его, прихватив нижнюю губу. — Чёрт, что ты делаешь?

— Целую тебя, — таким же тяжёлым шёпотом отозвался Стив. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что там сейчас происходит за его спиной.

— Не уверен, что это нужное время и место, — медленно проговорил Баки, всё так же крепко обнимая, но не позволяя себя целовать. Они неловко тыкались холодными носами, очки у Стива совсем запотели и съехали набок.

— Мне плевать на них. Я не стесняюсь тебя, — возразил Стив и настойчивее потянулся к губам. Его трясло, он горел весь от кончиков пальцев на ногах до затылка, спрятанного в капюшоне. Он хотел ещё. Больше.

— Подожди, подожди, — Баки загнанно дышал, перестал обнимать и заключил его голову в свои широкие ладони, пробравшись под капюшон. Зафиксировал, не давая лизаться. — Я понял тебя. Но ты всё ещё студент колледжа. А я здесь работаю. Понимаешь? Смотри на меня.

Стив едва мог сфокусироваться на чём-то, кроме его губ. Слова доходили до него с каким-то нереальным опозданием. А ещё он, кажется, не чувствовал своих коленей.

Баки устало вздохнул и прижался в его лбу своим, мокрым и холодным. Его бейсболка совсем съехала назад и свалилась с головы, открывая небрежно зачёсанные назад волосы ноябрьской противной мороси. Она осела на них прозрачным мелким бисером. Баки всё грел уши и скулы Стива ладонями, чуть сжимая.

— Слушай. Я не то чтобы дорожу этим местом. У меня много предложений, я давно работаю и хорошо себя зарекомендовал. Но мне нравится здесь, а ты до сих пор учишься. Когда ты выпустишься, я заберу тебя отсюда перед толпой народа, сойдёт?

— На руках? — Стив отозвался не сразу, но ехидно прищурился, глядя на то, как Баки хмыкает.

— Хоть на белом коне, если захочешь.

Конечно, Баки шутил. Стив сам шутил, это была их любимая с Нат игра — брать друг друга на слабо. С Баки она принимала другие масштабы и оттенки, но это было забавно, и Стив фыркнул. А потом рассмеялся, чуть по-другому наклоняя голову, напрашиваясь на то, чтобы Баки погладил его по щеке. Тот и не думал сопротивляться. Стив успел соскучиться по тёплым, шершавым подушечкам его пальцев.

— Ты придурок, — сказал он негромко, не скрывая прорывающуюся в голосе нежность. Совершенно незнакомое его связкам звучание. Словно он флиртовал с Баки у всех на виду.

— От такого же слышу, — не остался в долгу Баки. — За твоей спиной небольшой зал зрителей. Справишься с этим?

Стив прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Как-нибудь.

Баки медленно, нехотя выпустил его лицо из ладоней и отошёл на шаг. Ободряюще улыбнулся. Подобрал бейсболку и надел на голову, поднял грабли. Стив досчитал до трёх и развернулся.

Стараясь не фокусировать взгляд, чему очень способствовали влажные очки, он расправил плечи, сунул озябшие пальцы в карманы и неторопливо побрёл в сторону входа в колледж.

На него смотрели. В основном студенты, знакомые и незнакомые лица. С удивлением, презрением, брезгливостью, ошарашенно. Была пара профессоров с чужих курсов — наверное, они не торопились к лекции, потому что она началась минут пять назад. Они все смотрели на него, словно препарировали взглядами.

И Стив, хоть его сердце и судорожно колотилось в груди, а ладони в карманах потели, почувствовал вдруг себя потрясающе — ему было плевать. Сквозь волнение он почти упивался шорохом, который навёл тут за несколько минут. Но он не переживал и не сомневался в своём поступке. Ему просто было совершенно всё равно, что все эти люди подумают о нём. Меньше полугода — меньше полугода, и эти стены забудут его, как забывали всех до него, как позабудут всех, кто будет после. Если только он не прогремит с выпускной работой так, чтобы это запомнилось надолго.

Уже внутри, у пустой лестницы на второй этаж, его остановила раскрасневшаяся Хелен. Словно бежала навстречу из учительской, окнами выходящей на тот самый газон.

— После лекции зайди к миссис Летс. Что ты устроил?

Стив опустил голову и мечтательно улыбнулся. Глянул на неё искоса.

— Отчитает меня?

— Откуда я знаю? Как бы того парня не уволили. Ты ведь несовершеннолетний.

Всего на миг больно кольнуло внутри, но Стив погасил это чувство усилием воли.

— Надеюсь, она не настолько свихнулась на правилах.

— Поаккуратнее с выражениями, — строго попросила Хелен и нахмурилась. — Ты что, под кайфом? Ну-ка, посмотри на меня? Роджерс, чтоб тебя.

Стив поднял на неё глаза и позволил рассмотреть зрачки. Хмыкнул, глядя на недоумевающее лицо Хелен и чувствуя, как больше не давит на плечи осточертелый чужой костюм. Пояснил:

— Я чист. Влюбился просто.

И широко, свободно улыбнулся.


	23. Chapter 23

Стиву очень нравилось в кабинете у миссис Фриды Летс. Отчасти потому, наверное, что он крайне редко посещал его. Отчасти потому, что это было одно из самых уютных мест на земле, где ему довелось побывать. Словно небольшую, но чрезмерно укомплектованную библиотеку совместили с арт-музеем, где безумный смотритель перепутал эпохи и стили и развесил картины по стенам в сумбурном беспорядке. Моне тут соседствовал с Боттичелли, а Айвазовский — с «Купанием красного коня» и ранним Ван Гогом. Заключительный штрих, потрясающий шик добавляла этому просторному и одновременно захламлённому помещению небольшая кофе-машина, спрятавшаяся в углу на небольшом столике у стеклянной балконной двери.

Здесь пахло всем тем, что Стив так любил. Книжной пылью, кофе и едва уловимо — масляными красками. Возможно, в шкафу за спиной что-то усердно читающей миссис Летс ждали своей участи не до конца просохшие работы младших курсов.

Она ему нравилась. Когда Стив только прочитал «Поттера», первое, что он подумал, что миссис Летс — реальное воплощение Минервы Макгонагалл. Высокая и худощавая, полуседая, в модных очках на лесочной оправе и всегда при строго скрученных в причёску волосах, она заставила его сесть на мягкий диванчик и ждать, пока освободится, всего лишь движением пальца — даже не оторвалась от своих чрезвычайно важных бумаг. И Стив послушался. У него даже и мысли не возникло в голове, чтобы противиться воле миссис Летс. И сейчас его от трепета и волнения ожидания выговора спасало только то, что он впервые за чёрт знает какое время, может, даже впервые в жизни, чувствовал, что сделал что-то, что должен был — согласно своим внутренним желаниям, в гармонии с собой. Чувство это эйфорической теплотой растекалось по телу словно из лёгких при каждом вдохе, и ждать своей участи было ничуть не страшно. Даже любопытно. Тем более в такой приятной обстановке.

Правда, в какой-то момент Стив подумал, что миссис Летс нагнетает. Заставляет его ждать, чтобы он подумал о своём поведении, к примеру, а сама занимается делами, которые не требуют столь скорого решения. Но стоило только присмотреться к ней, как Стив отмёл эту мысль. На высоком благородном лбу изгибом бархана залегла задумчивая складка. На секунду Стив представил миссис Летс в другом антураже и одежде. Обязательно с богатым парчовым тюрбаном на голове и тяжёлой длинной нитью жемчуга, дважды обёрнутой вокруг длинной тонкой шеи. В неброском восточном одеянии на фоне пёстрых шерстяных ковров. Стив сам не мог бы сказать, почему в его голову пришли именно такие картины. Может, мягкий, чуть золотистый цвет кожи поспособствовал этому, или то, как миссис Летс щурила свои прозрачные глаза за стеклами очков. Или её руки с длинными тонкими узловатыми пальцами, на которых странным образом соседствовали перстни с крупными полудрагоценными камнями в оригинальных и простых оправах. Стив понял, что его собственные руки чешутся достать из сумки свой скетч и потихоньку зарисовать её — смотря на оригинал и рисуя ту, что видел в своей голове. Словно сказочник-волшебник, меняющий реальность чернилами и карандашом.

— Мистер Роджерс? — услышал он вдруг и очнулся, вытаскивая руку, так и не нащупавшую скетчбук, из сумки.

Фрида Летс смотрела на него, положив очки в невидимой оправе аккуратно и ровно перед собой. Она казалась усталой, и Стив еле поборол в себе желание предложить ей кофе в её же кабинете. Прямой и нечитаемый взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Впрочем, и плохого не обещал. Стив прокашлялся и сказал:

— Я на выпускном году обучения, мэм. Мы давно знакомы. Можно просто Стив.

Тень улыбки коснулась уголка её широкого рта. Она вздохнула чуть глубже и постучала по столу костлявым длинным пальцем, ненадолго уводя взгляд в сторону.

— Стив. Хорошо, — мягко и задумчиво сказала она, глядя в окно. После чего посмотрела ему в глаза и спросила: — И что прикажете делать с вашей выходкой? Расценивать как акт протеста? Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы с Натали очень дружны. Но это не повод вести себя столь вызывающе в колледже. Тем более, что никаких чрезвычайных мер за их возмутительное поведение я не приняла — всё ещё надеюсь на…

— Простите, мэм, — проговорил Стив, хмурясь, не пытаясь перебить, но и промолчать не в силах: — Вы думаете, я… Потому что Нат?..

— А зачем же ещё тебе делать столь эпатажные вещи ещё и на виду у половины колледжа? — удивлённо спросила миссис Летс. — Мне придётся принести извинения мистеру Барнсу за поведение своих нахальных учеников. Будет очень воспитанно с твоей стороны сделать то же самое.

Стив тихо, едва слышно рассмеялся, тут же закрывая рот рукой — потому что и без того серый и усталый взгляд Фриды Летс заледенел до прозрачности.

— И что же в этом смешного, дорогой Стив? Не прояснишь?

— Дело в том, что, — Стив тронул нос, успокаивая новый приступ смеха, — мэм, простите, но вы неправильно всё поняли. Баки, хм… мистер Барнс, он не был против. Вроде как.

Он сказал это и медленно поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с взглядом напротив. В глазах миссисс Летс отражалось понимание, и от этого светлая радужка словно становилась ярче и темнее. Она чуть склонила голову набок и прищурилась; затем нашла очки слепым, неосознанным движением, сунула кончик дужки в рот и прикусила его.

— То есть… Ты и мистер Барнс…

— Мы вроде как вместе, — договорил Стив и, понимая, что сделал для погребения себя всё, что мог, принялся ждать, пока разверзнется что-нибудь — или небо над головой, чтобы метать молнии, или пол под ногами — чтобы опалить пятки адским огнём. Однако ничего из этого не торопилось происходить. Только директор миссис Летс смотрела пристально и изучающе.

— Неожиданно. И давно?

Стив искренне задумался и начал припоминать.

— По всему выходит, что около месяца.

— Почему же только сейчас ты решился так бурно и публично проявить чувства? Совпадение?

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Миссис Летс. Если моя выходка хоть как-то отвлечёт внимание от истории с Наташей, я буду только рад. Но я не думал об этом заранее. Хотите — верьте, хотите — нет. Всё случилось само собой по велению третьей силы. Я возвращался с ланча и просто понял, что не могу пройти мимо него. Можете считать, что меня прорвало. Такое бывает с творческими людьми.

Стив сказал и только потом понял, что это прозвучало несколько грубовато: миссис Летс была отличным теоретиком и историком искусства, но никакого особенного таланта к живописи, скульптуре, дизайну или чертежам с конструированием у неё не было. Что никак не уменьшало её профессиональных качеств в теоретической сфере. Однако, Стив посчитал должным извиниться.

— Простите меня. Я хотел сказать…

— То есть, ты утверждаешь, что всё произошло само собой? — перебила директор, никак не отреагировав на его оговорку и извинения.

— Я был на подъёме, — согласно кивнул Стив. — Я сейчас много рисую. Чувства меня вдохновляют.

— Точно с таким же успехом чувства могут привести к творческому кризису, так что не рассчитывай на них всерьёз, это слишком ненадёжная опора, — устало ответила миссис Летс, словно спуская часть напряжения и позволяя своей спине немного расслабиться. — И что мне с вами всеми делать? — она снова тихо вздохнула, вдруг надела очки на переносицу и посмотрела на него сквозь стёкла, которые искажали её глаза ближе к краю линзы. — Вроде осень, не весна. А у вас пора любви.

Стив опустил подбородок вниз и принялся рассматривать трещинки на тёмном деревянном столе. Высветленная чёлка свесилась вниз, закрывая лицо, и Стив был рад этому — он никак не мог перестать улыбаться и чувствовал себя от этого несколько глупо.

Директор подумала ещё немного, постучала пальцем по столу и размеренно, строго произнесла:

— Прошу вас впредь воздержаться от тесных физических контактов и публичной демонстрации нежных чувств на территории школы «Парсонс». Ты меня понял? Я не собираюсь читать тебе мораль, но хочу, чтобы в моём заведении дети учились, а не думали о том, как бы остаться наедине друг с другом. Мы договорились?

Стив кивнул. Конечно, требование было логично и знакомо. Всё своё время учёбы в «Парсонс» до встречи с Баки он провёл именно так — каждую свободную минуту читал записанные лекции, учебники или рисовал. А сейчас… словно увидел жизнь в красках, просто додумавшись стереть с пыльного заляпанного стекла слой грязи рукавом. И те ослепили его. И наполнили жизнь теплом и новым потрясающим до глубины смыслом. Он всего этого не сказал, конечно. Но даже думать об этом было приятно.

— Надеюсь, что это не повторится. Иначе в Лондон на зимний интенсив полетите не вы, а кто-нибудь другой. Мне придется снять вашу кандидатуру с рассмотрения из-за грубого нарушения устава колледжа.

Стив ошарашенно моргнул, ничего не понимая.

— Лондон?

— Именно. Сегодня днем пришёл факс от наших партнеров из Колледжа Искусств Челси. Если ты слышал, это один из шести институтов, входящих в Лондонский Университет Искусств. Это серьёзное заведение с мировым именем. В первой половине января там будут проходить интенсивные творческие курсы по нескольким направлениям. Для лучших представителей колледжей-партнёров существует льготная программа по обмену студентами. Мы в состоянии отправить туда нескольких человек, не сделав дыру в бюджете. Ты сможешь взять с собой пару своих картин и показать их широкой публике. Также нужно будет посещать все творческие встречи и занятия по выбранному из их списка направлению, в идеале — вести онлайн-дневник в «Фэйсбуке» и «Инстаграмме» для всех желающих наблюдать за происходящим отсюда. Это ещё и немалая реклама для тебя как художника. После фестиваля вернёшься сюда обновлённым и подтянувшим свою специализацию.

Информация лилась из неё, медленно заползая в уши, но осознать всё никак не выходило. Зимние интенсивы в Лондоне. В Лондоне! Да он в жизни дальше пригорода Нью-Йорка не уезжал. По крайней мере, в одиночку и в сознательном возрасте. Но, чёрт, это же такая… возможность? Шанс?

Сердце взволнованно колотилось в груди, но разогнанная им кровь не помогала думать лучше — он чувствовал себя, словно стал замершим оттиском на фотокарточке. Сейчас должен был выпрыгнуть кто-то с фотоаппаратом, обсыпать конфетти, ослепить мощной вспышкой и прокричать: «Бинго, чувак! Тебе наконец крупно повезло!» Те нелепые фото с удивленными лицами.

Он не чувствовал радости. Недоумение и неверие — пожалуй. Он был так шокирован, что не знал, о чём в первую очередь спросить директора. Она ничуть не помогала — сидела напротив и смотрела на него мягким, неуловимо изменившимся взглядом. Словно давала время очухаться.

— М-м… это очень круто, — наконец, выдавил из себя Стив.

— Не торопись, — кивнула миссис Летс. — Я понимаю, что ошарашила тебя. Подумай сам, обсуди эту возможность с семьёй. Принимающая сторона берёт на себя все расходы, связанные с размещением и нахождением на их территории. Мы оплатим перелёт. Он, конечно, довольно долгий, но Стив, — она вдруг подбадривающе улыбнулась, тепло и доверительно: — Такие возможности случаются раз. Я очень долго обрабатывала моих коллег из Лондонского Университета. Несколько лет бесплодных попыток, и вот результат. Я бы хотела, чтобы от курса Изящных Искусств поехал именно ты. Я отправлю туда самых толковых ребят, чтобы они углубили свои знания и расширили творческий взгляд, по-другому увидели реальность. Чтобы имя нашей школы писали потом в ваших биографиях, и мы могли гордиться этим.

Стив слушал. Понимал. И все равно не мог подобрать нужных слов. Первичное ошеломление перетекало в недоверчивое любопытство, в предположение, что это какая-то ошибка, но нет — Фрида Летс сидела так близко, напротив него, и ждала хоть какой-нибудь реакции.

Он шумно выдохнул.

— Правда, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Я шёл к вам, ожидая взбучки, а тут…

— Просто скажи спасибо, — она чуть приподняла уголок широкого рта. — И освободи уже мой кабинет, мне нужно доделать кое-какие дела. В понедельник я вывешу на информационном стенде утверждённые списки.

Стив, слушаясь, встал и подхватил свою сумку. Тело вело себя, словно деревянное — двигалось едва-едва. С большим усилием он улыбнулся, попрощался и вышел из директорского кабинета.

В себя он пришёл только на улице, на свежем прохладном воздухе, поравнявшись с решёткой ворот; с удивлением обнаружив, что как-то умудрился натянуть на голову шапку и всунуть руки в рукава куртки-флоры. Торопливо застегнув замок под самое горло, он оглянулся. Баки нигде не было видно. И хотя первое, что он хотел сделать — это вывалить на него всё, что с ним сейчас произошло, он подумал, что это к лучшему. И побрёл в сторону сабвея, чтобы добраться до дома пораньше. Удивительно, но с каждым шагом и с каждым вдохом состояние эйфорического шока отпускало его, и он всё больше уверялся, что это какая-то нелепица. Такого просто не могло случиться, не с ним. И отчего-то эти мысли успокаивали, возвращали его привычное внутреннее состояние, когда жизнь тяжела, но при этом совершенно понятна и привычна, и чтобы как-то держаться на плаву, надо или пахать, не разгибаясь, или… хм, рисовать картины Говарду Старку. И разве стоило от неё ожидать каких-то милостей?

Решив, что ему лучше отвлечься и не углубляться в размышления, он сунул в уши вакуумные таблетки и включил на айфоне «Sing» группы, которую уже давно не выбирал странный рандом его плеера. Закрыл глаза, чуть покачивая головой в такт, и облокотился о стеклянную дверь вагона, отдаваясь ощущению скорости, с которой поезд сабвея нёс его под землёй.

На самом деле, Стив немного стыдился той умиротворяющей радости, которую неизменно ощущал, возвращаясь в пустую квартиру. Он обожал свою семью, но порой тишина и одиночество — это именно то, что торкало и расслабляло намного лучше алкоголя. От алкоголя клонило в сон, желание растечься по горизонтальной поверхности доминировало над остальными. Тишина пустой квартиры словно нашёптывала: «Действуй!» Вот только за что именно хвататься первым, он не знал. Решил немного полежать на кровати в позе морской звезды и подумать. Стив научился ценить эти короткие моменты.

Сестра, выглянувшая из дверного проёма «женской спальни», как последнее время он окрестил их комнату, страшно его напугала.

— Стив?

— Марго? Чтоб тебя… — сердце мгновенно разогналось до скачки с препятствиями, он оперся рукой о стену и другой показал ей кулак: — Зачем пугаешь?

Она улыбнулась без малейшей тени вины и подняла зажатые в руке наушники:

— Мне показалось, что я услышала шум, вот и выглянула. А это ты свою неподъёмную сумку на пол бухнул.

Стив знал, что спорить с Марго бесполезно. Так что занялся своим дыханием, чтобы успокоить и равномерно распределить в своём теле выплеск адреналина.

— Обедала?

— В школе ещё.

— А где Элис?

— Пятница, — протянула Марго, медленно уплывая обратно за угол спальни. — У неё танцы. Мама сегодня забирает. Ты, кстати, неожиданно рано.

Конечно, рано, подумал Стив, всего лишь шесть и за окном ещё серо, а не темно.

— У тебя были планы? — он изогнул бровь, заглядывая внутрь комнаты. Сестра уже укладывалась обратно на свою кровать и почти надела наушники.

— Ты о чём?

Стив сделал задумчивое лицо и выдал вдруг:

— М-м, Крис?

И попал в точку — лицо Марго неуловимо оживилось, напиталось возмущением, и глаза округлились.

— Ничего подобного, придурок! Я бы не привела его сюда.

Стив смотрел на сестру какое-то время, сверля взглядом, а потом миролюбиво вздохнул:

— Я знаю.

После чего зачем-то вошёл и направился к её кровати, осторожно сел рядом, расправив чуть скомканный плед.

— Не против?

Марго вяло усмехнулась.

— Обычно сначала спрашивают, и только потом садятся.

Стив фыркнул, пристально глядя в каре-зелёные — как у отца — глаза. Марго не выдержала и тоже улыбнулась. Стив вдруг поймал это редкое ощущение, ускользающее, неверное, что они на одной волне, что они понимают друг друга, и им даже не нужно для этого много говорить. Это глубокое и тёплое родственное чувство, когда простые действия красноречивее любых слов. И только через несколько мгновений понял — она ведь тоже влюблена. Этот блеск в глазах, постоянная музыка в наушниках, задумчивые улыбки в пространство — она ведь просто бултыхается в своих чувствах, точно так же, как и он. Это осознание немного пришибло его. Надо же. Нужно было дожить до девятнадцати, чтобы влюбиться и впервые ощутить близость духа с собственной младшей сестрой. Умозаключение показалось ему столь комичным, что он едва не заржал в голос, поспешив закрыть лицо руками, и мелко затрясся.

— Ну что ты? — уныло протянула сестра. — Пришёл ржать? Так иди к себе.

Стив замотал головой. Ему просто нужна была минутка. Хорошо, полминутки. Он в порядке.

— Что слушаешь? — спросил он, ещё улыбаясь.

— Кемиклов. Хим. Всего понемногу, — пожала она плечами. Делая вид, словно это совсем не важно. Нашла, кого обманывать. Такие совпадения казались Стиву не иначе, как знаками откуда-то с изнанки их мира.

Он посмотрел на сестру, осознавая, как она выросла, какой стала красавицей и, наверняка, умницей. И какой-то парень ошивался рядом с ней, а он его даже не видел.

— Он хорошо к тебе относится? — спросил вдруг.

Марго уставилась на него во все глаза.

— Вроде. Мне особо не с чем сравнивать.

— Это просто чувствуется, — ответил он. — Тебе хорошо с ним?

Он понял, что смущает её, потому щёки Марго стали розоветь, а взгляд она отвела.

— Нормально. Он… симпатичный. Высокий. Мы гуляем после школы, когда есть свободное время. Разговариваем. Ничего особенного.

— Держитесь за руки? Поцелуи?

Марго посмотрела на него говорящим ярким взглядом, поджав губы, и Стив понял — ничего больше не скажет. Она права. Это походило на допрос. А он всего лишь хотел поговорить на общую для них тему. Вздохнул и почесал затылок — там за правым ухом под дужкой оправы порой зудела кожа, словно от местной аллергии.

— Я не упрекаю тебя ничуть, — признался он. — У меня самого намного большие проблемы.

— С чего вдруг? — недоверчиво спросила Марго. Но любопытство явно перевешивало недоверчивость.

— Ты слышала, я обещал маме пригласить на День Благодарения свою девушку?

— Она отказалась? — чуть нахмурилась сестра.

— Я ещё не приглашал, — мотнул головой Стив. — И проблема не в этом. Ты ведь умеешь хранить тайны?

Марго уверенно кивнула. Он и так знал ответ. И если Стив хоть немного умел читать сестру по глазам, сейчас в её голове уже проносились десятки сценариев, что же не так с девушкой её брата. Беременна? Горбата? Странная? Стив только усмехнулся.

— Фишка в том, что моя девушка — парень. В смысле, это просто парень. Самый обычный…

Марго мелодично, по-мальчишески присвистнула.

— Мама знает?

— Откуда?

— То есть, ты хочешь устроить ей сюрприз? — Марго удивленно подняла свои темные брови. — Это жестоко.

Стив молчал. У него была такая малодушная мысль, но он знал, что не поступит так.

— Думаешь, нужно сказать?

— Обязательно, — горячо ответила она, вдруг касаясь его руки пальцами и обхватывая запястье. — Ты должен рассказать ей. Это не та штука, из которой получится приятный сюрприз. Мама не оценит.

Стив глубоко вздохнул. Уселся поудобнее и привалился спиной к стене.

— Ты очень просто приняла.

— Наверное, в глубине души догадывалась.

Стив нахмурился, взглядом требуя объяснений.

— Ну, — Марго задрала глаза наверх, словно задумалась. — Стив, тебе девятнадцать. И ни одной девушки. Я понимаю мамину радость, теперь, возможно, немного преждевременную…

Он не удержался и толкнул её коленкой в бок — совсем легко, но Марго подбросило — она боялась щекотки и тычков под рёбра.

— Сейчас это нормально. В моём классе есть несколько ребят, которые встречаются и с девочками, и с мальчиками. Над ними насмехаются и шутят ничуть не больше, чем над другими. Так что для меня это не странно. Хотя, признаюсь, интересно. Пожалуй, я теперь буду постоянно думать об этом, пока не увижу его.

Стив осознал медленно, но когда дошло, очень смутился. Наверняка, Марго порой такими вот выпадами мстила за их бурное детство. Они делили игрушки и дрались друг с другом так же горячо, как потом плакали в крепких объятиях и утешали друг друга, когда перепадало от отца за шум. Средним детям всегда сложнее: сначала им достается от старших, а едва подрастают и думают, что вот теперь они на коне, как рождается малявка. И если старший ребенок уже умеет вовремя исчезать с поля боя, то среднему теперь достается от этой мелочи, которая, чтоб её, тоже претендует на любовь и ласку, и общие игрушки. Жизнь в постоянной борьбе за место под солнцем закаляла, как ничто другое, Стив был в этом уверен. Поэтому выносил тараканов Марго стоически, насколько позволяла воля и выдержка.

— Он тебе понравится, — зачем-то сказал Стив.

— Надеюсь, — хмыкнула Марго.

Стив уже встал и хотел уйти в свою комнату, чтобы все-таки переодеться и принять душ, пока нет мамы с Элис, но остановился у дверного косяка и спросил с улыбкой:

— Хим? Серьезно? Они ведь уже древность, хоть и концентрированный секс. Я думал, ты слушаешь что-то вроде Ланы дель Рей.

В него все-таки прилетела маленькая мягкая подушка. Стив поймал её, чувствуя, как тревога понемногу отпускает. Сестра тоже улыбалась, хотя уже явно устала от его общества. Стив сказал вдруг, становясь предельно серьёзным:

— Если у тебя когда-нибудь возникнет проблема… какая угодно. Ты можешь прийти ко мне в любое время. И я сделаю все, что могу, чтобы помочь тебе разобраться с ней.

Марго посмотрела на него и так же серьезно ответила:

— Я знаю.

Когда Стив раздевался в своей комнате, пришла смс от Баки.

«Я наконец-то дома. Как же хочется есть. В холодильнике только яйца :(»

«Пожарь их» — с улыбкой набрал Стив и отправил. Ему доставляло странное удовольствие видеть значок того, что Баки печатает ему ответ. Возможно, как и он, полуголый. Или уже колдующий над сковородой. Уставший, еще не вымывшийся и наверняка пахнущий рабочим потом… Стив тяжело сглотнул.

«Яичница хороша с утра. Сейчас я хочу мяса».

«Боюсь, я тут бессилен :D» — набрал Стив, с широкой улыбкой ожидая ответа. — «Я собираюсь в душ. Можем исправить упущение в плане мяса завтра».

Он отправил и откинул телефон на плед, чтобы стянуть с себя джинсовые штаны, сидящие на нем очень плотно.

Ответ пришел, когда он вытряхивался из второй штанины:

«Хочу к тебе в душ».

Стив перечитал его раз пятьдесят, прежде чем смог совладать с собой и выпустить телефон из пальцев. Только для того, чтобы схватить снова и судорожно набрать, путаясь в буквах:

«Мне нравится эта идея».

О, Стив буквально горел, смутно представляя подобную возможность. Дыхание его участилось, он облизнул пересохшие губы. Он ждал с нетерпением, что Баки ответит ему. Тот писал подозрительно долго.

«Не дразни меня на голодный желудок. Это нечестно».

Стив возмутился и начал набирать:

«Это еще кто кого…» — но не успел. Баки прислал ему:

«Черт, горит! Буду ждать тебя завтра, работаю до 16».

«Отлично».

Стив ответил и поставил в конце легкомысленный смайлик. Потом подумал, что это слишком, покачал головой и стёр его.

Но планам не суждено было сбыться: мама вернулась вместе с Элис и потянутой лодыжкой. Нога опухла в голеностопном суставе, и мама еле дошла до дома. О субботнем медленном и вязком дне в обществе парня, от которого у него отключалась способность мыслить, можно было даже не думать. Но Стив не мог не думать. Он сноровисто растирал ногу с противоотечным кремом, пока мама лежала на кровати, а Элис с Марго бегали вокруг с поручениями, и старался не подавать виду, как сильно он разочарован. Как он ждал завтрашнего дня. Он прекрасно умел прятать внутри истинные эмоции, но именно сейчас от этого было противно и больно. Он должен был подменить маму завтра в доме престарелых — и это его объективная реальность, с которой он давно свыкся. Вариантов не было.

Просто не стоило сходить с рельс и срываться вниз с моста, как поезд на полном ходу — вот что он подумал. Нужно быть холоднее и спокойнее. Тогда не придётся разочаровываться.

Стив никому не сказал о возможности поездки в Лондон — сам ещё не до конца в неё верил и решил подождать официальных приказов из колледжа. Растрепать всем, а после лишиться её — о, нет, ему не нужен был такой удар.

Приготовив вместе с девочками быстрый ужин, он поел без особого вкуса, как можно искреннее улыбнулся всем и ушёл к себе, чтобы лечь пораньше. Несколько раз доставал телефон, смотрел на тёмный кран и откладывал в сторону, прежде чем написать.

«Бак, прости, завтра ничего не выйдет. Мама подвернула лодыжку, и я буду заменять её в „Тёплом Приюте“».

«Пускай поскорее поправляется», — пришёл незамедлительный ответ. И ещё: — «Очень жаль, что не увидимся. Я работаю в другом месте. Не знал, как дождаться завтра. Оказывается, ждать придётся дольше».

У Стива медленно, но очень густо потеплело в груди.

«Всего день».

«Целый день», — выделил Баки, и Стив улыбнулся.

«Буду спать. Спокойной ночи».

И этот придурок написал:

«Красивых снов», а после подмигивающий смайл и смайл, где двое страстно целуются. И пошлое бьющееся сердце.

Стив потушил экран и сунул телефон под подушку: отвечать на приятную провокацию не было сил, будильник был заведён на семь, и он должен был поспать. К счастью, измученный организм был с ним солидарен.

В доме престарелых, как часто или редко Стив ни работал там, он старался не заводить любимчиков — чтобы не привязываться слишком самому и не обнадёживать зря стариков. Но они всё равно появлялись — к примеру, мистер Грэйфс, седой, длинный как палка старик, которого приходилось выкатывать на улицу в кресле-каталке: его ноги отказывали при долгих прогулках, а внутри помещения он передвигался короткими перебежками, опираясь на ходунки. И эти проблемы с непослушанием собственного тела не смогли вытравить из него благодушия и ироничного взгляда на мир — ирония у мистера Грейфса была доброй и очень похожей на обычный юмор. Стив ценил эту способность быть искренне позитивным и улыбчивым — не для того, чтобы не лезли с вопросами и не спрашивали, как здоровье и настроение, отстали наконец; а потому, что это было его сутью: позитив буквально струился изнутри, сочился из этого старика — в словах и взгляде из-под кустистых бровей. Стиву было очень комфортно ухаживать за ним и разговаривать. Ясно, что со сварливым и пессимистичным пожилым человеком в сто раз сложнее найти общий язык — но Стив и не ставил таких целей. Он всего лишь заменял маму и был очень рад, когда тяжёлая работа внезапно превращалась в интересное времяпровождение в приятной компании.

Он выкатил коляску на улицу и пошёл неторопливым шагом по аллее окружавшего приют парка. Земля промёрзла от ночного заморозка и хрустко ложилась под ноги тонкой посеребрённой коркой. Газоны пожухли и выглядели уныло. Именно тут стриг траву Баки в тот раз, когда он почти узнал его. Когда они ещё…

— Мистер Грейфс?

— Да, сынок?

Стив замялся, не зная, будет ли его любопытство уместным.

— Вы помните свою первую любовь?

Старик хохотнул.

— Конечно. Девушка из цветочного магазина. Я месяц ходил мимо и только смотрел на неё через стекло витрины. Потом случайно услышал, что её зовут Грейс. Грейс и Грэйфс, не чудо ли? — он снова громко фыркнул. — Вижу её, как наяву. Тонкую, темноволосую и всю в цветах. Я был так влюблён, что даже пробовал писать стихи, не дай боже кто их найдёт.

— Сколько вам было?

— Хм… одиннадцать или двенадцать, кажется.

Стив поджал губы и шумно выдохнул:

— Очень смешно.

А старик совершенно искренне посмеялся, поворачивая голову и пытаясь поймать взгляд:

— Конечно, смешно. Ты спросил про первую любовь, я и ответил.

Стив нахмурился, формулируя:

— Я имел в виду… чтобы не безответно. Чтобы были чувства с обеих сторон.

— О, — мистер Грейфс задумался. — Тогда, конечно, много позже. Сколько мне лет, ты думаешь, сынок? Я родился в год, когда Штаты уже отбомбили по Хиросиме и Нагасаки. Я горжусь тем фактом, что ещё не присутствовал в мире, когда творилось это безобразие. Во время моей молодости всё было совсем не так, как сейчас у вас, современных юношей. Взяться за руки, приобнять за талию уже было большим шагом. Так что, как ни крути, моей первой — и последней любовью осталась моя жена, пускай ангелы укрывают её на ночь тёплым одеялом. Я был первым у неё и страшно гордился этим фактом. Она никогда не верила, что стала первой девушкой для меня — а я не торопился разубеждать. Сейчас это не модно и считается едва ли не стыдным. Но, я скажу тебе, раньше к девушкам относились трепетнее. Не получалось по-другому. Бывало, посмотришь — и уже хочется на руках нести. Можешь не верить, но я помню первые дни, как мы встретились, особенно ярко. Касания пальцев, каждый долгий взгляд, который до нутра пробирал. Словно было вчера. Хоть и прошла целая жизнь, и Лайла несколько лет как умерла. А я всё помню.

Он замолчал, а Стив не смог продолжить беседу. Тишина не тяготила, совсем тихо поскрипывали колёса кресла-каталки. Он шёл и думал, зачем вообще спросил об этом.

— Отбери у меня память — и я стану другим человеком, — вдруг сказал Грейфс. — Я счастлив, что мне есть, что помнить.

Стив улыбнулся краешками губ.

Уже вечером после смены, поужинав вкуснейшим жульеном и салатом, Стив спрятался от благодарности мамы и всего мира в своей комнате и понял, что больше не может — он хотел Баки. Хотел услышать его. Хотел так, что начинался лёгкий мандраж.

Стив даже не написал предварительно — просто выбрал контакт и нажал на вызов. Баки не отвечал долго, и Стив даже покосился на часы — не так уж и поздно. Всего десять.

— Стив?

Если бы была инъекция, вызывающая неконтролируемое тепло внутри и дрожь по всему телу, и мурашки по коже — то это была она.

— Привет, — глухо сказал он, закрывая глаза. В комнате и без того было темно, но закрыв глаза, он удваивал темноту и мог фантазировать о чём угодно, ныряя в свои мысли. Стив дошёл до кровати и рухнул на неё, усталый, измождённый и очень счастливый. — Я так соскучился, — с комом в горле сказал он.

— Я сильнее, — не остался в долгу Баки. Его голос, тихий и грудной, низкий, отдавался в теле новыми и новыми волнами мурашек. И Стив ни черта не мог с этим поделать — просто лежал и дрожал, думая о том, как не хватает сейчас успокаивающих, тёплых объятий.

— Завтра? — спросил Стив, сглатывая. Голос плохо слушался.

Баки дышал в трубку, размеренно и глубоко.

— Приезжай, как проснёшься.

Стив улыбнулся. Он не сразу заметил, что совсем легко гладит себя — касается свободной рукой одними кончиками пальцев, скользя от живота до груди и обратно. Даже по футболке, ощущение слишком дразнило. Он судорожно выдохнул.

— Стив? — спросил Баки хрипло. — Ты… трогаешь себя?

Стив распахнул глаза.

— С чего ты взял?

Баки на той стороне явно улыбался.

— Ты странно дышишь. Неровно. Очень сексуально. Я не против, если ты…

— Я не трогаю, — тихо возмутился Стив, сжимая телефон в одной и плед — в другой руке. Он совершенно не собирался признаваться Баки, что, чёрт, да. У него была такая мысль. Стыд какой.

— А я трогаю, — просто выдохнул в трубку Баки, и Стива так накрыло, что он убрал телефон от уха и несколько секунд лежал, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Словно у маленькой глупой пойманной птицы.

Когда он вернул телефон к уху, Баки дышал с присвистом, тяжело, и было невозможно слушать это и никак не реагировать. Стива опалило желанием и ударило им же в область затылка, когда он на самом деле представил, как Баки, лёжа на диване внизу… Или, может, развалившись на своей кровати…

Стив с силой закусил нижнюю губу, заставляя себя перестать. У него и так стояло до боли — смешно сказать, от одного звука чужого возбужденного дыхания.

— Почему ты не отвечал? — сдавленно спросил он.

— Играл, — жарко, прерывисто дыша, ответил Баки. — Давно… на гитаре не…

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив.

— Я здесь, — прошептал он.

Стив задрожал. Ему было так хорошо и одновременно так плохо, что он уже не рад был, что позвонил.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — попросил он, сглатывая по сухому и с силой жмуря глаза. — Повтори.

— Я здесь, Стиви, я так близко, что… что…

Он не закончил, только судорожно выдохнул в трубку. Послышался какой-то шум, после чего Баки произнёс:

— Чёрт. Мне так неловко.

— Просто… молчи, — попросил его Стив, улыбаясь сам себе.

— Я услышал твой голос, и…

— Я знаю, — прошептал Стив. — Дождись меня завтра?

— Обязательно. Обязательно, Стиви.

Баки сказал это так бархатно, ждуще и хрипло, что Стив не выдержал — нажал на отбой, откинул телефон подальше и взялся за член, сжимая так, как обычно никогда не делал. Боль и незамутнённое острое удовольствие, и пара смазанных, неловких движений кистью, чуть задевающих крайней плотью набухшую головку — и он конвульсивно дёрнулся, выгибаясь и кончая куда-то в темноту.

В комнате тут же запахло самым стыдным из всех возможных запахов. Таким тяжёлым, таким однозначным. Его было не спрятать, пока не соберёшь все следы и не смоешь их водой.

Но сейчас Стиву было плевать. Он лежал на своей кровати в майке и приспущенных трусах, размётанный, грязный и обессиленный. Его грудь с лёгким сипом ходила вверх-вниз, качая воздух, на лбу — он чувствовал эту зябкую прохладу даже сквозь прилипшие пряди чёлки — собралась испарина. Мышцы во всём теле мелко остаточно подрагивали, прогоняя отголоски прошедшего спазма. Он всё ещё держал в руке свой член, медленно вянущий, но ещё слишком чувствительный, пульсирующий истомной, приторной сладостью. И это было так хорошо, так нестерпимо приятно.

И вместе с этим очень, очень мало.


	24. Chapter 24

— И не забудь вечером зайти в магазин, — громко сказала мама из кухни, когда он уже натянул на себя шапку с тёплой курткой-«флорой» и завязывал шнурки на втором кеде. Поздняя осень выдалась чертовски холодной в этом году, и Стив мысленно подгонял дни до Чёрной Пятницы, чтобы пройтись по модным отделам и купить себе обувь, наконец. И, может, Баки захочет пойти с ним? Он страшно хотел увидеть на нём что-то модное и сексуальное, с его телом и габаритами это было бы проще простого, потому что всё, что сейчас тот носил, лишь прятало его несомненные достоинства. Стива это не особо напрягало, но он получал очень большой процент удовольствия от визуальной картинки и просто страшно хотел почаще видеть Баки — видеть его потрясающим.

Он закончил с обувью и поднялся с небольшого пуфа, встречаясь взглядом с младшей сестрёнкой. Элис разглядывала его с любопытством, словно видела впервые. Надо думать: наверное, это был первый раз за много-много месяцев, когда в выходные он не торчал дома, занимаясь бытовыми делами, а нагло сваливал прямо после завтрака. На часах ещё одиннадцати не было.

Оглядев его придирчиво, сестра подошла и перевязала ему цветной шарф — словно он плохо лежал под подбородком. Стив замер и не стал ей мешать — ощущение чего-то непривычного и будто нереального не покидало его с того самого момента, как он сел за стол завтракать вместе со всеми и, набравшись смелости, сказал, что идёт на свидание на весь день. С той секунды скользящие многозначительные взгляды мамы и сестёр не покидали его, и он чувствовал себя несколько нервно из-за того, сколько они внимания и смысла вкладывали в его грошовое признание. И если Марго после еды тут же отгородилась от мира горкой запачканной посуды, то волнение мамы он чувствовал в самом воздухе. А Элис наблюдала и порой глупо, широко улыбалась, когда он встречался с ней глаза в глаза. О, она обожала романтические истории про принцесс и теперь явно чуяла свежую кровь. Он не собирался давать ей хоть малейшего повода для вопросов и домыслов, смело отдавая ситуацию на откуп судьбе. Он представить не мог, как отреагирует Элис и даже Марго, которая уже в курсе, на его «девушку», когда Баки придёт к ним на Благодарение. Если он, конечно, вообще придёт. Про маму вообще думать было тяжело и очень волнительно — он помнил о разговоре, который должен начать рано или поздно, и лучше бы рано, конечно, но он не мог пересилить себя вот так, сразу. Он несколько раз ловил себя на том, что начинает придумывать правильные фразы, и на этом мысль затыкалась сама собой. Он никогда не поверил бы, что признаться родителю так трудно, если бы сейчас не испытывал это дребезжащее волнение на своей шкуре — даже сейчас, когда всего лишь собирался встретиться с Баки, и это ощущение, словно все в курсе, словно все давно знают или как минимум догадываются, не покидало его.

— Желаю удачи, — Элис закончила с шарфом и, лукаво улыбнувшись, приподнялась на носочки и чмокнула его в нос. — Сегодня первый поцелуй — мой, — сказала она.

Стив закатил глаза и тут же вернул — смешно и звонко, в лоб.

— Чей же ещё. Всё, не скучайте. И дверь запри хорошенько, цепочку не забудь.

Он вышел на площадку, чувствуя на себе прожигающий взгляд сестрёнки, и постоял ещё какое-то время, слушая, как она закрывает первый и второй замок, как едва слышно шуршит собачкой. Он хотел быть уверен, что за время его отсутствия никакая пьяная компания не ввалится в его дом из-за незакрытых дверей.

Он добирался до дома Баки, словно идя на ощупь в молочно-густом тумане своих мыслей, держась за размотанную шерстяную нить. Она щекотала и грела пальцы, была путеводной — одна единственная мысль, которая вела его, как он думал, даже закрой он глаза. Они вчера говорили с Баки о таких вещах… и он ласкал себя после его слов и голоса, перематывая снова и снова свои воспоминания, представляя, фантазируя — а со зрительными образами у Стива всегда был полный порядок. И Баки с такой непередаваемой, чуть надтреснутой из-за пересохшего рта интонацией сказал, что дождётся его сегодня во что бы то ни стало, словно от этого зависело что-то крайне важное. Словно для него было очень важно, чтобы Стив пришёл.

И он даже не задумывался о собственных желаниях, не пытался анализировать — ноги сами вели его к метро, твёрдо стояли на покрытии пола, пока он трясся в вагоне сабвея, и тем же заученным путём вели к дому, чтобы сомневаться в том, хочет ли он идти туда. Хотел каждой клеточкой тела, каждым вдохом души. Страшно боялся того, что может произойти за стенами дома Баки. Но соскучился и хотел видеть его намного больше.

Настолько больше, что последнюю сотню метров едва ли не бежал — и понял это только согнувшись пополам перед дверью, пытаясь отыскать свободный ритм собственного дыхания. Ругал себя, называл дураком, едва двигая губами. А толку? Он уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь открылась перед его покрасневшим носом, и сильные руки втянули внутрь, в сонное тепло дома и одурительные ароматы кофе и специй.

Очки тут же запотели. Стив было кинулся протереть стёкла, но Баки мягко и настойчиво взял его запястья, накрыл кисти своими ладонями и начал смешно дышать на пальцы.

— Совсем замёрз, да? Доброе утро. А я кофе варю для нас. Я позавтракал уже, но оставил тебе яйцо и немного бекона, если ты не успел поесть. На плите, ещё тёплое…

— Баки, — Стив прервал его. — Сними с меня очки.

Он его не видел толком через муть плотного конденсата. Баки фыркнул.

— Ты очень забавно смотришься с белыми матовыми стёклами.

— Я знаю, — как можно ровнее ответил Стив, потому что его уже начинало трясти от ощущения того, насколько, наконец, господи, Баки близко к нему. И это осторожное касание к вискам, словно случайное, и то, как медленно он тянул на себя очки, пока дужки не выскользнули из-за ушей — Баки был таким осторожным, словно имел дело с взрывной установкой. Стив увидел его. Щетина, тёмная и жёсткая, и от этой мысли короткая волна дрожи прокатилась от крестца до лопаток. Сухие губы, чуткий нос. Тёмные пряди у скул, не грязные, но и не чистые — Баки явно не был в душе с утра, и Стив почему-то почувствовал благодарность. Он чуял с этого смешного расстояния в полшага его тёплый домашний запах. Простой и незамысловатый, ровно шедший от шеи и мерно двигающейся от дыхания груди — тепло, тепло и покой, и дом, и долгое ожидание, закончившееся встречей, были в нём.

Баки смотрел на него, и Стив никак не мог прочитать что-то конкретное в серо-голубых глазах. Словно Баки делал всё, чтобы Стив не понял, не распознал истинных сигналов. Выдало его только неосознанное немного нервное облизывание губ по кругу и то, как он безвольно наклонился чуть ниже, придвигаясь ещё немного.

— Ты правда ждал меня? — беспомощно спросил Стив. Когда трясся в метро, он не мог не думать об этом моменте, и его чёртово воображение нарисовало ему пару вариантов, где Баки выдёргивает его с улицы и торопливо раздевает в прихожей чуть ли не догола, чтобы тут же… дальше он не думал, усилием воли успокаивая разыгравшуюся фантазию. Это было невозможно, да и не этого он хотел. Но всё же…

Напряжение между ними зашкаливало, и бездействие и то, как Баки смотрел на него, медленно и вдумчиво обласкивая черты взглядом, совершенно сбивало с толку. Стив чувствовал, что сейчас колени просто подогнутся, если ничего не произойдёт.

И в этот самый миг Баки поднял руку, свою тяжёлую, рабочую ладонь, и положил её на щеку, так, чтобы держать на основании большого пальца его подбородок, а кончиком среднего, самого длинного пальца — касаться мочки уха. Стив не выдержал и притёрся к шершавой тёплой ладони, тут же закрывая глаза. Он стыдился этого порыва и ничего не мог с ним сделать — просто лёг на руку Баки удобнее, левой половиной лица, и пытался хоть немного успокоиться.

Он услышал, как шумно Баки выдохнул. Как наклонился — и пряди его растрёпанных волос щекотнули по коже.

— Стив, — шепнул он, посылая выдох в самое ухо. — Я так ждал, что едва держу себя в руках. Но я ни за что не стану делать всех тех вещей, что хочу, прямо сейчас. Я не позволю себе всё испортить. Но, Стив, ты совсем мне не помогаешь, — хрипло закончил он.

Они стояли в странной, нелепой позе соединения посреди прихожей, и от одежды, неловкого объятия, руки под щекой и собственных мыслей становилось всё жарче. Стив едва мог соображать, во всём теле он чувствовал лишь колочение сердца и заевшую на повторе мысль: «Сделай что-нибудь, сделай, ну сделай, что-нибудь, пожалуйста…» Она повторялась в разных вариациях, не кончаясь, но Баки, обнимавший его так тепло и трепетно, баюкавший на своей ладони и касавшийся кончиком носа его уха, был непробиваем, как гранитная скала.

Стив вдохнул тяжёлый и непонятный запах волос, ещё немного переступил ногами — и потёрся другой щекой о жёсткую щетину. Тоже обнял — двумя руками, намеренно медленно двигая ладонями по тёплым бокам — он хотел почувствовать каждую мимолётность между ними и придать ей смысл. Хмыкнул, сам себе удивляясь, до чего неубедительно прозвучало, и сказал тихо, на ходу подбирая правильные слова:

— Тем хуже для тебя. Потому что я не подписывался сдерживаться. Это вообще не входило в мои планы.

Он почувствовал, как Баки улыбается, своей щекой — щетина чуть царапнула кожу, и Баки выдохнул ему в ухо. Обнял чуть крепче рукой.

— Это вызов?

— Пускай и так. Что будешь делать?

— Приму его? — словно спросил его Баки и чуть отстранился, заглядывая в глаза. — А ты? Что ты будешь делать?

Стив смотрел в ответ, пялясь на собственное отражение в широких чёрных зрачках. Мысли разбежались, слова не приходили на язык.

— Сведу тебя с ума? — не осознавая, что несёт какую-то пошлую глупость, проговорил он. Сжал губы, чувствуя, как их мягкость сминается от давления, и смочил их слюной, не открывая рта. Его щеки горели огнем.

Баки прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся. И снова. И это было бы даже обидно, если бы Стив циклился на такой ерунде. Он не стал — смял пальцами футболку и кожу под ней, заставляя Баки вздрогнуть и посмотреть на него — и потянулся всем телом, привставая на цыпочки, налегая весом, пока его язык не вошёл между приоткрытых сухих губ. Пока их губы не соединились в толчке, и Стив не понял: он на самом деле припёр Баки к стене, он, в пару раз его меньше, юный, зелёный и неопытный.

Баки тяжело, с низким стоном выдохнул. Его глаза заволокло, и грудью Стив чувствовал участившиеся удары сердца. Он жёстко — господи, так, как Стив и хотел с самого начала, пока пытался отдышаться перед дверью — взял его лицо в ладони, прижимая сильнее, так, что носы сминались друг о друга — и принялся вылизывать его язык своим, горячо и так жадно, что Стив не сразу почувствовал, не сразу понял — у Баки стоит, твёрдо, крепко стоит и упирается в него через смешную преграду из белья и мягких рваных джинс. Он чувствовал его эрекцию там, где распахнутая куртка открывала запакованный в рубашку впалый живот. Это осознание опалило и словно ударило его по голове. Он, задыхаясь от эмоций, разорвал поцелуй с совершенно пошлым чмоком. Между ними на миг повисла прозрачная ниточка общей слюны — и порвалась. Баки заглянул в глаза, тяжело дыша. Мягко ему улыбнулся. Он и не думал отстраняться, вдавливаясь в Стива своим телом. Отступать было некуда — лопатки подпирала стена.

Стив заторможено понял, чему посвящена эта понимающая улыбка. Не иначе как его ошарашенному виду.

— И не испугаешься? — бархатным, низким тембром прозвучал голос Баки, отдаваясь сразу в нескольких уголках тела, ударяя по напряжению в паху.

Стив взял себя в руки и тоже улыбнулся. Ещё чего.

— И не подумаю.

— Тогда раздевайся, мой руки и за стол, — Баки очень легко отстранил его и выбрался из объятий, без какого-либо смущения на ходу поправляя обрисованный джинсами член. — У тебя пять минут. А я сварю новый кофе. Этот сбежал к чертям.

И Стив, потянув носом, со странным смешанным чувством восторга и сожаления уловил запах горелого кофе. Ну разве он виноват? Кофе — последнее, о чём он думал, пока Баки держал его в своих руках.

Пока Стив неторопливо расправлялся с остатками глазуньи и бекона, Баки не ел. Он просто сидел напротив, подпирая рукой челюсть, и смотрел на него. В конце концов Стив не выдержал.

— Ну что? — спросил он с улыбкой, поднимая взгляд.

— Ничего, — Баки отзеркалил кривоватую улыбку. — Смотрю и думаю, где оно в тебе прячется.

— Что? — заинтересовался Стив.

Баки хмыкнул и едва-едва пожал плечом:

— Не знаю. Умение кидаться вперёд, очертя голову и не думая ни о чём?

Стив приподнял брови, словно его осенило.

— Тебя раньше не припирали к стенке в собственной прихожей?

Баки прищурился.

— И этот твой острый неуёмный язык.

— Уверен, что, когда научусь, смогу тебя удивить, — нагло сказал Стив, мысленно себе поражаясь — что, что он вообще несёт? И что это за глупое выражение лица, прилипшее, словно маска, он будто бы улыбается, ухмыляется и щурится одновременно. И покусывает губы. Это что, и есть флирт? И это чёртово ощущение в груди, словно сердце сейчас выпрыгнет прямо на тарелку.

— И рот, который несёт пошлости без зазрения совести, игнорируя твой возраст и в целом невинный вид.

— Я не невинный! — вспыхнул Стив. Почему-то само слово из уст Баки звучало как провокация, на которую он с радостью поддался.

— И не милый, — кивнул Баки, улыбаясь чуточку шире.

— И не… — начал Стив и замолчал, пойманный на слове. Сжал губы крепче, сверля Баки взглядом. Тот никак не реагировал. Спросил только мягко и не обидно:

— Ты доел?

Стив посмотрел на свою тарелку. Там остался последний кусочек бекона и растёкшийся желток. Бекон он отправил в рот. А желток собрал пальцем и, глянув на Баки, облизал. Медленно, вкусно, со всех сторон — после чего вытер пальцы салфеткой.

— Отвратительно, — резюмировал Баки, когда снова начал дышать. — А хлеб на что?

— Хлеб для нутеллы, — нашёлся Стив, пока его сердце в груди пыталось пробить рёбра и взлететь. Он не знал, что творил. Это словно витало в воздухе, и Стив только подхватывал и воплощал — потому что был напряжён до предела, а эти выходки будто разряжали обстановку. — И как бы ты ни пытался меня обмануть, — добавил Стив, — тебе понравилось. Это у тебя на лбу светится вот такими вот буквами, — Стив сдвинул большой и указательный палец.

Баки не выдержал и, съехав щекой по руке, упал лицом в лежащий на столе локоть и затрясся, смеясь.

— Что? — спросил Стив, сдерживая улыбку.

— Ты просто невероятный, — простонал Баки.

Стив расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула. Его затапливало потрясающее тёплое чувство, когда он видел обычно сдержанного и немного угрюмого Баки таким вот, как сейчас — ржущим над его выходками. И пускай это было глупо — впервые ему даже не было стыдно. Оно того стоило. Смеющееся лицо, глубокие мимические морщинки и светящиеся глаза, порозовевшие щёки — он мог смотреть на такого Баки бесконечно. Не улыбаться было невозможно.

— Я могу налить кофе, пока ты тут хохочешь, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола и убирая тарелку в раковину. Сделал заметку обязательно вымыть её за собой — ему хотелось быть приятным и необременительным гостем. Ему хотелось вызывать в Баки только положительные эмоции, такие, как сейчас. И он, увлёкшись неторопливым разливанием кофе из турки по кружкам — тот отчётливо пах корицей и кардамоном — не заметил, что Баки уже стоит у него за спиной.

Он прижался сзади всем собой, тёплым и большим тренированным телом. Стив в который раз подумал, что, несмотря на ранение и печальную историю реабилитации, Баки в прекрасной форме. Наверняка он офигеет, когда увидит его без всей этой ненужной ткани сверху. Мышцы сзади чувствовались упругими и твёрдыми, от Баки фонило теплом и сдерживаемой силой — как если бы он хотел скрутить его сейчас в бараний рог, но ограничился лишь прикосновением груди к спине и бёдер — к заднице. Стив вдохнул и замер, растворяясь в ощущении. Баки грел его, не обнимая — он взял свою кружку с кофе и сделал глоток, шумно прихлебнув прямо над ухом. Стив, справляясь с оцепенением, последовал его примеру.

Он не умел так варить — у кофе Баки была мягкая нежная светлая пенка. Пряный и очень крепкий вкус с едва заметной сладостью — Стив любил много слаще и с молоком, но выбираться из-под веса Баки и вообще двигаться не хотелось.

Они стояли так и молча пили кофе, пока Стив не почувствовал, как Баки обнимает его свободной рукой — под мышкой и очень низко, над самой линией ремня, укладывая широкую ладонь под пупок. Стало страшно волнительно и в то же время намного правильнее, бежать расхотелось в тот момент, когда Баки отставил пустую кружку и наклонился над ним, прижимая к себе теснее, чтобы зарыться носом в волосы на макушке. Стив закрыл глаза. Трепет и предвкушение чего-то неизведанного переполняли. Баки прикасался к нему так, как никто никогда не трогал. Как сам Стив не касался себя — кому придёт в голову гладить свой низ живота одними кончиками пальцев, словно кошку, да ещё и получать такое острое удовольствие?

— Стив, — прошептал Баки.

— М-м?

Ничего не говоря и не спрашивая, Баки непонятным и неуловимым движением развернул его к себе лицом. Пригладил густые брови пальцами, провёл по щекам.

— Ты даже не бреешься, — сказал он с улыбкой совершенно потрясающего оттенка — словно это знание мучило его, но не улыбаться он не мог. — У тебя кожа такая мягкая.

Невесомые прикосновения кончиков пальцев неожиданно перешли в весомый нажим, когда Баки провёл по губам, сминая их и оттягивая в сторону. Стив в неожиданном для самого себя порыве потянулся следом и открыл рот, прихватывая огрубевший от мозолей большой палец и торопливо касаясь его языком.

Баки замер. Радужка его глаз едва виднелась за чернотой зрачка, он смотрелся в Стива, глядел так глубоко, что на миг стало не по себе.

— Сам не понимаешь, что творишь, — прохрипел Баки.

И тут же его рука скользнула до самого затылка, потянула на себя, заставляя приподняться, открыть рот, желать, желать, желать. Это походило на голодный укус, на столкновение и даже укрощение. Баки тяжело дышал и пил каждый его несдержанный звук — это чувство, как собственный голос вязнет в его рту, ошеломляло, а смелость и напор чужого языка, губ, ощущение превосходящей силы пугало и пьянило. Стив схватился за его предплечья, наверняка больно впившись пальцами — Баки только прижал крепче, едва ли не переламывая пополам. И неожиданно подхватил под задницу, приподнимая, оставляя на несколько бесконечных мгновений на весу, в своих руках. И Стив, испытавший дикую неловкость в первый момент, вдруг совершенно удобно и прочно закинул ноги ему на бёдра, прижимаясь всем своим худым телом, притягиваясь как можно ближе и скрещивая лодыжки у Баки за спиной. Баки тяжело дышал, неистово толкаясь языком, скользя глубоко и мокро, и его вкус был точь-в-точь как вкус Стива — горький кофе и пряный кардамон, и сдобная корица: Стив захлёбывался и барахтался в нём, чувствуя, как неосознанно трётся вставшим членом, мучительно ловя отголоски удовольствия. Этого было так мало, что Стив горько застонал. И в этот миг Баки шагнул вперёд, и Стив почувствовал под задницей твёрдую столешницу. Жалобно звякнула кружка о кружку — Баки не глядя подвинул их рукой, пока устраивал его поудобнее. Сам прижался к краю и как можно теснее придвинул Стива за поясницу к своим бёдрам. Стив заходился в восторге. Теперь они были одного роста, он даже чуть выше, и член Баки через бельё и джинсу касался его собственного, твёрдого и изнывающего. Стив никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так развратно и потрясающе одновременно. Ни на секунду Баки не переставал целоваться, крепко удерживая за затылок так, чтобы Стив и не думал запрокидывать голову или отстраняться. Ощущение от вылизывающего языка и чужой слюны взрывали внутренний спокойный мирок Стива. Он был почти уверен, что совсем скоро испачкает штаны собственной спермой — но эта мысль не вызвала паники, лишь желание отмахнуться и продолжать. Никогда не останавливаться. Баки учил его без единого слова — чуть отстранялся, когда Стив слишком широко раскрывался и наседал; подключал вторую руку, перемещая с талии на челюсть — и удерживая там, не давая перестараться. Это ненавязчивое руководство невозможно распаляло, Баки чувствовался везде, его касания расплывались по телу жидким огнём. Голова кружилась и ехала. Хотелось целоваться ещё и ещё, испытывая граничащее с конфузом возбуждение, легчайшее трение, что не приносило никакого облегчения — только больше задорило и заставляло прижиматься теснее, хотя уже больше некуда. Стив услышал свой хныкающий, просящий всхлип и не сразу поверил, что именно он издал его. Для Баки он стал чем-то особенным — оглушив жарким звуком, он расцепил их губы и отстранился, глядя куда-то вниз. Туда. Стив почувствовал пальцы Баки, расстёгивающие его тканый ремень и буквально раздирающие ширинку надвое. Он посмотрел на Баки, ловя в его взгляде свой — ошарашенный и удивлённый. Баки буквально умолял — без слов, но так и не делая ничего, кружа по джинсовой ткани рядом с расстёгнутой ширинкой, слепо водя пальцами. Стив не выдержал первым, сорванным, незнакомым голосом выдохнув:

— Ну же. Бак.

Больше не пришлось ничего говорить. Баки приподнял его, взваливая на себя, словно Стив ничерта не весил, и неловко, в несколько приёмов стянул брюки и бельё до самых колен. Ещё ниже, чтобы развести их в стороны и разместиться между. Стив поморщился от ощущения ровной столешницы под обнажённой кожей. Он почувствовал себя так неуютно и дико, что оцепенел.

— Эй, — позвал Баки. — Стиви. Посмотри на меня.

Стив, помедлив, открыл зажмуренные глаза. Сам не отследил, когда успел закрыться от происходящего. Он был всё так же возбуждён, но от уютности и запальной страсти поцелуя словно ничего не осталось. Он сидел голой задницей на столешнице в кухне Баки, и его член, ровный и твёрдый, качался сейчас между ногами. Это было так дико и неуместно, что Стив глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, переводя взгляд обратно на Баки.

Тот смотрел на него с теплотой и тяжело дышал. Ноздри чуть расширялись на каждом вдохе, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Он наклонился и коснулся кончиком носа Стива — и в этот же момент Стив почувствовал, как его член впервые взял в ладонь кто-то другой, не он сам. Он непроизвольно распахнул глаза, плывя в отражении зрачков Баки.

Это не походило на дрочку. Больше всего подходило слово жадность. Словно Баки дорвался и теперь, заставляя задыхаться и скулить, трогал его, гладил и ощупывал, вдруг срываясь на торопливые движения — и тут же снова отвлекаясь, оглаживая пальцами, цепляясь за края и уздечку, отчего Стив буквально выгибался на месте. Он беззастенчиво скользнул рукой ниже, всё так же дыша рот в рот и не расцепляя взглядов, и взял в ладонь яйца. И долго не мог наиграться, лаская до изнеможения — Стив никогда не думал, что он настолько чувствителен к этим играм. Он уже не мог держать спину и съехал по щеке Баки, царапаясь о волоски, к плечу. Уткнулся лбом, чувствуя чужие пальцы под яйцами ниже, там, где ещё немного — и… Баки скользнул туда словно случайно, тут же возвращаясь и небольно, с чувством сминая мошонку; и, наконец, всей ладонью обхватил член.

Стив застонал — тихо и как-то сдавленно.

— Я думал, ты громче, — прошептал он в ухо, чуть повернув голову. Стива это заявление привело в себя, словно пощёчина. Он вдруг невозможно остро осознал, что они на самом деле вдвоём здесь, в доме Баки, и за этими стенами всем нет совершенно никакого дела, что тут у них происходит. И можно не сдерживаться.

Оглушительный прилив крови ударил в пах. Стив отчётливо почувствовал, как в упругом хвате чужой ладони дёргается его член, и как Баки скользит сводящими с ума концентрическими кругами по головке — страшно остро, невозможно приятно.

— Влажный, — прошептал он. — Ты потёк. Чувствуешь? — и он размазал влагу по краям и уздечке, выворачивая ощущениями наизнанку, дразня, легко двигая кольцом по головке и совсем немного вниз, и снова вверх, и Стив почувствовал себя на самой грани. Громко, в голос застонал, закусив зубами ворот чужой футболки. Он больше не мог. Он словно нырнул головой вниз в тёплый сладкий кисель. Его трясло так сильно, он, кажется, ныл в голос и о чём-то просил — но Баки, опаляя тяжёлым дыханием, только замер пальцами в самом низу его члена.

Стив взвыл с досады.

— Тише. Тише. Я чувствую, как ты близко. Только одно движение — и ты кончишь. Потерпи. Сейчас отойдёт. Господи… — он шумно выдохнул и вдруг убрал руку с его шеи — Стив открыл слезящиеся глаза и увидел, как Баки быстро, сильно сжал себя через ширинку и несколько мгновений не отпускал. Стив прижался губами к тёплой шее, к твёрдости жил, спрятанных под мягкой кожей.

И в этот же момент Баки снова обнял его и задвигал рукой — сначала ласково и медленно, и Стива накрыло новым приливом, не таким острым, но каким-то глубоким и всеобъемлющим. Он весь переместился в то самое никуда, где ощущал себя комком неосуществлённого желания, свёрнутым бутоном, который стремился распуститься. Баки снова стал тискать и гладить по скользкому навершию головки, ласково тёр уздечку, и только когда Стив взмолился и, кажется, даже заплакал — только тогда начал быстро и технично мастурбировать, не подводя, а буквально толкая к оргазму каждым движением.

Стив кончил, уже ничего не соображая, вздрагивая и скуля, содрогаясь, неосознанно толкая бёдра вперёд, в чужую тёплую руку. Оргазм ошеломил его, выбивая дух и последние крохи разума. Он повис на Баки и шумно глубоко дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Баки обнимал его и мягко гладил рукой по спине, успокаивая. 

Первое, что он сделал, когда начал немного соображать — потянулся к ширинке Баки. Тот отстранился и заставил посмотреть в глаза, рукой приподнимая за подбородок.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он с намёком на усталую улыбку.

— Хочу… тебе… тоже.

— Не нужно, — он чуть качнул головой. И хоть глаза его были шалыми и пьяными, голос звучал твёрдо. Так, что Стив вскинулся. — Не сейчас.

— Ты не хочешь? Это потому, что я не умею? Но у меня тоже есть член, вообще-то.

— Бесспорное замечание, — Баки улыбнулся шире и мягко коснулся рта губами, прихватывая кожу зубами и оттягивая вперёд. — Думаешь, чужой член в руке — то же самое, что собственный? — спросил он вкрадчиво.

Стив насупился. Баки, глядя на него, только снова мокро коснулся губами, облизывая нижнюю и кусая за неё. Глаза от этого закатывались помимо воли. Баки играл нечестно, но отстаивать собственные правила не было никаких сил.

— Оставь себе хоть что-нибудь на потом, — фыркнул Баки. — Нельзя же хотеть всё и сразу.

— Я хочу, — отважно признался Стив.

Баки отстранился и снова очень серьёзно посмотрел в глаза.

— Я знаю. Поэтому у тебя есть я, чтобы ты не кинулся во все тяжкие. Ты же едва в себя пришёл. Как думаешь, на ногах удержишься?

Стив не знал. Баки всё ещё нежно мял его член, уже совсем помягчевший — и словно никак не мог перестать его трогать. Он был очень трепетен и осторожен, и эти касания не доставляли дискомфорта. Весь кулак Баки, пальцы и обнажённая кожа на ноге блестели от спермы. Зрелище завораживало. Стив сглотнул и попросил:

— Ты доведёшь меня до ванной? Я не успел с утра принять душ.

— Могу даже донести, но ты ведь не дашь, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Не дам, — подтвердил Стив. — То, что ты заставил меня стонать и кончить, не делает из меня принцессу.

Баки тихо хмыкнул и оторвал от валявшихся рядом бумажных полотенец кусок. Привёл Стива и собственную руку в подобие порядка и помог натянуть бельё и брюки. Стив ещё какое-то время стоял в тёплых объятиях сильных рук, наслаждаясь тем, как запах кофе перемешивается с тяжёлым терпким запахом секса. Он дурманил и заставлял улыбаться с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты до скольки у меня? — негромко спросил Баки, чуть покачиваясь вместе со Стивом.

— Я обещал матери заехать в Волл-март за покупками ко Дню Благодарения. Кроме этого, у меня никаких планов на сегодня.

— Приготовим что-нибудь? Я вчера купил фарша, томатов и спагетти. Можно сделать пасту.

Стив стоял, не отвечая, довольно долго. И вдруг решился:

— Ты хочешь прийти и отпраздновать День Благодарения с моей семьёй? Я бы… Я бы познакомил вас. И… ты ведь один сейчас, семья далеко. Мы могли бы…

Баки отстранился и заглянул в глаза, словно хотел найти хоть какие-нибудь подтверждения или опровержения этих слов.

— Что? Я тороплю события, да? — уныло спросил Стив.

— Нет, но, — Баки расправил собранные губы и улыбнулся. — Ты сейчас застал меня врасплох. Ты ведь серьёзно?

— Конечно, серьёзно, господи, а как ещё?

— Ты кому-то из них говорил о нас?

— Сестре.

— Матери?

Стив отвёл глаза и помотал головой.

— Она думает, что у меня девушка.

Баки вздохнул.

— Так не пойдёт. Будет плохо, если ты не поговоришь заранее. Ты прав, я отмечаю Благодарение, поедая индейку и тыквенный пирог, лёжа перед телевизором, и пересматриваю старые фильмы. Когда у Сэма есть время, мы встречаемся с парнями в клубе и пьём там в обществе друг друга. Но это не важно, я с удовольствием приму твоё приглашение. При условии, что ты поговоришь с мамой. Это важно. Но не обязательно. Если ты не готов — не страшно, я пойму. Просто познакомимся с ними как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Я готов, — вяло возразил Стив. От оргазма до сих пор сладко выкручивало и ломило мышцы, и брыкаться совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось в душ и постоять там минут десять, если Баки, конечно, не будет против.

— Тогда поговори и расскажи про меня. И спроси, какие у твоей мамы любимые цветы. Я не привык приходить с пустыми руками.

Стив улыбнулся. У него словно камень с души упал. Сам того не зная, Баки вселил в него уверенность в том, что в задуманном им знакомстве нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Что мама так же выслушает и поймёт. Конечно, далеко не факт, но что мешало ему надеяться?

Баки легонько потрепал его по волосам и подтолкнул в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Полотенца в шкафчике, выбирай любое, — сказал он, напутствуя.

И Стив, еле переставляя ноги и криво улыбаясь непонятно кому, поплёлся в душ.


	25. Chapter 25

«Какая всё-таки странная штука эта взрослая жизнь», — думал Стив, пока долго, медитативно намыливал губку за шторкой в ванне. Прошло всего ничего времени, даром, что он соврал миссис Летс про месяц, а он в этой самой ванной, в которой умывался после обморока в гей-клубе и смешанной с алкоголем экстази. Тут смотрел в зеркало на своё отражение, тут думал, почему ему так не везёт. Казалось, это было больше, чем жизнь назад. Да и сам он сейчас словно другой. Видит всё без надоевшей сероватой дымки по краям, которая вводила в уныние и заставляла задаваться одним и тем же вопросом изо дня в день — сколько ещё? Когда это дерьмо закончится, и начнётся что-то стоящее?

И вот, да, меньше месяца понадобилось, чтобы он, голый, стоял в душе на этой самой обшарпанной эмали старенькой ванны и намыливал мылом — потому что никаких гелей Стив не нашёл — губку Баки, чтобы помыться. Совсем не новую губку, явно, ей мылись не раз и не два, и если прежний Стив хотя бы мысленно завопил о негигиеничности и обошёлся бы на несколько раз обмытым мылом, то сейчас это было удовольствие, с которым сложно бороться. Мысли, которые тяжело заглушить. О том, как Баки, потный и уставший, стоит по вечерам под этим вот душем и так же намыливает свою губку, а после моет себя… везде.

Стив завис, рука, взбивающая пену, замерла. Конечно, он знал, что фаза возбуждения у него настолько быстрая, как разгон истребителя до сотни миль в час. Да и не особо его это напрягало — после затяжного периода, когда эта пугающая сфера чувственности была ему неинтересна и подобна теоретически вкусной, но совершенно неполезной и потому ненужной сладости, — он откровенно отрывался. Пускай всё это время и можно было пока сложить в одну неделю, если не меньше.

Это не напоминало фейерверки, и даже если втягивался он медленно, то сейчас чувствовал себя, словно просто перевернул страницу своей прежней жизни и внезапно охренел, увидев на обороте контент для взрослых. Он был к нему готов где-то в глубине души, это факт. Это не было озарением и не очень-то походило на панику. И всё же то новое, что свалилось на него по воле собственного тупого любопытства и Баки, который оказался таким, что у него, чёрт, снова стояло и снова — каменно… по воле этих факторов и совершенно глупого стечения обстоятельств он сейчас шагал семимильными шагами в своё, дай боже, светлое будущее.

Конечно, его немного задело то, что Баки не дал потрогать себя. Он так хотел! Но панического страха перед своей неопытностью и тем, что он, чёрт, никогда в жизни не трогал чужой эрегированный член — было всё же не меньше. Наверняка, это своеобразная игра, чтобы довести его до ручки. «Не дай Стиву дотронуться до себя — и рано или поздно он добьётся этого во что бы то ни стало». Стыдно признаться, но это работало. И желание узнать, что же там, за чужой ширинкой, такое твёрдое и горячее, накатывало с новой силой и обжигало пах. Так что, засчитав Баки очко, Стив понял — это не будет бесконечно. Абсолютный факт, что он слишком несдержан. Абсолютный факт и то, что он совершенно теряет голову от сексуального желания, даже когда Баки не делает ничего особенного. Абсолютный факт, исходя из этого, что как бы долго не хотел Баки играть с ним, нихрена из этого не выйдет. И, вероятно, Баки увидит его настоящего — и, возможно, разочаруется. Но лучше так, чем водить его за нос.

Абсолютный факт в том, Стив внезапно осознал это про себя, так и разглядывая радугу на тонкой кожице маленьких пузырьков пены: он очень хочет близости. Самой настоящей близости, с обоюдными ласками, громкими стонами, грязным шёпотом, с потом и жаром, и фрикциями. И обоюдным оргазмом: чтобы они оба кончили, и их сперма бы смешалась и размазалась между телами. Возможно, — Стив медленно сглотнул, принимаясь намыливать свою шею, грудь и плечи, так и не выходя из задумчивого транса, — это было неправильно. Они так мало знали друг о друге, но Стив совершенно точно был уверен, что это не увлечение ради того, чтобы лишиться чёртовой девственности и иметь постоянный секс. Да, сейчас чувственное затмевало собой всё и било в голову посильнее крепкого алкоголя перед едой. Да, сейчас он думал членом — странно ли это в сложившихся обстоятельствах? Но ведь то, что он уже успел узнать о Баки, отзывалось внутри груди неизменным теплом и желанием быть рядом. И ни полмысли о сексе.

Возможно, если они сделают это, — Стив снова сглотнул, намеренно обхватывая ствол члена мыльной рукой, — возможно, ему полегчает, и он перестанет так остро на всё реагировать? Будет способен к конструктивным диалогам и нормальным отношениям, во главе угла которых не поцелуи и секс?

Он не стал мастурбировать. Это казалось кощунственным в свете того, что Баки сейчас был так близко, и выйди Стив к нему в таком виде, потерял бы на время дар речи, конечно, но не оставил бы без своей помощи. Мастурбировать самому, узнав, как потрясающе ново и вкусно чувствуется на члене чужая широкая ладонь, как умело Баки делал то, что делал… и как по-другому всё это ощущалось для Стива, — было глупым расточительством. Почему-то он уверенно думал, что Баки был бы не против трогать его хоть весь день, если бы он попросил. Вот только какой нормальный человек попросит об этом на, хм-м, втором или третьем свидании? Может, он просто не был нормальным, и стоило с этим смириться?

Стив вздохнул. Серьёзно, Баки даже приблизительно не был в курсе, какой ворох неудовлетворённости и проблем ему достался. Его было даже немного жаль. Совсем немного. Во-от столечко.

Стив, как мог, помыл спину и задницу, с чувством тяжёлого тёмного удовольствия несколько раз прошёлся губкой под яйцами и между ягодиц. Шампунь у Баки был самый простой, огромная банка «Хэд энд Шолдерс», уже подходящая к концу. Стив смыл с себя остатки пены, игнорируя пульсацию в паху, и вытерся висевшим на крючке полотенцем, отчётливо пахнувшим Баки. Он, словно животное, хотел пропитаться запахами чужой территории, чтобы сойти за своего. И если кому-то это показалось бы забавным, то Стиву, зарывшемуся в полотенце лицом на десяток долгих секунд, не было до этого дела.

Он подумал, что его жизнь за крайне смешное время изменилась от страхов и любопытства к раскрепощению и навязчивому желанию, ещё и к мужчине. И если он должен быть наказан за это — ведь все платят свою цену, когда стряхивают с себя оковы? — наверное, в его поощрении кроется и наказание. Контролировать себя было тяжело и, говоря откровенно, не очень-то и хотелось. Он испытывал жгущее изнутри чувство наравне с мягким, тёплым удовольствием от нежных объятий и заботы. И стоило ему хоть немного себя подстегнуть фантазиями — как начинало трясти. Если это не наказание для него, отстранённого и безразличного раньше, то что же это?

Он взял в руки своё бельё и приложил к носу, вдохнул. От резинки и внутренней подкладки отчётливо несло семенем. Надевать это на чистое тело совершенно не хотелось, и Стив, немного фигея с самого себя, натянул узкие джинсовые брюки прямо на голое тело — первый раз в жизни. Это оказалось не так уж удобно, как он думал. Но, наверняка, носить одежду на голое тело — всего лишь дело привычки. Из остальной одежды он натянул только майку, скрывая ей свою костлявость и астеничность. Чтобы было не сильно страшно. И решил расчесать волосы чужой щёткой — она лежала тут же, на небольшой полке под зеркалом. В ней Стив увидел много спутанных тёмных волос. А потом заметил вдруг в прозрачном стаканчике с одинокой зубной щёткой что-то синее — и вытащил оттуда свой, как он думал, без вести потерянный ещё в гей-клубе плаг. Разъединённую спираль из полупрозрачной пластмассы, толщина которой увеличивалась от широкого центра к сужающемуся краю. Он растягивал себе тоннель с её помощью, а потом потерял — и стало как-то не до этого. Он вообще не носил свои плаги с той чёртовой выставки, сняв их для гармоничного сочетания себя и фрака. И больше не надевал, словно в наказание за неподобающее поведение.

Сейчас эта находка показалась очередным подмигиванием Вселенной. Усмехнувшись, Стив взял плаг, промыл его с мылом и медленно, с ощущением удовольствия от нормальной тянущей боли, протащил в дырку уха. Посмотрел на своё отражение, повертел головой.

— Просто воплощение сексуально озабоченного хипстера, — сказал сам себе и рассмеялся, раскладывая дужки массивной оправы и надевая очки на нос. Невозможно было относиться к своим достоинствам иначе, как с юмором. Если честно, он старался не задумываться над тем, что Баки нашёл в нём. Чтобы не расстраиваться.

Он спустился вниз, на последних ступенях лестницы взлохмачивая свою чёлку и закидывая её пальцами наверх. После душа и правда стало легче и свежее, не только телу, но и как будто душе.

И когда он оказался на кухне, в этом импровизированном холле-столовой с кухонным гарнитуром, холодильником и мойкой, Баки стоял к нему спиной и что-то неторопливо нарезал. Стив считал, что он бесшумен, но Баки всё равно обернулся, стоило ему дойти до стола. Он прогладил его худосочную фигуру снизу вверх, пока не встретился взглядом — и у Стива уже жарко пылали щёки.

— Отлично, — сказал Баки непонятно о чём. — Я уж думал, нужно тебя спасать. Уже больше получаса прошло.

— Вообще-то, — выдал Стив с возмущением и одновременно смущением, — я люблю мыться неторопливо. Но если в твоём доме вода по часам, мог бы меня предупредить.

Баки только тихо фыркнул и покачал головой, возвращаясь к нарезке.

— Мойся хоть весь день, — сказал он. — Хотя я, конечно, предпочёл бы присматривать за тобой в это время. Мало ли что?

Стив подошёл ближе, чувствуя себя как охотничья собака, учуявшая дичь. Навис сбоку над мерно опускающейся рукой с ножом.

— Заботишься обо мне? — спросил он вкрадчиво и низко, заглядывая в глаза. — Или просто хочешь смотреть? Или, может, ещё что-нибудь?

Баки тут же растянул губы в улыбке, даже не перехватывая взгляд — он был сосредоточен на нарезании лука. Рядом с доской лежала пара некрупных томатов.

— Может быть, — сказал он задумчиво, не переставая загадочно улыбаться. Потом он всё же перестал резать и посмотрел на Стива. И тут же изогнул бровь в удивлении: — О, так вот что это за хреновина, — сказал он, смотря на левое ухо. — Красиво.

Плаг. Он что, хранил его в стаканчике для зубных щёток, даже не зная, что это?

— Ты что, не знал, что это? — озвучил свои мысли Стив, невольно дотрагиваясь до ноющего и наверняка покрасневшего уха.

Баки снова уставился на нож и лук и продолжил резать.

— Я догадывался, что это твоё. Подобрал ещё в клубе, когда ты отключился, и Клинт проверял твоё состояние и пытался привести в себя. Ты очень меня напугал. И когда я понял, что с тобой всё будет в порядке, — Баки не договорил, делая паузу, — тогда я подумал, что эта штука будет необременительной памятью о той глупой ситуации.

Стив нахмурился. Ну конечно.

— Ты планировал выставить меня за дверь, как, собственно говоря, и сделал, и вспоминать порой долгими осенними вечерами, какой ты молодец, глядя на мой плаг?

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что ты был большим молодцом, чем я. Или нет? Что ты принял в тот вечер? И зачем? Ты ещё совсем не знал меня. А вдруг я… был маньяком? Или отдал бы тебя повеселиться кому-нибудь из местных извращенцев? Ты бы даже не вспомнил. Ты…

Баки шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза в тот момент, когда Стив отшатнулся на шаг. Игривое настроение вмиг сменилось раздражением и непониманием — с чего вдруг сейчас говорить об этом? Разве они не решили всё тогда? Разве Стив не извинился?

— Слушай, — уже намного спокойнее продолжил Баки, откладывая нож и небрежно вытирая руки о повязанный на бёдрах длинный кухонный фартук. — Я не собирался снова говорить об этом. Твой плаг очень красивый, хоть и пластмасска. А от той ситуации меня до сих пор тошнит. Я понимаю, что это на тебя не похоже и скорее исключение из правил. Но тогда ты был просто непонятным, интересным и всё же совершенно чужим мальчишкой для меня. А сейчас мы… — Баки словно попробовал слово языком, прежде чем произнести вслух, — встречаемся. И я очень надеюсь, что ты больше не станешь экспериментировать в подобном духе.

— А если стану? — прищурился Стив. Он не собирался выслушивать лекции сейчас. Совсем нет. Как и не собирался повторять то своё фиаско.

Баки вдруг придвинулся и навис сверху, руками крепко хватая за шлевки джинсовых брюк.

— Выпорю, — серьёзно и просто выдохнул он у уха.

И Стива проняло. Не от угрозы, а от ощущения уверенности, что Баки испытывал, говоря это. Он был прав и совершенно точно мог бы воплотить слова в действия. Методично и без жалости выдрать его за дурость. Понимать это было неприятно и немного страшно. Стив был уверен, что практики БДСМ — это не про него. И это было бы заслуженным унижением. Возможно, отец на самом деле рано покинул их. Возможно, мама часто спускала ему то, за что стоило бы дать ремня. Возможно, он слишком привык не оглядываться ни на кого, кроме себя самого.

А Баки притянул ближе к себе и обнял, мягко и крепко, успокаивающе. Они стояли так, и Баки едва заметно покачивался с ним в объятии из стороны в сторону.

— Ты не представляешь, как близко к сердцу я принимаю всё, что с тобой происходит. Я никогда раньше не беспокоился так ни за кого. В пятницу меня вызывала миссис Летс, — сказал он вдруг.

— О, и что говорила? — с намёком на интерес спросил Стив в футболку Баки пониже ключицы.

— Сказала «как старшему и более ответственному в нашей паре держать дистанцию, пока мы находимся на территории колледжа».

— О, — снова прогнусавил Стив. — А ты что?

— Сказал, что буду. Как старший и ответственный. Стив, — Баки наклонился и мягко, чуть щекотно ткнулся губами в его макушку. — Я не собираюсь доставлять тебе проблем. Ты доучишься — и будешь делать то, что захочешь, со мной. И никто тебе и слова ни скажет.

— Никакого общения? — уточнил Стив.

— Всё что угодно в рамках приличий, — явно улыбаясь, ответил Баки.

Знал бы он, как это развязывало руки. «В рамках приличий» для Стива означало только одно — чтобы никто не видел и не знал, чтобы не смог донести. А это, в свою очередь, разрешало почти всё, только при определённых условиях. Баки ещё не знал, как сильно он попал с этой оговоркой.

Баки снова крепче прижал его к себе, и Стив незаметно успокоился и расслабился в этом крепком кольце из тёплых сильных рук. А потом Баки скользнул ладонями ниже, вдруг забираясь под ремень брюк, и…

— О, — многозначительно сказал он, словно не веря, ощупывая тёплыми ладонями кожу ягодиц. От неожиданного собственнического прикосновения Стив вздрогнул, и мурашки разбежались по пояснице и спине вдоль позвоночника. Он оказался настолько маленьким, что каждая половинка чётко ложилась Баки в широкую крепкую ладонь. — Вот как.

— Вот так, — улыбнулся Стив, вздрогнув снова, когда Баки сильнее сжал его задницу в своих руках. Это было так приятно и сладко, что он снова почувствовал расползающееся под кожей тепло от сухого жара чужих ладоней. И зарождающийся в глубине тела пульс. — Не люблю надевать на чистое грязное бельё.

Баки мял его ягодицы без торопливости, со вкусом сжимая пальцами мышцы и растирая кожу в тесноте стрейчевой джинсы, а потом словно нехотя вытянул ладони из-под ремня, игнорируя то, как Стив горько вздохнул и как выгнулся вслед его рукам, выпрашивая продолжения.

— Во времена моей молодости таких, как ты, называли маленькими воюющими панками. Ты, стало быть, воюющий хипстер?

Стив хрюкнул в его футболку, вдавливая пылающее лицо в мягкую ткань.

— Хипстеры не воюют, придурок, — сказал он глухо. — Воюю только я. Я против любых притеснений и внутренней ограниченности.

— Да, — Баки улыбнулся, и вдруг погладил по ещё влажным волосам, обхватил шею и переместил ладонь к уху, заставляя поднять голову, — я понял.

Он смотрел глаза в глаза и ничего не говорил. Только держал своей невозможной шершавой ладонью у челюсти и неосознанно поглаживал большим пальцем под губой.

— Что это у тебя? — спросил он, нащупав дырочку от пирсинга. Стив вяло улыбнулся, ткнул в неё изнутри языком, чуть натягивая кожу.

— Дырка от пирсинга. Я снял всё перед вечером в «Галерее». Серьёзно, не смейся. На мне был белый фрак и бабочка, и я просто не рискнул пойти туда в пирсинге и с плагами. Я думал, что в этот вечер вершится моя судьба и карьера.

— А сейчас что думаешь? — тихо спросил Баки. Он наклонился и очень осторожно поцеловал именно туда, где Стив снова натянул языком место прокола — едва ощутимый привычный бугорок. Такое странное, пронзительное ощущение.

— Думаю, — Стив прикрыл глаза, купаясь в уверенном и спокойном тепле, исходящем от Баки, — пошли они все.

В итоге, Стив нарезал на маленькие кубики томаты, пока Баки мял свежий медно пахнущий фарш над разогретым в сковороде маслом.

— Чувствую себя кухонным рабом, — притворно вздохнул он. — Дома — готовь. Тут — готовь.

Баки хмыкнул.

— А чем ты хотел бы заняться?

— Угадай? — Стив говоряще изогнул бровь.

— Если ты чего-то хочешь, должен уметь озвучивать свои желания, — пожал плечами Баки, разделывая пальцами фарш на мелкие кусочки.

— Хм, — Стив сделал вид, что задумался. — Например? Секса? Или секса?

— Вот так сразу? — Баки словно очень удивился, но Стив видел, какой у него лукавый и хищный взгляд. — И ты не думаешь, что торопишься?

— Я девятнадцать лет думал, что тороплюсь, так что больше не думаю, — ответил Стив прямо и снова продолжил резать.

— И что тебе может не понравиться. Если мы поторопимся, — Стиву могло показаться, но Баки словно голодно сглотнул слюну, — то я тебя обратно в кровать силками не затащу.

— Ты можешь быть снизу, — как ни в чём не бывало, бросил Стив, осознавая, что танцует по лезвию ножа и совершенно точно шутит — каждый раз, когда он думал о Баки, тот нависал над ним и давил сверху потрясающей тяжестью веса своего тела. Припечатывал. Спелёнывал руками. И брал его.

— Ты серьёзно? — видимо, Баки проняло, потому что он уставился на него расширенными глазами и перестал рвать фарш на клочки.

Стив не выдержал. Чтобы не расхохотаться над своей удавшейся неудачной шуткой, он схватил отрезанное кольцо лука и кинул им в Баки. Оно ударилось о щёку и съехало вниз, шлёпнувшись в масло на сковороду.

Стив замер. Баки прищурился, нахмурив брови.

— Ты шутишь такими вещами, а после начинаешь битву едой? — неверяще процедил он.

Стив всё же не сдержал широченную дебильную улыбку.

— Ты просто не видел своего лица. Словно на самом деле прикидывал предложенную мной раскладку.

А потом Стив побежал — потому что Баки кинулся на него, и выходом было только нестись мимо стола к дивану и не ржать слишком громко, потому что он до сих пор сомневался, насколько Баки адекватно воспринял его слова. И насколько ему сейчас попадёт, если Баки всё-таки его поймает. Это, конечно, был только вопрос времени и стратегии, но со стратегией и у Стива всё было в порядке.

Сделав несколько кругов вокруг стола и дивана и порядком запыхавшись, они замерли и уставились друг на друга. Непреодолимой преградой между ними стоял стол и стулья. Стив победно улыбался, Баки — если верить ощущениям — едва сдерживал желание надрать ему уши. А потом он словно очнулся, мотнул головой и, сказав: «Детский сад», — вернулся к плите. Зажёг конфорку, взял лопаточку и принялся помешивать фарш на сковороде.

— И всё? — искренне удивился Стив.

— Ты наказание на мою седую голову, — ровно ответил Баки.

— Где она седая-то? — Стив улыбнулся. — Несколько волосков от силы.

— Вот, — Баки обернулся и ткнул в его сторону лопаткой. — Что я говорю.

Стив, принимая свою безоговорочную победу, обошёл стол и вольготно развалился на диване. Он почти умудрился задремать, пока Баки возился с пастой, мелодично и очень убаюкивающе звеня и шурша чем-то. Но потом он подошёл к дивану, приподнял Стива и уселся так, что теперь Стив поясницей и всем, что выше, лежал на Баки. А Баки оперся спиной на мягкий круглый подлокотник, блаженно вздыхая.

— Ты лёгкий, как кролик, — сказал он. — И, забавно, пахнешь моим мылом.

— Вариантов особо не было, — отозвался Стив, вырывая у Баки смешок. Его голова покоилась на груди, и он слышал сквозь рёбра и накачанные грудные мышцы, как уверенно бьётся у Баки сердце. Тук… Тук… Тук… Он подумал, что мог бы слушать это вечно.

Стиву понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять — Баки не спокоен. То есть, внешне он выглядел мягко и расслабленно, но то, что упиралось ему в поясницу, явно говорило о другом.

Решая за мгновение, что это шанс, Стив перевернулся к Баки лицом и тут же положил ладонь на ширинку, удивляясь объёму и твёрдости.

— Всё-таки добрался до желаемого? — Баки приоткрыл один глаз и едко усмехнулся.

Стив кивнул. Он уже взялся за ремень — его руки немного тряслись. Он лежал на Баки в такой позиции, из которой удобнее взять член в рот, чем рукой — и эта мысль страшно возбудила его. И она же заставила паниковать. Он расстёгивал ремень очень медленно, и Баки всё это время смотрел на него, ничего не говоря. Не запрещая, но и никак не помогая.

Когда он, сглотнув, взялся за язычок ширинки, Баки схватил его за запястья, потянул вверх и вдруг перевернул так, как они лежали до этого. Только теперь их поза больше походила на две ложки — они идеально подходили друг другу, и в кольце рук и коленей Баки Стиву наконец стало очень тепло и уютно. Он так же отчётливо чувствовал спиной его стояк — и от этого жар расползался по собственному телу.

— Я ведь сказал, не сегодня. Почему ты не слушаешь меня? — устало выдохнул Баки, чуть прикусывая ему левое ухо, то, что Стив растянул плагом, которое и так горело огнём.

И когда Стив понял, что он делает — стало уже поздно. Он выгнулся, ударяясь затылком Баки о ключицу. Тот успел расстегнуть молнию и теперь обеими руками ласкал его член, мял яйца, водил центром ладони по головке, размазывая потёкшие капли предъэякулята, и Стив, распятый между его коленей, беззащитный и совершенно не собирающийся защищаться, открытый, задыхающийся и то и дело вздрагивающий, вдруг понял с кристальной ясностью — именно так выражается опыт. В уверенных, нежных — и вдруг грубых, наизнанку выворачивающих движениях. В бесстыдных ласках под мошонкой, в том, как Баки, не раздумывая и не стесняясь, гладил его до самого ануса. Как вдруг прекращал всё — и стимулировал только головку, прихватывая её крайней плотью. И всё вовремя, и каждая из его ласк с ума сводила, и Стив громко, в голос стонал и метался, но никуда из рук Баки было не деться.

Он понял, что не переиграет его — пока тот не позволит, ничего не будет.

Значит, у него только один выход — довести Баки до края. Так же, как и он сейчас доводил его…

— Ч-чёрт! — выругался Стив, кончая и заторможено наблюдая за тем, как белёсая струйка его семени приземляется на потертую чёрную кожу диванной спинки и замирает там каплей, прежде чем медленно поползти вниз.

Он обмяк и прижался щекой к горячей, ходуном ходящей груди, слушая учащённый сердечный ритм. Так прекрасно — лучшая музыка для ушей. Даже если не лезть в штаны, всё равно чувствуешь неравнодушие. Слышишь его всеми фибрами души.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Баки. И Стив завис, думая, о чём именно тот спрашивает. — Паста пахнет так аппетитно. Пускай потушится ещё немного, а когда проголодаешься, можно будет сварить спагетти.

Стив подумал, что он уже проголодался, но сказать этого вслух не смог. Даже представив в теории, что Баки собирается подняться и уйти к плите сейчас, он ощутил физический дискомфорт.

Они вышли в зябкий тёмный вечер уже после пяти и вкуснейшего обеда со спагетти альденте, которые у Стива выходили через раз. Ветер усилился, и Стив внезапно очень остро ощутил, как же хорошо было дома. Валяться в тепле, ни о чём серьёзном не думая, разговаривая о приятных и ничего не значащих мелочах в обнимку на узком диване. Но он должен был поехать в ближайший к дому Воллмарт, а Баки навязался за компанию — сказав, что поможет донести сумки до дома. Ведь двух Стивовых рук явно будет недостаточно. Ещё на подходе к станции сабвея Баки спросил вдруг:

— Ты пойдёшь со мной на парад?

Стив сразу сообразил — и, к слову, он последние лет пять не ходил на грандиозный парад от «Макиз». Почему-то думал, что если не идти с семьёй, то это точно не событие для такого крутого парня, как он. Улыбка приподняла кончики его рта.

— Чтобы полюбоваться на надувную индейку размером с твой дом?

Баки кивнул и тоже улыбнулся, без сомнений беря его за руку и грея пальцами.

— Мне это напоминает старые добрые картинки из моего детства. Где я ещё мелкий, кричу и тычу по сторонам пальцем, рядом смеётся сестра, отец и мать улыбаются, и никто не думает о том, что ждёт нас впереди. Счастливое, блаженное время.

— Конечно, я пойду с тобой, — торопливо произнёс Стив. Ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Баки вспоминал сейчас о семье.

Баки посмотрел в ответ так, словно это было единственное, что он хотел услышать. И Стив почувствовал себя, будто у него пробиваются крылья, и он вот-вот взлетит под облака — оттого, что не подвёл.


	26. Chapter 26

В понедельник Стива разбудило навязчивое вибро входящего вызова. Он, не открывая глаз, нащупал телефон на простыни сбоку от подушки и, откашливая утреннюю хрипоту, спросил:

— Да?

— Карандаш, подъём, слышишь меня? Просыпайся и быстро собирайся в колледж, я буду тебя ждать. У нас сегодня первая лекция общая. И только попробуй не прийти — твои отмазки меня не волнуют. Заметь, кстати, я не спрашиваю, где ты пропадал все выходные и какого чёрта даже не позвонил. Так что будь добр, хотя бы притащи свой тощий зад на учёбу, договорились? — на одном дыхании крайне бодро оттарабанила Наташа. И когда он уже хотел кивнуть и сбросить, она вдруг повысила голос и сказала: — Эй, приём, приём! Венера вызывает Марс, ты вообще там? Или нет? Стиви, почти восемь, просыпайся и дуй в колледж, иначе я страшно на тебя разобижусь.

Вот так и сказала — разобижусь. Стив снова кашлянул и хрипло ответил:

— Да, Нат, я всё понял. Встаю. Буду к первой лекции.

— Вот и умница. До встречи.

И она отключилась, оставив после себя призрачную вуаль шорохов и тишины. Роковая женщина, чтоб её. Стив, щурясь, посмотрел на яркий экран — правда, свой будильник он пропустил, словно не слышал вовсе. И позвони Наташа на десяток минут позднее, остался бы без душа или завтрака. А если учесть, что с грязными растрёпанными волосами он в колледж точно не пойдёт, в минус явно попадал завтрак. Его гастрит точно не сказал бы ему спасибо за это.

Вчера… вчера даже четыре огромных пакета с едой не помешали им с Баки застрять между вторым и третьим этажом его, Стива, дома. В его, чёрт возьми, подъезде. Застрять дольше чем на полчаса. Из пакета успели вывалиться несколько жестяных банок с горошком и кукурузой, а у Стива не было никакой возможности и желания выбраться из-под Баки и хотя бы вдохнуть как следует пыльного застоявшегося воздуха. В «Воллмарте» Баки не спрашивая расплатился за покупки, прошептав опешившему Стиву, что это самое малое, что он может сделать в благодарность его семье. Стив далеко не сразу понял смысла этих слов, а когда понял, очень смутился. Они целовались в общем холле у окна, как съехавшие, почти без перерыва всё это время, пробуя и так, и эдак, и когда он, наконец, попрощался с Баки, который выглядел совершенно пьяным и поплывшим, и зашёл в квартиру, выглянувшая из кухни на шум возни мама посмотрела на него очень странно. Почему — он понял только спустя пару минут, когда проскользнул в ванную, чтобы помыть руки и поправить понемногу отпускающий стояк.

Губы были не красные. О, нет. Они были малиновые, искусанные и вспухшие. Стив никогда не видел таких губ на своём остром и совершенно благопристойном лице. Растянутые от глубоких поцелуев уголки саднило, и тянуло мышцы, что были под языком и те, что отвечали за раскрытие его челюсти. Они с Баки были очень, очень жадными. Стив выглядел весь, целиком, с этими своими зацелованными губами и треснутыми краешками так непривычно развязно, что охнул и, сам себе удивившись, осел на край ванной, чтобы немного свыкнуться с таким образом. Чувства внутри зашкаливали. Обычный и знакомый до каждой выщербины в ступенях подъезд вдруг стал чем-то особенным, местом, где Стива целовали и обнимали, и горячо прижимали к стене — и Стив покраснел сильнее, снова вспомнив об этом.

Ему было стыдно. Необъяснимо стыдно показываться в таком виде матери и сёстрам. Ведь всё понятно, как дважды два, чем он занимался. И…

Внезапно Стив подумал, а почему нет? Стыд, конечно, было не побороть так просто, но он ведь уже большой мальчик? Он может делать все эти вещи, так почему он должен чувствовать себя неловко?

Кое-как уговорив себя и несколько раз ополоснув губы и щёки ледяной водой из-под крана, он расправил плечи и гордо вышел из ванной. По пути к свой комнате никто ему не встретился — голоса девочек и мамы негромко доносились из кухни. Он должен был переодеться и зайти туда, принимая на себя удар. Делая вид, что всё именно так, как и должно быть — чтобы поверили и все остальные. Чтобы подбодрили его в уверенности. Менее неловко и смущающе ему не стало, но убеждение подействовало. Он открыто улыбался, чуть стиснув зубы, и пропускал все говорящие взгляды мимо себя, словно не замечая их.

И в который чёртов раз понял, что он не готов. Пока ещё не готов. Порой он малодушно надеялся, что случится что-то, что мама сама всё узнает. Был уверен, что выдержит бурю её негодования, а потом штиль принятия и примирения. Он никогда не думал о том, что, оказывается, открыть рот и признаться в чём-то настолько важном для себя — так сложно.

Поэтому Стив очень долго думал прежде чем заснуть. Успокоиться никак не выходило, и он вырубился скорее всего от эмоциональной усталости, чем от того, что его мысли наконец угомонились и дали ему передышку. Конечно, он проспал. Не мог не проспать.

Поэтому он семенил к колледжу очень бодро, улыбаясь в шарф, намотанный до щёк каждый раз, когда вспоминал о Баки. Тот должен был начать работать с одиннадцати, и — Стив ощутил это очень ясно — его сердце ускорилось, когда он подумал об этом. Господи, он так влип, так сильно влип. И это было невероятно. Он точно не собирался отступать.

Вдруг кто-то нагнал его и хлопнул сзади по плечу. Стив покачнулся и повернул голову — Старк. Неожиданность.

— Стив! Чертовски рад тебя встретить, — сказал тот, пока тряс его озябшие тонкие пальцы.

— Утра, Говард.

Они ещё шли, но Стив резко остановился, когда вспомнил об общей первой с Наташей паре. Это могло значить, что она уже где-то внутри, и он совершенно не хотел быть инициатором их со Старком встречи.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — неожиданно спросил Говард, вглядываясь в лицо. — Выглядишь, будто… — он замер и вдруг изогнул свою породистую бровь. — О. Вот оно что. Поздравляю тебя, — он снова хлопнул по плечу и обрадовался невесть чему, словно они со Стивом давно и бесповоротно были закадычными друзьями. Это умиляло и даже не напрягало — почему-то Говард располагал к себе одним выражением своего лица, и злиться на него сейчас было решительно невозможно. А может, всё было из-за того, что Стив чувствовал себя таким глубоко, по-идиотски и намертво влюблённым. — Как её зовут? Кто-то из колледжа, кого я знаю?

Стив усмехнулся, пытаясь удержать разъезжающиеся в улыбке губы.

— С чего ты вообще взял?

— Да ладно, — праведно возмутился Говард. — Ты себя видел в зеркале? Ты же весь светишься, Господи Иисусе. Кто бы мог подумать. В любом случае, передай и ей мои поздравления. Ей повезло.

Стив снова фыркнул. И отчего-то было очень важно сейчас внести поправки.

— Это не девушка, — только и сказал он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как лицо Говарда немного вытягивается, а аккуратно несбритая поросль над губой смешно топорщится вперёд. — Серьёзно, ты не в курсе? Тебя разве не было в пятницу?

Говард нахмурился и отрицательно качнул головой:

— Я пропустил день. Летал с отцом в Вашингтон по делам компании. А что было в пятницу?

— Ну уж нет, — Стив всё же широко улыбнулся. — Не собираюсь портить тебе сюрприз. Мне даже интересно, в какой форме тебе накапают про мою запретную любовь.

Старк присвистнул.

— Даже так?

— Я если играю, то по крупному, — Стив посмотрел на часы на экране телефона и снова начал двигаться в сторону ворот, хватая Говарда за рукав дорогущего кашемирового пальто. — Пойдём. Иначе опоздаем.

— Да, точно, — Старк выглядел немного растерянно, словно никак не мог переварить полученную информацию. Но, как Стив и ожидал, быстро переключился и снова улыбнулся. — Ну ты даёшь. Не ожидал, что именно про Стива Роджерса будут ходить сплетни, которые мне будет так любопытно услышать.

Они прошли арку кованых ворот, и на гравийной дорожке, почти напротив того места, где произошёл спонтанный Стивов каминг-аут, Говард спросил:

— А что с картинами? Ты успеешь к Дню Благодарения? После Чёрной пятницы я уезжаю на неделю в Швейцарию и буду счастлив знать, что моё сокровище уже у меня в пещере. Не подумай, что я тороплю, но…

Стив только помотал головой.

— Ничего, ты прав. Тем более, обе почти закончены, остались самые последние штрихи. Обещаю, ты получишь их до Дня Благодарения.

Стив не стал говорить о том, что ему были нужны эти деньги, чтобы немного приобновить маму, сестёр и себя в дни распродаж. Про необходимость новой тёплой обуви и о том, что у него позаканчивались белила и лазурь. И холсты были на исходе. А ещё он страстно мечтал купить Баки другую куртку. Возможно, хотя бы заставить примерить, чтобы потом по-тихому купить и подарить на Рождество. От этих мыслей он снова немного улетел из реальности под ускоряющийся стук собственного сердца. Впереди у них почти две недели Рождественских каникул, и Стив соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ждёт этого времени больше, чем визита Санты.

— Ты бы знал, как радуешь меня. Что ж, нужно бежать. Я рад, что у тебя всё налаживается. Жду картины, чтобы отдать тебе честно заработанные, — Говард подмигнул и затерялся в потоке спешащих, немного опаздывающих, как и они, студентов.

Стив вздохнул свободнее. В тот раз, когда обещал, он на самом деле передал рукописное письмо и стоял у Наташи над душой до тех пор, пока она не прочла его. Читала она долго, судя по всему, несколько раз. Сказала потом, что писать в ответ не собирается. Но подумает. И чем эти её раздумья закончились, Стив пока не знал. Он не хотел бы оказаться сейчас меж двух огней. Но, видимо, она всё же написала что-то Старку, потому что Говард прислал ему сообщение, где коротко и ясно было сказано: «Спасибо, дружище».

Наташа ждала его внутри аудитории, предусмотрительно заняв место на последнем ряду, и студент любого курса, от фрэшмэна до сеньора знал, что там можно поспать или пообщаться, не особо мешая текущему процессу обучения.

Встретившись с горящими любопытством глазами Нат, Стив тут же понял — поспать ему не светит. Он улыбнулся и махнул ей, пока взбирался по ступеням. На миг ему стало стыдно за то, что даже не нашёл времени позвонить ей на выходных — хотя Нат написала пару дружеских сообщений, на которые он ответил в спешке и забыл.

— Я смотрю, ты цветёшь и пахнешь, Карандаш, — сказала она с яркой, обезоруживающей улыбкой. — И даже твоя публичная выходка не особо тебе повредила?

Стив только неловко пожал плечами, доставая старенький нетбук и настраивая камеру и микрофон, чтобы хотя бы записать лекцию, если не прослушать её. Историю современного искусства вёл пожилой профессор Леонард Шабек. Стиву были нужны только прослушанные часы по этому предмету, и чтобы оценка в конце семестра не повлияла на его средний балл — она и не должна была. Поэтому он похвалил прекрасные волосы Нат и её глубокий вырез декольте, прежде чем засечь время, на сколько отвлечённых разговоров хватит подругу, прежде чем она спросит о Баки. Вышло всего две с половиной минуты.

— Так что у вас? Всё серьёзно? Сдвинулось с мёртвой точки? Хотя, не отвечай, — сказала она и сделала вид, что прилежно и сосредоточенно слушает мистера Шабека. — Ты весь просто пышешь этой влюблённостью. Так что наверняка вы делаете все эти потрясающие неловкие штуки, про которые я ничего не хочу знать, Карандаш. Просто скажи мне, — она вдруг повернулась и посмотрела не то что в глаза, а в самую душу, — тебе хорошо? Он добр к тебе? Он… не торопит тебя?

Стив чуть не взвыл в голос, только обхватывая щёки и рот, чтобы зажать беспомощный звук, невольно вылетевший из горла.

— Да он тормозит, Нат, — прошептал он, замечая, как несколько малознакомых студентов с других потоков обернулись на него снизу и зашушукались. — Я, блин, готов на него хоть сейчас запрыгнуть, а он всё «не торопись, ещё не время, оставь себе что-нибудь на потом». Веришь, нет, я до сих пор не знаю, что там у него в штанах и как выглядит.

Наташа не удержалась, и как бы крепко не зажала себе рот рукой, её звонкий смешок разлетелся над всей аудиторией.

— Госпожа Романова? — чинно спросил профессор Шабек, обращая на задний ряд всё своё внимание. — Объясните мне, старому человеку, что же вас так рассмешило в фразе: «Подсознание современного человека определяет формы искусства и их наполнение»?

— Простите, — Наташа мотнула головой, от чего её ровные гладкие огненные волосы восхитительно взлетели и снова опустились вдоль скул. — Это была случайность. Прошу вас, мистер Шабек, продолжайте.

— Будьте внимательнее впредь, — нахмурившись, сказал профессор, и задумавшись на несколько долгих мгновений, продолжил лекцию.

Стив выдохнул. Сегодня он был совершенно не готов отвечать на вопросы по современному искусству, а позориться и трясти своим незнанием перед людьми, которые и так странно порой на него косились, откровенно говоря не хотелось.

— И чего смешного? — спросил он, стараясь не поворачиваться к Наташе, которую ещё потряхивало от его слов.

Наконец, она взяла себя в руки и с мягкой, нежной улыбкой посмотрела в ответ — а потом положила свою ладонь на его костяшки и чуть сжала. Жест вышел очень интимным и при этом оказался формой той самой поддержки и одобрения, которых Стиву так не хватало последние дни.

— Прости, но ты… такой милый в этой своей спешке. Я понимаю Баки. Он знает, куда ты так бежишь, и знает, что ты ничего не потеряешь, если вы немного потянете время. Может, приобретёшь даже. Он ценит именно эти моменты между вами, которые возникают сейчас. А ты живёшь в будущем, и ты такой… glupuy, — закончила она по-русски и обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

— Сама такая, — пробубнил Стив, зная, что требовать у Романовой перевод её русских ругательств дело совершенно бессмысленное.

— Если честно, я прониклась к нему ещё большим уважением, — сказала Наташа негромко, всё так же загадочно улыбаясь. — Терпеть твои выходки и сдерживаться, чтобы не трахнуть — о, надо иметь поистине железные яйца, чтобы справляться со всем этим.

Стив выдернул руку из-под Наташиной мягкой и тёплой ладони и насупился. Он чувствовал, как начинают от смущения гореть уши. Как явно розовеют его щёки. Конечно, Нат права — он далеко не подарок. Но могла бы не напоминать.

— Эй, — Наташа наклонилась к нему, заглядывая в глаза. — Вот только не дуйся. Спорим, всё у вас будет, и ты зря паришься? Дай ему возможность не потерять голову. Он боится этого, наверняка боится. А ты только нагнетаешь. Не нужно торопиться, просто плыви по течению. Ну и… просвещайся по теме, тут я тебе точно ничего не собираюсь советовать. Боже упаси, — Наташа фыркнула и отстранилась.

В течение долгих нескольких минут над ними витало молчание и едва слышный голос профессора. Стив пришёл в себя, сделал выводы и понял, что хочет спросить Нат, а как же она? Как провела выходные? Чуть наклонившись, он боднул её плечом:

— Как сама?

— Я в порядке. Ничего особенно нового. Разве что… — Наташа замялась, отвела взгляд. — Встречалась со Старком вчера днём. Просто дружеский обед. И поняла, что ты прав. Я не смогу на него просто работать. Когда я рядом с ним, это необъяснимо — хочется флиртовать и лезть к нему в кровать. Он действует на меня безошибочно, знает каждую ниточку, за которую стоит дёрнуть. Я не смогу с ним. Мы или трахаемся, или даже не попадаемся друг другу на пути. Так что, Стив, надо собраться в четверг, отметить мой день рождения и выпить за крушение надежд.

Стив чуть не поперхнулся слюной. Точно, как он мог забыть. День Рождения Нат.

— Могла бы и сказать, что вы встречались, — прошипел он.

— Мог бы и позвонить, — не раздумывая, отбрила она.

Туше, не мог не признать Стив. Что ж, они оба остались без мест в «Старк Индастриз», и повод ли это отчаиваться, Стив не знал.

Они договорились с Нат встретиться на ланче, после которого Стив собирался спуститься на улицу, чтобы поздороваться с Баки. И в тот момент, когда они с подносами уже усаживались за столик в переполненной столовой, к ним вдруг подошёл какой-то парень, и голоса вокруг разом стали тише.

Наташа подняла голову и нахмурилась.

— Коулсон? Что тебе нужно? Этот столик уже занят, иди поищи другие места.

Точно. Фил Коулсон, смутно припомнил Стив. Кажется, на третьем курсе они пересекались на паре второстепенных предметов. Он был не один. За спиной Фила стояла, гаденько улыбаясь, компания его друзей, не иначе.

— Помолчи, Романофф, я тебя не спрашивал, — и тут он уставился на Стива с ехидной ухмылкой, и Стив резко, до похолодения рук понял: вот он, момент истины. Это тебе не приватный кабинет директора. Это публика и нацеленные на них камеры десятков телефонов. И от слов своих не откажешься потом. А ответишь чушь — тебе же хуже. — Вот скажи мне, Роджерс, это сейчас такая мода — вешаться на газонокосильщиков? Предупредил бы нас, а то мы не в курсе тренда. Ты ведь у нас всегда считался модным и гламурным мальчиком?

За его спиной раздались первые приглушённые смешки. Стив ощутил, как напряжение и злость медленно заполняют его. И вскочи он сейчас со стула с желанием вмазать этому парню в аккуратной форме колледжа и ранними залысинами — уложил бы с одного удара силой одной лишь своей ненависти. Но тот не боялся — знал, что Стив не полезет драться на суверенной территории. Поэтому бил словами метко и хлёстко, словно пощёчинами — наотмашь.

Стив поднял голову и медленно встал, не обращая на осуждающий взгляд Наташи никакого внимания — она подавала знаки просто не реагировать и показать Филу старый добрый фак. Нет. Это был не тот случай.

— А ты, как-никак, завидуешь? — мягко, вкрадчиво проговорил Стив, изгибая краешек губ в ехидной усмешке. Он сжал кулаки и упёрся ими в пластик стола. — Жалеешь, что не успел первым повиснуть на чужой шее?

У Фила, кажется, дёрнулся глаз.

— Что ты, честь вешаться на бродяг — целиком твоя прерогатива. Ты ведь у нас талантливый мальчик-первооткрыватель. Или это сейчас называется социальной помощью нуждающимся? — снова кто-то из сидящих за столиками тихо посмеялись. — И как это у вас происходит? Ты даришь ему шмотки от Кавалли, а он продаёт их и покупает запчасти для своих древних газонокосилок? Или ты заставляешь работать его внеурочно, чтобы хватало на твои высокие запросы?

Стив ответил не сразу — просто не смог расцепить сжатые зубы. Поиграл желваками, успокаиваясь.

— Как у нас происходит с моим парнем, — он чётко выделил последнее, с удовольствием слушая, как по столовой прокатилась волна шёпота, — тебя ничем не касается. Мой парень работает и зарабатывает на жизнь своими руками каждый божий день. А ты, сколько ты заработал своими руками? Или до сих пор всё так же просишь у мамочки на кондомы и кино, и чтобы в «Старбаксе» посидеть? Хотя, о чём это я. Кондомы тебе точно без надобности. Прости, бестактно было напоминать об этом.

Фил побагровел. Стив ничего о нём не знал толком. Но, кажется, ткнувши пальцем в небо, попал в десяточку. Поэтому гордо выпятил свой упрямый подбородок и поинтересовался:

— Ещё что-то хочешь спросить?

Фил, видимо, не хотел. Он развернулся и вылетел из столовой вместе со своими друзьями. Жизнь вокруг них и белый шум разговоров словно сняли с паузы. Все продолжили есть и болтать как ни в чём ни бывало, не обращая на них с Нат никакого внимания.

Стив, выдыхая, осел на стул. Его ещё внутренне потряхивало от произошедшего, и публичные выражения своих искренних чувств и мыслей были для него чертовски новы. Он не очень-то готовился к этой словесной перепалке, поэтому поймал взгляд Наташи с недоумением.

— Что?

— Хм, это было грубовато. Но эффектно, не могу поспорить. Ты очень его задел.

— Не меньше, чем он меня, — буркнул Стив, вгрызаясь в сэндвич с тунцом.

И в этот момент он заметил, как за дальней колонной мелькнул знакомый силуэт в бейсболке. Хотел было кинуться за ним, но подумал, что нет смысла. Ему надо поесть — и он выйдет на улицу. Вдохнёт морозного ноябрьского воздуха, освежится и с лёгким сердцем пойдёт к Баки. Не сейчас. Ему нужна небольшая передышка.

Наташа только пожала изящными плечами, отчего воланы на её белой блузе качнулись.

— Ты прав. Не знаю, что на него нашло. Он вообще довольно спокойный и не примечательный. Ты слышал что-нибудь про Фила?

— Нет, — Стив мотнул головой. — Что именно?

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Да что угодно. К примеру, год назад я слышала, что он повёрнут на тебе. И будто бы у него сотни твоих фото, целое собрание. Что он снимает тебя на телефон, пока ты не видишь.

— Бред, — резюмировал Стив.

— Кто знает?

Стив решил сменить тему. Вспоминать про этого парня не хотелось.

— И что ты думаешь на своё двадцатилетие?

— Не знаю, — Наташа посмотрела на него загадочно. — Мне нужна одна светлая голова помимо моей рыжей, и бутылка красного полусухого, чтобы обдумать варианты.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Я понял. Приглашение принято.

— Буду ждать после лекций в четверг. Может, хватит сил устроить на выходных вечеринку.

— А ты хочешь? — удивился Стив. — Ну, вечеринку эту. Толпа малознакомых людей, которым по большому счёту плевать на всё, была бы выпивка. Может, лучше посидим где-нибудь в интересном месте? — потрясающая идея вдруг пришла Стиву в голову: — К тому же, я знаю одно такое. Без связей не пройти.

— И у тебя есть связи? — скептически улыбнулась Наташа.

— У меня — нет. Но я знаю того, у кого есть.

Стив нашёл Баки за хозяйственным крылом на улице. Он сидел под навесом в старом плетёном кресле и ел что-то смешной оранжевой вилкой из пластикового контейнера. Что-то, очень напоминавшее вчерашнюю ими недоеденную пасту.

Стив улыбнулся, как только увидел Баки. Тот не раздумывая отставил свой обед на перевёрнутый ящик рядом, освобождая колени и приглашающе разводя руки. Стив так же естественно вплавился в них, едва дошёл до Баки — и уселся ему на бёдра. Тут, за хозяйственным крылом, их никто не мог видеть. Если, конечно, не пошёл следить специально.

Губы и язык Баки отчётливо отдавали томатным соусом, а щетина чертовски кололась. Стив улыбнулся, словно это было именно то, что нужно, чтобы ощутить себя свежим, звонким и живым. Он прижался носом к носу улыбающегося Баки и прошептал:

— Привет.

— Привет.Ты на вкус как сэндвич с тунцом, — не оставил при себе Баки. Стив поморщился, облизывая собственные губы.

— Кто бы говорил.

Баки улыбнулся и обнял его, после чего отстранился.

— Я был в столовой. Заходил за кофе. Я всё слышал, — сказал Баки, глядя прямо в глаза. Так тепло, так правильно. У Стива перехватило дыхание. — Ты молодец. Это было очень смело.

Стива охватило странное двоякое чувство. Удовольствие от похвалы мешалось с неуверенностью, не переборщил ли он. Он не собирался заводить новых врагов. Со старыми бы сохранить нейтралитет.

— Думаешь? — спросил он. — Мне кажется, что следовало помягче.

— Тот парень не особо церемонился в выборе выражений.

— Это правда, — признал Стив. — Окей, как вышло, так и вышло. Какой смысл теперь мучиться.

На этих словах Баки мягко поцеловал его в нос.

А потом скользнул губами ниже, снова вовлекая в грязный, сладкий и совершенно невыносимый поцелуй — такой глубокий и влажный, что отзывался сразу во всём теле, заставляя мгновенно пьянеть и плавиться. Стив еле нашёл в себе остатки воли, чтобы отстраниться.

— Заметь, сейчас не я нарушаю правила колледжа. А «более ответственный и опытный в паре».

Баки низко рассмеялся. Облизнул яркие, глянцево-блестящие губы, на которые Стив не мог перестать смотреть.

— Ты прав. Надо сбавить обороты.

И они просто сидели так, в тишине, и Баки едва заметно качал Стива в своих руках, пока тот не решился спросить:

— Слушай, я могу воспользоваться своим положением твоего бойфренда?

Баки фыркнул.

— Смотря в чём.

Стив улыбнулся, взглядом бездумно скользя по неприглядной куче преющих осенних листьев — кажется, она была самой последней, что не увезли, и теперь вряд ли увезут на спецмашине. Может, она не влезла в мешки, а может, Баки специально оставил её, обложив ствол хрупкого невысокого деревца.

— Я бы хотел провести Нат в тот клуб. Ну, где полуголые мальчики танцуют, — сказал Стив и мимолётно смутился, тут же добавляя: — У неё день рождения в четверг.

Он чувствовал плечом, как Баки дышит. Тот молчал — словно глубоко задумался. А потом ответил:

— Я поговорю с Сэмом. Думаю, не будет особых проблем. Только предупреди её, чтобы без экшена и крепкого алкоголя. Вы несовершеннолетние. И в случае чего проблемы будут у Сэма и у меня. Я не люблю подставлять своих друзей.

Стив улыбнулся. Повернулся и поцеловал Баки в щетинистую тёплую щёку.

— Она уставится на парней и не вспомнит про выпивку. Уверен, проблем не будет, — ответил Стив.

Домой он вернулся, когда на улицы опустились ранние сумерки, и зажглись чередой уличные фонари, замерцали ярко ночные зазывающие вывески. Квартира встретила мягкой тишиной — в понедельник у девочек были дополнительные занятия до самого вечера. Поэтому он вздрогнул, когда раздевался спиной к кухне и вдруг услышал:

— Стив? Здравствуй, милый. Здорово, что ты сегодня пораньше. Помоги мне немного с ужином? — попросила мама, ещё совсем немного прихрамывающая на левую ногу.

И Стиву ничего не оставалось, как поскорее впрягаться в домашние дела. Специально для этого он в воскресенье в «Воллмарте» купил себе такой же фартук, как был дома у Баки — длинный, с широким поясом и завязками, только самого маленького размера. И теперь, повязав его на талию поверх своей домашней футболки, всё пытался понять, как в нём смотрится. Чувствовал он себя определённо не меньше, чем шеф-поваром дорогого ресторана. Мама только улыбалась в ответ.

И всё бы ничего, вот только когда они сели пить чай после приготовления клёцок в мясном соусе, мама по-особенному посмотрела на него, чуть улыбнулась и спросила:

— Расскажи мне про неё? Хотя бы немного. Ты выглядишь таким счастливым последние дни.

Стив едва не поперхнулся чаем. А ведь он должен был понять.

В голове тут же зароились десятки вариантов увильнуть, паника почти разрослась до космических масштабов, пока он вдруг не понял со всей ясностью — лучше покончить с этой темой раз и навсегда. Ведь он в состоянии вести себя достойно? Он ведь, чёрт побери, Стивен Грант Роджерс, и сколько можно бегать от этого объяснения?

Сделав ещё один обжигающий глоток, Стив поставил чашку, сложил руки в замок и поднял взгляд на маму, которая явно с нетерпением ждала какой-нибудь романтической истории.

— Дело в том, мам… Эм, это парень, — сказал он и на мгновение крепко зажмурился.


	27. Chapter 27

Стив ждал хоть какого-нибудь звука, слова, хоть чего-нибудь, но было так тихо, что он отчётливо слышал, как взволнованно бьётся у него в груди сердце. Возможно, мама тоже слышала это — и когда он всё же открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё, она медленно моргнула и сказала:

— Я налью ещё чаю, пожалуй. Ты не против?

Стив озадаченно нахмурил бровь и едва пожал плечами. Реакция мамы сбила с толку, но она правда неторопливо встала, шоркнув стулом по паркету, и, чуть прихрамывая, отправилась к чайнику со своей пустой кружкой — когда только успела допить?

Она ничего не говорила, в её движениях не было напряжённости, и Стив даже расслабился, наблюдая за тем, как она накладывает заварку в маленькое стальное ситечко и кладёт его в кружку. Поэтому задумался и вздрогнул, когда она всё же начала говорить — негромко, каким-то необычным, приглушённым тоном.

— Ты знаешь, когда я думала над тем, что у тебя до сих пор не было девушки, я ободряла себя мыслями о том, что ты со своей привычкой не говорить о чём-то поверхностном просто не доносишь до семьи эту информацию — а значит, ни одна из них, если кто и был, не украла твоё сердце. Я думала так, пока однажды не наткнулась на передачу. Она была очень познавательной, в ней обсуждались права однополых пар, обсуждалось принятие закона о возможности регистрировать брак по всей стране, а не только в отдельных штатах. Стиви, мальчик мой, я никогда не страдала предрассудками или беспочвенными осуждениями — ты знаешь, насколько свободны мои взгляды, несмотря на то, что я протестантка. Но я человек другой эпохи, и для меня это было очень любопытно и даже странно: одно дело изредка встречать такие пары на улице, другое — видеть передачу по федеральному телеканалу. Я была очень удивлена. А потом меня вдруг посетила мысль — а ведь никто не исключал этот вариант. И задумалась про тебя, и… отмахнулась, потому что очень уж непривычно было думать о твоей личной жизни в таком ключе. Дико. И вот ты влюбился. Нет, не вскидывайся, глупо отрицать очевидное. Это первый раз, когда я вижу тебя такого, первый раз, когда я понимаю, почему твои губы такие искусанные, а глаза — светятся. Ты словно спал, а сейчас проснулся, и неужели я, родившая тебя, проводившая бок о бок с тобой каждый день, все ночи твоих болезней, плечом к плечу — все твои неудачи и победы, пропустила бы это? Я так обрадовалась, мне хотелось поскорее увидеть человека, который открыл тебе твоё сердце. Я чувствовала, что что-то не так — о, милый, не так, как я себе напредставляла. Что-то не складывалось, и я никак не могла понять, что именно. Что-то смущало меня. Тяжелые пакеты, которые ты бы умер нести сам. Ночёвки у Наташи — в начале года ты всего раз оставался у неё на ночь. Внезапное исчезновение без предупреждения. Обычно так не бывает в начале — сейчас девочки, конечно, уже не тех нравов, но я недоумевала, что происходит. И вот ты открыл мне глаза на моё заблуждение, — она, наконец, вытащила из большой красной чашки ситечко и отложила его обратно на маленькое блюдце, где оно и лежало. Добавила ровно три кусочка сахара и медленно перемешала, глядя на то, как от этого расходятся по чайной глади круги. Стив, замерев, ждал продолжения. Он едва дышал, и во рту у него всё пересохло. — Удивлена ли я? — спросила мама, поднимая на него взгляд. — И да, и нет. Я в смешанных чувствах. И пока не знаю, как мне реагировать. Дай мне время, милый, ладно? Привыкнуть к этой мысли. И, уверена, я смогу искренне поздравить тебя. Вас. Ты пригласил его на День благодарения? Моё предложение в силе, имей в виду.

— Д-да, — Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как язык плохо слушается его от волнения. — Он сказал, что придёт, только если я расскажу тебе всё.

Мама мягко улыбнулась, и на её лицо словно вернулось живое, настоящее выражение.

— Мне нравится этот подход. А ты, наверняка, хотел дотянуть до последнего?

Стив почувствовал, как кровь кинулась к ушам. Мама вдруг качнулась, отходя от кухонного гарнитура, и приблизилась. Нежно положила свою маленькую руку ему на макушку и наклонила к себе, укладывая на живот, под холмики невысоких грудей.

— Мой глупый мальчик, ты сам ещё не можешь привыкнуть и поверить, что это происходит с тобой, да? Тебе тоже нужно время. Я не хотела на тебя давить. Но я рада, что ты признался. С каждым таким поступком ты всё больше становишься мужчиной. Поэтому мне так непросто. Когда ты почувствуешь, что прошёл путь становления до конца, ты уйдёшь из этого дома, потому что большие мальчики, ставшие мужчинами, не могут вечно оставаться под крылом у мамы. Под крылом у кого бы то ни было. И мне немного страшно, когда я думаю об этом. Я горжусь тобой. И мне не терпится с ним познакомиться. Посмотреть, кого ты выбрал. Он хороший?

— Очень, — тихо ответил Стив, чувствуя, как мамина ладонь расслабляюще треплет по волосам — ласково и легко. — Он очень хороший.

Наверное, мама улыбнулась, но он не видел. Было что-то очень глубинное, подсознательное — прижиматься к её животу и принимать ласку, не глядя в глаза. Встречаться взглядами сейчас было неуютно и беспокойно. Но прикосновения говорили, что она не бросает. Не отказывается. Не отрицает. И этого хватило с лихвой, чтобы прийти в себя и немного успокоиться. Выдохнуть.

— А сейчас я пойду, почитаю у себя, пока девочки не вернулись. Полчаса блаженной тишины.

Она отпустила его и, поправив растрепавшиеся волосы, погладила по щеке. Стив каждый раз удивлялся, как её маленькая сухая ладонь могла быть и сильной, тяжёлой, как карающая длань, и мягкой, тёплой, дарящей ласку.

Потом мама взяла с собой забытую кружку с чаем и вышла из кухни, а Стив ещё какое-то время сидел, чувствуя, что в голове словно разворошённый муравейник из мыслей, вот только сконцентрироваться ни на одной не получалось. Он признался. Господи Иисусе, он сделал это. И он жив, и его не прокляли до седьмого колена — а мама точно знала кое-что из древних кельтских обрядов, такие вещи передавались в их семье от женщины к женщине через века, и даже если Элис и Марго были урождёнными американками, их дочери всё равно будут знать их — так прорастают ирландские корни, любила говорить мама, — сквозь время и расстояние. Сколько бы поколений ни разделяло их с бабушкой и дедушкой, сколько миль и океанов.

Чай в его кружке совсем остыл, и он решил не допивать его. На него накатило странное состояние, в котором он прежде не пребывал. И Стив долго не мог понять, что это. Он прошёл мимо открытой двери в спальню — оттуда тёплым жёлтым пятном лился на пол свет от торшера, под которым читала мама. Уединившись в своей комнате, он упал на кровать. После чего достал телефон и первым делом набрал сообщение для Баки:

«Я признался. И я жив».

Тот ответил почти сразу, не прошло и минуты. Много скобочек — настолько Баки был рад. И всего два слова:

«Это победа».

А потом вдогонку ещё одно:

«Ты мой герой».

Стив закатил глаза, расплываясь в улыбке. Набрал: «Придурок», но потом стёр. Приложил телефон ребром к губам, раздумывая, и не стал больше ничего писать. Он вдруг понял, что это скребло внутри. Волнение, поднявшееся на новую ступень: теперь он, чёрт возьми, волновался за то, как мама отреагирует, когда увидит Баки. Не парня-одногодку, а состоявшегося взрослого мужчину. Господи, это будет эпический провал. А что скажут девчонки? Ведь Элис ещё вообще не в курсе, что к чему. И как ей объяснить? И надо ли? Или просто поставить перед фактом, и пускай сама выгребает? Господи, сколько вопросов, и как ему со всеми разобраться, как не свалять дурака, не затупить в самый неподходящий момент? Он не знал, правда, не знал. Он уткнулся в подушку и замычал — протяжно, утробно. Нет, это не паника. Не разочарование в реальности. Просто чёртов путь, как сказала мама. Грёбаный путь, который нужно пройти, и никто не сделает это за него. Он отвратительно неудобный, бугристый и острый, словно с одной стороны отвесная стена, а с другой — обрыв; но другого просто нет. И надо собраться, собраться и идти уже дальше. Хватит грызть подушку, она-то тут при чём.

И всё же хорошо, что он признался. Потому что единственное, в чём Стив теперь был уверен — что он не собирается ничего скрывать. И будет отстаивать свои взгляды и свои чувства. Словами, делами, кулаками, если понадобится. Потому что ещё ни разу не случалось, чтобы его кто-то переупрямил. Даже из-под палки. Стив Роджерс не отступал от своего. Особенно когда считал что-то именно своим.

Стив полежал ещё немного, просто внутренне наблюдая за тем, как волнение переплавляется в уверенность. Будь что будет, но он будет делать, как считает правильным. Как чувствует правильным. Он уже пытался подстраиваться под окружающих. Разве это помогло ему хоть в чём-то? Решило какие-то проблемы? Сделало жизнь проще? Ни в коей мере. Только раз за разом вгоняло в депрессию, а сейчас он словно выбрался из-под завалов давно рухнувшего дома. Так легко плечам. И всё же любопытно — что теперь? Как?

— А вот как, — сказал он сам себе. Поднялся — сначала сел на кровати. А потом и вовсе встал. Потянулся, вслушиваясь, как привычно тихо похрустывает что-то в суставах. Покрутил кистями рук. Подхватил с расстеленной на столе ветоши свои кисти и сел к картине. Закат над городом, который почему-то оказался рассветом. Солнце поднимается над горизонтом — не садится, вот что сказал Говард. Оно вырывает у тьмы сначала самые верхушки. Медленно, неуклонно поднимается выше, делая небо светлее, а тьму ночи — прозрачнее. Звёзды боятся света и уходят, их красоты становится немного жаль. Зато появляется тепло — жёлтое, розовое, оранжево-голубое, как оттенки перистых облаков. Всему нужно время, чтобы проявиться в полную силу. И Стив, вдруг отчётливо понимая, что нужно сделать, чтобы картина стала цельной, наполненной, взялся прорисовывать небо. Тот момент на самой границе чернильной темноты, как свет борется с тьмой и побеждает.

В четверг у Наташи всё было готово для приватной вечеринки: нарезка из сыра, ваза с фруктами, из которой сбоку свисала сочная виноградная гроздь, и три бутылки красного вина, ещё прохладные, только из холодильника. Никакой еды — Наташа явно собиралась напиться, тем более в свете того, что пить в клубе в субботу Стив не рекомендовал — во избежание неприятностей. Она была так рада узнать, что у Стива получилось добиться того, что их занесли в список приглашённых на особую субботнюю программу, что очень долго прыгала вокруг Стива, а потом чуть не задушила его в не по-девичьи крепких объятиях.

— Да что там такого-то, что ты такая взбудораженная? — спросил он, потирая шею.

— Ты шутишь? Стив, ты шутишь? Ты точно по мальчикам? Ты хоть видел, какие у них задницы? А тела? Торсы, Господи, как у Аполлонов. Все блестят от масла, и мышцы играют на каждое движение. А какие у них руки? Ты вообще видел, какие у них руки? А как двигаются, боже, я таких мужиков никогда толком и не видела, только когда натуру рисовали, помнишь, я взяла себе дополнительный курс, чтобы вместе ходить? Парень был неплох.

— Неплох, — кивнул Стив. — У Бобби было хорошее тело, рельефное. И прекрасно ложилось на бумагу.

— И всё? Всё, что ты можешь сказать? — раскрасневшаяся Наташа упала задницей на диван и, пытаясь отдышаться, продолжила мучить его вопросами: — Ты понимаешь, вообще, насколько они хороши?

Стив тоже сел рядом, пожал плечами — ему серьёзно было фиолетово. До последних пор. А после всего, что он испытал… Что ж, надо быть откровенным, он не смотрел на других парней. Его интересовал только Баки и только то, что касалось его, что было у него. Возможно, он зациклился, но не испытывал никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу.

— Честно, мне всё равно. Конечно, они хороши. Я же художник, странно было бы отрицать красоту тела. Но это ведь не повод, хм-м…

— Лезть к ним в трусы? — помогла Наташа с мыслью.

— Определённо, — хмыкнул Стив. На что Нат смешно сморщила нос, выдав ему:

— Ты отвратительно моногамен для мужика. Но мне это только на руку, так что…

Стив не вынес этого убийственного выражения лица и рассмеялся. Следом за ним захихикала Наташа. Они уже допивали первую бутылку полусухого и почти ничего не съели, так что да, им уже было хорошо. И они собирались сегодня напиться допьяна и забить на утренние пятничные лекции — к чёрту, раз в году можно.

Незаметно пришло время дарить подарки. Орхидею Стив вручил с порога — пластиковый магазинный горшок в другом, большом и ярком, из качественной толстой пластмассы. Толстые мясистые листья и три длинных ветви, усыпанные раскрывающимися цветами. Наташа никогда не говорила про орхидеи — ей нравились цветы попроще, только ни в коем случае не розы. Но он приучил её, даря уже третий горшок подряд, по счёту лет, что они были знакомы. Просто потому, что считал букеты глупым расточительством, а орхидеи любил за потрясающее количество цветов и форм. Они были восхитительны, и у Наташи им было хорошо — они часто и обильно цвели, радуя глаз — и то и дело попадая в её инстаграм во всех ракурсах. Второй и основной подарок до сих пор лежал в коробочке в кармане его куртки-флоры. Стив посчитал, что сейчас самое время, и отправился за ним. В гостиной громко трещал каким-то ток-шоу телевизор. Перед ним на диване сидели, хрустя поп-корном, мистер и миссис Кроули — в отличие от матери, Наташа взяла в свою американскую жизнь фамилию бабушки, чуть изменив окончание. Стив был рад, что они сидят спиной к нему, и всё же в тот момент, когда он уже достал коробочку и шёл по коридору обратно, мистер Кроули обернулся и посмотрел на него с непонятной, нечитаемой эмоцией.

— Я заказал вам пиццы. Вместо торта. Пожрёте хоть. А то сейчас напьётесь своего вина, а потом что с вами делать? Так что ждите, скоро привезут.

Стив только кивнул — и сбежал в комнату Нат, крепко притворяя за собой дверь.

— Боже, — только и выдохнул он, оседая обратно на диванчик рядом с Нат.

— Мать? — понятливо спросила она. Стив помотал головой. — Ясно, отчим. Что это?

— Это? Подарок, что же ещё. Открывай.

Наташа замолчала, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что не стоило. Мне достаточно, что ты рядом. И что ты празднуешь тут, со мной, так, как я этого хочу. И меня не трогают — именно из-за тебя. Не треплют нервы, не пытаются вправить мозги. Я просто сижу с тобой на диване, смеюсь и пью вино — и мне больше ничего не надо, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — серьёзно сказал Стив. — Ты всё-таки открывай.

Наташа посмотрела на него ещё какое-то время, после чего подцепила ногтем и стала разрывать бумагу на коробке. Там, внутри, не было ничего особенного — и было особенное всё для неё. Нат убрала крышку и долго смотрела на содержимое, красиво уложенное на белом бархате.

— Стив, — надломлено прошептала она, и замолчала.

Он лепил их всего две ночи — и не до утра, часов до трёх. Даже высыпаться умудрился. Комплект из серёг-гвоздиков, маленькой броши и кулона на тёмном вощёном шнуре в серебряной фурнитуре. Божьи коровки. Возможно, подарок был по-детски наивным, и Стив не считал себя мастером по полимерной глине — но и он кое-что умел. Знал, как надо. Что сделать, чтобы добиться реалистичности, как превратить в настоящих, лаково блестящих крылышками. Он очень старался — и у него вышло, судя по тому, как Наташа смотрела на них, боясь прикоснуться пальцем. Однажды они были в магазине на распродажах, и Наташа отвлеклась на ювелирный отдел — за стеклом лежал набор в виде божьих коровок, эмаль на серебре. Он был дорогим, но дело даже не в цене. Дело в том, что он создал их своими руками — вот этими вот пальцами катал, мял, совмещал самые мелкие детали. Щурился и горбился под настольной лампой. Он потратил своё время на них, и своё тепло. Наташа понимала это. И она оценила. Надела на шею кулон с самой крупной божьей коровкой, прицепила на футболку брошь. Сняла свои тонкие гвоздики, сунув их в карман джинсовых шорт, и не глядя, на ощупь надела серьги. Невероятно, но довольно инфантильный набор очень ей шёл. Добавлял чего-то оттенку лица, каплю чистой, несмешанной краски — словно прямо из тюбика.

Наташа потянулась и поцеловала его; наверное, хотела в щёку, но вышло в губы, коротко и сухо.

— Прости, — улыбнулась она. — Не удержалась. Это лучшее, что мне дарили за двадцать лет. Правда. Даже прошлогодний свитер от тебя обошли.

— Здорово, что тебе понравилось, — Стив немного удивился, чувствуя, что смущён. Словно что-то нависло над ними на секунду всего, непривычное и напряжённое, но тут же испарилось. Наташа налила им ещё вина, и вечер вернулся в нужное русло. А когда в комнату без стука миссис Кроули занесла три пиццы, жизнь вообще наладилась. Они уже успели выпить две бутылки на голодный желудок и совсем опьянеть. Долго смеялись и дурачились, играя в приставку нинтэндо в «Марио». Наташа, несмотря на внушительную дозу алкоголя, неизменно уделывала его, оставляя в дураках и с чувством раздавая привезённые из России «щелбаны». Пицца влезла в них только наполовину, после чего их сморило прямо так — на маленьком диване с приставками в руке.

Стив проснулся глубокой ночью, как ему показалось. Медленно вытянул руку из-под Наташиной головы и достал телефон. Оказалось, всего одиннадцать. Он ещё успевал на сабвей.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — сказала вдруг Нат, комкая ткань его рубашки в пальцах. Она сонно жмурилась от света экрана, и Стив погасил его.

— Мне надо…

— Нет, Стив. Я знаю, что завтра они сожрут мне весь мозг, но сегодня, пока ты тут, ко мне никто не станет заходить. Ты ведь знаешь, они терпеть не могут гостей. И если бы я не прибиралась сегодня, ты бы увидел, какой тут обычно свинарник. Пожалуйста…

Стив не мог отказать, даже если бы это было принципиально для него. Не тогда, когда Наташа просила так. Искренне, даже надломлено. Он был рад, что они лежат в темноте, и не нужно видеть глаза друг друга. Наташа, сжавшаяся в комочек, грела его левый бок.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Выспимся — и на учёбу?

— Отличный план, Карандаш.

Тишина и темнота убаюкивали, но сон никак не шёл. Стиву показалось, что прошло очень много времени, поэтому тихий голос Нат зазвучал неожиданно:

— Я хочу уехать отсюда. Не из Нью-Йорка, нет, а отсюда, от мамы с отчимом. Как только у меня появится достаточно денег, чтобы платить за аренду и при этом не жить в клоповнике — я съеду сразу же. Уже давно бы…

Стив понимал. У него всё было по-другому в семье. Но он чувствовал эту нездоровую атмосферу, словно чужой в своём же доме: Наташе было тяжело. Её не понимали и не принимали ни единого её начинания. Каждое из них обсуждалось в самом негативном свете и осуждалось. Мать до сих пор злилась на неё, что она смогла устроить себе учёбу, нашла гранты и спонсоров, чтобы им не пришлось ни цента вкладывать в дочь. Она хотела, чтобы Наташа работала и приносила деньги, а не траты. Поэтому Нат стала аутсайдером после поступления и барахталась сама, как могла. Ей нужно было поскорее выбираться отсюда. Выбираться — и начинать жить свободно, так, как она этого заслуживала.

— У тебя будет отличная квартирка, — сказал он вдруг.

— И круглая кровать.

— Боже, — Стив усмехнулся в темноту. — Нафиг тебе круглая кровать?

— Просто хочется, — ответила Наташа. — И кухню с красным фасадом. И белоснежный кожаный диван в холле. Я не знаю, почему именно так. Это спонтанно выходит.

И тут до Стива дошло.

— Ты ведь… уже нарисовала её? Вычертила?

Наташа ответила не сразу.

— Конечно, нарисовала. А где я, ты думаешь, скрываюсь от всего этого дерьма?

Стив вздохнул.

— Значит, мы найдём её. Рано или поздно.

— Лучше рано, — фыркнула Наташа невесело. — Давай спать.

И они уснули вот так, даже не в обнимку, а просто притёршись друг к другу, инстинктивно ища защиты и тепла. И никто их больше не беспокоил.

С Баки договорились встретиться уже в клубе: сначала Стив хотел, чтобы они приехали вместе, но Баки сказал, что не работает в субботу и будет помогать Сэму с какой-то вышедшей из строя техникой. Стив чуть не обиделся на него, но быстро понял, что так на самом деле лучше. Идти втроём в гей-клуб было бы очень неловко. Да и как бы это выглядело? Отец семейства и его выводок несовершеннолетних извращенцев? Стива перекосило, то ли от застрявшего внутри хохота, то ли от ужаса — на фантазию он никогда не жаловался.

Наташа вся светилась любопытством и предвкушением. Оделась в кожу — обтягивающие чёрные штаны, высокие полусапоги на шнуровке и кожаная куртка с шикарным воротником из искусственного меха. Стив подозревал, что под ней у Нат что-нибудь с лихим декольте, а это означало, что она намеревалась выглядеть сегодня сногсшибательно. Это было забавно, учитывая специфику клуба. Но Нат это, очевидно, не смущало — она всё расспрашивала, расспрашивала, что и как, словно Стив помнил хоть что-нибудь из своего первого неудачного похода туда. Он даже названия не помнил и чуть не расхохотался посреди улицы, когда увидел мерцающий в сумерках силуэт и буквы «Розовая пантера».

Стив впервые стоял перед дверью клуба в столь специфической очереди, где Наташа была единственной настоящей девушкой. И это очень будоражило, заставляя предвкушать и волноваться. Тихо, сдавленно доносящиеся из-за двери и стен басы музыки впитывались телом сквозь кожу, разносились кровотоком по венам и попадали в самое сердце: оно начинало трепетать в едином ритме; и пульс отдавался уже в животе и висках. Он искренне обрадовался и выдохнул, когда на входе здоровенный детина с лихими усами сверился со списком и без вопросов пропустил их внутрь.

Протолкавшись сквозь вереницу разгорячённых полуодетых тел и едва вступив под приглушённый свет огней танцплощадки, Нат негромко взвизгнула и снова повисла на его тонкой шее. Хорошо, что ненадолго. Стив был искренне рад тому, что Наташа чувствовала себя здесь как рыба в воде, пожирая глазами каждого полуголого официанта, разогревающих публику мальчиков в подвешенных клетках на цепях, что терялись в тёмной высоте потолочных конструкций, и просто сидящих и даже ласкающихся по углам парней. Он сам не ощущал щенячьего восторга первого посещения, только нарастающее волнение: в голове словно стоял мощный фильтр. Он скользил глазами по обнажённым задницам, влажно блестящим торсам и едва прикрытым тангами членам без остановки, пытаясь выискать Баки. Баки, Баки, Баки — вот что билось в его голове. И если ему вдруг стало душно и жарко в этой атмосфере — это не странно. Тут все были едва одетые, а они только с улицы и в куртках. Он вовремя подхватил Наташу, уже утекающую в сторону волнующегося моря мужских тел на танцплощадке, под руку и потащил её к бару. Он надеялся встретить там Сэма и увидеть Баки, а если нет — то хотя бы узнать, где он. Ведь он обещал их встретить.

Сэм оказался за стойкой бара.

— А вот и вы, — его крупные белые зубы в контрасте с пухлыми губами и тёмной кожей притягивали взгляд намертво, а улыбка и добрый взгляд обезоруживали. — И как зовут прекрасную именинницу?

Наташа искренне улыбнулась и без какого-либо кокетства протянула руку над стойкой.

— Наташа. Спасибо, что устроил эту возможность. Я первый раз в таком месте, и мне очень, просто до радуги из задницы всё тут нравится! — выпалила она, не переставая улыбаться — и не забирая своей белой ладошки из хвата крепких тёмных пальцев. Стив, смотря на это, кашлянул и принялся освобождаться от шарфа и верхней одежды.

— А где Баки?

— О, он, кажется, ещё возится с последней колонкой. Она у нас недавно падала, и там что-то отвалилось внутри. Я сам не разбираюсь. А Баки сказал, что починит. У нас ведь шоу через полчаса. Так что присаживайтесь, сейчас я вам чего-нибудь налью. Сегодня буянить не будете?

Наташа громко фыркнула, прижмуривая глаза. Она скинула свою кожанку на руки Стиву и — как он и думал — осталась в обтягивающей чёрной водолазке с серьёзным вырезом на груди: размер декольте завораживал даже его. На молочно-белой коже покоилась божья коровка на толстом вощёном шнурке.

— Если этот мелкий что-то учудил тут в прошлый раз, то меня с ним не равняй. Я намного крепче. И у меня вообще-то день рождения.

Стив вздохнул. Сэм негромко рассмеялся и снял два фужера с чашами-зонтиками для первого коктейля.

— Хорошо. Я учту, — сказал он и принялся наполнять шейкер из разных бутылок, то и дело поглядывая на Наташу. Если бы они были сейчас не в гей-клубе, Стив бы подумал, что они откровенно флиртуют.

Он пил что-то — кажется, это называлось «Маргарита» — и смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь углядеть в толпе Баки. Но его не было. Везде чужие лица, чужие тела, чужие объятия. Как бы жарко это ни смотрелось — почему-то не заводило ни капли. Он отвлёкся, допивая второй по счёту коктейль, прислушиваясь к милой болтовне Сэма и Наташи — тот как раз рассказывал, что не владелец, а только присматривает за клубом, пока его хорошие друзья уехали путешествовать по Азии. Уже пять лет прошло, а им всё не надоело, и возвращаться пока они не думали. Это было очень любопытно. Стив уже собирался спросить конкретнее про страны, где друзья Сэма останавливались, когда на его талию вдруг опустились крепкие, тяжёлые руки, а у уха прозвучало будоражащее до костей бархатное «привет». Родной голос, правильная сила, сжимающая его тело, и обволакивающий запах, когда наполовину выветрившийся парфюм мешался с терпким привкусом рабочего пота. Стив прикрыл глаза. Наконец-то, Господи. Он так соскучился. Они едва успевали поздороваться в колледже и несколько дней толком не общались.

Не раздумывая, Стив повернул голову туда, где было сказано «привет». И тут же ткнулся Баки в гладкую, лишь с намёком на пробивающуюся щетину щёку. Этого было слишком мало. Хотелось целоваться. Он потянулся к Баки, но тот, мягко улыбаясь, только быстро коснулся его губами и отстранился. Он выглядел сегодня как-то по-особенному горячо и сексуально. И Стив бы списал это на чёрную рубаху с закатанным до локтя длинным рукавом и почти обтягивающие джинсы, но потом понял — Баки подвёл глаза. Совсем немного, едва заметно, но Стив-то не мог не понять. И от этого осознания сделалось так жарко, что выпитые им «Маргариты» наперегонки устремились в голову.

— Мои глаза, — громко изрёк Сэм. Наташа рассмеялась.

— Кто бы ворчал, — Баки повёл плечом, как ни в чём не бывало, и неторопливо сел рядом со Стивом на высокий барный стул. — Я же молчу, как ты тут нагло флиртуешь с гостями.

— Это часть моей работы, — возмутился Сэм, впрочем, Стив чувствовал, что эта перепалка — что-то из разряда совершенно привычного для этих двоих.

— Я вижу, когда ты работаешь, — Баки выделил последнее слово, — а когда искренне тащишься.

— Одно другому не мешает, — Сэм усмехнулся и поставил перед Баки полную пинту тёмного пенного пива. По стеклу медленно скатывались капли конденсата, и в приглушённом свете это выглядело так красиво, что Стив залюбовался. — На-ка, хлебни своего любимого и остынь. Что с колонкой?

Баки и правда хлебнул, после чего довольно зажмурился и облизнул с губ оставшиеся клочки пены.

— Пашет. Всё в порядке. Но больше не роняйте.

— Отлично, — Сэм кивнул и вдруг принялся развязывать на своей талии длинный барменский фартук, сзади в разрезе которого то и дело мелькала его полуголая смуглая задница в суперкоротких кожаных шортах. — Я пошёл готовиться к номеру. Оставляю Райли у руля. Сегодня за счёт клуба, — подмигнул он и скрылся за служебной дверью.

Стив плохо понимал, о каком он говорит номере, и в голове уже мягко шумело от «Маргариты». Наташа заметно погрустнела, когда ушёл Сэм, но на его место совсем скоро встал высоченный красавчик с обнажённым торсом и тёмным ёжиком волос на голове. Этого хватило, чтобы она снова оттаяла. Стив видел, как естественно и просто она флиртует — так же, как дышит; у её флирта не было цели. Она словно практиковала подзабытый язык в разговоре с его носителем и сама же ловила кайф от того, как легко у неё выходит. Казалось, из одежды на бармене был только фартук, но Стив поспешил загнать глупое любопытство обратно и посмотрел на Баки. Тот пил пиво, и каждый раз, когда его губы соприкасались со стеклом, а кадык двигался, прогоняя глоток вниз, Стив на миг задерживал дыхание и только смотрел на него во все глаза. Наверное, было глупо выглядеть так влюблённо. Но Баки сидел слишком близко, тесно касаясь коленом его колена, выглядел непривычно великолепно и накрывал своей аурой целиком — и на вредные мысли не оставалось ни капли внимания.

Вдруг вокруг них что-то стало меняться, люди потянулись ближе к сцене и длинному высокому помосту, протянутому от неё к центру зала. Из колонок по всему клубу раздалось шипение, а после — чистый и отчего-то смутно знакомый мужской голос. Он звучал весьма иронично и при этом заводил публику шуточками, предлагая устраиваться поудобнее у сцены и подбодрить артистов аплодисментами. Его слушались — шум хлопков и выкриков даже на миг заглушил звучание колонок.

— Это Клинт, — сказал Баки, наклоняясь к Стиву ближе. — Сегодня он диджействует и отвечает за музыкальное сопровождение. Пойдём поближе, посмотрим шоу?

Стив кивнул. Ухватил Нат под руку, а другой сплёлся с Баки пальцами — и тот повёл их среди посторонних тел одним ему известным маршрутом. Они виляли и петляли, обходя сцену и людей то справа, то слева, пока вдруг не оказались в каком-то месте с явно техническим предназначением и очень близко к помосту.

Именно в этот момент вспыхнул яркий луч прожектора, кулисы распахнулись, и посреди сцены в открытом белом платье в пол возникла… Стив шумно выдохнул от удивления. Это был Сэм, пародирующий Мэрилин Монро с её легкомысленной блондинистой прической и зазывной родинкой на щеке. Его появление встретили оглушающими овациями и игривым свистом, толпа заволновалась, но Сэм — Мэрилин? — не обратил никакого внимания на это, настолько вжившись в образ, что Стив чуть не уронил челюсть. Сэм только двинул плечом — очень пластично и манерно, по-женски — и перед сценой воцарилась тишина. Только Нат справа тихо и восторженно поскуливала: «Боже-боже-боже, что он творит, офиге-еть». Зазвучала известная мелодия «I wanna be loved by you», и Стив растворился в шоу. Перьевое боа ластилось к рукам Сэма послушной кошкой, он двигался так мягко и округло и столь умело пародировал мимику лицом с ярким сценическим макияжем, что у Стива дух захватывало. Высший пилотаж — вот что это было. И ведь нельзя было даже предположить, что он так умеет, когда пару раз видел этого парня вне клуба — тот выглядел очень мужественным, добродушным и уверенным в себе, от его клубной жеманности не оставалось и следа.

— Обалдеть, — выдохнул Стив, когда Сэм, покачивая бёдрами, стал медленно опускаться всё ниже, словно собирался присесть на невидимый стул, и разрез сбоку разъехался, открывая сильные безволосые икры и туфли на адском каблуке.

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Баки. А потом наклонился и зашептал в самое ухо, от чего Стива бросило в жар и дрожь: — Когда-то, лет сто назад, он учился в театральном. Он обожает перевоплощаться. При том, что, — Баки хитро посмотрел ему в глаза, — даже не би. Сэм всегда был только по девочкам, — сказал он и вдруг замер. А потом наклонился ещё ниже и быстро, мокро поцеловал.

— Не отвлекайтесь, — прошипела Наташа с другой стороны.

Точно. Отвлекаться не стоило. Белое боа скользило по тёмным плечам, на руках, которыми Сэм двигал очень изящно, бугрились мышцы, и зал неистовствовал, встречая с восторгом каждое его артистичное «пу-пу-пи-ту». Стив смотрел на это широко распахнутыми глазами, ощущая, как Баки кладёт ему руку на поясницу и мизинцем забирается под пояс. Сквозь тело прошла волна неконтролируемой дрожи — а что он мог поделать, если у него уже стояло, в руках поселился тремор, и в голове проносились картины одна другой жарче? Баки только притянул его к себе ближе за талию, прижимая к своему боку. Он едва ощутимо поглаживал поясницу пальцем, а Стив уже весь расплавился и потёк, хуже воска, честное слово, и было даже немного стыдно — совсем чуть-чуть — но больше сладко. До нытья мышц и предвкушающего зуда под кожей.

Спустя несколько довольно откровенных движений на публику, номер подошёл к концу. Сэма проводили горячими овациями и выкриками, а он послал самым ярым поклонникам поцелуй, выглянув из-за кулис. Стив хихикнул.

— А теперь небольшие изменения в нашей программе, — снова раздался голос Клинта, и Стив, поискав взглядом место диджея, нашёл его сзади, наверху, на небольшом балкончике, уставленном стойками с аппаратурой. Клинт, которого было плохо видно из-за бьющего в глаза света софитов, словно заметил их и помахал рукой. Стив резко отвернулся. — Сегодня мы празднуем день рождения одной потрясающей — вы сможете убедиться в этом — девушки. Она замечательный друг, а вы знаете, булочки, как это важно для каждого из нас — иметь верного понимающего человека рядом. Детка, прошу, выходи на сцену, и мы вручим тебе твой подарок.

Стив взглянул на Наташу, а та стояла в растерянности, хлопая ресницами и не зная, что делать. Баки спас ситуацию.

— Ну, чего же ты ждёшь? — спросил он мягко, оказываясь рядом с Наташей. — Смелее. Пойдём, я провожу тебя на сцену. И ничего не бойся, будет очень круто, обещаю.

Стиву осталось только стоять внизу и смотреть, как Баки, в котором вдруг непонятно откуда взялась ленивая грация и походка от бедра, вывел Нат на помост и вынес для неё красивый стул с кожаным сидением. Она села, а Баки, похлопав её по плечу, спустился вниз, оставляя одну, и Стив подумал, что всё отдал бы, чтобы оказаться сейчас там, рядом, и хоть как-то поддержать.

Оказалось, это было не нужно.

— А сейчас давайте расчехлим наши таланты и споём этой прекрасной огненноволосой бестии её заслуженное поздравление, — прозвучал голос Клинта, и он же первым запел: — С днём рожденья тебя, с днём рожденья тебя, с днём рожденья, сладкая конфетка, с днём рожденья тебя!

Это было удивительно, но ему и правда вторил весь зал. Стив не заметил, когда Баки встал за ним и обхватил руками, прижимая к своему телу. Он смотрел на то, как Наташа в восторге и смущении закрывала себе рот руками, но глаза всё равно блестели — она была в шаге от того, чтобы расплакаться. Наверное, сбывалась её тайная мечта — она сидела на сценическом помосте, как королева, а у её ног пела поздравление толпа сногсшибательных мужиков. Стив не выдержал и фыркнул, а потом тоже принялся подпевать, покачиваясь в такт в руках Баки. Повернул и поднял голову, глядя на его скулу и подбородок, и сказал:

— Спасибо, Бак. Я не ожидал такого размаха. Это… очень круто.

— Это всё идея Сэма. Он сказал, что будет забавно, и девочка оценит.

— Она в восторге, — согласно кивнул Стив. И Баки вдруг обхватил его шею, заставляя ещё чуть сильнее задрать голову. Погладил пальцами напряжённый кадык и горло — и Стив наконец получил свой вязкий, глубокий и очень мокрый поцелуй. Не в силах сдержать рвущиеся наружу чувства, он громко простонал в чужой рот — и с потрясением почувствовал, как Баки вздрагивает от этого, как его тело напрягается, а руки сильнее прижимают к себе. Вокруг гремела очень бойкая кантри-музыка, словно из старого вестерна. Что-то говорил Клинт, толпа визжала и хлопала, но для Стива всё смешалось в один ничего не значащий шум. Он уплыл, и всё, что чувствовал сейчас, это надёжную крепость и жар тела Баки, и его сильный, гладкий язык у себя между губ.

Они, конечно, пропустили самое интересное, потому что когда Стив, пытаясь отдышаться, посмотрел на сцену, перед порозовевшей и совершенно смущённой Наташей танцевал стриптиз парень в ковбойском прикиде. Из прикида на нём, правда, остались уже только сапоги, шляпа и очень обтягивающие стринги. Стив закатил глаза. В этот момент парень встал перед Нат, отчаянно прячущей лицо, в позицию, словно хотел прокатиться на стуле верхом — задницей к залу. Его член, прикрытый обтягивающей тканью, оказался почти у Нат перед глазами, и она закрыла их рукой. Парень не дал — обхватил запястья и со звонким шлепком прижал ладони к своим ягодицам. Стив видел, что Наташа не знала, куда себя деть. Но и отчаянно ловила кайф — тоже. А потом парень почти сел ей на колени — оставаясь, всё же, на весу, — и на самом деле поскакал, очень физиологично двигая бёдрами…

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Стив.

Баки посмеивался — его низкий грудной смех ощущался затылком.

— Да, Дик иногда чересчур откровенен. Но обычно всем нравится.

А потом Дик, если танцора на самом деле так звали, взялся за свои стринги сбоку, дёрнул их в сторону — и остался совершенно нагим, не считая сапог и ковбойской шляпы. В ту же секунду он прикрыл член и яйца свободной рукой, но Стив был уверен — Нат всё успела разглядеть в подробностях. Сложно не сделать этого, когда всё происходит прямо у тебя перед носом.

Дик сделал последний в своей программе круг почёта вокруг стула с Нат, подарил ей свои порванные стринги и, галантно предложив свободную руку, под оглушающие аплодисменты увёл со сцены, передавая с рук на руки Баки.

Едва оказавшись рядом со Стивом, Наташа схватила его за руку и потянула в сторону бара.

— Мне надо выпить. Срочно. Посмотри, я не дымлюсь где-нибудь сзади? Господи, что это сейчас было…

Стив шёл за ней, чувствуя крепкую хватку пальцев на ладони, и смеялся.

— Это был подарок от Сэма, так что все претензии к нему.

— Претензии? Ты шутишь? Да я чуть не кончила.

Они дошли до бара, за стойкой ещё стоял Райли и очень быстро подвинул им по три разноцветных шота.

— Радуга, — просто сказал он и лукаво подмигнул.

Наташа схватила первый и выпила, не задумываясь. Взялась за второй — и Стив отмер, поднял свой шот и составил ей компанию. «Радуга» оказалась очень крепкой, судя по тому, как огненно прокатился алкоголь по языку и пищеводу. Они успели выпить всё до того, как Баки добрался до бара — вместе с Сэмом. У Стива в голове всё плыло и кружилось, вспыхивало разноцветными всполохами огней с танцплощадки. В шоу устроили перерыв, и те, кто хотел танцевать — мог танцевать прямо рядом с помостом, не уходя далеко. Толпа позади Баки и Сэма смешалась в одно тёмное и блестящее пятно. Вместо сердца внутри Стива стучали низкие басы, и внутренности от силы их ударов вздрагивали.

— Спасибо, — Наташа подошла к Сэму и влажно поцеловала в щёку. — Это было очень круто.

Сэм словно смутился, но тут же сверкнул белыми зубами и сказал:

— Без проблем. Давно мы не устраивали дружеских поздравлений, тряхнули стариной. Вы идёте танцевать?

— Ты сегодня не в баре? — искренне удивился Баки.

— Сегодня я сдал его Райли без боя. Хочу немного отдохнуть.

Баки только изогнул бровь, но ничего больше не сказал. Для Стива эта сценка прошла, словно в тумане. Голова немного кружилась, всё тело горело. Он улыбнулся — и обнял Баки, утыкаясь ему в центр рубашки носом.

— Мне надо в туалет, — сказал он.

Баки обнял его крепче.

— Хорошо. Танцуйте, мы скоро вернёмся. Присмотришь за Наташей?

— Я не маленькая! — возмутилась та.

— Конечно. Глаз не спущу, — заверил Сэм.

И Стив почувствовал, как его ведут куда-то, проталкиваясь между людьми. В полутёмном коридоре обнимались и целовались незнакомые парни и мужчины, они прижимались друг к другу так же, как Баки прижимал его к себе — и всё же совсем по-другому. Баки чувствовался сейчас ближе, нужнее всех на свете, был необходим. Опьянение внезапно почувствовалось так сильно, что Стив внутренне охнул, ощущая разливающийся внутри жар, словно по венам потёк настоящий огонь. Он двигался, точно плыл по течению. Почему-то на мгновение, когда он запнулся обо что-то и чуть не упал, стало дико смешно. Все реакции были избыточными и немного замедленными, но при этом крайне яркими. Стив давно не чувствовал себя так странно. И так невероятно горячо. Наверное, Баки снова разозлится. А ведь Стив выпил всего ничего.

В туалете он смог самостоятельно отлить, без проблем попадая в писсуар. Перед глазами словно немного шаталась реальность, но Стив прекрасно соображал, может, не быстро, но достаточно ясно — чего нельзя было сказать об управлении телом. Баки ждал его, опершись на длинную общую для четырёх раковин столешницу из искусственного камня.

— Итак, — сказал он, когда Стив застегнул ширинку и оправился. — Что мы имеем? Ты всё же напился.

Стив не удержался и хихикнул.

— Я не специально, — сказал он неторопливо, чтобы не выдать, насколько у него заплетается язык. — Мне на самом деле мало надо. Я не успел поужинать, да и вес у меня смешной…

Стараясь двигаться ровно, он подошёл к раковине рядом с Баки, включил холодную воду и начал умываться. Влажными же руками заправил растрепавшуюся чёлку назад и прополоскал рот. А потом наскоро промокнул руки салфеткой, откинул её и прижался к Баки всем телом, заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх. Он не обращал никакого внимания на других людей вокруг — те порой подходили к писсуарам или раковинам, делали свои дела и точно так же покидали туалет, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Видимо, пара обжимающихся парней не была тут в новинку.

— Что ты делаешь? — негромко спросил Баки, когда понял, наконец — это не случайность. Стив намеренно тёрся об его пах, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Он вцепился руками в его чуть мятую чёрную рубашку, а потом осознал, что сейчас под его руками, под тканью — тело Баки, желанное и недостижимое. Он принялся гладить твёрдый живот, будто хотел убрать залёгшую на рубашке складку. Баки был горячим, таким горячим, что опьяневшего Стива совершенно уносило от ощущения того, какой обжигающей была кожа под тканью и его ладонями. Какими упругими, напряжёнными были мышцы.

Он чувствовал себя таким пьяным и так сильно хотел, что не собирался сходить с этого места, пока Баки что-нибудь не сделает с этим. Он совершено не хотел терпеть, его уже трясло, и ноющее чрезмерное возбуждение отдавалось болью.

— Стив.

И он поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Баки. С тяжёлым, тёмным взглядом, от которого кафель под ногами почему-то стал зыбким и неверным. Стив потянулся выше, вставая на мыски, и, не раздумывая, укусил Баки в шею чуть повыше ключицы. Тот вздрогнул и задышал тяжелее; подбодренный этим Стив сильнее схватился за него руками и, повинуясь непонятному животному инстинкту, принялся широко, влажно вылизывать его шею. На вкус она была как сбрызнутая выдохшимся спиртом соль.

Наконец, Баки прихватил его обеими руками и крепко сжал. Почти больно, словно надеялся привести в чувства. Только не помогло — в ответ Стив снова укусил его, теперь в кожу на стыке шеи и плеча. Втянул её межу губ и с чувством засосал, заласкал языком — Стив представлял, как ставятся засосы. Вот только сам делал такое впервые. Получилось потрясающе — живописное красное пятно совсем рядом с расстёгнутым воротом.

— Ты пьян, — сипло выдохнул Баки. — Что ты делаешь? Ты понимаешь?

— Я пьян ровно настолько, чтобы нормально соображать, но при этом забить на всё, — ответил Стив, чувствуя, как трётся своим изнывающим пахом о приподнявшуюся твёрдую ширинку Баки, совершенно балдея от этого ощущения. Баки хотел его. Тоже очень сильно хотел, только опять одергивал и спускал на тормозах. И Стив применил самый действенный из своих теоретических приёмов. Он прижался к Баки грудью и бёдрами, весь, целиком, чтобы тот мог почувствовать его жар и дрожь, и умоляюще простонал: — Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Баки. Пожалуйста… Прошу тебя.

Пожалуй, он сам не знал, о чём именно просил. Не знал, но был уверен, что Баки с этим разберётся. Что ему можно довериться. И если тот ещё колебался, крепко сжимая Стива в своих руках, то после сдавленно прошёптанного ему в рубашку «хочу тебя» не выдержал и потащил Стива к самой дальней кабинке.

Всего на миг стало страшно — когда Баки с грохотом захлопнул за ними хлипкую дверь, щёлкнул задвижкой — и буквально напал, накрепко прижимая руками к стене и терзая рот, горячо и ощутимо прикусывая губы. Стив выдохнул — это было то, именно то, чего он хотел. Чтобы Баки сорвало. Чтобы он показал во всей красе, как сильно его хочет. Чтобы дал себе волю — и чтобы Стив захлебнулся в этом. Твёрдая холодная плитка стены под лопатками и затылком, и пожар в глазах Баки, огонь его тела, прижимающего спереди — Стив потерялся в этих контрастных ощущениях и застонал в голос. Баки оторвался от него всего на секунду. Судорожно, глубоко вдохнул.

— Вредный, самоуверенный мальчишка. Что ты со мной делаешь?

Стив потянулся к нему, и перед глазами его реальность плыла и качалось. Тело било крупной дрожью, и всё, чего ему хотелось — чтобы Баки сделал уже что-нибудь, усмирил оглушающее желание. Тот встретил его на середине движения, проскальзывая языком между губ и сминая, трахая рот в поцелуе. Жадном, развязном и настолько собственническом, что Стив охнул. Баки тут же отстранился, приходя в себя.

— Хочу тебя, — сказал он со странной смесью вины и нетерпения. — Так хочу, что ничего не соображаю уже.

Стив молча потянулся к его пряжке. Баки, не разрывая взглядов, наскоро расстегнул его ремень и ширинку, а потом, отстранив чужую руку, справился со своими.

Привычным, до боли естественным движением подхватил Стива под задницу и усадил на свои руки, приподнял пахом к паху, тут же прижимая спиной к стене, выбивая из груди воздух. Стив безотчётно ныл, его трясло. И в тот момент, когда почувствовал, что Баки стягивает бельё и обхватывает его — не только его, а вместе со своим членом — именно тогда он понял, что уже давно на грани, и ему нужно совсем немного.

Баки крепко прижался грудью к Стиву и, удерживая под задницу, ласкал в широкой ладони оба члена — быстро, грубо, именно так, как Стиву хотелось весь вечер. Весь вечер, что он смотрел на Баки и никак не решался дотронуться. Они целовались, как одержимые жаждой падают на землю и пьют родниковую воду: жадно скользя языком по языку, смешивая слюну и кровь из прокушенной в голодной спешке губы. Стив из последних сил держался ногами за его бёдра, руками обвив горячую, влажную от пота шею. Его всё преследовало ощущение, что он размазан катком по асфальту в тонкую незаметную плёнку — таким тяжёлым и обжигающе-горячим был Баки. Они трахались в кабинке туалета, едва не забывая дышать, и как бы это ни было спонтанно и даже грязно, Стив подумал, что мечтал о чём-то таком всю жизнь. Чтобы отдаться, наконец, своим желаниям и чувствам сполна, довериться крепким рукам и ни о чём больше не думать. Только слышать стук сердца напротив, только пить перемешанное сорванное дыхание и толкаться в его ладонь; вглядываться в темноту собственных накрепко зажмуренных глаз, сплёвывать попавшие в рот длинные волосы и снова целоваться, доставая языком так глубоко, как только можно. Вдыхать его терпкий взрослый запах, надолго задерживая его внутри себя, запирая и оставляя в лёгких, не выдыхая до самого последнего, до пляшущей темноты перед глазами. Кончать, наконец, дёргаясь в освобождающем сладком спазме всем телом, и терять последние силы; обмякая, глядеть с восторгом, как он кончает тоже, замирая и глухо, протяжно хрипя. Как разглаживаются в этот момент три глубоких морщины на лбу, и приподнимаются густые тёмные брови. Вот чего Стив хотел так сильно, и что получил, ещё не веря в произошедшее. Сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из горла, а живот до сих пор мягко скручивало отголосками испытанного удовольствия.

Баки вытащил руку, зажатую их телами и перепачканную в общей сперме. Лизнул блестящую кожу, чуть улыбнувшись, и вдруг провёл влажным пальцем по приоткрытым губам Стива. Глаза его в этот момент были как две угольные ямы. Стив терялся в них, и в них же находился спустя непонятное время.

— Наш вкус, — прошептал Баки.

А потом горячо поцеловал, слизывая его и словно проталкивая между губ своим языком глубже. Так, чтобы не было возможности отстраниться. Стив и не хотел. Он подумал, что был согласен на всё, что Баки мог ему дать. И ничто ему не казалось странным, не обрастало лишними вопросами. В крошечной кабинке был он и был Баки. И этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя совершенно и бесстыдно счастливым.

Баки осторожно спустил его с рук на ноги, вытерся и заправился до того, как Стиву пришло в голову как следует рассмотреть его хозяйство. Он снова затормозил и утешил себя лишь тем, что «не последний раз».

— Ты как? — спросил Баки, когда помог Стиву обтереться и заправиться. Он же снял и наскоро вытер туалетной бумагой съехавшие набок и загрязнившиеся от постоянных соприкосновений с кожей и волосами очки. — Идти сможешь?

Стив глупо и совершенно расслабленно улыбнулся.

— Не уверен.

Баки осторожно надел очки ему на нос и тоже улыбнулся. Мягко, нарочито нежно поцеловал в истерзанные губы.

— Тогда я понесу тебя, если понадобится.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Стив. Оттолкнулся от стены и медленно, покачиваясь всем телом, пошёл сам.

Через несколько шагов, когда они вышли из туалета, Баки обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе. Идти сразу стало намного легче.

— Я хотел сказать, что не горжусь тем, что повёлся, — негромко проговорил Баки, наклоняясь ближе, пока они шли по полутёмному коридору; в нём, казалось, даже прибавилось людей. — Но и извиняться не собираюсь, даже если вышло несколько грубо. Тяжело себя контролировать, когда из ушей пар валит, а в штанах стоит колом. Ты этого хотел, и я хотел не меньше. Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, постарайся довезти своё желание до дома. Поверь на слово, там намного удобнее. И я смогу быть нежнее и никуда не торопиться. Смогу делать всё медленно и долго.

Стива окатила горячая волна от последних слов. Он хмыкнул и прижался щекой к тёплой груди. Было так хорошо и спокойно, что стало клонить в сон.

Наташу и Сэма они не нашли. Райли за барной стойкой передал им сообщение, что «они ушли гулять, и ждать их не нужно». Стив только поразился умению Наташи находить себе кавалеров, чтобы приятно скрасить вечер. Впрочем, Сэм казался отличным парнем. И единственный минус, который, как Стив сейчас думал, скорее плюс, был в том, что Сэм был ощутимо старше. Возможно, ровесник Баки или около того.

Все эти вялые мысли выветрились из головы совсем, когда Баки укутал его в шарф и куртку, и они вышли на ночной морозный ноябрьский воздух. Порыв ветра ворвался в рот, нос и лёгкие, выжигая алкогольные пары изнутри, и Стив, хватая губами воздух, улыбнулся.

— Я закажу такси.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Стив. — Завтра воскресенье. Я предупредил, что могу не вернуться ночевать. Так что всё нормально.

Баки покачал головой и хмыкнул.

— Всё продумал?

— Просто надеялся, что ты меня не прогонишь. Тут идти до тебя всего ничего. Я правда не хочу домой.

Баки какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом взял за руку, притянул к себе и обнял — сдался, вот что было понятно Стиву по его смеющимся глазам.

— Ты невыносимый.

— Я заноза в твоей крепкой заднице. Берегись.

— Чего беречься, — тяжело вздохнул Баки. — Уже поздно.

Стив подумал, что так оно и есть.


	28. Chapter 28

Наташа была непривычно задумчива и тиха, и Стив искренне удивлялся, пока усаживался напротив неё со своим подносом во время ланча. Она даже не сразу подняла взгляд, а когда увидела его — чуть вздрогнула и только потом улыбнулась.

— Привет.

— Привет. Я что-то задумалась немного.

— Я вижу, что ты где-то не здесь. Что-то случилось? Я звонил тебе вчера.

А ещё писал. И ты ответила мне дежурной фразой, что всё в порядке и увидимся в понедельник. И что же с тобой происходит, Романова? Мысли пронеслись в голове, пока Стив поудобнее устраивался на жёстком пластиковом стуле и протирал свои очки салфеткой — те постоянно пачкались от ресниц. И он, конечно, ни одну из них не озвучил. Три года он знал Наташу, и, говорят, это именно то время для влюблённых, чтобы пыл страсти угас, и чувства стали глубже и наполненнее — или развалились. С дружбой это вполне работало тоже. Им всё так же интересно и весело было вместе, а желание заботиться и интересоваться делами и событиями в жизнях друг друга так и не превратилось в досадную обязанность. Даже сейчас, когда у него появился Баки, Наташа всё равно занимала своё отдельное место в его сердце и душе. И, как Стив отлично знал, ей нужно было время, чтобы поделиться чем-то важным. Потому что если она не рассказывала — значит это и клещами и пытками не вытянешь. Значит, она сама ещё не поняла, что происходит. Поэтому он посмотрел полным любопытства и тревоги взглядом — очень уж Нат непривычно выглядела: молчаливость и задумчивость, растерянность даже придавали мягкости её лицу. Она словно стала притягательнее и загадочнее в таком антураже.

Наташа отхлебнула что-то из своей кружки — кажется, какао — и вяло улыбнулась. И Стив понял, что она скорее всего мало спала. Плохо спала или совсем не спала — бледный цвет лица и спрятанные под тональным кремом круги под глазами выдавали её.

— Я не могу больше слушать, как ты молчишь. Это пугает. Что случилось? — не выдержал Стив. Он даже не взял в руки вилку — только и мог, что сидеть и смотреть на Наташу, вглядываясь в знакомые и одновременно ставшие непривычными черты лица.

— О, Карандаш, — Наташа фыркнула, но тоже лениво, совсем не в характере. — Только не включай заботливую мамочку. Мне и своей хватает.

— Хорошо, — Стив ответил жёстко, потому что Наташа била ниже пояса. Она знала, как он ненавидел это сравнение. — Тогда просто скажи мне, что у тебя всё в порядке, и это просто женский синдром. А то я не знаю, что и думать. Ты сама на себя не похожа.

Наташа прозрачно улыбнулась, но теперь в улыбке почувствовалось участие и тепло. Теперь она была тут, а не в мыслях, большей своей частью.

— У меня всё в порядке, — сказала она и вдруг вытянула из внешнего кармана учебного рюкзака чуть примятую бумажку и положила её перед Стивом.

— Сэм Уилсон, — прочитал он на простом белом картонном прямоугольнике. — Центр помощи ветеранам военных действий. Главный инструктор.

Он поднял взгляд на Наташу и изогнул бровь.

— И в чём проблема? Что с этим не так?

Наташа хмыкнула — по-настоящему, с характерной только ей манерой поджать уголки губ и почти улыбнуться — с лёгким ехидством.

— Он дал мне это, после того как мы жарче всех отжигали на танцполе, пока вас не было. После того, как полночи прогуляли по городу, после того как пили кофе с корицей в каком-то смешном подвале, и он рассказывал мне небылицы, а я, кажется, рта не закрывала от удивления. Знаешь, словно мне снова шесть, и я слушаю бабушкины сказки — и понимаешь, что сказки, а не верить не можешь. После того, как проводил меня до дома, и мы почти поцеловались. Но он не дал этому случиться — а вручил вот эту бумажку. Визитку. И сказал: «Если у тебя будут проблемы, позвони мне». Ты вообще представляешь себе? И что это вообще было? Вечер бесплатной реабилитации для нуждающихся?

Стив сидел, ковыряя пальцем ноготь на другой руке, и пытался понять, что произошло у Нат. И медленно до него начало доходить причина её задумчивости. Видимо, вечер с Сэмом не вписывался ни в какие её понятия и представления о вечере с парнем, который явно понравился.

— Он погладил меня по щеке, улыбнулся и ушёл. Он не спросил моего телефона, он вообще ничего не спрашивал у меня.

— Но вы ведь говорили?

— Говорили. Темы сами собой находились, без наводящих вопросов. За всю свою жизнь у меня так только с тобой было.

— Ты разозлилась? — понимающе спросил Стив.

— Разозлилась? Да я рвала и метала. Он делал такие однозначные реверансы в мою сторону, вёл себя настолько обаятельно и так откровенно ухаживал, что я не испытывала никаких сомнений, что мы созвонимся на следующий день.

— Но ты не позвонила.

— Конечно, нет, — Наташа вздохнула. — Я не знаю, что говорить ему. Эй, привет, я та девочка, с которой ты гулял ночью в субботу? Ты меня помнишь вообще? Или ты каждый день протягиваешь кому-то свою уверенную надёжную руку помощи и потом едва вспоминаешь лица?

— Ты утрируешь, — Стив поморщился и потёр переносицу.

— Конечно, я утрирую, — Нат слегка наклонила голову, соглашаясь. — Когда меня отпустило, я залезла в фэйсбук и тумблер, и ты знаешь, у этого чувака целый клуб поклонников. Я не шучу — Сэм Уилсон везде нарасхват. Ему тридцать шесть, он участвует в пяти проектах и в паре из них, по-моему, на благотворительных началах. У него пожилая мама, которая, цитирую, «делает лучшие буррито на свете», и старшая сестра и брат, которые его просто обожают. Этот парень святой, и знаешь, что я поняла, когда читала всё это и смотрела фото?

Стив приподнял бровь, пытаясь поймать взгляд Наташи, но она смотрела куда-то на свою кружку.

— Я поняла, что вообще не вписываюсь. Это глупая трата времени. Он потрясающий, а я просто девушка, которая всеми силами пытается выбраться из своего же дерьма, и наши пути просто не могут пересечься. Я и не хочу. Чёрт, — она всё же посмотрела в глаза. — Хочу, конечно. Уже которую ночь думаю про него. Но это нереально. Я не вписываюсь, и это знание как принимать яд внутрь малыми порциями. Быстро не умрёшь, но ощущения каждый раз придвигают на шаг к краю.

— Я тебя не узнаю, — Стив покачал головой. — Он был с тобой рядом всю ночь, после чего дал телефон и сказал позвонить, а ты из-за того, что он повёл себя как нормальный мужик, а не как все те, с кем ты встречалась прежде, придумала себе проблем и теперь всё решила за двоих?

— Хорошо, — она выдохнула и сцепила пальцы в замок. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Почему ты словно глупеешь, когда дело касается лично тебя, а не кого-то другого? — сердито спросил Стив. Наташа тут же нахмурилась и оборвала зло:

— Не говори так со мной. Думаешь, это хоть чем-то помогает?

Стив потёр лицо, медленно выдохнул и откинулся на хлипкую спинку стула.

— Ты права. Прости меня. Нат, — он снова наклонился ближе, чтобы говорить спокойнее и доверительнее, глядя на её лицо и в глаза, чтобы улавливать каждое движение её мысли. — Ты уже говорила это мне раз сто. Не нужно выстраивать общий дом и придумывать имена вашим детям. Для начала, пригласи его куда-нибудь перекусить или прогуляться. И в зависимости от того, как он себя поведёт, ты всё поймёшь. То, что я видел в клубе… Нат, да он тебя ел взглядом. Не так отвратительно открыто и пошло, как делают это многие. Но ты явно понравилась, и порой он кидал на тебя совершенно однозначные взгляды. Ты должна попробовать. Нельзя вот так сразу ставить крест на том, чего ещё даже нет.

— Я такая, — сказала тихо Наташа, и голос её был таким, словно она вот-вот сорвётся и расплачется, — я такая…, а он…

— Ты ничего о нём толком не знаешь. А он — о тебе. Прошлому место в прошлом. Тебе нужно перестать вспоминать и просто попробовать. Ты мой лучший друг, Нат, и ты замечательный человек. Если он не оценит, то это будет его самый большой проёб, — последнее слово Стив сказал тихо и с кривой улыбкой, так, что даже Нат проняло — её мягкие губы разъехались, и щёки приподнялись, заставляя глаза блестеть. Такой Нат нравилась ему намного больше. Такой она и была, когда ничто не выбивало её из колеи. — Всё в порядке?

Наташа кивнула.

— Да. Вполне.

И только тогда Стив понял, что его омлет с сосисками совсем остыл, а кофе без сахара превратился во что-то, похожее на густую ржавчину. Студенты уже начинали подниматься из-за столов и расходиться, шум общего зала вдруг вышел на передний план, придавливая на уши. И Стив, быстро закидывая в рот холодный, но вполне съедобный омлет, думал, насколько же по-разному они провели воскресенье. Он и представить не мог, что знакомство с Сэмом так заденет Нат. Но оно задело, и это пахло чем-то серьёзным. И Стив вполне понятно опасался — серьёзное, когда не удаётся, всегда оставляет на твоей изнанке ощутимые раны, которые потом долго не заживают и сочатся сукровицей. И если бы он мог заранее уберечь Наташу от этого всего — он бы сделал это.

Но всё было в руках Нат — и Сэма, пожалуй. И Стив ничего не мог сделать для неё — только скрестить пальцы на удачу. Что он и сделал тайно, пряча левую руку под стол себе на колени.

— У тебя всё получится, — сказал он вытирая рот, словно отвлечённо, но Наташа улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я тоже буду в это верить, Стиви.

И такая Наташа уже казалась намного более собой, в неё уже не тянуло всматриваться до рези в глазах, пытаясь подметить опасные тщательно утаенные трещинки. Стив почувствовал, что она на самом деле постарается разобраться с этой ситуацией.

До среды Стив вспоминал события выходных. Полупьяные, тяжёлые и очень жаркие воспоминания субботы, и небрежные, смешные и очень домашние — воскресенья. Стиву тогда ничего не перепало. Они спали вместе, в одной кровати, и Стив отчётливо запомнил ощущение покоя и тепла — а ещё того, как у него затекла шея из-за подложенной под его голову руки Баки. Он вечером в субботу был таким уставшим, пьяным и вытраханным, что первым ушёл в душ — и уже не дождался Баки, уснул сном младенца поверх покрывала, обмотанный полотенцем до пояса. Наутро проснулся в кровати один, в чужих чистых боксерах, которые на нём смотрелись как свободные трусы, и такой же футболке. Он выглядел комично — и успел бы над собой посмеяться, если бы не запах горелого теста снизу. Он спустился и лицезрел Баки, бегущего откуда-то со стороны туалета на первом этаже и поддёргивающего на ходу свои домашние штаны: на плите в огромной сковороде явно горела порция панкейков, и это был первый раз, когда Стив услышал, как витиевато и довольно грязно Баки выругался, счищая партию лопаткой прямо в мусорное ведро. Он явно не заметил его, остановившегося на лестнице, а потом очень мило краснел, когда Стив обнаружил своё присутствие несдержанным смехом. Дальше они пекли вместе. Целовались. Испачкались в вишнёвом джеме и снова пекли. И теплее воспоминания у Стива пока не было. Они ничерта не делали весь день, подкалывая друг друга на тему любимых странных блюд и того, какие именно цветы стоит подарить маме Стива на День благодарения. И именно в воскресенье, ленивое и фактически бездарно проведённое на диване в глупых разговорах, Стив понял, что может думать не только о сексе. Это было, скорее, исключением, но было приятно узнать это про себя. Стив честно и смело готов был поставить крест на своём благоразумии.

Вечером посреди недели он залез в ванну — пришёл домой с пар пораньше, потому что Баки всю неделю работал на другом своём объекте где-то недалеко от дома, в Бронксе. Они списывались каждый день, а однажды Баки позвонил ему перед сном, и это было самое жаркое, стыдное и возбуждающее завершение вторника. Но они не виделись — и в ванне, утопая в тёплой воде и густой белой пене, которую покупала себе мама, Стив дал волю воображению. Его разморило от мыслей, но он ничего не делал и не трогал себя — только лежал, чувствуя, как тело становится податливым и распаренным, а кровь не перестаёт приливать к ушам и щекам, как стоит член и поджимаются яйца — и вдруг решился. Подтянул колени и не торопясь, на пробу потрогал между ягодиц пальцем. Протолкнул внутрь всего на фалангу, не ощущая ничего отталкивающего или неприятного, больного. Это было странно — и всё. Довольно непривычно — последний раз ему ставили клизму в детстве, и тогда же были ректальные свечи. Он не помнил, чем болел, но кажется, чем-то достаточно серьёзным для подобных мер. Ощущения давно затёрлись — и вот он возобновил их проталкивая палец как можно глубже, чувствуя собственные сжатые стенки, мягкие и тёплые. Он мог отчётливо представить, почему заниматься сексом так приятно — если приятно даже просто ласкать себя рукой, то насколько лучше, когда член принимает что-то такое, упругое, обволакивающее и горячее? Это осознание никак не отвечало на вопрос, приятно ли принимать этот самый член в себя. Ведь палец — тем более его тонкий палец — до смешного мало, чтобы понять что-то конкретное. Стив, откинув голову на бортик, осмелел и протолкнул в себя второй, средний палец. Вышло туже — но ничего особенного он не почувствовал. Всё так же странно, но не больно и… не приятно. Никак. Стив пошевелил пальцами и погладил себя изнутри, вызывая только глупый смешок от осознания, чем он сейчас занимается. Тупее не придумаешь. Но он понял, что понятие «расслабиться» с анусом не работает. Его задница находится в постоянном напряжении — задница любого человека в постоянном напряжении, и это её нормальное состояние. Её невозможно расслабить. Но можно чуть потужиться — и сфинктер становился податливым, принимая и выпуская пальцы. На миг это ощущение толчка внутрь себя показалось непривычно сладким, и Стив закрыл глаза, надеясь повторить его — но увы. И тогда он понял ещё одну вещь. То, что он хотел Баки до темноты в глазах, ещё совсем не означало, что ему понравится сам процесс. И, быть может, Баки был прав, не позволяя ему торопиться? Но как же эта его предусмотрительность бесила!

Стив вытащил из себя пальцы и с особым приподнято-трепетным чувством погладил между ягодиц по сморщенному, но чуть припухшему сфинктеру. Он не стал врать себе — фантазировать и трогать себя под мошонкой и между ягодиц было непривычно приятно. Чуть опавший член снова налился, желание тупо билось внизу живота, и Стив, снова распрямив ноги, позволил себе медленно, с оттягом подрочить и на третий раз балансирования на самом краю кончить в воду.

Он почти успел обмыться под душем, как дверь в ванную открылась, и раздался голос мамы — она уже вернулась домой:

— Звонил твой телефон. Раз десять. Я ответила. Там какой-то Говард Страк просит принести завтра картины в колледж. Перезвонишь ему?

— Конечно, мам, — Стив закатил глаза, хотя сердце билось быстро-быстро. — Закрой дверь, тянет холодом.

Они договорились встретиться на ланче, но когда Стив высматривал Говарда среди занятых столиков, не нашёл его. Зато увидел сидящую в гордом одиночестве Пегги — и, повинуясь странному желанию, решил подсесть к ней.

— Здравствуй.

Пегги подняла на него нечитаемый взгляд и дежурно улыбнулась.

— Привет. Я жду Говарда.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Стив. — Не против, я пока перекушу?

И если Пегги и была против, она ничего ему не сказала.

— Слушай, насчёт того раза, — начал Стив, но его остановили взмахом ладони:

— Стоп. Послушай меня, Стив Роджерс. Давай проясним несколько моментов. Мне неприятно вспоминать тот день, я показала себя не в лучшем свете. Но извиняться я не собираюсь, можешь думать, что угодно. Мы не друзья, но я и не враг тебе. Мне просто всё равно. Я больше не позволю тебе и твоей подружке вывести меня из себя. Тема закрыта.

Стив понял, что уже не жуёт — и дожевал свой бутерброд с тунцом, кое-как его проглатывая. Вот так от ворот поворот. Ну что ж, это ещё не самый ужасный сценарий.

— Хорошо. Я понял. И мне правда жаль, что всё так вышло.

Пегги изобразила улыбку — и тут же снова серьёзно уставилась в свой айфон.

Говард появился в столовой, как небольшой торнадо — прежде чем подойти к ним, он задержался ещё у пяти или шести столиков, здороваясь, что-то обсуждая, хлопая по плечам и рукам — этот парень вёл себя, словно на него светил яркий луч софита. Всегда. Стив поправил огромный чехол-переноску для картин, длинный ремень от которого обмотал вокруг спинки своего стула. Он очень хотел отдать Говарду свои творения и получить честно заработанные деньги — и забыть про них до Дня Благодарения, чтобы, не дай бог, не потратить куда-нибудь раньше.

— Милая! — Говард наклонился и без смущения поцеловал Пегги в уголок губ, тут же улыбаясь Стиву. И хотелось бы не замечать — но в глазах Пегги Картер крупными буквами читалось, как она к Говарду неравнодушна. Она вся словно затрепетала, и как бы ни сердилась — это не имело никакого значения. — Стив, очень рад, что ты тут. Может, пойдём в аудиторию, если ты, конечно, поел?

Стив как раз дожёвывал последний кусок сэндвича с тунцом.

К его сожалению, Говард не смотрел картины — просто забрал переноску, взвалил ремень на своё плечо, тут же поправил пиджак, чтобы сидел не хуже, чем до ремня наискось, и понёсся дальше. Он отдал Стиву белый конверт, в котором тот насчитал полторы тысячи баксов бумажками по сто. Полторы тысячи за две картины и меньше месяца работы. Стив изо всех сил пытался сохранить лицо, но сердце внутри его тела словно сошло с ума и стучало сразу везде, и хотелось прыгать до неба и танцевать.

— Только переноску верни! — крикнул он вслед Говарду, счастливо улыбаясь. — Она у меня одна.

Говард в ответ только поднял руку и помахал ему. Он жил бегом и ходил точно так же — через несколько секунд уже скрылся за поворотом. Интересно, ему было не тяжело держать такой темп? Стив подумал, что ну бы его к чёрту. Те времена, когда учёба сменялась работой и коротким сном, вызывали внутри него только негативный отклик и смутную дрожь. Это было сложно назвать жизнью. Существование как бесконечное выгребание к поверхности сквозь густую болотную трясину, которой конца и края не было. И вот сейчас он чувствовал себя совсем, кардинально по-другому. Кто бы мог подумать.

Оставшиеся дни до воскресенья, когда они с Баки договорились пойти вместе на ежегодный парад универмага «Мэйси» Стив прожил, максимально забивая своё время всевозможными делами. Он подписался на всю работу по дому, приводя маму и сестёр в замешательство, лишь бы не приплясывать на месте от нетерпения.

И после долгой субботы, которую он провёл в тщательной уборке дома — ведь День Благодарения выпадал как раз на следующую неделю, — в воскресенье с утра он думал, что просто не сможет встать из-за перетруженной спины. Как бы не так! Едва позавтракав и проглотив пару обжигающе-горячих глотков чёрного кофе, он вылетел на улицу и, если верить ощущениям, летел до дома Баки как на крыльях. За неделю он так сильно соскучился по нему, что тряслись руки и бухало сердце.

Вот только Баки не открывал. Они договаривались пойти в одиннадцать, часы Стива показывали половину десятого. Если Баки ещё спал — это был прекрасный повод приятно разбудить его. От мысли о сонном, горячем Баки под одеялом, о его щетине и жадных руках Стива пробил пот по позвоночнику и чуть взмокли ладони. Он вспомнил о ключе от дома, который трепетно подвесил к связке собственных, и с тех пор поглядывал на него с особенной теплотой. Это был момент, когда он пригодился — и всё же Стив простоял под дверью ещё несколько минут, вытаптывая на крыльце узоры, прежде чем решился им воспользоваться.

Входить в дом Баки, открывая дверь ключом, который он дал, оказалось очень волнительно — и настолько же здорово. Было ощущение, словно он имеет какое-то отношение к этому дому. Он готовил тут. Спал тут. Целовался и… был влюблён по уши в его хозяина. Все эти мелочи заставляли чувствововать момент особенным.

Стив убрал связку ключей обратно в карман и, быстро скинув с себя куртку и шарф с шапкой, бегом побежал наверх. Но в кровати, разворошённой и незаправленной, его не было. Не было в кухне и даже — Стив прислушался — в ванной. И если бы не его любопытство и природное нежелание сдаваться непонятным обстоятельствам, Стив бы очень расстроился.

К счастью, он услышал какой-то грохот с улицы, с заднего двора — и очень быстро отыскал запасную дверь, ведущую на другую сторону дома. Туда, где он ещё не был.

Двор, небольшой и немного захламлённый стоящими друг на друге деревянными ящиками, был пуст. Ночная изморозь еще лежала на траве белой сахарной посыпкой, но сама площадка перед домом выглядела чисто и ухоженно. У заднего забора Стив увидел небольшую пристройку, напоминавшую гараж. Из приоткрытой двери лился свет и негромкая музыка. Её забивал шум и звон железок.

Так оно и было. Стив подошёл к двери и, не заходя внутрь и не выдавая себя, принялся с замиранием сердца наблюдать за Баки. Тот был в видавшей виды чёрной замасленной водолазке, её высокий ворот доходил до самых небритых скул. Волосы он небрежно завязал растрёпанной петлёй на затылке. Его домашние тёмно-синие джинсы без ремня, каких Стив ещё не видел, сползли почти до паха и открывали резинку белья — и ямочки на пояснице сзади. Баки подтянул рукава до самых локтей, и его рельефные предплечья и широкие ладони были перемазаны в чём-то чёрном и блестящем, а в зубах он держал небольшей гаечный ключ — руки были заняты тем, что он собирал рассыпавшиеся по бетонному полу железки в их законный ящик. Рядом с ним работал большой радиатор. Собрав запчасти, Баки сел на пол, на полипропиленовый коврик — и лёг на спину, широко раздвинув колени. И только тогда Стив смог отвести от него взгляд и увидеть мотоцикл. Явно старый, древний, как этот дом. Но очень благородного вида - классический американский чоппер. Баки поглаживал его по боку и что-то закручивал и выкручивал снизу, тихо матерился, потом вдруг принимаясь подпевать — Стив прислушался и с удивлением узнал лиричный вокал солистки «Blackmore Night». Он не был фанатом, но одно время слушал их, и песня была очень красивой, а хрипловатым низкий голос, не всегда попадающий в мелодию, вызывал улыбку. Баки под мотоциклом действовал на Стива совершенно однозначно: он ощутил яростное желание зайти внутрь и просто опуститься на Баки сверху, не оставляя вариантов для трактовок своего поведения. От этого желания обезоруживающе-сильно заныло в паху, и Стив громко закашлялся, давясь собственной слюной. Это был эпический провал.

— Стив? Чёрт, как ты меня напугал, — Баки уже поднимался и вытирал свои испачканные руки обрывком клетчатой тряпки. Кажется, раньше она была чьей-то рубашкой.

У Стива горели уши, и он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как улыбнуться и постараться отвлечься от собственного внезапного возбуждения:

— Эм, я долго стучал, а потом вспомнил про ключ…

— И молодец, что вспомнил. Потому что я тут совсем счёт времени потерял. Что ты мнёшься, холодно на улице? Пойдём в дом, я налью тебе чаю или кофе.

Стив переступал с ноги на ногу совсем не из-за холода, но он не собирался признаваться Баки, что бесстыдно разглядывал тёмные волоски на его животе над краем джинсов и прочие его прелести и спереди, и сзади, пока тот как ни в чём не бывало занимался своими делами под полуразобранным мотоциклом. Он не собирался признаваться, что у него стояло сейчас, в этот самый момент, пока Баки почти подталкивал его в спину в сторону дома, закрывая гараж на задвижку и выключая свет. А длинная вязаная кофта в оранжево-красных тонах должна была помочь ему в этом. Она доходила почти до середины бедра.

— Всё в порядке? — снова спросил Баки уже дома. — Ты какой-то…

— Да, да, всё отлично, — Стив замялся, выдумывая тему, чтобы переключиться. — Просто я впервые сам открыл дверь этого дома, и чувствую себя немного… э-э…

— Не в своей тарелке? — Баки улыбнулся, подмигнул — и вдруг обнял сзади, обхватывая руками и прижимаясь к спине — и Стив возблагодарил небеса, что он не развернул его лицом, потому что член всё так же предательски стоял и больно упирался в ширинку чёртовых обтягивающих джинсов.

— Да, именно, — прошептал Стив, с трудом сглатывая. В объятии хотелось раствориться, но и оно же совершенно ненужно распаляло. Стив мягко выпутался из рук и, улыбнувшись через плечо, пошёл в сторону кухни.

— Если у меня спросят, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего, — посмеиваясь, сказал Баки сзади, — я отвечу, что это твои красные уши.

— Заткнись, — крикнул Стив, наливая воду в чайник. Он хотел звучать грозно, но не мог перестать улыбаться. Невозможно было что-то сделать с этой своей безусловной реакцией.

Когда он обернулся, Баки задумчиво стоял у стола и теребил в руке какой-то свёрнутый вдвое лист.

— Садись, — сказал он. — Сейчас я налью тебе чего-нибудь. Чай или всё же кофе? Я оставил тебе немного каши, если ты ещё не поел.

— Я завтракал. Чая будет достаточно.

Баки кивнул и вдруг пальцем по столешнице пододвинул к Стиву эту бумажку.

— Что это?

— Посмотри сам, — Баки выглядел так, словно он был смущён — и эта краска на его суровом небритом лице выглядела немного нелепо и очень мило.

Теряясь в догадках, Стив развернул и вчитался в строчки, далеко не с первого раза поняв, что означают эти явно медицинские слова на латыни и значения напротив них.

— Это…

— Это результаты моих анализов. Я сдал в понедельник. Я чист. Просто… я подумал, что это важно. Ты должен знать.

— Я, хм, — Стив смутился, не зная, что нужно говорить в такие моменты. В горле пересохло. — Это здорово. Правда. Я тоже должен…

— Нет, — прервал его Баки. — Ты сказал, что у тебя всё впервые, и нет ничего, что заставило бы меня сомневаться. Это не слишком приятная процедура, поэтому ты не обязан.

Стив чувствовал громадное, размеров с Эмпайр-стэйт-билдинг смущение. Оно жгло уши, щёки и покалывало на кончиках пальцев. Он не мог издать ни звука и только смотрел мутнеющим взглядом на прямые углы белой бумаги на столе.

— Господи, — Баки сел напротив и спрятал лицо в ладони, яростно потирая глаза. — Я засунул тебе в рот пальцы, перепачканные нашей спермой. Я ни черта не соображал и не сдавал анализы лет сто. Не то чтобы я сомневался, но… Но это то, что ты делаешь со мной: я перестаю думать, и это не всегда хорошо. Поэтому ты должен знать — всё в порядке. И будет в порядке, окей?

Стива хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ. Баки улыбнулся, поднялся со стула и, проходя мимо, взлохматил тщательно уложенные на макушке волосы.

— Я налью тебе чай и быстро приму душ. Я весь провонял машинным маслом. Мы ещё не опаздываем?

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Стив и с облегчением выдохнул, понимая, что может говорить, что не проглотил свой язык. На него накатила такая обволакивающая волна счастья и умиротворения, что он прикрыл глаза на несколько долгих мгновений. И открыл только тогда, когда Баки, проходя мимо него в сторону ванной, поставил на стол кружку с чаем и поцеловал его в затылок. Тепло от таких небольших, но очень особенных проявлений его чувств сбивало с ног, и было даже здорово, что он сидел — иначе колени бы задрожали. Ничего особенного сказал бы кто-то. Совершенно всё особенное — поправил бы Стив. Он не мог не думать о том, что Баки нашёл в нём кроме «его типажа». И когда мысли уводили его в далёкие степи, такие вот мелочи, мелочами на самом деле не являющиеся, возвращали его обратно. И показывали, насколько глупы и беспочвенны его рассуждения.

Невозможно дарить тепло, не имея его внутри. Невозможно согреть кого-то, если сам не горишь. Стив обнял кружку ладонями, чувствуя исходящий от керамики обжигающий жар — и не убирая руки. Их ждал полный радости день в обществе громадных надувных мультипликационных героев из детства Баки и его собственного; и толпы других людей, которые будут смотреть на них, и кто-то точно задастся вопросом, кто друг другу эти парни, такие разные и непохожие, что они вообще делают на семейном параде? И Стив впервые ощутил себя уверенно перед этими мыслями. Может, потому что у него наконец нашёлся ответ.


	29. Chapter 29

Конечно, Стив не впервые был на параде Мэйсис, но несколько лет подряд у него не получалось выбраться из-за некстати проявившихся болезней или работы, а детские впечатления оказались довольно размытыми. Поэтому он совершенно искренне охнул, оценивая масштабы: тротуары вдоль Семьдесят седьмой улицы оказались плотно забиты народом. Кто-то из них явно устроился с самого утра, застолбив лучшие места. Этих ребят нельзя было винить, они заслужили их: выстоять несколько часов в сорок градусов на улице — это не шутки, а ранним утром было еще холоднее.

— Я не думал, что будет столько людей, — негромко протянул Баки, прокладывая им путь. Держать его за руку и вообще держаться его, прикрываясь широкой спиной от чужих локтей и случайных тычков, оказалось очень удобно и как-то непривычно приятно. Стив прежде представить не мог, что это так здорово: чужая покровительственная забота вплоть до ощущения, что тебя оберегают от всего зла этого мира. Даже если оно выражалось всего лишь в забывшемся в экране своего телефона громиле на их пути. До него не долетел ни один тычок локтем, и это о многом говорило.

Стив улыбнулся. Он снова, по давней привычке, включил внутри себя готовую огрызаться на что угодно колючку и теперь спешил за широкими шагами Баки, выпятив вперёд свой подбородок. Но это не пригодилось.

— Думаешь, со времён твоего детства людей стало больше?

Баки едва заметно пожал плечами, и его тёмно-синяя дутая куртка почти скрыла это движение.

— Не знаю. В детстве всё казалось больше и массивнее. Но я не смотрел на людей — я смотрел туда, — он кивнул в сторону, где располагался сам «Мэйсис» и огороженный участок перед ним для сольных и групповых выступлений, где перерезали алую ленту и начинали парад. Кажется, там уже говорили ведущие — действо начиналось.

— Надо поторопиться, — донеслось до Стива, и Баки пошёл сквозь людей, как нож сквозь масло.

— Эй, приятель, — окликнул их кто-то с недовольством, но Баки даже ухом не повёл. От его ровной и непреклонной силы уже ныла рука, только Стив не собирался жаловаться. Сам бы он даже и не подумал подбираться так близко к выставленным напротив огороженной «сцены» трибунам с особо элитными местами. Нет, там и яблоку негде было упасть, и они не стали подниматься или садиться. Поудобнее устроились у края, и Баки, выставив Стива перед собой и убедившись, что тому всё нормально видно, обхватил его руками чуть выше груди, крепко прижимая к себе спиной. Стало тепло и очень уютно.

— Чёрт возьми, — удивлённо раздался голос Баки над его макушкой. — Это же «Маппет шоу»! Там мисс Пиг, кажется. Красотка. Скажу по-секрету, она — моя первая любовь.

Стив хмыкнул и стал всматриваться в пару ведущих, поправив очки на переносице и пальцем подтолкнув их выше. Точно. Красотка из «Маппет-шоу» с копной светлых волос стояла между ними и выглядела очень настоящей и милой, как и всегда. Он почти не смотрел маппетов, но мама придерживалась взглядов, что даже в бесконечной череде детских шоу есть классика, и некоторые из них не прошли мимо Стива. Только он смотрел их в том возрасте, когда милая девушка-свинка ещё не могла потревожить его душевный покой.

— Эй, ты шутишь, — он задрал голову и попытался обернуться, как почувствовал, что Баки смеётся. — Ты не мог влюбиться в мисс Пиг, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Шучу, — признался — или просто ушёл от темы? — Баки, и глаза смотрели лукаво. — Но в конце концов, она была лучшим выбором из того, что шло тогда по телевизору.

— Улица Сезам? — предложил Стив. — Они там все милые. По-настоящему милые и не похожи на людей, что важно для искренней детской любви.

Баки правда смеялся. А потом помог ему рукой — неожиданно настойчиво положил ладонь на скулу и повернул к себе — и быстро, но как-то очень чувственно поцеловал его.

— Грёбаные педики, — зашипел кто-то слева от них. Стив вздрогнул и посмотрел: в паре человек от них стоял немолодой мужчина, и взгляд, полный неприятия, искажал его округлое лицо. За руку он держал девочку лет семи; её тонкая фигурка оказалась от коленок до щёк укутана в тёплое пальто и цветной шарф. Стив замер. Он не знал, как себя вести в подобной ситуации. Это было неожиданно. Это был первый раз, когда вообще хоть кто-то обратил внимание на них, на то, что они вместе.

Баки не сказал ни слова — но Стив почувствовал, как он повернул голову и долго смотрел. Этого хватило, чтобы мужчина поджал губы и нервно начал протискиваться в противоположную от них сторону. Девочка улыбнулась ему на прощание — мягкой извиняющейся улыбкой, на какую способны только дети, которым ещё не окончательно промыли мозги взрослые. Стив помнил, как менялся взгляд у собственных сестёр с каждым годом взросления — от вселенского принятия всего и всех к знаниям и вопросам, а от них — к конкретному мнению по любому поводу. Взгляд словно становился резче и яснее, но из него пропадала космическая детская глубина. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать — так каждый платил за то, что становился взрослым.

Кажется, только когда они скрылись за спинами, плечами и головами других людей, сердце Стива продолжило стучать.

— Всё в порядке? — вкрадчиво спросил Баки, пальцами левой руки неловко сжимая его плечо.

— Да, наверное, — кивнул Стив.

Это было интересно. Мама никогда особо не задавалась вопросами сексуального воспитания и тем более меньшинств. Она не просвещала его ни о чём особенном, ненавязчиво придерживаясь установок традиционной протестанской семьи. Но ему и не нужно было этого: хватило просто отсутствия негативных высказываний с её стороны и общего доброжелательного отношения друг к другу как в моменты радостей, так и в случаях неудач. Всю актуальную информацию Стив добыл сам — практически из воздуха — и сформировал своё мнение. Может, отсутствие пропаганды чего бы то ни было в семье — не так уж и плохо? Ведь его интересы всегда поддерживались, даже когда не вызывали одобрения. И только однажды отец встал и ушёл, не закончив ужин со всеми — о, это было так давно, целую жизнь назад. Тогда у них ещё был собственный дом и большой задний двор с елью и старым клёном. В тот вечер Стив сказал, что всё обдумал и решил поступать на художественное, а не в медицинский. Но и тогда отец отошёл со временем и ни разу не давил на него, не пытался переубедить. Смирился с его решением, а Стив… Стив так и не успел поблагодарить его за это.

— Смотри, звёзды, — мягко, с явной улыбкой произнёс Баки, вырывая из мыслей. И тогда же загремели трубы — парад начался. Каждая надутая гелием звезда была как большой микроавтобус, и если на секунду представить, что гелий вдруг стал бы такой же тяжёлый, как вода — они бы рухнули прямо на голову техникам, что вели их над собой за крепкие нити, как кукловоды — и задавили бы их. Стив переключился на парад, улыбаясь своим странным мыслям.

Звёзды, с которых начался показ летающих игрушек-гигантов, оказались одними из самых небольших. Остальные размерами поражали воображение. Особенно Стива воодушевили фигуры из нового мультфильма «Тролли» и безумная белка из «Ледникового периода», так и не добравшаяся до своего заветного ореха: даже в параде тот, маня и поддразнивая, плыл впереди и никак не давался.

— Только посмотри на это, — посмеивался Баки.

— Ты смотрел эти мультфильмы? — подколол его Стив, оборачиваясь.

— Почему бы и нет? Когда-то моим любимым был «В поисках Немо». Правда, с тех пор вышли ещё более клёвые…

— Так, — Стив перебил и покачал головой, — стоп. Не уверен, что хочу об этом знать сейчас.

— Эй, — Баки шутливо нахмурился. — Что плохого в мультфильмах? Они поднимают настроение.

— Ничего плохого. Просто, — Стив вздохнул и закатил глаза, — мне нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью. Ты и мультфильмы. Подумать только. Скажи ещё, что Миядзаки смотрел.

— Эй, — тон Баки стал едва ли не шутливо-угрожающим. — Я вообще-то люблю Миядзаки. И то, что я посмотрел «Тоторо» не в пять, а в десять, не сильно мне помешало.

Стив фыркнул.

— Я понял, понял, — он обернулся и мазнул Баки губами сбоку по челюсти. Гладковыбритая, отдающая лосьоном кожа чувствовалась очень непривычно — и совершенно потрясающе. Не удержавшись, Стив прошёлся взглядом по окружавшим их людям. Но никому до них не было дела: все смотрели на величественно проплывавшую в собственном аэропланчике надувную Китти. А потом начался театрализованный номер «Кошки», где небольшая группа актёров танцевала и пела в потрясающих обтягивающих костюмах, не оставляющих особого простора воображению.

— Всегда задавался вопросом, — задумчиво произнёс Баки, — насколько удобно делать все эти балетные па с яйцами между ног.

Стив не выдержал и затрясся от смеха, зажимая себе рот ладонью.

— Нет, ну, а что? Посмотри, ты бы смог так прыгнуть?

Танцевали на самом деле отлично, и пластика была на высоте. Стив только не мог понять, их пение — это фонограмма, или они поют вживую?

Спустя час громкой музыки и гелиевых громадин из старых и новых мультиков Стив понял, что уже не чувствует пальцев ног и непроизвольно приплясывает на месте.

— Замёрз? — спросил Баки, наклоняясь к уху, потому что бравый духовой оркестр как раз маршировал прямо перед ними. Девушки с обнажёнными до плеч руками и в коротких юбках вызывали желание завернуться в плед и пить глинтвейн литрами — настолько холодно было на них смотреть.

— Угу, — Стив шмыгнул носом и вытер его рукой, чувствуя, как под носовой перегородкой снова собирается влага.

— Тогда пойдём отсюда, — и Баки, не дожидаясь его согласия, потянул за руку в сторону стены дома, где было меньше всего народу, и можно было свободнее пройти на соседнюю улицу.

— Но мы не досмотрели, — попытался если не сопротивляться, то хотя бы внести контраргументы Стив, потому что сопротивляться на самом деле не хотелось. Он замёрз как чёртова сосулька. А ещё решил покрасоваться — и его модные джинсы в облипку сослужили плохую службу, по ощущениям, примёрзнув к заднице и бёдрам намертво.

— В следующем году снова будет парад, — невозмутимо сказал Баки, не переставая двигаться между людьми, и Стив кивнул скорее сам себе — чем ему, потому что тот не мог видеть.

И только потом понял.

В следующем году. В следующем. Баки серьёзно рассматривал вероятность, что они всё ещё будут вместе? Стив просто… просто не задумывался об этом, и внезапно мысль огрела — и сделала ему тепло. И взволновала. Интересно, реально ли это — год вместе? И какими они станут через год — если, конечно, всё так и будет?

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул и неосознанно поправил идеально уложенные волосы, которые после этого стали расползаться во все стороны и лезть в глаза.

Они были в самом начале общего пути. Едва-едва пересекли «Старт» и теперь двигались куда-то, и у их дорожки не было конкретного направления и тем более — конечной цели. Обычно люди встречаются, потом начинают жить вместе, женятся и создают свою семью с детьми и собаками. Но у них явно не тот вариант. Ведь не тот?

Стив нахмурился. Мышцы над коленями свело, а потом словно обожгло огнём и стало распирать. Знакомое, но каждый раз обескураживающее ощущение, физическая реакция тела на мысли, когда он приходил к осознаниям, к которым был бы рад не приходить в ближайшее будущее. И это дерьмо чуть не испортило ему настроение, если бы не Баки.

Они выбрались из толпы, и едва это случилось — Баки приобнял его за плечо и прижал к себе, другой рукой поправляя сзади шарф: чтобы не дуло в затылок под шапкой.

— У тебя нос красный, — сказал он, как ни в чём не бывало.

— На свой посмотри, — не раздумывая, привычно отозвался Стив, механически переставляя неслушающиеся ноги. Тело, словно ватное, было чужим.

— Между прочим, мой нос — произведение искусства, — внезапно выдал Баки, и Стив, ошарашенно округляя глаза, уставился на него — на нос — и снова в глаза. Баки засмеялся. — Что? Мне так бабуля говорила.

Бабуля. Он так и сказал. Стив улыбнулся, уже забывая то, что так его загрузило минутой ранее.

— Где она сейчас?

— О, — Баки запнулся и продолжил: — Умерла, когда я только перешёл в старшую школу. Это был удар для меня, я очень её любил. Дед после её смерти очень сдал.

Стив поджал губы. За каждым человеком стоят свои мертвецы, и как бы ни хотелось быть деликатным, рано или поздно влезешь в тему со смертями любимых людей. Он не хотел этого сейчас. Просто Баки так светло и искренне говорил, что он был уверен…

— Мне жаль, — только и выдавил он из себя.

— Не стоит. Я до сих пор очень её люблю. Возможно, больше, чем остальных, — туманно закончил Баки.

Какое-то время они не говорили. Стив, наконец, решил поднять глаза от носков своих всесезонных кед и посмотрел на Баки и на улицу, по которой они шли. За спиной остался Центральный парк, и они всё глубже пробирались в каменные джунгли Манхэттена. Где-то здесь, совсем рядом — на соседней улице или через пару — находилась высотка, где Говард Старк проводил свои грандиозные вечеринки. Стив некстати вспомнил потрясающий вид на ночной город и свой первый поцелуй с парнем. Насколько по-другому он всё чувствовал тогда.

— Итак, — чтобы выбраться из собственных мыслей, он решил открыть рот и сфокусироваться на тёплой тяжести руки Баки на собственном плече, — пока меня нет — ты и мотоцикл в гараже. Что можешь сказать в своё оправдание?

Баки фыркнул.

— Мы знакомы с ним несколько дольше, поэтому ревновать бесполезно. Мы с ним как братья.

Стив повернул голову, с искренним любопытством отмечая на губах Баки тёплую улыбку.

— Дед подарил мне его на окончание школы. Железяка уже тогда на ладан дышала и потихоньку разваливалась, но это для меня никогда не было проблемой — я с детства что-то крутил в гараже, куда кроме меня и деда никто толком не ходил. Потом отцу это надоело — помимо моих увлечений в гараже стоял его ненаглядный шеви, и он постоянно переживал, что я могу как-то повредить машину. Так что нас с ремонтным набором переселили в пристройку на заднем дворе. Это моя святая святых с тех самых пор.

— Уау, — Стив посмотрел на Баки по-новому. Узнавать о пристрастиях и людях, что его окружали в детстве и юности, оказалось неожиданно любопытно. Он как-то по-особенному говорил о тех, кого любил. — И как он? Ты ведь катался на нём? Он быстрый?

— Я, хм… — Баки словно смутился и замолчал.

— Что? — Стив изогнул бровь. — Я что-то не то спросил?

Баки чуть сжал пальцы, крепче впиваясь ими в куртку на плече. Стив ждал ответа.

— В общем, смешная история, — вздохнул Баки. — Я ещё не катался на нём.

— Ни разу? — удивлённо выдохнул Стив. Было чему удивляться — столько лет прошло. — Почему? Он неремонтопригоден?

Баки долго не отвечал. Они шагали по тротуару, им навстречу шли улыбающиеся парочки и семьи, нагруженые пакетами с подарками и продуктами ко Дню благодарения. Кто-то отводил от них взгляд, кто-то предпочитал просто не замечать, а кто-то смотрел и приветливо улыбался.

— Я починю его, — сказал Баки тихо и уверенно. — Когда дед ещё был жив, я пообещал ему… что сделаю его самым лучшим. Много чего произошло. Сейчас я снова взялся доводить его до ума. Когда я выполню обещание — обязательно прокачусь. Поедешь со мной?

Баки спросил, вдруг повернув голову и глядя прямо в глаза. С каким-то острым, невысказанным выражением. Стив искренне и целиком проникся чувством, насколько это для Баки важно — как важно и то, что он делает в гараже со своим мотоциклом. Это точно не тема для дружеских подколов.

— Конечно, шутишь? Это будет круто, — он улыбнулся, скользя взглядом по лицу Баки, надеясь, что это как-то передаст хоть толику нахлынувших на него чувств. Определённо, ему слишком многое доверяли. И Стив со своей врождённой ирландской упёртостью, привитой ответственностью и новоприобретённой влюблённостью просто не мог взять — и просрать это всё.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ. И Стив подумал, что, пожалуй, так намного лучше. И что ему на самом деле достаточно этой тёплой улыбки, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым.

Баки завёл его в смешную кондитерскую с тёмными стенами и небольшими красными диванчиками, по стенам которой были развешаны картины в стиле детских рисунков . Стив тут же занял им столик у большого окна, а Баки сходу оккупировал стойку, делая заказ.

— Ты голоден? — спросил он через небольшой полупустой зал.

Стив покачал головой. Есть не хотелось. Хотелось тепла и чего-нибудь вкусненького.

Баки принёс им пончики в разноцветной фруктовой глазури и пару клубничных чизкейков, после чего ушёл за появившимися на стойке волею паренька в форменной одежде огромными кружками с чем-то, горячо дымящимся.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Стив, уже понимая по цвету — какао. Отличный выбор, Бак, ты просто волшебник, подумал он, но вслух почему-то не сказал, только улыбнулся. Запах свежевыпеченной сдобы витал в воздухе кондитерской и мешал связно думать. Хотелось попробовать всё и сразу.

— Какао с ромом, — ответил Баки. — И вкусно, и согреет. Сам не ожидал увидеть здесь такой рецепт.

Стив с удовольствием вгрызся в пончик с жёлтой поливкой — как оказалось, банановой.

Они съели всё подчистую, и Баки взял ещё по порции какао — просто потому, что уходить отсюда не хотелось, а сидеть друг напротив друга, улыбаться и поглядывать на улицу, где шли, кутаясь в шарфы, вечно занятые своими делами нью-йоркцы, было намного приятнее с теплом чашки в руках.

— На следующей неделе, в четверг, в семь, — сказал Стив, глядя в глаза. Баки хмыкнул.

— Я помню.

— А я что-то…

— Волнуешься? — в голосе Баки было больше вызова, чем участия. — Ты прав. Знакомить с родными всегда непросто. Поэтому лучше подумать заранее, что делать, если я твоим не придусь по душе.

— Главное, что мне пришёлся, — ровно и уверенно ответил Стив, чем вызвал кривоватую улыбку. Баки отвёл глаза.

— Так-то оно так. Но всё же подумай и над этим вариантом.

Стив уверенно кивнул. Он не знал, как поступит в этом случае. И предпочёл не ломать себе мозг, а просто дать всему случиться — и будь, что будет. В себе он точно не сомневался.

Уже перед входом в холл сабвея Баки приостановился и, смазано поправив воротник его куртки, посмотрел вниз.

— Твоя обувь, — сказал он. — Она не слишком лёгкая для такой температуры?

Стива накрыло то ли стыдом, то ли смущением.

— Эм, кстати, об этом, — поспешил он перевести внимание со своих потрёпанных кед, заглядывая Баки в глаза, — я думал в пятницу пройтись по магазинам, когда начнутся скидки. Мне нужны ботинки потеплее, а по полной цене выходит накладно. Хочешь со мной? Может, себе что-то купишь.

Баки удивлённо посмотрел в ответ. Он выглядел, будто никогда не слышал про скидки и то, что в «Чёрную» пятницу покупать что-то дорогое и качественное гораздо выгоднее.

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал, наконец. — Только мы с Сэмом вроде договаривались поужинать, но ведь одно другому не мешает?

Стив улыбнулся и кивнул.

Если Баки не будет против, он бы присоединился к ним. А может, и Нат с собой захватил бы, раз так всё складывается. Им с Сэмом определённо нужно ещё раз "случайно" встретиться.

Чем ближе маячило окончание семестра, тем суматошнее становилось в коридорах колледжа во время перерывов и ланча. Все спешили закрыть свои часы, подтянуть средний балл и пересдать что-то, что было можно. И только Стив ходил, намеренно медленно двигаясь в этом гомонящем людском потоке. Декабрь приближался, и его обещание Хелен висело над ним Дамокловым мечом. У него до сих пор не было — и пока не предвиделось — темы и идеи для своего дипломного проекта. А когда он начинал думать об этом, его тут же отвлекали другие мысли и события — это уже становилось не смешно. Если он подведёт Хелен, их отношения могут и правда испортиться. А он очень не хотел терять такого приятного во всех отношениях и всецело его понимающего тьютора. Ведь у всякого терпения есть конец.

Удручённый своими тяжёлыми мыслями, он вернулся во вторник раньше. Закрыл дверь квартиры, разделся бесшумно, пребывая в каком-то подобии задумчивого оцепенения, как вдруг услышал всхлипы и сдавленные рыдания из спальни.

Спустя несколько секунд он уже был на пороге комнаты — а Марго, увидевшая его и чуть не подпрыгнувшая на своей кровати от неожиданности, пыталась неловкими движениями стереть с лица поплывшую тушь. Она до сих пор не переоделась из школьной формы, и та сидела на ней странно неряшливо.

— Что происходит? — Стив почувствовал, как внутри закипает что-то, что уже давно не просыпалось. Ярость, чистая и беспримесная, ослепляюще-белая и, он был уверен, праведная. Впервые в жизни Стив слышал, чтобы Марго, его сестрёнка, так безысходно и обиженно рыдала. Она вообще никогда не плакала, если только давно, в детстве.

Марго несколько раз моргнула, вытерла потёкший нос предплечьем с закатанным рукавом школьной рубашки и снова всхлипнула.

— Стив… я… ты так рано… я…

Он подошёл ближе и опустился перед сестрой на колени, шаря взглядом по коже лица и рук, выискивая то, чего он так боялся — когда однажды, ещё в самом начале знакомства, увидел на Нат. Но ничего не было.

— Что. Произошло? — спросил он, разделяя слова и смотря в глаза. И тогда Марго прорвало.

— Крис… я… мы пошли к нему после занятий, чтобы посмотреть фильм. Он… он начал обнимать меня, и мы долго целовались. А потом… потом он… полез под одежду, а я отказалась. Он стал смеяться и сказал, что я просто глупышка, и что нам будет здорово вместе. Что мне понравится. Но я… я не хотела, Стив, видит Бог, я не делала ничего такого, чтобы он… и я… оттолкнула его, а он схватил меня, думал, что я просто выделываюсь… Он… он…

Марго разрыдалась так безысходно, что Стиву пришлось выпрямиться перед ней и обхватить руками, сжать в объятиях. Плечо, в которое она уткнулась, очень быстро стало мокрым.

— Он что-то сделал тебе? — Стив заставил себя спросить, потому что чувствовал, как ходят желваки и натягивается кожа на его челюсти. Он был почти в бешенстве. — Эй, — он отстранился и взял зарёванное, опухшее лицо сестры в свои руки, чуть встряхнул, пытаясь достучаться до её сознания: — Он. Что-то. Сделал?

Марго скривилась и замотала головой.

— Нет. Я так испугалась, что закричала и пнула его. Он обозвал меня идиоткой и сказал выметаться. Я похватала вещи и выбежала на улицу… и… я так и шла с курткой в руке, я даже не подумала одеться.

Стив погладил её по волосам, смотря в зареванные глаза и из последних сил сжимая зубы. Потом снова прижал к себе и уткнул лицом в плечо.

— Всё хорошо, моя маленькая. Всё хорошо. Ты ни в чём не виновата, слышишь? Ни в чём.

Он гладил её, чувствуя, как сам немного успокаивается. Ему нельзя было отпускать себя прямо сейчас. Ему нужно было время.

— Подожди меня, я сделаю тебе чай с ромашкой, что скажешь?

Марго, сдерживая рвущиеся изнутри звуки, согласно закивала. Стив отпустил её и поднялся. В коридоре он обратил внимание на небрежно покиданные в кучу вещи: её куртку, изломанно замершую на полу, расстёгнутую сумку с длинным ремнём, сапожки, словно их скидывали на бегу. Не колеблясь, он опустился на корточки перед сумкой сестры и взял телефон — тот лежал сверху и мигал индикатором. Стив активировал экран — пропущенные смс. Крис. «Прости» и «Я был не прав».

Стиву стоило больших усилий не разбить телефон о пол. Он был совершенно ни в чём не виноват.

Сжав мобильный в своей руке, он пошёл на кухню и налил в чайник воды под завязку, поставил его на панель и включил. Затем встал у окна, вглядываясь в соседнее здание и редких прохожих невидящими глазами, и, помедлив, снова активировал экран телефона. Выбрал последнюю смс и нажал «Ответить».

«Это я была не права. Я подумала и всё поняла. Сегодня вечером я одна дома, приезжай ко мне через час. Хочу тебя».

На всякий случай он написал и адрес — чтобы Криси точно не заблудился. Он был уверен, что тот приедет. Прибежит, как миленький. Для таких отказ девушки все равно что ножом по яйцам. Удар по репутации.

После он стёр смс из памяти исходящих и заблокировал экран.

— Давай, пей, — сказал он сестре, отдавая в её дрожащие от шока пальчики большую кружку ромашкового чая. — Пей и поспи. Я буду рядом.

Сам он сидел тут же на полу, и тоже пил чай — ему очень нужно было себя занять чем-нибудь до заданного срока. Чем-то, что позволит удержать себя в руках.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Марго, выпив примерно половину. — Стиви, я так…

— Тш-ш, — зашипел Стив, пальцем приподнимая кружку и упрашивая выпить ещё глоток. — Всё будет в порядке. Он поймёт, что натворил. Только… Марго, — он поднял глаза и посмотрел на сестру как можно серьёзнее, стараясь за серьезностью спрятать клубившуюся внутри ярость. — Пообещай, что больше не будешь с ним встречаться.

И она снова расплакалась, размазывая по лицу слёзы и потёкшую тушь.

— Никогда. Никогда.

Он помог Марго умыться и переодеться в домашнее. И уложил на кровать, накрывая тёплым пледом. Поцеловал в лоб.

— Спи. Я побуду с тобой, пока мама не вернётся. А потом возможно уеду к Нат. Мне нужно приготовить доклад, а книга с материалами у неё. Хорошо?

Марго кивнула. Она почти перестала вздрагивать и всхлипывать, а глаза и веки хоть и выглядели опухшими, были без разводов косметики.

— И, — Стив погладил её по волосам и выпирающему под пледом острому плечу, — не говори маме, ладно? Это её подкосит. Скажи, что поругались и расстались. Она будет очень переживать, если узнает правду.

— Я знаю, — прошептала Марго. — Знаю. Спасибо, братик.

Стоило огромных усилий над собой спокойно притворить за собой дверь, когда сестра заснула. С такой же сдержанной холодностью выбрать самую непритязательную старую одежду и, глянув на часы, одеться и выйти из квартиры.

На улице темнело. В холле на этаже темнело ещё быстрее. Стив подумал и, решив не рисковать, вышел из дома, остановившись на углу. С этой точки он видел дверь и дорогу к ней в обе стороны, и подонок, обидевший его сестру, просто не мог зайти внутрь, не встретившись с ним.

Он принялся ждать. Внутри медленно кипело, клокотало и переплавлялось что-то страшное и дикое, чему у Стива не было названия. Иногда он думал, что это ирландская ярость. Иногда — что итальянская экспрессия. А может, что-то, сплетающееся из этих двух в третье, ещё более страшное и отвратительное. Ему не было никакого интереса копаться в определениях, особенно, когда он увидел его — на противоположной улице, самодовольно спешащего к его, Стива, дому. Имён не осталось. Остался только он — и это дерьмо, упакованное в модную куртку и такие же кроссовки. Стив вышел из тени, окрикнул и помахал. Парень замедлился, явно недоумевая. Но всё же пошёл в его сторону, минуя дверь внутрь дома.

Зря. Очень зря.

Даже такие высокие, сильные, самоуверенные мальчики могут попасть в переделку. Особенно, если недооценивать противника.

Или степень отвратительности своих действий по отношению к его сестре.

— Ты, кажется, Стив? — спросил он с натянутой улыбкой.

Стив тоже улыбнулся — вышло, наверное, не очень, потому что парня немного перекосило. Он чуть кивнул головой и позвал за собой — без слов. Он не собирался с ним разговаривать. По тротуару около дома порой проходили люди. А Стиву нужно было чуть больше времени, чем несколько секунд. Хотя бы минута. Может быть, пара.

Едва парень вступил в тень подворотни, Стив резко развернулся и, неожиданно налетая всей своей яростью, впечатал кулак ему в скулу: мощный правый хук, куда он вложил всю свою энергию и злость. И с другой стороны. И удар коленом в пах. Сбить с ног, повалить на асфальт. Оседлать сверху и бить, игнорируя закрывающие лицо руки. Игнорируя тошнотворный хруст носового хряща под костяшками.

— Ещё… хоть… раз… подойдёшь… к ней… к любой… хоть раз… попробуешь… заставить… узнаю... убью…

Может, он произносил это про себя — или шипел, выплёвывая каждое слово. Кажется, в ответ ему кричали. Кажется, кричали другие люди со стороны улицы. Кажется, выла сирена. Кажется, его оттаскивали двое или трое.

Перед глазами было только белое — и красное. И снова вспышки белого. Стив никогда не думал, что может убить. Но всегда знал, что способен сорваться и кинуться, как бешеный пёс — если обидят кого-то, кто ему дорог. Выпустить свою ярость, чтобы не сожгла изнутри.

И уже позже, сидя со сцепленными руками в машине полиции, он думал, что хорошо. Хорошо, что его оттащили. Вовремя. Парень встал сам и сам сел в скорую — а значит, он был в относительном порядке. Стив очень надеялся, что оставил на его красивом, самодовольном лице достаточно напоминаний о сегодняшнем дне.

Пока его сажали в машину, с него спали очки, и неповоротливый полицейский случайно наступил на их дужку и сломал. Стива это уже не волновало. Перед глазами расплывалось — но внутри было тихо и спокойно. Правильно. Последствия не имели значения. Имело значение только осознание, что по-другому было нельзя. Извинившись, офицер надел на него очки, зацепив только за одно ухо. Стив не пошевелился.

— Эй, парень, ты вообще говоришь? — спросил он, уже отъезжая от тротуара, откуда за полицейской тронулась и машина скорой помощи. — Что на тебя нашло? Ты ему нос набок свернул.

Стив молчал. Набок? Отлично. А остальное никого не касалось: всё, что он хотел сказать этому ублюдку, он уже сказал. Кулаками. До таких, как он, только так доходит. Слова бесполезны.

— Тебе придётся посидеть ночь у нас. Пока личность не установят. Если ты, конечно, не заговоришь.

Стив предполагал такой исход. Он собирался позвонить Нат из участка и попросить прикрыть его перед матерью. Он не знал, что будет делать после — например, завтра — и почему-то не хотел думать.

В участке он стал чуть ли не сенсацией. Тощий, низкий и растрёпанный, со сломанными перекошенными очками, сбитыми костяшками на руках и брызгами чужой крови на лице — они были даже на губах, Стив чувствовал их языком, — он явно выглядел эпатажно. Ему вслед свистели из уже занятых на ночь камер — проститутки и бандитского вида мужики, в пару раз во все стороны его больше. Он так и не сказал ничего офицеру Джонсу — как тот представился. Просто не мог открыть рот.

— Ты усложняешь свою историю, парень, — нахмурился тот. — Или у тебя есть деньги на личного адвоката?

Стив отвернулся. Он не знал, что можно сказать. И немного боялся, что если откроет рот — то вывалит на офицера всё, его уже будет не остановить. Этого ни в коем случае нельзя было делать.

— Ладно, всё равно разберёмся. И если парень подаст на тебя, у тебя будут большие проблемы.

Его посадили в пустую камеру и задвинули за ним дверь-решётку. Стив согласно сел на жёсткую скамью и вплёл пальцы в волосы, думая, что в такой заднице оказался впервые. Не то чтобы он чувствовал вину или страх за своё будущее — скорее странную тупую уверенность в том, что всё именно так, как и должно быть. Он отлепил руки от лица и посмотрел на них. Теперь они никак не напоминали руки художника. Они выглядели странно притягательно — и вместе с тем страшно и нелепо. Тонкие пальцы и и кожа с множественными кровавыми трещинками на костяшках, запёкшаяся чужая и собственная кровь. Они пахли кровью, и запах одинаково притягивал наклониться к коже — и он же вызывал лёгкую тошноту. Руки болели — он почувствовал отвратительную ноющую боль только сейчас. Может, он даже сломал себе что-то и даже не удивился бы этому. Наконец, он вспомнил, что должен был сделать.

— Офицер, — позвал он, подойдя к решётке перед ним.

Мужчина выглянул из-за своего стола и поднялся со стула, направляясь к нему.

— Ну что, решил рассказать о себе? Или что?

— Мне нужно позвонить.

— Обойдёшься, — кинул офицер и почти развернулся, как Стив нахмурился и зарычал:

— Это моё чёртово право. На один звонок.

— А моё чёртово право послать тебя в задницу, мелкий засранец, — ответил офицер с раздражением. — Что сегодня за смена такая у меня?

Стив вздохнул. И понял, что надо сдавать позиции. Хотя бы немного, чтобы добиться своего.

— Стив Роджерс. Девятнадцать лет. Не судим, не привлекался. Учусь в школе искусств и дизайна «Парсонс» на выпускном курсе.

— Зачем ты избил парня на улице?

Стив сначала крепко стиснул челюсть — до вздувшихся желваков. А потом всё же сказал:

— Всё произошедшее — просто стечение обстоятельств.

— И всё? — офицер въедливо всмотрелся в него, изогнув бровь.

— И всё, — кивнул Стив.

— Не договариваешь ты, сынок, — сказал тот, открывая решётку и сдвигая в сторону. — Выходи. Телефон сразу за углом в коридоре слева. Руки вперёд. Спереди зацеплю, справишься.

Стив впервые в жизни разговаривал по телефону, держа трубку рукой в наручниках.

— Нат?

— Привет, Стиви. Что за номер? — с любопытством поинтересовалась она.

Стив прикрыл глаза и сказал на одном дыхании:

— Я в участке. Избил парня Марго посреди улицы. За дело. Ты… поймёшь, — Стив перевёл дыхание и почувствовал кислый вкус слюны во рту. Кислый — и тут же медный. Оказывается, он прокусил себе губу.

— Ох… чёрт…

— Слушай меня, — оборвал её Стив. — Пожалуйста, позвони моей маме и скажи, что всё в порядке. Я просто поехал к тебе готовить доклад и забыл телефон дома. Хорошо? Сегодня я ночую тут.

— А завтра? — спросила Наташа.

— Что-нибудь придумаю.

Да, пока у него не было ни единой мысли. Но, возможно, они появятся с утра.

— Время, — сказал офицер над ухом, подойдя со спины.

— Мне пора, — кивнул Стив и повесил трубку.

Его повели обратно к камере.

— Ты несовершеннолетний, — офицер шёл рядом, не особо торопясь и не ожидая от него никакой угрозы. — Завтра, согласно правилам, я должен буду сообщить твоей матери и по месту учёбы.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как сердце вдруг ёкнуло. Но всё равно уже ничего не исправить. Он и не собирался. Просто не хотел лишний раз беспокоить ни маму, ни директора. Но, к сожалению, не всё получается так, как мы о том мечтаем. Он выдохнул и кивнул. Перед камерой офицер снял с его рук тяжёлые железки и оставил одного за толстыми прутьями решётки.

Стив сел и снова уставился на свои разбитые костяшки, концентрируясь на огненной тянущей боли под кожей, не думая ни о чём. Пальцы едва двигались. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени в этом подобии транса, как вдруг услышал знакомый голос:

— Сержант Джеймс Барнс, в отставке. Что натворил мой племянник в этот раз?

Сердце упало в пятки и продолжило там трепыхаться, как подыхающая на суше рыбёха. Баки.

Радости не было — только жестокое смятение. Как?.. Мысли заметались в голове.

Ну конечно. Нат. Больше некому. Вот же…

— За него назначен залог в пару тысяч, — лениво отозвался офицер. — И нужна подписка о невыезде из города до завершения дела. Если пострадавший подаст в суд — будет проблема. Видели бы вы, как он его отделал. Голыми руками.

— Да уж, — послышался вздох Баки. — Кому я должен заплатить, чтобы забрать его?

Дальше Стив не слушал, пряча лицо в ладонях с застывшей кровавой коркой.

Он не смотрел Баки в глаза, пока открывали его камеру и отдавали личные вещи, состоящие из запачканной куртки и связки ключей. Только выйдя на холодный воздух в ночь он понял, что же происходит. И смесь благодарности и вины затопила его. Вины не за то, что он сделал. А за то, что Баки пришлось находиться тут и видеть его таким.

— Садись, — прервал тот его размышления, распахивая дверцу такси, что ждало их у участка.

Он вздохнул и, ещё ниже опустив голову, сел на заднее сидение. Баки устроился с другой стороны.

— Бронкс, — сказал Баки и назвал адрес.

Они тронулись, и колено Баки коснулось его колена. Стив ждал, что тот отдёрнет — но они оба замерли в своих позах, больше не двигаясь. Он посмотрел исподлобья, украдкой — Баки сидел и увлечённо следил за ночной жизнью, текущей своим чередом за бликующим стеклом авто. А потом Баки наощупь нашёл его разбитую руку и некрепко, чуть больно сжал.


	30. Chapter 30

Стива накрыло уже дома, за порогом, за плотно прикрытой дверью. Наверное, организм так отыгрывался за пережитое потрясение, за напряжение, в котором пришлось себя держать, за нервный мандраж, которому Стив не сдавался в участке — кому он, к чёрту, нужен был там, за решёткой? Наверное, это только подтверждало психосоматическую природу его астмы: мысль была очень короткой и тут же упорхнула, а дрожь, спазм и невозможность вдохнуть остались.

Баки как раз вешал свою куртку и бейсболку на нелепый деревянный крюк, торчащий прямо из стены. Стив медленно стёк по двери на пол, пытаясь судорожно расстегнуть молнию на парке — бесполезно, пальцы никак не хотели сжимать язычок. Всего на миг Стиву стало дико страшно. Он чувствовал, как широко открыты его глаза, и как воздух, застревая в гортани, хрипит — и едва проходит дальше. Мало, слишком мало. Время резиново растянулось, но для Стива словно всё ускорилось. Он не мог издать ни звука. Запоздавший шок? Ощущение дома и безопасности? Кто бы знал, что именно запустило приступ. Он заскрёб короткими ногтями по шершавой курточной ткани.

И тогда Баки обернулся. Выматерился и тут же уселся перед ним на колени, зачем-то пощупал пульс. Если бы мог — Стив бы сказал ему. Сказал бы что-нибудь.

Баки взял его голову в руки:

— Какого чёрта? Что происходит? Стив?!

Наверное, он первый раз так повысил голос. И первый раз Стив видел, что Баки боится. Нет, что он почти в ужасе. Стив продолжил скрести по замку. Слабо хлопнул себя по груди, всё так же громко сипя.

— Астма, — вдруг осенило Баки. — Ингалятор? У тебя с собой? Я, блядь, не представляю, что делать. Где? Тут?

Он начал расстёгивать — грубо раздирать молнию. Ощупал внутренние карманы и вытащил маленький переносной ингалятор, со второго разаз правильно вставив его в рот. Нажал.

Стив закрыл глаза, вдыхая, насколько мог, распылённое лекарство. Так странно. Почему его голова подаёт эти сигналы телу? Они ведь неправильные. И он почти изрос большинство своих хронических болезней, оставил в прошлом приближающийся к язве гастрит и вечную еду, сопряжённую с приёмом таблеток. Перерос головные боли. Адскую ломоту в костях голеней на смену погоды, от которой не спасало ничего, кроме как запереться в ванной и направить на ноги струи обжигающей воды. Перерос стабильно приходящий к нему в межсезонье грипп — теперь он обходился обычными ОРВИ — и частые ангины. Всё это бывало, конечно, но не доставляло ему и матери стольких неудобств, как в детстве.

А астма осталась. В том же виде, без каких-либо явных причин. Приступы случались неожиданно и всегда словно с запозданием. И подготовиться к ним не было никакой возможности — поэтому Стив давно завёл привычку прятать ингаляторы везде, как плейбой бы рассовывал по всем карманам презервативы, надеясь на интересный вечер.

Ему медленно легчало. Стив физически чувствовал, как спазм проходит, позволяя вдыхать всё больше воздуха. У людей сейчас так много возможностей. Но ситуации с приступами астмы напоминали Стиву каждый раз, как же это много — просто иметь возможность дышать.

Баки обессилено сел рядом, привалился к стене и его плечу своим. Стив почувствовал, как тот взволнованно дышит. Баки потёр лицо руками и выдал:

— Охренеть, блин. Как же я перепугался за тебя. Знаешь, — он повернулся, и Стив смог посмотреть в глаза, — сегодня явно не твой день. Я просто… — Баки шумно выдохнул и выдавил из себя вялую улыбку, наклоняясь лбом ко лбу. Его взгляд тоже потеплел, смягчился. — Я так чертовски рад, что ты в порядке.

Стив улыбнулся, насколько смог, и съехал головой Баки на плечо. Внутри его до сих пор колотило. Страшно ныли разбитые руки, горели уши и давно хотелось в туалет, но он позволил себе прикрыть глаза и просто полежать на его плече вот так: без слов и движения, концентрируясь на чужом и собственном дыхании, вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох, молодец, Стиви.

Он открыл глаза, когда Баки взял его руку, переплёл пальцы и поднял, поднося ближе к своему лицу.

— У тебя руки опухли. Ты только посмотри, что ты с собой сделал. Болит?

Стив кивнул. Говорить не хотелось.

— И как ты теперь собираешься рисовать?

Стив пожал плечами. Баки вздохнул. Потом поднялся и протянул ему руку.

— Пойдём. Будем тебя лечить.

Они доковыляли до кухни — Баки так и не выпустил ноющую кисть Стива из рук. Заботливо усадил за стол, а сам отошёл к холодильнику. Немного постоял, изучая содержимое морозильной камеры. Достал пару пакетов и вернулся к столу с большой салатной чашей. В пакетах оказался замороженный горошек. К нему Баки долил немного воды и приказал — тон явно не походил на просьбу — опустить руки в эту адскую смесь.

Сопротивляться Стив не стал — сделал, как нужно было, и тут же взвыл — от ледяной воды стало ещё больнее.

— Потерпи. Сейчас привыкнешь, — сказал Баки, окуная его руки обратно и придерживая своими за запястья.

Хотелось сделать что-то. Что-то, за что тут же станет стыдно. Что-то совершенно глупое. Это было желание, которому Стив не дал ни шанса, пялясь на всплывшие и покачивающиеся на воде горошины. Баки оставил его и наливал воды в чайник — и Стив ощутил, насколько он голоден. Без единого слова Баки достал из холодильника багет, сыр и ветчину, и какую-то упаковку с соусом, тут же начиная делать сэндвичи. Он не спрашивал — просто знал, что нужно. И за это Стив его искренне обожал сейчас.

— Знаешь, — начал Баки, выкладывая сэндвичи с деревянной доски на тарелку, — может, сейчас не время, но у меня к тебе серьёзный разговор.

Стив напрягся, услышав начало. Если он еще не совсем отупел от происходящего, это был тот самый разговор, которого он так не хотел. Как не хотят просыпаться рано после бессонной ночи, как не хотят вылезать из-под тёплого уютного одеяла и ставить ступни на холодный пол. Ты не хочешь этого, но понимаешь, что это неизбежно.

— Когда Наташа позвонила мне и сказала, что ты в полиции за избиение, я подумал, что вы меня разыгрываете. Ну, у молодёжи сейчас приняты разные странные шутки, да? — Стив тихо фыркнул. Это было явно не про них с Нат. — Но потом до меня дошло — она не шутила. И я ехал в участок, перед этим опустошив все свои заначки с наличностью, думая, что тебя избили, и это какая-то чудовищная ошибка. Я думал, что ты там весь в крови, что ты будешь сидеть там один и никому не сообщишь — это ведь ты, Стив. Но я приехал, и твоё лицо было в порядке, а руки говорили сами за себя. И… я просто не могу понять, зачем? — Баки с негромким стуком поставил перед ним тарелку с сэндвичами и чашку с дымящимся молочным какао. — Зачем ты избил того мальчишку? Офицер показал мне фото — ты сломал ему нос. Сколько раз ты ударил его по лицу? И снова — зачем, чёрт возьми? Что на тебя нашло?

Стив нахмурился и сжал руки в чаше с ледяной водой в кулаки.

— Это не твоё дело, — сказал он тихо, но достаточно отчётливо, чтобы Баки услышал. И громко стукнул о столешницу своей кружкой:

— Какого хрена? — он наклонился над столом, а потом откинулся обратно на спинку стула и медленно выдохнул. — Ты чертовски проблемный парень, Стив, — и прежде чем Стив вскинулся, он продолжил: — Но ты мой проблемный парень, пора бы тебе уже привыкнуть. И я хочу знать, какого чёрта между вами произошло?!

Баки говорил, и с каждым словом фраза становилась эмоциональнее и накалённее. Он закончил, впившись в Стива взглядом, и Стиву не пришло в голову ничего умнее, как вытащить руки из воды и демонстративно засунуть в рот сразу половину сэндвича. Жевал он медленно и вдумчиво, глядя Баки в глаза. Тот так же не сводил с него взгляда. Это был поединок — и Стив знал, что никто не уступит.

Он съел два сэндвича в полной тишине, прежде чем начал говорить то, о чём говорить не хотел:

— Когда я вернулся домой, сестра плакала. Сказала, что он хотел заставить её лечь с ним. Распустил руки. Это её парень. Бывший парень.

Баки чуть приподнял бровь.

— Ты пытался с ним поговорить?

— Да на хер не нужны никому эти разговоры! — вспылил он. — Хоть когда-нибудь они хоть кому-нибудь помогли? Если парень привык добиваться своего любыми способами, никакие ля-ля с ним не изменят ситуации. О чём мне с ним говорить?

— Поэтому ты выманил его и сломал придурку нос? — ровно спросил Баки. — Ты хотя бы на секунду подумал о нас? О сестре? О матери? Обо мне? Как мы должны были отнестись к этому?

— Не читай мне лекций, — Стив нервно дёрнул плечами, словно попытался избавиться от давящего пиджака. — Я защищал сестру, это дело чести.

— Она тебя просила? — поинтересовался вдруг Баки, и вопрос Стива озадачил. — Она знает, что ты вмешался?

Он нахмурился и помотал головой.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем? Какого чёрта ты полез?

— Он хотел изнасиловать…

— Но ведь он не сделал ничего!

— В этот раз нет, но в следующий…

— Откуда ты знаешь? — снова повысил голос Баки, и Стив вспыхнул:

— Да потому что каждый раз одно и то же! Каждый раз какой-нибудь кобель смотрит на Нат, и я читаю в его глазах: «Вот я бы тебя натянул». И какого хера, спрашивается? Почему обязательно женщина — это дырка? Почему первой возникает эта мысль? Почему они думают, что можно взять силой то, что им давать не хотят? Почему? Никогда ничего не меняется, — зло закончил Стив.

— Ты защищал права сестры, не дав ей возможности самой решить. Как думаешь, она будет рада, узнав, что произошло? И что это пускай не её вина, но всё же с её подачи. Как думаешь, не хотела бы она сама разрешить всё со своим парнем? Уверен, что это тебя касалось? Ты говоришь о том, что к женщинам нельзя относиться потребительски, и сам же всё решил за сестру, даже не спросил, нужно ли ей это. Ты сам отнял у неё право выбирать и нажил кучу долбаных неприятностей на свою задницу, и теперь все будут бегать вокруг тебя, а ты будешь мять свои разбитые пальцы и думать, какого чёрта ты попал в такое дерьмо. Да потому что нужно думать, Стив. Думать, и, чёрт, не о своей священной мести, а о том, как твои действия скажутся на всех нас, всех тех, кто тебя любит, кому ты дорог. Чёрт, да я думал, сдохну, пока доеду до участка!

Стив вскочил со стула и развернулся к выходу. У него внутри всё клокотало и дыбилось, даже мать никогда не отчитывала его так. Баки не кричал. Но он был до того эмоционален, каким прежде Стив его не видел. Это выводило из себя и ранило. Очень ранило. Иррациональное чувство, от которого хотелось сбежать. От этих потемневших блестящих глаз, от этой глубокой морщины на лбу, от низкого хриплого голоса и растрёпанных волос. Какого, вообще, хрена? Он ему что, папочка?

Баки догнал и схватил за запястье — и это была большая ошибка. Действуя на вбитых на тренировках по единоборствам инстинктах, Стив поднырнул под руку и вывернулся из захвата, грубо отталкивая Баки от себя. Но тот и не подумал отлетать — очевидно, не та весовая категория. Зато неожиданно скрутил по рукам и уронил на оказавшийся за спиной диван, нависая сверху. Выпавшие из растрёпанного хвоста пряди защекотали Стиву скулу. Баки хмурился, его глаза и щёки горели.

— Куда ты собрался? Сбегаешь?

Стив сжал зубы так крепко, как только мог, потому что думал, если расслабит челюсть — зарычит. Он не знал, чего хотел сейчас сильнее, ударить Баки — или отсосать у него. Почему-то эта спонтанная и неуместная мысль ярко нарисовалась в его голове.

Баки, не дождавшись ответа, глубоко вдохнул.

— Я запрещаю тебе творить эту хрень. Запрещаю ввязываться в драки. Это касается не только тебя, слышишь. Это убитая горем мать, это плачущие сёстры и я с разрывом сердца. Ты понял? Понял меня?

Баки наклонился ещё ниже. Стива трясло. И он сделал то, чего очень хотел — но чего никак от себя не ожидал. Резко потянулся головой и больно встретился с губами и зубами Баки. И дёрнул тазом, впечатываясь в пах Баки, заставляя того вздрогнуть. Он сам не понял, почему эта нелепая ситуация так его завела. Может, он адреналиновый маньяк? Или что похуже?

Стив перестал цепляться за чужие губы и потёрся о Баки бёдрами, медленно и сладко до дрожи, так остро он всё чувствовал. До тихого стона, до своего, прозвучавшего таким чужим, шёпота:

— Давай…

Он почувствовал, как Баки сжал его запястья — слишком сильно, настолько, что стало очень больно, и в глазах сразу встали слёзы. Баки тут же отпустил его и отскочил, словно Стив оставлял на нём ожоги. Его взгляд стал тяжёлым, и дыхание участилось.

— Не провоцируй меня, — прохрипел он тихо. — Это плохая идея. Я не хочу с тобой так.

Баки встал с дивана и — Стив понял это только по характерному скрипу ступенек — стал подниматься наверх. Он крикнул уже с лестницы:

— Иди в душ. Я пока приготовлю бинты и мазь, чтобы обработать тебе руки.

Стив всё лежал на продавленном кожаном диване, с руками наверху, где на запястьях наверняка отпечатались пальцы Баки, с задравшейся до пупка рубашкой и ноющим стояком, и медленно отходил. Почему-то ему казалось, что он только что избежал если не аутодафе, то как минимум прыжка веры в бездну, где внизу не было ничего кроме острых кольев и старых черепов. Кто бы знал, что на него нашло.

Стиву было очень интересно — если это гормоны, то есть ли вероятность, что через несколько лет он перерастет это и перестанет творить что-то подобное? И будет ли всем от этого лучше?

После душа он натянул мягкую чистую футболку Баки — домашние футболки тот педантично складывал сверху на стиральной машинке аккуратной стопкой. Оставляя себе шанс на хулиганство — и надеясь, что это не будет слишком — он не стал надевать белья, засунув все свои вещи в машинку, засыпав порошком и включив на быстрый цикл. Почти на всем была кровь — разве только на трусах её не было.

Футболка Баки доставала ему до колен, и он почти не волновался об этом — вот только Баки, взглянув на него, словно сразу всё понял — и покачал головой. Хлопнул рукой по кровати, в изножии которой сидел в окружении развалов медикаментов, и уставился, выжидая.

— Садись давай. Как руки?

— Болят, — Стив сел рядом, стараясь не раздвигать широко ноги.

— Звучит довольно безразлично, — хмыкнул Баки, свинчивая крышечку с какой-то мази. Стив даже не стал интересоваться названием. Спросит, если поможет.

— Я умею терпеть боль. Это проще, чем смиряться с несправедливым дерьмом, что творится вокруг.

— Стив, — Баки вздохнул.

— Что «Стив»? Думаешь, я не понимаю? — спросил он, заглядывая в глаза. Баки поднял взгляд, на ощупь осторожно размазывая прохладный гель по костяшкам. Тот остро пах чем-то странным, яркий медицинский запах, который, впрочем, не казался неприятным.

— Понимаешь, — кивнул он. — Но вертеть на шесте ты это хотел.

— Я не собирался доставлять неприятности, — только и смог сказать в своё оправдание Стив, отводя глаза. — Мне жаль…

Баки вздохнул.

— Хорошо, давай на сегодня закончим с этим.

Он обмазал обе руки и принялся заматывать — неторопливо и вдумчиво, без особой сноровки, но с явным знанием дела. Стиву очень нравилось смотреть, как Баки бинтует его руки. Это немного отвлекало от зуда из-за мази, который ощутимо покалывал кожу. Он надеялся, что это хороший знак.

Баки замотал руки щедро, так, что почти не сгибались пальцы. Было не туго, просто много слоёв: белые бинтовые варежки от запястий до кончиков пальцев.

— Эта мазь нихрена не отстирывается, если протечёт, — пояснил Баки. — Оставляет после себя тёмные жирные пятна. Но с ушибами справляется на раз. Завтра утром ты удивишься. А сейчас ляг.

Это прозвучало буднично, но у Стива отчего-то холодок пробежал по хребту.

— Ложись-ложись, не смотри на меня так, — подбодрил его Баки. Сам он встал и… вдруг принялся стягивать с себя футболку и домашнюю майку. Стив, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать. Взгляда не мог отвести от точных и намеренно ленивых движений, от каждого переката мышц под светлой кожей. От напряженного пресса и татуировки на левом плече — та выглядела кондово, явно армейская наколка, но удивительно сочеталась со шрамами и всем Баки целиком. Страшно захотелось потрогать, наконец, это всё — погладить, ощутить под пальцами тёплую кожу и твёрдые мышцы под ней. Провести по широким плечам, очертить лопатки. Потрогать редкие волоски на груди… и соски. Баки бы понравилось? Стив сглотнул, не осознавая даже, насколько во рту прибавилось слюны. Баки раздевался явно для него — у Стива внутри всё затрепетало. Это было что-то новенькое, даже если он не вполне был к этому готов — откровенно хотел всего, что Баки задумал. До сбившегося дыхания.

— Ты сам себя наказал сегодня, — сказал Баки, присаживаясь на край кровати рядом со Стивом. На нём остались домашние штаны, которые не очень-то скрывали возбуждение. Но он не снял их — зато красовался голым торсом, без стеснения показывая изуродованное плечо. Стиву не было страшно или противно смотреть на него. Пальцы зудели, как хотелось трогать узлы шрамов — и рисовать их. И целовать тоже, вылизывать. Но когда он попробовал подняться с кровати навстречу, Баки одним движением опрокинул его обратно.

— Лежи. Руки подними наверх. И не двигайся. Я же сказал — ты сам наказал себя.

Он говорил это без единой соблазняющей интонации, ровно и нарочито серьёзно, но у Стива от каждого слова толчки приливающей к члену крови ощущались только острее. Это заводило не меньше, чем то страшное, что он увидел в глазах Баки внизу, на диване. У Стива не получалось всерьёз бояться. Но он отчётливо чувствовал — было чего. Очень глубоко, запрятанное и похороненное, оно показалось — и Стив несколько секунд не мог дышать, когда смотрел на его отражение в глазах Баки. Стив поднял руки и кончиками пальцев упёрся в дерево подголовника над подушкой.

У всех свои демоны в прошлом. Баки со своими справлялся получше многих.

— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — сказал Баки, беззастенчиво задирая свою футболку на теле Стива, словно намеренно медленно щекоча тканью по члену, коже под пупком, по груди. Член от этих слов дёрнулся — и Стив шумно втянул воздух. Ему в жизни никто не отсасывал. А это был Баки, и… и он просто облизнул пересохшие губы, потому что мыслей не осталось. — У тебя кожа такая… — Баки не договорил, наклонившись ближе, к самой груди и явно нюхая его, медленно водил носом в дюйме над телом, — даже моё мыло пахнет на тебе по-другому. Словно подстраивается.

Стив закрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал на своих боках тёплые, широкие и немного шершавые ладони. Баки сжал его в своих руках — и повёл вверх, по коже, придавливая большими пальцами. Немного щекотно и очень возбуждающе. Стив издал странный сдавленный звук и тут же закусил губу — если он и хотел стонать из-за Баки, то только когда тот и правда его трахнет.

— Посмотри, — попросил Баки, — смотри, не закрывай глаза. Ты мог бы тоже трогать меня. Мы бы лежали тут и тискались, голые, но ты наказал себя. Твои руки в бинтах, поэтому я трогаю тебя, а ты меня — нет. Смотри, как много ты теряешь, ведь ты мог бы так же, — Баки доскользил ладонями по ребрам до сосков и ощутимо прижал их большими пальцами — и Стив распахнул глаза, теряясь от силы ощущений.

Баки смотрел на него голодно из-под свисающих на лицо прядей. Он рывком стянул с головы и рук футболку и не делал ничего особенного — просто широко гладил по животу и вокруг пупка, под рёбрами, выводил размах птичьих крыльев на груди, трепетно утюжил ладонями ключицы и шею, вверх по вытянутым рукам до обмотанных запястий и вниз по шершавой коже локтей и впадинам подмышек. Баки гладил его — а Стив смотрел в глаза, не справляясь с гипервентиляцией. Он поджимал пальцы на ногах, член болезненно стоял, но Стив не сводил с Баки взгляда. Он рассматривал его, мучительно представляя, как бы это было — дотронуться до вершины темного сжавшегося соска. Или до той выпуклой большой родинки под левой грудью. Или до шрама на боку. Обмерить пальцами обеих рук размер бицепса. Как бы это было? Или, может, языком?

Он снова крепко зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, увидел каплю собственного предъэякулята, вязко капающую с члена на живот, и то, как Баки облизывает губы.

Он взял в рот без предупреждения, без вылизывания, без рук. Наклонился и медленно впустил головку в рот, туже сжимая губы. Стива от ощущений выбило в соседнюю реальность, где темно и мерцают всеми цветами радуги невыносимо яркие звёзды. Все его тело потянулось навстречу этому ощущению. Он сильно сжал ягодицы, чувствуя, как член весь поместился во рту Баки, и там так скользко и горячо, и гладко, и язык.

Стив охнул от неожиданности — он не думал, что с членом во рту можно ещё делать что-то языком, но Баки делал, и он снова поджал задницу, инстинктивно толкаясь ему в рот.

И тогда Стив понял, что это было только вступление: Баки начал сосать. По-настоящему сосать, увлечённо насаживаясь на его член, издавая совершенно пошлые чмокающие звуки; выбившиеся пряди волос скользили по бёдрам, когда он брал до конца, едва не касаясь носом редких паховых волос. Стив собирался подстроить своё дыхание под его ритм, но не мог, постоянно улетая вперёд. Он правда собирался держаться — но его тело двигалось помимо воли, напрягались ноги, почти судорогой от усилия сводило икры, и он просто не мог не толкаться навстречу — только дурак удержится от соблазна не стремиться снова попасть во влажное тепло, к языку, которым Баки делал что-то невообразимое; чтобы снова и снова протолкнуться между сжимающихся губ — и обратно, чтобы головка тёрлась о нёбо. Стив понял, что кончает, когда крупно задрожали руки — потом сковало в груди и резко накрыло жаром в животе. Ноги свело — и он громко, хрипло выкрикнул, изгибаясь в пояснице и запрокидывая голову. Его колотило в множественных оргазменных судорогах. Баки крепко держал его бёдра, не выпуская изо рта, и последнее, о чём Стив думал — это о том, чтобы предупредить его. Он принимал на себя последствия собственной разрядки, как тело принимает жар горячей ванны после долгого нахождения на холоде. Оно отказало ему — и всё, что Стив чувствовал, сейчас фокусировалось в болезненно чувствительном члене. Баки вылизывал его — и от осознания на миг стало безумно стыдно.

— Ты быстро, — сказал он вдруг с кривоватой улыбкой.

Стив закатил глаза и тоже расплылся:

— Боже, заткнись.

Хотелось ещё сказать, насколько это было охеренно. И как странно, что Стив продержался хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Но не было сил, да и язык отказывался двигаться.

По ощущениям, Баки поцеловал его куда-то в район тазовой косточки — и вдруг накрыл своим одеялом. Сел повыше и наклонился, нависая над лицом.

— Пожалуйста, береги свои руки, — сказал он, и Стива опалило стыдом от понимания, чем именно пахнет ото рта Баки. А тот как ни в чём не бывало взял Стива за руки и, мягко погладив по коже на внутренней стороне локтя, опустил поверх одеяла, словно он ребёнок какой. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Стив.

И Баки просто потёрся о его нос своим, и если бы Стив не потянулся и не ткнулся в его губы — так и остался бы без поцелуя. Баки хмыкнул, когда Стив скривился от вкуса собственной спермы. Тот волновал — и посылал волны тепла по всему телу. Он не был неприятен — но был непривычен и на вкус отдавал первородным грехом, совокуплением и всем тем, о чём в протестантской церкви ни слова не говорили. И то, что Баки делал своим ртом… Это просто к чёрту разобрало мир Стива — и собрало его заново чуть по-другому. Разве можно испытать подобное и остаться прежним? Стив очень сомневался. Он ощущал это, словно Баки хирургически точно счищал с него слой за слоем шелуху, которая так ему мешала, но и так срослась с ним, что Стив уже и забыл, как это, быть без неё.

Тело расслабленно гудело, кожу еще покалывало, и глаза слипались от усталости. Зато руки почти не ныли под бинтами. И Баки снова удивил его. Он поднялся с кровати и пошёл к выходу из комнаты.

— Я буду спать внизу. Встретимся утром.

Стив хотел было возмутиться этому решению, но, кажется, уснул раньше, чем мысль успела оформиться в его голове.


	31. Chapter 31

Стив был уверен, что справится со всем. Ведь ни разу ещё не случалось, чтобы не справлялся?

Да, он серьёзно вляпался. Да, он не особенно гордился собой, но если бы поступил иначе — вообще перестал бы себя уважать. Да, чёрт возьми, он всё понимал — Баки был прав. Но другое развитие событий виделось Стиву фальшивым и притянутым за уши.

Он подумал вдруг, что если бы не Баки, то до сих пор сидел бы в участке, а мама и сёстры приходили к нему, смотрели бы наверняка с жалостью и непониманием и говорили, что «на залог пока нет нужной суммы». А что бы он делал без залога, который внёс за него Баки? Правильно. Сидел бы там и дальше, и все, включая директора и чёрт знает кого ещё, были бы в курсе его приключений. А он бы ждал, подаст этот говнюк жалобу на него или нет. Или обойдётся обычным штрафом за неподобающее поведение в общественном месте от копов. Он сидел бы там без возможности рисовать, без интернета, любимой музыки и нормальной еды. И, наверное, он этого заслуживал.

Но Стив искренне считал, что тот мудак тоже заслуживал подобного. Иногда даже намерения достаточно, чтобы получить по роже — или отсидеть неделю в отстойнике, например. Стив считал, что некоторые современные законы всерьёз работают во вред обычным людям.

Но вообще проблема была не только в близком знакомстве с полицейским участком. Во-первых, он постоянно был как кабель под напряжением — вздрагивал от каждого вибро своего телефона, надолго задумывался, уходил в себя на ровном месте и в результате заслужил от ничего не понимающей матери справедливый вопрос:

— Стиви, всё в порядке? Ты сам не свой.

Он только кивнул, вяло улыбнулся и ушёл в свою комнату. Не было ни единой мысли о том, стоит ли говорить маме о произошедшем, и если говорить — то что? Он чувствовал себя подвешенным на ниточке, и эту ниточку мотало из стороны в сторону, гляди, как бы совсем не оборвалась — премерзкое ощущение бессилия. И внезапные приступы астмы настигли его ещё дважды за несколько дней — очень часто по сравнению с предыдущим отрезком ремиссии.

Он звонил и писал Баки — и тот был для него словно успокоительное. Он не делал ничего особенного, просто говорил и писал о чём-то совершенно отвлечённом, а порой недвусмысленно флиртовал, отчего у Стива помимо воли всё начинало гореть внутри. Вечером перед сном он вспоминал не только, как его кулаки в кровь разбивают чужое красивое лицо в том переулке. Каждый раз он вспоминал, как Баки трогал его, как скользил ладонями по коже и как… взял в рот и отсосал ему, словно иначе и быть не могло. И каждый раз воспоминание гарантировало ему стояк, с которым не было ни сил, ни желания разбираться. Он просто читал материалы по учёбе, едва ли вникая в текст, и дожидался, когда проблема уйдёт сама собой, чтобы попытаться заснуть. И ни разу у него не получилось быстро.

А самым неприятным из этой стрессовой ситуации стало то, что он совершенно не хотел рисовать — очень сильно нервничал. Настолько, что даже в колледже заслужил несколько замечаний за невнимательность и плохую прорисовку деталей в работах.

Голова была пуста и гулка, девственно-бела. Ни одного образа, ни одной толковой идеи. Цвета присыпались серым сигаретным пеплом, перестали радовать глаз. Даже рисуя с натуры, он постоянно отвлекался на мысли «а что, если бы» и не мог погрузиться в процесс достаточно, чтобы нарисовать что-то лучше рабочего минимума.

Хорошо, что хотя бы руки быстро зажили, и он вообще мог держать в пальцах уголь и карандаш — а всё благодаря заботе своего парня.

Вдобавок его очень сильно поколебал разговор с Наташей в понедельник. Он не думал, что предположение Баки окажется настолько верным даже с её точки зрения. Нат долго смотрела на него, после чего покачала головой и вздохнула. Она сказала примерно следующее:

— Тебе не нужно было лезть, Стив. Это не та ситуация, как чуть не случилась со мной, если бы ты не вмешался. Я уверена, что твоей сестре просто нужно было немного времени, чтобы опомниться. Она бы провернула свою месть изящнее, по-женски, чтобы ударить по самому больному, по самолюбию — Стив, она ведь твоя сестра, неужели ты в ней сомневаешься? Но ты не дал ей этого сделать, вломился со своей помощью, как медведь в улей. И теперь ты в полном дерьме.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — Стиву на миг стало так хреново, что он едва не разрыдался посреди столовой.

Наверное, Нат это поняла и тут же схватила за руку, сжимая в своей, наклонилась ближе и горячо зашептала:

— Стив, Стиви, послушай. Я отлично понимаю, что ты поступил по совести и не мог по-другому. Но что будет, если он на тебя всё-таки подаст? Слушание? Адвокаты? Ты хоть представляешь, как это будет? Твоя мама просто с ума сойдёт. А ты сам? А учёба? — Стив увидел, как по её щеке скатилась прозрачная маленькая слезинка, и только тогда понял, какие воспалённые, с красными капиллярами у Наташи глаза. Они растеряли весь свой янтарный блеск и теперь стали неопределённо-болотными. Она очень за него переживала. Все за него переживали, словно ему собственных переживаний было мало. Словно это могло хоть как-то помочь.

Они тогда не пришли ни к чему конкретному. Просто выговорили друг другу всё, что думали, и на этом разошлись — напряжённо и взволнованно. Стив очень любил Наташу и понимал, что она говорит эти острые слова из-за того, что он ей не менее дорог. Но смириться с болью внутри всегда тяжело. Хотелось покоя и тишины, и чтобы ни о чём не нужно было думать, и зудящая перетянутая леска внутри уже наконец успокоилась, перестала резать всё внутри на части.

Наконец, к среде он почувствовал себя издёрганным и слабым настолько, что не смог пойти в колледж. Заглянувшей с утра матери сказал, что отменили первую лекцию — и после засунул голову под подушку, чтобы унять стыд и не напрягать никого собственным тихим поскуливанием. Он обессилел и был за шаг до того, чтобы первым звонить этому сукиному сыну и спрашивать, какого чёрта он тянет. Определённость, какая бы она ни была, всё одно не будет убивать его так медленно и безжалостно, как ожидание непонятно чего. Поскорее бы она уже наступила. С такими мыслями он снова уснул, погружаясь в беспокойный, вязкий сон.

Из маятной дремоты его выдернул телефонный звонок. Он ответил и услышал в трубке голос Баки. Одновременно Стиву и полегчало, и подурнело. Баки обычно звонил по вечерам после работы, но за окном светило солнце, и это значило, что что-то случилось.

— Стиви? — спросил он мягко, вызывая ответный отклик тепла даже в таком состоянии. А Стив был в отвратительном состоянии на самом деле.

— Я тут. Слушаю тебя.

— Хм, — Баки на несколько мгновений замялся, но продолжил: — Со мной вышел на связь его адвокат.

— Почему с тобой? — удивился Стив, ощущая накатывающую изнутри дрожь. Он почему-то был уверен, что звонить будут матери — ведь сержант так и сказал — и ждал этого со страхом, каждый раз приглядываясь к ней внимательнее.

— У меня есть некоторые связи, которыми я воспользовался, забирая тебя. Теперь я твой поручитель.

— Вот как, — тихо сказал Стив. Конечно, он был безумно благодарен Баки за всё. Вот только это «всё» уже давно перешагнуло все мыслимые и не очень рамки. И Стива это напрягало. Во-первых, по-мужски. Он хотел сам решать свои проблемы таким способом, который был ему доступен. Баки… он слишком добр. А Стив терпеть не мог ходить в должниках. И каждый поступок Баки, выходящий за привычные рамки, повисал на его собственной шее неподъёмным камнем. Сейчас Стив чувствовал, что его совсем пригнуло к земле, и поднять голову нет никакой возможности.

— Мы долго говорили с ним, я объяснил ситуацию с нашей стороны, — продолжил Баки, не почувствовав напряженности в его голосе. — Припугнул, что если будет иск, то от нас он тоже будет, а может, и не один — наверняка, если правильно поспрашивать, вскроется, что твоя сестра не первая, кого парнишка пытался принудить к сексу. А это уже серьёзное пятно на репутации всей семьи. И как я понял, это была правильная болевая точка и хорошая тактика. Парень метит в университет после школы, и ему не нужны такие пятна на прошлом. Они решили подумать, но перезвонили мне уже через полчаса после первого разговора.

Стив поражённо вдохнул и скомкал покрывало на своей груди. Он точно не собирался втягивать в это сестру. Но Баки он не сказал об этом — был уверен, что тот сам понимал. Не мог не понимать. Значит, блефовал?

— И что сказали?

— Что не станут подавать иск.

Повисло оглушающее молчание. Стив ощутил вдруг, что если Баки не скажет ещё хоть что-нибудь, то либо у него сердце вырвется из-за рёбер и разлетится ошмётками по комнате, либо лопнут барабанные перепонки — напряжение стало невыносимым.

— Говори. Чего они хотят? Они ведь не могли просто взять — и отказаться после всего…

«… после всего, что я сделал», — хотел сказать Стив, но не смог. Словно ему перекрыли воздух. Стив услышал, как Баки медленно выдохнул в трубку.

— Они согласны на полную оплату медицинских счетов — парню потребовалась пластика носа после твоих кулаков. И ещё установили сумму возмещения материального ущерба.

У Стива похолодели кончики пальцев.

— Сколько?

— В сумме около двух тысяч баксов, — сказал Баки и замолчал. Стив слушал его размеренное дыхание, и только этот повторяющийся звук удержал его от истерики. — Эй, не переживай. У нас есть ещё пара недель, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Я сам, — вдруг ответил Стив с сипом. Это было важно, заставить уже его прекратить. — Слышишь, Бак? Я сам заплачу. Не лезь больше в это. У меня есть деньги, а ты и так слишком много…

Стив не договорил — у него снова начался приступ астмы. Он потянулся к выдвижному ящику тумбы, где лежал баллончик-ингалятор. Нормально вдохнуть всё никак не получалось. Как кульминация всей этой истории, что держала за глотку и не давала нормально жить: он, распластанный по кровати, трясущейся рукой тянущийся к спасительному баллончику. И каждый раз одни и те же мысли: а если не поможет? Я умру? Что будет, если это не поможет?

— Эй, детка, как ты там? Стиви? — голос Баки стал слишком встревоженным, и Стиву внезапно показалось милым, как из его уст прозвучало это дурацкое «детка». Он ориентировался на его звучание как на свет маяка, чтобы справиться с приступом.

Наконец, он нажал на баллончик и вдохнул лекарство, откидываясь обратно на подушку, чтобы слушать голос Баки. Хотелось что-то ответить, но он мог только дышать, ощущая, как отпускает спазм, и лёгкие наполняются живительным воздухом. Страх после приступа и сознание того, что давивший на него всё это время пресс исчез куда-то, разогнало сердце до бешеной скачки. Он не мог поверить. Просто не мог поверить в то, что обошлось. В этот раз обошлось. Твою же… Неужели его оставят в покое со всем этим дерьмом? Баки правда это имел ввиду, ему не почудилось?

Он вдохнул полной грудью раз и ещё раз, медленно и с осязаемым удовольствием, ожидая встретить сопротивление — но его не было. Отпустило. Стив не верил, отдача от осознания была так сильна, что он едва держал руку с телефоном у уха, чувствуя, как успокаивается сердечный ритм и перестаёт нервно дрожать всё тело.

Всё хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

— Мне лучше, — сказал он, когда смог говорить. Хотя на самом деле хотел полежать и молча поразглядывать свой белый потолок. — Не переживай. Уже всё.

— Ты чертовски меня пугаешь, — всё так же взволнованно ответил Баки.

— Не думал, что ты из пугливых, — сострил Стив из последних сил. Его начало клонить в сон — нервная система явно решила, что ему уже хватит на сегодня переживаний. На миг стало мерзко: всё снова упиралось в деньги. Он презирал человеческую жадность и желание всё превращать в деньги, даже несовершённое преступление. Современные люди привыкли всё продавать и покупать за деньги, не исключая собственную честь и достоинство, доброе имя, даже если оно таковым не было. Всему была своя эквивалентная цена. Стив ничего не мог с этим сделать, и лишь немного успокаивала мысль, что большая часть нужной суммы у него на руках, пусть и определённая им для других целей — пусть подавятся. Он тоже платит свою цену — платит и делает выводы.

— Я не из пугливых, — подтвердил Баки. — Но за тебя переживаю. Не могу это контролировать.

Стив прикрыл глаза. Улыбаться не было сил, но он всё равно чувствовал тепло.

— Нужно будет встретиться с их адвокатом лично — чтобы передать деньги и подписать бумаги. Они должны отказаться от всех обвинений в твою сторону.

— Когда?

— Думаю, не раньше декабря. Нужно будет обсудить где и как, когда свяжемся в следующий раз, — сказал Баки и замолчал. А потом вдруг: — Мне нравится это в тебе.

Стив непонимающе нахмурил брови. Баки вздохнул, и Стив подумал, как было бы приятно, коснись этот тёплый щекотный выдох его щеки.

— То, как ты, будучи только подростком, страдающим астмой и не знаю чем ещё, остаёшься себе верен. Как поступаешь по-мужски, а потом огребаешь за свою убеждённость. И снова выбираешься, цепляешься изо всех сил. Ты чудо природы.

Стив фыркнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как уголки губ против воли разъезжаются в стороны. Каждое слово Баки протекало внутрь и лечило каждую деформацию и трещину — словно заливало эпоксидной смолой. Ничего никуда не девалось волшебным образом — вся боль и страх оставались с ним до конца. И вместе с тем теряли всю свою опасность: края оставались на месте и не расползались больше, крепко сцепленные и зафиксированные. Стив так остро ощутил чужое присутствие рядом, что перевернулся на бок и подгрёб свободной рукой под бок собственную подушку. Хотелось обнять Баки, прижаться к нему и уснуть так — но за неимением его хоть что-то.

— Спасибо… я…

Баки хмыкнул в трубку и вдруг резко перевёл тему:

— Завтра всё в силе? Во сколько приходить?

Завтра? Что?

И только тогда Стив вспомнил, что завтра четверг, День благодарения. Твою же мать…

— Я совсем забыл.

— Всё отменяется?

— С ума сошёл? — вспыхнул Стив. Снова поднялось улёгшееся было волнение, и сердце ускоренно загоняло по телу кровь, прогоняя сонливость. — Всё как договаривались, жёлтые и белые хризантемы и тыквенный пирог с тебя. Справишься?

— Уж как-нибудь, — Баки снова улыбался. — Ко скольки мне подойти?

Стив ненадолго задумался, не веря, что чуть не забыл про такой важный день. Впрочем, в свете последних событий не мудрено.

— Встретимся после колледжа и придём вместе? — предложил он, нормально ли это будет выглядеть.

— Хорошо. Тогда… до завтра?

— До завтра, Бак. И спасибо огромное.

На кончике языка щекоталось ещё что-то важное, не сказанное, но Стив только нажал на отбой и откинул телефон подальше на кровати, думая, что испытания ещё не закончились. Когда всё в его жизни устаканится и станет размеренным, он залезет в кровать и не вылезет оттуда, пока не почувствует в себе достаточно сил для новых сражений. Чёрт возьми, он всё-таки не железный.

Аромат печёной индейки и пряностей встретил их ещё на лестнице, и Стив честно и голодно потянул его носом. Он мог с уверенностью утверждать, что его мама готовит лучшую индейку ко Дню благодарения, если брать его знакомых. Она получалась сочной и румяной, с очень мягким мясом.

Баки стоял рядом, вооружившись букетом праздничных хризантем: Баки был сосредоточен и молчалив, а букет огромен — и это говорило само за себя о том, насколько важным было для него сегодняшнее знакомство, как сильно он хотел понравиться.

И хотя Стив тоже волновался, он не сомневался в том, что Баки придется по душе его женщинам. Как бы не отобрали. Впрочем, сегодня он был готов уступить.

— Звоню?

— Звони.

— Точно? Всё нормально?

Баки в ответ посмотрел на него и чуть приподнял бровь. Стив вздохнул и нажал на кнопку дверного звонка.

Дверь открыли так быстро, словно только их и ждали. Встречала мама, но поодаль за её спиной маячили обе макушки: светловолосая Элис и тёмно-каштановая Марго.

Она открыла дверь и отступила назад, в прихожую, сжав губы в линию и глядя на Баки в упор. Что-то было не так. В её глазах, в странном негостеприимном поведении, совсем ей не свойственном. Молчание затягивалось.

Баки шагнул вперёд через порог, растерявшись и не зная, что ему делать, и протянул вперёд букет, словно тот был неким заградительным щитом. Стив посмотрел на него, на маму, и…

— Ч-чёрт, — выругался себе под нос. Он так привык к Баки, что совсем забыл предупредить, что Баки старше. Намного старше. Он вынырнул из-за его спины, пытаясь разрулить ситуацию: — Мама, это Баки. Знакомьтесь. Баки, моя мама, миссис Роджерс.

И только тогда уголки её губ, едва не достигшие отрицательной отметки, чуть дёрнулись кверху. Стив не стал вдаваться в размышления, чего ей это стоило. Дань это вежливости или что-нибудь ещё. Ему было страшно стыдно перед обоими, и если бы мог, он бы открутил немного назад, сделал бы всё, как нужно. Сердце в груди стучало, как бешеное. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы из-за него такой важный вечер пошёл насмарку. Но время движется только вперёд, не позволяя нам ретушировать собственные промахи.

— Можно просто Сара, — наконец сказала мама, едва заметно кивая и принимая протянутый букет. Она смотрела на Баки пристально и въедливо, словно пыталась запомнить намертво с одного раза. — Очень красивые цветы, спасибо. Пойду, поставлю их в вазу. А вы пока проходите.

Она повернулась спиной и ушла в сторону кухни — и Стив всем своим существом понял, что ей нужно несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, ну почему он такой осёл? И Баки явно не в восторге, стоял и словно не знал, стоило ли ему раздеваться.

— Это Марго, — Стив чуть выдохнул, когда прочитал на лице сестры искреннее одобрение и интерес, — и Элис.

С Элис оказалось сложнее. Она разглядывала Баки с похожим настороженным любопытством, и было ясно как день, что вскоре его завалят градом совершенно неудобных вопросов — уж такой была Элис.

Зато Баки очень удивил. Он скинул ему на руки свою дутую куртку, шагнул к сёстрам и каждой — Стив обалдел — галантно поцеловал руку, приветливо улыбаясь и спрашивая, как у них дела.

Марго рассмеялась, а Элис смутилась, поскорее сбежав на кухню.

— А ты ничего, — отличилась Марго, снова оглядывая Баки с головы до пят. Стив закатил глаза, а Баки фыркнул. Но ведь и правда, сегодня от Баки было глаз не оторвать. Чёрные узкие брюки и тёмно-синяя рубашка с длинным рукавом, освобождённые от пуговицы ключицы, гладковыбритая челюсть и чистые волосы, собранные в нарочито-небрежный пучок, — Стив сам не знал, куда себя деть, лишь бы не глазеть на него каждую секунду. Он выглядел невероятно сексуально и при этом вполне по этикету. И Стив просто не понимал, насколько нормально чувствовать тяжесть внизу живота просто потому, что он рядом и так потрясающе выглядит. И пахнет…

— У твоего брата хороший вкус, — ответил Баки с улыбкой; Стив только и сделал, что вздохнул и повесил их куртки на крючки в прихожей.

— Поговорите тут минутку, я схожу на кухню, — попросил он и взволнованно метнулся туда, где шумела вода.

Тут уже всё уже было готово к ужину. Чуть покачивался над празднично накрытым столом широкий абажур. На скатерти стояла чаша с овощным салатом, длинные белые и золотые свечи и легкие закуски. Элис неторопливо раскладывала приборы возле тарелок и делала вид, что ничего не понимает. Стив медленно вдохнул и выдохнул — и подошёл к маме. Она как раз заканчивала набирать воду в вазу. Стив шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, как от волос тянет знакомым родным парфюмом, и обнял её со спины, тут же зашептав:

— Я не сказал тебе. Прости. Я совсем забыл об этом, я должен был предупредить тебя.

— Ты меня не бережёшь, — ответила мама, и её голос оказался на удивление спокойным, лишь с намеком на холод. — Подай цветы. Очень красивые хризантемы, давно таких не видела.

Она бережно поставила длинные стебли в вазу и расправила соцветия. Вышло пышно и очень нарядно. Дары поздней осени — или ранней зимы?

— На сколько он старше? — мама, наконец, задала самый важный вопрос, от которого бы Стив был не прочь побегать ещё несколько месяцев. Она развернулась к нему, и Стив понял, насколько она напряжена — жёсткие плечи и руки, стиснутые в замок на животе. И скупо смятые губы. Она смотрела не в глаза — намного глубже, до печёнок холодом добирала, и Стив сообразил, в каком она бешенстве на самом деле.

Стив сглотнул и посмотрел в мамины кристально-голубые глаза, замечая воспалённые капилляры. Самый кончик носа тоже оказался припухшим и покрасневшим, словно мама его тёрла.

— На пятнадцать, — ответил он, наконец.

Краешек маминой губы нервно дёрнулся, Стив замер, ожидая чего угодно, но бури не последовало.

— Я в небольшом шоке, — ответила мама тихо и собрано, укоряюще опустив бровь и буквально прокалывая взглядом насквозь, — но я не собираюсь портить нам всем праздник.

Стив едва заметно выдохнул.

— Но это не значит, что вечером я не устрою тебе серьёзный разнос, Стив Грант Роджерс.

Оставалось только покаянно кивнуть. Что он ещё мог сделать? До обещанного разноса ещё дожить надо.

В этот момент на кухню вошли Баки и Марго, и Стив развернулся к ним, растягивая одеревеневшие губы в улыбке. У него от перенесённого стресса заходилось сердце, но он был по-настоящему счастлив видеть Баки у себя дома в окружении самых дорогих и близких людей. И даже собственный косяк и мамин настрой не смогли совсем выбить почву из-под его ног.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Баки, и мама кивнула — Стив видел, как она смиряется с ситуацией и пытается переключиться.

— Нужно достать индейку из духовки, она тяжёлая и горячая, — и порезать её. Обычно это делал Стив, но…

— Сегодня я уступлю, — с готовностью согласился Стив.

— Где я могу вымыть руки?

— Я покажу, — он подхватил Баки под руку и потянул его в коридор в сторону ванной.

Как только они оказались внутри, Стив закрыл дверь и прислонился задницей к стиральной машинке, тяжело дыша, и стёк по её боку на корточки. Баки уставился на него сверху вниз вопросительно.

— Я придурок, Бак.

— Ты не сказал ей?

— Сказал, — Стив поморщился, сминая пальцами уложенные волосы. — Но забыл упомянуть, что ты старше. Она явно ожидала кого-то типа моих однокурсников.

— Надеюсь, я не сильно разочаровал? — Баки криво улыбнулся, и Стив понял, что ему непросто держать лицо. А ведь им так хотелось, чтобы всё прошло гладко. Но гладко у Стива не получалось никогда, пора бы привыкнуть.

— Нет, что ты. Не разочаровал, — покривил он душой. Он просто не мог и не хотел расстраивать Баки, он тут вообще ни при чём, он самый невероятный мужик, которого он только мог встретить. А мама… она должна привыкнуть. — Она просто не ожидала. Я уверен, ты очаруешь её так же, как Марго. Сестра уже с тебя глаз не сводит. Возможно, маме понадобится больше времени.

Баки хмыкнул и повернулся лицом к раковине, принялся мыть руки, и Стив поднялся на ноги, привычно усаживаясь на стиральную машинку сверху. Баки вытерся мягким полотенцем, развернулся к нему и вдруг шагнул вперёд, прижимаясь собой — и прижимая его сильнее к машинке, нависая сверху.

— Твоя мама точит на меня зуб, и я её понимаю, — прошептал он в ухо, и Стив ощутил нервирующую слабость в коленях. Баки невероятно пах каким-то парфюмом, и Стив чувствовал этот запах впервые, он очень ему шёл. Будоражил что-то внутри, хотя Стив и без этого был как пришпиленная на четыре иглы бабочка. — Ты такой вкусный, и я по тебе соскучился страшно, — сказал он хрипло, царапая зубами ухо. От слов и голоса по телу пробежала короткая волна дрожи, Стив ткнулся губами в чужую шею — тёплую, мягкую, прямо в бьющуюся жилку. Баки обнял его и притёрся, словно хотел пометить запахом, хотел насовсем впечатать в свое тело. Когда воздуха стало не хватать, он чуть отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, на губы, снова в глаза — и поцеловал.

Стив не смог удержаться — коротко и тихо простонал, отпуская себя. Баки держал его, прижимая к себе и отрезая пути для манёвров. Они стояли в их маленькой ванной, и за спиной Баки он видел собственное отражение в зеркале: блестящие глаза и красные уши, встрёпанная чёлка и почему-то приглашающе разведённые колени, между которых так удобно Баки устроился. Оказывается, Стив держался за его бок одной рукой, сминая между пальцев выглаженную рубашку. И было во всей их позе что-то, отчего Стива сильно и резко повело: закружилась голова и потемнело перед глазами. Баки снова поцеловал его, проскальзывая между губ языком, настойчиво и мягко, сильнее стискивая в объятиях — и Стив почувствовал его влажный язык внутри рта, у него уже стояло до боли, он ничего не мог поделать со своим желанием и реакцией. Он хотел, очень сильно хотел Баки. И совершенно не мог ни о чём другом думать.

Раздался негромкий стук в дверь.

— Стив? — спросила Марго по ту сторону. — Мама звала к столу. Пора резать индейку.

Баки тут же отпрянул, лишая собственного вкуса и тепла. Он смотрел вниз, на ширинку Стива, словно раздумывая, и тяжело дышал. А потом чуть сдвинул налившийся член под тканью, и стало не так заметно, насколько Стив не умеет себя контролировать.

— Мама бдит, — выдохнул Стив, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Отрываться от Баки совершенно не хотелось, и при этом он вспомнил, где они и зачем они собрались сегодня. Нельзя было себя так вести.

— И правильно делает, — кивнул Баки, вытирая пальцем собственную слюну сбоку от его губ. — Видит Бог, удержаться невозможно.

Они вышли, и началось что-то невероятное, что-то, чего Стив определённо не ожидал. Баки словно переключил передачу внутри себя и из обычного домашнего диванного парня вдруг превратился в галантного дамского угодника. Стив даже не сумел отследить, когда именно это произошло: вот он ещё Баки, что зажал его в ванной и целовал, вылизывая языком, и вот он уже легко справляется с прихватками и тяжёлым подносом, точно и аккуратно перекладывает индейку на блюдо и нарезает её тонкими ломтями так, словно учился у шеф-повара в ресторане. При этом он умудрялся шутить и нахваливать мамины кулинарные таланты, и Стив честно перестал понимать, что происходит— только завороженно наблюдал за происходящим.

 — У тебя губы малиновые, — насмешливо прошептала Марго на ухо, пока Стив расставлял бокалы под вино. — И прекрати так пялиться. Еще разобьёшь что-нибудь.

И Стив правда чуть не уронил последний бокал — но вовремя спохватился и не дал ему свалиться с края стола. Хотелось запомнить, впитать в себя такого Баки — потому что, понимал Стив, он на самом деле ещё очень плохо его знает. Какие ещё способности он таил помимо того, что очаровывал женщин по щелчку пальцев?

Они наконец сели за стол: Баки рядом, напротив — Элис с Марго, а мама во главе стола, — и взялись за руки. Мама внимательно окинула взглядом каждого, чуть натянуто улыбнулась и принялась читать благодарственную молитву:

— Отец Небесный, благодарим тебя за дары, что можем вкушать сегодня с этого праздничного стола…

На самом деле, Стив знал, что слова придуманы мамой давным-давно. Но ритуал этот соблюдался каждый раз, когда они собирались за столом все вместе. И так как это происходило в последнее время всё реже, Стив искренне полюбил эту мамину молитву и чувство единения.

Сейчас было вдвойне приятнее держать Баки и Элис за руки и слушать негромкие, произнесённые от всей души слова. Он знал, что скажет в свою очередь.

— Благодарю за возможность работать, за здоровье и моих любимых деток, — произнесла мама, внимательно оглядывая его и Баки, и только потом девочек.

Дальше шла очередь Марго.

— Благодарю за маму, Стива и Элис, — просто сказала она.

— Благодарю, что познакомил меня с Марией и что получилось подтянуть математику, — смущаясь, произнесла Элис и тут же уставилась на Стива. Он ободряюще улыбнулся сестре и незаметно пожал её пальчики. С математикой у неё и правда не ладилось, а Мария — новая девочка, что перевелась в начале года из другой школы, и они неожиданно крепко сдружились. Раньше у Элис не было близких подруг.

— Благодарю за моих родных, — начал Стив в свою очередь, держа в руках прохладную ладонь Элис и горячую — Баки. — За новых друзей. За несбывшиеся надежды. За Наташу. И Баки, — он почувствовал, как тот сильнее смял его руку своей, и улыбнулся.

Баки тоже улыбнулся ему, наклонив голову вперед, и в сказал:

— По традиции, благодарю за жизнь. За руку. За друзей. За крышу над головой. И за Стива.

Мама кивнула им, неловко отпуская руку Баки и зачем-то принимаясь поправлять и без того ровно лежащие приборы возле своей тарелки. Стив, чувствуя себя смущенным и безумно счастливым идиотом, принялся нарезать свой кусок индейки. Будь что будет. Он уже не в силах ничего изменить — только что есть мочи грести к берегу.

Мама на правах хозяйки разложила по тарелкам салат, горячие овощи и полила их пряным соусом. В желудке голодно заурчало.

Они ели и шутили, пока мама вдруг не спросила:

— Чем ты занимаешься, Баки?

Стив перестал жевать, в который раз за сегодня начиная волноваться, и уставился на маму. Та как ни в чем не бывало смотрела на Баки с вежливой улыбкой.

— Я бывший армейский снайпер, — ответил Баки после заминки. Он определённо чувствовал исходившее от неё напряжение. — В одной из разведывательных операций подорвался на мине и едва не потерял руку. Сейчас ветеран. Развлекаюсь тем, что стригу газоны. Мне посоветовал это дело друг, консультант в ветеранском Центре. Чтобы разминать руку и почаще бывать на улице. И я втянулся.

Стив тяжело проглотил пищу и замер. Кажется, все остальные тоже.

— Где воевал? — спросила мама, глядя как-то странно, словно мимо, в собственные воспоминания.

— Ирак, — помедлив, ответил Баки. — Уже много лет прошло. А я все газоны стригу, — он улыбнулся, и мама тоже. — И, что характерно, меня все устраивает, мэм.

Теперь хихикнула Элис, а мама кивнула, оставаясь задумчивой и серьёзной. Больше они эту тему не поднимали — до самого чая и тыквенного пирога, что Баки принес с собой в рюкзаке. Пах он ароматно и сладко, Стив едва удержался, чтобы не съесть кусочек, пока разрезал его на блюде ножом. Баки в это время разливал чай по кружкам, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь с мамой.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что я тебя где-то видела? — расслышал Стив.

— Возможно, в «Тёплом приюте»? Я там стригу газон раз в две недели или убираю снег и листья, в зависимости от сезона. Я помню, что встречал вас там.

Мама задумчиво кивнула. И вдруг ее лицо озарило взволнованное узнавание:

— Ты Джеймс Барнс? Внук того Джеймса Барнса? Точно, и ведь сразу поняла, что видела тебя. Конечно, в спецодежде ты выглядишь несколько иначе. Значит, вы познакомились со Стивом в «Приюте»?

Стив посмотрел на Баки, и тот выглядел, словно уже был не рад своим словам. Кажется, он был бы рад свернуть тот разговор.

— Не совсем. Мы познакомились благодаря случайности на заднем дворе колледжа «Парсонс», — снова проговорил Баки и неловко улыбнулся, будто припоминая подробности. Да уж, было бы что помнить…

— Мам, мы пойдем в комнату, — Марго встала и потянула за собой любопытничающую Элис. — Спасибо, все было невероятно вкусно. Особенно индейка и пирог.

Девочки ушли, и Стив за ними: он обещал Марго показать, как правильно начертить несколько деталей к пятничному школьному занятию. Он надеялся, что это не выглядит, как бегство с поля боя.

А вернувшись минут через пятнадцать, он замер, не дойдя до проема одного шага — и прислонился к стене. Из кухни явно несло свежесваренным кофе, и мама с Баки мирно разговаривали.

— Я понимаю, почему ты нравишься Стиву, глупо отрицать очевидное. Но я не могу понять, зачем тебе нужен он. Неужели не получилось найти кого-то более подходящего? Он ведь всего лишь ребенок. Ты должен понимать, как это выглядит в моих глазах. Как и то, что я не в восторге от ситуации.

Мама спросила достаточно спокойно, и все же тема разговора очевидно напрягала её. Просто она держала эмоции внутри себя. Стив чувствовал это в её голосе, как лакмус чувствует и реагирует на малейшую кислотность или щелок.

Баки ответил не сразу — и Стив многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть в этот момент его лицо.

— Понимаю, мэм.

— Называй меня Сара, — перебила его мама жёстко, но тут же смягчилась: — Извини. Я не ожидала такой выходки. В первую секунду даже подумала, что это шутка.

— Это не шутка, — Баки вздохнул, скрипнула спинка стула, словно он откинулся на него своей тяжестью. — Сара, у меня нет определенного ответа, и вы можете не верить мне. Но я вляпался по макушку, и теперь не хочу без него. Не могу. Я сам каждый раз спрашиваю себя. Но мои намерения серьезнее, чем можно себе представить. Когда мы встретились, он чуть не прыгнул под работающую газонокосилку, обвиняя меня, что она слишком громко шумит. И тогда я и думать не мог, что все так повернется. Но я не жалею. И вы меня не убедите в обратном.

Стив стоял, подпирая спиной стену и надеясь, что она никуда не испарится. Он не был уверен, что запросто устоит на ногах, исчезни она вдруг. Подслушивать плохо, но порой открывается столько интересного!

— Если ты его обидишь, — негромко и отчетливо произнесла мама, — я тебя из-под земли достану.

Баки тихо усмехнулся:

 — Вы с ним очень похожи.

Стив так и не решился зайти на кухню в тот момент и не слышал, о чем ещё они говорили. Сердце своим стуком в ушах заглушало всё остальное. Он вернулся к спальне, где за столом чертила Марго, и ненадолго застрял у раковины в ванной, споласкивая горящее лицо ледяной водой. Лучше ему стало только через несколько минут.

Стив полностью пришел в себя намного позже, уже в кухне, когда неторопливо мыл посуду по просьбе матери, думая обо всем — и ни о чем конкретном. Тепло и покой наконец настигли его, и Стив с готовностью растворился в этом умиротворении.

— Проводишь меня до сабвея? — негромко спросил Баки, подходя со спины. — Уже поздно, мне пора домой.

— Конечно.

Мама вышла попрощаться в коридор и, судя по взгляду и более открытой позе, немного смягчилась. Стив не знал, что именно стало тому причиной — и знать не хотел. Пускай остаётся тайной.

— Я рада, что мы познакомились, — сдержанно улыбнулась она на прощание.

— Я рад больше, мэм. Спасибо за теплый вечер.

— Я до сабвея и обратно, — сказал Стив, перетягивая на себя хоть немного внимания.

На шум открывающейся двери выбежали девочки и замахали руками на прощание.

— Пока, Бак.

— Еще как-нибудь увидимся, — Баки подмигнул, наглухо застегнул молнию на куртке и вышел из квартиры.

Они спускались молча, пока Баки не поймал Стива за руку и вдруг не прижал к себе, начиная целовать прямо в лестничном пролете между этажами. Горячо, мокро и очень настойчиво, так, что у Стива мигом вспотели ладони и поясница, а твердая ступенька закачалась под ногами. Он закрыл глаза от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Баки словно делился пережитым, выплескивая на Стива остаточное волнение. Словно обещал сделать своим. От его объятий и грубоватого поцелуя внутри всё плавилось, билось пульсом в груди, висках и внизу живота, подтверждая наверняка, что так оно и будет.

— Мне понравилась твоя семья, — сказал он тяжело дыша, когда отстранился. Его лицо и потемневшие глаза были так близко, что Стив ничего не видел кроме них.

— Ты им тоже, — уверил он.

Баки просто пришёл — и влюбил их в себя своей искренностью и умением держаться, что бы там мама ни думала. Каждое его действие привлекало внимание и заставляло улыбаться — и мама улыбалась. Он ухаживал за ними, сидя за столом, как за истинными леди, легчайше флиртуя и подливая вино, и это выходило у Баки до того естественно и просто, что вызывало искреннее удивление. Особенно в свете того, каким Баки был обычно.

А того, что он будил в нём самом, Стив справедливо опасался и заталкивал каждый раз поглубже, чтобы отсрочить момент истины. Чувство делало ему слишком хорошо и ощутимо больно каждый раз, когда он всматривался в его глубину. Стив его искренне побаивался  — сейчас было не самое подходящее время, чтобы копаться в себе.

Баки улыбнулся мягко и удовлетворённо, словно разглядел что-то в его глазах; чмокнул в нос и потянул за собой на улицу.


	32. Chapter 32

Стив шёл по улице и всё никак не мог надышаться. Его рука уже несколько минут грелась в кармане куртки Баки, где тот держал её, то и дело до дрожи ласково трогая нежную кожу на запястье. В вечерней манхэттенской толкотне было незаметно, но они на самом деле держались за руки — в его кармане. Впрочем, никому до них не было дела, и Стив чувствовал умиротворение, если бы не эти будоражащие касания.

Они отрывали от ощущения странного подвешенного состояния — и он был и рад, и не рад этому одновременно. Просто потому, что подвешенность эта словно сулила передышку, небольшой отрезок равновесия и спокойствия, чтобы обдумать всё, впитать в себя и переварить. А прикосновения Баки были тем, что постоянно дёргало эту ниточку, раскачивая и нарушая покой. Конечно, Стив хотел их. Они нравились, они грели и будоражили, они заявляли о его чувствах и Стив был счастлив, просто… Просто они почему-то диссонировали с его внутренним состоянием на данный момент. И Стиву было неловко это признать — поэтому он старательно не реагировал.

В воздухе снова стояла промозглая нью-йоркская сырость, ледяной взвесью повисшая в воздухе, создающая невероятные пушистые оранжевые ореолы-шапки вокруг фонарей. От недавнего неожиданного холода не осталось и следа. Растаяли и размазались по асфальту тонкой блестящей плёнкой редкие наносы белой крупы. Да и снег ли это был? Больше походило на пародию: мелкозернистый пенопласт, или что там ещё используют в кинолентах. От дыхания зимы не осталось ничего, кроме обнажённых деревьев да холодной влажности — она острыми ледышками впивалась в гортань и лёгкие при каждом вдохе, но Стив был даже рад ей: ощущение бодрило и не давало совсем увязнуть в глубине своих мыслей. Люди шли рядом и им навстречу, говорили, смеялись, молчаливо огибали их, спеша по своим делам; и Стиву вдруг стало любопытно, как они сами выглядят в их глазах? Счастливыми? Странной парочкой? Друзьями? А что насчёт других? Понятно ведь, что каждый из этих людей, даже невзрачно промелькнувший на периферии его взгляда, держал на плечах тяжесть своей ноши. У кого-то кто-то болел, кого-то недавно бросили, а кто-то наоборот только что сделал предложение. Кто-то спешил на работу, кто-то наоборот, домой, где никто не ждал. Или, почему бы и нет, ждала половинка и гомонящие дети, по которым соскучился за день. У каждого своя история, свой вес. И их с Баки — совсем не повседневный рассказ. Он сам об этом и задумался-то пару секунд назад, но от осознания по спине пробежал холодок. У них ни черта не было просто, но не было и совсем плохо, смысл плакаться? Они просто уверенно шли друг другу навстречу, продираясь через всё, что там им приготовили для того, чтобы не было скучно. И пока это так, всё будет хорошо — вот в чём он был уверен. Однако состояние отрешённой наблюдательности не отпускало.

Он очнулся только на пешеходном совсем рядом с Кругом Колумба. Справа за спиной темнел массив Центрального парка, и получалось, что от Пятой авеню, где они вынырнули из сабвея, прошли они не так уж и много.

А он всё проспал.

— Стив? — они перешли дорогу прямо перед ослепляющими фарами притормозившего такси и остановились — потому что Баки остановился, и Стив физически не мог идти, пока тот застрял на месте. — Что случилось?

Он только помотал головой и улыбнулся. Получилось наверняка глупо. То, что «что-то случилось» было видно невооружённым глазом. Поэтому он так боялся смотреть Баки в лицо.

— Эй. А ну-ка… — он потянул его за руку, чтобы немного отойти с середины оживлённой улицы. — С места не сойду, пока не объяснишь, в чём дело.

Стив вздохнул. Его немного доконала учёба с утра — ещё в коридоре перед лекциями поймала Хелен и напомнила, что до казни — вычеркнуть, это не казнь, всего лишь дедлайн по предварительным эссе насчёт дипломных работ — осталось пять дней. А голова была ослепительно пустой и звенящей, и он только начал дышать нормально после всей этой заварушки, а тут новая, и новая, и… он просто немного устал, пожалуй. Совсем чуть.

Он шагнул к Баки ещё ближе, только чтобы не смотреть — и уткнулся лбом в его дурацкую дутую куртку. Почему-то он был уверен, что стоит им пойматься взглядами, и он размякнет. Полезет наружу всё, что он с таким трудом удерживал в равновесии на смешной расплетающейся ниточке. Совсем не хотелось выставить себя сопливым мальчишкой. А вот усталым — ладно, почему бы и нет.

Не раздумывая особенно, Баки с тихим вздохом обнял его, прижимая ближе. И в крепком объятии его рук, в этой едва ощутимой силе — точнее, только её маленькой части — Стив подумал, что пошло оно всё к чёрту.

— Мама? — тихо спросил Баки, явно наклонившись ниже: Стив почувствовал прикосновение к своей макушке даже через лёгкую шапку. — Всё-таки что-то сказала, да? Не пришёлся я ей по душе…

— Пришёлся, — упрямо возразил Стив и тут же хмыкнул. Потому что мамины претензии были обращены к нему, по большей части. К нему, а не к Баки. — Всё нормально, Бак, правда. Постоим так немного, ладно?

Словно Баки мог ему отказать.

Стив не мог отпустить. Всё прокручивал и прокручивал вчерашний поздний разговор с мамой. Нат, прошаренная в небывалом количестве областей, даже как-то назвала это состояние «жуска» и сказала: «Уже прошло, отпусти». Не выходило. Мама была взволнована — она и вечером-то была, но на публике в виде сестёр и Баки держалась не в пример лучше. Сейчас она мяла в руках кусочек ткани, в котором Стив кое-как рассмотрел мягкую замшу, обычно живущую в футляре её очков для вязания и чтения. То вытягивала губы в ровную скупую линию, то собирала их розочкой, и Стив, уже уставший ждать начала разговора, понял вдруг: мама сама не знает, как стоит его начать. Но явно уверена, что начинать тем не менее стоит.

— Скажу сразу, я не собираюсь тебе навязывать собственное мнение, — произнесла она, выдохнув. — Но я прошу тебя хорошенько подумать об этих отношениях. Очень хорошо. Он настолько старше…

Мама горестно нахмурила лоб, а Стив резко выдохнул:

— Я знаю. Мне кажется, я знаю всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать. И опережая тебя: это всё не имеет значения. Мы встречаемся, мам. Это факт. И я ничего не собираюсь менять. Он нужен мне. Я… влюблён, — Стив наконец признал очевидное, и стало немного легче. Даже скованные ожиданием плечи перестало ломить.

Мама смотрела на свои руки. На пальцы, комкающие кусочек замши.

— Твой отец был старше меня на восемь лет, — сказала она вдруг, — и из итальянской семьи, где меня приняли с распростёртыми объятиями. Хотя правильно есть пасту я научилась только к третьему совместному ужину, но это не смутило их принять меня, как свою. Чего нельзя было сказать о моей семье. Ты знаешь, между ними с бабушкой до самого конца сохранялись прохладные отношения. Она считала, что твой отец украл меня из воспитанного ирландского общества, влюбил в свой Нью-Йорк и силой женил на себе, лишив невинности. Глупости, конечно, но разве родителей убедишь? Когда я уезжала из Дублина в надежде найти себе дело по душе, никто не думал, что я останусь в штатах навсегда. Никто не думал, что я пущу тут корни, рожу детей, найду дело всей своей жизни. Мне было девятнадцать, как тебе сейчас. Но тогда всё было по-другому, Стив. Сейчас у молодёжи значительно больше воли. Тогда же устои ирландской общины давили на меня со всех сторон своим костлявым корсетом, и каждый день мне казалось, что кто-то всё сильнее затягивает шнурок. Я никогда не была обделена вниманием, — и Стив едва заметно улыбнулся, потому что, да, мама до сих пор оставалась красавицей, — но ирландские парни все как один казались мне лишёнными какого-то огонька, который так требовался мне, чтобы разжечь собственное пламя. Мы с твоим отцом поженились тайно, и несколько месяцев об этом никто дома не знал. До тех пор, пока я не забеременела тобой, и мама, словно почуяв неладное, не стала настойчиво зазывать в гости. До сих пор помню, как-то было тяжело. Никакого одобрения, никаких поздравлений. Только сплетни, сплетни, сплетни — это было нормальным, таким же привычным, как утренняя газета к кофе. Поэтому я не собираюсь тебя ни от чего отговаривать — ты влюблён, и я поняла это в первый день, как ты пришёл в том самом волшебном состоянии приподнятости духа домой. Что было неожиданнее, что он влюблён тоже — меня сложно обмануть, а он и не пытается. Но Стив… — мама осеклась и вдруг перестала теребить в пальцах измятую замшу, — ты потерял отца, и для всех нас это было огромным ударом. Тебе пришлось тяжело, ты сразу ощутил, сколько на тебя всего навалилось. Ты не был готов. Никто не был готов. И сейчас в Баки… разве ты не ищешь его? Не пытаешься найти чего-то, что недополучил, не успел, чего-то надёжного, что может дать только близкий и родной человек? Утешения? Опоры? Ты уверен, что не желание быть защищённым, быть под крылом дало начало твоим чувствам? Почему именно он?

Мама замолчала, поднимая голову, а Стив сидел на стуле и с трудом дышал, словно облитый холодной водой. Он не думал об этом, никогда не думал. Мысли, возможно, ходили по краю сознания, но никогда не показывались настолько, чтобы их зафиксировать и обдумать как следует. И сейчас, высказанные без обиняков, казались Стиву дикими и почему-то пугающими. Из-за них гулко и быстро стучало сердце, потели ладони и чуть кружилась голова. И непонятно было, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он смог отлепить язык от нёба и произнести:

— Я не знаю… Даже если так… То что это меняет?

И мама вздохнула, снова опуская голову.

— Я просто хотела напомнить тебе, что любить кого-то и использовать его ради удовлетворения собственных потребностей — не одно и то же. Он взрослый и во многом состоявшийся мужчина. Ты — молоденький мальчик, у которого вся жизнь впереди.

— Он не использует меня! — выпалил Стив, едва не завершая фразу тем, что был бы этому рад, потому что, чёрт, сколько можно ходить вокруг да около?

— А ты? — тихо спросила мама. И Стива снова пробил противный холодный пот.

Он молчал, не в силах открыть рот. Дикость маминых предположений стала ещё сильнее, но непонятным образом нашла отклик в его душе.

— Я не хочу смотреть на это под таким углом, — наконец, выдавил он из себя.

— Не смотри, — легко согласилась мама. — Только не давай обманывать себя. И не обманывай сам. Хорошо?

Стиву ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. Мама встала с его кровати, тихо тренькнули пружины матраса. Она подошла и, взяв его лицо в ладони, заставила посмотреть на себя снизу вверх.

— Ты меня порядком огорошил сегодня. Вы оба. Я не ожидала и, сказать по-правде, хотела много чего другого сказать тебе, когда набирала вазу для цветов. Хорошо, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы я поняла, что всё это бесполезно. Зная тебя, я на самом деле благодарна, что ты появляешься дома и ночуешь тут, если закрыть глаза на твои участившиеся вылазки к Наташе. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Чтобы у вас всё было хорошо, если говорить откровенно. Он взрослый мужчина, и если пришёл сюда в День благодарения, это о многом говорит. Но для тебя это всё впервые, и насколько серьёзно ты настроен, я не знаю. И равно боюсь и одного, и второго варианта. Потому что, Стив, как это ни смешно — для меня это тоже впервые, — она сказала это и кривовато улыбнулась, и только тогда в сумраке своей комнаты Стив рассмотрел, как блестят её глаза. Он сам всхлипнул и покрепче обнял её за ноги, прижимаясь подбородком к животу, поближе к приятному, домашнему запаху еды, чистой, стираной одежды и почти неслышного выветрившегося ежедневного парфюма. — Пообещай мне, что не наделаешь глупостей.

Как раз этого Стив не мог ей обещать. С самой первой встречи с Баки он, кажется, только и делал, что глупости. Но Баки вроде бы всё устраивало.

— Я ведь знаю его примерно с твоего возраста, — сказала вдруг мама, очень сильно удивив. — Не лично, конечно, но он примелькался. Иногда надолго исчезал, иногда снова появлялся. Пока был жив его дед, он постоянно ошивался в приюте, никак не мог смириться с тем, что каждый раз знакомился с дедом заново. Думал, что если будет приходить каждый день, это поможет. Не помогло: Альцгеймер не работает по выборочным целям, он стирает всё. После его смерти пропал на несколько лет. А когда вернулся, стал совсем другим и предложил стричь газоны и убирать в парке — на волонтёрских началах. Помнишь, возле одной из палат висит памятная табличка? Это про его деда. Всё-таки ветеран Вьетнама, полевой врач…

Наверное, Стив выглядел слишком ошарашенно, потому что мама, разглядев это в его глазах, вдруг осеклась.

— Боже, — выдохнула она. — Он не рассказывал тебе?

Стив помотал головой, сухо сглотнул и произнёс:

— Ещё нет.

— Ох, я не должна была… Только не спрашивай его, ладно? Как неудобно вышло.

Мама погладила его по щекам большими пальцами и отпустила, отступая на шаг.

— Он хороший человек, вот что я хотела сказать. Если бы это был кто-то другой, боюсь, я не сдержалась бы и устроила вместо Дня благодарения скандал вам обоим. Мне до сих пор сложно даются мысли, что ты встречаешься не с девочками…

— Ну ма-ам, — протянул Стив, ощущая, как сильно и быстро колотится в груди сердце. Столько лет… Мама знала Баки, когда он сам был ещё совсем маленьким. А может, и пробегал мимо него теми же коридорами — мальчуганом он часто бывал в «Спокойном Приюте», особенно пока не родилась Марго. Чертовщина какая-то. И он совершенно не знал, как на всё это реагировать. Чувства смешались, как смешиваются в воде оттенки акварели, когда промываешь кисточку. До воды каждая из красок была чиста и понятна, но вот после… Он вздохнул. Во всей этой мути его грела только одна мысль и вполне ясное чувство — он хотел Баки. Хотел быть рядом с ним, видеть, разговаривать, слышать, чувствовать. Причины не столь важны. Важен результат. И, пожалуй, с этим уже можно было как-то жить.

Стив вынырнул из воспоминания, только когда понял, что Баки отстранился и смотрит на него, тщательно вглядываясь в лицо.

— И всё же, что произошло?

— Мама рассказала о твоём дедушке, — решился ответить Стив, и судя по выражению лица Баки, это оказалось ударом ниже пояса. — Ничего такого. Просто думала, что ты уже рассказал мне, — возможно, это было подло, но зато отлично оттянуло внимание от другого животрепещущего вопроса.

Баки вдруг закрылся и словно ушёл в себя — внешне он так же шагал рядом, но вдруг стал в разы дальше. И больше не держал за руку.

— А я не рассказал, — расслышал Стив.

— Не хочешь об этом говорить? — конечно, это было понятно. Не то место, не то время, но отчего-то внутри кольнула острая обида. Стив нахмурился, пытаясь прогнать изнутри это неуместное чувство.

— Не особенно. Это долгая история.

— Хорошо, — торопливо согласился Стив.

И возможно, они бы и дальше шли, как два угрюмых придурка, но их спас звонок Наташи.

— Хэй, — раздался в трубке у уха её звонкий голос. — Где вы там застряли? Я уже потратила десять баксов на донаты и кофе, а вас всё нет. Так и растолстеть недолго.

Стив улыбнулся — и не сразу понял, каким облегчением на него повеяло.

— Где ты?

— «Century 21» в кафе на первом этаже, — бодро отрапортовала Нат. — И здесь столько народа, что если вы не поторопитесь и не принесёте свои задницы сюда поскорее, то от твоего эльфийского размера ботинок ничего не останется даже у «Экко». А я знаю, ты не в восторге от «Экко».

— Идём, — кивнул сам себе Стив и, всё так же улыбаясь, сбросил вызов и убрал телефон в карман парки.

— Наташа? — скорее утвердительно, чем с вопросом сказал Баки, и Стив вдруг улыбнулся шире. Бр-р. Сколько можно киснуть, сегодня Чёрная пятница! А в небольшом рюкзаке, покрытом надписями и увешанном значками, двести баксов, выделенных им специально на обувь. И хрена с два он уйдёт из аутлета без обновки сегодня.

— Нас ждут и пышут жаждой действия, — ответил он.

— Ты уверен, что я там вам нужен? — с надеждой на возможность слинять спросил Баки, но со Стивом номер не прошёл. Он подхватил Баки под локоть и, вжимаясь в него своим телом, воинственно произнёс:

— Даже не думай откосить. Мы и тебе что-нибудь подберём.

— О, Господи, — Баки тяжело вздохнул, но шагу прибавил — вслед за Стивом. И совсем скоро они повернули на Бродвей, где Стив уже давненько не бывал.

В такие дни, когда погода была мерзкой и сырой, но люди от этого не теряли оживления и всё так же бежали по своим делам, Стив понимал, что очень любит Нью-Йорк. Он словно вдыхал в него жизнь каждый раз, когда хотелось лечь в тёмном углу и поскулить.

Они встретили Нат, — точнее, это она встретила их, почти поймав у входа и безапелляционно разбив их пару, вклинившись между ними и каждого взяв под локоть, — и погрузились в калейдоскоп шопинга.

— С чего начнём? — несколько растерянно спросил Стив.

— Может, с Ванс? Помню, на первом курсе у тебя были хорошие зимние кеды.

— Можно попробовать, — согласился он, потому что на самом деле ему было всё равно. Впереди целый вечер, совсем рядом — фонтанирующая идеями Наташа и Баки, поглядывающий на блеск витрин без энтузиазма, но с любопытством. И, пожалуй, это был один из лучших вариантов, как он хотел бы провести Чёрную пятницу.

Они начали с Ванс и, вот ирония, на них же Стив и закончил. Он просто взял с витрины последний размер: утеплённые кеды на высокой подошве из толстой мягкой рыжей замши, — всунул в них ноги и пропал. Понял, что не собирается их снимать, вот и всё.

— Я конечно понимаю, что ранние профильные лекции и то, что я не вломилась сюда с утра с основным потоком людей — это моя проблема, но могли бы и оставить размерчик! — причитала рядом Наташа с симпатичной спортивной туфлёй в руке, пока он крутился перед зеркалом в своих новых — он был уверен — кедах под пристальным взглядом Баки.

— Не ворчи, Нат, не твой ведь стиль, — Стив улыбнулся ей в отражении.

— Ну и что. Всё равно классные. И не померить — жмут.

— Как тебе? — спросил Стив притихшего Баки.

Он только улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

Стив убрал свои старые разношенные кеды в пакет, что ему вынес консультант.

— Может, сразу выкинуть? — поинтересовался Баки, на что Стив широко распахнул глаза:

— С ума сошёл? Они дороги мне как память!

Наташа прыснула, и Баки не удержался от улыбки.

— Сам будешь таскаться с ними, — предупредил он.

— Ну и ладно, — Стив скорчил гримасу и отправился в сторону касс, гордо размахивая пакетом. Наверняка, дома он подумает и всё же по-тихому выкинет их, уж больно поизносились. Но сейчас расставаться с верной и всегда выручавшей его обувью совершенно не хотелось.

Они отправились дальше, забегая в каждый бутик, манивший их обещанием скидок, как свет привлекал ночных мотыльков. Помимо «вансов» Стив накупил себе всякой ерунды по мелочи: пару оригинальных ремней, шарф-платок на шею из нежной шерсти такой расцветки, что радуга нервно курила в сторонке. Пару этнических браслетов и даже десять пар веселых "непарных" носков с какой-то невероятной скидкой. Пока вдруг Наташа не затормозила их напротив мехов.

К натуральным коже и меху Стив не питал никакой особой любви — это попросту было не его, да и не очень устраивала его моральная и этическая сторона вопроса. Но Наташа, согласно одной ей понятной логике, каждый раз не могла пройти мимо мехов. Может, так в ней проявлялись русские корни — Стив не знал, но всегда забавлялся, наблюдая за тем, как подруга гоняет консультантов, примеряя шубки и лисьи безрукавки. Ей шло всё, от рыжего до чёрного, от короткой норки до чернобурки. Но Нат никогда ничего не покупала — только крутилась у зеркала, мотала нервы персоналу и уходила, делая вид, что не удовлетворена. Только Стив прекрасно знал: Нат просто в восторге. Возможно, она приходила в аутлеты в Чёрную пятницу только для того, чтобы померить меха и пофантазировать насчёт ситуаций, куда такое можно надеть в Нью-Йорке.

И вдруг его буквально дёрнуло за руку — куртка висела с краю, и тут же на вешалках нашлись варианты других размеров. Дублёнка, тёмно-коричневая кожа, светлый мех на отворотах воротника и рукавов. Простая, но невероятно стильная. Почему-то Стив замер и уставился на неё, в голове с бешеной скоростью закрутились картинки.

— Бак. Смотри. Не хочешь примерить?

Баки за плечом громко фыркнул.

— Как ты сказал Нат? Не мой стиль.

— Да плевать, — Стив глаз с куртки не спускал. — Просто примерь. Какой у тебя размер?

Баки вздохнул, пробежал пальцами ярлычки и снял с плечиков третью по счёту куртку. Подошёл с ней к большому зеркалу и положил на пуф, чтобы снять свой бесформенный дутыш.

Наташа материализовалась рядом, как по щелчку пальцев. Стив не сразу заметил её, потому что был очень увлечён превращением: как из непонятно кого в бейсболке Баки вдруг превращается в стройного, подтянутого и очень рельефного мужика, от которого почему-то глаз не отвести.

Нат рядом тихо присвистнула, привлекая к себе внимание. Стив только отмахнулся: не мешай смотреть. Даже в поношенных старых джинсах задница Баки показалась ему вызывающей, как и плотно обтянутые бёдра; а обычная чёрная водолазка с закатанными повыше рукавами открывала сильные предплечья, и Стив не сразу понял, что медленно глотает набежавшую слюну, а дыхание становится вязким и тяжёлым.

— Смотри, языком не подавись, — фыркнула Наташа, а у Стива потеплели щёки. — Хотя, правды ради, я тебя понимаю. Хорош.

— Заткнись, — тихо и незло прошептал Стив, чувствуя, как помимо его воли дёргается в паху, и он серьезно был против, да обмануть себя не вышло. Баки выглядел невероятно и казался Стиву ходячим сексом. Ирония в том, что сам Баки так себя не ощущал. Он накинул на плечи куртку, сунул руки в карманы джинсов и, не застёгиваясь, повернулся к ним с сомнением на лице.

— Говорю же, не мой стиль. Мне такое и надеть некуда.

Наташа рядом покачала головой: безнадёжный болван.

— Тебе очень идёт, — сказала она вслух и выделила: — Очень. Поверь, я редко раздаю комплименты, а со вкусом у меня всё в порядке.

Стив улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, окунаясь в знакомый будоражащий запах. Стянул с Баки бейсболку, отмечая привычно маслянисто-блестящие волосы. Он приподнялся на цыпочки и провёл по голове ото лба назад, убирая пряди с висков и глаз. А потом не удержался и мазнул пальцами по защетинившейся щеке.

— Ты выглядишь как кинозвезда. Круто, сексуально, даже вызывающе.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Ты мне льстишь.

— Серьёзно. Ты… — Стив облизнулся и воровато глянул за плечо. Никто не обращал на них внимания, а Наташа ускакала примерять шубки дальше. — Сложно описать. Так что…

Он шагнул ближе, почти вплотную. Взял ладонь Баки и крепко прижал к своему паху, не особенно соображая, что именно делает.

— Вот насколько тебе идёт, — прошептал он, наслаждаясь выражением на лице Баки и его расширившимися зрачками. И тем, как сильнее он прижался ладонью сквозь джинсу, перехватывая инициативу; как жадно очертил пальцами и стиснул — до краткой темноты перед глазами.

— Серьёзно?

— Думаешь, я такой шутник? — Стив приподнял бровь, и Баки тихо рассмеялся, убирая руку и оставляя после себя яркое, ноющее ощущение неудовлетворённости.

— Нет, но воспитание твоё никуда не годится, — с улыбкой ответил Баки, стягивая с себя дублёнку и аккуратно вешая её обратно на плечики.

— Скажи это моей маме, — парировал Стив. И на этом тема была зарыта.

Дублёнку Баки так и не купил: отговорился, что как бы она ему ни шла, носить её некуда. Зато Стив придумал, что именно подарит ему на Рождество, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Такая вещь не требует особых случаев — она сама создаёт их. Когда надеваешь нечто особенное — Стив знал точно, по себе — плечи расправляются сами собой, и ты чувствуешь себя королём ситуации. Стив подумал, что у Баки просто должна быть такая преображающая вещь.

Через час слившиеся в одну нескончаемую яркую разноцветную полосу бутики их утомили, и внезапно Наташа пригласила всех поесть пиццы. Главным сюрпризом стала не сама пиццерия неподалёку от Центрального Парка, а Сэм, вставший из-за столика им навстречу и с таким же удивлением пожавший руки.

— Вы все из аутлета? — спросил он с любопытством, разглядывая картонки в руках. Потом повернулся к Наташе и, к огромному удивлению Стива, мягко поцеловал её в щёку своими большими губами. Стив даже замер на мгновение — потому что Нат ни черта не рассказывала об этом. Вот же…

Надев самое невинное и беспечное выражение на лицо, она села и за столик и целиком погрузилась в изучение меню.

— Вы встречаетесь? — шёпотом спросил ухнувший рядом на мягкий диванчик Стив, на что ему таким же страшным шёпотом было отвечено:

— Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, к чёрту, чтобы не спугнуть. Потом поговорим.

Осталось только вздохнуть и тоже выбрать пиццу. Сильнее всего хотелось чего-нибудь странного. Например, с морепродуктами и ананасами. Отлично.

— А я только закончил в Ветеранском центре.

— А вы… э-э… — Баки явно хотел задать им тот же самый вопрос, переводя взгляд с одной на другого, но Нат перехватила:

— Мы тут в кино собрались сходить, на вечерний сеанс.

— Хотите с нами? — с улыбкой озарения спросил Сэм, но Наташа за его спиной сделала такое страшное лицо, что Стив, едва сдерживая смех кулаком, покачал головой.

— У меня завтра лекции с самого утра.

— А у меня… хм, трава не стрижена, — выдал Баки.

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос, и Баки легонько пнул его под столом.

— Окей, — протянул Сэм, подозрительно на них косясь. — Так что закажем?

Они просидели вместе до густой темноты, разговаривая и подшучивая друг над другом. И у Стива создалось впечатление, что Сэм не против чего-то серьёзного, но словно в нерешительности держит дистанцию, а Нат… Нат просто плывёт по течению, и ей нравится, что она там, в воде, а не на берегу. Она решилась залезть в воду, а это, пожалуй, о многом говорило. Стив почувствовал, как внутри медленно расплывается тепло удовлетворения. Словно наконец понял, что может оставить её на кого-то, кто присмотрит за Нат не хуже, чем он сам. Потрясающее чувство умиротворения и покоя. И даже если это всё было временно, даже если всё ещё под вопросом, Стив видел, как смотрел на неё Сэм; как нежно цвели в ответ её щёки и как завораживающе блестели глаза — и был уверен, что Сэм не устоит. Она уже ему нравилась. И Наташа знала, как сделать из ручейка реку, а там и омут. Стив был просто очень рад, что они начали общаться, не важно на каких условиях.

Они с Баки вышли из метро под тёмное с грязноватым оранжевым налётом небо ближе к десяти вечера. Стив устал и… чувствовал себя счастливым. Баки вызвался проводить его до дома — и разве он дурак, чтобы отказываться?

Его радовала обновка — ноги чувствовали тепло и комфорт, а в пиццерии он не успел вспотеть, так что пока Стив не жалел ни единого доллара, что потратил на обувь.

Баки невозмутимо шёл рядом, придерживая его за плечи, словно Стив был пьян. А может, и был — чувствовал он себя весьма похоже.

— Я обязательно расскажу тебе как-нибудь, — вдруг услышал Стив приглушённый голос Баки. — Моя семья тяжёлая тема для меня. Я расскажу, и ты поймёшь. Но не сегодня, хорошо?

Стива снова легонько кольнуло что-то внутри. Но он не собирался придавать этому значения.

— Конечно, — согласился он и потянул Баки скорее в подъезд. Завёл за собой в темноту угла, прижал спиной к стене и сам тесно прижался, так, что зашуршала скользящая друг по другу ткань из курток. Стив поднялся на цыпочки и принялся целовать. Первым, без предупреждения. А потом прошептал, тяжело дыша, запойно целуя губы и шершавые, как наждачка, щёки: — Хочу, чтобы ты уже трахнул меня. Хочу заняться с тобой любовью. Хочу тебя…

Баки замер. Стив отстранился, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Прямо здесь? — поражённо выдохнул тот.

Стив фыркнул и громко рассмеялся.

— Прямо там, — вставил он между всхлипами, повиснув у Баки на плече. Он не собирался его подкалывать и был совершенно искренен в своём желании, просто… Вышло как вышло, что уж там. Он чувствовал, как расслабляется под его весом только что скованное и ставшее на миг чужим тело.

— Выражайся яснее, — прошептал Баки с намёком на улыбку, обнял одной рукой и другой погладил его по съехавшей шапке, стягивая её совсем, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Стив зажмурился — настолько приятно 

— Ну уж нет, — не в силах успокоиться, вздохнул Стив. — Ты бы себя видел. Оно точно того стоило.

Чем заслужил смачный увесистый шлепок по заднице. Только разве такая мелочь его остановит?

А свои старые кеды он так и посеял где-то среди бесчисленных бутиков в аутлете. Наверное, на счастье.


	33. Chapter 33

То ли желая забыться в преддверии декабря, то ли у него и правда уплотнилось расписание — или поднакопилось долгов — так или иначе Стив закопался в учёбе по самые кончики ушей. Он намеренно запрягся и тянул удила изо всех сил: сдавал отложенные до поры эскизы и наброски, вырисовывал пропущенные по причине и без часы натуры. Даже съездил на несколько организованных пленэров к Бруклин Бридж, когда выдавалась сухая погода — было в зимнем рисовании в вязаных перчатках с обрезанными пальцами что-то мучительно-романтичное. И эти пленэры что-то сделали с ним. А ещё люди, как ни странно; вокруг оказались весьма приятные ребята, и он хоть и ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды, никто ему не говорил ничего плохого и не задавал неудобных вопросов, даже несмотря на устроенные им недавно спектакли. На все те спектакли, которые он показывал в течение четырёх лет, не сближаясь ни с кем, кроме Нат, больше, чем нужно для минимальной социализации в колледже. Они болтали друг с другом, и Стив ненавязчиво вовлекался в их разговоры — сидя рядом за этюдниками, которые совсем недавно давили всей своей тяжестью на плечи, это было не сложно. Они улыбались из-за ерунды и вели себя вполне доброжелательно — такие же парни и девушки, как и он сам. В нелепых вязаных шарфах, в куртках и строгих пальто; они были разные, все, и никто не проявлял агрессии. С ним поделились кофе из смешного термоса, обклеенного мотивирующими стикерами, и кистью-нулёвкой, когда выяснилось, что он где-то посеял свою. Почти всех он знал по именам из-за совместных лекций, но с некоторыми ребятами даже не говорил за все четыре года. Странное, новое и какое-то душераздирующее ощущение обрушилось на него: словно он — моллюск, чья раковина вдруг распалась на пару створок и больше не захотела закрываться, являя его миру таким вот: нагим и слабым, боящимся и мягким. Стив понимал, что это лишь ощущение: как выйти на ветер после душа голым и мокрым, и мурашки истопчут всё тело, вызывая дрожь. Он понимал, что на самом деле совсем не такой, просто… просто это была его привычная раковина, и он так красиво украсил её изнутри перламутром, сжился с ней. Но теперь она почему-то пришла в негодность, и оказалось, что и снаружи есть жизнь, и она такая… разная, что нельзя и на секунду остановиться без страха пропустить что-то интересное. Он почувствовал небывалый подъём своих творческих сил после занятий на пленэре и того, что история с недоделанным парнем Марго разрешилась не слишком плачевно для него. Покой внутри и медленно набирающую обороты уверенность в себе снаружи, не напускную, а настоящую; и уверенное ощущение того, что вовсе не обязательно быть кем-то из ряда вон выходящим, если это не приносит тебе удовольствия.

Нет, он не стал вдруг неистово нуждаться в общении со всеми подряд илин новых друзьях — тут он оставался до смешного верен себе, совершенно не собираясь подпускать к себе ближе чем следует. Однако обедать в столовой, когда не было Нат, не за пустым столиком, а в компании дружелюбно настроенных к тебе людей, вовсе не рассматривающих тебя как необъяснимую диковинку с модного показа, когда горе-кутюрье решил трусы использовать в качестве головного убора, оказалось очень приятно — и подбадривало.

Правда, не обошлось и без инцидентов.

Баки почти не появлялся в колледже всю неделю, обитаясь по другим своим местам работ и разовым заказам. Стив узнал, что он не только стрижёт траву и убирает листья. Он стриг ещё и деревья, специальным инструментом равнял разросшиеся кусты. Он мог починить и покрасить забор и вообще много чего умел делать своими руками — кто бы сомневался. Но в колледже те деревья, что должны были облететь, уже облетели, а листья давно вывезли. Снега больше не предвиделось, а траву оказалось достаточно стричь только раз в неделю — и Баки пришёл в колледж только в пятницу, чтобы ударно потрудиться. Стив, не сомневаясь ни минуты, сбежал к нему во время ланча, взяв в кафетерии столовой четыре аппетитных хот-дога. И он уже почти подошёл к Баки, при его виде выключившем газонокосилку и тепло улыбнувшемся, как парень из проходящей навстречу малознакомой компании — явно не художники, может, конструкторы или чертёжники, Стив не знал — не толкнул его ощутимо плечом, когда они поравнялись. Пара хотдогов, венчавших пирамиду в его руках, полетела на гравий, но не это стало спусковым крючком.

— Как думаете, кто в их паре папочка? Тот патлатый? — спросил говнюк, оглядываясь, и его приятели заржали.

— Да ну. Наверняка у них Роджерс папочка. Смотри, он сейчас одним взглядом тебе потроха проест.

Смех Стив слышал уже отдалённо, словно через слои ваты. И наблюдал так же — будто сверху. Как падают на гравий остальные хот-доги и его сумка-переноска для рисунков, как он срывается с места — и в компании из трёх парней выше его ростом и шире в плечах каждый меняется в лице. О, Стив знал этот взгляд. Удивление с лёгким налётом непонимания, сменяющегося паникой — «что это за нахер?» Может, у него в предках и правда были берсерки?

А потом раз — и словно закончился стальной трос поводка — и его дёрнуло за шкирку так, что он только и мог, что мотнуть головой по инерции и хватать ртом непослушный воздух, чувствуя барабанную дробь адреналинового выброса в своих ушах. Баки держал его поперёк груди своей рукой — одной левой. Он стоял сзади, наверняка возвышаясь над ним на добрую голову, и просто смотрел — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вставшие как вкопанные посреди гравийной дорожки парни нервно передёрнули плечами, нестройно сказали друг другу: «Пойдёмте уже» и свалили, не оборачиваясь. У Стива медленно спадала перед глазами багровая пелена.

— Успокоился? — тихо спросил Баки, наклонившись к уху. Его ладонь лежала прямо под сердцем, так что он наверняка и сам знал ответ.

Стив кивнул. Конечно, не успокоился, какой там. Но вроде начал соображать.

— Отлично. Иди за мной.

Баки отпустил его, и когда Стив обернулся, он уже невозмутимо собирал с гравия раскатившиеся булки и сосиски. Кивнул на переноску:

— Возьмёшь?

Куда же он денется. Стив нахмурился и кивнул. Он так хотел объятий. И, возможно, долгого, развязного поцелуя в том чулане для садового хлама, где Баки хранил грабли. Чтобы накрывало желание, чтобы тереться друг о друга — иногда он был достаточно убедителен, чтобы Баки не мог его вовремя остановить, а после — сам остановиться. Чтобы потом за считанные пять минут приводить себя в порядок и давиться остывшими хот-догами всухую. Он так, блядь, соскучился. А вышло как вышло — как всегда у него. Пора было уже привыкнуть, только Стив не мог, не собирался. Ходил и мысленно показывал обеими руками «фак ю» каждый раз, когда получалось по-его. Может, и не стоило.

Стив поправил сбившуюся лямку рюкзака и нацепил через шею переноску, тут же оттянувшую плечо — и поплёлся за Баки. Что-то подсказывало, что поцелуев и всего остального ему сегодня не видать.

— Собакам отдам, — пояснил Баки неожиданно миролюбивым тоном, кивая на булки и сосиски в своих ладонях. — Не оставлять же их там валяться.

— Жалко, — сказал Стив, что первое пришло ему в голову.

— Я тебя угощу. У меня с собой домашние сэндвичи.

И только когда они оказались одни на заднем дворе колледжа, Баки оставил свою малоаппетитную ношу на колченогом столе, приставленном неустойчивым своим краем к кирпичной кладке хозпомещения, и вдруг рывком втянул Стива за собой в небольшой чулан и закрыл за ними дверь. Они остались в пыльной, душной темноте внутри маленькой коробки — и будь всё немного по-другому, Стив бы испытал приступ клаустрофобии. Но Баки привычно прижал его к стене — и черенки садового инвентаря вдруг больно ткнулись ему под лопатки. Баки дышал глубоко и шумно — и стискивал запястья Стива почти до боли. Почти — потому что до сих пор было терпимо, и хоть инстинктивно очень сильно хотелось вычудить что-то типа коленом в пах — это был Баки. А Стив чувствовал вину за то, что его чёртов мозг просто отключается в такие вот моменты, как пять минут назад посреди дорожки. Очевидно, ему не хватало здравомыслия и контроля. Просто он был уверен где-то в глубине души, что такие вот ублюдки не перестанут болтать своими грязными ртами, пока однажды хорошенько не получат в челюсть.

Баки вдруг потянул его за запястья выше, к самому своему лицу — Стив не видел наверняка, пока не почувствовал колючую щетину на коже — и, Боже, вдруг начал целовать костяшки его пальцев, с которых ещё не до конца сошли поджившие корки. Тяжело зашептал:

— Прекрати делать это. Прекрати реагировать так на каждого мудозвона, Стив. Их столько ещё будет в твоей жизни, столько, что никакого здоровья не хватит навалять каждому. Ты должен беречь себя. Должен что-то придумать, чтобы не срываться так — я сам охренел, думал, не успею, так быстро ты полетел к ним. И что это было бы? Чистой воды нападение средь бела дня. И я видел — ты бы вмазал первому же попавшемуся со всей дури, снова бы что-нибудь сломал, и ему, и себе. Что бы он ни сказал тебе — просто пошли его нахуй, покажи средний палец и иди по своим делам. Господи, Стив. Ты ведь в колледже. Ты на виду у пяти этажей окон. Люди вокруг. Ну какого же чёрта ты делаешь, — Баки тяжело, устало вздохнул и прижался — точнее, привалился даже — своей головой к его лбу.

— Прости. Прости, Бак. Я не…

— Я знаю, — прервал его Баки, с нежностью в последний раз проводя по запястьям и отпуская их — чтобы обхватить ладонями лицо. Стив почувствовал невероятное тепло его сухих рук и каждую шершавую, чуть царапающуюся мозоль под основанием пальцев. Баки принялся ненавязчиво, но до одури приятно водить твёрдыми подушечками больших пальцев по его коже под глазами. У всех нормальных людей с достаточным весом там были бы щёки, у Стива — чуть выпуклая кость, обтянутая кожей, так называемые «мешки», цветущие от недосыпа. — Ты или справишься с этим — или угробишь себя. И видит бог, я надеюсь на первое. Но я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Я не смогу каждый раз оказываться рядом и вытаскивать тебя. Только ты в состоянии разобраться с этим, понял?

Стив смог только кивнуть. Все его силы уходили сейчас на то, чтобы позорно не разреветься. Хотя, возможно, Баки бы и не усмотрел в этом ничего страшного. Не важно. Он просто не собирался расклеиваться при нём.

Баки конечно поцеловал его — куда-то в волосы — и это было хоть и утешительно, но совсем не так, как мечтал Стив, сидя на двух долгих лекциях. Что ж, Баки сделал для него сейчас намного больше, и проблема Стива, что он остался без сладкого. Просто… сколько можно?

Стив по прежнему не чувствовал ни единого укола вины из-за Криса и его чёртова носа и был уверен в собственном выборе. Но он же был счастлив до совершенного охерения, что ситуация разрулилась мирно. Возможно, грёбаный оптимист внутри него с самого начала надеялся на это как на провидение господне. Однако сумма у него на руках была не вся — деньги нужно было достать в ближайшее время. Что ж, пускай подавятся. Он оплатит говнюку медицинские расходы.

До полного покрытия «штрафа» Стиву не хватало около пятисот баксов. А это означало, что ему срочно нужно искать работу. Работы, если быть точнее. Но ни на одной возможной для него халтуре ему не заплатят столько за пару недель. И значит, он должен либо отправиться на поклон к Старку… которого пока ещё не было в городе, или снова напрягать Баки.

Напрягать страшно не хотелось. Стив не мог понять, почему у него вызывало такое отторжение сама мысль о том, что за него платят. Это было логично: чтобы старший и более социально устроенный партнёр помогал младшему.

И всё же его передёргивало от самой этой мысли. Наверное, он слишком романтизировал понятие равенства в паре. Это было совершенно нормально — выполнять разные роли, заботиться друг о друге по-разному, в меру своих возможностей, что они с Баки и проделывали. Но почему-то просить деньги взаймы у Старка ему было менее больно, чем у Баки. И эта грёбаная дилемма последнее время не давала ему покоя. Оставалось надеяться на то, что Говард скоро вернётся из своей заграничной поездки и захочет ещё что-то у него заказать; и, может, одолжит деньги в счёт будущей работы или даст авансом, например. Было бы идиотизмом не попытаться воспользоваться этим вариантом.

Только не обременять Баки. И так тот вместе с ним во всём этом дерьме по уши увяз. Почему в жизни не бывает простых, понятных, созвучных внутренним убеждениям путей, почему все его пути петляют через овраги и колючий сухостой, от которого уже порядком болела задница? Может, будут и другие, но пока Стив с ними не встречался.

Оставшийся после испорченного ланча день проплыл мимо — Стив дожил его без причуд только потому, что он обещался помочь Наташе с оформлением презентации для её проекта — и потому никак не мог позволить себе расклеиться и долго рефлексировать. Он задвинул эмоции от случившегося как можно дальше, словно выкрутил их на минимум — и так дотянул до вечера, с чувством необъяснимого облегчения сдаваясь сабвею, где было так легко затеряться в толпе среди вечно спешащих людей и таких же фриков, как он сам. И даже бурчание, что он неизменно вызывал своей негабаритной переноской и причиняемой ей неудобством, пока протискивался в вагон, не смогли рассеять это ощущение. Пока ты в сабвее, думал Стив, ты лишь усреднённая безликая масса. У тебя нет индивидуальности и собственного я, никого не трогают твои таланты, успехи или неудачи, твои срывы — ты лишь едешь из пункта А в пункт Б, и на этом точка. И от подобного осознания всегда становилось легче. Стив иногда признавался себе, что сабвей его успокаивал, в то время как многих он наоборот напрягал. Было приятно некоторое время побыть усреднённой массой — ровно до тех пор, пока каждый, кто выберется из его кишок наружу, не занимал своё уникальное место снова — дома, на рабочем месте или в колледже.

Он шёл к Наташе, но сам не понял, когда это произошло — свернул к дому Баки на совершенном автомате и понял свою ошибку, только замерев у него перед дверью. Дом был явно пуст — тёмные окна и тишина — и Стиву бы развернуться, но его вдруг пронзило острое и странно-сладкое желание попасть внутрь. Попасть, открыть своим ключом, зайти, пока хозяина нет дома. В этом было что-то от сталкерства или вуайеризма — почему-то в паху ярко ощутились тяжесть и жар, когда он — чёрт, совсем мимолётно — представил вдруг, как поднимется в комнату Баки, разденется, завалится на его простыни и торопливо подрочит, сгорая от стыда.

Стив дёрнул головой, отшивая наваждение, и ради приличия несколько раз позвонил в дверь. Так странно он себя давно не чувствовал, но миссия «вернуться и пойти к Нат» уже была провалена: он достал связку своих ключей, отыскал в ней ключ от дома Баки и отпер дверь.

Его на самом деле не было дома — ни обуви, ни одежды на вешалке. И Стив испытал невероятное отчётливое волнение, пока раздевался в этом неверном разреженном сумраке, пока медленно шёл через холл к кухне-столовой — просто чтобы заглянуть туда, как заглядывают ночью в едва освещённый аквариум в надежде увидеть, как спят рыбы. Он так и не решился включить свет — просто не чувствовал на это права. Дом спал, а он — он просто крался вдоль стен, боясь спугнуть эту дрёму. Стив заглянул в каждую незапертую — но всё так же пустовавшую — комнату. По голым стенам с зеленоватым рисунком из листьев гуляли тени от веток деревьев на улице, словно снаружи бушевала буря; на миг Стиву стало совсем неуютно — и он закрыл дверь.

А в спальне Баки его наконец накрыло покоем, которого он, по всей видимости, и искал, когда пришёл сюда. Его разбросанные вещи, его едва различимый запах, въевшийся во все поверхности на уровне молекул; пара раскрытых коробочек с дисками на столе и одна — пустая. Книга на прикроватной тумбочке — Стив взял её и улыбнулся, увидев посередине загнутый уголок. Баки читал Керуака, вот уж сюрприз. Гитара, правда, стояла на том же самом месте, словно Баки её ни разу не трогал. И — предел его пошлых мечтаний — разворошённая с самого утра кровать.

Стив знал, что это очень, очень плохая идея. Поэтому не стал раздеваться. Это было бы слишком — он бы не удержался. И серьёзно, он не собирался мастурбировать здесь, он не больной. Но отказать себе в том, чтобы сесть — а потом и упасть на смятые простыни, утыкаясь лицом в чужую подушку, — он не смог. Пускай это было не очень-то красиво, ведь он до сих пор был в одежде, в которой весь день проторчал в колледже — желание оказаться на его белье и закутаться в его запах было в разы сильнее.

— Баки, — тихо прошептал Стив, сгребая руками подушку и вжимаясь в неё сильнее, чувствуя — и укладываясь щекой на пока что прохладный сатин.

Он не хотел ничего дурного — просто полежать тут немного, прийти в себя, а потом встать и по-тихому уйти к Нат. Но усталость и чувство тепла и облегчения, что он испытал, сыграли с ним злую шутку. И очнулся он только, когда ощутил лёгкие касания на собственном лице: брови, нос, висок, губы и подбородок. Губы — особенно трепетно.

— Стив, — позвал Баки и, судя по интонации, не в первый раз.

Стив пришёл в себя и, ещё ничерта не соображая, едва не подпрыгнул, врезаясь в чужую руку.

— Тише ты, — шикнул на него Баки. — Всё в порядке, это я. Что ты тут делаешь?

У Стива не было ответа. Только не правда. Хотя, у правды ведь много граней?

— Я соскучился, — сказал он сонным, хриплым голосом. — Чёрт, который час?

— Девять.

— Ма-ать, Нат меня убьёт, — Стив резко поднялся и уселся на кровати Баки, отчего у него перед глазами всё заходило ходуном. — Я обещал прийти к ней с ночевой, чтобы помочь красиво склепать презентацию.

— И оказался в моей постели, — с едва слышимой иронией полу-спросил, полу-констатировал Баки.

Стив только пожал плечами — сам же видишь.

— Вот уж незадача, — задумчиво протянул Баки. — И теперь сбегаешь, едва меня увидел?

— Ну, — Стив замялся, — вообще-то это не задумывалось как встреча.

Вот теперь Баки удивился по-настоящему, а Стив понял, что язык его — явно его враг, и кажется он только что спалился.

— То есть ты собирался безнаказанно поваляться в грязной одежде на моём между прочим постельном белье и тихонько свалить, пока меня ещё не будет дома?

Стив промычал что-то неразборчивое, отчетливо ощущая, что его сейчас или прорвёт на истерический смех, либо на такую же панику. Наверное, эта ядерная смесь эмоций отразилась на его лице, потому что Баки посмотрел на него непередаваемым взглядом, хлопнул по плечу и вдруг сам, не раздеваясь, забрался позади Стива на кровать с ногами и в обуви, устроился на подушках повыше и похлопал себя по бедру:

— Иди сюда. Ничего с твоей Наташей и вашей презентацией не случится, если ты опоздаешь ещё на полчаса. А потом я тебя провожу.

— Я и без тебя прекрасно дойду, — тут же упёрся рогом Стив, а потом посмотрел с укором: — И кто мне тут только что читал лекцию про грязную одежду и постельное бельё?

— А, — Баки только что не махнул рукой, хотя в интонации читалось именно это — пренебрежение: — Всё равно я сегодня собирался менять.

— Ах ты, засранец…

— От засранца… ох…

Конечно, это не было ни праведным гневом, ни мелочным желанием мести. Но Стив серьёзно отвёл душу, плюхнувшись на Баки сверху всем своим — какой был — весом и начиная тыкать под рёбра. Баки, впрочем, вполне быстро и профессионально скрутил его собственными руками и ногами, накрепко прижимая к себе, и Стив, хоть и побрыкался ещё немного для вида, скоро затих.

Они замерли на кровати в вечернем наползающем сумраке среди разбросанных вещей, книг и дисков, среди сбитой в ком простыни и невероятной тишины. Было что-то очень странное — и при этом очень правильное и умиротворяющее — в том, как Стив прижимался ухом куда-то Баки под рёбра и отчётливо слышал стук сердца и чувствовал сквозь мягкую ткань лонгслива усилившийся выброс тепла после их спонтанной возни. Как обхватывал руками его рельефные бока, а руки и ноги Баки обвились сверху, словно заключая в ловушку — вот только Стив не чувствовал себя пойманным. Скорее, нейтрализованным, и это сейчас нисколько не пугало. Это было именно то, зачем он по наитию пришёл в дом Баки.

— Мне нужно написать Нат, что со мной всё в порядке. Я задержался уже на два часа, и задержусь ещё.

Баки пошевелился не сразу, и так же не сразу расцепил свои руки и ноги, давая достать телефон и быстро набить несколько слов: «Задержался у Баки, скоро буду, всё успеем». Всего через несколько секунд получив ответ от Нат: «Ну ты и придурок, Карандаш!» — а после смайл-поцелуй и «жду», Стив с чувством облегчения откинул телефон и улёгся на Баки обратно, ёрзая и устраиваясь поудобнее. Тот тут же обнял и пустил свои пальцы в длинные волосы Стива на макушке.

И стало так хорошо, сонно и спокойно, что, видит бог, Стив совершенно не хотел уже никуда идти. Но он знал, что пойдёт. Обещания, данные друзьям, не подлежали изменению.

И было совершенно уютно ничего не говорить, хотя Стив чувствовал, что Баки хотел бы спросить, а сам он — хоть как-то оправдаться за произошедшее днём. Вот только на самом деле ни одного слова на этот счёт у Стива не было.

А потом его вдруг прорвало — так бывает, когда становится слишком хорошо, и необходимость поделиться чем-то, память о чём долгое время ты нёс в одиночестве, становится невыносимой. И Стив, лёжа щекой на твёрдом животе Баки, открыл рот:

— Когда я был совсем мелочью, очень хотел быть как отец — военным. Чтобы так же круто драться и стрелять. Постоянно махал кулаками. Дикий был малый. Только и делал, что болел и постоянно дрался. Ну и в промежутках между пытался отлично учиться.

— Вот как? И как твои родители тебя терпели? — с интересом тихо спросил Баки.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Понятия не имею. Спроси как-нибудь у мамы. А отец сказал, что мне военным нельзя. Что я совсем другой, и мне надо себя беречь. Я в тот день так страшно расстроился, наверное, впервые в жизни. Вообще у меня с чужими мальчишками была целая схема. Когда мне попадало — и поверь, такое случалось нередко, хоть я и был совершенным задохликом, — из меня клещами было не вытянуть, кто это сделал. Потому что дело чести и касалось только меня. С другой стороны, когда кому-то прилетало уже от меня — те тоже молчали. Ну, потому что быть избитым Роджерсом это знаешь, то ли считалось особой меткой, то ли наоборот позором, о котором не говорят, я так и не понял, не стал разбираться. Короче, мы дрались до кровавых ссадин, и, если только не видели случайно, ни взрослые, ни кто-либо ещё, кого это не касалось, не знали что и как между нами происходило. И кто в конкретной драке участвовал. Поэтому скоро подраться со мной в школе стало крутой привилегией не для каждого — потому что к директору не потащат и штраф родителям не влепят: ведь все знали, что Роджерс держит рот на замке. А сами молчали, потому что: «Хах, тебя Роджерс избил? Совсем, что ли, двинулся? Кто тебе поверит? Ты этого Роджерса в жизни хоть видел? На него же ветер подует — и он упадёт». Но ветер всё дул, а я всё не падал. Так и жили до самой старшей школы. А потом переехали в дом — как раз родилась Элис-Элизабет, и квартира стала нам совсем тесной. Я поменял школу и неожиданно серьёзно увлёкся рисованием. Так что это не просто вспышки, Бак. Я такой и есть и не уверен, что перерасту это.

— Большую часть, — тихо и уверенно ответил Баки, чуть сжимая пальцы в волосах Стива — и тут же расслабляя их. — Это пройдёт. Только постарайся дожить до этого момента, — Баки явно улыбнулся — и Стив приподнял голову, пытаясь получше рассмотреть в темноте его черты. Серьёзно, его улыбка была как солнечный зайчик, который ты уже и не надеялся поймать своим зеркалом.

— Те люди ещё не звонили? — спросил Стив вдруг, и конечно Баки тут же понял, о чём он.

— Нет. Они говорили что-то про следующую неделю. Так что будем ждать.

Стив шумно выдохнул, снова укладывая голову Баки на грудь. Ну и отлично. Значит, у него есть время утрясти вопросы насчёт работы и финансов.

И вдруг в тишине комнаты громко и отчётливо раздался звук бурчания — такой издаёт только очень проголодавшийся желудок.

— Э-э…

Стив рассмеялся, сползая с Баки сначала на простыню рядом, а затем перебираясь на край кровати.

— Тебе пора поужинать, Бак, — Стив оправил на себе рубашку и модный лоскутный жилет. — У тебя хоть есть, чем поужинать?

— О, ты обо мне беспокоишься?

— Ещё как, — притворно удивился Стив.

— Не волнуйся. Я постараюсь что-нибудь найти съедобного, пока вы с Наташей будете заниматься своими делами.

Стоп.

— Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Глупости. Я пошёл на кухню, — Баки и правда поднялся с кровати и прошёл мимо, оправляя на себе лонгслив, на который Стив, кажется, успел напустить слюней.

— Ты ревнуешь! — не отставал от него Стив всё то время, пока они спускались по лестнице на первый этаж. — Чёрт, это так круто. Меня в жизни ещё никто не ревновал.

— Я не ревную, — всё так же упрямо повторил Баки, останавливаясь и открывая холодильник. — Не думал даже.

— Ну, конечно, — скептически протянул Стив.

Баки выглянул из-за дверцы.

— Тебе ещё не пора? Или останешься на ужин?

Стив не был против что-нибудь сожрать, но он был уверен, что Наташа обязательно начнёт его кормить — ей было тяжело просто принять помощь, и принцип «ты мне — я тебе» был у неё излюбленным в такие вот моменты. А на две порции ужина Стива просто не хватит.

— Если проторчишь здесь ещё хоть минуту, я запру тебя, и никуда ты не пойдёшь на ночь глядя, — сказал он, прежде чем снова уставиться в холодильник.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — неверяще проговорил Стив. — Это, типа, такой мотивирующий блеф?

Баки снова выглянул из-за дверцы, и на этот раз глаза его были хищно прищурены, а бровь приподнята. И Стив, поднимая руки в интернациональном жесте, затараторил:

— Исчезаю. Всё, Бак, меня нет. Хорошего вечера.

Когда он уже завязывал шнурки на своих новых тёплых кедах, Баки вышел к нему и, опершись на ближайший косяк, сказал:

— Я завтра дома. Забегай, если будет время.

И Стив понял, что ему надо уходить. Делать ноги. Сваливать. Потому что ещё минута, меньше даже — и он сам совершенно точно не захочет никуда идти. Под ложечкой предательски заныло, в желудке поселилась холодная пустота. Такой шанс остаться у Баки, спать вместе и, возможно, наконец добиться от него чего-то большего. Ведь столько чёртовых возможностей… совместный душ, массаж, просто наконец оказаться в кровати вместе и голыми, и чтобы наутро никуда не нужно было идти.

Стив голодно сглотнул, выныривая из своих мыслей под оглушающе-пытливый взгляд Баки, и только кивнул.

— Пока, Бак, — сказал он смазано и сбежал на улицу, потому что у него от этих неосуществлённых возможностей и богатой фантазии уже всё тело зудело. Чёртова презентация, вот ни раньше, ни позже.

До Наташи он несся едва ли не бегом. На улице изрядно стемнело, даже уличные фонари спасали плохо. Некоторые были разбиты. Но Стив шёл по этой улице не первый и не последний раз и думал, что может пройти от сабвея до дома Нат и с закрытыми глазами.

Поднявшись на пару пролётов, замерев за углом, слившись с темнотой, он перестал дышать, пережидая, пока по лестнице вниз спустятся четверо громко галдящих бугаев. Услышав скрип двери внизу, сменившийся тишиной, Стив выдохнул и поднялся до этажа Наташи. Постучал.

— Твою мать, Роджерс, ты хоть знаешь, что я уже себе надумала, пока ты не написал? — такими словами Наташа встретила его, за шарф затянула внутрь квартиры и, приложив палец ко рту — призывая не шуметь — почти что поволокла до своей комнаты. — Сиди тут тихо. Раздевайся. Сейчас я поесть принесу.

Стив поскидывал с себя верхнюю одежду так быстро, что когда Нат принесла в комнату целый поднос, уже был готов поглощать… в смысле, помогать.

— Печёная курица, картофель айдахо, томаты черри, спаржа. Сейчас кофе принесу. А ты пока ешь, — сказала она, тихо поставив поднос на низкий столик — и Стив без вопросов пересел на твёрдую подушку прямо на пол. Он был очень голоден, но не настолько, чтобы съесть в одного всё это великолепие. К счастью, Наташа принесла две кружки с горячим кофе и присоединилась.

— Сегодня прашдник? — жуя, неразборчиво спросил он.

— Сегодня ты, — только и ответила Наташа, посылая короткий острый взгляд.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Нет, Нат. Что? Выкладывай.

Наташа дожевала, вздохнула и ненадолго отложила вилку.

— Слушай, Карандаш. Я не готова отдать тебя ему в безраздельное пользование, понял?

— Что-о? — возмутился Стив. — Ты вообще о чём?

— Ты обещал прийти после своей последней пары ко мне. Я разругалась с матерью из-за кухни, наготовила всякого, чтобы тебя накормить, собрала все материалы по презентации… и в итоге уже два часа смотрю «Игру престолов». А ты у Баки. Это, вообще, нормально?

— Ты ревнуешь? — обомлел Стив. — Вы что сегодня, сговорились?

— Я не ревную! Я только требую равных прав и внимания, — пояснила Наташа, скрещивая руки под грудью.

— Это невозможно, — Стив дожевал едва не застрявший в горле кусок курицы и проглотил его. — Я собираюсь с ним трахаться. А с тобой нет.

Наташа театрально закрыла лицо рукой. В стену, за которой, кажется, была спальня родителей Нат, громко застучали.

— Тш-ш-ш, — предупреждающе зашипела Наташа, словно не она первая повысила голос. — Я не об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг вывалился из нашей дружбы только потому, что у тебя появился Баки. Ты не можешь меня оставить, понял, Роджерс? — сдавлено зашептала она, выглядя при этом почему-то очень мило. — Я тебе этого не прощу. Да, мы не будем трахаться, но поверь, я найду нам не менее интересные и весёлые занятия, окей?

Стив кивнул, а потом, понимая, что они наклонились над подносом с курицей, чтобы лучше друг друга слышать из-за шума телевизора в соседней комнате, и выглядели, как заправские заговорщики, прыснул, накрепко зажимая рот и нос рукой.

— Ты неисправим.

Стив пытался удержать смех, вернуть его обратно в себя, но тот рьяно рвался наружу. Наконец, в стену снова застучали, и на Стива это подействовало отрезвляюще.

— Как ты живёшь в таких условиях? — спросил он шёпотом.

— Надеваю наушники по приходу и врубаю любимую музыку.

— Хороший вариант.

Они без разговоров доели всё, что Нат принесла, выпили остывший кофе и устроились на диване перед эппловским ноутбуком — единственная дорогая вещь в этой комнате, которую Наташа позволила себе. И то потому, что не придумали ещё ничего лучше и удобнее «маков» для работы с визуальными программами.

Они сидели очень близко, и Стив чувствовал плечо Нат своим. Он не мог промолчать.

— Нат.

— М? — она повернулась, заправила выбившуюся рыжую прядь за ухо и замерла в немом вопросе.

— Всё было не совсем так. Я шёл к тебе, а у дома Баки оказался по какой-то непонятной случайности. Я сегодня днём… снова чуть не учудил, полез с кулаками прямо перед входом в колледж… не важно в общем, просто меня это так выбило из колеи. И мне нужно было к нему. Я не могу нормально объяснить. Это вышло случайно. А потом я просто заснул на его кровати и проспал целых два часа, пока он не пришёл и не разбудил меня.

— То-то удивился, наверное.

— Шутишь? Это я удивился. Я не планировал с ним встречаться. Я просто хотел…

— Боже, мой друг грёбаный сталкер, — вдруг хмыкнула Наташа. — Что, катался по его белью, как счастливая дворняга?

— Всё было не так, — мрачно и веско произнёс Стив, чтобы не дай бог не спалиться ещё больше.

— Ладно, — миролюбиво кивнула Наташа, и Стив был так ей благодарен, потому что у него опять всё лицо горело. — Ладно, я поняла, что ты не думал заходить к нему вместо меня. Но и я не собираюсь брать свои слова обратно. Я не хочу, чтобы он забрал тебя у меня совсем.

Стив улыбнулся и приобнял Наташу за плечо, на миг прижимая ближе.

— Не заберёт. Что за чушь.

— Вот и ладненько.

И они начали работать над презентацией, оформляя слайды и переходы между ними в красивую документальную короткометражку. А потом Стив вдруг увидел на рабочем столе текстовый файл с названием «Январские интенсивы в Лондоне_Расписание».

— Что это?

— Что это — что? — не поняла Наташа, вглядываясь в нагромождении значков на своём рабочем столе.

— Вот это, — Стив почти ткнул в монитор, чем заслужил шлепок по руке: «Не смей лапать мой монитор, Карандаш».

— Это… м-м… расписание Лондонских интенсивов. Кажется, я прошла конкурс и еду, — замялась Наташа.

— И ничего не говорила? — удивился Стив, хотя, конечно, чья бы корова мычала.

— Чёрт, я совсем недавно получила подтверждение о том, что точно еду. Я не собиралась хвастать тем, что на воде вилами написано.

— Круто, — коротко и довольно сказал Стив.

— Правда?

— Абсолютно точно. Потому что я тоже еду.

— Ах ты, засранец! — вскрикнула Наташа и навалилась сверху, пытаясь придушить мягкой диванной подушкой. Стив хохотал, как сумасшедший, до того, что из глаз начали катиться слёзы. Наташа, поняв, что придушить его не получится, начала щекотать. По стене долбили, но соваться в комнату отчего-то не спешили. И Стив подумал вдруг, что завершение у этого странного дня на редкость приятное.

Наконец, силы покинули её, и Наташа свалилась на диван рядом с ним, тяжело дыша. Они смотрели в потолок на свисающие большие и маленькие шары люстры и молчали. Долго молчали, пока Наташа не спросила.

— А ты почему не сказал?

— Если честно, просто из головы вылетело. Сначала всё было не ясно, потом участок, все эти заморочки, ещё и эссе по теме дипломной работы, с которым Хелен надо мной вьётся. Я просто забыл. А теперь нужно побыстрее устроиться на работу, потому что… слушай, не знаешь, когда вернётся Говард?

Наташа фыркнула — мол, с чего она должна была знать? Но, что и следовало доказать, знала.

— Кажется, в понедельник.

— Отлично. Просто отлично.

Наташа повернулась на бок и приподнялась, устраивая голову на локоть и разглядывая его в упор:

— Всё в порядке?

Стив мягко улыбнулся, посмотрев в ответ, и прижмурил глаза.

— Надеюсь, скоро будет. У меня прям предчувствие.

— Отлично. А теперь поднимай свою задницу и давай за работу. Мы только половину сделали, — она смешно дунула на волосы, упавшие на лицо, пытаясь сдуть их в сторону — но безуспешно, и Стив снова рассмеялся.

Уже около четырёх ночи, когда Наташа прокралась в ванную и вернулась оттуда в целости и сохранности — Стив просто нагло и по-свински отказался идти на территорию врага — они вместе разобрали её небольшой диван, постелили бельё и устроились рядом: Наташа в пижаме, Стив в майке и трусах. Он всё думал, что Наташа сама расскажет, но та только широко, заразительно зевнула и притихла.

— Спишь? — тихо спросил Стив через несколько минут.

— Хрен с тобой поспишь, Роджерс. У тебя ноги грёбаные ледышки.

— Сейчас согреются.

И снова тишина, мягкая, убаюкивающая, плыла над ними.

— Нат? Как там Сэм?

Наташа тяжело вздохнула:

— Хорошо.

— А ты?

— Ещё лучше.

Стив повернулся на бок и навис над ней, вглядываясь в темноте в лицо. Без очков черты казались ещё более размытыми — и всё же узнаваемыми. Наташа в своей смешной пижаме, усеянной какими-то трёхцветными щитами, выглядела до нелепого ранимо и по-домашнему.

— Ты не дашь мне поспать, да? — без надежды спросила она.

Стив в ответ уверенно помотал головой.

— Боже. Понимаешь, я не знаю. Ничего не знаю. Я сама хотела бы заглянуть к нему в голову или подслушать мысли. Он такой хороший и добрый, и очень весёлый. Но иногда у меня появляется ощущение, что он вообще не ухаживает, а мы типа друзья. А потом раз — и он делает что-то, чего для меня никто раньше не делал, и я опять ломаю голову — а что это было? И… я просто не готова пока задать ему этот вопрос. Я ещё с собой не разобралась. Но знаешь что?

— Что?

— Целуется он охуенно. И у него такой нежный розовый язык, такой…

Стив резко потянулся и закрыл ей рот рукой, и глаза над его пальцами хитро и победно блестели.

— Замолчи, Нат, — потребовал он и убрал руку.

— … такой влажный и сильный, такой…

Стив, чертыхаясь, снова закрыл ей рот ладонью, а потом Наташа его укусила — не сильно, но всё же.

— Ай!

— Будешь знать, как не давать мне спать, бестолочь. Спи. И мне не мешай. Нам завтра ещё музыку подобрать нужно будет.

— О, ч-чёрт, — простонал Стив, падая обратно на свою подушку. Про музыку он совершенно забыл.

— Именно. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, Нат.

Стив лежал и размышлял над тем, что было бы мило и очень забавно, если бы у Нат с Сэмом сложилось. Они все вместе, вчетвером, были бы очень колоритной командой. А потом Стив снова стёк мыслями к Баки и тому, что завтра обязательно к нему зайдёт. Зайдёт и разнесёт к чертям ленивый замшелый покой его субботнего отдыха. Потому что кто, если не он?


	34. Chapter 34

Стив давно не запоминал свои сновидения. По большей части именно от того, что окунался в сон на последнем издыхании, уставший и выпотрошенный этой реальностью — как неожиданно проваливаются в прикрытую листвой глубокую яму. И если он что-то и делал в той, другой реальности, в царстве подсознания, неосуществленных желаний и недодуманных мыслей, наутро он об этом не помнил совершенно ничего.

Но только не сегодня. Он и проснулся рывком, почти задыхаясь — только от этого. Наташа ещё мирно и по-домашнему сопела у него под боком, а через неплотные занавески на окне пробивалась утренняя серость. Сон был дурацким. Мешанина из всего, что происходило с ним в последние дни, труднопереваримый салат из людей и событий. Во сне были и мама с сёстрами, и Баки, и Наташа с Сэмом, зачем-то покупающим ей лисью шубу до пят и странную шапку — высокую, с висящим сбоку рыжим хвостом. Но самым напрягающим был конечно не абсурд сна. А то, что под конец Стив почему-то страшно злился на Баки, а тот стоял, холодно сложив руки на груди, и едва ли смотрел на него. И Стив, зло зыркнув вполоборота, почему-то уходил всё дальше и дальше, пока Баки, чёрт, не стал маленькой чёрной точкой, неразличимой на текучем фоне сна. И в следующий раз, когда мысленный взор Стива обратился туда, Баки уже не было. Стив остался один.

Его вдруг пробил противный липкий пот. Состояние ещё не походило на панику, но явно было её началом. Потому что ощущение, когда он остался один, оказалось совершенно неподъёмным и безумно страшным. Оно подавляло и оглушало своей мощью. И именно из-за него Стив проснулся с лихорадочно колотящимся сердцем.

Он глубоко вдохнул и в несколько раз медленнее выдохнул длинным, долгим выдохом. Под боком сонно зашевелилась Наташа, но в голове билось и дрожало одно-единственное имя. Стив посмотрел на время — всего восемь часов. Как бы он ни хотел подняться и бежать к нему со всех ног через разделяющие их пару кварталов и перекрёсток, а заявиться в восемь означало перечеркнуть всю свою воспитанность и желание быть заботливым. С другой, обещало сонного, горячего и чуть помятого ото сна Баки. Стив понял вдруг, что разобьётся на мелкие осколки, лишь бы никогда не доводить до подобной ситуации — где Баки стоит позади и смотрит с укором. Где он становится дальше и дальше с каждым шагом, пока не исчезает совсем, а Стив возвращается к такому привычному и неуловимо тоскливо тянущему внутри одиночеству — идиотское состояние, к которому волей-неволей привыкаешь за столько лет.

Стив не хотел так.

Он осторожно выпутал тощие лодыжки из-под общего с Нат одеяла и решил, что ему жизненно необходим горячий душ. Душ, крепкий кофе, и тогда он найдёт в себе достаточно силы, чтобы наплевать на приличия. Ему нужен Баки.

Он собрал вещи и прижал их к себе, пока тихо выбирался из наташиной комнаты в одних боксерах и майке. Он совершенно не ожидал в восемь утра в субботу наткнуться по пути ванной на мисс Романову — она, закутавшись в тёплый видавший виды халат сидела на кухне, курила над чашкой явно остывшего кофе и что-то читала — потрёпанная книга лежала перед ней на столе. Она даже не сразу заметила его.

Стив замер.

— Э-м, доброе утро, мэм.

Она обернулась, и взгляд её выражал удивление.

— Доброе утро, Стив. Ты рано.

— Мне… нужно домой. Поэтому, если вы не против, я воспользуюсь вашей ванной комнатой?

Она только пожала мягкими, полными плечами:

— Конечно. Чистые полотенца в шкафчике над стиральной машинкой.

Стив понял, что она уже готова отвернуться, отпуская его с миром, но почему-то чувствовал себя неловко, стоя посреди длинного коридора и прижимая к животу и паху ком своих вещей. Да и вдруг до него дошло, как это выглядело… зачем вообще было идти в душ в гостях, это на самом деле выглядело чертовски похабно и подозрительно.

— Эм-м, а что вы читаете?

Она вдруг изменилась в лице — чуть разгладилась напряжённая морщина на лбу, стали меньше привлекать внимание лучики от внешнего уголка глаза.

— Это Булгаков. Ты наверняка не знаешь, русский писатель прошлого века. Это записки врача, знаешь, выпускник из столицы отправился сеять светлое, доброе и вечное в самую глубинку. И… в общем, когда я начинаю тосковать по прошлому, просто читаю, и меня немного отпускает, — она кривовато улыбнулась, убрала светлую крашеную прядь волос за ухо и вернулась глазами к книге. — Ты иди, мойся, а то скоро Эрик встанет и будет злиться, что ванная занята.

Это подействовало лучше, чем что бы то ни было: Стив совершенно не хотел злить наташиного отчима. В идеале, он вообще надеялся с ним не встречаться. Мужчина, который, залившись алкоголем по глазные яблоки, едва не перепутал падчерицу с женой, вызывал у него внутреннее агрессивное неприятие.

Он кивнул и юркнул в ванную. Скинул шмотки на стиральную машинку, выбрал себе небольшое полотенце — то оказалось с вышитыми по краю утятами — и выкрутил вентили воды на погорячее.

И только когда уже стоял под душем и настойчиво и механически намыливал кожу куском мыла, Стив понял, что он делает и чего именно хочет. Осознание обрушилось так внезапно, что он мигом покрылся мурашками — словно вместо тёплой, почти горячей воды из лейки на него вдруг полилась ледяная. Невероятно. Стараясь не зацикливаться, он, не испытывая ровно ничего, кроме охеренного волнения и мандража, как следует намылил пальцы и погрузил их внутрь себя, снова и снова, пока ему не показалось, что достаточно. Он отдраил себя так, словно был палубой морского парусника под щётками умелых матросов. Казалось, кожа скрипела и блестела под пальцами, покрасневшая и разгорячённая. Конечно, он десять раз успеет остыть, пока дойдёт — но это мало его волновало. Проблема чистоты заботила его едва ли не до паранойи, и сейчас он был уверен, что сделал всё, что мог.

Словно в трансе, тормозящем мысли и движения, Стив пробрался сквозь паркий туман ванной к своим вещам. Мазнул рукой по запотевшему зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Ты сделаешь это, — сказал сам себе и ободряюще улыбнулся. Вышло не очень убедительно, но Стив только мотнул головой, отгоняя реплики боязливого голоска изнутри. Они просто должны сделать это, и всё. Это как перешагнуть порог — всегда есть путь и назад, и вперёд, но пока ты топчешься на пороге, это «вперёд» невозможно. И Стив понял — он ощутил это всем собой, кожей, всем, что внутри — как страшно, оказывается, его это бесило. Хватит.

Он вытерся и оделся, пребывая в том же состоянии транса. Когда мысли оказываются блокированы каким-то внезапным осознанием, и их поток временно останавливается — и ты словно передаёшь управление собой в руки натренированного автопилота, сам выполняя лишь созерцательную функцию. Со Стивом такого почти никогда не случалось, и он с удивлением и волнением наблюдал, как его собственные руки берут, встряхивают, расправляют и натягивают ткань — при этом в голове не было ни одной мысли, на которую можно было бы опереться, зацепиться, чтобы выбраться из этого киселя. Стив не хотел. Он предполагал, что стоит ему выбраться, как разум запустит тревожную сирену и взвоет, что он ещё не готов.

Но факт был в том, что никогда нельзя достаточно подготовиться к чему-то важному. Иногда нужно просто позволить себе поплыть по течению и отдаться новым чувствам — тем более, если доверяешь партнёру.

То, что ощущал Стив к Баки, обычным словом «доверие» нельзя было описать. Слишком много пластов и граней.

Стив вышел из ванной, кивнул спине миссис Романовой — та не обернулась на шум — и, тихонько одевшись, вышел из квартиры. Ноги без его команды понесли вниз по ступеням, а потом бегом, не останавливаясь, два квартала по серой, сырой улице — до самого перекрёстка.

«Баки, Баки, Баки…» — стучало в ушах. И этот звук вызывал лишь трепет и желание ускорить шаг. И волнение было столь поглощающим, что Стив не понял, как добрался до дома Баки, пока не ткнулся носом в дверь.

Он почти без заминки открыл дверь и, не заботясь ни о чём, кроме как скорее добраться до Баки, поскидывал верхние вещи на полу в прихожей. Едва цепляясь сознанием за реальность, Стив взбежал по ступеням, почти раздеваясь на ходу — в надежде нырнуть под одеяло в тепло его тела, поближе к его запаху, но… Он застыл на пороге комнаты на втором этаже.

Утренний свет бил в окно, разворошённая кровать сверкала чистыми белыми простынями — но Баки в ней не было. В ванной его не было тоже — свет был выключен и не шумела вода. Стив почувствовал себя подопытной мышью, сознательно бегущей по лабиринту на запах сыра и вдруг упёршейся в тупик. Какого хрена?

Стив спустился вниз, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступени, и, повинуясь наитию, отправился на задний двор.

Из распахнутой двери гаража доносились звуки бурной деятельности, совершенно странной для субботнего утра: тихо бубнило радио, что-то громко звякало о бетонный пол, и то и дело раздавались витиеватые ругательства. Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри у него теплеет и наконец успокаивается.

Он дошёл до освещённого проёма и замер, приваливаясь к двери. Баки в каких-то засаленных старых джинсах и, кажется, той же чёрной водолазке, лежал под приподнятым кверху задним колесом мотоцикла, что-то увлечённо ковыряя снизу. Его колени были согнуты и разведены, а руки подняты кверху, отчего водолазка нещадно задралась, открывая прохладному воздуху напряжённые мышцы живота и дорожку тёмных волос, теряющихся под толстым кожаным ремнём. Обнажённая кожа лоснилась от пота, хотя воздух снаружи был прохладным до озноба.

И Стива на самом деле потряхивало. Вот только к холоду это не имело никакого отношения. Он смотрел на Баки, на его точные выверенные движения, на то, как неловко он держит левую руку, что совсем не мешает ему виртуозно закручивать гайку правой. Как он смешно закусывает верхнюю губу и морщится, растрёпанный и чумазый, и невероятно, до одури притягающе-сексуальный. Стив ощущал своё внимание и напряжение, не в силах разделить его на желание и платонические чувства. Всё сплелось в неразрывный цельный ком, и его влекло к Баки так сильно, как никогда прежде.

Видимо, он издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, потому что Баки вдруг со звоном уронил свой ключ и обернулся.

— Стив? Привет, — растерянно произнёс Баки, выползая из-под колеса, но его губы растянулись в самой тёплой улыбке. — Ого, я совсем не ждал тебя так рано. Кинь мне тряпку, я руки вытру.

Стив, не разрывая взглядов, нащупал что-то мягкое сбоку от себя и перекинул Баки.

— Эй, ты как? — Баки тщательно вытирал руки, а Стив не то чтобы следил за каждым его движением и тем, как по-очереди длинные пальцы скрываются в махровой ткани — и всё же видел. Он хотел что-то ответить, да просто банально поздороваться — и не мог. Губы слиплись, язык отказывался двигаться. Словно любое слово, любой неправильный звук могли разрушить его шаткую сказочную уверенность. Баки подошёл ближе, заканчивая вытираться, и заглянул в глаза.

— Всё в порядке?

И тогда Стив взял его за тёплую мозолистую ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и потянул за собой в дом.

— Я ещё не закончил, вообще-то, — сказал Баки, но Стив чувствовал, как тот улыбается всё шире. Его явно забавляло происходящее, но не настолько, чтобы волноваться. Зато в Стиве мандраж бил ключом. Он довёл Баки до лестницы и потянул наверх. Баки не торопился. Он словно давал почувствовать свою силу и вес, при этом послушно переставляя ноги со ступеньки на ступеньку. Пока они не оказались наверху, и Стив, поддаваясь порыву и волнению, не навалился на него, прижимая к стене рядом с открытой дверью в его комнату, и не вжался носом в пропахшую машинным маслом водолазку.

От Баки жарило, словно он собирался отапливать собой этот старый дом.

— Значит, сегодня? — задумчиво и едва слышно спросил Баки, запуская пальцы в его волосы на затылке и начиная перебирать подушечками по коже. — Мне бы помыться. Я весь грязный и, наверное, воняю.

Стив фыркнул, понимая, что звучит он наверняка истерично:

— Думаешь, меня может оттолкнуть твой запах? Ты серьёзно думаешь, что мне не нравится твой родной запах, от которого у меня внутри всё дрожит? — спросил он, упрямо наваливаясь сильнее, и вдруг поднялся на носочки, вцепляясь руками в водолазку Баки и напряжённые бока — чтобы с чувством лизнуть шею над высоким смятым воротом — ожидаемо солёную и жаркую, терпкую, такую манящую кожу с отросшими колючими волосками. От этой колкости и соли под языком неумолимо потяжелело в паху и закружилась голова, словно ему двинули чем тяжёлым по затылку. Он вмиг опьянел, стал тяжёлым и лёгким, большим и слишком маленьким, хрупким — особенно в момент, когда Баки, шумно дыша, сковал его объятием.

Стив поднял голову, сталкиваясь взглядами, и поцеловал. Это даже не походило на поцелуй, только эмоциональный толчок, столкновение носов и челюстей, сминание губ — и едва ощутимый поворот обеих голов, чтобы совместиться гранями, как не сразу подошедшие друг к другу паззлы. Горячее, крепкое тело, от которого так и разит силой, здоровым запахом пота и обжигающим жаром ярко и реально ощущалось под ладонями. Стива так крепко вело, что в момент, когда Баки настойчиво скользнул внутрь его рта сладковатым с примесью никотиновой горечи языком, колени совсем подкосились — а это было вовсе не то, чего он хотел. Он снова сдавал позиции, но это, чёрт, не входило в его планы. Он разорвал поцелуй с громким сладким звуком, оттолкнувшись руками, пытаясь отдышаться и немного успокоиться. В паху страшно ныло, и хотелось снова прижаться к горячей твёрдости под ширинкой Баки, но он только сильнее отстранился, отгоняя сожаление и пытаясь сфокусироваться.

Баки смотрел шальным взглядом и словно с невысказанным ироничным вопросом: «И что дальше?» Вот только Стив понятия не имел, что. А Баки дразнил, ничерта не делая, и это бесило.

Стив снова схватил его за ладонь и, начиная злиться, потянул за собой в комнату. И там, остановившись у разворошённой кровати, легким толчком заставил Баки упасть на неё — но тот всё равно выглядел как мартовский кот, помимо удавшегося спаривания ещё и налакавшийся от пуза хозяйских сливок.

— Снимай, — выдохнул Стив, одним движением задирая наверх руки и стягивая с себя тёплый пуловер. — Снимай нахрен свою водолазку.

Баки усмехнулся, но послушался. Он лениво скатал чёрную ткань с торса и рук, высвободил голову — и откинул водолазку в сторону на пол, оставаясь перед ним с голым торсом. Со всеми своими шрамами на плече, выставленными напоказ без стеснения. С напряжённым рельефным прессом и грудью, какой, Стив был уверен, у него никогда в жизни не будет. Ни этих редких манящих волосков, ни упругих мышц, ни рельефа — только рёбра, обтянутые бледной кожей, да острые до смешного ключицы, больше подходящие двенадцатилетнему мальчишке.

Стив сглотнул горчащую слюну и подошёл ближе, выдавая себя и свои желания с головой. Баки, понимая его без слов, подтянулся на кровати повыше. Стив наскоро скинул с ног кеды и забрался сверху, усаживаясь на твёрдые и тёплые даже через пару слоёв ткани бёдра. Видеть Баки перед собой, послушно раскинувшимся на кровати и не сопротивляющимся ничему, было дико странно и возбуждающе. Всё это было его — от прихотливо изогнутых губ и мягкой ямочки над подбородком до мужественного кадыка, ложбинки между грудных мышц, блестящей от пота, до будто каменного пресса. Его, чёрт возьми — и Стив, соглашаясь владеть, жадно положил ладони на упругую грудь, прямо на сморщенные твёрдые соски, начиная беззастенчиво гладить, мять и щупать, словно надеясь объять необъятное, тут же стыдясь самого себя — и снова срываясь. Баки выдавало лишь сорванное дыхание и легко угадываемая под ширинкой эрекция. Стив не знал, должен ли он делать что-то конкретное, ему бездумно хотелось всего и сразу, но он боялся тесных объятий: боялся, что, прижмись он к Баки хоть на мгновение, — и отлипать от него уже не захочется. А он ещё не трогал этот рваный шрам и не щекотал кончиками пальцев кадык, не гладил напряжённые бицепсы и влажную кожу над бугорками пресса. Он даже мягко крутнул в пальцах потемневшие соски, прижимая и снова ласково поглаживая их — пока не добился от Баки судорожного выдоха. Теперь всё его внимание было приковано к дорожке тёмных волос, от глубокой лунки пупка клином уходящей под ремень.

Он потянул руки к пряжке, как вдруг Баки перехватил его запястья.

Стив вскинулся. Он поднял взгляд, встречаясь с потемневшими глазами Баки.

— Если ты… Если ты мне откажешь… — на языке упорно крутилось по-детски обиженное «я уйду и больше никогда не вернусь», но Стив удержал эту инфантильную чушь при себе, — я огребу таких размеров комплекс на всю жизнь, что врагу не пожелаешь.

Баки мягко хохотнул.

— Ты сидишь на мне верхом и командуешь, что мне снимать в первую очередь, и сейчас ты серьёзно про комплексы?

Стив насупился. Баки вздохнул и через мгновение ослабил хватку, освобождая запястья.

— Хорошо.

Он просто раскинул руки в стороны, открывая тёмные волосы в подмышечных впадинах, недолго посмотрел в потолок, словно смиряясь с чем-то в своей голове, — чтобы потом снова вцепиться взглядом в Стива. И вся эта поза, озвученное разрешение и холодная пряжка ремня под пальцами — всё это стало больше, чем просто согласием. Это отдавало покорностью, тем, чего он от Баки вообще никак не ожидал.

И что невероятно завело его, взволновало и словно встряхнуло за шкирку. Баки позволял ему. Принимал всерьёз его желания, и если Стив ещё минуту назад сомневался, хочет ли он, теперь сомнениям не осталось места — все свободные уголки души затопило волнение и предвкушение. Он мечтал расстегнуть ширинку Баки, стянуть с него джинсы и бельё, и обхватить, наконец, рукой его член. От его жадных ласк на груди Баки остались светлеющие полосы, словно кожа его была холстом, а Стив рисовал по нему хаотичными мазками собственных пальцев. Но возможность раздеть Баки донага приравнивалась к переходу на новый неизведанный уровень. Стив был уверен, что он захочет попробовать его на вкус, вылизать не только от паха по животу до самой груди, но и взять в рот. Для этого на Баки было преступно много одежды. Требовалось его раздеть, очистить от кожуры, словно дикий фрукт.

Баки примерно приподнимал бёдра, позволяя спустить с себя джинсы. И уже тогда Стив смутно подумал о том, что попал. Он осторожно взялся за резинку белья, чувствуя, как под пальцами взволнованно напрягаются мышцы, и, оттягивая её, чтобы ненароком не задеть, потянул прочь с бёдер.

Конечно, он мог предполагать — но не знать наверняка. Едва сняв трусы до мошонки, крупной и густо поросшей тёмными волосками, Стив отпустил ткань и распрямился, поражённо выдыхая.

Член у Баки был огромным. Он ошеломлял и подавлял размерами — лёжа набок в паховой складке, ещё полувозбуждённый, он уже был в два раза толще и длиннее, чем крепко стоящий у Стива. Всё правильно, конечно, можно было догадаться, анализируя их другие размеры. Но Стиву что, делать нечего, чтобы заниматься такой херью? И вот теперь он пялился на огромный и по всем статьям прекрасный член, ровный, с явно выступающими венами под тонкой кожей и крупной полускрытой головкой, ало поблёскивающей из-под крайней плоти, и у него явно перехватывало дыхание. Он был ошарашен и испытывал нечто из смеси страха и благоговения. Под его завороженным взглядом член, кажется, становился ещё крепче и больше.

Стив сглотнул и поджал губы.

— Мы не… Ты не засунешь эту штуку в меня. Я не… мы не сможем, — выдал он скомканными отрывками, едва ли в состоянии собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Во рту пересохло, пальцы сами тянулись потрогать чужую плоть, но нарастающая тревога грозила перерасти в панику. Он почему-то был уверен, что Баки порвёт его напополам, если хотя бы попытается.

Стив поймал себя на том, что пытается слезть с колен Баки — и в этот миг Баки крепко взял его за предплечья, не отпуская.

— Эй, — он звал его, как заблудившегося в лесу ребёнка, ласково и без намёка на обиду. — Эй, глупыш, успокойся. Нам совершенно не обязательно что-то куда-то запихивать. Тем более, если ты этого не хочешь. Ты думаешь, что я стану тебя заставлять?

Стив не ответил. Он всё не мог отвести взгляда от наливающегося твердеющего члена. От его вида во рту становилось слишком много слюны, внутренности зудели, и по телу волнами проходила мелкая дрожь.

— Снимай нахрен свои штаны и иди ко мне, — попросил Баки нежным, вкрадчивым, но очень требовательным тоном. Он отпустил лишь на несколько мгновений, пока Стив, неловко прыгая то на одной, то на другой ноге, освобождался от джинсов. — И трусы тоже.

Стив вздохнул. Ткань его белья открыла едва возбужденную плоть. Баки плотоядно облизнулся и протянул руки вперёд, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра по бокам и притягивая к себе ближе до тех пор, пока не уткнулся носом ему в живот.

— Ты пахнешь, как выпечка. Всегда этому поражался. Почему ты пахнешь, как сдоба? Это несправедливо, — он тяжело вздохнул и зарылся носом, щекоча щетиной кожу над пупком. Втянул глубоко запах, а потом вдруг лизнул во всю ширину языка, отчего Стив подпрыгнул в кольце его рук. — Я не сделаю тебе больно — вот, что ты должен уяснить, понял? Чтобы заниматься сексом, есть сотни других способов, и каждый из них по-своему потрясающий — пока ты не захочешь другого, конечно. Но никто не собирается тебя принуждать. Никто.

У Стива шумно, загнанно колотилось сердце. Он ведь и так это знал. Был уверен. Но…

Он чувствовал, как его раскачивают из стороны в сторону противоречивые желания и страхи. Баки настойчиво тянул его за собой, и Стив решил сделать так, как просят, переступая голыми коленями по простыни. Пока не замер… прямо перед лицом устроившегося на подушках повыше Баки. И тот не дал ему времени на раздумья — пошло, щедро облизнул по кругу губы и, надавливая ладонями на ягодицы, заставил толкнуться себе в рот.

Стив, теряясь от накатившего удовольствия, судорожно втянул воздух и прогнул спину. Помимо воли начал искать, во что бы вцепиться пальцами — пока не нашел волосы Баки. Тот сосал быстро и жестко, так, что у Стива отчетливо стояли перед глазами звезды. Эти пошлые звуки, кажется, навсегда застряли в ушах: влажное чмоканье и сорванные дыхание, и низкие, короткие и едва слышные стоны.

Удовольствие накатывало все сильнее, пока Баки вдруг не прижал правую ладонь к его губам, будто говоря без слов: давай, Стиви, помоги мне.

— Оближи, — прохрипел Баки и снова насадился ртом на член, пропуская его до глотки.

Стив не сразу понял, что от него хотят. Сориентироваться было очень непросто, когда голова и все тело заняты тем, что на всех парах летят к разрядке — такой сладкой и долгожданной. Но Баки легко хлопнул по щеке, приводя в чувство, и мягко протолкнул мозолистые подушечки пальцев в рот — пока Стив не ощутил их тяжесть на языке. И это ощущение сработало спусковым механизмом: Стив закатил глаза, продолжая яростно толкаться тощими бедрами в рот Баки, едва удерживая разъезжающиеся колени, и начал сосать и облизывать пальцы, так, что слюна потекла с уголка губ ниже, пачкая подбородок. Стив растворился в себе и собственных ощущениях, недоуменно распахнув глаза, только когда Баки вытянул из его рта пальцы. Взгляд, которым Баки смотрел на него, забирался под самую кожу и растекался там неконтролируемым пожаром.

И, наверное, только из-за этого прикипевшего взгляда Стив пропустил момент, когда палец Баки оказался внутри, почти не встречая напряжения. Стив охнул от странных, непривычных ощущений и сбился с ритма. Баки только усмехнулся с его членом во рту, вдруг начиная отвлекающе мять ягодицу и играть языком с уздечкой, так сладко, что Стив снова поплыл — перед глазами встала мерцающая, приторная, как сладкая вата, маета.

Он оказался распят между губ и пальцев Баки, и если сначала он испугался боли, то очень скоро понял, что боли нет. Непривычный дискомфорт сменился странным, приятно тянущим ощущением, от которого сводило икры, и приближающийся оргазм вдруг замедлился, расцветая и будто набирая глубину. Стив откинул голову назад, напрягаясь всем своим тощим телом. Ему хотелось глубже в рот Баки, и столь же иррационально — смелее повторить то ощущение, когда палец оказывается глубоко внутри и оглаживает, разминает, дразнит, сводя с ума. Это была невероятная изощренная пытка, но она не могла длиться вечно — Баки явно знал, что делал. И в один из бесконечно прекрасных моментов балансирования на краю Стив в изнеможении содрогнулся — и принялся изливаться, кончая Баки в рот, одновременно сжимаясь на пальцах. И ничего стыднее, ярче и выматывающе Стив в своей жизни еще не испытывал. Ничего даже близко похожего. Оргазм подобной силы ошеломил его. Не осталось звуков, никаких запахов, кроме соленого пота и спермы, и ровный белый шум в ушах. Ему потребовалась вся концентрация, чтобы понять, что Баки говорит ему что-то, что ему не чудится.

Он послушно упал на бок, и Баки жарко прижался сзади, обхватывая рукой и упираясь членом между ягодиц. Стив спиной чувствовал, как бешено колотится у него сердце.

— Так хочу тебя, представить себе не можешь. Перед глазами темно, как сильно я тебя хочу, — сдавленным шёпотом зачастил Баки, и Стив с ужасом почувствовал давление его члена там, где жгло после пальцев анус. Он было дернулся, но Баки сжал его крепче, как в стальных тисках: — Тш-ш… Я ничего не сделаю. Просто дай мне…

Стив замер, чувствуя, как Баки, словно дразнясь, несколько раз легко толкнулся в него, ничуть не преуспев; коротко простонал и вдруг сместился ниже, все так же сорвано дыша ему в загривок:

— Сожми бедра, Стив. Я рехнусь просто, если не кончу. Вот так. Да, господи, мать твою…

Это было странно, но у Стива почему-то снова началась эрекция. Член Баки быстро скользил по потной коже между его ног, прямо под яичками, и он завороженно наблюдал, как появляется и исчезает из виду ставшая темно-малиновой головка. Пускай это оказалось максимумом, который они могли себе позволить, это было то, что они делали вместе, друг для друга, и от осознания сопричастности на Стива накатила эйфория и чувство, похожее на облегчение. Баки хотел его — даже так. И он трахал его, не брезгуя и не настаивая на большем, и шептал ему на ухо потрясающе сладкую чушь — явно сам не соображая, что говорит. Они занимались любовью, и Стив, переполнясь чувствами, повернул голову, ловя дыхание Баки за своим плечом. Поцелуй вышел коротким и смазанным, но и его хватило: Баки сжал рукой почти до хруста рёбер, вздрогнул, и Стив улыбнулся: по пальцам, которыми он накрыл головку между своих ног, потекло теплое семя.

Наверное, Баки не должен был этого говорить. Но он целовал его в шею и плечо и все шептал, а Стив совершенно не хотел ничего менять. Он почувствовал, как на него непреодолимо наваливается сонная усталость — и желание не двигаться и закрыть глаза запросто пересилило желание пойти помыться. Жар тела Баки и его сильные руки выступали отличным аргументом в пользу того, чтобы остаться в кровати и уснуть друг у друга в объятиях.

— Не кончал между бедер с тех пор, как был в твоем возрасте, — тихо, со смешком сказал Баки. — И знаешь, не помню, чтобы это было так охеренно. Ты невероятный…

Баки зевнул и затих, накрыв их простыней. Они лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу потными испачканными телами, чувствуя жар друг друга — и не собирались шевелиться.

Стив, засыпая, так и не перестал пьяно и счастливо улыбаться.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> простите балду, совсем забыла выложить главу на АО3

Жар и тяжесть — вот что почувствовал Стив, медленно приходя в себя после сна. И тут же — тревогу, из-за которой сознание вернулось рывком, как ведро холодной воды на голову. Ему потребовались несколько долгих секунд, чтобы осознать: всё лучше некуда, это Баки, его тело за спиной, его жар, его тяжёлая рука, обнимающая через плечо и грудь. И его же обещание большего — Стив отчётливо ощутил своей задницей, какой твёрдый у него член. Баки крепко прижимался обнажённой кожей к коже, не оставляя вариантов на домыслы. Стив чувствовал его всем собой, дышал в такт, вплоть до унисонного сердцебиения. Словно они синхронизировались, наложились друг на друга, заполнили собой каждый чужой изгиб — и чёрт его возьми, если так было не лучше. Не в миллион раз лучше, чем просыпаться одному на узкой койке в его комнате.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как Баки за спиной тоже просыпается — сбилось и чуть участилось дыхание, и пальцы, двинувшись инстинктивно, мазнули по коже на груди.

Стив сонно улыбнулся и, влекомый естественными желаниями, теплом расползающимися по телу из области паха, сильнее прижался к Баки бёдрами. Тот резко выдохнул и крепче стиснул его рукой, почти больно.

— Бак? — спросил Стив тихо и ласково. Это оказалось так просто и совершенно потрясающе — впервые просыпаться с кем-то в одной постели после секса. Для Стива всё, что они делали с Баки друг для друга, чтобы хоть немного утолить обоюдный голод, было сексом. Даже тот раз в подъезде его дома, когда они целовались как безумные и тёрлись друг о друга до тех пор, пока Стив едва не кончил в штаны.

Баки в ответ прижался носом к шее, под волосами, прижался так сильно, что Стив ощутил касание сухих губ на коже — и поток тёплого воздуха, когда Баки медленно выдохнул:

— Стиви… Ты пахнешь так, что хочется тебя съесть. Особенно здесь. И за ушами, — он чуть сместился и ткнулся носом за ухо, шумно и глубоко вдыхая. — И между ног. Там особенно. Устоять невозможно.

Стив прикрыл веки, чувствуя, как стремительно пересыхает в горле, и снова чуть толкнулся ягодицами назад, чувствуя между ними горячий твёрдый ствол. Хотелось трахаться. Продолжить с того места, где они остановились вчера — и пойти дальше. Стив понятия не имел, как это можно воплотить в их случае. Но был уверен — Баки что-нибудь придумает. А он сам… он будет послушным. Потому что страха не было. Огромное желание и накрывающее возбуждение, и чуть саднящее, фантомно тянущее чувство внутри после пальцев, которое хотелось утолить. Но он совершенно точно не боялся за свою задницу, хоть и от быстрого чёткого воспоминания о том, какой у Баки член, мурашки бегом спустились по позвоночнику.

— Ты хочешь…

— Ба-ак, — простонал Стив, снова прижимаясь сильнее и откидывая голову назад так, что Баки мог губами щипать его ухо. — Пожалуйста…

И Баки, прижав его к себе накрепко — на левой покалеченной руке вздулись под шрамами вены и натянулись сухожилия — он начал медленно, но совершенно явно двигаться позади — Стив почувствовал, как его горячий член скользит вверх и вниз прямо между ягодиц, дразня и распаляя. Хотелось застонать от несправедливости. Он так ждал большего.

Но потом Баки каким-то невероятным образом изловчился — и просунул под его бок правую руку, тут же находя пальцами подрагивающий налитой член — и принялся двигать по нему кулаком вниз каждый раз, когда подавался бёдрами вверх, жарко выдыхая на ухо.

И, наверное, это было очень стыдно — но Стив просто растворился в подавляющих способность контролировать приторно-дразнящих ощущениях, что ему хватило всего ничего, чтобы кончить в руку Баки, кончить, как подросток, всхлипнув и потеряв ритм дыхания, неконтролируемо забившись в сладкой судороге. Стив физически почувствовал, как изливается, и как Баки трепетно размазывает липкую сперму по его головке. Еще через бесконечное мгновение он крепче прижал его к себе рукой и, не двигаясь, дал прочувствовать сполна всё, что Стив испытывал в эту секунду. И это было так много. Оргазм, тяжесть, жар, стекающий между их тесно прижатой кожей пот, железные объятия, каменно стоящий член, втиснутый всей длиной между ягодиц — слишком много, чтобы начать соображать.

Но помимо эйфории Стив мог с уверенностью сказать, чего ещё он хочет именно сейчас. Он завозился, пытаясь расширить объятия, и когда Баки понял и ослабил их, неуклюже перевернулся лицом к лицу, носом к носу.

— Привет, — прошептал он.

— Привет, — Баки улыбнулся, и Стив понял, что хочет навсегда запомнить эту глубину и мягкость его сонного взгляда. И широкий, широкий зрачок.

Стив сглотнул и, откинув с них простыню ниже, к ногам, опустил взгляд, чтобы видеть. Член Баки казался бы пугающим, если бы у Стива снова не потянуло внизу живота, а рот не наполнился слюной. Большой и перевозбуждённый, необрезанный, с рельефными венами и тёмно-малиновой головкой, он производил стопроцентный завораживающий эффект. Наконец, Стив нашёл в себе силы для действий — и уверенно потянулся к нему рукой, обхватывая пальцами и примериваясь, не без самодовольства отмечая, как Баки ёрзает и глухо стонет, пытаясь поднять бёдра. Стопроцентная власть в его ладони — разве он никогда не мечтал об этом, когда видел рядом огромного, взрослого, потрёпанного жизнью Баки? Когда видел его волосы, свисающие прядями на лицо, тяжёлый взгляд и старую заношенную куртку? Когда чувствовал такой будоражащий запах его пота? Разве не хотел он вот так держать его член в своей руке и чувствовать, как под пальцами подрагивает твёрдая плоть, как сам Баки, едва сдерживая себя, всё равно толкается в кулак, совсем чуть — но всё же.

— Я сделаю это для тебя. Потому что умру, если не сделаю. Но ты скинь мне за отсутствие опыта, — Стив улыбнулся, видя, как Баки приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы покоситься на него с немым интересом — и скользнул вниз, замирая над членом.

Он пах. Совершенно определённо — мужской тяжёлый запах, терпкий, солёный. Сперма и смазка, и желание. Мускус. Он неуверенно слизнул прозрачную каплю с головки, ожидая неприязни — но от вкуса и скольжения по бархатной коже языком возбуждение тяжёлым торопливым комом упало вниз живота, заворочалось, и Стив ощутил, как его член оживает в ответ — и как Баки дрожит под его языком, напрягая бёдра. Изо всех сил не позволяя себе толкнуться в его рот.

— С-стив, — прошептал он почти умоляюще.

И Стив, вдохновлённый и распалённый по-новой, соединил губы и мягко насадился на крупную блестящую от слюны и смазки головку, ощущая всем собственным телом, как же это, оказывается, хорошо и приятно — чувствовать языком и растянутыми губами твёрдость и вкус чужого члена, и как же сильно он снова хочет — откуда в нём только эта жадность?

Головка и совсем небольшая часть ствола заняли весь его рот, и глубже он никак не мог. Уголки губ нещадно саднило, и даже чувствуя свои трещинки маленькими жгущими головёшками, Стив не собирался спускать на тормозах. Баки под ним трясло от сдерживаемого желания, и Стив принялся бесхитростно и просто скользить губами и языком вверх-вниз, дополняя несовершенство своего минета рукой, и совсем скоро почувствовал руку Баки на своём затылке — тяжёлую, широкую ладонь. Но Баки не направлял и не задавал темп, хотя Стив, не кривя душой, признался сам себе — он бы хотел этого. Перед глазами встала совершенно порнографическая, на грани жестокости картинка, как он стоит перед Баки на содранных коленях, а тот, с силой сжимая в хвате короткие волосы на затылке, яростно насаживает его ртом на свой огромный член.

Сбившись, он гулко простонал, отчего Баки дёрнулся сильнее — и, не в силах больше терпеть, сгрёб свои яйца свободной рукой, принимаясь дрочить в том же небыстром темпе.

Он был не готов к упругой струе спермы, ударившей в горло, и поэтому захлебнулся и закашлялся до слёз из глаз, отшатываясь от члена. Гланды жгло от насыщенного вкуса, и не сразу вернулась возможность нормально дышать, но он не перестал сжимать пальцы на стволе и выдоил Баки до последней мутной капли.

— Прости, — шептал Баки, сбиваясь, тут же притягивая его выше к себе за руки и принимаясь совершенно бесстыдно вылизывать губы, остро саднящие уголки рта и сам рот изнутри, — прости, Стиви, прости. Я не смог из себя ни звука выдавить, когда меня накрыло. Ты… Ты просто…

Вместо слов он перевернулся вместе со Стивом набок и принялся быстро, жёстко ему дрочить, не переставая вылизывать и толкаться языком между губ, и ничего грязнее — и совершеннее — Стив в своей жизни не помнил. Всё, что бы они с Баки ни делали, казалось ему самым распутным и грязным. И самым невероятно сладким, настоящим — об этом не прочитаешь в книге и не увидишь в кино, просто не поверишь, если сам не испытывал, не отдавался другому человеку настолько полно.

Стив не понял, как кончил — из него просто ушёл весь воздух, а вместе с ним и силы, и ощущение твёрдого скелета внутри. Невероятное чувство полного опустошения накрыло его, пока он, не в силах двигаться или издавать звуки, лежал в объятиях Баки, тёплых, надёжных, сильных, и едва возил языком по внутреннему контуру верхних зубов — там отчётливее всего ощущался вкус чужой спермы, который он не собирался забывать.

— Всё в порядке? — через вечность тихого сопения спросил Баки, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. Стив всё не мог открыть глаза, зачем-то стараясь вдыхать воздух тогда, когда Баки выдыхал его. И он только улыбнулся в ответ и неразборчиво промычал.

Его преследовало ощущение, словно болело всё тело — словно они на самом деле трахнулись, а не делали все эти развратные горячие вещи друг с другом. И в это же время он словно парил — над кроватью, над домом, над всем чёртовым Бронксом, если уж начистоту. Его вытряхнуло из тела и теперь полоскало на свежем бодрящем ветру, и пока что не очень-то и хотелось обратно.

— Ты когда-нибудь вставишь мне?.. По-настоящему? — он приоткрыл глаза, собрав слова в кучу, и уставился на Баки из-под ресниц. И лицо его было таким близким, таким красивым, желанным и родным, что у Стива на миг перехватило дыхание.

Баки вздохнул, словно фыркнул — с долей обречённости.

— Будет больно, — просто и честно сказал он. — В любом случае. И эта боль терпима лишь при условии, что тебе хорошо. Очень хорошо. Что все остальные ощущения зашкаливают от удовольствия.

— Я хочу, — безапелляционно кивнул Стив.

— И не сбежишь, если тебе не понравится?

Баки шутливо прищурился, а у Стива снова слова встали поперёк горла. Он почему-то ясно представил вдруг, сколько всего скрывается за этой попыткой отшутиться. Неуверенности? Прошлого печального опыта? На самом деле кто-то когда-то ушёл от него из-за его размеров, или это лишь попытки прощупать почву настроений Стива?

Взгляд у Баки был такой мягкий и чуть настороженный, что Стив просто не рискнул задать ни один из промелькнувших вопросов.

— Я никуда не собираюсь от тебя сбегать, придурок, — выдохнул он и коснулся зубами небритого подбородка, чуть прикусывая. И слушая, как Баки шумно выдыхает. — Мне с тобой так хорошо, Бак. Я знаю, что я тридцать три несчастья, и вообще зелёный, как твоя трава, и порой ничего не понимаю, но я никуда не хочу сбегать, что бы ни случилось. Я правда хочу попробовать. В конце концов, формально я ещё девственник.

— Мы можем это исправить хоть сейчас, — вдруг отозвался Баки негромким и обволакивающим тоном. — Это ведь работает и наоборот.

Стив замер, лихорадочно обрабатывая в голове информацию.

— Ты… То есть, ты… — Стив запутался в словах. — Ты предлагаешь мне тебя…

— Я люблю активную роль. Но это не значит, что я против другого.

Вот так вот. Слова сказаны, и, Стив, что с ними делать — твоя проблема.

— Стоп, — Стив мотнул головой, приподнимаясь на локте и буквально вцепляясь в Баки взглядом. — Знаешь, может, со мной что-то не в порядке, но когда я думаю о нас, я завожусь именно представляя, как ты натягиваешь мою задницу, а я чувствую тебя дюйм за дюймом в себе. И обычно после этого я сразу кончаю — мне даже не нужно фантазировать о том, что там происходит дальше.

Баки тихо, мягко фыркнул, прижмуривая глаза.

— То есть, я не против, если мы когда-нибудь попробуем и по-другому, но сначала я хочу тебя в себе. Я просто… должен выгнать это из своей головы, понимаешь?

Баки кивнул. И, неожиданно нападая, обхватил рукой и завалил Стива на себя, на живот и грудь, сам поворачиваясь на спину. Кожа к коже, голые и ещё влажные от подсыхающего пота и спермы, соединённые во всех точках, где могли друг друга касаться, они лежали, чувствуя и слыша общее дыхание и то, как ровно, почти в ритм шагают их сердца. Стив почувствовал сразу, что Баки под ним снова возбуждён, и осознание отдалось в груди и разлилось по телу ласковым спокойным теплом.

— У тебя стоит, — прошептал он рядом с небольшим светло-коричневым соском.

— Правда? — удивлённо и явно улыбаясь спросил Баки, и Стив фыркнул. — Ничего. Это пройдёт. Давай просто полежим так.

И в эту самую секунду идиллии, которая только стала ткаться над ними подобно гусеничному кокону, натужно загудел вибрацией телефон — Стив поднял голову с груди Баки, пытаясь понять, где он вообще. Кажется, был в кармане джинсов.

— Обязательно отвечать? — поинтересовался Баки.

Стив прикинул, что воскресенье. Что от Нат он ушёл, не попрощавшись. Да и вообще мало ли что? Конечно, лежать на Баки сверху было невозможно хорошо и тепло, но… ответить надо.

Стив вздохнул и принялся сползать с Баки в ту сторону, где так настойчиво гудело. Там на полу валялись его джинсы.

— Я должен, — пробормотал Стив, наклоняясь за телефоном, который ещё нужно было выудить из кармана. И вдруг мимолётно подумал, что чувствует себя вполне сносно вот так, стоя голышом в потёках своей и чужой спермы, наклоняясь и оттопыривая тощую задницу. А ведь раньше он даже наедине с собой нечасто оставался нагим.

На экране высвечивалась фотография и имя Марго, и Стив тут же нахмурился — сестра редко звонила, предпочитая общаться в «Телеграмме».

— Да? Марго? — ответил он, откашливая непонятно откуда взявшуюся хрипотцу.

— Привет, Стиви. Не разбудила? — голос сестры был достаточно спокойным, и Стив немного расслабился.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Слушаю тебя. Что-то случилось?

Марго помолчала всего секунду, после чего продолжила:

— Вообще-то, да. У мамы ночью поднялась температура. Мы думали, к утру спадёт, она приняла лекарства. Но температура не падает.

— Что-то ещё? — Стив нахмурился и перешёл на скрупулёзное выспрашивание подробностей. — Живот? Тошнота? Голова? Кашель? Насморк?

— Мама говорит, что это просто простуда, — ответила Марго со вздохом. — Но ты ведь знаешь. У неё всегда «просто простуда».

Да уж. Стив зарылся пальцами в волосы, понимая, что рано или поздно это бы случилось. И испытания всегда приходят, когда ты их особо не ждёшь.

— Я сейчас буду, — коротко сказал он и хотел уже было сбросить, как Марго позвала его:

— Стив?

— М-м?

— У мамы сегодня ночная смена. Ты сможешь выйти? Она попросила узнать у тебя.

— Ч-чёрт, — не сдержался Стив. Нет, на самом деле, он любил бывать в приюте и любил стариков. А при хорошей ночи можно было бы даже умудриться поспать в спокойные часы с двух до семи. Но это если очень повезёт. А ему нужно было выспаться и завтра во что бы то ни стало выцепить с утра Говарда — потому что если он снова улизнёт по своим делам, вопрос Стива отложится на энное время. И… у него просто нет этого чёртового времени. — Конечно, — выдохнул он. — Передай маме, что я смогу. Я скоро подъеду, не беспокойтесь.

Он не успел сбросить вызов и тяжело вздохнуть, как телефон в руке завибрировал снова.

— Нат? Доброе утро…

— Ты неблагодарный засранец! — донеслось из трубки разъярённым голосом. — Куда ты смотался ни свет ни заря? Я рассчитывала испечь блины, и вообще, ты помнишь, что мы музыку так и не выбрали?

— Ч-чёрт… — снова протянул Стив, вспоминая об их с Нат планах на утро, оседая на кровать. — Прости… Я идиот, и я совсем забыл. Я…

— Всё в порядке? — тут же насторожилась Нат. — Что у тебя с голосом? Что-то случилось?

— Да… — Стив решил было отнекиваться, но схватился за идею как утопающий за соломинку — почему-то он очень не хотел рассказывать Наташе, что сбежал от неё к Баки: — У мамы поднялась температура, и теперь мне нужно выйти за неё в ночную смену.

— Блин, — сочувственно произнесла Нат, словно совсем уже и не сердилась. — Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного?

— Пока непонятно, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — Прости меня, ладно? Справишься с музыкой сама?

— Куда я денусь, — Нат вздохнула. — Береги себя. Позвоню вечером, спрошу, как дела. Маме и сёстрам привет.

— До завтра, Нат.

Он откинул телефон на смятую простынь и ссутулился, пряча лицо в руки. И тут же услышал движение сзади, и почувствовал мягкое, бережное прикосновение ладони к своей спине — всей шириной и шершавыми мозолями по позвонкам, сверху вниз, так хорошо…

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Баки сзади, прислоняясь теперь уже губами и колючим подбородком — щекотно.

— Я не… нет, Бак, — отказался Стив.

— Это не праздный вопрос. Я правда могу помочь, если нужно. У меня есть время и огромное желание.

Стив развернулся к нему лицом, встретился взглядом и почувствовал, как против воли улыбка появляется на губах.

— Правда, Бак, не надо. Такое… случается у нас. Просто иногда мне кажется, что я так устал… Что ещё немного — и развалюсь на части.

Баки обнял, притягивая ближе к себе, позволив положить голову на плечо, спрятаться от взгляда, потому что у Стива предательски защипало глаза.

— Я просто устал.

— Тише, я понимаю. Всё будет хорошо, Стиви.

Он гладил его по спине, и Стив хоть и не особенно верил, что когда-нибудь всё, наконец, станет хорошо, и мама долечит свой хронический бронхит, по щелчку пальцев переходящий в острое заболевание; и ему, наконец, будет хватать денег на всё, что жизненно необходимо их семье, но сейчас… эту долгую минуту ему было хорошо и даже почти спокойно. Потому что его словно защищали от всех бед мира и дарили своё тепло.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал он хрипло, поднимая голову с плеча Баки и выпутываясь из объятий.

— Душ, — напомнил Баки, когда Стив уже почти начал натягивать трусы. — Двадцать минут ничего не решат, а тебе необходимо помыться. Ты же не собираешься везти домой это, — и он потянулся, чтобы подковырнуть пальцем засохшее и начавшее шелушиться обширное пятно на животе.

Стив простонал — и принялся собирать свои вещи с пола. Ему нужно было в душ, второй раз за это долгое утро. Баки прав. Нельзя появляться перед мамой и сёстрами в таком виде.

— Возьми моё полотенце, остальные в стирке, — сказал Баки ему в спину, когда Стив, голый и с охапкой вещей под мышкой, пошлёпал в сторону ванной.

— А ты не пялься на мою задницу, — ответил Стив, не оборачиваясь.

— Не могу, — честно признался Баки. — Так бы и съел.

Стив со смешком вышел в холл второго этажа и направился к нужной двери.

Уже парой часов позже, дома, поговорив и осмотрев маму — он, конечно, не врач, но мог отличить спокойное горло от воспалённого — и накормив всех только что сваренной куриной лапшой, Стив ощутил себя совсем разобранным. И если ему предстояло работать ночью, он должен был хоть немного отдохнуть.

Дома как обычно было уютно и спокойно — и непривычно тихо, потому что мама спала, и девчонки старались ничем не помешать её сну. Стив определил несколько доз лекарства на вечер и ночь, добившись от Марго вразумительного согласного ответа, что она всё поняла. Конечно, мама и сама знала, что и сколько ей нужно пить. Но при такой температуре даже в туалет встать непросто — то он, то Марго помогали по стеночке дойти до нужной двери. А ещё нужно было готовить тёплые морсы, чтобы организм мог сам побороться с заразой. Да, не происходило ничего нового, но Стив, так увлёкшись своими новыми чувствами, переживаниями и даже статусом чьего-то парня, просто забылся, наивно предполагая, что теперь-то всё у него будет совершенно по-другому.

Нет, к сожалению, так это не работало. И изменения, происходившие с ним, вряд ли накладывали хоть какой-то отпечаток на окружающий его мир. Проблемы никуда не делись, всё так же нужно было достать деньги для «откупа», как называл это Стив про себя, и мамино здоровье оставляло желать лучшего.

Но стоило признаться самому себе, что если бы не Баки… Чёрт, если бы не все те совершенно потрясающие минуты и часы, что они провели вместе, все их разговоры и прочее, прочее, что они друг другу дарили… Совершенно точно, жизнь казалась бы намного большим дерьмом, чем представлялась ему сейчас.

Сейчас всё было терпимо и решаемо. Есть план, есть необходимость и возможности, которые у него есть все шансы изыскать. Стив отлично помнил правило, которое вдалбливал в него отец в шестнадцать. «Не хватайся за дело со всех сторон сразу. Дай себе время на планирование, и если не получается охватить целиком, продумай хотя бы первые шаги. Начни действовать потихоньку — и дальше всё получится».

И Стив старался, честно старался. Сейчас в его планах было подремать хотя бы час, а лучше два, чтобы успеть добраться к половине девятого в приют. Как следует отдежурить и с утра со всех ног бежать в колледж — возможно, он поймает Старка ещё на подходе и договорится с ним о встрече. Ему просто нужно увидеть его лицо и глаза, что в них отразится, как он воспримет предложение? Если это его напряжёт, Стив решил, что ни в коем случае не станет напрашиваться. Ему придётся в несколько раз сложнее — факт. Но это уж точно не проблема Говарда, как бы он ни был богат.

Когда он ехал в сабвее в сторону работы, его догнала смс от Баки:

«Как мама?»

Стив легко улыбнулся. Забота и участие теплом ложились на его усталость и ощутимо грели.

«Похоже на ангину», — набрал он большими пальцами и отправил. Потом написал ещё: «Но вроде температура немного спала. Будем смотреть по обстоятельствам. Я еду в приют».

Баки печатал, и Стив, как заворожённый, наблюдал за этим крохотным скачущим «печатает».

«Буду надеяться, что она поправится как можно скорее».

И почти сразу же, с небольшой паузой:

«Мне было очень хорошо с тобой, Стиви».

Невольно губы растянулись в улыбке, и Стив, прижавшийся спиной к дверям в полупустом вагоне — ему просто нравилось ехать, слушать музыку и наблюдать за всем, что происходит вокруг — поспешил стереть эту глупую мину со своего лица. Только он не преуспел ни капли. Девушка, ехавшая напротив на сидении, случайно встретилась с ним взглядом и робко улыбнулась. Он отвёл глаза и снова уставился в телефон.

Только Баки больше ничего не написал. Ни легкомысленных сердечек, ни смайла, ничего другого. Только эту фразу, и Стив вдруг — может, неверно, может, обманчиво, — ощутил, насколько она весомая и значимая для него. И сколько, возможно, Баки вложил в каждое слово.

Он помялся ещё несколько мгновений, торопливо размышляя, и набрал:

«Мне ещё лучше, Бак», — и отправил. Потом подрагивающими пальцами он сделал ещё несколько попыток:

«Я…» «Я тебя…» «Я, кажется…» — но в итоге всё стёр к чёртовой матери и убрал телефон в карман парки. Это было не то, что следует писать в чате или отправлять смс-кой. Стив отлично понимал это. Как и то, что не знает наверняка, насколько уместно говорить такие вещи Баки. Нужны ли они ему вообще. И так ли это нормально — чувствовать в себе потребность сказать что-то такое только спустя месяц-полтора их странных, совершенно новых для него отношений. Он не привык трепаться о важном.

В этих размышлениях он проехал ещё пару станций, глядя на странного взъерошенного парнишку напротив. Тот стоял, сунув руки в карманы своей куртки, глядя потерянным взглядом перед собой через массивные очки в роговой оправе. Большие закрытые наушники прятали его уши, он чуть покачивал головой в такт музыке.

Стив подумал, что парнишка совсем юный. Подумал, что когда он был таким вот, у него всё было по-другому. Не так, как сейчас. Спокойнее и проще, что ли. Был папа, и хотя он часто уезжал в командировки, его приезды всегда ощущались праздниками, и он совершенно всё своё свободное время в увольнительных проводил в семье. И это было настолько привычно, что Стив и подумать не мог, что бывает как-то ещё.

Оказалось, бывает. И наверняка бывает ещё хуже, чем сейчас у него — просто когда он был старшеклассником… Вредным, упёртым как баран старшеклассником… Ему казалось, что жизнь понятна и хороша, как свежий бургер с телячьей котлетой, томатом, листом салата и ломтиком сыра внутри. Всё перед тобой, а если слепой и не можешь разобраться, так приподними верхнюю булку — и поймёшь, что к чему. Ясно, просто, вкусно — вот так он представлял себе своё будущее. А ещё ярко, как вяленые черри или соус с корнишонами. Контрастно и сочно, как розоватое мясо внутри тёмной от панировки котлеты. А не так вот, как сейчас. Не так.

Стив почесал кончик носа, с удивлением понимая, что парень напротив делает то же самое.

Что парень напротив — это и есть он сам.

В доме престарелых его радушно встретила полненькая Рози, мамина напарница на сегодняшнюю смену, и принялась рассказывать ему план на вечерний обход, пока он торопливо переодевался в форму медбрата. Дел было достаточно: обойти их сектор, помочь умыться тем, кто этого сделать не в состоянии, проконтролировать приём лекарств, помочь с туалетом совсем немощным старикам. Хорошо, что банный день был у них с утра — и сейчас каждая комната благоухала чистым перестеленным бельём. Стив работал, изо всех сил помогая Рози, и даже улыбался, когда особо бойкие старушки подшучивали над его габаритами. У него хватало силы на всех — и это их удивляло. А Рози отлично знала, какой он упрямый, поэтому не жалела, наваливая столько работы, сколько Стиву было под силу. Они закончили со всем ближе к одиннадцати, и в десять минут двенадцатого дали отбой в своём секторе, притушив свет в коридорах.

— Ну что, чай будешь? Или, может, чего покрепче? — предложила Рози в сестринской комнате под бормотание включенного на спортивном канале телевизора. И вытащила из шкафчика запрятанную подальше початую бутылку коньяка.

Стив сморщился и замотал головой:

— Если только чай. И поспать бы. Мне с утра завтра бежать на лекции.

— О, сочувствую, — искренне сказала Рози, тут же щёлкая кнопкой на крышке чайника. — Тогда тебе ромашковый чай, и ложись вон на ту кушетку.

— А ты? — с недоумением спросил Стив — кушетка была явно самым удобным местом в комнате, чтобы подремать хотя бы с полусогнутыми ногами.

— Я ещё немного почитаю, — она с усмешкой показала ему заложенный на середине любовный роман в мягкой обложке с характерной картинкой. В таких на страницах то и дело встречались «крепкие нефритовые стержни» и «влажные лона», и Стив, хмыкнув, закатил глаза. — Детка, каждый развлекается, как может. А как развлекаешься ты? — внезапно спросила она, и Стив не нашёлся, что ей ответить. Про почти секс со своим парнем? Или про поход в частный гей-клуб? Или, может, про то, как он бьёт морды зарвавшимся школьникам в подворотнях? Вот незадача, ни одного приличного развлечения…

— Да… так.

— Это плохо, Стиви. Очень плохо. Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но и ты послушай старую женщину, — насчёт старой она, конечно, погорячилась, потому что было Рози от силы пятьдесят, а выглядела она ещё моложе. — Молодость быстрая. Тебе всё кажется — потом, ещё успею, у меня столько времени. А потом начинается одно, второе, третье, работа-работа-работа, и забот не становится меньше, только раз — и ты обнаруживаешь вдруг, что тебе уже тридцать, а потом и сорок, а потом и… в общем, суть ты уловил? — Стив кивнул, не отводя глаз. — Не тормози. Не жди этого «потом», оно никогда не наступит. Отрывайся, делай то, что тебе хочется делать, а не только то, что нужно. Иначе будешь сидеть с внуками, когда станешь совсем стариком, и рассказать им нечего будет. Они ведь все родом из юности, наши самые глупые и сумасбродные истории.

Стив понимающе фыркнул и принял из рук Рози горячую чашку с чаем. Он сладковато, душисто пах липой и терпко — ромашкой. Стив не очень любил травяные чаи, но этот оказался чудо как хорош. А может, умиротворяющая тишина медсестринской и ночь за окном, и монотонный говор телевизора сделали своё дело — и Стив почувствовал, как с каждым обжигающим глотком он расслабляется, а веки его тяжелеют. Он молился про себя изо всех сил о том, чтобы мама поскорее встала на ноги. И о том, чтобы эта ночь прошла тихо и спокойно, дав ему поспать и хоть немного набраться сил.

Говарда Старка он поймал с утра уже почти на входе, и, запыхавшись, вцепился в рукав дорогого пальто.

Говард удивлённо обернулся и тут же улыбнулся, вытаскивая из ушей наушники-таблетки. Вот почему он не слышал, как Стив окликает его.

— Привет. У тебя есть пара минут? — загнанно спросил Стив, намереваясь брать с места в карьер. Они уже почти опаздывали.

— Рад тебя видеть, Стив. Говори, — Говард по обычаю шикарно выглядел, а едва пробивающиеся усы над красиво изогнутыми губами отвлекали Стива от внимательных глаз.

— Отойдём хотя бы с порога? — предложил Стив, чувствуя, как сердце в груди ещё бешено колотится от внезапной пробежки, но дыхание уже выравнивается. — Как твоя командировка?

— О, отлично, — Говард расцвёл в улыбке. — И отдохнуть успел, и сделали с отцом очень много важных дел. Заключили несколько долговременных контрактов. Так что я доволен.

— Отлично, — Стив тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. — Слушай… Я хотел предложить тебе ещё картины… Если они, конечно, тебе ещё нужны.

Говард на миг замер, задумываясь, пригладил усы, а потом вдруг расцвёл, обхватывая Стива за плечи:

— Ты чертовски вовремя, Стив! Я совсем забыл, что сам хотел найти тебя по приезду. Слушай, тут такое дело, — Говард оглянулся и подошёл поближе, начиная говорить на порядок тише: — У Пегги в январе день рождения, и я хотел подарить ей особенный подарок.

— Картину? — понимающе улыбнулся Стив.

— Да, — Говард кивнул, а потом вдруг взял под руку и как-то по-особенному заглянул в глаза. — Но не просто картину.

Стив с интересом уставился в ответ, чуть наклонив голову. Они с Говардом стояли совсем близко, и он был заинтригован.

— Картину со мной. Натуру, — пояснил Говард, приподнимая бровь. — Мы как-то с ней шутили на эту тему, и она вдруг сказала, что это было бы круто.

Стив сглотнул.

— То есть ты…

— Если ты сможешь, — начал Говард, и уголок его губы поднялся в улыбке, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты нарисовал меня. Но не портрет, — он намекающе приподнял и опустил брови.

— Эм-м, — Стив замялся, — натуру? Торс?

— Всё, — только и сказал Говард, и Стив почувствовал, как кровь ударила по ушам.

Прямо над их головами прозвенел звонок к первой лекции. Это оказалось так громко, что Стив подпрыгнул на месте, а Говард хмыкнул и хлопнул его по плечу.

У Стива язык прилип к нёбу. В голове сразу пронеслись десятки неловких ситуаций, и ему бы подумать обо всём этом, посоветоваться…

— Ну что, возьмёшься? Будем встречаться на неделе после занятий, когда всем будет удобно. Плачу две тысячи. Тысячу авансом и тысячу после.

Стив тяжело сглотнул и кивнул, не давая себе времени на раздумья.

— Я возьмусь.

Говард улыбнулся ещё живее и шире, хлопнул его уже по руке и поманил жестом в сторону коридора и лестницы на этажи:

— Это отличные новости, Стив. Серьёзно, я бы не хотел, чтобы меня рисовал кто-то другой. Я хотел тебя.

А Стив шёл следом и пытался осознать, что сейчас только что произошло. Но мысли в голове царапались изнутри разъярёнными хорьками, и ни одна из них не давалась в руки.


	36. Chapter 36

Ангина оказалась совсем не лёгкой простудой, как Стив рассчитывал изначально. Температура держалась до среды, и ни о какой работе не могло идти и речи — мама едва передвигалась по квартире. И Марго, и Элис приостановили на время все свои дополнительные занятия и бегом неслись домой после школы, чтобы сменить Стива на посту наблюдения и сиделки. Это было необходимо, ведь от слабости и температуры маму морозило, и нужно было каждый раз накормить её бульоном, вовремя дать лекарства и проводить в туалет. Это не говоря о том, что несколько раз настои и морсы помогали, и она пропотевала, отчего температура немного спадала. Но нужно было поторопиться и помочь ей переодеться в сухую ночнушку, и, конечно, быстро перестелить влажное бельё. Они просто не могли оставить её одну, хоть она и просила. Стив не мог, не позволил. И Саре пришлось взять едва оплачиваемый больничный. Это не особо беспокоило. Во вторник, словно подтверждая их сделку, Старк без единой тени сомнения в глазах передал ему конверт с тысячей баксов, поделенной на сотни. Эти деньги можно было добавить к уже имеющемуся «выкупу», но Стив, подумав, решил, что заработает ещё. А сейчас их нужно приберечь на тот момент, если мама пробудет в постели дольше, чем они все того хотели бы. Всё же её небольшая, но официальная зарплата покрывала расходы по счетам на квартиру, и нужно было что-то срочно придумывать с неожиданным финансовым провисом.

И Стив, ещё ощущавший странное волнение и неуверенность в вечер понедельника и утром вторника, после осознания их нерадостного положения выдохнул и совсем успокоился. Нигде, ни на одной более-менее приличной подработке он не сможет заработать столько даже за месяц усердного труда. Что говорить о том, чтобы не пропускать колледж при этом? Это было нереально. Он нарисует Говарда, и пускай эта картина останется у него и Пегги на всю жизнь как память о его, Стива Роджерса, таланте.

И, как бы ни казалось ему внутренне неправильным, он решил не говорить об этом Баки. В конце концов, он сам не вдавался в подробности его работы и не смог бы сказать точно, по каким именно адресам тот стрижёт траву и убирает снег или равняет деревья. Он не лез в его работу, так какого чёрта должен отчитываться перед Баки насчёт своей? Это смешно. Они ведь оба взрослые люди. И Старк с его деликатной просьбой — такая же работа как и все остальные.

Так Стив убеждал себя в среду, когда, заверившись, что температура у матери зафиксировалась ещё в обед на чуть повышенных показателях, и в целом мама выглядела на порядок лучше, он с чистым сердцем сбежал из дома, чтобы попасть на оставшиеся вечерние лекции с другими группами — потому что пропустил свои, утренние. И в который раз упустил возможность встречи с Баки, ведь теперь тот бывал в колледже только до обеда, после убегая на другие свои проекты.

Он шёл по улице среди других таких же, как и он, кутающихся от резкого, пронизывающего ветра в шарфы людей и думал, соглашаться ли уже на сегодня, или нет? Старк спросил его в смс прямо:

«Начнём сегодня? У меня вечер свободный».

И Стив, вдруг снова осознавая реальность этого челленджа, не смог ему сразу ответить. Во-первых, потому что ещё не знал точно из-за самочувствия мамы. А во-вторых… потому что, чёрт, да, он волновался. До этого он рисовал обнажённой только Нат. Да и то… всего лишь топлесс. Он испытывал очень странные чувства к женской обнажённой груди. Тепло и любопытство, и он искренне мог любоваться формами, никогда не возбуждаясь от вида ореол, плавных изгибов и торчащих сосков. Эстетично? Красиво? Именно так ему и казалось. Но едва представив в замкнутом пространстве себя и обнажённого Говарда, он не знал, как воспримет это. Особенно после того, что было у него с Баки. Мужской член вдруг предстал объектом определённого интереса и вызывал чувства весьма далёкие от мирного созерцания, которые концентрировались в паху. Вчера утром, проснувшись со стояком в тишине опустевшей без сестёр квартиры, Стив тихонько включил на телефоне порно, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться и с пользой и удовольствием избавиться от эрекции… и впервые это было чьё-то домашнее гей-порно. И Стив не ожидал, что едва слышные шумные выдохи, чуть дрожащая в руках камера и вид большого эрегированного члена, стреляющего семенем на лицо другого парня, явно испытывающего эйфорию от всего происходящего, так взвинтят и заведут его. Баки менял его — всё то, что успело произойти между ними, мало-помалу меняло его. И не то, что бы Стив был против, но Говард…

Чертыхнувшись, он достал телефон озябшими пальцами и быстро набрал Говарду ответ:

«Я освобождаюсь в 20.00, нормально?»

Стив прекрасно помнил сказанную отцом истину. Один раз побежишь от проблем — и будешь бегать всю жизнь. И, чёрт, это было вообще не про него. Говард ответил почти мгновенно, словно только и ждал его решения:

«Конечно, я подъеду. Я уже договорился насчёт ключей от малой арт-мастерской»

«Всё продумал? :))» — Стив на самом деле восхитился, потому что о подробностях предстоящего им с Говардом эксперимента он даже не размышлял.

«Конечно. Я привык всё планировать до мелочей. Особенно, когда это важно для меня. До вечера».

Что ж. Выбор сделан, и на душе отчего-то стало спокойнее. Уверенность Говарда вселяла надежду, что всё пройдёт по-задуманному. Он просто нарисует его — конечно, маслом. Сначала сделает карандашный набросок на холсте, после наметит тени и полутона. И сразу начнёт рисовать с самого стыдного, с нижней части тела. Зато потом Говарду можно будет не раздеваться совсем, донага. Ведь не обязательно позировать голым, когда рисуют твой торс и голову.

Решив так, Стив отправился на лекции. И выпал на это время настолько качественно, что даже не вспоминал о предстоящей ему работе — учёбу и конец семестра, когда ты должен был подтвердить свой высокий средний балл, никто не отменял.

В восемь ноль пять он, затормозив на несколько секунд, стоял перед приоткрытой дверью в малую художественную мастерскую. В животе после лекций бурчало, но Стив знал — это не будет проблемой. Нужно только, чёрт возьми, начать. И всё дальше пойдёт, как по маслу — с Нат всегда было так.

И невероятно, но из мастерской ощутимо веяло пиццей с моцареллой и кофе… То ли голод, то ли удивление наподдали ему сзади, и Стив решительно открыл дверь, заходя в мастерскую и закрывая её за собой.

Говард в безупречном бежевом плаще сидел на краю большого куба натурщиков и методично уничтожал большой кусок пиццы. На кубе поменьше дымилась пара стаканчиков-венти кофе из «Старбакса». Стив отчётливо ощутил, как во рту прибавилось слюны. Жрать хотелось страшно.

— А вот и ты, — неразборчиво из-за набитого рта проговорил Говард, топорща подросшие усы в улыбке. — Присоединяйся. Наверняка голодный? Лично я готов слона съесть. Успел сегодня только позавтракать американо и всё.

Стив сегодня ел тосты с сыром и даже помог маме осилить куриный бульон, но он, видимо, ещё рос, а поэтому был очень согласен с Говардом насчёт слона. Не заставляя себя уговаривать, Стив скинул свою тяжёлую сумку на пол, на ближайший стул положил куртку, которую держал в руках, и устроился с другой стороны куба, спиной к спине с Говардом.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— О, — тот не прекращал жевать, и Стив понял, что должен поторопиться, чтобы урвать хотя бы пару кусков из макси-пиццы, — не стоит беспокойства. Ты порой так выглядишь, словно свалишься сейчас от недоедания.

— Так это для меня? — напрягся Стив, поднеся ко рту первый кусок пиццы и так и замерев. — Я нормально питаюсь, вообще-то. Просто у меня конституция такая. Я вообще не набираю вес. Только немного расту и вытягиваюсь.

— Расслабься, это для меня. Я просто угощаю, — Говард искоса окинул его взглядом. — И если ты ещё растёшь, Стив, у тебя есть все шансы перегнать меня и стать мощным парнем. Потому что я не расту с семнадцати. Словно кто-то нажал на кнопку, и меня выключили.

Стив и правда успокоился и начал есть. Говард жевал так аппетитно, что невозможно было поверить в наигранность. Он и правда был голоден. И он позаботился об этом. Стиву очень нравилось это качество в людях. Баки… он тоже отлично решал проблемы, когда те возникали. И от воспоминания и параллели Стив почувствовал, как внутри у него всё теплеет.

Решив брать быка за рога сразу, когда нет нужды смотреть друг другу в глаза, Стив спросил:

— И как именно ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебя? Ты ведь наверняка знаешь до мелочей.

Говард дожевал, прежде чем ответить:

— Обычным парнем? Я не знаю… Я думал встать у окна и, знаешь, смотреть на улицу, а чтоб по стеклу бил дождь. А я такой немного усталый или сонный, не знаю, может, это утро и я только встал. И держу в руке большую чашку с кофе. Или в обеих руках, посмотришь, как будет лучше. И конечно, я в прикиде ню. Потому что, Стив, если бы я хотел, чтобы кто-то запечатлел меня с простынкой на причинном месте, я бы попросил кого угодно, у меня не так много комплексов.

— Но они есть? — искренне удивился Стив.

— Сделай вид, что ты этого не слышал, — Старк фыркнул и снова вгрызся в пиццу. И продолжил уже неразборчиво: — Можешь думать, что угодно, но я… просто, я доверяю тебе. Вот и всё.

И в этих его последних словах Стив вдруг уловил такой застаревший вой одиночества, что на миг ему стало не по себе. Они на самом деле неплохо, тесно столкнулись с Говардом. И сейчас он почти не чувствовал себя тем мальчиком, которого прижали к панорамному окну в пентхаусе на Манхэттене на чёрт знает каком этаже. Он не чувствовал трепета или страха, с Говардом спиной к спине было вполне комфортно находиться. И… так ли много было у него друзей на самом деле? Просто людей, которым не плевать именно на него, а не его положение, вес в обществе или деньги? Стив не знал, серьёзно, они очень мало общались. Но они несколько раз столкнулись, и он даже тряс его за грудки и шипел на него, а такое не проходит бесследно. Они словно притёрлись друг к другу в нескольких местах, как неподатливые каменные глыбы. Само по себе это ещё мало что значило, но они могли контактировать, не чувствуя при этом неловкости. Могли не выпендриваться и не «делать вид» друг перед другом — и эта мысль немного ошеломила Стива. Это было… здорово.

Потому что у него самого, какими бы разными они с Говардом не были, не так уж много водилось друзей. И он отчасти понимал это его словно случайно оброненное «я тебе доверяю».

И, почувствовав вдруг небывалый и резкий прилив рабочего вдохновения, Стив торопливо затолкал в рот остаток своего куска, быстро прихлебнул из стаканчика — обычный подостывший капучино без сахара — и принялся рыться в сумке, доставая потасканную чёрную тряпицу-пенал со своими рабочими инструментами: карандашами, набором чернильных ручек и принадлежностями для затачивания.

— Хватит есть, — кинул он Говарду через плечо. — Давай уже за работу. Я не собирался здесь ночевать. Поработаем максимум до десяти, если не устанешь раньше, хорошо?

— Договорились, — по-деловому кивнул Говард, тут же откладывая в сторону недоеденную корочку и вытирая тонкие пальцы салфеткой. — А потом я подкину тебя до дома. И это не обсуждается. Всё равно меня ждёт водитель.

Стив хотел возразить, но потом его как спицей кольнуло — зачем? Смысл отказываться, если тебе предлагают что-то от всего сердца? В конце концов, он всегда может выйти на пару кварталов раньше, где стоит элитный дом-таунхаус, чтобы Старк… тут его мысли снова забуксовали. Какой был резон пускать пыль в глаза Говарду? Уже всё равно. Он не тот эпатажный мелкий засранец, за которого себя выдавал. А Говард, хоть и порой не может удержать свой член в собственных штанах, не такой заносчивый мудак, каким его всем считали. Так может, пришло время попробовать поиграть в открытую, и будь что будет?

Вздохнув, Стив немного заточил несколько карандашей и обернулся. Говард, тихо шурша, возился за небольшой ширмой в углу мастерской. Тут проходили классы у небольших групп максимум в десять человек. Больше это помещение просто не позволяло разместить с удобством. Стив рисовал здесь обнажённую натуру и натюрморты, поэтому без зазрения совести вытянул из ряда точно таких же мольберт для себя и, чуть порывшись в свалке натянутых на раму пустых холстов, выбрал наиболее по его мнению подходящий размер.

Говард вышел из-за ширмы в одной расстёгнутой рубахе, впрочем, длина той позволяла не щеголять членом и задницей.

— Ну что, маэстро?

Стив чуть улыбнулся, видя, что Говард хоть и храбрится, но для него всё это в такую же новинку.

— Что — что? Ты сам сказал, что хочешь у окна. Так что вставай. Сейчас выберем лучший свет. И вот тебе стаканчик пока вместо кружки, — Стив подхватил один с надписью «Говард» и протянул ему. — А рубашка? — он приподнял бровь.

— Я сейчас сниму. Сейчас чуть привыкну к тому, как свободно болтаются мои яйца, и сниму. Сейчас. Да, не надо так на меня смотреть.

Стив фыркнул и пошёл к двери в мастерскую, которая почему-то оказалась приоткрытой. Это было странно, потому что он отчётливо помнил, как закрывал её. На всякий случай, Стив вставил ключ с внутренней стороны и закрыл на два оборота.

— Раздевайся! Рубашку долой! — шутливо громко крикнул он Говарду. — Иначе я всем расскажу, что Старк у нас трусишка!

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — вздохнул Говард, весьма эротично на взгляд Стива скинул рубашку с плеч и принялся медленно вытягивать руки из длинных рукавов. Почему-то не смотреть на это было невозможно — и он замер.

— Не сделаю, — подтвердил он негромко.

— Поэтому я и выбрал тебя, — сказал Говард и вдруг кинул ком своей очень приятно пахнущей рубашки прямо в лицо. — Хватит пялиться. Давай начинать, а то холодно.

Стив хмыкнул. Всего на секунду прижал ткань к лицу, втянув почти потухшие нотки парфюма носом, и, встряхнув, аккуратно повесил рубашку на спинку стула.

Они начали. Говард был вполне себе ничего: стройный и подтянутый, с неявными связками мышц под кожей. Больше жилистый и худощавый — не как он сам, конечно, а в более здоровом смысле. От аккуратного пупка вниз тянулась клином тёмная дорожка, а паховые волосы оказались коротко подстрижены, но не выбриты, как почему-то подумал Стив, когда пытался представить, что там у Старка в штанах. Член, поначалу расслабленный и не маленький, от холода и волнения подобрался, как и яички, но это не нарушало общей картины и пропорций. Старк был совершенно гармонично сложен. И не вызывал абсолютно никаких неправильных чувств, кроме лёгкого и абсолютно нормального смущения, осевшего на уши и щёки. Говард и сам был смущён.

И Стив понял, что искренне хочет нарисовать его таким вот, без прикрас. Как он сам сказал в самом начале? Простым парнем, который вглядывается в заплаканное дождём стекло ранним утром. Возможно, у него ночью был фееричный секс со своей девушкой, но она ещё спит, нежась под тёплым, нагретым ими обоими одеялом, а он почему-то — нет. Сварил себе кофе — точнее, наверняка просто заправил автомат. И теперь, держась за кружку, как за верный якорь в этих серых предрассветных сумерках, смотрит за окно. Что он хочет увидеть там? О чём он думает?

Мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове, пока он смотрел то на Говарда, замершего перед окном со старбакс-стаканчиком в руке, то на чистый холст, рьяно кусая свой карандаш. Ответов пока не было — но так с ним случалось всегда. Нужно было начать рисовать, чтобы линии, как путеводные ниточки, одна за одной вывели его на правильную дорожку. Отчасти Стив всегда считал — но ни с кем не делился этим — что его картины сами себя рисуют. Такими, какими они и должны быть. А он лишь орудие в руках кого-то, кому, совершенно точно, виднее, как именно надо.

— Ну что? — спросил Говард, ёжась.

— Серьёзно? — Стив прищурился и изогнул губы в усмешке. Боже, возможно, он мечтал об этом моменте всю свою жизнь. И, какая жалость, никто не видит его триумфа. — Прошло всего несколько минут, Говард. Минут. Так что будь добр, займи самую удобную и естественную на свой взгляд позу и расслабься. Подумай о хорошем. Не знаю, о чём там думают единственные сыновья миллиардеров, чтобы перестать дёргаться в такой двусмысленной ситуации…

— Боже, заткнись, Роджерс, — Говард фыркнул, удобнее перехватывая стаканчик и отпивая из него. — Вот теперь я тебя узнаю.

— Вот и отлично… стоп! Сейчас очень хорошо стоишь. Замри.

Дальше он пропал для этого мира — тот стал мутным и нечётким, акцентируясь только вокруг Говарда и холста, стал неважным, ненужным даже. Стив наносил новые и новые линии, чуть менял, подтирал, чувствуя, как приходят к нему цвета будущей картины. Какой именно должна быть эта тень и этот едва заметный блик, как выразить следы капель по стеклу. Это будет хорошо, очень хорошо. Говард, видимо, тоже согрелся и расслабился, потому что теперь его член вполне свободно свисал над чуть вытянувшейся мошонкой, и всего на миг Стив почувствовал тёплый толчок в самый пах, когда подумал с лёгким оттенком любопытства, как тот мог выглядеть, когда находится в состоянии эрекции. Впрочем, непрошеная мысль не сбила его с курса, и он, несколькими штрихами обозначив более выгодные размеры Говарда ниже пояса, перешёл к едва заметным очертаниям пресса.

Он бы продолжал и дальше, но настойчиво завибрировал чужой телефон, и Говард сказал:

— Уже десять, Стив. Закончим на сегодня?

Стив отошёл на шаг назад, посмотрел на холст и на Говарда, добавил ещё пару штрихов и кивнул:

— Да. Мне кажется, сегодня было очень здорово. Я почти закончил набросок, и в следующий раз можно перейти к маслу. Ты отлично позируешь.

Говард и правда стоял не шелохнулся. И похвала была ему приятна, как бы он ни пытался сделать равнодушный вид.

— Я просто перепроверял в уме свои отчёты для завтрашнего собрания, очень способствует неподвижности, — сказал он и, поймав улыбку Стива своей, скрылся за ширмой.

На улице, в промозглом декабрьском вечере у колледжа их не ждало никаких лимузинов, которые почему-то успел нафантазировать Стив. Неприметная чёрная «тойота-камри» с включенными габаритами была припаркована на другой стороне улицы. Говард потянул его за руку к ней. Они сели в машину на заднее сидение, и холёный мужчина с явной выправкой дворецкого кивнул им в зеркало заднего вида.

— Это Джарвис. Знакомьтесь, это Стив. Подвезём его, ладно? — хоть Говард и спрашивал, точно своего старого знакомого, Стив ясно чувствовал, что его просьбы или тем более приказы не обсуждаются. Это проявилось в едва заметной жёсткой нотке в голосе и при этом не слишком серьёзном тоне. И Стив подумал, сколько же их, масок у Говарда Старка? И какая из них родная, изначальная?

Он также ломал голову, о чём им поговорить, но едва они тронулись по названному Стивом адресу в Бруклине, Говард тут же достал свой айфон и, нежно улыбаясь, начал с кем-то переписываться.

— Пегги, — пояснил он чуть позже, когда его пальцы перестали летать по буквам на сенсорном экране. — Соскучилась. Я сказал, что готовлю ей сюрприз.

— Это будет отличный сюрприз, обещаю, — кивнул Стив.

Говард улыбнулся ещё шире и снова продолжил что-то набирать. Стив отвернулся к окну и начал разглядывать улицы и расступающуюся под желтоватым светом фонарей тьму. А потом тоже потянулся к своему карману и телефону в нём. Только сейчас он увидел пропущенный вызов от Баки. Тот звонил почти в то самое время, когда Стив погрузился в набросок. Не мудрено, что он ничего не услышал. Очень захотелось набрать его или хотя бы написать что-нибудь, и Стив, мягко улыбнувшись, так и сделал:

«Привет, Бак. Прости, я не слышал звонок, был занят. Как ты?»

Ответ пришёл не сразу, но довольно быстро. Обычно Баки мог не отвечать по несколько минут.

«Ты уже дома? Позвонишь?»

«Пока не могу, — написал Стив, чувствуя странное волнение внутри от того, что недоговаривает. — Еду домой. А ты?»

«Дома. Только поужинал».

«Поздно», — подумал Стив.

— Ты серьёзно встречаешься с нашим газонокосильщиком, или это очередная байка в духе «Придумай небылицу про Роджерса»? — спросил вдруг Говард, поворачиваясь к нему, и это было так неожиданно, что Стив смешался.

— Я… эм… да, а что, какие-то проблемы? — Стив взял себя в руки и, наученный отцовским и собственным опытом, вместо защиты пошёл в наступление. Но Говард на это только тихо и мягко фыркнул.

— С чего бы? Мы живём в свободной стране. Просто… Он настолько старше, и ты ещё несовершеннолетний. У него не будет проблем из-за тебя?

— Не думаю, что это касается кого-то кроме нас, — закрылся Стив. Эта тема ему не нравилась, и, если честно, даже бесила его. Никто, блядь, не имел никакого права судить его или Баки и задавать такие вопросы. Тем более, у него не было никакого ответа.

— Хорошо, Стив, выдохни, — примирительно сказал Говард. — Лично я ничего не имею против подобного и даже очень хорошо тебя понимаю. Просто… это было неожиданно, вот и всё. Но, хм-м, — и он хитро улыбнулся, — вполне в твоём духе. О, мы, кажется приехали.

Говард с любопытством рассматривал его дом, а Стив, перебарывая дурацкие чувства стыда и негодования внутри себя, поблагодарил и выбрался из машины.

— Пока, Говард. До пятницы.

— Доброй ночи, Стив. И спасибо. В пятницу я принесу часть оплаты.

И мысль о скорых деньгах очень взбодрила Стива, отодвинув за круг света все другие переживания.

Уже перед самым сном, проследив, чтобы мама выпила все причитающиеся ей на ночь лекарства и поцеловав сестёр, Стив лёг и достал телефон. Оказывается, Баки писал ему ещё… Он с внутренней тревогой открыл переписку и начал читать:

«Ну что, добрался?»  
«Ты дома? Я могу позвонить?»  
«Я ложусь спать, Стиви. Доброй ночи».

Последнее сообщение Баки отправил всего полчаса назад, и Стив, непонятно на что надеясь, набрал:

«Я дома. Помогал маме. Спишь?»

И, когда Баки не ответил и даже не прочитал сообщение, добавил:

«Спокойной ночи, Бак. Целую».

С утра он позволил себе поваляться немного дольше. Сегодня ему было к третьей лекции, почти обеденное время, и торопиться было особо некуда. Ещё лёжа в постели он, проверив время, набрал Баки.

— Стив? — спросил тот после четвёртого гудка тем приятным хрипловатым тоном, от которого у Стива в груди и внизу живота всё теплело и начинало трепетать.

— Добр-рое утро, — промурлыкал он ещё не проснувшимся голосом, — Ба-аки. Я так соскучился. Прости, что я выпал вчера. У меня тут столько всего происходит, просто какой-то цирк.

— О, — Баки явно улыбался, и улыбка придавала его низкому голосу особый шарм, — и что именно? Может, расскажешь мне?

— Если по отдельности, то вроде и ничего особенного. Но оно всё навалилось скопом, и я… я просто зашиваюсь.

— Может, сходим куда-нибудь в пятницу вечером? Я был бы…

— Я занят в пятницу, — тут же ответил Стив, вспоминая обещанное Говарду время. — У меня будут кое-какие дела в колледже.

— И какие именно? — с интересом произнёс Баки, а Стив напрягся. Он не думал, что разговор вообще зайдёт об этом. И не был готов отвечать. А тем более врать.

— Э, кое-какие отрисовки, которые я пропустил, ничего важного. Но я не могу отказаться, от этого зависит, — Стив заметался, делая глупую паузу, — мой средний балл. Конец семестра, всё такое. Понимаешь?

— Конечно, — покладисто и как-то безразлично ответил Баки. — Мне нужно работать, детка. Созвонимся ещё, ладно?

— Увидимся в выходные? — с надеждой спросил Стив, потому что на самом деле ждал субботы и воскресенья как манны небесной и молился, чтобы ничего не сорвалось. Ждал как измученные пустыней путники жаждут мерещащегося на горизонте оазиса. Прошла всего неделя в таком темпе, а он уже настолько вымотался, что искренне и жадно мечтал забраться к Баки под бок, окунуться в тепло и заботу его рук и объятий… Мечтал о горячих поцелуях и сексе с ним, каким бы он ни был в этот раз.

— Да, — только и произнёс Баки. А после этого отключился. И это было так странно, что повеяло непонятным холодом, который Стив никак не смог объяснить. Разве что ему просто показалось?

Но Баки не написал и не позвонил ему ни в четверг, ни в пятницу, и Стив, под вечер кипя праведным гневом и совершенно ничего не понимая, уже был готов отменить все их с Говардом планы, чтобы, наконец, докопаться до того, что с Баки происходит. Правда, у Старка были свои мысли на этот счёт.

— И оплата тебе не нужна? — наигранно-наивно приподнимая брови, спросил он. В его пальцах был зажат белый конверт, который он, покачав головой, положил на куртку Стива. А потом с совсем другой, деловой интонацией: — А раз нужна, то давай работать как договаривались, в графике. Иначе не успеем ко дню рождения Пег. А я ей уже такого наобещал, что не имею права прийти без подарка.

Стив смотрел на него всего один бесконечно долгий миг. А потом со всей серьёзностью кивнул. Говард прав. К чёрту. Они всё равно так или иначе разберутся со всем, что там у Баки происходит. И никуда от этого не деться. Так какой смысл менять планы и приближать неминуемое?

Ему нужно работать сейчас. И прийти, наконец, в себя, чёрт побери.

«Наверное, я всё же сделал правильный выбор насчёт своего дела, — отвлечённо подумал Стив, смешивая на пробу цвета на палитре. — Правильный, это когда несмотря на все проблемы, что тебя окружают, ты можешь окунуться в работу, и она примет тебя любым целиком и отгородит от всего внешнего мира». Так у Стива складывалось только с рисованием и ничем больше. Оно засасывало в свою реальность и не намеревалось отпускать. Стив вынырнул только тогда, когда обнажённый Говард, проходящий мимо него, похлопал по плечу и сказал: «Уже десять, Стив. Ты здесь, вообще? Ау?»

Он мотнул головой, уворачиваясь от чужой руки, замарал маслом щёку, задумавшись, и принялся торопливо оттирать её тряпкой. Конечно, весь провонял растворителем. Говард покачал головой и удалился одеваться за ширму. Чуть позже он вышел оттуда, медленно застёгивая свою ширинку и ремень на брюках и выглядя при этом очень горячо и загадочно.

— У тебя такие глаза, когда ты рисуешь, — сказал он негромко, посматривая из-под ресниц, — как у слепого. Расфокусированный взгляд. Будто ты всё нутро видишь и именно его рисуешь. Бр-р.

Стив только пожал плечами, всё ещё вымачивая и вытирая свои кисти.

— Ладно, — Говард застегнул на запонки манжеты своей рубашки. — Тебя подвезти?

Стив задумался. Появилась шальная мысль нагрянуть к Баки прямо с вечера и остаться на ночь, но он не говорил об этом ни с мамой, ни с Нат, чтобы та обеспечила прикрытие.

В этот момент он услышал, как в кармане парки беспокойно завибрировал телефон. Стив отложил кисти и торопливо нашарил его, чтобы ответить. Удивительно, но это была Наташа.

— Да? — тихо спросил он.

— Роджерс, я правильно поняла, что ты до сих пор в колледже?

— Да, — он кивнул, словно она могла увидеть. — А что случилось?

— Я тоже засиделась в чертёжной над последним проектом, так что… как ты смотришь, чтобы уйти в отрыв?

Стив усмехнулся. Он знал, где находится эта аудитория. И почему-то именно голос Наташи взбодрил его, окончательно возвращая из мира живописи.

— Отлично. Сиди там. Я сейчас соберусь и зайду за тобой, хорошо?

— Договорились, жду, — Наташа сбросила, а Говард, уже накинувший своё пижонское цвета кофе с молоком пальто, смотрел на него вопросительно.

— Нет, я сегодня не еду. Встречусь с… друзьями, — закончил он, вовремя спохватившись, что не нужно говорить Старку о Наташе.

— Оу, — Говард догадливо усмехнулся, и Стив не стал его разубеждать. — Проведите хороший вечер. До понедельника, Роджерс.

Они попрощались, и Говард вышел, предварительно открыв вставленным в скважину ключом дверь. Стив теперь сразу запирался изнутри, чтобы случайно не скомпрометировать ни себя, ни Старка. И он не стыдился того, что они делали за этой запертой дверью. Просто не хотел усугублять и опошлять искусство объяснениями, слухами и домыслами, если вдруг кто-то узнает об их вечерних встречах.

Стив педантично убрал все свои инструменты, снял с мольберта и спрятал в самый дальний шкаф свою незаконченную работу —  
лицо он ещё не прорисовывал, а потому не было совершенно никакого страха спалиться. Потом заглянул внутрь конверта и удостоверился, что там на самом деле деньги, условленные с Говардом двести баксов в неделю, боже. Он согнул его пополам, убирая в свой рюкзак поглубже. Перекинул через плечо сумку-этюдник, чтобы донести и оставить её до понедельника в своем шкафчике на первом этаже, выключил свет и закрыл мастерскую.

Определённо, они сегодня могли немного разгуляться с Наташей.

*

— Ты серьёзно? — отмахиваясь, зашипела на него Наташа, когда он, безудержно веселясь, пытался мяукать ей в трубку. А она, между прочим, звонила Сэму. И, между прочим это была идея Стива. А сейчас он вёл себя, как пятилетний мальчик, когда мама уехала в магазин. И ничуть себя не стыдился. Понять бы ещё, с чего его так накрыло придурковатым весельем. Идея пришла внезапно: договориться с Сэмом и, если он не против, завалиться в «Розовую Пантеру», выпить по порции виски с колой и потанцевать, а потом можно было и к Нат на ночь. Или не к Нат… Об этом он обещал себе не думать заранее, но даже от этих «не-мыслей» его повело сразу, словно он уже начал пить виски из горла на голодный желудок, а не приплясывал вокруг Наташи, застывшей на тротуаре под светом фонаря, от холода.

— Роджерс, угомонись, я тебя по-хорошему прошу, — строго выговорила она, когда Стив снова жалобно мяукнул, ластясь под руку. И тут же оттолкнула его, отвечая: — Да, Сэм, привет… — она застенчиво, подумать только, заправила прядь ядрёно-рыжих волос за ухо. — Слушай, можно…

— Не говори про меня! — зашипел Стив ей на ухо, — Не говори!

Наташа снова оттолкнула его от себя подальше и продолжила:

— Ты не против, если я появлюсь сегодня у тебя? Мы давно не виделись, и я… соскучилась. М? Точно? Спасибо, ты такой… спасибо, Сэм.

Стив, сам не зная почему, настолько умилился смущённой Наташе, что принялся пародировать её последние фразы, изображая реплики в лицах. И, едва Нат сбросила вызов и убрала телефон, прекрасная с этим румянцем на щеках, она с воплем: «Ну, держись, придурок!» — погнала его вверх по улице, размахивая своим небольшим рюкзачком.

Не догнала, конечно, но они в итоге приземлились на пустовавшей лавочке у какого-то небольшого супермаркета и, задыхаясь от бега и обрывков смеха, засевших в лёгких, пытались прийти в себя.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — несильно толкнув его в бок локтем, спросила Наташа. — Что-то радостное происходит, чего я не знаю?

Стив, ещё не в силах отвечать, только пожал плечами и поудобнее устроил голову у неё на плече.

— Просто хорошо, — просипел он, когда смех отпустил и дыхание выровнялось. — Без причины.

— Ну-ну, — Наташа покачала головой и встав с лавочки, потащила его за руку в сторону сабвея. — Вставай. Поехали, раз уж ты предложил. Кстати, я правда не против потанцевать. Да и по Сэму соскучилась.

— Видишь, какой я хороший.

— Ангел во плоти, — вздохнула Наташа и сильнее взъерошила ему волосы на затылке.

Пока тряслись в полупустом вагоне метро, Стив написал Марго и узнал, что мама уже спит. Это было очень на руку его планам. Он предупредил, чтобы они как следует закрыли двери и не ждали его сегодня. Сказал, что будет завтра утром, потому что его ждала уборка и готовка в тёплой компании сестёр. Он и не был против, просто надеялся перед этим поспать чуть подольше.

В клуб их пустили, едва Наташа сказала короткое: «Мы к Сэму». Видимо, сурового парня на входе предупредили, и он, кивнув, перестал их замечать.

Крепко взяв Наташу за руку, Стив прошёл внутрь, тут же окунаясь в танцевальную музыку и разноголосый хор. И то ли что-то с его восприятием сегодня было, то ли что, но он настолько проникся драйвовой атмосферой, что едва не пустился во все тяжкие — попытался вырвать руку у Нат и сгинуть в танцующей толпе. Только от Нат, конечно, просто так не вырвешься. И она потащила его дальше, к стойке. Как вдруг затормозила, отчего Стив, во всю глазеющий по сторонам и на полуголых парней в висящих на цепях клетках, сегодня раскрашенных бодиартом под диких животных, врезался в её спину.

— Какого чёрта тормозим? — жизнерадостно спросил он, но Наташа почему-то помедлила, а потом наклонилась и громко сказала в ухо, перекрикивая басы:

— Посмотри туда. Там Баки.

Что? Баки?

Сердце у Стива мигом ухнуло куда-то вниз, и вся эйфория куда-то пропала, словно лопнул, наконец, красивый мыльный пузырь, обдав всех вокруг противными холодными брызгами.

Баки на самом деле сидел у бара и что-то пил, медленно качая свой стакан в левой кисти. Но он не общался с Сэмом — тот обслуживал посетителей на другом краю стойки. Зато рядом с Баки сидел какой-то парень, очень хорошо сложенный афроамериканец, и Стиву не нужно было быть Эйнштейном, чтобы понять — он тёрся о Баки своим коленом и явно флиртовал, то и дело над чем-то смеясь и заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх. Они сидели слишком близко.

Стив почувствовал, что тело там, где секунду назад царила дурашливая лёгкость, наливается холодным свинцом, если бы свинец мог течь и быть при этом ледяным, как горные ручьи. Это было отвратительно, это было настолько… неожиданно, что он едва подавил в себе позыв разреветься прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Пошли, — кинул он Наташе, уверенно потянув её дальше, к стойке.

— Ты точно хочешь… Ай, не так быстро, Карандаш, мне больно!

Они заняли два опустевших буквально несколько секунд назад барных стула прямо перед Сэмом, который, увидев их, сначала очень искренне обрадовался. А потом по его лицу скользнуло странное, нечитаемое выражение, и, Стив мог поклясться, он на миг скосил глаза на Баки.

— Привет, Сэм! — как можно непринуждённее выдавил из себя Стив. — Можно виски с колой?

— Я рад вас видеть, ребята! Детка, — он перегнулся через стойку и ласково поцеловал Наташу в щёку, заставляя её безудержно пылать румянцем. И Стив бы умилился, но… но. — Что вы так поздно? Пришли бы чуть пораньше, успели бы на шоу-программу. Сегодня было очень круто.

— Ты танцевал? — спросила Наташа, используя весь свой арсенал, а значит, сложив руки под грудью на барной стойке и говоря тем особым тембром с лёгкой хрипотцой, от которого даже у Стива что-то ворочалось внутри.

— Нет, детка, я сегодня только в баре. Так что… Держите-ка свой виски-колу. Ты знаешь, что Баки здесь? — прямо спросил его Сэм, и Стив был очень благодарен ему за эту прямоту.

— Я не знал, — ответил он. — Но, спасибо, я уже увидел. — Стив взял в руки свой стакан и, чуть наклоняясь над стойкой, посмотрел в ту сторону, где Баки окучивал тот парень с подкачанными руками и торсом, натягивающим рубашку до того, что пуговки едва не вылетали из петель. И, широко улыбнувшись, поймал взгляд Баки — тот явно не ожидал его увидеть, на миг растерялся и нахмурился — и отсалютовал ему выпивкой. И если говорить начистоту, Стив вообще не почувствовал вкуса своего первого стакана, тут же отодвинув Сэму пустую стекляшку. — Повторишь?

— Только ещё одну. И всё, Стив, ладно? Без обид.

Конечно-конечно, думал Стив. Какие, нахрен обиды. Идея прийти сюда казалась ему сейчас самым идиотским, до чего он вообще мог додуматься. Просто… зачем?

Сэм поставил перед ним ещё один стакан, вспотевший прохладным конденсатом, и Стив успел сделать глоток, как на его плечо знакомой тяжестью легла рука, и над головой раздался до дрожи узнаваемый голос:

— Стиви? Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Стив дёрнул плечом, и Баки, словно понимая, переложил свою широкую ладонь на барную стойку, словно отделяя их от всего остального мира за своей спиной.

— Пришли с Нат отдохнуть, выпить виски-колу и потанцевать, — чётко выговорил Стив и вдруг обернулся, замирая въедливым взглядом глаза в глаза: — А ты?

— Вообще-то, то же самое, — смешался Баки. — Слушай, я как раз шёл в туалет. Сейчас вернусь, и посидим вместе, хорошо?

Вот так просто и легко. Стив фыркнул и не ответил, снова упираясь взглядом в свой стакан, после чего выпил ещё глоток. Он исподлобья следил за каждым шагом Баки. Но тот действительно направился в сторону туалетов и, что немаловажно, один. Парень, который к нему клеился, куда-то исчез. Хорошо, что не пошёл за ним, как того боялся Стив.

— И кто это тут у нас? — вдруг раздалось снова за спиной. Голос был незнакомый, и Стив в удивлении обернулся. — Вы только посмотрите, какой милый юный мальчик-хипстер, — проговорил тот самый парень, стоявший перед ним во всей красе и разглядывающий его с брезгливым любопытством.

— Принц, не надо, — раздался из-за барной стойки твёрдый голос Сэма, только Стиву уже было плевать. Внутри медленно закипал гнев.

— Почему же? Пускай продолжает, — сквозь зубы ответил Стив.

— Мне не нужно твоё разрешение, недомерок, — выскалился парень. — И что, серьёзно, ты таскаешься за Баки? Это из-за тебя он почти перестал тут появляться?

— Я ему не нянька, чтобы следить, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Кстати, об этом, — у парня нехорошо загорелись глаза, и Стив почувствовал, как Наташа мягко берёт его под локоть. — А как же твоя мамочка? Знает, что её дорогой сыночек ходит по таким нехорошим местам и трахается с мужиками? Она тебя отпускает?

Это всегда происходило резко, но тут даже Стив не успел отследить. Он соскочил со стула, словно его кто в спину толкнул, и, оказываясь на целую голову ниже, влепил парню такую оплеуху, что у того мотнулась вбок голова. Вокруг воцарилась дикая, неестественная тишина, всё замедлилось, словно плёночную видеокассету начали проигрывать в неправильном режиме. В воздухе ещё звучал звон от затрещины и летели мелкие брызги слюны, а Стива уже затапливала паника от наступающего осознания — затекала буквально в уши, нос и рот, мешая нормально дышать. Его сейчас убьют. Раз! — и время вдруг снова ринулось вперёд; обгоняя друг друга, загомонили голоса, вскочила и вцепилась в него объятием-клещами Наташа; Баки — его появление Стив даже не заметил, — спеленал по рукам и пытался оттащить подальше парня, который, имея порядочное преимущество в весе и росте, судя по всему намеревался превратить Стива в лепёшку.

Он бы смог. Стив взял неожиданностью и тем, что он бешеный Роджерс. Просто парень об этом не знал, иначе держал бы свой рот на замке. Да и… в любом случае, Стив не дался бы ему так просто.

Он думал обо всём этом, тяжело дыша. Вокруг него собралась небольшая толпа, но прямо перед ним словно образовался вакуум, и появление Баки в нём он воспринял почти как явление Гавриила с Благой вестью. Хотя, суда по его виду и глазам, Благая весть от него — это последнее, что ожидало Стива.

— Пойдём со мной, на минутку, — сказал он твёрдо и, не дожидаясь решения, жёстко взял за руку и повёл за собой, даже не пытаясь курсировать в толпе — люди просто расступались, не мешая их движению. Казалось, весь клуб смотрит на них, и хорошо, что хотя бы не показывают пальцем.

«Снова в туалет», — с какой-то дикой усталостью подумал Стив. А впрочем… У него тоже было, что сказать Баки.

Едва они оказались за дверью, как Баки усадил его на столешницу из псевдокамня и, впечатав ладони по обе стороны от него, навис, заглядывая в глаза:

— Скажи мне, какого ты творишь? Он ведь чуть тебя не порвал на две половинки. Это же Принц, Чёрная Пантера, талисман клуба и мастер восточных единоборств. Ты, вообще, его видел? Стив?..

А Стив сидел в каком-то трансе, связанный с Баки взглядами, и не мог найтись. Баки выглядел искренне взволнованным, но Стив так злился на него, в конце концов.

— Он говорил гадости. Я не мог спустить, — он едва открыл рот, чтобы сказать это.

— Да плевать, что он там говорил! — взорвался Баки. — Некоторые люди вообще плохо дружат с языком, и это, чёрт, не повод поддаваться на провокации!

— Он флиртовал с тобой. И тёрся о тебя. Это просто… — Стив клацнул зубами от негодования и разорвал узел взглядов, начиная разглядывать свои узкие джинсы.

— Стив, — после недолгого неловкого молчания выдохнул Баки. — Стив? — позвал он снова, касаясь щеки, но он только дёрнул головой, смотря теперь вбок, на стену. Адреналин ещё плескался внутри под самой макушкой, и, серьёзно, он бы с удовольствием двинул сейчас и Баки. Просто для профилактики. — Чёрт, Стив, в этом клубе каждая собака знает, что у меня есть парень. Но для некоторых людей, таких как Принц, это просто пшик, они не воспринимают подобную информацию всерьёз. И я ведь не могу построить вокруг себя шестифутовый забор, чтобы ко мне никто не подходил? Ты что, видел, чтобы я отвечал ему? Я просто пил свой ром и, чёрт, не обращал на его флирт никакого внимания. Да посмотри же ты на меня! — Баки всё же взял его за челюсть, пускай грубовато, зато действенно — и развернул к себе лицом. Только вот заставить смотреть себе в глаза он не мог, и поэтому лишь вздохнул. — Что бы ни случилось, ты не должен распускать руки. Ты сейчас на воле под залог, условно, и любой твой неверный шаг, любое нарушение… чёрт… - он шумно выдохнул, обдавая вкусным, чуть пряным из-за рома и явно недавно выкуренной сигареты дыханием. - А если бы я пришёл к тебе в колледж и без разъяснений полез бить морду тому парню, как тебе такой вариант?

Перемена тона и темы привела Стива в чувство. Он нахмурился и посмотрел Баки в глаза. Сейчас тот открыто злился ровной тлеющей яростью.

— Какому ещё парню?

— О? Уже не помнишь? Который без единой нитки одежды остался с тобой в мастерской в среду вечером? Я хотел забрать тебя после лекций, внизу мне сказали, что ты не уходил, и я отправился искать. Сюрприз хотел сделать... Я видел только мельком и пытался дозвониться до тебя, но ты не ответил, а после вы вообще закрылись на ключ. Какого хрена, Стиви? Что я должен думать? Я ждал, что ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь приличное насчёт всего этого, но ты так и… И сегодня? Ты ведь тоже был с ним? Что происходит, Стив?

Стало вдруг так жарко и стыдно, что лицо словно вскипело, а лоб под растрепавшейся чёлкой покрылся испариной. Твою мать. Твою же мать… И всё это время Баки… знал? И…

Мысли буксовали настолько страшно, что Стив, открыв рот, так и не смог ни слова сказать. Он больше не чувствовал в себе сил переносить этот вопросительный, препарирующий на живую взгляд Баки. Он бесил, вся ситуация страшно бесила своей нелепостью, и Стив не понимал, никак не понимал, что ему сейчас делать и говорить. Он звука из себя не мог выдавить. Поэтому вдруг вскинул руки и резко оттолкнул Баки, спрыгивая на пол и вылетая из туалета, чувствуя, как глаза помимо его воли наполняются влагой.

— Стив! Стив, да чтоб тебя…

Но Стив был мельче и тоже умел хорошо маневрировать в толпе. Он подлетел к бару, не глядя цапнул со стула свою куртку с рюкзаком и, быстро бросив Наташе, что уходит, выбежал на улицу.

Он бежал по тёмному пустынному тротуару так быстро, что очухался только в подземке, когда влетел в приветливо распахнутые двери вагона и почти врезался в противоположные, плотно закрытые. Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, он едва справлялся с дыханием, и по щекам его безостановочно текли слёзы. Двери закрылись, и поезд тронулся, сразу набирая скорость. А он стоял, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, судорожно дышал и чувствовал себя самым несчастным и потерянным человеком в мире. Самым настоящим дураком, только поясняющей надписи на лбу не хватало.


	37. Chapter 37

Давно, когда Марго только родилась, а Элис-Элизабет не было даже в проекте, Стив страшно боялся темноты. Его гиперподвижная нервная система, взбудораженная за долгий день, и красочное воображение играли с ним дурную шутку. Он никак не мог заснуть, потому что боялся даже смотреть в угол комнаты, где, как Стив был уверен, кто-то страшный сидел и смотрел на него из темноты. Конечно, когда он звал маму, и та включала свет в коридоре, проблема разрешалась сама собой. Кто-то страшный оказывался просто-напросто комом сваленной на спинку стула одежды, а иглы на его спине всего лишь острыми листами растения на полу. Это было бы смешно, если бы Стив на самом деле не верил в то, что этот кто-то просто отлично маскируется.

Но сейчас Стив, давно уже не ребёнок, всё так же лежал на кровати и с ощущением подступающей к горлу паники всматривался в темноту. Сейчас он отчётливо мог бы сказать, что дело не в выдуманных чудовищах, контурами проступающих в сумраке. Дело в том, что темнота оголяла его, запутавшегося и потерянного, перед самим собой. Один на один, и больше ничего. Глазу не за что было зацепиться, чтобы отвлечься от прыгающих, хаотичных мыслей. Тишина уснувшей квартиры давила на уши. И теперь, как бы он ни пытался разглядеть старых-добрых чудовищных знакомцев по углам, ни черта не выходило: стул с комом брошенной на него одежды оставался стулом, как и неровные тубусы, прислоненные к стене у шкафа. Поэтому он волей-неволей глядел внутрь себя, и то, что он там находил, раздражало его ещё больше.

Он даже не разделся. Он провёл в кровати ночь с того самого вечера и ещё день до темноты, он даже не вышел к столу, когда мама, почувствовавшая себя значительно лучше с утра, решила встать и приготовить завтрак. Где-то глубоко внутри ему хотелось как Форесту Гампу вскочить и побежать. Неважно куда, просто двигаться вперёд и не останавливаться в надежде, что это сосущее недоумение под сердцем рассосётся само собой. Но он только лежал на кровати и мечтал, чтобы матрас поглотил его и переварил, не оставляя реальному миру ничего.

Потому что он ни черта не знал, какого чёрта произошло и что ему теперь делать. Случившееся в пятницу вечером казалось ему чем-то неизбывным, окончательным, фатальным. Словно протянутый между ним и Баки мостик сломался, обломки с коротким всплеском упали в реку где-то далеко внизу, и вода поглотила их. Не починить. Да и что их связывало?

Оказалось, Баки может прекрасно распоряжаться своими вечерами и без его участия. Оказалось, с ним могут флиртовать другие парни, и чтоб Стиву провалиться на месте, если Баки это не нравилось. Как же сильно он разозлился, когда увидел это. До грёбаной неконтролируемой черноты перед глазами. А он сам? Что он натворил? Почему не смог просто взять — и выложить как есть на душе? Про Старка, про свои мысли насчёт денег, про то, что он хочет заработать эти деньги и его совсем не волнует, что Старк при этом стоит у окна совсем голый. Просто вывалить всё, что его мучает, и пускай Баки сам разгребает, отделяет важное от неважного, зерна от плевел. Почему он не поступил так? Почему ему казалось таким важным охранять эту тайну? Он ведь даже представить не мог, что Баки каким-то образом узнает. Он просто хотел промотать этот эпизод и шагнуть вместе с Баки в их счастливое будущее. Так какого чёрта не получилось? Почему у него ничего не вышло? И… что теперь?

Баки обрывал ему телефон весь вчерашний вечер и несколько раз позвонил до обеда, но Стив не реагировал на звонки. Наташа тоже звонила несколько раз, потом написала: «Ты чёртов придурок Стивен Грант Роджерс», и больше его не беспокоила. Она называла его полным именем только когда была страшно разъярена, и даже если бы пришёл в себя, Стив не решился бы сейчас перезванивать ей.

Баки просто перестал звонить. И когда телефон, лежавший на кровати под пальцами, наконец, затих надолго, Стива разорвали в клочья два противоречивых чувства: облегчение и устрашающее предположение, что всё, конец. Конец. Господи.

Но… он просто не мог ответить. Не мог слышать его голос в трубке, не знал, что говорить. Яростная злость сменялась обжигающим чувством стыда, и так снова, и снова, и снова. Без передышки. И на каком бы витке Стив ни находился, всё, о чём он мог думать, что он всё просрал. Не сказать, что у него было очень уж много в собственности, но у него был Баки, его Баки, тёплый, надёжный, заботливый, сексуальный до дрожи и слабости в коленях, его Баки, которому было достаточно просто посмотреть, чтобы у Стива горели уши и начинало ныть в паху. И теперь этого не осталось. Он сам всё собственноручно угробил.

Стив тихонько завыл и свернулся калачиком, подтянув колени к подбородку. Он впервые в жизни столкнулся с такой ситуацией. Он злился на Баки и на себя страшно, и любое движение тела отдавалось болью в голове, как если бы мысли могли болеть. Он немного очухался только когда почувствовал, как его осторожно гладят ладошкой по плечу. Он открыл глаза. Марго. И как только она зашла так тихо?

— Ну что ты, Стиви? — спросила она едва слышно. — Долго ещё будешь тут умирать? Уже двенадцать, я спать ложусь. Мама с Элис давно спят. С мамой всё в порядке, она уже идёт на поправку.

Он не смог ответить. Наверное, он отвратительный сын, раз за весь день едва ли вспоминал про больную маму. Да и Марго была не при чём, и он хотел бы выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь, но не вышло. Язык словно прилип к нёбу, и губы было не разодрать, спеклись. Марго вздохнула, и в темноте комнаты её вдох был почти осязаемым — легчайшим касанием воздуха на его щеке. Она погладила его по плечу и по голове, совсем мягко, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы и за одним — такие же растрёпанные мысли.

— Мне Баки звонил, — сказала она вдруг как ни в чём не бывало, и Стив замер, переставая дышать. — Спросил, как мы, и всё ли с тобой в порядке, потому что ты не отвечал на звонки. Мы обменялись номерами тогда, — она явно говорила про тот единственный ужин на День Благодарения.

У Стива перехватило горло. От того, что Баки беспокоится. От того, что он, чёрт, звонил его сестре, пока он сам истаивал от обиды в соседней комнате… После секунды волнения дурное сердце забилось так быстро, и захотелось вызвериться, крикнуть в лицо: «И что ты ему сказала? Какого хрена, Марго?»

— Он был очень расстроен. Мне показалось так, — Марго остановилась, словно раздумывая, говорить или нет, и всё же продолжила: — Я сказала, что ты не в себе и не выходил из комнаты со вчерашнего дня. Но ты будешь в порядке. Ты ведь будешь? — она наклонилась ещё чуть ниже, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, и её волосы, тёмные, как у отца, и такие же жёсткие, свесились вниз по скулам. Стив прикрыл веки и сильнее стиснул зубы. Он придурок, в этом нет сомнений. Но он даже не подумал о том, что за него можно беспокоиться. Что он вообще-то сбежал в ночь и пропал, не отвечая на звонки. Что он… чёрт, что он оставил Нат в клубе и ничего не сказал ей… потому что он так сильно злился на Баки. Злился на себя. И думать ни о чём больше в этот момент не мог. А Баки в это время… Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

— Я пойду спать, — Марго распрямилась и едва слышно зевнула в кулак. — Разбирайтесь с этими вашими страстями поскорее, ладно? Доброй ночи, Стиви.

Она легонько поцеловала его в висок и встала с кровати. Стив даже не почувствовал её касания — в мозгу зародилась внезапная и совершенно дикая мысль. Она дрожала и звенела, как мошка в паутине, а он по-паучиному подбирался всё ближе и ближе, боясь, что упустит. Мысль эта не была чем-то конкретным. Просто едва оформленное оболочкой из страхов дикое желание увидеть Баки. Увидеть, зацепиться взглядами и выговориться ему, наконец. Даже если в последний раз. Даже если Баки не захочет слушать — он всё равно скажет ему всё. Без Баки… Стив вдруг осознал это колющим ударом под рёбра, утекающей в вечность секундой, и даже думать стало так страшно, что от мыслей парализовало. Он ведь не успел толком даже распробовать. Он не успел даже привыкнуть ко всему этому: что он впервые влюблён, что встречается с парнем, который так сильно ему нравится, что он уже даже сексом занимался. Эти поцелуи, объятия, жаркий шёпот, забота, желание постоянно касаться и встречаться взглядами — это было его, всё его, и какого чёрта он с этим делает? Какого?

От осознания в голове словно лопались щекотно пузырьки шипучки, и перед глазами мерцали звёзды. Подняться было тяжело, особенно так резко. Голова закружилась от голода, слабость подкосила колени. Он охнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, но всё равно выровнял тело на кровати и обхватил себя руками под подмышками, пытаясь удержаться от озноба. Но его трясло всё равно, мелко и противно.

Казалось, Марго ушла вечность назад. Дверь в комнату осталась приоткрытой, и из коридора приятно и чересчур заманчиво тянуло запахом чего-то съестного. Подталкиваемый голодом и своим внезапным и всепоглощающим желанием деятельности, Стив поплёлся на кухню. Там на столе под перевёрнутой стеклянной чашей стояла тарелка. Его тарелка с порцией ужина. Марго постаралась для него. Стив тяжело опустился на стул и вздохнул. Чувствительность возвращалась к его телу, покалывая иголками, и способность двигаться уже не казалась чудом. И он отчётливо понял вдруг, что до утра просто не доживёт.

Лучше прямо сейчас заявиться к Баки и получить от него по максимуму за свою выходку, получить всё, что он заслужил, чем… чем ещё ночь лежать, смотреть в потолок и мучиться: «А что, если?» Он не выдержит больше. Ему необходимо увидеть Баки, до тремора в руках и загнанно бьющегося сердца.

Стив кое-как доел жаркое, последние ложки заталкивая в себя из чистого упрямства. Потом на автомате вымыл тарелку, схватил парку и валяющийся на полу в комнате рюкзак и очень тихо вышел из квартиры.

Всё время, что он добирался до его дома, Стив повторял про себя на разные лады: «Привет, Баки. Я идиот, я знаю. Мы можем поговорить?» или «Привет, Бак. Я налажал, но ты должен меня выслушать», или ещё пару десятков вариантов чего-то похожего. У Стива тряслись поджилки и сердце колотилось, словно он не стоял у окна в полупустом вагоне сабвея, а бежал весь этот путь ногами по тёмным улицам из Бруклина в Бронкс. И самое смешное, что дальше этой фразы у него даже в голове ни черта не выходило. Ступор, полное бессилие. Он сам не знал, на что надеялся. Может, хотя бы просто попасть внутрь дома, поймать взгляд, а там… а там как-нибудь само собой должна была получиться пламенная речь. Он понимал, что глупо на это надеяться, и всё равно надеялся. Всё равно верил, что его прорвёт на откровения вкупе с извинениями.

Поэтому когда он несколько минут стоял у двери его дома, собираясь с последними силами, жалкий и дрожащий, с сердцем у самого горла, а потом постучал и через минуту даже позвонил несколько раз, а ему никто не открыл, Стив просто офигел. Волнение быстро перешагнуло ступень неуверенности и переросло в яростное: «Какого вообще чёрта, где он?».

Ключ от дома Баки давно висел на общей связке ключей от собственной квартиры, и Стив, раздумывая лишь секунду, открыл дверь. В коридоре и на первом этаже было темно, но Стив сразу увидел и неопрятно скинутую обувь в прихожей, и дутую куртку — Баки был дома. Но не отвечал. Стив задумчиво провёл рукой по шершавой ткани его куртки и даже ткнулся лицом во внутренний подклад, не осознавая до этого, как же он страшно, невъебенно просто соскучился по нему, по его жёстким, требовательным объятиям, по его запаху. Стив с сожалением выпутался из ткани и побрёл к лестнице на второй этаж. Заглянул в кухню-столовую больше по привычке. Внутри было серо, и сильно пахло осевшим на все поверхности табачным дымом, ощутимо, едко, намного сильнее чем раньше. Незавешенное окно пропускало свет огней с улицы. На столе стояла почти пустая бутылка и стакан, рядом переполненная окурками стеклянная пепельница. Стив должен бы пройти мимо, наверх по лестнице в комнату Баки, но он зачем-то подошёл и принюхался к горлышку. Виски. Такой же запах, как от пойла, что давным давно пил отец, когда приезжал в увольнительную.

Стив сцепил зубы. Ему очень, очень не нравилось думать, что Баки сидел тут в одиночестве, пил и курил сигарету за сигаретой из-за него. Почему-то мысль обожгла его злостью на самого себя. Это была какая-то ранимая, болезненная сторона Баки, к которой Стив не был готов. Точнее, он хотел знать Баки со всех его самых потайных, нежных сторон. Но, чёрт, только чтобы он не чувствовал боль из-за него. Только не так. Он ведь не хотел обижать его, совсем не хотел. Он просто… совсем запутался.

Пока он поднимался по лестнице, не скрипнула ни одна ступенька. И дверь в комнату была приглашающе приоткрыта, словно его внутри ждали. Стив не раздумывая отворил её шире и вошёл внутрь, только сейчас стряхивая с плеч рюкзак и тёплую куртку.

Баки был здесь, он спал, разметавшись по кровати звездой, размеренно дыша. Его одежда неопрятной кучей валялась частично на краю кровати, большей частью — на полу. Кучу венчали скомканные белые боксеры. Баки привычно спал совершенно голым, и только спихнутое вбок и на пол одеяло прикрывало краешек его бедра. Всего краешек — от вида любимого обнажённого тела у Стива перехватило дыхание и чуть вспотели ладони под сжатыми в кулаки пальцами.

Покалеченная левая рука, вся перепаханная шрамами от локтя до плеча, рассыпанные спящими чёрными змеями по подушке волосы, замершие под веками зрачки… Баки был таким честным и расслабленным в своём спокойном сне. И таким пьяным, Стив понял по витавшему вокруг запаху. Возможно, мертвецки пьяным.

— Баки? — позвал Стив, не решаясь двигаться с места. Да что там, едва дыша. — Баки.

Тот даже не шелохнулся.

Стив обошёл скинутую одежду и ласково провёл по плечу к локтю по тёплой, такой гладкой коже. По мерно вздымающейся рельефной груди. И, наконец, по колючей скуле и чуть разомкнутым сухим губам. Никакой реакции, Баки спал, как убитый.

И что-то переклинило у Стива в голове. Он резко стянул с себя тёплый джемпер и расстегнул ремень джинсов. Разделся до трусов так быстро, словно сдавал норматив, и только когда остался в белье, его наконец-то снова заколотило от мыслей и вопросов в голове. Стив нахмурился и окинул взглядом комнату. Привычный экзистенциональный бардак. И всё же он переступил через свои скинутые шмотки и подобрал все вещи Баки, встряхивая их и аккуратно развешивая на подлокотнике диванчика. Они едва заметно привычно пахли, и Стив не смог противостоять своему желанию — зарывался лицом в ткань чтобы принюхаться каждый раз, как поднимал новую вещь. Только боксеров постыдился, хотя от мысли что-то ёкнуло внутри и рухнуло ощутимым желанием вниз живота. Свои вещи он просто свернул стопкой и положил туда же на диван, рядом.

— Баки, — позвал он снова, и, ничего не получив в ответ, вздохнул и рывком стянул свои трусы тоже, оставаясь таким же голым. А потом осторожно присел на кровать сбоку, там где было побольше места, и аккуратно лёг, укладывая голову на бицепс, прижимаясь к чужому тёплому боку спиной. Реакции — ноль. Стив мог бы видеть этот ноль у себя перед носом как на экране монитора. Но Баки лежал там, за спиной, и воображение играло со Стивом дурную шутку. Он натянул сползшее на пол одеяло на себя, часть не глядя закинул за спину на Баки. Прижался плотнее к тёплому боку спиной и задницей, немного поелозил, словно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Потом вздохнул и, подумав, перевернулся лицом.

Факт был в том, что все мысли унеслись из головы, едва он увидел настолько близко, как Баки спит. Факт был в том, что у Стива уже стояло, и головкой он едва заметно и очень дразняще касался шершавой от редких волосков кожи на чужом бедре.

Стив лежал и рассматривал Баки в профиль, наблюдая, как ровная линия носа превращается в прихотливо изогнутые губы. Как растут прямо из нежной — кончики пальцев отлично помнили это — кожи неподатливые чёрные щетинки. Решил, что утром они наконец-то выспятся, и Стив, чтоб его, всё объяснит. Извинится. Обстановка более чем располагала, чтобы уладить всё поскорее, и…

Стив понимал, что планировать что-то сейчас бесполезно.

Баки спал без задних ног, пьяный и прокуренный до корней волос, едва слышно дышал, раздувая ноздри, чуть похрапывая на вдохе. От прохладного воздуха в комнате его соски остро топорщились, а член, даже в покое внушительный, лежал чуть набок под густыми паховыми волосами на расслабленной мошонке. Стив глаз не мог отвести от всего этого великолепия. Он чувствовал, как его собственный зуд внизу живота превращается в пожар. А в голове вместо связных мыслей лишь навязчиво стучало и шептало на разные голоса. Шёпот нарастал, заглушая собой буквально все доводы разума.

Стив решился и положил руку Баки на грудь, ровно посередине. Затем осмелел совсем и чуть съехал по рельефной упругой мышце к соску, тут же накрывая его и с немым восторгом приглаживая пальцами.

Почему-то он ждал, что Баки придёт в себя в любую минуту. Почему-то он боялся, что тот не станет даже слушать. Но не трогать его, когда он совсем рядом, расслабленный и пьяный, и голый, было выше его сил. Стив не сдержался, понимая, что бессмысленно обманывать самого себя, и неторопливо пригладил ладонью тёплую кожу на животе, миновал пупок и, вздрагивая от собственной смелости и действий, обернул пальцы вокруг корня его члена. Ощущение было странным. Определённо, держать эрегированную версию Стиву нравилось больше. Но это был интересный опыт. Чужой член чувствовался совершенно иначе. Такой мягкий, спокойный, с нестерпимо нежной кожей… И, чуть сжав пальцы на секунду, Стиву бы отпустить, но он не сделал этого. Только плотнее притёрся собственным стояком к ноге Баки и, задерживая дыхание от позволенной себе наглости, завел древний как мир ритм: медленно вниз, вверх, вниз, приласкать пальцем, подразнить складочку уздечки, как сам любил, и снова, вверх-вниз, и ещё…

Баки страшно напугал его, когда судорожно выдохнул невнятный полу-стон и отвернулся лицом в другую сторону. В руке Стива начало медленно, но верно твердеть, и, едва не подпрыгнувший от ожившего Баки, он принялся дрочить увереннее, пока не поймал себя на мысли — этого мало. Так чертовски мало. Он так сильно соскучился, что ни размеры, и произошедшая ссора не волновали его сейчас хоть сколько-нибудь. Осталось только навязчивое, желающее заполнить себя удовлетворением под завязку, желание. Стив и не думал останавливаться, особенно когда его кулак стал едва смыкаться на потвердевшей, горячей плоти. Когда спящий Баки задышал чаще, рванее, и головка в прорези крайней плоти показалась Стиву невероятно большой и влажной.

Он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на одной пролетающей мимо мысли. Он не размышлял о том, что он творит, не фантазировал о своем мнимом господстве над спящим, не чувствовал, что удовлетворяет свои извращённые фантазии — всё было намного проще. Его всего лишь тянуло к Баки так, как если бы тот был промышленным магнитом, а он сам — старой ржавой тачкой. Он не имел ни малейшей возможности сопротивляться этому сбивающему с ног желанию. Он уже забыл, какого вообще чёрта забыл ночью у Баки дома, в его постели. Он наконец поймал себя на том, что едва успевает сглатывать набегающую слюну. Он хотел его себе в рот до реально начинающейся аритмии. Лизнуть самый кончик, чтобы распробовать. А потом уже впустить между сжатых губ головку, протолкнуть, ощущая её поверхность и вкус, её размеры, заворожённо проверяя, входит ли она в рот, не показалось ли ему в прошлый раз?

Стив судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как резко кружится голова. Улёгся ниже, почти в ногах, лицом напротив члена, и в нос ударил знакомый вкусный мускусный запах. Перед глазами замерцал серебристый туман. Не в силах больше оттягивать момент, Стив поправил свои очки свободной рукой, кое-как распёрся сбоку от Баки и, наклоняясь ниже, приоткрыл губы, пропуская его в рот. Медленно, ощущая каждый миг, как головка всё больше чувствуется на языке, как ствол растягивает его губы до рези в трещинках по краям. Стив мог бы подобрать много слов, чтобы описать сейчас свое странное, подвешенное, распятое почти положение, но поверх их всех билось только одно слово: чёртово всепоглощающее блаженство. Он медленно, вкусно обсасывал его головку, крепко зажмурившись, боясь, что потекут слёзы, и испытывал это опрокидывающее чувство распирающего его изнутри блаженства.

Если бы он сам хотел понять, как, за сколько шагов, часов, дней, недель он вообще дошёл до этого жаждущего голода, до этого выворачивающего желания, — не смог бы. В голове было пусто и сладко. Он держал в хвате член Баки, едва покачивая кулаком у корня, даже не задавая темп, а намекая на него, и лизал, посасывал, насаживался глубже, чувствуя, как собственное возбуждение вот-вот перехлестнётся за край даже без стимуляции, от одних только ощущений.

Как вдруг Баки шумно выдохнул и тут же его тело напряглось, чётко очертились кубики пресса. Стив замер, его натруженный и саднящий рот был занят. Баки сладко, низко простонал, вдруг подкинув бёдра, вталкиваясь ещё сильнее, и рука, неизвестно откуда появившаяся на его затылке, с силой, до боли стиснула в пальцах волосы.

Баки замычал, насаживая его на свой член с почти звериной силой, но так и не проснулся толком, и Стив, онемевший от ужаса, почувстовал, что из глаз всё же полилось. Сквозь слои ваты в ушах он услышал неразборчивое, смазанное:

— Стиф-ф-ф-ф…

А потом Баки проснулся. Его почти подкинуло на кровати, он сел, опираясь руками сзади, ничего не понимающий, а Стив, пользуясь свободой, отшатнулся немного и просто пытался дышать, судорожно втягивая полной грудью воздух ещё и ещё, как это оказывается хорошо — просто иметь возможность вдыхать и выдыхать. Сорвано, шумно, быстро, зато дышать. Он где-то потерял свои очки только что, да и плевать на них. Он испугался почти до усрачки, когда Баки схватил и прижал его. Он даже не представлял, сколько силы вообще в этих нежных, чутких пальцах. И он же покривил бы душой, не признавшись, что едва не кончил от этого пугающего ощущения силы.

— Стиви? Ты мне снишься? — не понимающе прохрипел Баки, медленно моргая в серой темноте, пытаясь заправить лезущие в глаза волосы пятернёй назад. Стив, поразмышляв лишь секунду, поймал его ладонь и уверенно, требовательно даже положил её себе на затылок. И снова наклонился, продолжая с того места, где пришлось прерваться. С полной самоотдачей и пониманием, что теперь Баки на самом деле тут, и хотя он почти не направлял движения его головы, но так сладко тянул и перебирал короткие волосы пальцами, что этого хватало. — О, ч-чёрт, твою мать… Ах-х-с-с… — Баки оказался на грани и всё же подкинул бёдра, не в силах сдержаться, когда его накрыло оргазмом, и первые терпко-солёные капли Стив поймал корнем языка, закашлявшись. И, чёрт, Баки тут же сдернул его с члена за волосы, кончая уже на лицо, глаза и щёки и не в состоянии контролировать это, дрожа всем телом. Стив ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал спермы на своём лице, и это было очень странное ощущение. Он не знал, то ли смеяться ему, то ли плакать, и поэтому просто замер, смакуя ощущение, как Баки до сих пор держит его за вихор.

— Твою мать, блядь, — Баки выругался, когда его немного отпустило, и потянулся к Стиву, чтобы собрать свободной ладонью собственную сперму и тут же не раздумывая вытереть её о простыню. И принялся… целовать его. Почти вылизывать, приговаривая: — Какого же чёрта ты творишь? Я ведь мог тебя во сне придушить. Господи, блядь, Стиви…

Но Стив и не слушал толком. Он крепко накрепко цеплялся за Баки руками, мысленно стеная от того, что в таком сидячем положении их тела ну никак не соприкасались там, где он так хотел, там, где ему не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы, наконец, его перетряхнуло. Но, видимо, он так многозначительно извивался, что Баки понял и без слов, которых он ни одного не мог из себя выдавить, до сих пор чувствуя саднящими губами размеры чужого члена.

— Иди сюда. Иди… Маленький. Глупый ты мальчишка…

Баки навалился на него сверху, тут же нападая своим ртом, проталкиваясь языком внутрь и начиная жадно пить поцелуй. Но его рука, — аллилуйя, слава всем богам, о, да, господи боже ты мой, — уже нашла его перевозбуждённый стояк, и чтоб Стиву провалиться на месте, если Баки не был грёбаным богом дрочки. Потому что он был, и у Стива совсем снесло крышу, его выкинуло из тела и унесло от ощущений того, как Баки умудрялся почти раздавить его своим весом и при этом держался, так мастерски двигая кулаком, что стёрлись границы тел и сознаний, и всё, что Стива хоть сколько-нибудь беспокоило в это мгновение, было: «Ещё, ещё, да, Баки, ещё немного».

Оргазм снёс его и отправил пинком в темноту.

И когда он пришёл в себя, первое, что он увидел, это чуть размытое встревоженное и заспанное лицо Баки прямо над ним, и пряди, свисающие почти до его носа, отбрасывающие тени, не дающие разглядеть выражение глаз. И почувствовал пальцы, зарывающиеся в его, Стива, волосы снова и снова.

— Ты меня напугал, — тихо, сонно и словно немного устало проговорил Баки и вдруг очень трепетно надел ему на нос очки, возвращая возможность чётко видеть. — Как ты?

Стив не смог ответить, только расплылся в сытой, счастливой улыбке и снова смежил веки. Его сердце стучало ещё слишком быстро, только-только робко нащупывая привычный темп. Всё тело отходило от оглушившего и выкинувшего из сознания оргазма.

— Сейчас у молодёжи так принято решать проблемы? Накидываться на спящих?— снова прозвучал голос Баки, но уже мягче, словно тот чуть улыбался. Стив не мог не отреагировать, приоткрыл глаза — ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть едва изогнувшиеся краешки губ.

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал он в ответ, пересиливая ощутимую боль в горле и реально пекущие губы. — Но идея мне нравится.

Баки вздохнул.

— А если серьёзно? Это мы так поговорили? Как ты здесь оказался посреди ночи?

Стив подумал и тоже вздохнул. Было слишком сложно объяснять Баки весь путь, что он прошёл у себя в голове за сутки, озвучивать мысли, казавшиеся такими важными, а сейчас потерявшими всю актуальность, потому что Баки был сейчас здесь, прямо рядом с ним, держал его в объятиях и гладил по волосам. Поэтому Стив нормально открыл глаза, всмотрелся в лицо Баки и сказал как можно отчётливее:

— Прости меня. Я был мудак, серьёзно. Я всё понял. И я просто должен был тебе об этом сказать, поэтому приехал к тебе. И… не удержался.

Баки тихо фыркнул.

— Я думал, тебя ещё неделю не отпустит.

— Ну уж, — Стив отвёл взгляд, осознавая вдруг, что он до сих пор перепачкан в остывающей сперме. — За неделю я бы сам в себе дыру прогрыз. Я не могу так долго мучиться. Мне и суток хватило, если честно.

— Вот как, — Баки кивнул. — И что же именно ты понял?

— Ты включил режим моей мамули? — Стив удивлённо изогнул бровь, и Баки, всего секунду назад смотревший серьёзно и пристально, прыснул.

— Я так и думал. С тобой невозможно говорить серьёзно.

— Ты не прав. — Стив выпутался из обьятий, снова подумал про подсыхающую сперму, но решил не заморачиваться и просто укрылся одеялом, устраиваясь на подушке поудобнее, руки подкладывая под голову. — Я боялся тебя потерять страшно. И боялся, что ты не захочешь меня слышать. Но в итоге я понял, что не важно, как ты отреагируешь. Я просто должен сделать, что должен. И впредь делиться с тобой всем. И ждать того же от тебя. И тогда всё будет путём.

— Ч-чёрт, курить хочется жуть, нахрена я вчера столько выкурил, — удручённо прошептал Баки, укладываясь рядом с ним на подушку, а не поперёк кровати, как они были до этого. — И что думаешь, получится у нас?

Стив пожал плечами, смотря в потолок. Повернулся на бок, разглядывая в сумраке комнаты чёткий, красивый профиль.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я от тебя ничего не скрывал.

Стив сглотнул, тут же сжимая зубы.

— Я не собирался ничего скрывать. Просто… не знаю, как так вышло. Я боялся, что ты запретишь мне рисовать натуру с другого парня.

— Пф-ф, — Баки издал неопределённый звук. — С чего бы? Откуда такие мысли? Даже если бы ты рисовал чью-то эрекцию в увеличенном размере, кто я такой, чтобы запрещать тебе?

— И ты не сердишься? — искренне удивился Стив, с наслаждением почти физическим встречаясь с Баки взглядами.

— Не сержусь? Шутишь? Я просто в ярости. Но это не значит, что я стал бы тебе хоть что-нибудь запрещать. У тебя есть своя жизнь, я понимаю. И я верю тебе.

Стив задумался ненадолго, переваривая сказанное.

— То есть, ты ревнуешь, но согласен терпеть? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Каждому терпению есть предел, — туманно ответил Баки, а затем выдохнул и кивнул, обхватывая Стива рукой и притягивая к себе ближе, укладывая головой на грудь. — Ты не должен испытывать границы моего терпения. Просто говори мне обо всём без опаски. Какие сложности были рассказать мне об этом парне, с которого ты рисуешь натуру?

Стив замер, слушая, как под ухом под мышцами и рёбрами размеренно сокращается у Баки сердце. Он не сразу решился, но когда заговорил, словно гора с плеч свалилась и рассыпалась трухлявым пеплом.

— Старк не просто парень, — он вздохнул. — Я никогда не рисовал мужскую натуру целенаправленно до него. И… после того, как мы начали встречаться. Я не знал, как всё это будет происходить, сам не знал, смогу ли. И боялся, что ты не поймёшь.

— Но я понял, — тихо и твёрдо сказал Баки.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Но это ещё не всё, — он снова замялся, а потом ухнул как в омут с головой: — Однажды мы с Нат пришли к Старку на вечеринку. Специальная закрытая вечеринка для участников выставки в Галерее. Мы с тобой едва были знакомы тогда и даже не общались ещё толком. Так вот в тот вечер он… ну, типа подкатывал ко мне.

— Подкатывал? — переспросил Баки со скрываемым напряжением.

— Ну, ему было забавно. А я был такой неопытный и испуганный, что не дал отпора. Или не хотел его давать. Он припёр меня к стеклу, говорил разные смущающие вещи и в итоге поцеловал. И я не оттолкнул его. Это был мой первый раз с парнем. Да что там, вообще первый раз. А потом я узнал, что они переспали с Наташей в тот вечер.

— Тебя это задело?

— Шутишь? Нет. Я никогда не чувствовал влечения к Говарду. Было понятно, что он несерьёзен. Просто… это случилось со мной впервые и… это смутило меня. Я впервые подумал, что, возможно, у меня не клеится с девушками, потому что мне больше нравятся парни…

— О, вот оно что, — Баки задумчиво протянул это и замолчал ненадолго. — Говард Старк открыл твою бисексуальность?

— Возможно, — неохотно подтвердил Стив.

— И ты наверное думал, что твоё отношение к его члену будет особенным?

— Я этого боялся, — честно признался Стив. — И я хотел разобраться с этим сам. А лучше всего просто перевернуть эту страницу и поскорее оставить в прошлом. Я в любом случае не собирался ему отказывать, это работа и очень хорошие деньги на кону. И… я правда не думал, что это важно. А теперь понимаю.

— Что понимаешь?

— Чёрт, Баки, — Стив хмыкнул, тыкая его пальцем в тёплый, каменный от сократившихся мышц бок. — Понимаю, что всё важно. Я не дурак.

Они полежали в тишине, и Стив, по-настоящему вымотанный душой и телом, почти засыпал в тепле объятий Баки, прижатый к его телу своим.

— Пожалуйста, говори со мной обо всём, — тихо прошептал Баки в его макушку. — Всегда.

Стива хватило только на краткое «угу». Он безудержно засыпал. Но потом, вспомнив кое-что важное, он решительным рывком выбрался из паутины сна и неразборчиво выдал Баки:

— А ты скажи Пантере, чтобы держал свои лапы при себе, ладно? Ты мой парень.

Баки фыркнул, обдав волосы выдохом, и мягко, но ощутимо тепло приложился губами к макушке, прошептав:

— Договорились. А теперь спи.


	38. Chapter 38

Стив спускался вниз по лестнице, завернувшись в рубашку, насквозь пропахшую Баки, как во вторую кожу. Он всё думал, какого чёрта в воскресенье вставать так рано, и почему Баки не разбудил его, почему опять проснулся в одиночестве, хотя он так сильно мечтал проваляться с Баки полдня в постели, занимаясь разными интересными вещами…

И он бы продолжал бурчать себе под нос, но на середине лестницы его, сонного и немного озябшего от утреннего прохладного воздуха и пола под босыми ступнями, настиг запах кофе. Настоящего кофе, не заварного, и если вспомнить, он не видел у Баки кофеварку. Значит, Баки готовил его сам?

Раздумывая об этом, Стив оказался в кухне-столовой, да так и замер на месте.

Баки правда стоял у плиты, держа в руке длинную деревянную ручку джезвы. Стив наверное мог считаться динозавром потому, что знал, как этот ковшичек в форме песочных часов называется. Но дело было в том, что у них дома… был похожий. Мама варила неплохой кофе по выходным, и у них никогда не было кофеварки. Даже в их лучшие времена.

Баки плавно покачивал его, наклоняя из стороны в сторону, стоя у плиты совершенно нагим, и выглядел при этом таким притягательным, растрёпанным, мягким и домашним — и одновременно с этим каким-то дико, по-животному сексуальным, каким Стив его никогда не видел. Лучи спокойного утреннего солнца пробивались сквозь неплотные занавески, и из-за них вся массивная фигура Баки подсвечивалась и приобретала нереальный мягкий ореол. Грань между растапливающей нежностью и одуряющей страстью неверно колебалась, и Стив, сглотнув по-сухому, тихо, на цыпочках развернулся и понёсся обратно вверх по лестнице за собственным скетчбуком и карандашами, которые он всегда носил с собой. Он часто думал перейти на чернила, у него неплохо получалось. Но было в карандашах что-то особенное, то, как они плясали под его дудку, повинуясь нажатию руки и углу наклона, и Стив любил скетчить именно карандашами больше всего. Образ обнажённого Баки у плиты вплавился ему в подсознание, и это было не клеймо даже, а как сверхточная вышивка, где вместо нити — его собственные нервы. Стиву казалось, что он буквально взорвётся, рассыплется на части, если не нарисует сейчас Баки таким, каким увидел. Ему казалось, что он в этом мгновении поймал каждую черту, каждый изгиб мышц спины, росчерк натянувшей кожу лопатки, плавный прогиб поясницы, мощные бёдра и задницу, из-за стояния на одной ноге напряжённую неравномерно… и фривольно висящий член и мошонку под густыми паховыми волосами. Он словно видел его со всех сторон сразу, словно мог бы нарисовать в трёхмерной проекции. Но даже не в восхищении его телом, массивным и при этом гибким, был весь смысл. А в том, сколько в этом образе было домашнего тепла и выраженного ему доверия, и при этом неприкрытой сексуальности… Это была та грань Баки, та его сторона, на которую Стив ещё не имел возможности взглянуть, рассмотреть пристально. И от ощущения чего-то нового, прокравшегося в его жизнь, и несомненно прекрасного, сердце у Стива стучало часто-часто.

Он уже рисовал, торопливо накидывая общие линии и светотени, чтобы не упустить плавность и хищность изгибов тела Баки, какую-то особенную неряшливую обыденность его позы. Каждой чёрточкой он гладил его точно так же, как гладил взглядом, и не мудрено, что Баки наконец-то повел лопатками, словно у него между ними зачесалось, и обернулся.

— Стиви? Доброе утро. Ты уже проснулся, — он улыбнулся так искренне, тепло и мягко, что Стиву по-собачьи захотелось зарыться в эту улыбку носом, обернуться ей целиком и кататься кверху животом по солнечным пятнам на паркете просто потому, что ему стало так хорошо от неё. — Что ты делаешь?

Оу. А что он делает?

Точно. Стив замялся и зачем-то убрал скетчбук за спину. Да, он втихую рисовал голого мужчину, да, он рисовал своего любовника, и у него на самом деле полустояло под едва запахнутой чужой рубашкой, но он не стыдился себя. Ладно, хорошо, если только чуть-чуть. Во-от столечко.

— Доброе утро, Бак, — отчеканил он, тут же расплываясь в улыбке и чувствуя, как горят щёки. Пальцы, между которых он держал карандаши за спиной, словно жгло огнём.

— Будешь кофе? — спросил Баки больше для формы и непринуждённо понёс турку и зацепленные одним пальцем кружки к столу. — Что там у тебя? Ты меня рисовал?

Стив понятия не имел, почему ему нужно отнекиваться, это было странное, продиктованное из глубины бессознательного чувство. Это происходило само собой.

— Ну, эмм… — Баки только хмыкнул, и пока Стив усаживался рядом, думая, куда деть скетчбук и карандаши, просто мягко вытянул всё из его рук и положил рядом на стол. Рисунком вверх. Охренеть.

— Хм, — Баки мастерски разлил кофе по кружкам, после чего впился в набросок взглядом и принялся рассматривать. Стив замер. Даже под скрещенными наподобие мечей карандашами — толстым и тонким — угадывался его силуэт с рукой, протянутой к турке. — Это я? Правда?

— Думаешь, не похож? — подпустив сарказма, спросил Стив и пододвинул кружку с кофе к себе, втягивая носом аромат. Как чёртов рай. То, что нужно человеку после сна, учитывая, что он ещё даже не умывался.

Баки вдруг странно нахмурил лоб и сел напротив. Он так и остался с этой странной миной, и даже первый глоток совершенно божественного по мнению Стива кофе не затёр эту чёртову складку между бровями.

— Эй, что не так-то? — Стив тоже нахмурился, пододвигая скетч ближе к себе и придирчиво разглядывая. Там было именно то, что он видел и что хотел нарисовать. Тот самый Баки, в которого он по уши был влюблён. И какого ему не нравилось? — Плохо нарисовано?

Баки посмотрел на него странно. А потом словно переключился и улыбнулся.

— Наоборот, — сказал он. — Слишком хорошо. Как по мне.

Стив даже забыл, что перед ним стоит кружка с райским кофе. Он наклонился вперёд, нависая над столом, и вытаращил на Баки глаза.

— С этого момента поподробнее. Что ты имеешь в виду?

Баки усмехнулся краешком губ, смотря в свою кружку. Вышло отчего-то печально. Его потрясающе растрёпанные длинные волосы все перепутались, но Баки это шло. Он выглядел откровенно притягательно в этом своём домашнем амплуа. И всё же что-то его беспокоило.

— Это слишком хорошо для меня, ни больше ни меньше, Стив. Я тут словно моложе, и задница у меня как мяч, и волосы такие, и… я словно свечусь. Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь мои достоинства. Да, и те самые тоже.

Он поднял на него взгляд. А Стив почти уронил челюсть на стол.

— У тебя огромный член, и я хочу его так же сильно, как и боюсь, можешь считать это терапией, — выпалил он вместо того, что хотел сказать на самом деле.

Баки несколько секунд смотрел на него удивлённо, а затем прыснул. Стив рассмеялся тоже, чувствуя, как неловкость, повисшая между ними, истончается. «Но ты на самом деле потрясающий. И я вижу, как ты светишься каждый божий раз, как смотрю на тебя. И я так сильно влюблён, что мне стоит только подумать о тебе и вспомнить выражение твоих глаз, чтобы почувствовать тепло внизу живота. Я так хочу просто вцепиться в тебя руками и ногами и не выпускать, обмениваясь теплом наших тел, что чувствую неловкость от этого. Я стал так часто фантазировать о том, как твой член окажется во мне, что на самом деле свихнусь, если мы не сделаем этого в ближайшем будущем», — хотел бы сказать Стив, взяв лицо Баки в свои руки и касаясь носом носа. Но так и не сделал. Просто не смог. Но, наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице или в глазах — потому что Баки вдруг перестал смеяться, и овал его лица смягчился, почти исчезла глубокая складка над переносицей. Она шла ему, но сейчас Стив искренне ненавидел её.

— Позавтракаем после кофе? — спросил вдруг Баки, переводя тему, и Стив был немного благодарен ему за это. Но в голове вдруг созрела идея — словно росла там давно, скрываясь и мимикрируя, а сейчас вдруг прорвала все заслоны и зацвела пышным цветом:

— А ты попозируешь для меня ещё? Нагишом?

Баки снова посерьёзнел.

— Хм-м, тебе мало голых парней для рисования? Мне кажется, я не особенно хорош в этом. Особенно, если вспомнить тот скетч, — Баки криво улыбнулся и взгляд его стал каким-то особенным, а Стив расплылся в победной широкой улыбке. Помнил? Может ли быть, что Баки хранил тот нарисованный за несколько минут пятидолларовый шарж? Может ли быть, что он значил что-то особенное для Баки? И как всё-таки топорно он флиртовал, господи, как откровенно напрашивался на уверения в том, что он важен для Стива. Впрочем, разве Стив был лучше? Неопытный мальчишка, завёрнутый в рубашку с чужого плеча и украдкой тычащийся носом в её потрёпанные манжеты, едва пахнущие тайным, скрываемым от него куревом. Стив прекрасно осознавал свою неожиданную зависимость. Как и то, насколько его неопытность притягивает. Потому что у Баки уже тоже заинтересованно полустояло, но он даже не пытался скрыть это.

— Я хочу рисовать тебя обнажённым, потому что меня прёт от тебя страшно, — сказал Стив честно, в глубине души радуясь, что Баки видимо понятия не имеет о том, насколько он охрененный по всем статьям. — И я могу предположить, что будет получаться здорово. Знаешь, эмоции, помноженные на накатывающее вдохновение… Может, даже дипломную работу посвятить этому? — задумчиво протянул Стив. Баки удивлённо-недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Почему нет? Настоящая мужская обнажёная натура, безо всякой цензуры. Возможно, даже с каплей эротики? Женское тело раскрыто почти со всех сторон, мужское же принято обходить вниманием и считать более уродливым, словно член — это не прекрасная наша часть, а что-то вроде несимпатичного придатка или ложноножки. Было бы здорово внести свою лепту в этот вопрос, как думаешь?

— Ты сейчас серьёзно, или просто прикалываешься надо мной? — снова спросил Баки, озадаченно сдвинув брови.

Стив же в голове уже прокручивал возможные проекты. В идеале было чем проще — тем лучше. Но вряд ли кто-то будет ходить на выставку, где со всех полотен будет смотреть член в разных вариантах возбуждения. Да и акцентировать именно на части тела Стив не хотел — однобоко. Ему нравилось видеть тело Баки целиком, с его шрамами и особенностями, с этой массивностью и одновременно — гибкостью, потому что было в этом что-то нестерпимо гармоничное, притягательное, от чего сладко и больно замирало в груди. И дело было не только во влюблённости. Любой, кто увидит дикого хищника в природе в нескольких метрах от себя, просто пьющим воду из ручья, настороженно навострившим уши, замрёт и задержит дыхание. Сердцебиение участится, и адреналин выплеснется в кровь. Стиву страшно нравилось видеть эту холодную опасность, спрятанную внутри Баки, в домашней, чуть ленивой и разнеженной интерпретации. От этого перехватывало дыхание. Он смотрел на Баки и думал — какого черта он не дошёл до этого раньше. Ответ лежал на поверхности.

— Я серьёзно, Бак. И если ты согласишься, мы можем приступить уже сегодня. Я только что догнал, что упустил просто ненормально много времени. Я должен был рисовать тебя каждую свободную минуту. Скажи мне, что я идиот.

Баки только неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Я приготовлю тосты, — сказал он и, сделав последний глоток из своей огромной чашки, встал, сверкая полувставшим членом и белой задницей.

— Может, накинешь что-нибудь? — без особой надежды спросил Стив.

— Ты в моей рубашке. Можешь отдать её мне, — фыркнул Баки из-за плеча. Он уже доставал хлеб и клал ломти в тостер. Стив покосился на собственный член и подумал, что лучше посидит так и попялится на Баки, чем лишится последней защиты своего сомнительного спокойствия.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил он. — Смотри, не подпали себе что-нибудь выдающееся. С горячим шутки плохи, а ожоги нежных тканей заживают хуже.

Плечи Баки дрогнули, и Стив мог поклясться, хоть тот и стоял молчаливо спиной к нему, улыбнулся в ответ. Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик — точнее, не имея никаких сил сопротивляться своему желанию, он подтянул скетчбук поближе и принялся прорисовывать детали, сверяясь почти с точной копией той позы в реальном времени. Баки по всей видимости стоял так, чтобы поменьше задействовать левую руку. Стив не мог бы сказать с уверенностью, но он всегда берёг её, хотя больше не было никаких проявлений того, что Баки испытывает дискомфорт или боль от старых давно заживших ран.

Он зарисовался и очнулся, только когда под носом оказались горячие тосты, а на тарелке — яичница. Ого. Он совсем упустил, когда Баки успел пожарить её.

— Стив, — позвал Баки особым серьёзным тоном, и Стив сразу поднял на него взгляд от тарелки перед собой. — В пятницу утром звонили насчёт твоего дела. Они готовы встретиться до Рождества и спрашивали, есть ли у нас оговоренная сумма.

Стив хлопнул глазами и проглотил кусок тоста, который успел откусить и измочалить зубами.

— Уже? — только и спросил он. — То есть, возможно, мы встретимся на следующей неделе?

— Да, их представитель спрашивал насчёт удобных дат. Подумай об этом, хорошо? Было бы здорово оставить проблемы этого года в этом году. И не тащить их в новый, правда? И если нужно помочь тебе с деньгами, ты только…

— Нет, не нужно. Всё в порядке. Ты прав, надо уже решить этот вопрос.

Баки вздохнул. Помолчал немного, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Подумай, когда ты сможешь. И мы проведём встречу. Я буду твоим представителем. У меня есть небольшой опыт представления чужих интересов благодаря Центру ветеранов, где работает Сэм. Знаешь, иногда приходится оббивать пороги власть имущих, чтобы убедить помочь благотворительному фонду. Или помочь решить конкретные насущные проблемы Центра. Так что я знаю, как это бывает, когда всё, что от тебя хотят — это чтобы ты закрыл дверь кабинета с другой стороны и больше никогда не появлялся на пороге. И да, со мной это не работает.

— Ты как танк, да? — улыбнулся Стив. — Прёшь напролом?

Баки чуть пожал плечами.

— Просто беру то, что причитается. К Сэму порой приходят бывшие военные с реальными и серьёзными проблемами. Не как у меня, намного хуже. Я всегда считал, что если у тебя всё хорошо или хотя бы нормально, ты должен помочь тем, у кого дела пока не очень. И я надеюсь напомнить об этом всем, кто сидит в кабинетах за лакированными дверями из настоящего дерева. Иначе они могут и не вспомнить. Так что у меня есть опыт общения с юристами и адвокатами. Можешь рассчитывать на меня.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя на то, как спокойно Баки говорит ему это — словно прописные истины. В каждом слове сквозила такая уверенная самодостаточность, что он поневоле залюбовался, отвлекаясь от еды.

— Я буду, — кивнул он. — И ты прав. Надо тоже начать заниматься чем-нибудь общественно полезным.

— У тебя ещё будет время. Это не сложно, — Баки смотрел на него тёплым, бархатным взглядом, от которого в груди что-то барахталось и трепетало. — И ты на самом деле видишь результат и искреннюю радость. Особенно честно радуются старики.

— Ты поэтому по субботам стрижёшь газон в мамином приюте? Мама сказала, что ты работаешь уже много лет подряд и никогда не брал платы.

Стив спросил без какой-либо цели, слова сами слетели с языка, но Баки ощутимо напрягся. Он ответил не сразу, поднимая потяжелевший взгляд и словно выискивая в лице Стива что-то, что ему могло не понравиться. Но Стив спросил просто потому что хотел узнать историю из уст Баки, а не собирать и склеивать у себя в мозгу обрывки информации отовсюду понемножку. Это был вопрос, заданный не им самим даже, а его чёртовым подсознанием — вот что Стив подумал. Он уже долгое время возвращался к этому мыслями и размышлял — почему Баки делает это? И то, что они оба неторопливо завтракали, пребывая практически обнажёнными друг перед другом, настраивало на особенный откровенный лад.

Баки вдруг шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, расправляя широкую, покрытую тёмными волосками пониже ключиц рельефную грудь. Если это был отвлекающий манёвр — он удался: Стив не смог удержаться и съехал взглядом на тёмные соски в светло-коричневых аккуратных ореолах.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки негромко и достаточно спокойно, чтобы Стив снова уставился ему глаза в глаза и замер в ожидании. — Я думаю, и правда стоит прояснить. Та история очень повлияла на меня, думаю, было бы неплохо рассказать её тебе, — он выдохнул и вдохнул глубоко, то ли не особенно радуясь тому, что Стив выпросил, то ли готовясь к долгому рассказу. Баки смотрел в сторону, взгляд его стал неопределённым, размазанным, будто он пытался всмотреться лучше в своё прошлое или просто впал в задумчивость. Стив поёжился — под рубашкой вдруг стало зябко — но не решился издать ни звука. — Я как раз учился в выпускном классе, когда у деда диагностировали прогрессирующий Альцгеймер. Мы были с ним очень дружны. Бабушка умерла за несколько лет до этого, и отец встретился с фактом того, что деда нужно было забрать к себе. В наш дом. До сих пор помню, как мать страшно орала в тот вечер. В итоге его поселили в гостиной. Тут мало что изменилось с тех пор, разве что я диван поменял и кое-что ещё из мебели. Я страшно разозлился тогда, помню, и уступил деду свою спальню. Мне казалось, что это страшно несправедливо, оставлять старика одного здесь. Тем более он мог уйти и просто забыть дорогу домой. А мимо меня он бы не смог уйти незамеченным. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, но этот год стал адом. Я делал для него всё, что мог, но мне не доставало главного — терпения. Я заканчивал школу и был обычным парнем. И всё, о чём я мечтал, это свалить из этого дома в колледж желательно на другом краю страны. Так и получилось. Я поступил в колледж в штат Вашингтон, на инженерно-техническое. Деду наняли сиделку. Понимаешь, специального человека, чтобы ухаживать за ним, потому что родителям было не до него. Я за это ненавидел их страшно, а дед… он уже не был тем весёлым дедом, который сделал моё детство счастливым. Я очень любил его. Но оставаться с родителями только ради него ещё дольше было выше моих сил. Я так думал. Я уехал. И узнал через несколько месяцев, что они сдали его в дом престарелых.

Стив замер, не осознавая, что сжал свой карандаш слишком сильно. Баки замолчал, задумчиво огляделся и, встав, взял со спинки дивана тонкий плед, чтобы накинуть его себе на плечи на манер пончо. Он не хотел быть обнажённым больше, и Стив прекрасно его понимал.

— Это была «Тихая гавань?» — поинтересовался Стив, когда молчание затянулось.

— Да. Только тогда название, кажется, было другим, — Баки протянул левую руку из-под пледа, чуть скривившись, и отпил остывшего кофе. — Неважно. Я был в таком состоянии, что хотел убивать. Я считал произошедшее предательством. Я не собирался вступать в диалог с родителями. Я просто доучился курс и вернулся из Вашингтона в Нью-Йорк. Но к тому времени дед стал совсем плох, и… он не узнал меня.

Стив перестал дышать. Он на самом деле не думал, что история, которую Баки всё не рассказывал ему, настолько трагична и тяжела для него. Сейчас тот сидел напротив, упершись взглядом в полупустую кружку на столе, и выглядел так, словно на нём сидела чужая кожа. Страшно хотелось подойти и погладить по растрёпанным волосам, прижать к себе и сказать, что всё позади, а теперь будет только хорошо. Однако Стив видел ещё и затаённое напряжение, опасное напряжение. Словно Баки могло нервировать любое лишнее движение. Поэтому он просто остался на месте, всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Это было ударом для меня, как ты понимаешь. Для человека с Альцгеймером год — большой срок. Неподъёмный. Я оставил деда, самого близкого мне человека, и уехал искать лучшей жизни. И… — Баки поднял вдруг взгляд и как-то криво, виновато улыбнулся, — сейчас я тут. Побывал в армии после того, как похоронили деда, и остался служить по контракту на несколько лет. Чуть не сдох в горячей точке. Ударился в бисексуальность, едва не скомпрометировал своего лечащего врача. Совсем рассорился с родителями. А теперь стригу газоны и деревья и даже думаю, что счастлив. Потому что сейчас ты сидишь передо мной. И твои голубые глаза огромные, словно чайные блюдца, — Баки всё же улыбнулся, наклоняясь вперёд и ставя руки локтями на стол, переплетая свои пальцы и взгляды. — Стиви, выдохни. Это тяжёлая история, но всё это осталось в прошлом. Я даже рад разделить её с тобой. Казалось бы — ерунда, но… мне на самом деле стало ощутимо легче сейчас. Поэтому спасибо.

— Поэтому ты стрижёшь там газоны бесплатно? — зачем-то решил уточнить очевидное Стив. — В память о деде?

— И это тоже, — кивнул Баки. — Чтобы помнили. Он был замечательным человеком. Ну, ещё и потому что я всегда чувствовал, с какой добротой и тщательностью в приюте следят за доверенными людьми. Никто не показался мне излишне жёстким или не на своём месте. Это были отличные специалисты, которые разрешали мне приходить каждый день, если я мог это устроить, и никогда не обижали меня ни словом, ни делом. Мне кажется даже, что я мог видеть твою мать. Иногда у деда дежурила молодая женщина, очень похожая на неё. А быть может, я видел и тебя, когда ты был совсем ещё ребёнком. Сам я помню это время очень смутно.

Почему-то мысль о том, что они могли видеть друг друга ещё лет пятнадцать назад, когда Стив прыгал по коридору на одной ноге в ожидании конца маминой смены, тёплой тяжестью окатила грудь. Он всё же встал и, откинув влажный из-за вспотевшей ладони карандаш на стол, подошёл к Баки, распахивая полы рубашки и обеими руками прижимая к себе его голову — куда-то между животом и грудью. И Баки, не будь дурак, тут же прижался к коже носом и губами, открытым ртом, жадно вжимаясь лицом и пытаясь прикусить. Стив стоял, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, и был бы счастлив не двигаться ещё целую вечность — такое на него вдруг накатило спокойствие и умиротворение. И ни единого неправильного, ни единого похотливого чувства. Всё словно пришло в некое подобие правильного, выстраданного равновесия.

— У тебя ведь есть фотоальбомы? — спросил Стив тихо, почёсывая Баки за ухом и чуть выше, от чего тот совершенно натурально постанывал.

— О, нет, Стив, — обреченно прогундосил Баки ему в живот.

— Да, Бак. Я хочу видеть их. Там твоё детство. И познакомь меня со своим дедом. Не уверен, что понравился бы ему, но… Мы могли бы съездить на кладбище, если это возможно. Если ты…

— Терпеть не могу кладбища, — Баки проявлял порой недюжинную вредность, поэтому Стив просто остановил лёгкие, едва ощутимые и наверняка очень приятные касания пальцев в волосах. И замер, ничего не говоря.

Баки тоже помолчал какое-то время, всё так же прихватывая натянутую на кости кожу Стива одними губами. А потом ткнулся головой в остановившуюся ладонь и выдохнул свободнее:

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Хорошо, — согласился он вдруг, становясь сразу понятным и привычным Баки. — Альбомы. Давно я их не доставал. Пора бы стереть с них пыль.

Поразительно, но стоя в такой тесной близости, Стив совсем не чувствовал никакого эротического желания. Ему было до безумия комфортно и тепло, и на этом всё заканчивалось. Это было так приятно — не желая ничего больше, только стоять почти голым посреди его кухни и прижимать головой к своему животу.

— Ты поел? — спросил Баки. — Может, сначала прикончим завтрак?..

Стив хотел отказаться, но потом посмотрел на Баки снова и представил, как он с чувством готовил для них яичницу голышом. А он все пропустил, пока рисовал. Было бы некрасиво отказываться. Альбомы ведь не убегут.

— Хорошо. Пообещай тогда, что после завтрака точно, — настоял он, едва поглаживая раковину уха по контуру. Баки откровенно млел.

— Даю слово.

Они поели очень быстро и запили последние тосты остывшим кофе. И Стив, не долго думая, потянул Баки наверх по лестнице. В один из дней он оказался тут один и случайно заглянул во все комнаты на втором этаже. Он помнил дверь, за которой был небольшой чулан. Во время подъёма по лестнице Баки неожиданно схватил его рукой за ягодицу, немного напугав и раззадорив. А потом и вовсе прижал в углу на узеньком месте между этажами. Широкими мозолистыми ладонями тут же зашуровал по телу под рубашкой, обдавая теплом, и Стива продрало дрожью. Баки снова был голый — он оставил плед внизу и сказал, что им стоило бы одеться. Конечно, Стив согласился, и вот…

— Мм-хм?.. — Стив не мог не попытаться, но Баки с силой сжал обеими руками его задницу, и слова вместе с воздухами просто выпорхнули из рта. Было немного больно и немного страшно — как всегда, когда Баки с лицом, завешенным волосами, нависал сверху. Он был мощным, очень мощным. И Стив всегда испытывал поначалу волнение. И только потом концентрированное, едко-сладкое желание накатывало на него, чтобы утянуть за собой камнем на дно. У Стива по-подростковому вставало за секунды, и судя по тому, как Баки чуть приподнял уголок рта и как уверенно вдруг опустился перед ним на колени прямо здесь, на лестнице, оказываясь лицом перед его вязко потёкшим членом, у него были серьёзные планы, которые обжалованию не подлежали.

— Держи-ка, — голос Баки прозвучал хрипло, он поддёрнул полы своей же рубашки выше и прижал их рукой Стива, которой тот ко всему держал скетчбук и карандаш. Стиву страшно хотелось закрыть глаза, спрятать горящее лицо в сгибе локтя. Но Баки только улыбнулся развязнее, облизал губы — глаз не отвести, и…

Стив ахнул и стукнулся затылком о деревянные панели стены. Баки взял его в рот, при этом держа в ладонях ягодицы — те спокойно туда помещались, и Стив чувствовал себя каким-то экзотическим фруктом, который буквально заталкивают в рот руками целиком.

— Может, наверху? — без надежды спросил он Баки, едва ли выдавливая из себя слова. Потому что тот, вызывающе смотря снизу вверх, медленно трахал его своим ртом, явно толкаясь кончиком языка в уретру, и это было просто нечто. Стиву впервые перепало подобных ласк от Баки словно вечность назад, но сейчас это чувствовалось совсем по-другому: острее, сильнее, лучше по всем параметрам. И Стив, собираясь с мыслями и стараясь выстоять на подгибающихся ногах, вцепился Баки в волосы, инстинктивно толкаясь бёдрами, изо всех сил прижимая скетчбук и ткань рубашки к своему белому животу, ощущая под лопатками твёрдые панели, на ягодице — сминающую тёплую ладонь и захлёстывающее море удовольствия, когда Баки брал его на всю длину, до глотки. Он поверхностно, сорвано дышал и бездумно подавался вперёд, только бы снова скользко, влажно и горячо проследил Баки весь его член от головки и до корня, только бы снова вобрал по очереди яйца, торопливо обсосал их и снова вернулся к члену. Господи Боже, думал Стив, да ради одного этого минета можно было душу продать. Что же ещё ждёт его впереди? Он хотел быть с Баки, любить его и дойти до конца. Он хотел этого так сильно, что, думал, взорвётся однажды. — Ба-а-ак… — Стив выдохнул и задрожал, не в силах смотреть глаза в глаза и на то, как кляксы его спермы растекаются по щекам с лёгкой небритостью. Как Баки, довольно щурясь, стирает одну из них и чувственно погружает палец в рот, облизывая. Это было слишком, и он зажмурился, тяжело дыша и совсем ложась на стену. Слишком хорошо.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Баки, поднимаясь на ноги и снова нависая, ласково и как-то просяще приглаживая ему длинные волосы на макушке. Стив чувствовал каждый его чёртов палец кожей головы. — Я об этом всё утро мечтал.

Стив тихо фыркнул и приоткрыл глаза, вглядываясь в явно очень довольного собой Баки.

— Вот оно что. А я думал, ты так хотел перевести тему альбомов в более тесную и интимную горизонтальную плоскость.

— Дались тебе эти альбомы, — Баки качнул головой и снова взял Стива за руку, только вот теперь он оказался впереди, утягивая за собой на оставшийся пролёт вверх. — Ничего в них нет особенно интересного. Даже ни одной обнажёнки, насколько я помню.

Стив усмехнулся сзади. Словно ему было дело до голого малыша Баки. Он просто… хотел увидеть. Хотел познакомиться с этой частью его жизни, которую он никогда не знал. Это было сравни таинству и инициации. Стив жаждал этого чем-то подсознательным. Проникнуть, оставить в своём сердце и прорасти глубже. И откуда в нём это собственничество?

— Я умоюсь, если ты не против? Кожу начинает стягивать, — Баки, улыбаясь каким-то совершенно особенным развязным образом, оставил его перед дверью в чулан и пошёл в сторону ванной комнаты. — Открывай, бери. Они там на видном месте, не перепутаешь. Устраивайся в комнате поудобнее, я сейчас вернусь.

И Стив взялся за ручку двери со странным детским подсознательным страхом, что сейчас оттуда выпрыгнет что-то и сожрёт его. Он, конечно, тут же фыркнул и отмёл аналогию, открыл чулан и только коротко и звонко чихнул — там было пыльно и темно. Он нащупал цепочку лампы и зажёг свет — тот окатил приглушённым жёлтым широкий стеллаж с неравномерно заполненными всяким барахлом полками. Альбомы — всего пара, потолще и потоньше, — на самом деле лежали сразу, куда падал взгляд. А на альбомах стояла красная жестяная коробочка, очень подозрительно напоминавшая коробку памяти, что жила в чулане в квартире Стива. Возможно, это были глупые пережитки прошлых поколений, и современные люди будут трепетно хранить что-то типа «облака памяти» или «флэшки памяти», Стив не знал. Коробка была ему по душе. Её можно было открыть и перебрать безделушки, прощупать пальцами, вспоминая то, почему каждая из них тут оказалась. И ведь за каждой вещью тянулась своя история. И вот — у Баки видимо была своя. Мог он взять её вместе с альбомами? Было ли это запрещено?

Вздохнув и не решив эту дилемму, он оставил её там же, сверху на альбомах, и, зажав подмышкой свой скетчбук, вытащил всё на свет божий, выключая после себя свет и прикрывая дверь. Если будет нельзя, Баки просто так и скажет. И Стив поймёт. Не всегда и не с любым человеком есть желание разделить что-то личное из далёкого прошлого. Это нормально.

Он зашёл в комнату Баки, и теперь всё тут заиграло другими красками. И некая старомодность обстановки, и то, как любовно стояли на стеллаже старые пластинки. Пожелтевшая от времени когда-то белая парадная шляпа, венчающая настольную лампу, стала ожившим приветом из прошлого. Наверняка всё это было наследие деда Баки, а может быть, и комната была той спальней, где старик коротал свои последние дни в этом доме. Стив бы одобрил. Он сам бы захотел переселиться в такую однажды. Ведь по сути всё, что остаётся от человека после его ухода — это светлая о нём память. Тут нельзя было подвести. У них в квартире было похожее место, которое про себя Стив называл «алтарь отца». Фото на стене, военные и семейные, с ними, мелкими, рядом с улыбающейся молодой мамой; несколько кубков за соревнования по стрельбе, пара точно воспроизведённых в масштабе игрушечных винтовок. Грамоты и благодарственные письма. Невозможно было пройти мимо и не вспомнить. Это была история их семьи. Он устроился на ворсистом ковре у изножия кровати. Разложил альбомы и чуть в стороне оставил жестяную красную коробку. Он обещал Баки, но не удержался — открыл ближайший альбом наобум и замер: на него смотрел темноволосый малыш лет четырёх с красивыми прозрачными глазами. Фото было чёрно-белое и сильно ретушированное, чуть пожелтевшее по краям. В малыше от нынешнего Баки было не больше половины: цвет волос, длинные темные ресницы и ямочка на подбородке. В остальном же… слишком мягкий, детский овал лица, чистый взгляд, ямочки на пухлых щеках. Он ещё не знал, что ему предстоит пережить и выглядел как случайно залетевший на землю ангел. Стив услышал шлёпанье босых ног по полу и тихонько закрыл страницу.

— Ну как ты тут? Смотрю, всё готово? Кажется, мне нужно выпить, — Баки, уже в мягких штанах на голое тело и чуть вытянутой майке, вздохнул и грузно опустился рядом сразу в турецкую позу, словно Стив не знал, что тот может сделать это же текуче и беззвучно, как дикое животное или гимнаст.

— Я вытащил альбомы и… это, — Стив кивнул в сторону коробочки. — Она стояла сверху. Ничего?

Баки ненадолго замер взглядом на красной жести и словно задумался, но на губах его гуляла улыбка.

— Твои аппетиты растут не по дням, а по часам, — фыркнул Баки.

— Я не настаиваю, — просто пожал плечами Стив. — Я пойму, если ты не захочешь её открывать.

— Мы откроем её, но сначала альбомы, хорошо? Ну, поехали. Смотри… Эта завёрнутая в пеленку личинка — я. Не думаю, что особо отличался от других миллионов новорожденных, родившихся в том марте. Разве что орал громко, мать рассказывала. Так, ладно. Это Бекка…

Баки листал забавно и комментировал еще забавнее — порой Стив не знал, на что ему смотреть — на фото, где происходит хулиганство, или на самого Баки, который светится, вспоминая этот момент. Если бы мог, он бы разорвался надвое.

И правда, дед его, крепкий мужчина явной итальянской наружности, был почти на каждом фото, где Баки был старше шести. Он нянчился с ним, как со своим ребёнком и не пропускал ни одного происшествия в жизни внука. Чему Баки, судя по фото, был несказанно рад. Да и сам дед выглядел очень счастливым. Во втором альбоме, потоньше, было меньше Баки, зато больше Бекки, его сестры, и общих фото с родителями и родственниками, которые Баки комментировал вяло и старался скорее пролистать. Стив не мог винить его.

Наконец, они отложили альбомы в сторону, и Баки поставил между ними красную коробку из жести.

— Я не открывал её как и альбомы чёрт знает сколько лет, — признался Баки. — Я даже уже не очень хорошо помню, что там может лежать. Так что если там вдруг список телефонов всех свободных геев Бронкса, я не виноват. Мне бы это всё равно не пригодилось — знаешь, мне нужно видеть человека вживую. А вот Клинт что-то подобное подсунуть мог.

Стив улыбнулся и закусил губу в ожидании. Баки взялся пальцами за крышку, но не торопился её снимать.

— Ну, давай уже, — попросил Стив в нетерпении.

Баки с легким щелчком снял и отложил крышку на ковёр в сторону. Сверху лежала книжица с красной звездой посередине — Стив помнил похожую смутно из недавней лекции по общей истории о Социализме и Холодной войне. Он ничего не понял, а Баки громко фыркнул, словно чихнул.

— Вообще про него забыл, — сказал он, доставая книжицу осторожно, как если бы она кусалась. — Мой дневник. Ничего особенного, обычная пошлая дребедень. Я вёл его в школе, а после забросил. И снова продолжил уже после смерти деда в армии… — Баки отложил дневник в сторону, не открывая. Стив приподнялся, заглядывая Баки под руку. В коробке лежало не так уж много всего. Несколько фото, медаль и пластинки железа на цепочке, которые Стив сразу опознал и потянулся рукой, надеясь, что Баки не будет против.

— Твои жетоны? — уточнил он, а потом и сам прочитал, проследил и пригладил каждую букву пальцами: «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1980 год 6 марта, I+ группа крови». Стив с удовольствием отметил, что у них с Баки одна группа крови. Это было здорово и почему-то теплом прошлось внутри.

— Да. Решил оставить на память эти побрякушки. Знаешь, для снайпера, скрывающегося в лёжке по десять часов кряду, а то и больше, они всегда слишком громко звенели.

Стив улыбнулся. Жетоны уже грелись в его кулаке и были тише воды ниже травы. Выпускать их из рук не хотелось. А Баки достал первое фото. Его лицо озарило странное выражение. Сначала он сощурился, пристально вглядываясь в лица, а потом всё же улыбнулся.

— С командиром. Этот мудак меня вытащил после подрыва, хотя потом я узнал, что искать меня не хотели. Думали, искать уже нечего. Брок там такого кипишу навёл, до сих пор поминают в штабе недобрым словом. Хороший мужик.

Мужик оказался брутальным тяжёловесным солдатом с вычурной для военного модной причёской и хищным взглядом прищуренных глаз. В губах он держал то ли сигарету, то ли просто палочку — Стив не разглядел. Зато разглядел, как вольно и как-то панибратски даже тот обнимает Баки за плечо. А Баки… был таким красивым в своём ежедневном камуфляже и с винтовкой в руках, что Стив едва слюной не подавился. Молодой, чисто выбритый, с короткими волосами. И глаза, и улыбка светились жизнью. Жадным желанием делать то, что любишь, и быть в этом лучшим.

— Хм, — Баки уже вытащил другое фото и хотел было отложить его в сторону, но Стив мягко взял его из рук и стал рассматривать. Дыхание спёрло на миг, по коже прошлась неприятная волна мурашек. На фото был Баки и другой парень — взяты крупно, лица прижаты друг к другу щеками. Улыбаются и выглядят совершенно…

— Это Клинт? — спросил Стив мягко, удушая поднявшееся внутри гадкое чувство на корню. — Выглядите счастливыми.

Баки безэмоционально снова взял фото, зажал между пальцев и внимательно всмотрелся в лица. Красивые, подходящие друг другу парни. Наверняка обнимающиеся за талию или даже за что пониже — в кадре этого все равно не видно.

— Пожалуй, мы были. В начале. Но потом осознание того, насколько наши взгляды на каждую мелочь разнятся, начало бесить. И меня и его, уж насколько Клинт спокойный и неконфликтный человек. Мы разошлись вовремя, все в порядке. Мы до сих пор дружим и у нас нет желания прыгнуть друг к другу в койку. Это был забавный период анатомических атласов на моем кухонном столе. Нет, спасибо.

— А краски и карандаши?

Баки перевел взгляд на него, а Стив дал себе мысленную затрещину — все же не удержался.

— Что? — Баки или на самом деле не понял, или хотел, чтобы Стив сам озвучил вопрос.

— Ну, я художник. И, знаешь, мало ли. Ты имеешь что-то против моих карандашей на твоём столе? Лучше бы нам решить это сразу, на берегу.

Баки округлил глаза, а потом фыркнул и произнес: «Боже…» Но в этот момент Стив уже повалил его на спину, тут же устраиваясь сверху, прижимая Баки своим маленьким смешным телом все в той же единственной рубашке, впиваясь пальцами в запястья.

— Это вообще ни разу не смешно, — прошипел Стив и поцеловал посмеивающегося Баки в приоткрытый рот. Грубовато, намеренно жарко вламываясь между губами языком, чтобы попробовать чуть шершавый язык и сладковатую слюну, отдающую горьким кофе и едва заметно — спермой. Дикий коктейль. Он кусал его губы то ласково, то грубо, зализывал их, наслаждаясь тем, как Баки, раскинувшийся под ним, просто позволяет все это делать с собой, прищуря глаза и хитро глядя из-под длинных своих ресниц. С наслаждением же отлавливая затуманенным сознанием момент, как руки Баки оживают, и он вминает в себя так крепко, что невозможно вздохнуть. И начинает целовать в ответ, жадно, мокро, приподнимая бедра навстречу и ища хотя бы лёгкого давления, ища член Стива напротив.

— Стив, — прошептал он между поцелуями, когда оторвался на несколько секунд и уставился в глаза — то ли мальчик с фото, то ли снайпер-убийца. — Стив… Даже если ты устроишь в гостиной свой цех живописи, я не думаю, что буду против. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты рисуешь. Мне все в тебе нравится. Даже то, за что объективно нужно бы драть до наступления нежного возраста.

Стив понял, что ползущие вверх уголки губ удержать невозможно. Он был так счастлив слышать это.

— Это значит, и скетчбуки тоже? И пятна от растворителя не помеха? Правда? Обещаешь?

Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал в ответ, и Стива опалило то, чего он почти не замечал раньше — глаза его словно светились изнутри, становясь светлее и прозрачнее в этот момент. И уж точно не были холодными.

— Умерь аппетиты, — выдал он почти строго и прижал Стива теснее, выдыхая в губы. — Некуда торопиться.

Они целовались все утро, перебрались с пола на диван и позже продолжили на кухне у столешницы рядом с плитой. Губы у Стива болели и были зацелованы до состояния потери чувствительности. И все же те слова Баки засели в голове напрочь. «Некуда торопиться»… И ведь так и есть. У них всё впереди. Каждую деталь, каждый штрих ещё только предстоит нанести. Вместе.


	39. Chapter 39

Первым делом, что Стив сделал с утра в понедельник в колледже, был самоотверженный — почти как в логово голодного льва — поход в кабинет, где обычно сидели за своими компьютерами кураторы для дипломных работ выпускников. Он нашёл глазами Хелен и, по тому, как она быстро скосила на него глаза и тут же невозмутимо, словно не узнала, вернулась к какому-то документу у себя на экране, Стив понял — он и правда попал. Он задержал тему своей дипломной работы почти на неделю. Хелен звонила ему, но он просто не смог взять трубку — потому что знал, как сильно она сердится, и не был в состоянии это слышать, и потому что у него ничего не было для неё. До вчерашнего дня. А теперь…

Стив вздохнул, готовясь к долгим ритуальным танцам вокруг Хелен. Он был виноват, он вредный говнюк и знал это, как и то, что Хелен имеет полное право устроить ему кучу проблем с дипломом — и чего, он надеялся, не сделает. В симпатичном маленьком бумажном пакете в его руке ждали своего часа плавающие ароматические свечи с апельсиновой цедрой и большая упаковка «Рафаэлло» — не самое дорогое, что мог купить Стив в маркете, но это было то, от чего Хелен откровенно пищала. Он был свидетель, как однажды девушка умяла всю упаковку конфет сама под одну единственную кружку чая, и… решил об этом никому не распространяться. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что сколько он её знал, Хелен перманентно сидела то на одной модной диете, то на другой. Нервно поправив свой начёс, Стив автоматическим жестом подтолкнул пальцем наносник очков на переносице повыше и отправился к компьютеру Хелен, стоявшему в самом дальнем углу. Дольше тянешь — больнее будет, Стив помнил. Поэтому смело подошёл, и…

— Стив Роджерс, ты в опале. Ты страшно проштрафился, и я даже не хочу с тобой говорить, — монотонно объявила ему Хелен, не отвлекаясь от чтения документа на мониторе. — Ты должен был отдать мне эссе неделю назад, — добавила она чуть погодя, на секунду нахмурив носик. — И мне страшно влетело в пятницу на собрании из-за тебя. Ты единственный, кто не сдал.

Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт… Стив беззвучно медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, и поставил на стол пакет с подношениями. Аккуратно пододвинул его пальцем прямо под нос Хелен, и та чувствительно повела ноздрями: она обожала запах апельсинов.

— Серьёзно? — спросила она, наконец, встречаясь взглядами, после того, как быстро заглянула в пакет. — Пачка «Рафаэлло» и ароматизированные свечи за такую подставу? Ну, хотела бы я пошутить, куда ты можешь употребить свечки, но это будет непедагогично.

— Это только аванс, — быстро оценил ситуацию Стив. — Серьёзно, Хел, пожалуйста, ну прости меня. Я всё тебе принёс, всё-всё, я полночи писал эссе, когда определился с темой. У меня всё готово, и это будет бомба, я обещаю тебе. Просто… ну хоть одним глазком посмотри, тебе понравится моя идея.

Снова отвернувшись к монитору, Хелен тяжело вздохнула — и вдруг вскинула руку в приказном-ожидающем жесте.

— Эссе.

Стив заторопился, снял с плеча этюдник и, тихо чертыхаясь, достал из сумки аккуратную папочку с тремя листами эссе. Давно его так не накрывало вдохновением. Даже когда выписал всё, что хотел, он долго не мог заснуть, чувствуя этот творческий огонь внутри груди. Его просто распирало от желания действовать, и он еле-еле договорился сам с собой чтобы немного поспать. Баки просочился в него, влез под кожу, смешался с кровью и теперь будоражил что-то внутри, словно в вены Стиву сыпанули свежего пряного перца. Всё вокруг стало ярче и насыщеннее для глаза, пальцы зудели без карандаша и кисти, и Стив был несказанно счастлив тому, что полугодие заканчивается — и он сможет посвятить всего себя диплому. Это будет невероятно. Особенно сейчас, когда он точно — ну, почти точно, ещё было время выбрать лучшую позу и свет, — знал, чего он хочет. Как хочет. И был уверен, что подаст это как никто другой вкусно. Так, что картину захочется облизывать взглядом, утопая в каждой детали.

— Хм-м, — протянула Хелен, успевшая пробежаться по эссе глазами по диагонали листа. — Неплохо. Свежо. Эпатажно. В твоём духе, Роджерс. А… эскизы есть? Наброски? Хоть что-то, чтобы иметь…

Стив почувствовал, как кровь ударяет в уши и шею. Он думал о том, что должен будет показать свои карандашные наброски. Но… только сейчас понял вдруг, что это был Баки. И он, вообще-то, тут работал. Нормально ли это?

К чёрту. Хелен он не только мог, но и должен был предъявить плоды своих усилий. Она подскажет, что делать дальше.

Сжав губы, он расстегнул плотную прорезиненную молнию на этюднике и достал несколько небольших листов разного размера. Вчера он много чего успел. И хотя Баки прекрасно позировал, в один прекрасный момент ему надоело, и он сказал, что согласен брать оплату за свой труд натурой. Стив тогда был страшно возмущён — но Баки просто сдёрнул его со стула и усадил к себе на колени, как был голый, и властно нажал раскрытой тяжёлой ладонью на шею сзади, опуская к своим губам, и… после Стив уже не вернулся к рисованию. Было не до этого.

Хелен смотрела на эскизы долго. Слишком долго, по мнению Стива. Её бровь замерла в чуть приподнятом изгибе, а по выражению глаз Стив не рискнул бы предположить, что творилось в её голове.

— М-м… — протянула она негромко и бархатно, складывая зарисовки в стопку и почему-то оставляя её у себя на коленях, прямо на узкой юбке-футляре чуть ниже колена. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это будет не просто картина, которую ты принесёшь аттестационной комиссии тет-а-тет? Это будет большое публичное мероприятие. И… ты готов к этому?

— К чему? — не понял Стив, хмурясь и чувствуя, как от нервного напряжения потеют ладони.

— Ну-у, — Хелен смотрела на него в задумчивости, подбирая слова. — К публичному каминг-ауту? К тому, что обязательно найдутся люди, которые будут говорить об этом, — она трепетно погладила изнанку работ кончиками пальцев, — плохие, мерзкие, быть может, вещи. Это не просто рисунки, Стив. Я ведь понимаю, вижу: это кое-что очень личное, сокровенное. И дело вовсе не в обнажённом детально прорисованном члене, — добавила она негромко и тут же стрельнула глазами на ближайшего своего сослуживца, который что-то остервенело печатал на клавиатуре. Тот не обратил никакого внимания на её слова.

И понимание вдруг обрушилось на Стива — несло оно не облегчение, а нагнетание, как когда в костёр поддувает ветерок, и бывшее спокойным пламя взвивается до небес. Выходит, она прочитала его как открытую книгу по наброскам?

В первую секунду понимания он разъярился, а во вторую сник. Он уже успел подставить Хелен тогда, когда не сдал эссе вовремя. Возможно, её даже лишат премии за это. А она сейчас… Она поддерживала его? Беспокоилась? Не смеялась, не бубнила и не отчитывала. Она пыталась позаботиться о нём, или, может, о его сердце или чувствах? Стив не знал наверняка. И чувствовал, что был не в том положении, чтобы не принять эту заботу. Ко всему, он на самом деле был уверен в своей идее. Он хотел сделать это. Хотел нарисовать свою любовь к Баки и выставить её в общей зале с другими дипломными работами. Пускай смотрят. Пускай думают. Пускай вдохновляются. Пускай злословят. В этом и есть смысл искусства.

Он чувствовал каким-то самым потайным и самым нежным кусочком своей души, спрятанным очень-очень далеко… Чувствовал, что если он не нарисует это сейчас, рано или поздно это просто порвёт его на части.

Он не был первопроходцем в своём порыве. Тысячи художников до него рисовали тех, в кого были влюблены, и дело было не только в том, что их возлюбленные чаще остальных моделей бывали в доступе — хотя и это немаловажно. Дело было в том, что просто невозможно было думать и рисовать что-то другое. Физически больно и неправильно ощущалась теперь работа над портретом Говарда — как инородное тело, мошка, попавшая в глаз и не собирающаяся его покидать. Жить с этим можно, но сколько дискомфорта? Он был поистине счастлив, что успел накидать всю натуру и даже наложил основные тона в крайнюю их встречу. Он, конечно, доведёт дело до конца — это просто работа и ему нужны деньги. Но уже сейчас он прекрасно понимал, как сильно это отличалось от вдохновенного вырисовывания Баки. Как костыль или протез, который никогда не заменит родную здоровую конечность. Но он был должен — и сделает. Разве что высасывать рабочее вдохновение из пальца, когда в голове был только Баки и тысячи вариантов, как его можно поставить и в каком месте, представлялось теперь проблемой. Это подобно неостановимому диафильму в голове мелькало под веками, едва он пытался прикрыть глаза. Баки словно отравил его собой тем воскресным утром. Приворожил чёртовым кофе, подсадил на свою наготу. Стив до этого момента и понятия не имел, насколько же это важно для него. Насколько он жаден до таких вот откровенных моментов. Ведь прежде Баки никогда не оставался полностью обнажённым для него. Это было как признание собственной уязвимости и громкое, но не высказанное ни словом доверие. Порыв, дело, энергия действия во плоти — как и сам Баки, как его движения или речь. То, как именно он смотрел на вещи и жил.

И это сводило Стива и его творческий мозг художника с ума. Всё остальное отодвинулось на второй план и казалось если и не бессмысленным, то как минимум спорным и некстати съедающим его драгоценное время. Время, в которое он мог бы рисовать Баки. Зарисовывать, скетчить, набрасывать этюды для подготовки к основной картине. Она должна была быть большая, почти с самого Стива — так он решил. Он хотел этого. Он собирался создать своё первое масляное полотно.

— Если честно, я пока не думал об этом, — негромко ответил Стив, когда понял, что Хелен всё так же ждёт его ответа, а молчание затянулось. — Мне важно осуществить эту идею, иначе она просто взорвёт мне мозг. Я знаю, что это будет эротика на грани порно. Я знаю, что тебе придётся похлопотать, чтобы доказать вес эстетической и творческой составляющей моей идеи, чтобы её вообще пропустили. Но я уверен — оно будет того стоить. Я уже… хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, но я уже смутно вижу её. Просто вижу, какой она должна быть. Я успею нарисовать, я обещаю. Остальное… этическая сторона, как ты сказала, — не имеет подавляющего значения. Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, но я не слишком волнуюсь об этом. Очень много времени прошло, пока я боялся каждого кривого взгляда или едкого слова в свой адрес. Это уже позади. Мне не важно, что именно будут говорить. Потому что я уверен, ни один человек, увидевший полотно, не останется безучастным. И, собственно, разве не в этом смысл искусства?

— То есть, ты все решил, и я могу отнести это на подтверждение к ректору? Ты не дашь задний ход в самый последний момент? Это будет ужасно. В смысле, ужасно много мороки для меня и для тебя, — обрисовала Хелен, внимательно на него глядя.

— Я уверен.

— Окей, — Хелен улыбнулась, взяла лист с эссе и почему-то прихватила скетчи с собой. — Я должна буду показать ему это, если ты не против.

Стив кивнул головой и робко улыбнулся, сжимая в кулаке широкую лямку от этюдника.

— Тогда я побежала. Только пожалуйста, не думай ни о чём плохом, — сказала она. — Всё будет хорошо. Слово скаута.

Стив весь оставшийся день чувствовал себя как в трансе. И несмотря на некоторую заторможенность сознания, когда уже наворотил дел и пути назад нет, ему казалось, что за ним следует луч софита, и все педагоги смотрят на него и едва ли не показывают пальцем, потому что: это он, тот самый, перепутавший обнажённую натуру с порнокартинами из специализированных изданий. И Стив на самом деле подобрал много слов, которые сказал бы, ткни кто в него пальцем на самом деле. Но, слава богу, ему не пришлось.

Как ни странно, никто не задевал его ни словом, ни делом, ни взглядом, из чего Стив заключил, что или педагоги у них отлично вышколены и лояльны, либо Хелен всё же смогла удержать язык за зубами, не рассказывая никому кроме ректора об эпатажном проекте. Откуда-то возникла мысль вообще сделать его дипломную работу секретом и всеобщим сюрпризом до самого дня выставки. Кажется, колледж имел подобную практику с некоторыми проектами раньше. Стив прекрасно осознавал, что намеренное создание таинственного ореола вокруг его темы и картины только добавят интереса у публики. Ему это было на руку. Всё же, идея раздуть флер ещё ненарисованной картины ему нравилась на порядок больше, чем корчить из себя непонятно кого на постоянной основе в надежде подогреть интерес к собственному творчеству.

Вечером понедельника, когда он, вымотанный думами, готовился в пустом кабинете для натуры к сеансу с Говардом, к нему неожиданно нагрянул Баки. Без звонка и предупреждения, словно закрепляя своё право на недавно отвоёванную территорию — и Стив бы соврал, скажи он, что не почувствовал этот приятный горячо набухающий ком сначала внутри груди, а затем внизу живота, когда Баки вместо приветствия подошёл со спины, обнял и развернул к себе, не выпуская из кольца рук, чтобы глубоко, влажно и одуряюще медленно проникнуть языком в его рот. Это простое действие выдуло из головы Стива все лишние мысли и тревоги насчёт того, «как же он теперь будет рисовать Говарда». Очень просто — сядет и будет рисовать. А вот творить нечто за гранью обычной своей работы он будет позже, с Баки. Возможно, с перерывами на секс или просто долгие поцелуи, от которых у Стива напрочь отнимались ноги и способность хоть как-то мыслить. Он буквально превращался в тело, способное только хотеть до мутной пелены перед глазами, искать губы губами, дрожать, стонать и подаваться на прикосновения всем собой. Баки просто пришёл — и сделал это. Напомнил, кто есть кто и почему Стив вообще не должен волноваться на этот счёт. Они расцепились с влажным звуком за миг до того, как в аудиторию завернул Говард и, подняв глаза от айфона в руке, резко тормознул на пороге.

— Оу, я не помешал? — поинтересовался он. — Дверь была открыта.

— Всё в порядке, — кое-как приходя в состояние говорить и думать, ответил Стив. Баки словно даже не заметил Говарда — только смотрел на Стива сверху вниз своим распаляющим голодным взглядом и чуть поглаживал большим пальцем кожу сразу под скулой — нежно, требовательно, держа всю свою большую шершавую ладонь на шее Стива — когда только успел? — Сейчас начнём, хорошо?

Говард прочистил горло и, поняв, что на него никто особо не обращает внимания, молча скрылся за расставленной ширмой.

— Я не буду раздеваться при посторонних, — донеслось оттуда с вызовом, и Стив почувствовал в голосе нотки не то недовольства, не то ревности: Говард по природе своей был полигамен, при этом требуя к себе особенного индивидуального внимания от любого, с кем он общался. Это было даже забавно.

— Он уже уходит, — отозвался Стив негромко, чувствуя, как его снова затягивает в потемневшие серые глаза Баки. И мозолистые пальцы, ласково трогающие под скулой, никак не помогали разорвать эту вязь. — Ты ведь уходишь? — спросил он совсем тихо, ощущая, что колени почти превратились в желе.

— А ты этого хочешь? — негромко пророкотал Баки.

Стив тяжело вздохнул — и проявил волю. Отвёл взгляд и, ласково и тихо коснувшись губ Баки своими, отстранил его. Совсем немного, однако стало на порядок легче соображать и даже дышать. Словно Баки сам по себе источал что-то сладостно-токсичное, а Стив был бы и рад набирать полные лёгкие с каждым вдохом.

— Ты знаешь, что нет, — выговорил он едва слышно, снова облизывая губы и неотрывно следя за губами Баки. — Но я должен работать.

Баки шумно выдохнул и тоже немного отстранился. И спокойно, ласково улыбнулся, словно что-то выключая внутри себя, успокаивая и одергивая — отчего накрывающая Стива удушливая волна желания отступила, превращаясь в ровное нежное тепло.

— Я знаю, малыш, все хорошо. Встретимся завтра за обедом?

— Да, — Стив пересилил себя и встряхнулся, отвлекаясь от жара, которым горели щеки, уши и шея. Он посмотрел Баки в глаза с улыбкой. — Да, конечно.

Баки потрепал его по волосам, портя идеальную прическу, жарко шепнул на ухо «до завтра» и ушел, оставляя после себя едва уловимый и уже такой родной аромат своего парфюма, чуть поблекшего и смешавшегося с запахом самого Баки. Создавая тот самый флёр, от которого у Стива мутилось в голове и потели ладони.

Стив закрыл за ним дверь на ключ и постоял немного, прислонившись лбом к тёплому дереву двери. Это ожидаемо не принесло никакого облегчения, но он хотя бы выровнял дыхание и почувствовал, как сконцентрированное внизу живота напряжение медленно расползается обратно по всему телу. Прошло чуть больше месяца — и он ушёл во всё это с головой настолько, что даже не подумал отметить это, — и вот он, совершенно, по уши влюблённый. Подумать только, а ведь раньше он никогда не сказал бы про себя «сверхчувствительный» «нежный» или «ненасытный».

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Говард из-за спины. И присвистнул, когда Стив обернулся. — Обалдеть. Он из тебя просто верёвки вьёт.

Стив глухо фыркнул и достал из рюкзака, обвешанного значками, бутылку с водой, жадно отпил.

— Вообще не собираюсь обсуждать это. Это никого не касается, — сказал он твёрдо, закручивая крышку. — Работаем?

Говард кивнул, скидывая с себя халат и беря в руки красивую керамическую кружку. Он подошёл к окну, устроился в нужной позе и вдруг улыбнулся тепло и чуть меланхолично:

— Если честно, это здорово. Ну, что кто-то является ключом к другому человеку. Ты всегда казался мне интересным и каким-то колючим, как настоящий кактус. Но однажды кактус выпускает длинный цветонос и цветёт совершенно потрясающим цветком — как ты сейчас. Знаешь, если бы я мог предположить это тогда, думаю, я бы не отстал так просто…

— Ох уж, — тихо перебил его Стив, пряча ухмылку на губах, пока намешивал белила к лазурному синему. — Могу напомнить тебе. Ты сказал, что слишком много геморроя окучивать девственника, помнишь? И что, как правило, результат того не стоит. Не вижу смысла говорить об этом. Тем более, чувак. Не смей забывать о Пегги. Тебе с ней повезло чертовски. И если ты упустишь ее, уверен, больше никогда не найдёшь кого-то подобного. Она потрясающая. Нет смысла ни в одной другой связи, если у тебя есть такой человек как она рядом, готовый любить и прощать тебя. Если бы ты посмотрел хоть немного глубже… — Стив вздохнул, и улыбка слетела с его губ, делая выражение лица печальным. — Говард, неужели ты до сих пор думаешь, что её рядом с тобой держит только сговор ваших родителей? Это важная часть, я думаю, но она не перевесит для Пегги никогда. Она же такая… талантливая, честолюбивая, упрямая. Если бы она не любила тебя такого вместе с твоими тараканами и совершенно непонятным мне желанием трахать всё что движется… она бы давно ушла. Она бы не стала терпеть. И я думаю, что она терпит только потому, что ждёт.

Говард стоял и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и с чуть приоткрытым ртом.

— Чего? — спросил он больше на автомате, и Стив снова улыбнулся. Почесал пальцем подбородок и сделал вид что глубоко задумался:

— Того, что до тебя дойдёт это, наконец? Уважения к своим чувствам? — предположил он и замолчал, рассматривая то, как в глубине глаз Говарда что-то происходит. Это было на самом деле неожиданно. Он просто сказал наконец то, что думал без какой-либо оглядки на то, нормально ли вываливать свои мысли на человека и прав ли он вообще в своих оценках ситуации. Обидит ли это Говарда и как вообще аукнется на их совместных проектах. Никто и никогда, Стив предполагал, не был здесь в колледже достаточно откровенен с наследником Старка. Все имели свои резоны и никто не видел смысла ковать правду-матку. Почти каждый, кто общался с Говардом, очень быстро учился обтекать все острые углы и нежелательные темы в разговорах с ним. Только не Пегги. И теперь ещё он — просто взял — и сказал. На секунду Стиву стало дико страшно. Потому что вид у Говарда был несколько растерянный. А Стив прекрасно знал эту часть натуры богатых и знаменитых — они терпеть не могли, когда их слабость приоткрывалась чужому глазу.

Вдруг Говард отмер и, молча поставив кружку на подоконник, отправился за ширму. Стиву стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Прости, сегодня работать не будем. Настрой ушёл, — проговорил он оттуда безэмоционально, шурша одеждой, пока Стив замер с палитрой в одной руке и с вымазанной в оттенке кистью в другой. В его голове звучало только: «Блядь — блядь — блядь блядь — блядь, Роджерс, кто тебя просил высказывать своё ценное мнение именно сейчас? Теперь всё катится к херам собачьим, молодец, проявил честность». И не то чтобы Стив хотел всё вернуть, изменить или даже извиниться. Просто было немного обидно — и за незаконченную картину в том числе. Пускай она не вызывала в нём дикого трепета или вдохновенного восторга, всё же это был хороший опыт, честный труд и искреннее желание нарисовать что-то качественное и стоящее. Он подумал мимолётно, что всё равно допишет её по памяти и отдаст Говарду вовремя. Так будет правильно.

— До пятницы? — Говард вышел из-за ширмы, поправляя воротник своего пижонского пальто. И Стив понял, что так и сидел, замерев, с кистью в руке. С неё давно сорвалась бело-голубая капля и упала на его синие джинсы, украшая их симпатичной кляксой. Говард неуверенно фыркнул: — Так и будешь сидеть? Не переживай, я не отзываю заказ. И деньги свои ты уже отработал, вот оставшаяся сумма, — он вытащил банкноты и положил на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, оказавшуюся пустым мольбертом. — Я просто хочу побыть один сейчас. Прогуляюсь… Бывай, Стиви.

И он ушёл, какой-то растрёпанный изнутри, если можно так написать о том, как чувствуешь другого человека. Стив вздохнул и всё же наклонился поближе к картине, делая несколько мазков там, где он был точно уверен в оттенке. Он отлично запоминал натуру, благодаря чему мог дорисовывать дома то, что не успел во время пар. Он просто какое-то время видел это внутри своей головы так отчётливо, что не испытывал ни толики сомнений насчёт теней, полутеней и оттенков. Со временем картинка блекла и стиралась, но ему всегда хватало этих нескольких часов своей отличной зрительной памяти. И он решил всё же добить основу там, где был в себе уверен. Он испытывал смешанные чувства по поводу того, что только что произошло, и думать об этом не хотелось. А рисование отлично отвлекало его от ненужных мыслей. Единственным вольным дополнением стало то, что он не мог остановить — рука сама собой чуть подправила наклон головы, превращая прямой мечтательный взгляд в чуть задумчивый, прикрытый ресницами. И Стив перенёс из своей головы на холст то медленное прогрызающее осознание, что отразилось в зрачках Говарда. Стив знал это чувство. Никогда не страшно потерять то, что считаешь заведомо своим. И страшно до безумия хотя бы представить эту потерю. Это ударяет чётко под дых, выбивая воздух из лёгких. И Стив помнил, что понял это однажды давно, ещё в детстве. Просто лежал в кровати, всё не мог заснуть и подумал вдруг — впервые — что отец на самом деле летит в горячую точку утром. И может оттуда не вернуться. Он тогда вскочил и, великовозрастной оболтус, забрался в родительскую кровать со слезами. Он не знал, почему подобные мысли не посещали его раньше: — мать никогда не позволяла своим страхам и тревогам прорваться наружу, всегда провожая отца по окончанию очередной увольнительной тихо и спокойно, словно они увидятся уже вечером и будут месте делать барбекю. Стив не мог понять этого — после собственного осознания возможной потери его колотило. И когда Стив спросил её — много позже, когда так и не смог смириться с её холодностью, как ему казалось, она только пожала плечами и сказала: «Я знала, что выхожу замуж за действующего военного снайпера. У меня было два варианта. Я могла отказать ему сразу, предполагая, что потеряю его в любой из миссий. Что не смогу постоянно психовать и ждать его, не смогу верить. Могла не дать всему этому случиться между нами. Или могла принять таким, какой он есть с его работой и со всеми вытекающими. И не дёргаться больше. Я выбрала нас, Стив, и никогда не жалела об этом». А после она тихо и коротко смеялась и негромко добавляла: «Хотя конечно это я сейчас такая умная. А по факту… когда любишь так сильно, как мы любили друг друга, не думаешь ни о чём. Просто не можешь представить жизни без него и всё. Остальное меркнет и кажется несущественным. Не переживай, он вернётся». И он на самом деле вернулся тогда. И возвращался ещё много раз, и столько же раз снова уезжал. Пока однажды не погиб. Стив вспомнил, что в день, когда мать узнала, не проронила ни слезинки. И Стив отчего-то подумал, что она просто выплакала эти слёзы уже давно. Ещё тогда, возможно, когда только решила согласиться выйти за него замуж.

Стив долго сидел за мольбертом и блуждал в закоулках своей памяти. Пока вдруг не увидел, что вымазал весь приготовленный на палитре оттенок на полотно, а цифры на телефоне стали показывать начало одиннадцатого. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув — и поняв, что словно не дышал всё это время нормально, — он решил собираться домой.

****

— Значит, никаких разговоров? Только передача денег и подписи? — Стив переспрашивал это уже в третий, кажется, раз, но ему просто нравилось слушать, как уверенно и бархатно звучит голос Баки, как он каждым звуком стирает его неуверенность и волнение с лица земли. Его это успокаивало.

— Да, малыш. Мы просто отдадим этому адвокату нужную сумму и подпишем бумаги о том, что мы передаём, а они получают деньги и больше не имеют претензий. Всё. Ты сможешь забыть эту историю. Но я бы советовал не забывать, — Баки глянул на него из-под ресниц и козырька извечной своей бейсболки. — Серьёзно, лучше бы ты помнил о ней каждый раз, как у тебя появляется желание ударить кого-нибудь даже во имя правого дела. Окей?

Стив нервно коротко улыбнулся в ответ и отвернулся. Его ладонь крепко и тепло сжимала широкая ладонь Баки и несмотря на ветер и дурацкую промозглую погоду ему было тепло, хорошо и спокойно. Он чувствовал, как камень вот-вот свалится с его души, и предчувствие это звеняще зудело, то и дело заставляя прибавлять шаг — в то время как Баки его всё время осаживал и просил не торопиться — они вышли заранее и не было никакого смысла приходить раньше назначенного времени.

— Я проверю всё формальности и то, чтобы все реквизиты сторон были правильно заполнены. Иначе я очень разочаруюсь.

Баки шагал рядом с ним, большой, широкоплечий, уверенный и надёжный как скала, и Стива волей-неволей отпускало. Он заранее не завидовал адвокату, если у того вдруг что-то было не в порядке. Он вообще не хотел бы даже теоретически входить в число тех людей, на кого Баки имеет зуб. И дело было не в том, что его парень проявлял агрессию или что-то в этом роде. Просто он видел, насколько последовательным, точным и упёртым он был в достижении своих целей. И Стив мог поклясться, что Баки отлично знал, чего хотел. Этого у него было не отнять.

Поэтому даже просто идя по улице с ним за руку и порой натыкаясь на взгляды — разные взгляды, но чаще всего просто любопытствующие — на них с Баки, он чувствовал, что начинает сиять, как начищенная монета. Он испытывал гордость за своего парня. Даже если принять во внимание, что в жизни он просто стрижёт газоны и убирает снег… каждое его действие по отношению к Стиву и другим людям говорило за него. Обрисовывало его как человека, в которого Стив просто не мог не влюбиться. Он искал эти тяжеловесные, земные качества подсознательно, даже не отдавая себе отчёта, и именно поэтому, думал он теперь, так и не смог серьёзно посмотреть ни на одну девчонку как на партнера или на сексуальный объект. Он просто не смог бы довериться — слишком нуждался в этом ненавязчивом направляющем внимании и руководстве, в заботе, которую Баки дарил ему просто от широты своей души, в том, как он принимал его, Стива, с его тараканами и не пытался подмять под себя, ограничить собственными правилами и взглядами на жизнь. Это было совершенно потрясающе, и Стив настолько дурел от обрушившегося на него чувства, что ему даже становилось откровенно страшно порой. Если сейчас ему так хорошо, то что же будет дальше? Смогут ли они стать ещё ближе? Есть ли у Баки стороны, о которых он ещё не знает и которые будут напрягать его? Будут ли они вместе… — Стив хотел бы сказать «всегда», но даже в мыслях заменил на «долго» — никто не знал. Но сейчас ему было до смешного комфортно и хорошо, и если он и волновался от предстоящей передачи, волнение словно сидело глубоко внутри и не особо показывало нос на улицу.

— Кажется, сюда, — Баки притормозил у небольшого офисного здания на южной окраине Бруклина. Прежде чем прогуляться, они проехали в сабвее пару станций. — Идём?

Стив задрал голову, чтобы посчитать этажи, и насчитал двенадцать. Он держал свою смешную шапку, чтобы она не спала с головы — та была слишком свободной. Он кивнул Баки, и вместе они зашли внутрь.

Пройдя пост охраны, назвав номер офиса и показав высланные и распечатанные приглашения, они поднялись на лифте на седьмой этаж. Здесь по полу стелилась тёмно-бордовая дорожка и из приоткрытых дверей то и дело раздавались телефонные звонки, разговоры, постоянно ходили занятые чем-то своим люди. Наверное, такая картина была в любом более-менее обычном офисе. Баки потащил его куда-то налево, вырывая из оцепенения перед этим мельтешением.

— Нам туда, — просто сказал он. — Офис семьсот семь.

Еще через несколько шагов они остановились перед дверью с табличкой, на которой золотыми буквами на чёрном глянцевом фоне было выведено: «Адвокат Томпсон, нотариус Эйзенштерн». Баки усмехнулся чему-то своему, когда прочитал, и уверенно толкнул дверь. За ней оказалась небольшая уютная приёмная и стол секретаря. Но больше всего Стива удивил ничуть не затёртый молочно-белый диван и в углу рядом с ним — живой ветвистый фикус с гладкими широкими листьями. Под его ветвями на самом деле хотелось устроиться поудобнее и ненадолго перестать думать о чём-либо. И просто посидеть.

— Нам назначено на одиннадцать, — пророкотал Баки в ответ на вежливо-вопросительный взгляд секретаря из-за стола. — Барнс и Роджерс.

Парень с бейджиком кивнул и тут же набрал шефа. Шефов? Стив не знал, поэтому смотрел во все глаза.

— Мистер Томпсон, к вам мистер Барнс и мистер Роджерс. Три минуты? Хорошо, я понял, — он положил трубку и с дежурной легчайшие улыбкой произнёс: — Вас скоро примут. Может, будете чай или кофе?

Стив замотал головой в намерении отказаться, но Баки уверенно сказал:

— Два сладких чёрных кофе, пожалуйста.

И Стив снова был ему очень, очень благодарен. Он пребывал в странном состоянии полусна, когда не до конца понимаешь, насколько реально происходящее. И да, он впервые сидел в офисе частного адвоката и нотариуса. Он видел подобные сцены в фильмах, и от того реальность покрывалась налётом фантастики ещё больше. И только крепкое тёплое бедро Баки и его же шершавые горячие пальцы давали понять, что это не сон.

Они выпили кофе молча, примерно в одном темпе. Стив смотрел на фикус и краем глаз отмечал, когда Баки останавливал на нём взгляд. Наконец, их пригласили зайти.

— Мистер Барнс, мистер Роджерс, доброго дня, присаживайтесь, — им навстречу поднялись мужчины среднего возраста. Один, излучающий респектабельность, с чуть обозначившимися лобными залысинами брюнет и второй, седой, как соль с перцем, кучерявый и невысокий еврей. Видимо, нотариус Эйзенштерн. Их усадили с другой стороны овального стола, и всё замерло, как показалось Стиву — даже пыль перестала летать в воздухе, зависнув недвижно на секунду.

— Итак, — после паузы проговорил мистер Томпсон, открывая чёрную папку в которой лежала подбитая стопочка бумаг, — я снова перечитал ваше дело и проверил условия…

Стив вдруг заметил пристальное внимание седого мужчины. Он с любопытством изогнул бровь и с едва заметной улыбкой спросил тихим, медленно вползающим в сознание голосом:

— Молодой человек, это вы разбили парню нос? — Стив видел краем глаза, в деле помимо бумаг были фото, рентгеновские снимки, медицинские заключения… Они неплохо подготовились. Страшно представить, сколько бы ему светило сидеть, доведи они дело до суда. Стив на самом деле стало жутко. — У меня ощущение, Томми, что это какое-то недоразумение. Ты видел эти кисти? — он указал взглядом на руки Стива. — Ты уверен, что с такими кистями можно разбить кому-то нос?

— Мальчик? — мистер Томпсон отложил ручку на стол и посмотрел на него со всей адвокатской серьёзностью. — Я соблюдаю интересы заказчика. Однако, если ты невино…

И тут Стива прорвало. Он всё время просидел с закушенной губой, страшно волновался и не знал, куда девать свои руки и ноги, как он должен сидеть, куда смотреть, как себя держать вообще. Не знал, что и как должен сказать, пока из него не полилось слово за словом:

— При всём уважении, сэр, это я разбил ему нос. И я не раздумывая сделал бы это снова в похожей ситуации. У меня были на то веские причины. То есть, я, конечно, раскаиваюсь, что не смог донести свою мысль посредством слов и проявил непростительную слабость, приведшую к физическому насилию, и всё же, я умею нести ответственность за свои поступки. Я разукрасил ему лицо и сломал нос. После вашего предложения я много работал и имею на руках нужную сумму, не могли бы мы разобраться с этим поскорее?

Седой мужчина хмыкнул в свои усы, подумал о чём-то и придвинул папку поближе к Баки и Стиву.

— Читайте внимательно. Задавайте вопросы, если они появятся. И не торопитесь. В случае невнимательности после подписывания бумаг шероховатости формулировок будет уже не исправить.

И они сели читать. Скоро у Стива настолько зарябило в глазах от едва понятных умных словосочетаний и безжалостно точных описаний что именно он сделал и как, что его замутило. Он извинился и, прошептав Баки тихое «всё в порядке, я сейчас вернусь», вышел за дверь.

— Извините, можно воды, пожалуйста?

Секретарь, не ожидавший видимо увидеть его так быстро, подхватился немного нервно и принёс ему прохладный стеклянный стакан с водой. А может, Стив на самом деле выглядел не очень.

— Присядете? — участливо предложил секретарь.

И Стив решил ещё немного посидеть рядом с фикусом. Хотя бы пока пьёт воду.

Через какое-то время из-за двери выглянул Баки. И когда нашёл его взглядом в углу кабинета, тревога в его глазах медленно утихла.

— Идём? Я всё перечитал и проверил, всё в порядке. Ты можешь просто подписать, передадим деньги и будем свободны.

Стив кивнул, чувствуя себя плывущим в каком-то киселе. Встал и подошёл к Баки, ненадолго утыкаясь носом в ткань его рубашки.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — тихо спросил Баки сверху, и его голос рокотал где-то в грудной клетке едва слышно.

— Как себе, — без раздумий ответил Стив.

— Тогда просто зайди и подпиши, где нужно. И пойдём отсюда, хорошо?

Стив отстранился, заглядывая в глаза, и кивнул. Баки прикрыл зрачки ресницами, смотря на него как-то по-особенному глубоко. Протянул руку и помог зайти обратно в кабинет, закрывая за ним дверь.

— Что ж, мистер Роджерс, ваш представитель проверил все документы. У него нет претензий к нам. Осталось лишь подписать и заверить передачу денег. У вас наличные? — Стив только кивнул. Томпсон едва заметно по-деловому улыбнулся. Он явно был доволен происходящим. — Вам нужно знать, что соглашение составляется в трёх идентичных экземплярах, по одному для каждой стороны и один для нашего архива дел. Каждый из экземпляров имеет равное значение. Вы можете видеть, что мой клиент уже подписал каждый из них. Дело за вами.

Стив очень хотел просто взять и подписать каждое соглашение в конце, не глядя. Но это было подло, взваливать на Баки ответственность за собственную судьбу. И Стив, перебарывая рассеянность и усмиряя пляшущие буквы силой воли, принялся читать и вникать в суть. Баки, недолго постояв рядом словно в растерянности, наклонился и негромко зашептал, указывая в определённые абзацы пальцем с коротко остриженным округлым ногтем, отмечая самые важные места. И Стив был ему несказанно благодарен за заботу и терпение. И ещё он думал о том, за какие заслуги перед Вселенной ему так чертовски повезло.


	40. Chapter 40

Наташа сидела в их кухне напротив за столом и, то и дело растягивая губы в улыбке, пила горячий чай с ромом. Ещё и подмигивала украдкой. Они замёрзли сегодня по пути домой, и Стиву было очень приятно отчего-то видеть Нат у себя. Она не часто баловала его своими визитами. Хотя он давно сказал, что его дом — её дом. Он по пути от колледжа рассказывал ей, как всего пару дней назад благодаря Баки закончилась история с его обвинением и всеми этими чёртовыми деньгами, и Стиву на самом деле казалось, что с того момента прошла уже целая вечность, и он, как ящерица, давно отрастил себе новый хвост: ощущение обновлённой яркой полноценной жизни буквально захлёстывало его.

Мама рядом у плиты неторопливо помешивала бекон, тушёный с капустой. По старому ирландскому семейному рецепту. Это был знак того, что на неё начала действовать декабрьская непогода, и она тоскует по родным берегам. Впрочем, запах Стиву нравился, он пробуждал аппетит.

— Давно ты к нам не заглядывала, — сказала вдруг мама от плиты и повернулась к ним, мягко улыбаясь. Она уже целую неделю не болела, и Стив искренне надеялся, что зимняя хандра не помешает ей крепче встать на ноги после тяжёлой простуды. Серьёзно, он ничего не имел против ирландских блюд.

— Да, миссис Роджерс, — Наташа снова растянула улыбку и прихлебнула ароматного чая. — Хорошо тут у вас.

— И забыла, что меня нужно называть Сара, — мама укоризненно покачала головой, но было понятно: она больше шутит, чем всерьёз журит.

— Я буду заходить чаще, — клятвенно пообещала Нат и подмигнула. Вот. Что это должно было значить? Стив не выдержал и прыснул, пряча улыбку за своей чашкой. Руки так приятно пекло, что после уличного холода не хотелось её выпускать из озябших пальцев.

— Сейчас будет готово, — мама показала лопаточкой на огромную сковороду на плите. — Поужинаешь с нами?

— О, нет, не в этот раз, Сара, — Стив подумал бы, что она снова отговаривается в шутку, но Нат говорила серьёзно. — Спасибо огромное за приглашение. Я не ем капусту, странная особенность моего желудка. Потом мне становится не очень хорошо.

И она снова подмигнула, когда мама не видела это, и Стив едва не выплюнул свой чай обратно в чашку. Мимика у Наташи Романофф была просто отменной. Говорящей и зажигательной. Когда она не сидела в депрессии, конечно.

— Жаль это слышать. Моя капуста с беконом просто чудо, Стив подтвердит. Тогда… что вы думаете насчёт собраться всем в пятницу? Устроим большой семейный ужин. Я приготовлю коддл. Может быть, ты пригласишь Джеймса? Мы с девочками скучаем по нему, — мама улыбнулась, и по её глазам Стив понял, что это не просто слова вежливости. Не понятно как, но Баки умудрился ей понравиться. Или это просто было то, как Стиву хотелось бы думать? Ужин на самом деле был отличной идеей. Потому что мамин коддл был потрясающим, сытным, горячим и очень ароматным. Настоящее зимнее жаркое на домашних свиных сосисках и беконе, которого мама по давней привычке готовила так много, что есть приходилось несколько дней. Отец очень его любил. Большой семейный ужин — именно то, что было нужно всем им в это серое и зябкое предрождественское межсезонье.

— Я приглашу его, — кивнул Стив. При мысли о Баки — самой такой заурядной мысли — внутри всё теплело, и тепло это медленно поднималось от низа живота к горлу, словно затапливая его костлявое тело и наполняя тяжестью. Они виделись сегодня на обеде в колледже. Баки возился со своей уборочной техникой, что-то у него сломалось и не хотело работать, Стив не вдавался в подробности и не пытался понять, очень уж далёк был от механики. Помнил только, как в подсобном помещении резко пахло машинным маслом, и как ручка отвёртки больно впивалась в задницу, когда Баки решительным движением сдвинул инструменты и усадил его прямо по центру на верстак, а потом поцеловал жёстко, жадно, и Стив, задыхаясь от чувств, отвечал ему. Они целовались изнурительно, сжигающе-долго, чувствуя возбуждение друг друга и ничего с ним не делая, только горячечно дыша и неловко притираясь телами, ловя губами каждый вдох и выдох. Как обещание чего-то большего, что однажды случится — но не сейчас. Стив от этих обещаний уже совершенно с ума сходил. — Я надеюсь, он сможет, — добавил он, когда пауза, судя по всему, затянулась, и Нат пришлось пнуть его под столом по лодыжке.

— Ох, Роджерс, тебе даже говорить ничего не надо, — прошептала она, озорно глядя в глаза, когда у мамы на сковороде что-то громко зашипело. — На твоём лице как на холсте все твои мысли. Грешные, земные мыслишки.

Она фыркнула, потому что Стив говоряще оттопырил средний палец, не выпуская из рук кружку. Такой маленький обмен любезностями, но Стиву от него было очень тепло. Не только телу от доли рома в горячем чае, но и на душе. Если бы мог, он бы собрал всех дорогих ему людей в одном большом доме, в таком месте, где всем будет хорошо. И не отпускал бы никого. Ему только оставалось надеяться, что он так же важен для этих людей, как и они для него. И что они сами не захотят никуда уходить из его жизни.

— Спасибо огромное за чай и печенье, Сара, — Нат отставила пустую кружку и, украдкой показав ему язык, решительно встала. — Вы меня согрели, но мне пора.

— До пятницы, Наташа?

Мама смотрела с вопросом, и Стив никогда не хотел вмешиваться, когда она говорила с кем-то из его друзей. Ему нравилось наблюдать взаимодействие со стороны. Мама всегда была частью его жизни и умудрялась налаживать контакт с его друзьями. Вспоминать об том, что ей на самом деле было важно, было невероятно приятно.

— Да, я буду обязательно. Не знаю, что такое коддл, но я загуглю. Надеюсь, в нём нет капусты. А свинину я люблю в любом виде.

Стив улыбнулся и тоже поднялся из-за стола, чтобы проводить. Они вышли в коридор.

— Стиви, позови потом девочек к столу, — донеслось до него сзади.

Стив помог Наташе облачиться в её жуткое хипстерское пальто и намотать дикой расцветки длинный шарф, с помощью которого из Стива можно было бы сделать кокон — они пробовали, дурачились однажды.

— Увидимся завтра? — спросил Стив и, спохватываясь вдруг: — Тебя проводить? Уже поздно и совсем темно.

— Выключи папочку, — Наташа фыркнула ему в ответ и поправила огненно-рыжие волосы перед зеркалом. — Мне нравится твоя забота. Но, начистоту, образ постоянно думающего о сексе подростка идёт тебе больше. Знаешь, щёки розовеют и глаза горят правильной эмоцией, без всякой там тревоги или переживаний, — и, не дожидаясь, пока Стив вставит свои пару слов, а он очень хотел, Нат добавила: — Всё со мной будет хорошо. У метро встретит Сэм.

Стив выдохнул.

— Могла бы сразу сказать.

— И пропустить весь этот фейерверк эмоций на твоём лице? Ну уж нет. Стиви, может, тебе никто в этом не признавался, но половину всего, что тебе говорят, тебе говорят только для того чтобы посмотреть на твою мимику. Потому что это непередаваемо.

Стив чувствовал, как внутри разгорается огонь праведной ярости. Значит, кто-то тут веселится? Ну, сейчас он ей покажет…

Но Наташа не была бы русской, если бы не знала в точности тот момент, когда пора давать дёру. Это она и сделала. Открыла дверь и, быстро и смазано чмокнув его в нос, вышла в общий холл.

— До завтра! — кинула она и побежала вниз по лестнице. — Я тоже тебя люблю! — донеслось до уже него снизу, чуть искажённое эхом.

— Я ничего такого не говорил, — крикнул он негромко в ответ, думая, что ведёт себя как болван.

— Но подумал, — уверенно парировала Наташа, и фраза донеслась совсем тихо, а после хлопнула дверь внизу, и всё стихло. Только едва слышно гудела лампочка в плафоне на этаже.

Стив фыркнул себе под нос и зашёл в квартиру, тщательно закрыл все замки и зацепил собачку — он готовил свою крепость ко сну. Развернувшись на пятках, он разбежался по длинному коридору и проскользил часть пути до комнаты сестёр по гладкому паркету, как на сноуборде. И только едва не вписавшись в дверь лбом он понял, что до сих пор улыбается как придурок. Мама, сёстры, Наташа, Баки… Закончившаяся тяжба, почти полное отсутствие денег, вылупившаяся тема диплома, грядущие рождественские каникулы… Он чувствовал себя, как щенок, впервые увидевший снег. Хотелось носиться под ним и ловить непонятное белое, пушистое и холодное на язык, пробовать, смаковать и ловить снова. Стив чувствовал, словно у него открылось второе дыхание. Или десятое. Или сто десятое — Стив не считал. Просто радовался жизни изо всех сил.

— Пойдёмте ужинать, не заставляйте маму ждать, — сказал он, заглянув за приоткрытую дверь. — И, пожалуйста, без напоминаний помогите убрать со стола и помыть посуду после. Марго, ты слышишь?

— Да поняла я, поняла, — ответила сестра, откидывая телефон и наушники в сторону. — Идёмте есть. Пахнет так, что я уже слюнями захлёбываюсь.

А Элис уже со смехом просочилась между ним и дверью и убежала на кухню.

Стив очень, очень, очень сильно любил их. Любил их всех.

***

Днём позже они с Наташей шли по улице после колледжа в сторону Старбакса. Дело было в том, что Стив непонятно каким образом утроился туда на вечернюю подработку. Всё случилось само собой: три дня тому назад на двери кофейни он увидел рукописное объявление, что в связи с болезнью сотрудника им требуется помощь на предрождественское время. И Стив в шутку спросил, когда заказывал свой имбирный латте, не подойдёт ли он. И бариста в шутку ответил, что вполне подойдёт. Если он знает, с какой стороны подходить к кофейной машине. А Стив знал. У него был небольшой опыт подобных подработок ещё на первом курсе. Но он никогда не думал даже, что однажды окажется за стойкой этого Старбакса и будет так же вежливо улыбаться и спрашивать чужие имена, чтобы вывести их на кружках — до сих пор Стив видел в этом определённый важный ритуал и старался использовать шрифт под стать человеку — как художник он имел на это право, если успевал всё остальное. Серьёзно, хоть умом он и понимал, что Старбакс суть то же самое, что любая кафешка дальше или выше по улице с плюс-минус тем же набором условий и обязанностей, но вот в душе… В душе это ощущалось как особенное место, святая святых, на которую он даже мысленно не посягал. И вот, что-то сдвинулось в его голове сейчас, не иначе, раз он набрался смелости хотя бы в шутку поинтересоваться. Он давно уже не подрабатывал в сфере обслуживания, потому что работа в кафе была настоящими девятью кругами ада для несведущих. Обычно он набирал себе разных отрисовок: это было спокойнее, медитативнее и в привычной домашней обстановке. Но вот же странность. Ему было очень, очень по-душе окунуться сейчас в этот сумасшедший мир кофейного закулисья. Быть среди людей — таких же как он молодых раздолбаев, изо всех сил пытающихся выглядеть представительно в строгих длинных чёрных фартуках барист. Ему нравилось это, словно он долго-долго брёл по пустынному глухому лесу, и вдруг упал в реку с бурным течением и порогами. И даже, быть может, небольшими водопадами — о, этот несравненный вечер вторника, когда он только приступил к своей первой смене. Думал, со стыда сгорит. Новое окружение бодрило, и тем больше Стиву нравилось, что он чётко осознавал — это ненадолго. До Рождества, потом ещё во время каникул, а после Нового Года он должен будет вернуть место постоянному сотруднику. Сотруднице. Девушка свалилась с ангиной и температурой. Не мудрено, такие ветра дули все выходные.

— Опять думаешь о сексе? — тихо, с привычной иронией спросила Нат, крепче нырнув рукой под локоть.

— Пф-ф, — Стив не смог удержаться от улыбки. — Если бы. Вспоминаю, в какой последовательности заправлять эту чёртову кофемашину. Иногда мне кажется, что я уже ас в этом. Но иногда я думаю, что снова всё забыл и перепутаю первый заказ. Нет, серьёзно, я понимаю, что я только стажёр, но страшно не хочется портачить. Ты знаешь, я…

— О, да. Я знаю, — Наташа улыбнулась. — Ты у нас перфекционист.

— Чем горжусь, — Стив вздёрнул свой острый длинный нос.

— Чем ты ещё гордишься помимо этого? — прищурилась Наташа.

Вопрос был с издёвкой, но Стив всерьёз задумался. Чем ещё? Да вот хотя бы…

— Вчера я досидел до половины четвёртого ночи, — начал он.

— Конечно, это повод для гордости, — серьёзно кивнула Наташа.

— И я закончил голого Говарда.

Наташа вроде бы не замедлила шаг, но что-то неуловимо прошло по ней, по лицу, отразилось в глазах. Прошло, как рябь по воде, и схлынуло. Наташа удивлённо изогнула бровь.

— Я не знала, что ты рисовал его.

— Голого, — добавил Стив. Это было важно.

— Голого, — кивнула Наташа. — Покажешь?

— Нет, — чётко и уверенно ответил Стив. — Прости, но… Это не для галереи. В частную коллекцию. Знаешь, типа врачебная тайна, всё такое.

Наташа задумчиво хмыкнула. Конечно, она всё поняла — и про частную коллекцию, и про всё остальное. Стиву просто очень хотелось посмотреть на её лицо. Ему было и понятно — и одновременно непонятно то, почему она до сих пор реагировала из-за Говарда. У неё были новые отношения, успешные, эмоциональные, искренние отношения. Но упоминание о Говарде всё равно поднимало что-то в ней. Видимо, следы, которые люди оставляют на душах друг друга, довольно глубокие, чтобы долго ныть и не забываться. И каждое упоминание словно нажатие на незажившую рану. Стив только сейчас додумался до такого варианта и ему на миг стало стыдно. Он не собирался устраивать экспериментов, он просто не мог этого понять. Он ни в кого не влюблялся… до последнего времени. И промелькнувшая вдруг мысль, что Баки — просто один из многих в его жизни, сделала ему физически больно. Короткий фантомный размашистый укол в самое сердце. Стив охнул и прогнал мысль подальше.

— Я не знаю, зачем сказал это, — на извинения не тянуло, но Стив надеялся, что Нат поймёт.

— Я тоже, — согласилась Наташа. Они почти дошли до Старбакса, но она вдруг остановилась, зябко передёрнув плечами. — Знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего?

Вопрос был неожиданным. Наташа иногда делала неожиданные вещи, и Стив не знал, то ли это привычки из прошлой жизни, то ли это издержки характера. Он просто принялся смотреть во все глаза, в то время как Нат упорно смотрела через дорогу, на проезжающие мимо машины, и в зрачках её то и дело отражался свет фар. Холодный воздух вырывался из их ртов клубами пара, и Стиву вдруг очень сильно захотелось обнять её, прижать к себе и какое-то время не отпускать. Но он почему-то не сделал этого.

— Боюсь, что вся я — это лишь способ достижения цели. Что всё, что я делаю, лишь для того, чтобы получить желаемое, а не потому, что это на самом деле я. Ты знаешь, я люблю парней и люблю секс. Но однажды я представила, что у меня всё это есть. На постоянной основе, понимаешь? Бери, когда хочешь, как хочешь, медленно, быстро, обычно или с причудами. Что можно всё, всегда. И… я вдруг подумала, что очень скоро я не захочу ничего. Мне стало очень страшно. Словно жизнь потеряет свою остроту, и всё, что сейчас происходит, лишь для того, чтобы получить что-то, заведомо в итоге не нужное, — она вдруг посмотрела на него, неловко встретившись взглядом. Хрипло рассмеялась, достала из кармана пачку сигарет и, покрутив в пальцах, снова убрала. — Я брежу? Скажи, что я дура.

Стиву не хотелось говорить ничего подобного. Пожалуй, он мог понять — только теоретически понять, о чём она говорила. Люди всегда представлялись ему странно-иррациональными. Даже он сам — далеко ходить не надо. Сэм мог дать ей, и Стив был уверен, однажды даст, если Наташа не заморочится чем-то как сейчас, уверенность, любовь, заботу, стабильность, семью. Дом, в конце концов. Он был хорошим, серьёзным мужчиной, насколько можно было сказать это о мужчине, периодически выступающем в роли дрэг-квин. С Говардом, хоть он и поднимал в ней те совершенно понятные теперь ему животные желания, ей не светило ничего, кроме внепланового жадного перепиха. Украденного перепиха, потому что Говарду светил династический брак. Но человеческая природа всё равно заставляла Нат бояться хорошего — наверное, оно казалось ей незаслуженным, или слишком безоблачным, обманчиво-тихим — и стремиться как минимум душой к утраченному острому, запретному удовольствию с тем, кто никогда не будет с ней, для неё. Не полюбит так, как Сэм — потому что даже Стив, дуб дубом во всех любовных делах, видел этот свет в чужих глазах. Он зажигался сам по себе, когда Наташа была с ним рядом. Это было иррационально — бояться хорошего. И так по-человечески понятно. Он не разделял её метаний, был далёк от них, но как выразить свою точку зрения, просто не знал.

Стив нахмурился.

— Если ты позволишь этим мыслям сломать что-то между вами с Сэмом, ты проиграешь сама себе. Я не знаю, что ещё тут можно сказать.

Наташа издала какой-то резкий смешок, словно выплёскивая в нём своё напряжение.

— Он пригласил меня к себе на Рождество. В большой дом к его родственникам в пригороде Нью-Йорка, — выпалила она. И Стив всё понял.

— Ты боишься, что он…

Наташа закрыла ему рот рукой. Глаза её были широко распахнуты, и кожа в свете фонарей казалась белой.

— Даже не произноси вслух. Чур меня. Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу.

Стив не понимал половины русских Наташиных присказок, но понимал, что это что-то вроде ритуала. Она явно чуть успокоилась, когда он взял её ладонь и насильно приложил к своей щеке, то ли греясь сам, то ли согревая озябшие Наташины пальцы.

— Просто… Не забегай вперёд. Прекрати уже уноситься туда. Живи тут, сейчас, и будь что будет. Нат, что бы ни случилось, ты придумаешь, что с этим можно сделать.

— Я боюсь, что сделаю что-нибудь не то.

— Я боюсь этого каждый день, — пожал плечами Стив. Это была печальная правда. А потом в его голове неоновыми буквами возникла надпись: «Смена, мать твою, Роджерс!», — и он, схватив Наташу за ладонь, потянул скорее внутрь Старбакса. Ему оставалось каких-то пять минут чтобы привести себя в порядок и переодеться в рабочее. — Пойдём. Сделаю тебе что-нибудь большое и горячее за мой счёт.

— И сладкое, — обессиленно добавила Наташа сзади.

— Очень сладкое, — кивнул Стив, распахивая свободной рукой двери. — Чтобы твоя очаровательная попка слиплась от этой сладости.

****

Наташа ушла спустя час, когда прикончила три сладких венти. Стив был счастлив видеть, несмотря на обилие заказов и толпу людей в Старбаксе, что её отпустило, и она начала изредка улыбаться ему от своего столика. Потом она заговорила с кем-то мимопроходящим, знакомым — колледж был рядом, и многие студенты заходили сюда довольно часто, — и в конце концов помахала ему рукой, послала воздушный поцелуй и вышла на улицу с какой-то смутно узнаваемой брюнеткой, о чём-то оживлённо разговаривая.

Стив немного выдохнул. Он ещё чувствовал лёгкий флёр ароматов кофе, но по большей части уже привык, принюхался, ощущая разницу только выходя на свежий воздух. Работать не стало проще, потому что заказы шли нон-стоп. Но хотя бы он перестал переживать насчёт Нат. Она была — или выглядела так — словно в порядке. Спустя ещё полчаса, когда до конца смены оставалось не так уж и много времени, стало полегче. У него даже стали образовываться окна между заказами, и он успевал прочитать сообщения из чатов в своём айфоне и помочь с общей работой. В одно из таких минутных окон он как раз доставал чистые кружки из мойки, а когда обернулся, за стойкой стоял Баки. В своей привычной грязно-зелёной дутой куртке, которую Стив начинал тихо ненавидеть, и старом тёмно-бордовом шарфе, намотанном на шею, в вечной бейсболке на зачёсанных назад патлах. Стив замер под его взглядом, потому что всего на секунду ему стало неловко от него. Баки смотрел так… Когда был ребёнком, Стив любил зависать в телевизоре на «Нэйшнл Джиографик», любил наблюдать за разными животными. И с таким взглядом большие кошки выслеживали из кустов свою добычу, выжидая лучшее время для прыжка. Единственного прыжка, потому что если добыча окажется проворной и сбежит, кошка останется голодной. Мысль промелькнула и улетела, когда Баки вдруг улыбнулся тепло, мягко, и спросил своим хрипловатым голосом:

— Я могу заказать?

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, стряхивая оцепенение и чувствуя, как румянец заливает щёки. Конечно, он рассказывал Баки о новой подработке, но это был первый раз, когда тот пришёл к нему. Первый раз, когда видел за стойкой в этом антураже и форме, и… почему-то Стиву было немного неловко и душно. Он на автомате расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки и поправил бэйдж на фартуке. Он решил отыграть мальчика-баристу, раз уж Баки сам начал эту небольшую игру. И старался не обращать внимание, как жар со щёк медленно начал переползать выше, к ушам — Баки так смотрел на него, что сердце колотилось быстрее и быстрее. Скользил цепким взглядом по каждой складке рубашки и фартука, долго разглядывал подвёрнутые к локтям манжеты, краешек татуировки на запястье, снова скользнул к шее и глазам. Слава богу, за Баки никого не было. Они никого не задерживали. Стив кашлянул и бессильно опустил глаза к надраенной деревянной стойке, прежде чем снова поднять их.

— Конечно, добрый вечер. Вы уже выбрали? Сегодня у нас акция на большие порции.

— На ваш вкус, пожалуйста, — тихо ответил Баки, и от звука его голоса Стива пробрало по позвоночнику. Он был прикован взглядом Баки, залип на его переменчивой серо-голубой радужке на бесконечное число секунд, спаялся с ним улыбкой, как за его спиной вдруг что-то со звоном грохнулось на пол, Стив вздрогнул и обернулся. Марула, его напарница на сегодня, случайно уронила сетчатый стакан с чистыми ложками.

— Всё в порядке? Тебе помочь? — спросил он, наклоняясь, на что девушка истово замотала головой и продолжила собирать уроненное обратно в стакан. Снова перемывать. Хорошо, что у них был запас ложек.

— У тебя заказ, Стив. Не спи, — прошептала она снизу.

Точно. Заказ. Баки.

Не долго думая, он взял самый большой бумажный стакан, любовно вывел на нём «Баки» и, не удержавшись, нарисовал маленькое пухлое сердце после имени, после чего поставил стакан на подставку кофемашины, тут же засыпая в кофемолку порцию свежих зёрен. Он решил сделать Баки классический американо, разве что плеснуть в него немного ликёра для аромата и тепла. Этот кофе будет как Баки. С виду непроглядно-чёрный, совершенно обычный, но стоит только попробовать, как захочется закрыть глаза от удовольствия, просмаковать послевкусие, сделать ещё один глоток. Растянуть надольше. Наверное, приготовление кофе, точнее, предчувствие будущего вкуса, было похоже на рисование. Стив делал набросок ещё в уме, затем переносил на бумагу, заполнял штрихами, добавлял цвет и получал готовое — чтобы иметь возможность поделиться тем, что до сих пор жило только в голове. С кофе выходило точно так же.

Когда стакан наполнился, Стив надел на него крышку и гофрированную бумагу и, улыбаясь, протянул его Баки. Это был особенный момент. Однажды Стив уже угощал его кофе, и… кажется, это было в прошлой жизни, потому что после этого всё так завертелось.

— Ваш заказ. Вы можете добавить в него специй, они на столе в том углу в общем пользовании.

Баки фыркнул и протянул руку за кофе. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на обжигающе-долгое мгновение, и Стив совсем перестал дышать. Баки смотрел на него, не моргая. Улыбка освещала его лицо. А Стив подумал зачем-то, что забыл сказать, что это за счёт заведения. Он неловко опустил глаза, когда их руки расцепились, и тихо спросил, выдыхая:

— Неважно у меня пока получается, да?

Баки улыбнулся шире.

— Я ещё не попробовал. Но да, думаю, у тебя есть пара проблем со всем этим.

Стив резко взглянул на него. Серьёзно? Так называется поддержка?

Как вдруг Баки быстро нагнулся над стойкой, что Стив едва не отпрянул от неожиданности, и его небритая, колючая щека коснулась его щеки. Он жарко прошептал:

— И главная проблема в том, что я забыл, зачем сюда пришёл, когда тебя увидел. Потому что ты в этой тёмной рубашке и фартуке неприлично сексуален. Даже сейчас я не могу думать ни о каком кофе, только как сильно я хочу разложить тебя прямо здесь, на стойке, и вылизать везде. И всё это не снимая фартука.

Закончив, Баки отстранился как ни в чём не бывало. Стив упорно пялился в дерево стойки. Мозг превратился в кисель, сердце стучало сразу в ушах, голове и груди слишком громко. Щёки горели огнём. Это был нечестный, грязный даже приёмчик. Когда он всё же решился поднять взгляд, Баки словно пил его реакцию, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. О, он явно добился того, чего хотел. Кажется, Наташа недавно говорила ему об этом?

— Я могу заказать? — за спиной Баки возник уставший мужчина в расстёгнутом пальто. И Стив почему-то подумал сразу, что этому клиенту необходим имбирь. Двойная порция.

Баки не обратил на вопрос сзади никакого внимания, всё смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Я знаю, что ты скоро заканчиваешь, но не смогу дождаться. Сегодня я обещал помочь Сэму в клубе. Увидимся завтра?

Стив автоматически кивнул. Тогда Баки снова улыбнулся и добавил:

— Сдачи не надо.

Стив не успел ничего сказать, как тот развернулся и, извинившись, направился к выходу из кофейни. На стойке в специальной тарелочке лежали десять баксов, слишком хорошие чаевые за простой — ну хорошо, не простой, а сделанный с горячей любовью — американо. Господи, как снова начать думать и двигаться, да хотя бы нормально дышать?

— Вы примете заказ? — мужчина начинал раздражаться, и Стив, мысленно щипая себя за все места, убрал деньги в кассу и быстро пробил чек на американо венти.

— Да, конечно. Извините за ожидание. Что вы будете заказывать?

Спустя несколько минут у Стива снова было окно. Завибрировал телефон — Баки прислал ему сообщение, дословно:

«Твой кофе божественный. Ничего лучше в этом Старбаксе не делают. Пожалуй, оставлю этот стаканчик на память».

Это было очень приятно. Так приятно, что Стив немного посидел, глупо улыбаясь, и не смог сразу ответить. А потом вспомнил, что так обалдел, что забыл пригласить Баки на пятничный ужин. Пальцы тут же запорхали по индикации букв.

«Спасибо. Я счастлив :) Рецепт секретный и не повторяется, только для тебя».

И вдогонку отправил ещё одно:

«Бак, мама приглашала на семейный ужин в пятницу. Сказала, что соскучилась. Приходи, пожалуйста, она будет готовить ирландское жаркое, тебе понравится. Нат тоже будет».

Стив видел, что Баки получил и прочитал сразу, но не сразу начал отвечать. Стив напрягся, вдруг подумав, что Баки может отказаться. Стив бы расстроился этому. Даже предвкушать их совместный ужин, со всеми дорогими ему людьми, с семьёй, Наташей и Баки… ему становилось так хорошо и тепло даже от одной мысли.

«М-м, неожиданно. Это особенный для вашей семьи ужин?»

«Да нет, просто маме приспичило приготовить коддл. А это целый котёл сосисок, бекона и картошки с морковью и луком. Ты просто обязан прийти и спасти нас всех, без тебя мы не справимся».

«Я не такой обжора, — написал Баки и прислал смеющийся смайл, что делал крайне редко. — Но я уловил намёк. Я приду. Во сколько?»

Стив едва не подпрыгнул от радости. Тяжесть, пришедшая вместе с мыслями о возможности отказа, медленно растворялась, смывалась из головы. Стив назначил время на завтра и продолжил работать, спрятав телефон. До конца смены оставалось меньше часа. Все эти минуты он то и дело улыбался. Кажется, не такая уж и сложная эта работа.

****

Стив настоятельно повторил об этом несколько раз, но Баки за дверью оказался с маленьким и очень симпатичным букетом снежно-белых альстромерий и бутылкой чего-то крепкого, завёрнутого в обмятый по форме стекла серо-бурый пакет.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Стив, чувствуя ускоряющийся ритм сердца, пропуская Баки в холл. Нат с сёстрами и мамой уже некоторое время ворковали и смеялись на кухне, и Стив очень, очень ждал Баки чтобы спастись от этого женского царства в его спокойной, уверенной ауре. — Я ведь говорил, ничего не надо.

— Прости, я не мог прийти на семейный ужин с пустыми руками. Сначала хотел ограничиться виски, но потом на углу увидел это и решил, что обязан купить их. Они как первый снег, правда?

Совершенная правда, подумал Стив. Нежные и хрупкие едва начинающиеся распускаться альстромерии, и к ним было страшно даже прикасаться.

— Джеймс, приятно снова тебя видеть, проходи, уже почти всё готово, — мамин голос за спиной прозвучал именно тогда, когда Стив по инерции хотел потянуться не столько к цветам, сколько к самому Баки, чтобы втянуть его запах, смешанный с свежим запахом улицы, почувствовать прохладную кожу сейчас гладко выбритых щёк. Стив вовремя качнулся обратно — ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он знал, что не зависимо ни от чего не стал бы выставлять свои нежности напоказ пред мамой. Просто… это было только для них с Баки, больше ни для кого.

— Сара, добрый вечер, — Баки словно прочитал его, как книгу, поймал краешек его намерения и ободряюще улыбнулся, переводя взгляд за спину. — Это вам. Простите, если не пьёте крепкого.

Мама ахнула, принимая цветы и виски. Виски они пили, хоть и очень понемногу. Бутылка могла жить месяцами, прежде чем опустеет, потому что открывалась только по особым случаям.

— Они потрясающие, — снова принимая уравновешенную позицию, мама тепло улыбнулась. — И очень хороший виски.

— Мэм, — Баки кивнул, снимая бейсболку. Уголки его рта приподнялись в смущённой улыбке. И, боже, его чистые тёмные волосы вдруг непослушным водопадом чуть вьющихся локонов рассыпались и обрамили лицо. Стив замер, задерживая дыхание. Баки был… так невероятно, так нестерпимо красив сейчас, что это было просто нечестно. Это выбивало воздух из лёгких и изгоняло все мысли. Он казался сейчас совсем молодым парнем, необычайно свежим, юным, только что рубашка была немного старомодной, совершенно в хипстерском стиле, и глаза остались прежними, сосредоточенно-стальными, в обрамлении привычных мимических морщинок. Стив ощутил, как его простреливает острый, навязчивый приступ желания и едва удержался, чтобы не поёжиться, пытаясь украдкой сдвинуть ноги, сжать бёдра плотнее. Баки неловко стряхивал куртку с левого плеча, и Стив не сразу додумался помочь ему.

— Давай сюда, — потянулся он. Баки остался в простого кроя серо-голубой рубашке и джинсах, пытаясь пригладить непослушные волосы, затем снял с запястья резинку, которую Стив до этого даже не разглядел, и небрежно, и от этого безумно сексуально, собрал волосы в хвост и оставил их небольшой петлёй.

— Эм, — Баки посмотрел на него, словно пытясь заглянуть куда-то глубже, достучаться, — может, повесишь мою куртку куда-нибудь?

Стив отмер. Мамы сзади уже не было, она вернулась на кухню, иначе бы он чувствовал себя ещё ужаснее. И, между прочим, куртка прикрывала кое-что и была весьма хорошим тактическим ходом.

— Да, конечно, — Стив резко улыбнулся и отвернулся, вытягиваясь в струну чтобы повесить куртку на крючок. Баки вдруг оказался совсем близко, сзади, коротко и крепко обнял и прошептал в ухо:

— Напомни мне, где у вас ванная?

Стив едва мог дышать. Это было… Это был не вопрос, Баки совершенно точно помнил, где у них ванная, приоткрытую дверь в конце коридора сложно было не заметить. Это была провокация. Обещание. Чёртов соблазняющий флирт. Стив шумно выдохнул, когда Баки, выпуская из объятий, совершенно намеренно задел его ширинку. Секундой позже наваждение пропало. Баки как ни в чём не бывало заглянул в кухню-столовую, крайне собрано и вежливо поздоровался со всеми и после пошёл дальше по коридору в сторону ванной. Он обернулся только когда включал свет и открывал дверь. Взгляд был острый, говорящий, голодный, совсем не такой, с каким секунды назад Баки здоровался с девочками и Нат. Взгляд звал, тянул прямо за сердце, выворачивал чувствами наружу, и Стив не знал, чего стоило ему на самом деле не побежать, а пойти, немного одеревенело, туда же, в конец коридора, где уже тихо прикрылась дверь.

Баки тихо, чётко щёлкнул за ним замком, едва он вошёл следом, и всем собой прижал к деревянной поверхности. Под их общим весом она совсем не казалась Стиву достаточно прочной, он задыхался, жёстко впиваясь в бока Баки пальцами, до исступления прижимаясь к нему своим телом.

— Я так соскучился по тебе, — его голос походил на хрип. Баки буквально сминал в кольце своих рук и был таким горячим, большим, таким красивым, потрясающе пахнущим, что у Стива сильно кружилась голова. Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому ощущению, тихо скуля что-то отдалённо напоминающее: «Я тоже, Бак, боже, я так сильно…»

И тогда Баки поцеловал его. Налетел губами, напал, присвоил. Стива разрывало на ощущения и эмоции, он истекал своими чувствами, испытывая всё и сразу: пульс напряжённого члена, бит сердца, влажные ладони на твёрдых рельефных боках… и широкие, настойчивые ладони Баки, которыми тот скользил по его телу, словно проверяя, всё ли на месте, всё ли со Стивом в порядке, тут ли он… Баки вломился языком между его губ, и Стив захлебнулся протяжным стоном. Он так сильно хотел… хотел смешаться с Баки, как он смешивал на палитре свои краски. Чтобы различия постепенно уходили, нити двух цветов сплавлялись в другой, совершенно новый цвет. Стив чувствовал, что не может больше, что он готов.

Баки оторвался от него медленно, вдруг переключаясь и прикасаясь губами к губам со всей нежностью и трепетом, с влажным мягким звуком. Словно успокаивая. Он прижимался лбом ко лбу Стива, деля постепенно остывающее в воздухе напряжение каждым вздохом, а затем нашёл ладонь Стива, такую узкую в своей широкой горячей ладони, взял и приложил к своей груди поверх рубашки. Там, под тканью, в глубине за рёбрами, часто и размеренно бухало разогнанное его сердце. Стив прикрыл глаза, ловя каждый из этих частых толчков кожей своей ладони. Так горячо и так честно.

— Я рядом с тобой последний ум теряю, — сокрушённо выдохнул Баки. — Прости. По нам совершенно точно видно, что мы тут не руки мыли.

Стив фыркнул, приоткрывая глаза.

— Чёрт с ним. Они вроде как в курсе.

— И всё же мне неловко.

Стив рассматривал его припухшие, чувственные губы так близко. Баки был прав. Они наверняка выглядели именно так как выглядели. Как дорвавшиеся друг до друга сумасшедшие. Он не хотел убирать своей ладони с его груди. Сердце Баки медленно, но верно успокаивалось. Ощущать это так близко рядом с собой было сродни волшебству.

— Мне тоже, — тихо сказал Стив. — Но сидеть здесь несколько часов, пока наши губы будут выглядеть более прилично, мы тоже не можем. Этого мама точно не простит. У неё там коддл. И виски наверняка убрала в морозильную камеру.

Баки фыркнул, и Стив ощутил тёплый выдох на своей щеке.

— Хорошо. Идём. Только я всё ещё должен помыть руки.

Жаркое удалось. Они сидели под низким старым абажуром, оставшимся от прошлых хозяев, за их небольшим столом, едва не соприкасаясь коленями под ним, все тесно и близко друг к другу. Смеялись и говорили. Мама налила виски со льдом всем, кроме девочек, и Стив был благодарен ей, что она не стала отделять его и Нат от «взрослых». Это было бы смешно. Их с Баки губы конечно, заметили все, но только по Элис и Марго можно было об этом судить. Нат тихо хмыкнула и больше не подавала виду, мама словно не обратила внимания. И Стив тоже скоро об этом забыл, разговаривая и пробуя ещё очень горячий ароматный коддл.

Баки ожидаемо справился первым.

— Сара, это было замечательно. Если вы не против, могу я…

Договаривать не пришлось. Мама с готовностью поднялась и, едва сдерживая улыбку, принялась накладывать ему добавки.

— Ну наконец-то кто-то оценил мою стряпню по достоинству.

О, она была искренне счастлива, Стив мог поклясться. Даже не показывая все эмоции на лице, он видел это: они теснились и едва умещались в её глазах, пролегая смеющимися складочками сбоку к вискам.

Стив не понял, в какой момент разговор свернул на учёбу, на оставшиеся на подготовку дипломной работы половину года, и…

— И я уверена, что это будет очень важная поездка, — сказала Нат, допивая последний глоток виски. — Такой шанс редко выпадает, но я уверена, мы все вынесем из выбранных интенсивов много полезного, тем более в свете дипломных проектов. Конечно, я понимаю, что Лондон это далеко и перелёт не будет лёгким, но я присмотрю за ним, обещаю.

Наташа с мягкой, немного пьяной нежностью улыбнулась Стиву через стол, и только тогда до него дошло. Все взгляды устремились на него, разговоры смолкли.

— Эм-м… — начал было Стив. Он чувствовал, как замер, окаменел рядом с ним Баки.

Наташа напряглась, выгнула бровь.

— Кажется, я сказала лишнего? — словно резко трезвея, спросила она, обведя всех взглядом. Снова уставилась на Стива. — Ты что, ещё не…

— Так, — Стив сцепил пальцы в замок, набирая воздуха. Вышло неловко, но, в конце концов, он сам виноват. Он не тянул с этим специально, не скрывал нарочно, просто в свете разных событий забыл напрочь об этих чёртовых Лондонских интенсивах. — Я должен извиниться перед всеми, — начал он, чувствуя мамин строгий и напряжённый взгляд, чувствуя недоумение сестёр, чувствуя неловкость Нат, хотя она не была в чём-то виновата. — Я не собирался скрывать, я просто… забыл. Очень много навалилось на меня в последнее время, и мне правда стыдно. Вышло неловко, извините.

— Может быть, ты начнёшь с самого начала? — первой подала голос мама, и Стиву стало немного легче, беспокойство внутри чуть приглохло, когда он получил прямое руководство к действию. С самого начала, что ж, мама права.

Он опустил руку под стол и нашёл ладонь Баки, сначала немного безвольную. Но потом Баки чуть сжал его пальцы, и Стив принялся говорить. Он рассказал о том, что колледжу впервые выпала такая честь отправить своих студентов в Лондон. И как ему предлагала это директор, и о том, что колледж берёт на себя все расходы. И о том, что это вряд ли продлится больше двух недель.

— Когда? — только и спросил Баки.

— После нового года, сразу после рождественских каникул, — ответил Стив и повернулся к нему, хотя говорил для всех: — Я не собирался скрывать и сам не знаю, почему тянул так долго. Просто не думал об этом, не помнил… У меня было столько разных проблем. И я только на прошлой неделе определился с дипломным проектом… Я просто забыл.

— Значит, мы должны поблагодарить Наташу, что она так вовремя напомнила тебе, — заметила мама.

— Да, всегда к твоим услугам, — немного сконфуженно отсалютовала ему Нат, прежде чем спрятать лицо в руках. — Боже, ты такой придурок, Стиви, — донеслось оттуда приглушённое.

Первым рассмеялась Элис, за ней Марго. Неожиданно их поддержал Баки, мама только сдержанно улыбнулась. Стив знал, что она не была в ярости, но была взволнована. Это волнение уже затопило её глаза. Она никогда не пересекала океан на самолёте.

— Я знаю, — подтвердил Стив и тоже улыбнулся. Да, он придурок. Но он был даже рад, что наконец одним махом убил всех зайцев. Хоть и чувствовал, что пара серьёзных разговоров ещё у него впереди, и легко не будет.

Так и случилось. После ужина, завершившегося несколько скомкано, Баки вызвался перемыть посуду, а девочки вместе с мамой поахали-поохали вокруг него, как ловко он справляется с тарелками и большим чаном из-под коддла, ему даже не мешала ловко жонглировать посудой его левая рука, а потом ушли в комнату — Элис хотела показать Нат свои стихи, а Марго, хоть она и не признавалась прямо, нравилась компания Наташи. Мама, как Стив понял, просто решила оставить их вдвоём в пространстве, которое не закрывается на замки. Стив остался за столом. Он ждал.

— Это было неожиданно, — сказал, наконец, Баки, не оборачиваясь. — Я про Лондон.

— Я понимаю, — Стив вздохнул. — Я правда не намеревался скрывать.

— Я тоже понимаю. Иначе твоя семья уже была в курсе.

Стив смущённо улыбнулся. Хоть Баки и не мог его видеть.

— Я болван, — признался он, наконец.

— Ещё какой, — Баки, наконец, обернулся. Он выключил воду и медленно, с чувством вытирал руки о полотенце. — Мне будет нелегко тебя отпустить, — признался он очень тихо и серьёзно, и у Стива перехватило дыхание, слова застряли внутри. «Мне тоже, — хотелось сказать ему. — Мне тоже, я даже думать об этом боюсь». — Как собираешься провести каникулы? — спросил Баки, намеренно переменяя тему и выглядя обманчиво-спокойным. Стив чувствовал повисшее между ними напряжение.

— Я… ещё не думал об этом, — отозвался Стив. — У меня подработка по вечерам, но в остальном… Я бы хотел начать работать над дипломом, наверное, пока у меня горит.

Он улыбнулся Баки, а тот оставил полотенце на столешнице рядом с раковиной и пошёл к нему, и с каждым шагом у Стива быстрее заходилось сердце. Оказавшись рядом, Баки наклонился, взял его лицо в ладони — широкие, тёплые, чуть шершавые и пахнущие средством для мытья посуды ладони, — и поцеловал в губы. Коротко и очень целомудренно, если принять в рассчёт, как они целовались обычно. — Мой дом всегда открыт для тебя, — сказал он. И потом, словно замявшись на секунду, — и если ты только этого захочешь… Если ты захочешь, я бы не выпускал тебя из постели все каникулы.

Стив сцепился с ним взглядом и почувствовал, как Баки мягко гладит его щёки большими пальцами, и как в горле пересыхает от осознания. Было так страшно и так дико хотелось этого. И Стив не собирался никого обманывать, утверждая, что он совсем не думал об этом варианте.

Чёрт, он думал об этом постоянно.


	41. Chapter 41

— Ты не можешь бросить меня в тяжёлую минуту, — надул губы Стив, прекрасно понимая, что Нат всё равно не видит его — они просто говорили по телефону.

— Ну, — Наташа задумалась на секунду, — вообще-то, могу. И это не такая уж тяжёлая минута, пора выходить из зоны комфорта. И… почему бы тебе не позвать Джеймса? Он был бы…

— Вот именно поэтому я и не могу его позвать! — вспылил Стив. — Я хочу купить подарок для него, и я хочу знать твоё мнение, потому что я сам…

— Потому что ты сам до паники стесняешься таких магазинов, в которых я без зазрения совести напяливаю на себя меха за несколько сотен баксов, а потом, мило улыбаясь, снимаю их и сваливаю, и не чувствую никаких угрызений совести?

Стив медленно выдохнул, сдулся. Всё было так.

— Стив. Стиви, — Наташин голос вдруг изменился, помягчел. — Слушай меня. Я знаю, как сильно ты не любишь подобные магазины. Думаешь, я не поняла это ещё в первый раз, когда у тебя с лица вся кровь схлынула, хоть ты и пытался держаться с той же надменной миной, что и в колледже? Я всё знаю. И… ты просто должен уже перебороть это. Перерасти. Это всего лишь салон, он для того там и расположен, в том молле, чтобы ты пришёл, принёс им деньги и забрал то, что тебе нужно. Тебе не нужно больше ни о чём думать. У тебя ведь есть деньги?

— Есть, — убито подтвердил Стив. Он выгрыз эти деньги зубами из последнего гонорара от Старка. Картина с «обнажёнкой», как Стив называл про себя свою живопись, чтобы не давать горделивому чувству внутри никакого повода вякать и разрастаться, заказчику очень понравилась. И тот добавил ему ещё немного денег, чтобы он оформил её в подходящую раму. Стив же, имея связи с одной плотницкой творческой мастерской, сделал всё почти даром. И, конечно, деньги отдавать обратно не собирался. Но он рассчитывал на помощь Наташи так сильно, что даже растерялся её внезапному и твёрдому отказу.

— Значит, всё будет в порядке. Ты помнишь его размер? Смотрел на старой куртке?

— Да, — механически ответил он. Буквы и цифры въелись в его мозг. Он повторил бы их и во сне.

— Стив, — снова вздохнула Наташа в трубку. — Я не могу. Если бы могла — я бы пошла с тобой. Ты знаешь, я люблю гулять по магазинам. Просто… Пойди и сделай это. Ты уже совсем большой мальчик.

— Я знаю, — Стив кивнул. Она была права. Он, конечно, чувствовал обиду и немного злился, но… Нат была права. Его постоянно со всех сторон прикрывали разные люди. Он слишком привык к этому, словно его Ангел-Хранитель постоянно страдал гипер-опекой, а сейчас или напился в преддверии праздников, выпустив бразды контроля, или ему банально надоело с ним носиться. Что ж, он выучит этот урок.  
 — Хорошо.

— Счастлива это слышать, — он чувствовал, как Наташа улыбнулась ему в трубку. Серьёзно, они жили в двадцать первом веке, но Стиву отчего-то было намного уютнее общаться именно разговором, а не в видео-чате. Словно разговор сохранял ещё некоторые личные границы, позволял напрягать фантазию и просто вслушиваться в интонации получше — ведь визуальная картинка видеозвонка оттягивала на себя очень большой процент внимания. И хорошо, если бы только на человека на переднем плане, так ведь был ещё и так называемый фон, на котором тоже, бывало, что-то происходило. Ты мог взять трубку, даже будучи неодетым, растянутым на постели после бурного секса, но не мог бы в это время ответить на видеозвонок. Стив бы не смог. Не захотел бы. Это были его личные границы. Он любил разговаривать, прикрывая глаза и представляя своего собеседника. Возможно, он был старомоден. Так или иначе, он улыбнулся Наташе в ответ. Как вдруг она спросила: — Ты ведь придёшь на Рождественскую Вечеринку в «Пантеру»?

Стив немного завис, потому что он впервые об этом слышал.

— Ну… разве Джеймс не пригласил тебя?

— Вообще-то, нет, — озадаченно ответил Стив. — И что за вечеринка?

Наташа помолчала какое-то время. Он чувствовал, как в её голове что-то прокручивается с бешеной скоростью, соотносятся и отбрасываются факты. Хотел бы он обладать таким свойством. Он просто сидел и страшно тупил, чувствуя себя странно. Наверное, так вся его семья чувствовала себя, да и Баки тоже, когда услышали про Лондон. Что-то там было про теорию, что всё возвращается бумерангом, и хорошо, если не тюкает при этом по лбу?

— Чёрт, надеюсь, я не выдала ничей сюрприз, — вздохнула она.

— Уже поздно, — строго заметил Стив. — Выкладывай.

— Язык мой… — Наташа не договорила, словно взяв себя в руки, и начала: — Ты ведь знаешь, что многих из ребят-геев семьи не хотят видеть за столом на Рождество. Многие… просто изгнаны из семей, словно это не задача семьи — быть рядом в любой ситуации. И Сэм придумал для них всех настоящую семейную Рождественскую вечеринку. Никакого рейтинга, только эротика и юмор. И большая, тёплая, понимающая компания. Они начинают в одиннадцать, так что даже если ты посидишь за столом с семьёй, должен успеть и к нам. Сэм организует это уже не первый год, а я вызвалась помогать с украшением зала. В конце концов, у меня есть немного свободного времени. Он зависает в клубе все часы, что не занят работой в Ветеранском Центре. Я представить не могла, но чтобы организовать тематическую вечеринку на двести человек, нужно массу чего продумать. И он уже не заказывает, а получает то, что заказал в недели распродаж. Он такой умница. Знаешь, я просто хочу проводить с ним больше времени. Мне кажется, что рядом с ним, когда я вижу его искреннее воодушевление, как он работает и горит всем этим… словно я сама становлюсь лучше. Он просто хочет порадовать всех, кто приходит в «Пантеру» не первый год. И знаешь, у него это получается.

Стив замер в надежде, что она ещё что-нибудь скажет, но Наташа молчала. Это было так здорово — и отчего-то немного грустно. Он терял её. Но, наверное, это было правильно. Они были друзьями, тем редким не разлей вода сортом, но этот момент настал. Им нужно было доказать, что и по-отдельности они чего-то стоят. Что они не прячутся друг за другом от тяжёлых времён, поплакивая то в одну, то в другую жилетку в моменты фиаско. А что они на самом деле могут самодостаточно идти по своим дорогам — и при этом не терять друг друга из виду. Видит Бог, как сильно Стив хотел бы этого… никогда не потерять сплавившую их дружбу. Было ли это возможно, кто бы знал. Стив не знал — и решил пока не думать об этом.

— Слушай, — сказал он неожиданно даже для самого себя, — а скинь мне, пожалуйста, телефон Сэма? Может, я тоже чем-то пригожусь. Знаешь, даже если Бак хотел устроить мне сюрприз, никто ведь не запрещает мне устроить сюрприз и для него тоже?

— Ты серьёзно? — с удивлением уточнила Наташа. — Если Сэм будет на тебя рассчитывать, ты не сможешь просто взять и…

— Я и не собираюсь, — оборвал её Стив. — Но если вдруг будет что-то, что я на самом деле смогу, что меня заинтересует, я обязательно помогу. Но не с украшением зала, извини, — он хмыкнул, и Нат на той стороне сделала то же самое.

— Я помню. Тебя едва не стошнило, когда пришлось развешивать всю эту муть в Старбаксе.

— Эту жуткую, безвкусную хрень. Но я даже не стал рыпаться и говорить с управляющим. Я ведь просто временный рабочий. Кстати, заходи как-нибудь вечерком, угощу кофе, — он зевнул.

— А для начала ляг и выспись как следует, хорошо? Неугомонный Карандаш.

— Хорошо. Телефон Сэма, — напомнил он, прежде чем отключиться.

Тот пришёл спустя десяток секунд внутри текстового сообщения вместе со смайликом-поцелуйчиком. Стив улыбнулся, откидываясь на подушку. Он ещё не разделся, но был готов уснуть и так, да простят его с утра мятые джинсы и рубашка. Его одолевали странные мысли, вызванные неспокойным чувством внутри. Баки на самом деле задумал сюрприз, или просто не захотел, чтобы он маячил в клубе на Рождество? И ведь не узнать у него заранее, хотя пальцы чесались написать и спросить прямо. Нет.

Он отложил телефон, ощущая, как внутри зарождается дерзкая мысль. Идея. Немного сумасшедшая, но, впрочем, это будет подарок Баки не хуже тёплой модной дублёнки. Он просто… по-пацанячьи сделает его. Выведет из себя. Нарвётся. Почему-то от предвкушения всех возможных реакций сладко, остро заныло в паху. Стив шумно выдохнул. Конечно, сейчас всё лишь на уровне фантазий, но, в конце концов, будет весело что-нибудь учудить. Разве Рождество — не время чудес? И он уснул со счастливой мечтательной улыбкой на губах, успев только заученным до автоматизма движением снять очки и отложить их подальше на тумбочку. Баки должно понравиться.

*  
Наверное, его Ангел-Хранитель вышел из запоя. Потому что в тот день, когда он ушёл с занятий пораньше, чтобы успеть забрать Эльзу и отвезти её домой, затем заехать в молл и после бегом успеть на смену в Старбакс, как снег на голову на него обрушилась Марго.

— Я знаю, ты планируешь покупать подарки на Рождество, — заявила она категоричным тоном, каким пользуются симпатичные юные девушки, отчего-то пребывая в уверенности, что им что-то обломится. — И я знаю, что Наташа не пойдёт с тобой, но я могу составить тебе компанию, если хочешь. Я свободна сегодня, — выдала она, пока они тряслись в сабвее от станции до станции. Эльза смотрела то на него, то на сестру с любопытством зрителя матча — что же дальше будет? В её руках явно не доставало поп-корна. — Мне нужен mp3-плеер в качестве подарка на Рождество. И я твоя на весь вечер.

— Элли, — Стив посмотрел на младшую сестру укоризненным взглядом. Он знал Марго всю свою жизнь, и всё же порой ей удавалось оставлять его с дурацким ощущением внутри. — Посмотри сейчас на свою сестру, запомни, и никогда не делай так, когда хочешь получить что-то от мужчины.

Эльза закивала с видом, что она всё очень хорошо понимает, однако Стива одолевали смутные сомнения. И он сдался.

— Но, окей, с братом такое может прокатить. Так что фиг с тобой, я согласен. Я всё равно не знал, что дарить тебе на Рождество, — соврал он. У него была пара пристрелок, но плеер — это хорошо. Он одобрял выбор. — Будут ещё пожелания? Пока я добрый? — он смотрел на младшую.

Элис посмотрела на Марго, почему-то встала на цыпочки и прошептала ему прямо в ухо. Ну конечно. Сестра давно частично переселилась во вселенную Поттерианы. Вот только до сих пор в доме не было ни одной бумажной книги по Гарри Поттеру, недешёвое удовольствие, — и его просили исправить упущение. Он был согласен. Серьёзно, вид читающей младшей успокаивал и убаюкивал всех демонов внутри него. Сам он на чтение не имел сил и времени, но мог немного подремать, пока Элис читала рядом.

— Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышала, — демонстративно отвернулась Марго. И Стиву вдруг нестерпимо захотелось ущипнуть её за щёку — уже не такую аппетитно-пухлую, как в детстве, но всё же милую и округлую до сих пор. Только он знал, что Марго ему этого не простит. Не в общественном месте. И он не стал. Фыркнул и отвернулся к окну. Следующая была их остановка — Атлантик авеню.

*

Они прогуливались по моллу медленно сужающимися кругами, словно Стиву и не нужно было в тот самый салон меха на третьем этаже. Ажиотаж и предрождественская массовая истерия постепенно захватывала умы обычных, достаточно спокойных в другое время года людей. Именно поэтому Стив терпеть не мог бродить в поисках подарков в одиночку перед Рождеством. Всеобщее помешательство давило на него, а салоны только поддерживали это призывными рекламными плакатами и скидками, — и от этого витавшего в воздухе напряжения виски и затылок начинало ломить. Он буквально предвкушал тот миг, когда вывалится из кружащегося стеклянного колеса входа на свежий воздух. И даже богатое — чересчур, как казалось ему — оформление витрин: маленькие Санты, олени, омела, пушистые еловые ветви с колокольчиками и мигающие огоньки, — не прибавляли ему жизнерадостности.

Вместе с Марго они выбрали хороший и терпимый по цене плеер, подобрали маме отличную кружку-термос, потому что часто она срывалась по вызову постояльца в доме престарелых, так и не успев допить свой чай или кофе в момент короткой нервной передышки, и по возвращению тот всегда оказывался совсем холодным. Термокружка должна была решить эту проблему, Стив искренне надеялся. Они зашли в книжный, и под короткую сценку от Марго с закатыванием глаз и говорящим видом «о боже ты мой», он купил всю серию о Гарри Поттере и, нервно взглянув на серьёзную тяжёлую стопку, заказал доставку домой. Внезапным приятным бонусом оказалось то, что в честь праздников её сделали совсем недорогой. Для Наташи он не без труда — и Марго даже не попыталась ему в этом помочь — выбрал в магазине женского белья симпатичные тёплые трикотажные гетры двух расцветок. Он то и дело косился на выставленное в витринах нижнее бельё, эротичные чулки и пояса к ним. Обстановка смущала очень сильно. Он кое-как избавился от чувства неловкости только тогда, когда в салон зашёл ещё один столь же потерянный молодой парень, разбавляя это женское царство. Его тотчас взяли в оборот консультанты, с одной стороны усиливая панику, с другой — Стив был уверен — так у парня появлялся шанс выбрать хоть что-то подходящее. Марго делала вид, что увлечённо рассматривает сложное плетение кружев на тёмно-синих шёлковых трусиках на манекене. Стив мученически вздохнул. А затем случилось то, что случилось.

— Отличный выбор, — задорно подмигнула ему девочка на кассе, пробивая гетры. Стив едва не подавился от неожиданного заигрывания, хоть и понимал прекрасно, что это всего лишь часть её работы. Любой клиент должен чувствовать себя если не на вершине мира, то где-то на пути к ней, да? — Вы знаете, что сейчас у нас акция? При покупке третьего изделия этой же фирмы в похожей ценовой категории вы получаете его бесплатно. Судя по всему, ваша девушка маленькая фея. Могу я посоветовать вам отличные чулки? Они без ажура, но прекрасно носятся. Только посмотрите, — Стив с широко распахнутыми глазами открыл и закрыл рот, на автомате подцепляя что-то прохладно-нежное своими вмиг одеревеневшими пальцами. Это было смешно, так паниковать, но он на самом деле не мог выговорить ни слова, только тупо смотрел на чёрные гладкие чулки в своих руках. И всё же, Марго спасла его.

— Он берёт, — кивнула она, осторожно вынимая чулки из пальцев и возвращая их кассирше. — Спасибо. Отличные чулки. Правда, братишка?

Стив почувствовал, как заливается румянцем. В голове у него носились странные картинки, причём разброс сюжетов впечатлял. От того, как Нат будет медленно натягивать эти чулки на свои точёные лодыжки до того, как это будет делать он сам… нет, не надевать их Наташе. А осторожно, может быть, даже тайком примерять на себя. Мысль показалась таким бредом, что Стива на какое-то время выбило из реальности. Марго пришлось ткнуть его локтем, чтобы он пришёл в себя и достал самодельное артхаусное портмоне, сшитое им из собственных старых джинсов. Он был совершенно счастлив расплатиться, забрать милый бело-розовый бумажный пакет и выйти уже из этого дурдома ажура, трусиков и прочего непотребства. Он приостановился чуть не дойдя до эскалатора на третий этаж, чтобы пару секунд передохнуть. Вокруг все спешили по своим делам, и до них никому не было дела.

— Видел бы ты себя, Стиви, — не преминула подколоть его Марго. — Серьёзно, это не дело так реагировать на ажурное бельё. Ты ведь дар речи потерял, когда она спросила про чулки? Боже… ты прям как девственник.

Он произнесла это так просто и легко, с этакой подростковой небрежностью, что Стив вдруг разъярился. С ним случалось такое — он заводился с нуля до сверхзвуковой за считанные доли секунды, если попадание было метким. А Марго редко когда мазала.

— У тебя так много перед глазами смущающихся девственников? Или наоборот, вокруг сплошные прожжёные опытные ковбои, что ты так легко рассуждаешь? Хочешь правду? Я первый раз был в таком магазине, чёртовы Наташины гетры, и да, я девственник. Ты довольна? Может быть, я тебя разочаровал? Ты была обо мне лучшего мнения?

Он просто стоял рядом, очень близко, сжав зубы, чтобы ничего ещё не выдать лишнего, и смотрел сверху вниз, потому что Марго была чуть ниже него. И это подействовало. Она растерялась, что с ней, языкатой стервочкой, случалось редко.

— Но я… Вы с Баки… Я думала… — она пыталась начать что-то говорить, но фразы были бессвязными и оборванными, а Стива вдруг отпустило. Он не собирался пугать сестру, только немного проучить. Какого нахрен чёрта, ей всего шестнадцать, и уж если трахаться с кем-то в этом возрасте, то потому что жить без этого кого-то не можешь, а не из любопытства или потому что так надо и иначе не круто, засмеют. Боже, неужели он тоже был таким болваном в свои шестнадцать? Он уже не помнил. Кажется, в то время он дрочил на Моне.

— Мы с Баки на самом деле много чего попробовали, если ты интересуешься. Но я ещё девственник, потому что зрелые люди могут и потерпеть, чтобы сделать секс комфортным и долгожданным для обоих партнёров. Мы же не животные, правда? И если ты кому-то дорог, тебя будут ждать столько, сколько нужно, не поторапливая и не беря на слабо. Поняла меня? Всех, кто тебя торопит с сексом, ты должна слать нахрен. Иначе… — Стив хотел сказать что-то заведомо глупое, что-то вроде «я разочаруюсь в тебе» или «я их пошлю вместо тебя», но его словно коротнуло. Всего на секунду он словно услышал эти фразы со стороны, и они показались отвратительными, неуместными. — Иначе ты сама будешь жалеть о том, что твои ожидания неземной страсти и нежности не оправдались, а человек оказался пустышкой, как и ваше притяжение. Я не хочу, чтобы парни использовали тебя. И не позволю, чтобы использовали меня. Баки… — и тут Стива осенило. Почти до истерического смеха. — Он очень терпеливый. Я бы сказал, слишком. Поэтому он явно заслуживает приз. Тема исчерпана?

Марго молча кивнула. Её зрачки были расширены, и Стив подумал, что не стоило вот так устраивать лекцию посреди второго этажа молла. Но, он оглянулся, — до них и правда никому не было дела. Вряд ли кто-то его слышал.

— Извини меня, — он сжал её плечо, а потом всё же шагнул в сторону эскалатора, зная, что Марго пойдёт за ним. — Я вспылил. Мы давно не дети и не обязаны идти друг за другом след в след, и… э-э, если ты уже попробовала это с кем-то, кто тебе дорог, всё в порядке. Это просто случается однажды, и это не ошибка, — попытался он как-то сгладить эффект от своего монолога. Но в это время Марго вдруг обхватила его за талию, коротко прижавшись сзади, и неразборчиво проговорила в его свитер:

— Расслабься, братишка, мы с тобой в одной лодке.

Сказать, что это самая лучшая новость за весь грёбаный день, было не сказать ровным счётом ни-че-го. Стив вдруг воспарил на небеса, и предстоящая покупка той охрененной кожаной куртки для Баки уже не казалась ему чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Может, он был дурак, что не спросил у сестры напрямую. У него и не было особого интереса по этому поводу. Он просто волновался за неё. И вот, вмиг всё разрешилось. И он просто позволил себе отпустить всё. Волнение за Марго и её непутёвый возраст, мысли о Баки, мысли о вечеринке, на которую тот не позвал, и давящую на мозг шопинг-истерию. Он физически ощутил, как всё это оторвалось от него, словно облако из воздушных шариков, и полетело вверх, больше не беспокоя, не дёргая. Ненадолго, он знал — но хотя бы на какое-то время. И он почувствовал, как долго на самом деле не дышал свободно. А потом эскалатор довёз их до третьего этажа.

В салоне меха Стиву не хотелось тратить лишнего времени. Это был последний пункт их программы, и он помнил точно, где висела та куртка, а как только нашёл её — почувствовал себя совершенным везунчиком. Был на месте и нужный размер, который он подсмотрел на старой куртке Баки. Правда, пришлось свести воедино европейские и американские размеры, спасибо Гуглу, так как куртка неожиданно оказалась из Италии. Вот уж где нужна кожанка на меху, улыбнулся сам себе Стив.

— Размер точно его? — негромко спросила Марго, чувствуя себя явно неуютно — но, конечно, не до такой степени, как ему было в магазине женского белья. Размер был верным, но, чёрт, насколько же по сравнению со Стивом Баки был здоровым… Стив мог бы обмотаться этой курткой в три раза, она была ему почти до колен. На них смотрели вроде бы и дежурно-приветливо, однако советовать не спешили, и взгляды словно предупреждали: «Молодёжь, только не попортите тут ничего. А то не расплатитесь». И всё же был один неприятный сюрприз. Цена. Отчего-то она стала больше на пару десятков баксов, и Стива это очень сильно озадачило. Разве сейчас не время распродаж?  
Если бы он не оформил доставку книг на дом, ему бы хватило, но сейчас…

— Да какого хера… — прошептал он, елозя пальцами по ярлыку, будто пытался стереть поменявшиеся последние цифры. Такой облом, просто дико. По сути, весь этот шопинг затевался ради куртки. Этой офигенной куртки, которая сделает из Баки секс-идола за те несколько секунд, пока он будет её надевать. Её словно шили для него: лёгкую, мягкую, прекрасного песочного оттенка, с кроем, отлично подчеркивающем разлёт широких плеч и узость бёдер. Он будет… неотразим. Как магнит для железок — безусловно притягателен. И такая засада…

— Что случилось?

Эх, Марго-Марго… Стив вздохнул и повесил плечики с курткой обратно. Оглянулся на замерших неподалёку консультантов, задумался.

— Ладно. Я должен узнать про рассрочку. Я не уйду отсюда без неё. Вот же…

— Сколько не хватает? — догадалась Марго. И он не ожидал этого — но сестра порылась в карманах и неожиданно достала оттуда три бумажки по десять баксов. Мятые, она явно долго держала их при себе, может быть, копила. — Этого хватит? Бери, не раздумывай. Скопила тебе на подарок из своих кровных карманных денег. Так что если не вернёшь до Рождества, останешься без сюрприза, без обид.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся. Было неловко. Он никогда прежде не брал у младших денег, даже у матери уже давно не брал. Марго смотрела на него и улыбалась тоже. Мягко, тепло, как редко когда улыбалась. Словно между ними что-то повернулось в правильную сторону, сложилось, как надо. Это было замечательное чувство. Не ощущая особых сомнений, Стив взял деньги, снова снял куртку и за плечики понёс к кассе. Алилуйя, подумал он, этот уровень пройден. Не без чужой помощи, окольными путями, и всё же достойно. Это нужно было отметить.

*

— Привет, Сэм, — он улыбнулся в трубку и подмигнул Марго, которая с видом совершенного удовольствия пила огромный имбирно-пряничный венти. Они приехали чуть раньше его смены, Стив заказал себе американо и сейчас наблюдал за тем, как сестра пила свою липкую сладость. Он решил не терять времени и вызвонить Сэма. — Я знаю, что это, возможно, была тайна, но Нат мне всё растрепала. Насчёт рождественской вечеринки. Да, — Стив фыркнул, снова стреляя взглядом на сестру. — Слушай, ты ведь не Нат, ты умеешь хранить секреты. Нет, ничего такого, просто я… Я хотел бы чем-то помочь на вечеринке. Уверен, что смогу вырваться после семейного ужина. Может, найдётся что-нибудь для меня? Я могу помочь с гримом за кулисами или поофициантить в зале. У меня неплохой опыт… Что? Правда? А в чём проблема, это же не сложно? Да ладно, выкладывай.

По мере того, как он молчал и слушал, его шею, щёки и виски медленно заливала краска. Он делал вид, что разглядывал какую-то чёрную точку на столике, за который они с Марго присели, но периферийным зрением видел — сестра ловила каждый его вздох. А то, что говорил Сэм… В целом, ничего особенного в его предложении не было. Он даже не будет единственным. Просто выступать в подобном антураже ему было в новинку. С другой стороны, он подумал про Баки, неожиданно ярко представив их встречу, о которой тот не будет и догадываться… И ему сделалось так жарко, что он резко сдвинул колени под столом, пытаясь хоть как-то утихомирить начинающийся прилив. Боже, как же это выглядело горячо в его голове. Если Баки не убьёт его в первые секунды встречи, конечно.

— Хорошо. Я согласен. Да, так просто, почему нет. Только Баки — ни слова. Иначе я не смогу. Он просто… да, я постараюсь, чтобы ты не оказался крайним, — Стив широко улыбнулся. — Я счастлив, что мы будем все вместе на Рождество. Да, до скорого. Забегу завтра.

— Не будешь отмечать с нами Рождество? — Марго выглядела расстроенной.

Он нажал отбой и отложил айфон в сторону, замечая новое входящее сообщение.

— С чего ты взяла? Конечно, я буду с вами на Рождество. Вы моя семья. Просто после, ближе к ночи, я хочу продолжить в другом месте. С Баки и Наташей. Ну, знаешь, взрослая вечеринка, — от сопутствующих мыслей и образов немного кружилась голова.

Марго смотрела так, словно читала его как отрытую книгу с картинками. Было неловко.

— Думаешь, мама отпустит?

Стив не думал об этом. Точнее, он так скакнул вперёд в плане личной жизни за последние пару месяцев, что и не думал, что его кто-то может не пустить.

— Не знаю. Без понятия. Надеюсь, не будет проблем, — пожал он плечами.

Марго откинулась на спинку кресла, смерила его взглядом и сказала:

— Ты должен поставить её перед фактом. Мягко, но твёрдо. Иначе не отпустит. Ты, конечно, всё равно уйдёшь, но испорченное Рождество всем обеспечено. Так что… лучше брать быка за рога сразу. В смысле, обозначить свою позицию. Знаешь, даже я бы тебя не пустила.

— Почему это? — удивился Стив.

Марго снова наклонилась над своей трубочкой и отпила своего сладкого имбирного кофе. Стойкий запах настраивал на работу.

— Ты слишком симпатичный, а сейчас вообще расцвёл. Баки выпьет. Ты выпьешь. И, — она поиграла бровями, — распрощаешься со своей так бережно хранимой невинностью.

Глоток кофе чуть не пошёл у Стива носом.

— Ну откуда в твоей голове столько мыслей про секс? И вообще, кто тебе сказал, что не именно этого я ждал всю жизнь? — прищурился он, когда справился с першением в носоглотке.

Марго рассмеялась.

— Никто. Мир. Просто мне нравится тебя задирать. Ты самый лучший брат на свете, — она наклонилась и быстро клюнула его в нос.

И после таких признаний Стив уже не мог сердиться. Ни одной дурной мысли не осталось внутри. Он проводил Марго на улицу, и та помахала ему, прежде чем отправиться к метро. Всего несколько остановок, и она будет дома. А Стиву предстояла смена. Отчего-то он испытывал странное непривычное воодушевление, словно может покорить весь мир. Да что там мир — приготовить идеальный кофе для каждого хандрящего посетителя.

*

— Помнишь эти игрушки? — мама достала из коробки несколько лаково блестящих шаров. Конечно, Стив помнил. Год назад он решил, что комиксы о «Капитане Америка» уже перерос, и сделал из одного выпуска модные папье-маше шары. Впоследствии, конечно, страшно об этом жалел. Комиксы нельзя перерасти. Они становятся важной частью тебя и твоего прошлого. Всё равно что порвать и выкинуть свои детские фотографии. Иногда было тепло просто вспоминать о той запрятанной в кладовой коробке с полным собранием старых комиксов. В тот год было первое Рождество, как не стало отца, и они переехали в эту квартиру в другой район Бруклина. Его тогда метало из крайности в крайность, однако, шары эти отчего-то не навевали тоску. Пожалуй, просто светлую грусть.

— Конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я их повесил?

Мама без слов подала ему первый шар. Они наряжали небольшую пушистую ёлочку прямо в углу гостиной-столовой, и хоть размерами та была чуть больше Стива, он еле допёр её на нужный этаж.

— Они мне нравятся. Каждый шар в этой коробке — память. Я покупала какой-нибудь особенный каждый год, помнишь?

Стив не ответил. Сложно было не помнить. Этих особенных шаров было чуть больше, чем ему лет. Но он знал истории даже тех шаров, что были куплены родителями до него или когда он был ещё совсем мал. Это была почти что летопись их семьи. Комиксные определённо напоминали ему об отце. Он повесил шар с оскалившимся Халком так, чтобы тот смотрел на вход в столовую. Встречал, так сказать, гостей.

— Мам?

— Да?

— Я хотел бы отметить Рождество с друзьями. После семейного ужина. Я хочу уйти на всю ночь. Я буду с Наташей и… Баки, — сказал Стив как можно быстрее, чтобы не сбиться с мысли.

— Ты можешь пригласить их к нам на ужин, — мягко предложила мама, но Стив видел, как она напряглась. С тех пор, как они долго говорили о перелёте и двухнедельном отсутствии в Лондоне, она стала настороженнее и всегда дожидалась его вечером, когда он возвращался после смены, даже если это было после полуночи. И как бы он ни просил её ложиться раньше, она ничего не отвечала. Только обнимала его коротко, целовала в лоб и уходила в свою комнату. Стив старался не чувствовать себя виноватым. И всё же именно эти ощущения порой накрывали его. Он не мог понять, почему.

— Они не смогут. Они задействованы в подготовке вечеринки у нашего общего друга, — Стив благоразумно не стал говорить про гей-клуб. Мама была просто не готова к этой информации. — И я тоже хочу помочь им, даже если присоединюсь ближе к полуночи.

Стив договорил, молчание затягивалось. Мама сидела на полу, на мягком ковре у небольшого диванчика, и крутила в пальцах позапрошлогодний шар. Она словно думала, и Стиву не нравилось это молчание. Он даже не рассматривал отказ или запрет. Не в этот раз.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая компания? — спросила она, наконец.

— Да. Конечно. А утром я должен буду пойти на смену в Старбакс. Тяжёлая ночка, но хорошо, что они не поставили меня на предпраздничный вечер. Я бы там с ума сошёл. Утром, может быть, хоть народу будет поменьше.

Мама кивнула и протянула ему шар. Стив принял его осторожно — все особенные шары были из очень тонкого стекла. Невероятно красивые. Не чета его комиксным монстрам.

— Мам, и ещё, — сказал он, делая вид что преувеличенно-осторожно вешает шар на колючую веточку. Уши уже горели, и он чувствовал стыд под кожей, и поэтому не мог выдержать её взгляд сейчас. — Несколько ночей на каникулах я останусь у Баки. Я просто хочу… чтобы ты была в курсе, — сказал он, гулко сглотнул и посмотрел ей в глаза.

По её виду Стив понял, что переборщил с объёмом информации. И что мама в уме сейчас сопоставляла факты и притягивала их за уши друг к другу. Это было тяжело, говорить ей всё это сейчас, однако никакого другого пути Стив не видел. Он хотел расставить все точки над «и». Они с Баки встречаются. Со всеми вытекающими. Точка.

— Хорошо, Стив. Только будь на связи, ладно? Я не хочу волноваться.

Стив хотел сказать, что, конечно, ей не придётся волноваться. Однако он не смог. Выдавил «спасибо» и улыбнулся, чувствуя себя каким-то предателем. Он кожей ощущал, как тяжело далось маме решение. Что она была не готова к нему, не ожидала подобного. Разговор дальше не клеился, и атмосфера, мягкая, домашняя и тёплая, не то чтобы совсем разрушилась, но словно стала прозрачнее. Говорить не хотелось, но повисшая тишина в целом не давила. Их неловкость разбавили девочки, когда закончили с украшением коридора и комнаты и, подкалывая друг друга, пришли им на помощь наряжать ель. Сразу стало шумно.

Немного позже, когда сёстры ушли чистить зубы перед сном, а они с мамой ещё сидели за столом с кружками в руках и смотрели на нарядную, мерцающую огоньками ель: квартира сияла отблесками гирлянды и мишуры, и воздух ароматно пах еловой хвоей, — Стив допил свой травяной чай, вымыл за собой кружку и, проходя мимо, наклонился, чтобы приобнять и поцеловать маму куда-то в макушку, неловко и смазано. Он любил её, очень любил. Просто чувствовал, что пришло время понемногу отдаляться. Иначе потом всем им будет ещё тяжелее. Хорошо, что девчонки младше и ещё какое-то время точно никуда не денутся отсюда. Будут рядом. Она не останется без присмотра и без компании.

— Я люблю тебя. Сладких снов, — сказал он негромко и, не дожидаясь ответа, умчался в свою комнату. Мама не выглядела огорчённой, только немного озадаченной. И Стив решил, что это не так уж и плохо. Перед маминым категоричным «нет» он до сих пор пасовал.

В комнате его взгляд упал на чёрный пакет на кровати, в котором он привёз «вещи, которые понадобятся для работы» от Сэма. Он ещё не заглядывал туда, решил, что оставит своё любопытство на сладкое. Чтобы рассмотреть всё как следует, нужно было всё вытащить, расправить, померить. И Стиву нужно было время и гарантия, что никто не завалится в его комнату в самый неподходящий момент.

Он очень тихо подпер ручку двери стулом, потому что комнаты в квартире не запирались. Даже в ванной с защёлкой была вечная проблема. Потом всё же вернулся к кровати и вытряхнул содержимое на покрывало. Его тут же обожгло волной жара. В вещах на поверку не оказалось ничего особенного. Но записка от Сэма гласила: «Нужны ещё кожаные ботинки или полусапоги на твой вкус. Подбери что-нибудь из своей обуви. И ещё любые гетры или чулки. Знаю, этот пункт введёт тебя в шок, но униформа официантов одинакова для всех. Надеюсь на тебя». Стив некстати вспомнил про запрятанные в собственных вещах подарочные чулки и снова осмотрел тряпочки на кровати. Это был костюм эльфа Санты и сделанный специально для него бэйдж в золотистой оправе. Стив, эльф-официант. Стив фыркнул и аккуратно отложил бэйджик обратно. По законам, которые работали негласно во всех подобных заведениях, благодаря форме и бэйджу к работнику не должны были приставать. Даже в шутку. Иначе у охраны появлялось веское право выкинуть нарушителей на воздух — освежиться. Стив предполагал, что сам Сэм нарядится этаким экзотическим Сантой и вместе с напарником будет за барной стойкой. Они, официанты, будут отыгрывать его ушастых пошляков-эльфов. Почему пошляков? Потому что, несомненно, эта зелёная жилетка на голое тело и очень короткие коричневые шорты могли носить только донельзя раскрепощённые в своих взглядах эльфы. Стив, не долго думая, разделся до белья и натянул на себя жилетку и шорты. Посмотрелся в зеркало в шкафу и решил, что не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. А ведь ещё предполагается традиционная шапочка, чулки… и кожаные полусапоги, у него были подходящие на небольшом каблуке. Твою мать. Баки точно убьёт его.

Стив надел на голову шапочку с праздничной брошью — рождественским остролистом с красными ягодами, — пальцем сдвинул её чуть набок, чтобы выглядеть игриво, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё. Он внимательно оглядел свои тонкие руки и длинные пальцы, худые бёдра и колени, до сих пор остающиеся мальчишескими, и всё же фыркнул. Идея помогать Сэму в роли эльфа-официанта уже не казалась ему такой клёвой. Только отступать в любом случае было некуда. Мужчина не пасует перед трудностями. Стив вздохнул и повернулся боком. Шорты облепляли его зад так плотно, что не оставляли никакого простора для фантазии. Он даже не сразу смог стянуть их. И отчего-то в собственных трусах стало горячо и почти твёрдо из-за навязчивого чувства предвкушения. Стив нервно хмыкнул и принялся раздеваться.


	42. Chapter 42

Ужин подошёл к концу, но в воздухе до сих пор насыщенно пахло рождественским жарким, которое они готовили все вместе. Марго и Элис уже встали из-за стола и наперегонки умчались в дальний угол кухни-гостиной, где под наряженной рождественской елью блестели обёрточной бумагой подарки. Никто из них уже давно не дожидался утра, чтобы открыть их. Они выросли, так быстро и незаметно. И непреложная вера в Санта-Клауса осталась где-то там же, где были увлечение Мапет-шоу, желанием собрать всех Барби или стойкой детской мечтой придумать и отрисовывать свои комиксы. Они перешагнули это всё и вышли в своё будущее, где подарками стали чаще всего необходимые вещи, а не приятные памятные безделушки.

Стив вяло размазывал вилкой по тарелке остатки сливочного соуса. Внутри у него всё горело адским, совершенно не подходящим к празднику пламенем нетерпения. Вскочить, наспех одеться и выбежать из дома на улицу, где у ночи ощутимо приморозило, мешало ему только воспитание и понимание, как сильно он любит их всех. Маму, девчонок. Этот хрупкий их мирок в старенькой, но ставшей с их помощью уютной, родной квартирке. Он не хотел взять — и порушить всё это своим резким эмоциональным поведением. Хотя у него уже глаз начинал дёргаться от того, насколько он душой был не здесь сейчас.

— Ты закончил? Я уберу тарелку? — поинтересовалась мама.

Стив ненадолго вынырнул, рассеянно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Ты не хочешь тоже посмотреть свои подарки? — спросила она, когда наклонилась ближе и забрала тарелку прямо из-под елозящей по ней вилки.

И было в её голосе что-то, отчего Стив встрепенулся. Что-то такое, отчего он вспомнил слова «ты должен быть определённым в отстаивании своих интересов». Иначе… что — иначе — Стив не стал додумывать.

— Я посмотрю их завтра, как вернусь, хорошо? — Стив твёрдо отложил вилку на салфетку и поднял глаза. Мама на какие-то доли секунды замерла с грязной тарелкой в руках. В её взгляде очень быстро промелькнуло то, чего Стив уже давно не замечал — может, просто потому что не хотел замечать. — Мне нужно идти, мам. Иначе я опоздаю на вечеринку. А я обещал помочь там.

Стив хотел было уже встать, как мама сказала непривычно бесцветным голосом. Ровно и очень выверено используя свой голос, и Стив мысленно вздрогнул, предполагая неожиданный запрет:

— Мне до сих пор не нравится эта идея, — «я не хочу, чтобы ты куда-то шёл сейчас», услышал Стив.

— Я понимаю, — попытался смягчить он. — Но я до сих пор хочу пойти. Я не маленький мальчик, не нужно меня нянчить. Я вырос, мам. И я буду там не один. С друзьями. С Баки.

Мама смотрела в глаза ещё одно долгое мгновение, после чего отвернулась к раковине с оставшейся от ужина грязной посудой. Стив на самом деле частью себя хотел бы остаться, чтобы закончить этот тёплый вечер дома, помочь с посудой и вместе съесть немудрёный самодельный десерт, вместе, как всегда раньше, открыть подарки, смеясь и гадая от кого они. Но сейчас уже ничего не было, как раньше. Это не первое их Рождество без отца. Не первое Рождество не в их просторном доме, а в тесной арендованной квартире, и сейчас другая его часть, очень-очень плохая его часть, наверное, страшно, невыносимо хотела сбежать отсюда туда, где будут другие люди, шумно, раскрепощённо, туда, где будет Баки. Уже ничего не будет как прежде, получается, так? Может, так заканчивается детство? С неразделимо смешанным внутри чувством вины и чувством возбуждённого предвкушения, с которым ты хочешь уйти из собственного дома. Из дома, где любят и никто не обижает, между прочим. Насколько же ярче это бывает у тех, кому дома не так хорошо? Что чувствовала Нат в свой первый раз, когда ушла?

Мысли пронеслись в голове как листья, поднятые порывом ветра с асфальта и раскиданные по разным сторонам аллеи. Разрастающееся чувство вины по аналогии отчего-то пахло прелой землёй. Тяжёлым влажным чернозёмом.

— Да. Ты вырос, — только и сказала мама у раковины, не оборачиваясь. Стив не был уверен, что хотел бы сейчас смотреть ей в глаза. — Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я не волновалась о тебе. И приходи завтра на обед.

Стив посидел ещё немного, чуть оглушённый. В голове глухо и отчётливо стучали маленькие молоточки. Мама включила воду и начала мыть посуду. Стив неторопливо поднялся, у него словно кружилась голова, хотя он ничего и не пил. Подошёл и неловко обнял её сзади, коротко прижимая к груди. Наконец-то они сравнялись в росте, надо же, он и не заметил, когда это произошло. А потом Стив поцеловал её в затылок, зарываясь на миг носом в мягкие, пахнущие приготовленной едой волосы.

— Всё будет отлично. И я приду завтра на обед. Отдохните и выспитесь тут без меня, — проговорил он и, отпустив мамины плечи, быстрее развернулся на выход. «Спасибо, мама, спасибо, мама, спасибо,» — осталось невысказанным, повисло напряжением в воздухе. Он не смог сказать эти слова вслух, но надеялся, что, может, она поймёт это без слов?

Он задержался ещё на пару минут, чтобы попрощаться с девчонками и выслушать от них — в особенности от растроганной Элис — кучу благодарностей. Она не сомневалась, от кого книги. После на миг заглянул в комнату, чтобы дёрнуть с пола под столом заранее приготовленный увесистый рюкзак, обвешанный разными яркими значками — и сбежать. Сбежать из дому, пока всё крепнущее чувство вины не поглотило его игриво-приподнятое настроение без следа.

Разве он делал что-нибудь плохое? Стив частил ногами по ступенькам, пребывая в самом странном состоянии духа. Он так не думал. Нет. Он просто делал то, что на самом деле хотел и теперь, в свои девятнадцать, наконец, мог. Просто есть вещи, которые, как ни крути, не совместятся в единую пасторальную картину. Как бы ни было досадно от этого. Гей-клуб и семья, дом, где мама и девочки. Стив знал, что это невозможно. Просто не мог даже представить, что это как-то может соприкасаться. Нет.

На улице было подозрительно спокойно. Что, конечно, совершенно нормально для Бруклина в ночь Сочельника. Все добропорядочные люди сидят и празднуют дома в тёплом кругу своих семей, а он, видимо, стал ненормальным. Было холодно. Стив сунул замёрзшие руки в карманы своего пальто и неожиданно нащупал под пальцами правой что-то острое. Что-то, чего он точно не клал в карман. Дойдя до следующего фонаря, он приостановился в круге жёлтого света и вытащил руку с зажатым между пальцами предметом.

Это были три, скреплённые в одну ленту, презерватива для анального секса.

На твёрдый острый край упаковки он и напоролся пальцем. На секунду ему стало очень стыдно. Жар словно плеснули в лицо, как кофе из стаканчика. Мама… Это ведь мама, явно не Марго? Хотя… кто этих женщин разберёт?

Было дико неловко, дико. Но Стив решил, что не будет вдаваться в подробности, просто малодушно замнёт. Ему нужно идти, он и так опаздывает, чёрт. Презервативы в кармане жгли ладонь и кололи гранями пальцы.

Уже в сабвее, немного прийдя в себя и переключившись, он отписался Наташе и Сэму, что едет.

На что получил два совершенно разных ответа. Первый был: «Быстрее, мой отважный эльф, тут работы тонна и ещё немного» и второе, изобилуещее смайликами и пришедшей следом чуть смазанной фотографией-сэлфи на фоне знакомых щедро украшенных интерьеров: «Роджерс, двигай булками быстрее. Тут просто бомба что творится. Только тебя не хватает». И он, усмехнувшись, хотел бы увидеть в последнем сообщении сарказм, но он отчего-то был уверен, что Наташа пишет совершенно искренне. Он тоже от всей души хотел уже быть там, хотел увидеть Баки и всех остальных, но, к сожалению, от его мыслей полупустой поезд не ехал быстрее. Стив надел наушники и прикрыл глаза с первыми звуками голоса Фрэнка Синатры. Рождество ведь.

Впервые он подходил к «Розовой пантере» с другой стороны. Не с главного входа, где сегодня никто не толпился в ожидании фэйс-контроля, потому что Сэм устраивал вечеринку для завсегдатаев, и у всех были свои приглашения. Никто не мёрз и не толкался на улице, прежде чем войти. Стив собирался зайти с небольшой дверцы служебного входа, ведущей на соседнюю улицу. Дверца была довольно неприметна, но сама улица, Сэм рассказывал, была под круглосуточным видеонаблюдением. Это было сделано для того, чтобы мальчиков, выступающих на сцене и работающих в клубе, никто не поджидал на выходе. Если у служебки кто-то начинал тереться, то охрана тут же реагировала на это — и не в меру бойких ребят вежливо просили убраться оттуда. Или даже невежливо, по словам Сэма всякое бывало. Он очень беспокоился о безопасности своих парней.

Но сейчас тут на самом деле было темно и пустынно, музыка изнутри едва-едва пробивалась из-за обшитых спецматериалами стен, и Стив впервые испытал укол страха, будучи в одиночестве у служебной двери гей-клуба. Пока он негнущимися пальцами выуживал одолженную Сэмом ключ-карту, чтобы войти, он проклял всё на свете и другой половиной сознания молился, чтобы охрана как следует смотрела сейчас на мониторы. Чтобы никто его тут не подкараулил, пока он так бездарно палится и теряет драгоценное время.

Морозный воздух щекотал ноздри, вылетая изо рта облачками пара, пальцы не слушались. Наконец, когда ключ-карта нашлась, дверь открылась и он оказался внутри, Стив недолго постоял у стенки, приходя в себя. Паническая атака на ровном месте, подумал он и пошёл в сторону раздевалок для персонала.

Света в подсобных коридорах едва хватало, но он уже был тут на экскурсии с Сэмом и отлично всё запомнил. Ещё очень помогали нарисованные прямо на стенах словно губной помадой указатели. Все они были снабжены короткими, сочащимися сарказмом подписями.

Наконец, он, поплутав между конечными пунктами «облегчись там, милый. и никакого секса!» и «опустошён? — насыться!», оказавшимися туалетами и общей кухней, вышел к двери с жирной надписью «Раздевалка для персонала, но если ты звезда, детка, твоя комната дальше по коридору». И правда. Чуть дальше Стив увидел дверь с надписью «Артисты сцены и танцоры». Без ремарок. Хорошо, что он не танцор и не артист, подумалось Стиву. Почему-то заходить туда было бы жутко. Он коротко постучался ради приличия — и толкнул дверь своей раздевалки.

— Ой, — сказал парень с голым жилистым торсом, на который как раз собирался натянуть жилетку эльфа. — Привет. Думал, что я самый последний.

— По видимому, нет, — улыбнулся Стив. — Привет. Стив Роджерс.

— Питер Паркер, — представился парень и пожал протянутую руку крепким, но не доминирующим рукопожатием. — Ты тоже в эльфах?

Стив кивнул, выискивая свободный шкафчик для своих вещей. Он старался не смотреть на полуобнажённого нового знакомого, хотя не смотреть было сложно. Он был классным. Стив бы с удовольствием его порисовал. Худощавый и рельефный, и вряд ли его собственная жилетка будет смотреться на его астенической груди так же круто.

— Тут свободно, — сказал Питер и кивком указал на последний шкафчик рядом с занятым его вещами. — Обычно тут почти всё свободно, но сегодня ажиотаж. Даже примета есть. Если клуб выдержит очередную рождественскую вечеринку, то простоит ещё год без малого. Ты новенький?

Питер выглядел очень юно, невероятно располагающе улыбался и настолько же доброжелательно говорил. Стив дал бы ему от силы восемнадцать, но может быть, это просто открытое выражение лица, вихры, отливающие на свету лампы медью и чуть заметная лопоухость играли с парнем злую шутку. Он был бы не против поболтать с ним дольше, однако прошёл к шкафчику и начал распаковывать себя от шарфа и пальто. Он нереально опаздывал.

— Что-то типа того, — ответил, наконец, Стив. — Вызвался помочь Сэму. Мой парень, — Стив замялся, — его хороший друг. А ты? Не первый раз тут?..

Питер будто бы смутился, отвёл глаза.

— Типа того. Я каждый год помогаю на Рождество, ну и ещё когда нужно. Вообще я прохожу стажировку у одних друзей хозяев клуба… А, долгая история.

— Я бы послушал, — зачем-то сказал Стив, снимая через голову тёплый пуловер. А потом испуганно поднял глаза на Питера: — В смысле, не обязательно рассказывать, если ты не хочешь, это просто любопытство.

Питер фыркнул, а потом задорно рассмеялся.

— Ничего особенного, на самом деле. И ничего противозаконного, если ты вдруг подумал о чём-то таком. Здесь весело и отличные чаевые за ночь. Правда, очень хорошие, ты удивишься.

— О, — задумчиво протянул Стив. О чаевых он совсем не думал. — А как контингент? Ну, в смысле… сильно руки распускают?

— Кто как, — пожал плечами Питер. Он так и не переставал улыбаться, и щёки его были розовыми. Не из-за смущения или чего-то такого, в парне говорило здоровье, которого Стиву обычно не хватало. Он был рад немного поболтать. — Тут главное не давать повода для продолжения. Просто мило улыбайся и делай вид, что не понимаешь намёков. Они такое любят, хорошо платят сверху и никто не переходит грань — бодигуарды сегодня бдят очень строго. Но и дёргаться от каждого хлопка по заднице не стоит. Это всё же вечеринка в гей-клубе, — он усмехнулся и подмигнул Стиву, которому вся эта затея нравилась всё меньше и меньше. — Хочешь, я подожду тебя, и пойдём вместе?

— Да, конечно, блин, спасибо тебе, — Стив принялся раздеваться ещё быстрее, и хотя его немного нервировала мысль о том, что он оголяется до нижнего белья под взглядом малознакомого человека, он прогнал её прочь. К тому же Питер, присев на лавочку у стены, уткнулся в какой-то допотопный телефон и принялся набирать в нем что-то, всё так же улыбаясь. Выглядел он в эльфийском костюме эротично и странным образом очень наивно. Наверняка, у него будет много поклонников сегодня.

— А ты тоже, — решился спросить Стив, и Питер сразу отвлёкся от телефона и поймал его взгляд, едва мазнув по голому телу глазами, — гей или би? Прости, это тупой вопрос.

— Я пока не знаю, — честно признался Питер. Стива поразило, но он даже не взял  
паузу на подумать. — У меня нет любимого человека, и я, можно сказать, экспериментирую. Зато у меня есть одна давняя мечта. Сэм сказал, что она дурацкая.

— Какая? — заинтересовался Стив. Он уже натягивал шорты на собственный зад, однако его худая костлявая грудь была всё такой же голой и уже пошла мурашками.

Питер потупил взгляд и снова пожал голыми плечами. Хорошими, рельефными плечами — не то что у Стива.

— Танцевать. Хочу танцевать тут, но мне ещё год до совершеннолетия. Сэм говорит, что это блажь, и я одумаюсь. А я вот всё никак, — он поднял глаза, и Стив привычным движением поправил съезжающие по носу очки. Хм, танцевать. А у него наверняка круто получится.

— А почему блажь? Сэм сам иногда выступает, в чём проблема?

— Ну, я хочу профессионально. А он знаешь, как папочка. Заладил, что мне нужна нормальная профессия. А не вот это вот.

Стив вздохнул. Когда-то для него был актуален этот старый как мир спор поколений. А потом он просто сказал, что будет так, как он решит. И чтобы от него отстали. И от него отстали.

— Просто скажи, что хочешь танцевать и будешь. И что сам в состоянии решить, чем тебе заниматься. Ты хорошо танцуешь? — Стив снова посмотрел на чуть раскачанные, рельефные от мышц бёдра и икры в чёрных гольфах.

— А то, — лицо Питера осветилось искренней счастливой улыбкой. — Я очень артистичный.

Стив фыркнул в ответ, мысленно отгоняя замелькавшие в голове картинки — чёртова хорошая фантазия. Он как раз натянул второй чулок чуть выше колена и надел остроносые полусапожки. За всеми переживаниями этого вечера он как-то совершенно подзабыл, что Баки вообще ни сном, ни духом, что он здесь. Ещё и в таком наряде. Это будет… а нужно пойти и посмотреть, что это будет. Сколько можно оттягивать неизбежное?

— Готов? Тебе идёт, — Питер поправил его шапочку на голове чуть набок и показал большой палец вверх: — Вот теперь вообще круто.

Стив улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Они прошли по полутёмным коридорам, и с каждым шагом громкие звуки музыки и человеческого сопутствующего веселью шума были громче и отчётливее. Словно они брели по внутренностям древнего хтонического чудовища, пытаясь найти выход наружу, на свет, по шуму внешнего мира. Очень неожиданно за последним поворотом их настигла дверца, и Питер быстро провёл в отверстии своей ключ-картой, чтобы открыть её на себя.

И на Стива обрушилась лава из оглушающей музыки, смеха, человеческих голосов и всевозможного мерцания разноцветных вспышек. Лёгкие тут же завибрировали, ловя резонанс басов, в носу стало щекотно до острого желания чихнуть. Запахи, звуки и цвета кувалдой ударили по сознанию. Он словно ослеп и оглох на миг, задержав дыхание и безотчётно хватаясь за руку Питера, который, впрочем, тоже растерялся.

— Вот это твою же мать, — выдохнули они синхронно, и только тогда Стив заметил едва нарисовавшуюся усмешку на квадратном лице стоявшего совсем близко бодигуарда. Он смотрел на них, вернее сказать, присматривал краем глаза. Да уж, живописно они выглядели сейчас, наверное.

— Сколько раз вижу это, никак не привыкну, — проорал ему на ухо Питер.

— Может, стоит подумать над словами Сэма? — заорал Стив в ответ, потянувшись в его уху, скрытому вихрами. — Это же ужас сколько народу. И все будут пялиться только на тебя…

Питер чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел на него взглядом, полным удивления. Наклонился к уху и крикнул:

— Ты сейчас шутишь? Только я подумал, что ты нормальный парень, как…

Стив открыто, запрокидывая голову, засмеялся. В этом чуть нервном, наигранном смехе он выпускал всё своё напряжение и страхи перед этим вечером. Зал немаленького клуба был полон под завязку. Народу было столько, сколько Стив ещё ни разу тут не видел. Шум и музыка заставляли сердце сходить с ума и уноситься вскачь, он уже чувствовал подступающую адреналиновую эйфорию. Здесь были парочки и явно одинокие в Рождество люди, и все они веселились, как могли, знакомились, пили, общались и танцевали. Среди них Стив заметил множество эльфов-официантов, в то время когда в спокойные дни в зале работало не больше трёх человек. Все они юрко лавировали в этой бесконечно подвижной толпе, и в мелькающем свете лиц их было не разглядеть. Они с Питером буду выглядеть точно так же — просто сольются с толпой.

— Не шути так больше, — примирительно проорал ему Питер, когда Стив немного успокоился. — Здесь перекуры каждые полчаса, обязательно уходи из зала на пять минут, чтобы посидеть и отдохнуть. Иначе не дотянешь до окончания вечеринки и дележа торта. Сейчас идём к бару, отметимся, и потом встретимся в раздевалке на отдыхе. Не потеряй ключ-карту. За это серьёзный штраф. Не давай поводов для флирта, но и не шарахайся от безобидных знаков внимания. Всё получится, — подбодрил его Питер, — встретимся на первом перекуре, ладно?

И Стив как во сне, как в замедленном фильме пошёл вперёд, тут же врезаясь в танцующую толпу, протискиваясь между телами. Им нужно было добраться до бара, отметиться и получить указания. Пора было начинать.

— Стиви? О, боже, боже, это же обалдеть, это… — Наташа буквально вывалилась откуда-то из толпы справа, взмахнула рыжими кудрями, отлично вписавшимися в сексуальный наряд гёрл-Санты, на миг вытаращила глаза на него и тут же начала обниматься, оглядывая, охлопывая и совершенно не невинно трогая его везде, где могли достать её ловкие пальцы. Стив хохотал, как от щекотки, но на самом деле потому что это был подарок небес — встретить Наташу первой в этом пристанище разврата. Он был счастлив. Можно было расспросить обо всём, ну и что, что приходилось орать прямо в ухо. От Нат тонко несло каким-то сладким алкоголем и табаком, и глаза её сияли ярче всех искусственных огней в зале.

— Привет! Ну как обстановка? Я смотрю, ты уже навеселе?

— Шутишь, — почти оскорбилась Наташа, но глаза её не перестали смеяться и лучиться счастьем. — Это самое шибанутое Рождество из всех, что я отмечала, поверь мне на слово. Мне был необходим допинг. Посмотри вокруг. В этом всём львиная доля моего участия. Я так горда, Стив. И устала, как беговая собака, а впереди вся ночь. Конечно, я заслужила один несчастный «Секс на зимнем пляже», ты ведь не думаешь, что я с него улетела?

— Хорошо-хорошо, — обезоруженно поднял руки Стив и шутливо потрепал подругу по щеке. — Как Сэм? Справляется?

— Да, — крикнула Нат ему в ухо, прижавшись своей мягкой грудью к плечу. Меховая оторочка её костюма защекотала голую кожу, пустила по ней мурашки. — Баки вместе с ним, разгребает заказы нон-стоп. Ты должен их увидеть, это та ещё парочка…

Конечно, Наташа сразу его раскусила.

Стив отодвинулся, заглянул ей в глаза, разделяя широкую улыбку, и кивнул.

— Сделай это, — громко добавила Нат и смачно шлёпнула его по обтянутой шортами заднице. А потом наклонилась очень близко и сказала в самое ухо, вроде и не громко, но Стива пробрало: — Ты выглядишь так невинно и пошло при этом, что даже у меня всё стоит. А ну брысь отсюда.

И она ловко придала ему ускорение в нужную сторону. Танцующая, ломано двигающаяся толпа подхватила его и понесла, и никому не было дела до того, как жарко у Стива горели уши и спешно колотилось в груди. Пару раз он почувствовал не совсем невинные прикосновения, пока пробирался к бару, но быстро уходил от них и решил вообще не акцентироваться на такой ерунде. Бар. Баки. Баки. Баки… Это всё, что билось в его голове и лёгких с каждым ударом упругого баса. Это единственное, о чём он мог думать. Словно они не виделись не пару дней, а целую ледяную вечность, что он так сильно соскучился, изголодался, изнервничался совсем.

Наконец, его вынесло — или он сам неосознанно выплыл — к бару. Тут лениво двигались две очереди за горячительным: одна к Сэму-Санте, на котором откровенный Рождественский костюм на самом деле смотрелся очень горячо, а другая…

Баки стоял к нему вполоборота и что-то энергично смешивал в металлическом шейкере. Его лицо при этом было очень сосредоточенным, и на виске выступили крохотные блёстки пота. Стив мысленно прижался к этой широкой спине, приник к ней щекой, и тут же одёрнул себя — это было совсем нерабочее настроение. Впереди у него минимум четыре часа тяжёлой беготни с подносами, он не может сейчас вот так вот глупо расклеиваться. Баки выглядел таким по-домашнему родным, что Стив невольно отстранился от всего происходящего, от музыки и кучи незнакомых людей вокруг. У стойки были и женские пары, Стив едва заметил их. Баки не казался одетым празднично — простая белая рубашка с закатанными к локтям длинными рукавами, замшевый коричневый жилет и чёрные брюки. И как апофеоз его костюма — светящиеся рога Рудольфа, чуть кривовато прикреплённые на голове на растрепавшихся волосах. Стива они умилили, они были как путеводный маяк во тьме, но не было никакого желания посмеяться или пошутить над этим. Они совершенно непонятным образом неимоверно Баки шли. Разбавляли его серьёзность праздничным ярким мазком кисти. Наконец, Баки повернулся к стойке и со сдержанной улыбкой отдал заказанный и оформленный в высоком стакане коктейль плечистому парню. Стив жадно проследил напряжённую жилу шеи и ключицы, маячившие в откровенно расстёгнутом вороте рубашки. Там же болтался на резиночке стянутый давно красный помпон — нос оленя Рудольфа.

Тут его подтолкнули сзади, и Стив вылетел к самой стойке, оказываясь перед носом у Сэма и Баки, ровно посередине, и это был самый оглушающий и страшный момент всего вечера, потому что Стив смотрел на задорно скалящегося Сэма, но при этом отлично видел, как в момент округлились глаза у Баки, какое ошеломление написалось на его лице.

— Поддержка в виде эльфа прибыла, сэр, — проскандировал Стив, лихо козырнув к своей сдвинутой набок шапочке. — Готов приступать к работе. Привет, Баки, — наконец, Стив осмелился и перевёл взгляд на него.

— Отлично, Роджерс. Счастливого Рождества и здорово, что пришёл. Подходи справа за барную стойку, там девочки смешивают бесплатные коктейли. Увидишь там толпу эльфов, мальчишки с подносами ждут своей очереди, — Стив выгнулся, глянул и на самом деле заметил небольшую очередь из «эльфов Санты» в той стороне. Они трепались и смеялись о чём-то, пока ждали. Рядом с ними дежурил бодигуард.

— Вы что, сговорились у меня за спиной? — Баки отмер, и теперь его потемневший взгляд и тон хриплого голоса не сулили ничего хорошего. Внутри всколыхнулись противоречивые ощущения. Стиву очень хотелось сказать, что, хей, нет никаких заговоров, все в порядке. Тон напрягал и и вызвал безответное желание поставить Баки на место, хотя бы намекнуть, в конце концов, он не тепличная ромашка и сам может решать за себя. Но с другой… Баки казался настолько растерянным, что Стив устыдился своего желания. Да и праздник портить никому не хотелось.

— Я могу заказать? — с нотками недовольства в голосе спросила девушка из очереди к Баки, на что тот вообще не отреагировал, только глазами сверлил Стива.

— Баки, остынь, все претензии ко мне…

Фраза Сэма утонула в шуме. Казалось, Баки вообще никого не слышал и не видел больше. Такой большой… Стив метался в поиске решения, как мышь в лабиринте без сыра и выхода. Нужно было срочно что-то сделать. Что-то предпринять… Страшно неловко.

— Извините, мэм, — всё, что он так или иначе придумывал, было стихийным выплеском эмоций. Стив втиснулся в очередь, оттолкнулся от перекладины занятого барного стула и выпрыгнул вверх, укладываясь животом и локтями на стойку, оказываясь с Баки лицом к лицу. Он вытолкнул себя ещё немного и воспользовался тем, что Баки замер с другой стороны, прижавшись к краю столешницы. Стив коснулся шершавой выбритой кожи своей щекой и громко, чтобы перекричать музыку, сказал:

— Я так сильно ждал, что ты пригласишь. Не дождался и сам напросился к Сэму помогать. Прости меня.

— Я думал, ты собираешься провести вечер с семьёй. Ты хоть понимаешь, куда влез? — Баки отстранился и теперь смотрел в глаза, темно и остро. — Чем ты думал? И этот костюм, — он съехал по видимым над стойкой частям тела Стива, и вернувшийся взгляд набрал черноты и глубины.

— Я думал, что хочу помочь друзьям. И устроить сюрприз тебе. Прости, что не вышло, — Стив вздохнул. — Нам обоим нужно работать, да? — коротко мазнув губами по уголку сухих губ, он спрыгнул на пол. Внутри стало неподъёмно тяжело, но он как мог, натянул на лицо подобие улыбки. В глазах щипало, и идея появиться тут казалась не просто дурацкой, а совершенно провальной. Он повернулся спиной, чтобы не видеть ни Баки, ни Сэма, и начал протискиваться к тому месту, где своей очереди ждали другие эльфы-разносчики, боясь, что сейчас разревётся прямо тут, под бодрую музыку, бит басов и то и дело прорывающийся вокруг смех. Это было ужасно.

— Стив, а вот и ты. Э-э, что случилось? Эй, парень? — Питер стоял в той толпе, и было в накатившем на Стива порыве что-то ненормальное, чего он никогда раньше не делал. Он набрал скорости и врезался в недавнего знакомого, тут же отворачиваясь и пряча лицо в своих ладонях. Слёзы потекли по пальцам, и одновременно с ужасом от того, насколько же он расклеился, на Стива вдруг накатило странное облегчение. Словно он получил то, чего хотел. И теперь избавлялся вместе с влагой от чего-то тяжёлого и порядком задолбавшего. Скорее всего, он просто слишком перенервничал. На его плече остановилась тёплая ладонь — Питер пытался как-то приободрить его, и ему на самом деле удалось. Стив думал о том, что иногда его ощущения и настроение напоминают «Русские горки», и тяжело предугадать, что последует дальше. Но в голове так же крутилась мысль, что он не зря всё это устроил. Он чувствовал, как Баки подминает его под себя, как обволакивает — и отчасти хотелось отдаться этим процессам с головой, подчиниться, позволить себя поглотить. Но это был не он. Никогда Стив Грант Роджерс не стремился к тому, чтобы кто-то всецело его контролировал. Чтобы говорил, что хорошо, а что плохо. Он сам мог об этом кому угодно рассказать, и несмотря на довольно странное самочувствие сейчас, Стив понял, что испытывает облегчение от своего показательного выступления. Он должен был как-то заявить о том, что ворочалось внутри и не находило выхода. И, получается, сегодня подвернулся удачный случай. И ведь всё вышло случайно, как он думал. А на деле подсознание его проделало колоссальную работу. Питер чуть сжал руку на плече. Он стоял очень близко, загораживая его и от других ребят в очереди эльфов, и от половины зала вместе с баром. Наверное, он был чьим-то очень хорошим другом, подумалось Стиву. Прямо как Нат для него или, он смел надеяться, как он сам для Наташи. — Ну вот, парень, ты чего расклеился? Какой-нибудь мудак тебя обидел?

Стив наспех вытер лицо ладонями и отстранился, мягко выскальзывая из-под руки Питера. Наверное, он выглядел жалко сейчас, но всё же попытался и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Прости, мне стыдно. Правда. Просто нашло. Окончание семестра, вся эта рождественская беготня. Я в порядке.

— Уверен? — всё же переспросил Питер. А когда Стив утвердительно кивнул, тот светло улыбнулся ему, наклонился ближе и громко сказал на ухо: — У меня есть для тебя волшебное заклинание. Хочешь?

— Конечно, хочу, — Стив почувствовал, что ещё неестественно натянутая, улыбка всё больше превращается в настоящую.

— Слушай внимательно! — Питер наклонился и щекотно зашептал: — Всего четыре часа изнуряющей беготни по переполненному залу, и у тебя в кармане будут чаевые, как за месяц вперёд. А может, и за два. Купишь всё, что так долго хотел, но не мог себе позволить. А ещё огромный вкуснющщий торт для всего персонала и много шампанского! Используй, как мантру на повторе, — он отодвинулся и хитро усмехнулся. Его волосы казались сейчас темнее, чем были в раздевалке, и всё равно отливали медью.

Мантру Стив оценил. Деньги никогда не помешают, тем более заслуженные честным трудом. А от торта и шампанского только идиот бы отказался. Он временно отодвинул мысли о Баки как можно дальше, завязал, закрыл на молнию, чтобы не отвлекали, и с осознанием полной боевой готовности ринулся в бой: за подносом с напитками от заведения.

То, что творилось дальше, Стив мысленно сравнивал с марафонским забегом, где приходилось двигаться в крайне ограниченном пространстве, нести в руках хромированный поднос с искрящимся и неслышно шипящим шампанским, при этом двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы быть эффективным, и успевать ненавязчиво уворачиваться от рук, так и норовивших шлёпнуть его по заднице, попыток нежно потрепать по щеке, спросить телефон или же недвусмысленно провести пальцем по его голому предплечью. И улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться! К концу первого рабочего получаса — Стив даже не понял, каким образом время прошло так быстро, но у него чуть кружилась голова от того, сколько кругов от центра зала до раздачи напитков он успел провернуть — ноги начали ощутимо гудеть. Это совсем не мешало, просто доказывало факт, что он трудится. Он бы бегал и дальше, пытаясь привыкнуть к мелькающему калейдоскопу лиц, но вдруг перед ним возник Питер, без слов перехватил на пути к раздаче и потащил в сторону служебного, откуда они зашли в зал. «Перекур», — сказал тот непреклонно, и Стив, благодарно выдохнув, последовал за ним. Сердце от получасовой гонки колотилось на износ, и чтобы не потеряться в толпе, Стив обхватил прохладное тонкое запястье Питера пальцами.

В раздевалку для «не звёзд» удалось попасть намного быстрее, чем они из неё выбирались. Сразу осев на одинокий стул рядом со шкафчиками, Стив прикрыл глаза и стал прислушиваться, как сердце не спеша замедляет темп до нормального.

— Воду? — Стив открыл глаза. Питер стоял рядом с единственным столиком, уставленным маленькими бутылочками с водой. Кивнул, и в него тут же полетела бутылка, запущенная ловко и метко. Не холодная, конечно, но просто попить после забега было так хорошо.

— Спасибо, — Стив устало улыбнулся.

— Ещё три часа, и всё, — подбодрил Питер, так же присосавшийся к воде — едва шапочка с пером не слетела. — Я видел, как ты носился. Как ракета. Ты крут, парень. А как прикрывался пустым подносом, словно щитом, — он необидно рассмеялся, — я заметил, да. Ты прикольный.

— Ты тоже, — искренне признался Стив, и губы снова разъехались в улыбке. Бутылка почти опустела.

— Я схожу, отолью. Отдыхай. Только смотри, не засни.

Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не кинуть в этого засранца полупустой бутылкой.

Когда дверь закрылась, Стив с облегчением растворился в тишине с едва слышными отзвуками творящегося в основном зале бедлама, откинул голову на жестяной шкафчик и закрыл глаза. Какая же долбаная благодать. И всё же, помимо беготни он успел заценить несколько номеров на сцене, и, чёрт, это было горячо. Даже тот парень-афро, которому он врезал, — Стив не мог не признать, он был просто ошеломителен. Двигался, как большая чёрная кошка, и танец его заводил внутри что-то глубокое и тёмное, как лоснящаяся в свете ламп кожа. Стив всегда ценил искусство самовыражения, каким бы образом человек не самовыражался. И вот этот парень, Пантера, он выплёскивался в танце чуть больше чем полностью. Изливался в нем. Он вдохновлял.

Дверь открылась, и Стив спросил, не открывая глаз:

— Так быстро?

— Стив.

Этот низкий будоражащий голос с хрипотцой был совсем не тем, чего Стив ожидал в свой пятиминутный перерыв.

— Бармены тоже уходят на перекур? — он не хотел артачиться, не хотел снова вступать в словесные пикировки, но язык его был быстрее, чем его мысли, и Стива это бесило. — Это хорошо, но мой перекур уже закончился, и мне надо… — он поднялся, надеясь как-то обойти Баки и добраться до зала без его участия, но тот рассудил по другому. В два широких напряжённых шага он оказался рядом, тут же бесцеремонно сгрёб в объятия и сжал в своих руках так, что Стив на миг испугался за свои рёбра. В нос ворвались запахи табака и тяжёлого одеколона, того, каким Баки пользовался довольно редко. Кожа в ямочке между ключицами была такой тёплой и мягкой, что Стив, зажмуриваясь, ненавидел себя за эту слабость, за навязчивое желание лизнуть там, за то, как начинает плыть голова и всё тело, стоит Баки только припереть его к стенке. Это было не честно. Он реагировал, как бензин реагирует на искру.

— Стив, я наговорил ерунды. Не злись. Прости меня, — отрывисто сказал Баки куда-то в волосы над ухом. Стив, прижатый грудью к животу и чувствующий, как в коленях словно растворяются кости, смог только прижаться носом к этой тёплой коже и шумно вдохнуть. Не контролируя себя — не пытаясь даже — он скользнул руками у Баки под подмышками, обхватил его и стиснул в пальцах шёлковую ткань спинки его жилета.

— Ты меня задел, — ответил он не очень разборчиво. Хотелось быть честным и вывалить на Баки всё, что он надумал, пока стоял и по-идиотски плакал рядом с Питером, но эти переживания, совсем недавние, вроде бы, утратили весь свой вес и смысл сейчас, спустя всего полчаса. — Я просто хотел устроить тебе сюрприз. И провести Рождество вместе. Хотя бы так.

— Прости. Стиви… Я дурак, — хрипло проговорил Баки, начиная рукой гладить по волосам на затылке, касаться пальцами шеи, пуская всё больше и больше мурашек по плавящемуся телу.

Стив фыркнул. Он вдруг представил их со стороны.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — озвучил он свои мысли, пока ненадежная улыбка растягивала его губы, — олень Рудольф и маленький эльф Санты спешат уединиться на Рождество. Вот это была бы сенсационная новость.

Баки, всё ещё прижимающий его к себе со всей силы одной рукой, вздрогнул. А потом тихо рассмеялся, немного отстраняясь.

Стив всегда боялся — и ждал до дрожи в ногах этого момента. Когда их взгляды соприкасаются, и окружающий мир перестаёт иметь значение. Стив мог на самом деле утонуть в этом взгляде серо-голубых глаз. Такой красивый, холодный цвет и такой тяжёлый, голодный взгляд. Его размазывало от того, что он нёс ему. Какими эмоциями был напитан.

— Ты такой красивый… и такой хрупкий, — выдохнул Баки, и помимо едва слышного запаха табака Стив уловил аромат мятной жвачки. Словно тот хотел спрятать факт того, что курил недавно. — И ненормально сексуальный. Я хотел уберечь тебя от всех этих людей. Ты мой парень.

— Мне ничего не угрожало, — заметил Стив. Он пытался собраться с мыслями, потому что последняя фраза что-то раскалила глубоко внутри него.

— Я знаю, — согласился Баки. — В теории всё кажется проще. Но когда ты пошёл в зал с первым подносом шампанского, я хотел расколотить Сэму бар. Ты мой, — он наклонился и шепнул это в губы, как не требующую доказательств аксиому. Не расцепляя взглядов, не сомневаясь, и глаза его были тёмными, просящими, умоляющими. И очень-очень голодными. На миг всего, но Стива прошило холодом и дрожью. Баки словно собирался откусить от него половину сейчас.

— Я твой, — тихо подтвердил Стив. И сглотнул в нетерпении. Облизнул губы.

Баки наклонился ниже, кончики их носов почти соприкоснулись. Стив чуть наклонил голову, подстраиваясь, чтобы не мешали очки, приноравливаясь, выпрашивая и вытягиваясь навстречу, как за спиной с чуть слышным щелчком открылась дверь. Заглянувший сказал:

— Упс. Извините.

Дверь закрылась. Баки несдержанно запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, с силой притягивая, и мир вокруг Стива рухнул, во рту стало горячо, мокро и много, язык ощущался волной, от которой успокоившееся было желание встряхнулось, разгораясь до вулканического жара. Баки целовал жадно, словно хотел выпить его досуха, не оставить другим не капли. Стив из последних сил сжал — и расслабил пальцы на жилетке. Руки безвольно скользнули вниз по прохладной ткани. Из него словно вынули все кости. Если бы Баки не нависал, а он не прогибался, если бы они тёрлись друг об друга хоть немного, он бы кончил, позорно кончил в выданные подходящего размера шорты от костюма. Он едва успевал вдыхать, от поцелуя мутилось в голове.

Баки оторвался от него, шумно дыша и тут же повинно прислоняясь лбом к плечу, ещё влажными губами касаясь кожи:

— Стиви… Я хочу всё бросить и уйти домой. Вместе. Я думал, что я могу ждать до бесконечности, но совсем недавно понял, что больше не могу. Ты меня сломал. Мою хвалёную выдержку сломал. Я так хочу тебя… Так хочу.

Стив с усилием поднял руку и запутался в растрёпанном пучке волос, принялся легко поглаживать по коже на затылке. Баки был таким горячим, таким тяжёлым. Собственное дыхание загнанно билось в горле, и он почти ничего не соображал. Только далёким отголоском зудела мысль, что они должны доработать. Они не могут взять и всех кинуть на Рождество.

— Я хочу тебя ещё сильнее, — признался он шёпотом. — Но мы не можем сейчас уйти, ведь так?

— Не можем, — глухо, тоскливо подтвердил Баки.

— Но мы уйдём, как только закончим работу, хорошо?

— Никакого торта?

Стива кольнуло сожаление, но всего на миг.

— Никакого торта. И никакого шампанского. Иначе, боюсь, я усну ещё на полдороги.

Баки щекотно фыркнул в кожу на плече. Поднял голову. Взгляд его стал светлее и спокойнее. Он мягко поцеловал, а потом зализал сверху истерзанные поцелуем губы. Было немного больно и очень хорошо. Небывалое, яростное возбуждение вдруг откатилось назад, сошло на нет. Стив почувствовал себя бесконечно мягким. И не знал, как собрать себя и снова выйти в зал. Он чувствовал себя бескостным в руках Баки.

Тот погладил его по щеке, тепло и доверительно вглядываясь в глубину глаз.

— Совсем тебя развезло, да? Возьми-ка, — он зашарил во внутреннем кармане жилетки, вынужденно отстранившись. — Один глоток, больше нельзя. Это поставит тебя на ноги.

— Что это? — Стив нахмурился. Он совсем не хотел пить сейчас ничего крепкого. На Баки настойчиво вложил миниатюрную фляжку в ладонь и сжал ему пальцы.

— Пей.

Стив взял и глотнул — разве ему оставили место для манёвра? Скривился. Жидкость оказалась густой, ядерно-горючей, а ещё очень сладкой и с небывалым горьким послевкусием. Она была ужасна, но немыслимым образом в голове вдруг прояснилось, а слабость в ногах начала рассасываться.

— Ну вот. Осмысленный взгляд, — поддел Баки, и Стив с чувством ткнул его под рёбра. — Не дерись. Лучше поскорее отработай, и встретимся на следующем перекуре. Может, я успею тебе отсосать? Кончишь для меня? — вкрадчиво, едва слышно спросил он с дразнящей усмешкой на краешке рта.

Стив ничего не ответил. Обещание жгло внизу живота. Мягко оттолкнув Баки, он вышел из раздевалки и, всё ускоряя шаг, кинулся к двери, ведущей в зал. Энергия снова била через край, мысли вертелись вокруг Баки, его гладко выбритого подбородка и ярких, мокрых губ. И того, как будет смотреть на это бесстыдство сверху вниз, беспомощно расставив острые колени.

Коротко хлопнув себя по горящей щеке, Стив открыл дверь ключ-картой и вылетел в зал. Музыка, шум и мерцающая огнями темнота приняла его в свои объятия, как огромная волна принимает скользящую доску сёрфера. И Стив думал, что пока волна не обрушится сверху, он может безнаказанно ловить самые яркие ощущения из всех возможных. Не думать о нависшей над головой толще воды, что вот-вот поглотит, а только с восторгом лететь вперёд, словно кроме этого безумного скольжения больше ничего нет, не было и не будет.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> видео с танцем Тома Холланда, на который люто дрочит автор)))) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk

Стив до последней крохотной мысли растворился в объятиях, он наслаждался каждой секундой очередного своего перерыва — кажется уже третьего? — и чувствовал, как всё тело бесстыдно отзывается на малейшее движение языка в его рту. Баки целовался глубоко, мокро и очень, очень медленно. Они тёрлись друг о друга, у Баки стояло, и Стив чувствовал эту твёрдость под ширинкой собственным животом. Мозг превратился в кисель, когда вместо трения тела о тело он почувствовал уверенное поглаживание ладони и бессознательно, немыслимым образом весь потянулся за этой лаской. В обтягивающих шортах собственный член едва помещался. Давил каждый шов, и ещё больнее давил на задницу стол, на который он опирался, но эти неудобства только усложняли, подчёркивали глубину той бездны, в которую Баки сталкивал его своими губами, языком, своими прикосновениями, жаром и твёрдостью своего тела, запахом — всем собой: Стива заводила даже растрепавшаяся причёска и то, как от него едва заметно несло сигаретами. Он чувствовал себя, словно забрался на волну, которую обычно называл оргазмом, вот только она не спешила обрушиваться на берег и приносить разрядку и облегчение. Они вместе двигались словно параллельно линии прибоя, что противоречило всем законам физики. И было так невыносимо — хорошо и плохо одновременно — что Стив, не выдержав, расцепился с Баки, отстраняясь от его губ, и уже хотел умолять, просить, канючить — чтобы он нормально ему подрочил, отсосал, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого больного напряжения. Но тут за дверью раздевалки раздался шум, громкие голоса — и дверь вдруг распахнулась так, словно её пнули. Стив выглянул из-за плеча Баки — и увидел Сэма. В ярости. Рядом с ним стояла Наташа, и по ней можно было сказать точно — сейчас её мозг обрабатывает тонну информации, чтобы найти какой-то выход. Что случилось, интересно?

— Да где он? — рявкнул на них Сэм, заглянул в раздевалку, словно в небольшом помещении, половину которого занимали они с Баки, мог кто-то спрятаться. — Вот говнюк… Вот же говнюк, — не унимался Сэм, уже разворачиваясь спиной. Продолжил раздражённо: — Лишу его премии нахрен. Разве можно так подставлять… — и вдруг оглянулся на них снова: — А вы тут долго собираетесь обниматься? Разве перерыв уже не закончился? Последняя смена, и выгоняем всех. Я устал, как…

— Что случилось? — перебил его Баки, и хотя он повернулся к Сэму, Стив чувстовал, как рукой он гладит его между лопаток, то ли утешая, то ли успокаивая. — Кого ты потерял?

— Пантеру. Остался последний номер на сцене, заключительный аккорд, знаешь, вишенка на торте. А теперь всё псу под хвост! Никто не может его найти! И ведь чёртов план висит на всех стенах клуба! Знаешь, что мне сказали парни на лестнице? Что он, возможно, уже уехал с кем-то. Просто взял и, блядь, уехал, ты представляешь? Наплевав на свой номер…

— Тише, милый, — Нат подошла ближе и приобняла его, осторожно поглаживая по плечу. Сэм буквально рвал и метал. — Нужно чем-то заменить этот номер.

— Чем? — подал голос Баки. Он хмурился, явно пытаясь заставить голову думать.

— Понятия не имею!

Стив впервые видел, чтобы Сэм так дёргался. И повышал голос. И вдруг его осенило — словно схлынул туман и в голове прояснилось. Он выглянул из-за Баки и сказал:

— Тут парень есть, он очень хотел танцевать у тебя на сцене. Говорит, что он хорош и давно репетирует. Может быть, дашь ему попробовать? Рождество — время чудес и исполнения желаний, так ведь?

Стив сказал это и понял, что повисла тишина. На мгновение, и всё же он почувствовал себя неуютно. Вот зачем влез?

— Кто? — спросил Сэм, впиваясь взглядом. Однако голос словно стал мягче, в нём появилось удивление. И надежда.

— Эм, — Питер появился около них с Наташей неожиданно, вынырнув из коридора, и попытался протиснуться в раздевалку. — А можно, я водички возьму? Сушняк страшный.

— Он, — только и сказал Стив, ещё не понимая, не делает ли он сейчас полную херню. Но Питер был таким убедительным всего несколько часов назад. Что, если это действительно его шанс?

— Исключено, — тут же отбил Сэм. Воодушевление слетело в момент.

— А? — Питер взял воду и, ничего не понимая, встал на линии огня, разглядывая то их с Баки, то Сэма. — Что я пропустил?

— Я сказал, что ты хотел бы сейчас выйти на сцену, чтобы танцевать, — честно признался Стив, ожидая, что его сейчас пошлют.

— Нет, — ещё раз припечатал Сэм.

— Вообще-то, я могу, — признался Питер запросто, словно это вообще ничего не значило, однако Стив увидел, как от неожиданности и удивления у него дёрнулся кадык. Питер открутил крышку и начал пить воду, капли полились по гладкому подбородку. Напился, ещё раз сглотнул, все это время никто не проронил ни звука: — Нужно только костюм подобрать плюс-минус подходящий и насчёт музыки договориться. Я уже долго репетирую, я смогу, — сказал он, и Стив на самом деле скрестил пальцы. Ему всегда казалось, что каждый человек заслуживает шанса не зависимо от того, насколько хорошо он покажет себя в итоге. А он очень хотел бы посмотреть на то, как двигается Питер. У него привычно заработала неугомонная фантазия и начали теплеть кончики пальцев, как случалось всегда от непреодолимого желания начать скетчить.

— Бред какой-то… — забурчал Сэм. — Ты ведь даже несовершеннолетний ещё!

— Так я и не буду раздеваться. Только танец. Законы и формальности соблюдены. Типа показательного вечера в школе.

Наташа вдруг прыснула. Стив тоже улыбнулся. Он видел, что Сэм готов сдаться. Нужно только немножко дожать.

— Может быть, дашь уже шанс парню? Вдруг он на самом деле твоя новая звезда? — неожиданно вступился за Питера Баки. И Стив был так ему благодарен. Всё то тяжёлое, мучительно-возбуждающее, что совсем недавно душило его, вдруг обернулось тёплой весомой нежностью в груди. Стив потянулся и поцеловал Баки между щекой и ухом — от всей души, от избытка этих незнакомых, непривычных чувств.

— А если не зайдёт залу? Я это переживу, малыш, а ты? — Сэм обращался к Питеру напрямую, активно жестикулируя рукой. — Ведь если что, будешь в раздрае, сиди потом, утешай тебя…

— У меня получится. Ну же, дядя Сэм, — внезапно Питера прорвало. В голосе появились просительные интонации, глаза загорелись — Стив почувствовал кожей, как парня распирает от желания попробовать, как важно ему услышать «да». Он прекрасно понимал и разделял это чувство — в шанс показать всем, что ты можешь, он бы и сам вцепился зубами.

— Иисусе, никаких «дядя Сэм», парень, у меня девушка рядом стоит, не позорь меня… — Сэм замялся на миг, потом фыркнул и махнул рукой. — Чёрт с тобой. Гримёрка в твоём распоряжении, все костюмы там. Сейчас Клинт сидит в гнезде, миксует на вертушке. Поднимешься к нему и объяснишь про музыку и свет. Он всё сделает, как надо. У тебя пятнадцать минут. Не успеешь — больше такого шанса не будет. И чтобы никакого спонтанного стриптиза, понял меня?

— Да! Да, Сэм, я всё… Я сейчас… Спасибо! Ура! Спасибо огромное! — Питер подпрыгнул на месте, как каучуковый мяч, его захлестнуло волной счастья, он едва не плакал.

— Готовься, — только и рявкнул Сэм, прежде чем подхватить смеющуюся Наташу на руки и крепко, сладко поцеловать. Отпустив её мгновением позже, добавил: — Я не жду ничего особенного, но если залу понравится, так уж и быть. Сможешь иногда танцевать тут.

— А-а-а-а! — завопил Питер и кинулся было за ними, но Сэм предусмотрительно закрыл перед его носом дверь. Тогда Питер не растерялся — и, повернувшись, облапил их с Баки, крепко обнимая и не прекращая прыгать. — У меня премьера! Парни! Я танцую сегодня!

— Не сегодня. Сейчас, — напомнил Стив. Странно, но такое близкое вмешательство едва знакомого человека в их с Баки объятия совсем не раздражало. Он ощущал, как Питера захлёстывает, и не мог не улыбаться. — Тебе нужен костюм. И мэйкап. Если хочешь, я могу помочь.

— Серьёзно? — Питер округлил глаза. — Парень, ты просто…

— Тогда я схожу наверх к Клинту, уточню насчёт музыки. Только скажи, какие треки тебе нужны, — поддержал Баки.

— Хорошо! Сейчас… — Питер отпустил их и прикусил ноготь большого пальца, принимаясь нервно его покусывать. — Я просто в шоке. Серьёзно, парни, думал, мне Сэм никогда не разрешит…

— Музыка!

— Костюмы, — вместе с Баки они синхронно оборвали начинающийся мандраж Питера, потом переглянулись и одинаково фыркнули.

— Да, точно. Сейчас. Сейчас.

*

— Прикрой глаза. Отлично. Ничего не буду рисовать сверх меры, только тушь и немного подведу, чтобы лицо не потерялось, хорошо?

— Да. Да, Стив, конечно.

Питер доверчиво сидел перед ним, полуголый, и нервно барабанил пальцами по коленям. Стив фыркнул и продолжил тянуть ровную стрелку по веку в сторону виска. Питер был настолько воодушевлён, что, казалось, согласился бы даже на маску Нефертити на своём лице. Но, конечно, мысль пошутить проскочила — и тут же забылась. Стив сам начинал дрожать от невольного участия во всём этом. И это было непозволительно — особенно, когда пытаешься сделать две одинаково ровных стрелки на веках. Закончив, он подправил кое-что спонжем, взял тушь и в несколько взмахов щёточки придал почти бесцветным на кончиках, рыжеватым ресницам Питера длину и крутой изгиб. Он впервые был так близко к чужому лицу, когда этот кто-то не был Марго или Нат, он видел все несовершенства его кожи и мог ощущать её же юношескую гладкость пальцами, и чувствовал при этом только одно — большую ответственность за создаваемый мэйкап и громадное воодушевление.

— Губы. Нет, не надо их собирать для поцелуя, придурок, — Стив уже откровенно смеялся, в то время как Питер выглядел недоуменно. — Расслабь и чуть приоткрой. Вот так. Замри, — он добавил к общему образу помаду, по оттенку близкую к фуксии, оставил пару мазков блёсток на веках — и решил, что Питер выглядит охуенно. Именно так. И испытывал по этому поводу гордость.

— Теперь парик? — с надеждой спросил Питер, и Стив кивнул. До парика они додумались не сразу, но когда эта мысль посетила Стива, он вообще перестал волноваться на тему, нормально ли молодому парню, который учится в колледже, танцевать в гей-клубе на сцене полуголым. В парике и при макияже он и сам не узнал бы Питера. — Только закрепи как следует. Я буду головой мотать как пропеллер.

Стив фыркнул и взялся за маленькие невидимки, намереваясь утыкать ими голову Питера на манер ёжика. Чтобы парик держался намертво. Это важно — чтобы от танца не отвлекало ничего.

Когда он закончил, они замерли на несколько мгновений: Питер перед ним на банкетке, вглядываясь в своё отражение в зеркале, а он за его плечом, точно так же критически оценивая дело рук своих, и оставаясь вполне довольным.

— Пять минут, — кто-то без стука приоткрыл дверь, сказал это и точно так же исчез, Стив не успел даже разглядеть, так был занят рассматриванием Питера, который выглядел как дива. Ни больше, ни меньше.

— Ну, как? — Питер звучал, словно не был уверен до конца. Это требовалось изменить.

— Ты чертовски горячо выглядишь, — признался Стив и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — Питера отпустило, он на секунду расслабился. — Я тебе должен, Стив. Серьёзно, ты теперь от меня не отделаешься. А сейчас иди в зал. Я переоденусь. Хочу, чтобы осталась интрига.

Стив фыркнул и, потрепав по плечу, пожелал удачи. Он чувствовал себя так круто сейчас, словно был пьяным, словно не весил ничего и почти летал — и это при том, что он несколько часов перед этим бегал по переполненному залу с подносом и был как пони в мыле. Это приподнятое одухотворение захватило его, и он невольно переносил его на Питера, искренне радуясь, что они так странно — и счастливо — познакомились сегодня.

Закрыв дверь гримёрки, он поспешил в зал. Народу стало немного меньше, не все дождались пресловутой вишенки. И если всего час назад Стив мечтал поскорее закончить со всем и сбежать с Баки домой, то сейчас он разрывался на части, насколько переживал — и предвкушал появление Питера.

Он нашёл достаточно укромное место неподалёку от бодигуарда, с которого хорошо просматривалась сцена, и принялся ждать. Эти минуты, в которые ещё ничего не предвещало заключительного номера, тянулись ленивым киселём. Парни и несколько пар девушек танцевали, но уже не так отвязно и бодро, как в начале вечера. Все были пьяны — кто совсем немного, а кто более ощутимо. Но Стив видел, что каждый из этих людей расслаблен и вполне возможно, счастлив сейчас. И в этом всём была и его заслуга тоже.

— Вот ты где, — раздался над ухом голос Баки, и Стив, блаженно прикрывая глаза, вжался спиной в его торс — тёплую и твёрдую опору его уставшему, измученному разным движняком последних дней телу. Баки обхватил его руками, ненавязчиво прижимая к себе, и они начали медленно покачиваться под весьма активный трек, который люто миксовал Клинт. Стив о современной музыке и модных тенденциях не знал почти ничего и просто позволил себе не думать, прикрыть глаза и довериться рукам и теплу Баки. Тот мог бы положить подбородок ему на макушку — их разница в росте буквально располагала к этому, и Стив бы даже простил его. Но Баки не сделал так. Он наклонился и вжался в его волосы губами, а потом повернул голову и мягко прилёг щекой, не позволяя себе давить на Стива. Это было так тепло и так невозможно заботливо, что Стив ощутил прибывающую под веками влагу. И не позволил ей пролиться — поморгал глазами, глубоко вдохнув, и стал свидетелем того, как скудный свет в зале приглушается до темноты, и несколько софитов пускают свои лучи на ещё пока пустую сцену впереди. Вот он, момент истины. Господи. — У тебя сердце сейчас выпрыгнет, — с тихим, необидным смешком сказал Баки над ухом. — Волнуешься?

— Конечно, — прошептал в ответ Стив. — Словно это мне танцевать, а не ему. Я же втравил его во всё это.

— И думаю, Питер счастлив. Он упрашивал Сэма не первый год, так что ты его крёстная фея.

— Лучше бы ты не говорил мне этого, — Стив вздохнул, ощущая, как тяжесть ответственности за его вклад в эту выходку возрастает в геометрической прогрессии.

— Не заморачивайся. Просто смотри. Начинается, — Стив почувствовал, как Баки кивнул в сторону сцены, и понял, что за собственным шушуканием в окружающем шуме пропустил, как Питера объявили. Он даже не слышал, как Клинт его представил!

Так или иначе, алая штора занавеса колыхнулась, и под милую, словно смутно знакомую ретро-песню на сцену вывалился — он сделал это неловко, задом, — Питер. Он совершенно неожиданно был одет в строгий костюм и шляпу, а в руках держал зонтик. Его лицо выражало крайнее удивление, и зал ответил подбадривающими выкриками и смехом, а в груди Стива что-то до боли сжалось. И сжималось сильнее до тех пор, пока Питер не начал двигаться под эту песню — чёрт, кто это, Фрэнк Синатра? Или кто-то совсем другой? Как он вообще додумался танцевать под это?

И всё же Питер владел своим телом в совершенстве. Если в самом начале он чуть зажимался, то спустя несколько па он выглядел счастливым и раскованным, и даже умудрялся стрелять глазами в зал — хотя Стив был уверен, что из-за света софитов ничего не видит.

— Ого, — задумчиво произнёс Баки, когда Питер отбил лакированными туфлями потрясающую чечётку, не уставая при этом артистично жонглировать зонтиком — тот словно тянул его куда-то, а потом возвращался обратно, и Питер прижимал его к себе. Это выглядело мило и очень профессионально. Однако, по мнению Стива, совсем не подходило к сцене в гей-клубе. Видимо, так считал не он один. Начались выкрики из зала, и несколько бодигуардов направились к особо ретивым.

— Эй, малыш! Какого цвета твои трусики?

— Хотя бы пиджак сними!

— Брюки тебе не жмут?

Невольно Стив сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как Баки сильнее притягивает его к себе. Но тут Питер внезапно замер посередине сцены с опущенной головой, музыка резко поменялась, и в современных ритмах Стив с замиранием сердца узнал дорогую сердцу «Амбреллу» Рианны. Он не ожидал этой перемены, и поэтому едва не пропустил момент, когда, вдруг резко расставив ноги на ширину плеч, Питер поднял взгляд, окинув им зал — и взгляд этот зажигал, это был совсем другой персонаж, от мимолётного контакта глаза в глаза с которым Стива пробила мелкая дрожь по позвоночнику.

Питер чётким, отработанным движением снял шляпу — и кинул её в зал, вызвав взрыв визгов. Встряхнул волосами, и хотя Стив знал, что это парик, не мог отделаться от мысли, как же Питеру сейчас шло это тёмное каре. В это время на сцене творилось невообразимое. Питер профессиональными рывками освободился от строгого костюма, который оказался всего лишь стриптизёрской бутафорией на липучках, и Стив зажмурился, думая о том, что Сэм их уроет. Вместе, заживо. Но за спиной напрягся и глубоко вдохнул Баки, после чего Стив расслышал поражённое:

— Охренеть Питер отжигает.

И это заставило его открыть глаза — распахнуть их широко-широко, — и после этого он уже не мог пропустить ничего из номера Питера. Он был вызывающе-хорош в чулках, обтягивающих чёрных шортиках с белым кружевом вокруг бедра и в чёрном топе, открывающем совершенные плечи и гладкую белую спину, усеянную веснушками. Питер двигался выверено-профессионально и при этом очень горячо, едва балансируя на тоненькой грани между «эротика» и «порно», и Стив был искренне поражён: ведь заподозрить эту сторону артистичности в простом, невинном даже парнишке с рыжими волосами и выцветшими ресницами было невозможно. Он преобразился — от линии плеч до напряжённых кончиков пальцев — и по возбуждённому гулу вокруг можно было судить, что любой парень из зала хотел бы пойти с ним, куда бы он ни поманил. Этот танец был как гипноз. Стив сглотнул. От последнего движения Питера бёдрами, между которых стоял упёртый в пол зонт, его бросило в жар и ощутимо шевельнулся член. Он почувствовал руки Баки горячим кольцом вокруг себя, и не сразу сообразил, что тот задумал. В кульминации Питер отбросил зонт в сторону и, оказавшись в центре сцены, поднял руки в жесте, словно пытался притянуть руками капли дождя. Его бицепсы были напряжены, Стив невольно вычертил взглядом рельеф чужих рук, который ему никогда не светил, — Питер запрокинул голову и дёрнул кулаки вниз, и вместе с кульминацией в песне и общим накалом номера на его голову вдруг посыпались искрящиеся конфетти. Как дождь или снег повалил точно из облака. Дальше началась полная феерия, и Стив не понимал, чего в номере Питера больше, порнографического неприкрытого секса или чувственной акробатики, но его выгнуло от удовольствия — он, наконец, отвлёкся на такую нужную сейчас горячую ладонь на своём паху и то, как настойчиво Баки гладит его вставший член по ширинке шорт. Запрокинув голову и подставив шею под жёсткие, уверенные прикосновения губ и языка, Стив растёкся по груди Баки, обхватывая его за шею, чтобы не упасть, понимая, что, увы, не досмотрит номер до конца. Питер заслуживал оваций и намного большего, чем сцена в гей-клубе — мысль пронеслась и потерялась в поднимающемся снова отупляющем возбуждении. Стив подмахивал бёдрами, и дышать выходило с хрипом. Он так измаялся, что хотел только одного — кончить. Прямо сейчас. Под рукой Баки. В шорты. Как угодно, лишь бы кончить — и освободиться уже.

Он почти не контролировал себя и не понимал, что происходит, куда его тащат — когда Баки потянул его за собой, когда втолкнул за дверь в коридор, ведущий из зала в подсобные помещения. Они даже не успели дойти до раздевалки: Баки вдавил его в ближайший тёмный угол, рухнул на колени и, сдёрнув шорты, взял в рот покрасневший перевозбуждённый член. Стив ощутил мгновенную обернувшую его влажность, жар и такое нужное сейчас скольжение в глубину, что стукнулся затылком о стену, грязно выругался, дёрнулся несколько раз — и кончил, не переставая глубоко долбиться в подставленный рот, нагло притягивая Баки за волосы и не позволяя отстраниться. Тот и не делал никаких попыток — он сосал жадно и грубо, сжимая голые ягодицы в своих горячих ладонях, натягивая себя на член Стива. Он выглядел так, словно мечтал об этом весь вечер, глотал сперму и снова насаживался, облизывая ствол губами и языком, задыхаясь и прикрыв глаза. И так сильно хотелось, чтобы сейчас он посмотрел на него… этим своим голодным взглядом, с губами, растянутыми вокруг члена. Стив чувствовал себя королём всего мира в эту секунду, и ничего не смог поделать с низким, наверное, желанием сжать крепче пальцы в волосах и снова заставить Баки ткнуться носом себе в пах. Словно тот был против.

— Иисусе… — выдохнул Стив, когда дар речи вернулся — и был вознаграждён исполнением своей мечты. Баки поднял глаза, тёмные, пьяные, и взгляд его был очень многообещающим. Он до сих пор сосал обмякающий член, и Стив внезапно понял, что это даже не начало. Так, торопливая прелюдия.

Оргазм перетряхнул тело и душу, мыслей не осталось. Зато желания бурлили внутри и не находили выхода.

— Хочу уйти прямо сейчас, — хрипя, словно не ему сосали, а он, выдал Стив. — Хочу поздравить с премьерой и хочу уйти. Что мне делать?

— Ещё поздравишь, — хмыкнул Баки, выпустив изо рта и начиная плотоядно вылизывать опавший член. Стив понял, что если он сейчас не остановится, то они застрянут тут надолго. Прямо в проходе, в общем коридоре. Стало неловко. Он погладил Баки по голове, выражая благодарность, на какую вообще был способен с телом, оставшимся без костей и с разъезжающимися коленями. И, словно почувствовав его настрой, Баки взял всё в свои руки. Надел на него трусы и шорты, делая это очень аккуратно, и сказал твёрдо — не поспоришь: — Думаю, Питер тут не в последний раз танцует. А сейчас идём домой. С тортом и шампанским ребята справятся и без нас.

Что-то вроде вялого, очень вялого протеста трепыхнулось внутри. Но Баки поднялся на ноги и, вмяв в стену и спелёнывая объятием, мучительно-сладко поцеловал, разделяя его, Стива, вкус на двоих. Засасывая нижнюю губу, лаская язык языком, отдавая привкус спермы со своей слюной, свободно текущей в рот Стиву. В только что пустой голове снова начало мутиться, и Стив не выдержал: усилием воли оторвался от губ Баки, упёрся в грудь ладонями и выдохнул ему в лицо:

— Пойдём домой. Пожалуйста…

Выражение глаз Баки сказало само за себя. Ему не пришлось повторять дважды.

*

Если Стив и мог что-то рассказать о своих мечтах на тему первого раза, то это было бы в основном неопределённым мычанием вкупе с сжигающим его румянцем. Кажется, когда-то там фигурировала милая девушка, которая полюбит его со всеми его тараканами, с его гневом, несовершенным телом, обострённым чувством справедливости и ненормальной страстью к рисованию. Мечты эти были очень усреднёнными и, тривиальными, и он на самом деле не думал о том, как бы хотел, чтобы это произошло, слишком много. А потом в его жизнь ворвался Баки. И линию, когда он сам считал себя девственником, он словно уже давно перешагнул с ним об руку. И если трепет его и охватывал с завидным постоянством, со смущением он не имел ничего общего. Это был трепет, когда всё тело без какого-либо твоего контроля открывается, прогибается, подаётся навстречу человеку, которого хочет. Баки он хотел так сильно, что в моменты, когда способность критически мыслить ненадолго возвращалась к нему, становилось страшно.

Вспоминались вычитанные однажды в сети страшилки про СПИД, про латентную угрозу, про то, как на самом деле можно порваться и нажить себе много-много проблем с таким нежным местом, как собственный зад. Все эти ужасы пролетали в голове, вызывая бегущую мимолётно по позвоночнику холодную дрожь — и снова накрывало жадное, душное, едва терпимое возбуждение, желание втиснуться, прижаться к телу Баки кожа к коже, без одежды, чувствовать, как шумно тои дышит, как колотится его сердце в груди, и как волоски на ней щекотят кожу щеки. Чувствовать его дурманящее, подавляющее волю желание — и в ответ хотеть только одного. Отдаться. Совсем. Чтобы наверняка. Чтобы соединиться замком, перемычкой, и чтобы никто не в силах был их разделить. Стив понимал, что влюблённость играет с его разумом злую шутку — понимал абстрактно, отдалённо, не пытаясь анализировать. Совсем не выходило думать и стесняться, когда Баки прижимался собой, когда не оставлял возможности двигаться, когда кусал и оттягивал губы и тут же до слёз сладко и глубоко целовал, вылизывая щёки языком изнутри — словно извинялся. И бесконечно издавал десятки разных звуков: вдохов, хрипов, заглушенных ещё в горле полустонов, непонятных шепотков — Стив не разбирал и половины, оглушённый силой собственного голода, чувствуя только, что это заводит его до белого каления. Он уже был жидким и текучим, вот как он чувствовал себя в руках Баки. Всё, что ему требовалось, это форма. И чтобы его как следует отходили молотом для придания нужных изгибов. Он хотел быть совершенным — и тянулся к этому неосознанно, снова ища губы Баки, хотя собственные горели огнём и болью, исцелованные, искусанные, — но невыносимо хотелось большего.

Наверное, они выглядели ненормальными, не дошедшие даже до лестницы, полуодетые, сцепившиеся руками и ногами у первой удобно лёгшей под лопатки Стива стены. Наверное, это было похоже на неловкую, грубую звериную возню. Но Стиву ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем почувствовать собственной кожей член Баки. Прижаться, потереться, обернуть ладонью. Принять собой. От одной мысли об этом у него закатывались глаза и пьяно ехала голова, ноги теряли связь с земным притяжением. Он поймал себя на том, что хнычет — когда Баки, наконец, стянул таки с него куртку и ботинки, уже стоя на коленях и уткнувшись носом в пах.

Именно после этого Баки жёстко схватил его за руку и потянул по лестнице наверх, свободной рукой освобождаясь от обмотавшего шею шарфа, и едва Стив ступил на площадку второго этажа, Баки подхватил его под ягодицы и поднял наверх, прижимаясь к животу носом и губами — и так и донёс до комнаты и кровати, куда неожиданно осторожно, почти нежно скинул.

Увидев Баки над собой в этот момент, нависающим и таким изголодавшимся, Стив всё же испугался. Сердце, и без того трепыхавшееся как крылья колибри, теперь зашлось в громких нещадных ударах изнутри — так стучат в дверь первого попавшегося дома, когда думают, что убегают от смерти. Страх этот был мимолётным, ненастоящим, каким-то изматывающе-сладким, до того, что кожа вся покрылась мурашками: на руках, на шее и животе, полоской из-за сбившейся ткани открытом для взгляда.

Баки облизал его, не прикасаясь, и точно увидел, почувствовал этот страх, потому что вдруг заговорил — хрипло и неразборчиво, но всё же.

— Не надо, Стиви, не бойся. Только не меня. Я до смерти тебя хочу, никогда со мной не было ничего подобного, голова отключается. Но я не сделаю тебе плохо. Только хорошо. Только очень хорошо. До чего же ты вкусный… — Стив зажмурился от неожиданности и острого приятного чувства, когда Баки широко, тепло лизнул его в шею и вдруг прикусил под ухом, несильно, но ощутимо для того, чтобы вздрогнуть. Баки снова поднялся над ним, разглядывая, словно запоминая, и потянулся за очками, которые и так давно сидели на носу криво. Снял их, осторожно сложил дужки об собственную щёку — и убрал их подальше. — Ты видишь меня без них? — спросил Баки.

Стив понял, что голос не слушается, когда хотел ответить — и не вышло. Поэтому только кивнул. Потянулся рукой к лицу, чтобы погладить тёплую гладковыбритую щёку и нажать на ямочку на подбородке. С мстительным удовольствием Стив несколько раз пригладил пальцем нижнюю губу, ставшую алой от его, Стива, зубов. Усмехнулся и облизнул свои губы, надеясь, что вышло обольстительно, а не глупо. Конечно, в серых сумерках середины ночи черты Баки расплывались перед глазами, но ему и этого хватало с избытком. Всегда, когда он хотел секса так сильно и чувствовал, как его ласкают в тесных объятиях, Стив невольно закрывал глаза, обращаясь к ощущениям собственного тела. Тянул их, как кукловод тянет за ниточки, от каждой точки, где они с Баки соприкасались. И открывал глаза только тогда, когда знал, — внешняя картинка подкинет кучу дров в его внутренний пожар. Поэтому он всегда, исключая мгновения, когда кончал, не моргая смотрел, как Баки сосёт ему. Всегда старался сам заглядывать снизу вверх, когда насасывал тяжёлый, твёрдый ствол. И закрывал глаза, когда они целовались, потому что ощущения кожи щёк, губ и влажного языка, запах делали удовольствие более глубоким и горячим в его голове.

— Не передумал? Скажи мне сейчас, пока я хоть немного соображаю, — хрипло спросил Баки. Стиву почудилась в этом просьба, почти мольба. Даже если бы передумал, он не чувствовал в себе сил отказать. Но дело было в том, что он не мог передумать. Он хотел чересчур, без оглядки, без единой мысли о том, как это вообще будет. Он хотел секса с Баки, сейчас. Сейчас же. Настоящего, полноценного, взрослого секса с человеком, от которого он то плавился от похоти, то растекался от нежности. Секса со всеми вытекающими последствиями, с ответственностью друг за друга и за всё, что они делают вместе. Он всегда думал о сексе, как о развлечении, которое ему просто не свойственно — как не проходило у него напиться, к примеру, или накуриться травы. Это было не для него, и секс Стив всегда считал чем-то похожим. И только с Баки он если и не прозрел, но как минимум почувствовал всё по-другому. Что-то понял, что-то принял, почувствовал, что это что-то очень важное. И сексуальная жажда его стала чем-то совсем другим, не тем плоским вялым чувством, когда член реагирует на найденную удачную порнушку, о, нет. Это было совсем другое. Такое всеобъемлющее, что Стив просто боялся рассмотреть поближе, найти края. Удовольствие вместе с возбуждением пульсировало в голове и члене с одинаковой частотой. Всё тело его пульсировало, и он на самом деле ждал, когда до Баки поймёт это. Потому что сказать ничего не мог. В горле всё свело и пересохло.

Вместо слов он, лёжа, начал торопливо расстёгивать свою накинутую поверх рубашку, под которой ещё остался жилет эльфа. Он распахнул полы и, понимая, что Баки смотрит и дышит шумно, как насос, потянулся к пуговице и ширинке на своих джинсах. Приподнял задницу, спустил их, как мог, и остался лежать так, в расстёгнутой рубашке и приспущенных джинсах, открывших обтягивающие эрекцию шорты и край чулок, раскинув в бессилии руки — навалилось ощущение, что на эти нехитрые действия он истратил последние свои силы.

— Пожалуйста, Баки, — прошептал он сипло, еле-еле слышно, и сухо сглотнул, чувствуя, что вот-вот заплачет.

Баки над ним взвился. Выпрямился, так и оставшись на кровати на коленях. Через голову снял с себя жилет, и так же, через голову, освободился от рубашки. Что-то отчётливо треснуло, видимо, где-то не выдержала ткань. Вещи он откидывал на пол, каждый раз возвращаясь к их зрительному объятию, Стив сам не спускал с него глаз. И всё же огладил взглядом по массивному торсу, проследил паутину шрамов на плече и предплечье, тут же отметил, что соски Баки, тёмные и острые, стоят. Баки ругнулся, поправил свой член под ширинкой и первым делом взялся за джинсы Стива. Скатал их с ног, стремительно приникая носом к шортам, к голой коже над их поясом, шумно втягивая воздух и нежно целуя, его выпавшие из пучка прядки щекотно проходились по телу. Стив втянул в себя и без того впалый живот, не сразу понимая, что выставляет под губы и нос Баки собственный твёрдый член.

— Ты такой горячий в этом костюме, — захрипел Баки, дразняще прихватывая ствол через ткань, и это было невыносимо, нечестно. Стив снова и снова подкидывал бёдра, ища соприкосновения с его щеками, подбородком, хоть с чем-нибудь. — Такой горячий, что хотелось тебя придушить, когда ты нарисовался в клубе. Или повесить на тебя плакат, что ты мой. Чтобы никто даже не посмел на тебя смотреть или тронуть, потому что любой знает, со мной лучше не шутить о личном. Думал, ты надо мной издеваешься, проверяешь выдержку, пока Сэм не объяснил всё. Я понимаю, что это ненормально, глупо думать о тебе в таком ключе, но я честен. Я думал только тем, что ниже пояса, когда сегодня тебя увидел. Это была самая тяжёлая Рождественская ночь благодаря тебе. И благодаря тебе же самая лучшая.

Баки шептал хрипло и дразнил зубами и ртом между слов. Стиву уже хотелось выть, когда Баки, наконец, неожиданно взялся за пояс шорт и стянул их — в какой момент он расстегнул ширинку, Стив даже не понял, не заметил. Он стал голым в том самом месте, что горело сильнее всего, если не считать того, что пряталось за тощей грудью, а по ощущениям, обхватывало пожаром весь мир. Баки расстегнул его жилетку, отправив её полы в стороны, к полам рубашки, и, широко расставив пальцы, провёл шершавой ладонью по груди, цепляя соски, возвращаясь к ним и цепляя снова, пока Стив вдруг не подал голос — и не застонал. В собственной интонации была почти обида — на то, как бездарно Баки растрачивает их время, в которое они могли бы уже трахаться. Невыносимо хотелось поторопить его, и Стив снова дёрнул бёдрами.

— Мой Стиви, — выдохнул Баки и, наклонившись, мокро поцеловал сосок, помял его между губами, оттянул и вдруг коротко прикусил, прежде чем выпустить. Стив вздрогнул и зашёлся дыханием, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, насколько ошеломляюще-приятной оказалась ласка. — Ты бежишь, торопишь меня, а ведь первый раз всегда останется первым. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал о нём с улыбкой и желанием повторить.

Стив уже инстинктивно подтянул колени выше, обхватывая Баки по бокам. И всё же рука на изнывающем члене и мошонке, его ладонь, обхватившая яйца и скользнувшая ниже, была неожиданностью. Стив напрягся — и в этот момент Баки начал вылизывать второй сосок, поглаживая его щёку и ухо, то и дело несильно прихватывая шею и, словно спохватываясь, стекая пальцами на плечо. Он мог бы поклясться, что палец, который он почувствовал на сфинктере, был весь влажный, скользкий, но когда Баки успел, — не пытался и понять. Только прикрыл глаза, готовясь.

Баки дыханием опалил живот, коротко и жёстко укусил под пупком, за что Стив вцепился пальцами ему в волосы. Баки невыносимо дразнил. Мял, смазывал, разминал — но не пытался вдавить палец внутрь. И даже член не сосал, только облизывал, дышал, трогал кончиком носа — и Стив, наконец, взвыл:

— Давай уже!

— Я думал, ты дар речи потерял, — фыркнул Баки. Стив тут же сжал пальцами его волосы, надеясь хоть немного отыграться. И уткнул губами в свой каменно стоящий член. Сам не понял как и когда — палец скользнул внутрь тела. А после до него дошло, что их два. Баки сразу начал с двух, потому что Стив мог принять. Потому что он хотел этого, мечтал, тянулся — просто, чёрт, Баки подловил момент, когда он отвлёкся и вышел из себя. Вот же!

Ощущения были странные. Непривычные, вокруг пальцев немного тянуло, но и только. Стив ждал боли — и не получил её. И это озадачило. Он сжимался и расслаблялся, пытаясь оценить ущерб и масштабы происходящих с ним изменений.

— Если ты будешь так сжимать мои пальцы, я кончу в джинсы, так тебе и не вставив, — прошептал Баки, обессиленно уткнувшись ему в бедро, в кожу над краем чулка, лбом. Он часто дышал, и Стив понял вдруг, насколько Баки тяжело всё это. Он совсем не думал об этой стороне — а тут мысль прокатилась по позвоночнику, растекаясь нежностью. Стив привстал на локоть и снова дотянулся до головы Баки рукой, погладил его по волосам.

— Давай сделаем это. Скажи мне, что я должен, и я… Я всё сделаю, Бак, — прошептал Стив. — Я хочу тебя внутрь. Я не могу больше ждать.

Баки поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Зрачки его, кажется, заняли всю радужку — таким тёмным был взгляд. И недоуменным. Словно Баки думал, что ему послышалось. Стив только вымученно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как Баки пошевелил внутри пальцами, начиная медленно поворачивать их.

— Хорошо. Да, хорошо, — сказал он тихо, не найдя в лице Стива намёка на шутку.

Он медленно высвободил свои пальцы — и вот это уже оказалось не слишком приятным, Стив поморщился, — и очень быстро стащил с себя джинсы и плавки. Стив в который раз поразился, насколько у Баки большой, мощный член. Он подходил его телу идеально, но в боевой готовности вызывал дрожь и всякие мысли, от которых Стив отмахнулся. Во рту прибыло слюны. Стив тяжело сглотнул, увидев, как Баки забирается на кровать и устраивается между его разведённых ног, рядом с которыми валялся открытый флакончик со смазкой. Баки взял его ноги под коленями и согнул сильнее, — Стив понятливо перехватил их руками и замер.

— Нужно больше смазки, — хрипло сказал Баки, целуя его в бедро. И, вдруг: — Если ты не против, давай не будем снимать чулки? Ты в них такой… — Баки не договорил, только шумно выдохнул. А Стив фыркнул. И вдруг почувствовал, как Баки буквально закладывает в него смазку, щедро обмазывая сфинктер и проталкивая её пальцем внутрь. Он широко распахнул глаза, и от картинки его повело. Руками Баки двигал чётко и неторопливо, но сам, от напряжённой позы между колен до того, какой яркой и мокрой была открывшаяся головка твердо стоящего члена, говорили о том, что он едва сдерживается. Стив втайне мечтал, чтобы он уже не сдержался. И тут же мысленно давал себе оплеуху.

Наконец, Баки выпрямился и густо смазал свой член. Стив видел, как по его телу, достигая самого лица, прокатилась приятная судорога. И он опустился на локоть правой руки, очевидно, не доверяя свой вес покалеченной левой. Волосы из совсем растрепавшегося пучка свесились по бокам, щекоча Стиву лицо, и он отчётливо понял — сейчас. Почувствовал, как головка Баки уткнулась в то самое чуть ноющее место внизу. Баки взрезал его собственным взглядом. Стив сухо сглотнул. Его пробила дрожь, и он услышал сказанное жарким, нетерпеливым шёпотом:

— Помоги мне, малыш. Я не справлюсь сам. Подержи руками, — Баки прикрыл глаза и нежно, очень интимно потёрся об него носом. У Стива загорелись уши. Он почему-то сразу понял, о чём Баки просил. Просунул руки вниз и, сильнее разведя колени, раскрыл себя, впившись пальцами в ягодицы. — Какой же ты… — Баки, словно внутри него боролись два непонятных Стиву начала, резко опустился ртом на губы, провоцируя на мокрый, сладкий поцелуй — и Стив ощутил, что головка, толкающаяся в тебя, и пальцы — это совсем разные вещи. Больно не было. Просто показалось, что задуманное ими невозможно. Баки чувствовался огромным и горячим. Ещё скользким и твёрдым, только это не особо что-то меняло. Стив зажмурился и зажался.

— Эй, — прошептал Баки, ловя взгляд. — Смотри на меня. Стиви. Смотри на меня. Ты сможешь. Мы сможем. Только… пойди мне навстречу. Вытолкни его.

Стив широко раскрыл глаза от этих слов. Баки снова толкнулся в него, Стив, не совсем соображая, напрягся, словно надеясь вытолкнуть — и Баки облегчённо всхлипнул. А Стив чуть не заорал от разбившего его вдребезги ощущения. Он уже не держал себя руками — впивался ногтями в бока Баки, надеясь удержаться за него и не сбежать. Было слишком много. Чересчур.

— Дыши. Дыши, малыш. И выталкивай. Ещё. Не зажимайся только, — шептал Баки ему в рот. У Стива слезились глаза. И он мог поклясться, что у Баки тоже. Тот продвинулся внутрь ещё немного. Зад тянуло страшно, и ощущение это больше пугало из-за неожиданности, чем отдавало болью. Баки толкнулся ещё — и Стив вдруг почувствовал, как член вошёл в него полностью. Волоски паха коснулись его промежности, подтянувшейся мошонки, и Баки, шумно выдохнув, уронил голову рядом с его головой, мягко поцеловал в плечо. И Стив почувствовал, как освободившейся от собственного члена рукой Баки потянулся к нему, начиная медленно ласкать, насколько их поза это позволяла. Ласка отвлекала от растянутой задницы, Стив повернулся и благодарно поцеловал Баки в щёку, уже не впиваясь ногтями в рёбра, а просто обнимая тёплую, рельефную спину.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил Баки.

— Жив, — фыркнул Стив. А потом добавил: — Это пиздец, если честно, но я, кажется, счастлив. Это ни с чем не сравнить.

Баки хмыкнул, потянулся за поцелуем — и двинулся в нём. И Стив, думавший было пошутить, сразу забыл все шутки. Движение было медленно, короткое, тягучее. И всё же Стиву хватило его, чтобы задохнуться.

— Подожди, — зашипел он, снова впиваясь в кожу. — Ещё немного, Бак. Пожалуйста.

— Прости. Конечно, прости меня. Полежим так.

Они целовались, Стив лениво посасывал язык Баки и прикусывал его сладкую нижнюю губу, чувствуя, что собственный член снова твердеет от его ласк, наливаясь предоргазменной тяжестью. Оторвавшись от зацелованных губ, Стив закрыл глаза и выстонал:

— Давай… Медленно… Ба-аки…

Обхватив его рукой под шеей и затылком, Баки начал двигаться в нём, настолько аккуратно и медленно, едва выходя, что Стив очень скоро принялся подмахивать, встречая его движение бёдрами. Удовольствие от тесных объятий, общего дыхания и понимания того, что они с Баки, наконец, трахаются по-взрослому, пересиливало и захлёстывало тянущие ощущения в заднице. Член таранил его, судя по ощущениям, до самого желудка, и Стива эта мысль страшно заводила. Наконец, он совсем обнаглел и закинул ноги Баки на задницу, чтобы чувствовать, как мышцы сжимаются на каждом толчке. Баки простонал и — Стив ощутил разницу огнём от самого сфинктера вверх по позвоночнику — начал трахать его быстрее и резче, и Стив впервые почувствовал, что больно. Но вместе с этим почувствовал и удовольствие — совсем другое. Оно вдруг вспухло внутри, потянулось собой к удовольствию, которым был готов вылиться член — и Стив застонал в голос. Кажется, он ругался, говорил что-то грязное, потому что его рот не мог успокоиться и заткнуться; шипел, рычал, просил ещё и изо всех сил сжимал Баки в своих руках.

Кажется, Баки кончил первым, шумно выдохнув и замерев, но Стив бросился за ним после нескольких удачных движений по члену — и почувствовал вдруг, что его задница пульсирует болью и удовольствием вместе с тем, как член истекает спермой. Он остался без костей и мозгов, загнанно дышал и не собирался отцепляться от Баки в ближайшую вечность. Его теплая тяжесть давила сверху и она же обещала защиту и покой. Он хотел укрыться ей, завернуться в хриплый нежный шёпот, как укрываются ватным одеялом, — и забыться на бесконечно долгое время. Баки ещё пытался держаться на локте и не придавить его собой, пытался высвободить член — но Стив не позволил. Сильнее обвил руками, ногами впечатал его задницу в себя и прошипел:

— Не двигайся. Полежим так.

Задница горела пламенем, тянущая боль пульсировала вокруг члена, но для Стива это было равноценно доказательству, что он жив. Что он любит. И что его любят в ответ. Уже сейчас в его больной голове внезапно проросли мысли, как же хорошо будет, когда он привыкнет хоть немного. Когда огромный член Баки будет вызывать откровенное и непреодолимое желание встать перед ним, выставить задницу и раздвинуть руками ягодицы. Он почему-то был уверен, что так и будет. Просто, видимо, не сразу. Его утолённое желание мягко мерцало внутри, готовясь снова разрастись до космических размеров.

Он почти заснул, когда Баки снова попытался высвободиться. Стив протестующе застонал и нахмурился.

— Я знаю, малыш, знаю, но я должен вытереть и смазать тебя, — зашептал Баки ему в ухо. — Иначе завтра ты меня проклянешь.

— Я тебя уже проклинаю, — Стив нахмурился ещё больше, когда мягкий член всё же выскользнул из него, и между ягодиц потекло тёплое. — Это отвратительно.

Он слышал, как Баки фыркнул, но открыть глаза уже не было сил. Поэтому с чувством удовлетворённой мести он перевернулся на живот, улегшись на чистую половину кровати, где Баки обычно спал, облапил подушку, подтянул под себя колено и, стараясь не обращать внимание на дикую пульсацию растянутого зада, снова нырнул в ускользающий сон.

— Надеюсь, ты говоришь не про секс в целом. У меня, знаешь ли, нежное и ранимое достоинство.

Стив подумал, что достоинство у Баки огромное, как таран, и такое же твёрдое. И ничего против этого не имел — фантомное ощущение ещё хранило его размеры внутри лишённого девственности тела, отзываясь сладким ноющим пульсом. Стив сонно улыбнулся, чувствуя баюкающую его нежность.


	44. Chapter 44

Спине было холодно. Стив интуитивно попытался придвинуться назад, к теплу, к Баки, и чуть не свалился с кровати, в самый последний момент удержавшись на краю. Он резко проснулся. В комнате было темно и тихо, из окна бил приглушённый свет уличных фонарей. Стив расслабленно упал на спину, тут же поморщившись от ощущений пониже поясницы. Там всё тянуло — внутри, рядом, вокруг, задница чувствовалась глухим пульсом. Приятным, до новой волны желания, до снова готового подняться члена, пульсом. Стив, жмурясь от собственного бесстыдства, полез туда рукой, притронулся к анусу пальцами. И увяз в чём-то, судя по всему, в креме, которым Баки таки намазал его. И почувствовал под кремом свой припухший, ставший слишком чувствительным и выпуклым сфинктер. Желание, глупое и совершенно невольное, только от одного прикосновения к заднице, снова захлестнуло его. У него там болело, пускай немного, но как факт, и стоило бы поберечься хоть какое-то время… но всё, о чём Стив в этот момент мог думать, это большой и твёрдый член внутри него. Чтобы Баки натянул его снова, заполнил собой, чтобы унял этот жадный пульс внутри, погасил сжигающий тело зуд. И плевать было на боль, плевать на всё. Стив лежал и часто дышал, глядя в тёмный потолок — настолько бесконтрольный приступ желания накрыл его. Снова соединиться, почувствовать тело Баки, его жар, объятия и его силу стало в эту секунду навязчивой идеей.

Стив раскинул руки — и только тогда понял, что Баки рядом нет. И в комнате нет тоже — он понял это, приподняв голову и оглядев всё вокруг. Он посмотрел на тускло светящиеся цифры часов на столе. Всего половина шестого утра. Стив нахмурился и, не выдержав пытки эрекцией, с силой сжал у корня свой колом стоящий член. Он не собирался дрочить в постели своего парня, пока этого парня где-то носит. Потому что он, конечно, намеревался получить его целиком и полностью в своё распоряжение. Разве не в этом суть того, что ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Немножко усмирив собственное неожиданно проснувшееся сладострастие, он сполз-таки с кровати и, зябко поёжившись, завернулся в валявшуюся на полу рубашку Баки. Она достала ему почти до колен, а рукава свешивались намного ниже кончиков пальцев. Стив понял, что каждый шаг отдаётся внутри тела, когда начал спускаться по лестнице вниз. Потому что в ванной на втором этаже было темно и пусто.

Он пошёл на запах. На еле заметный, тянущийся тонкой струйкой откуда-то из кухни-столовой запах сигарет. И на последней ступеньке лестницы чуть не полетел кубарем, споткнувшись о собственный рюкзак, в пылу лишившей их последних остатков мозга страсти сброшенный на пол несколько часов назад. Вспомнил про подарок для Баки, про то, что вообще-то, Рождество, наверное, не тот праздник, который стоит проводить, трахаясь и снова трахаясь, пока есть силы. Но… желание было сильнее голоса разума, сильнее всего. Впервые желание быть вместе с кем-то, касаться кого-то, соединяться было настолько подавляющим. Но Стив совершенно не боялся. Подумал только, что, наверное, просто пришло его время. Время, чтобы испытать всё это сполна. Разве не достаточно долго любовь и само желание секса обходили его стороной?

Он расстегнул рюкзак и вытащил из него сильно ужатый и красиво запакованный им самим свёрток с курткой для Баки. Спрятал его за спину и вышел в холл, откуда прекрасно просматривалась столовая. Резкости очков не хватало, и всё же он видел неплохо, особенно если прищуриться немного. Размытость можно было трактовать как фильтр. Стив замер ненадолго, любуясь открывшимся видом. Баки сидел на подоконнике у приоткрытого окна рядом с наряженной симпатичной Рождественской елью, которую Стив даже не заметил несколькими часами ранее, и курил, откинувшись на откос. Он был замотан в плед, но тот, как древнегреческая тога, съехал с его плеча, открывая руку и часть груди: потому что Баки курил и периодически совершал это потрясающе изысканное движение кистью от колена, где рука отдыхала, до губ, которыми Баки каждый раз так неспешно и чувственно обхватывал фильтр. Стив сглотнул — желание снова толкнулось внутри него, задница сладко заныла, потому что Баки был настолько невероятно сексуальным сейчас. И таким… словно немного чужим, незнакомым — Стив очень и очень редко заставал его за курением, даже запаха никогда не чувствовал. Баки серьёзно относился к его, Стива, болячкам. Но всё равно так тянуло… Так тянуло коснуться этих горьких — почему-то Стив точно знал, что они будут пряно-горькими на вкус — губ своим ртом, облизать, укусить, толкнуться языком вглубь… Почувствовать, каким Баки ещё бывает. Господи, Стив снова так распалился одними мыслями, что член встал каменно, и закружилась голова. С ним такого никогда не бывало прежде. Словно наваждение какое-то.

Покрепче сжав свёрток за спиной, Стив пошёл к Баки. Медленно, стараясь не выдать себя раньше времени и подольше полюбоваться на то, как Баки курит, оберегая его сон от табачного дыма. Но тот всё-таки заметил его движение раньше времени, наверное, сказывалось хорошо развитое периферийное зрение: Стив немного разочарованно вздохнул, когда Баки чуть не выронил из пальцев сигарету, а потом очень неловко пытался потушить её о внешнюю часть рамы, и в итоге так и выкинул по-свински — в окно. После чего с хлопком закрыл его.

— Стиви? Ты проснулся? — голос его звучал немного хрипло и растерянно, но не расстроенно, и Стив посчитал это хорошим знаком. Ничего не ответил, только в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и кинулся к Баки, руками обхватил за шею, роняя свёрток себе под ноги. Чёрт с ним, потом подберёт. И правда, горький. Дымный, и язык почти сухой, и сам весь будто бы растерянный, и такой… жадный, господи. Стив судорожно вдохнул, когда Баки, сначала опешивший от его напора, вдруг схватил его и крепко прижал к себе стальным, голодным объятием, словно всё, чего ему не хватало сейчас помимо сигареты, это такой вот поцелуй. И Баки взял своё, толкнулся облизанным языком в рот Стива, и у того подкосились колени. Это всё было так слишком, что Стив чуть сознание не потерял.

Баки чуть отстранился всего несколькими мгновениями позже; едва заметная серебристая ниточка слюны протянулась между их мокрых губ, пока Стив не облизнул свои.

— Ну что ты со мной творишь? — выдохнул Баки сладко, то ли умоляя продолжить, то ли укоряя за плохое поведение, и тогда Стив заметил, что его стоящий член не скрывает даже намотанное поверх плюшевое одеяло. Очертания топорщащегося ствола ни с чем было не спутать: он жадно сглотнул, облизывая эту выпуклость глазами, и понял, что плевать ему на то, как надо в первый раз и на все нормы морали. Резко развернулся к Баки задом, не давая себе передумать, закинул колено на низкий подоконник и рукой упёрся в откос. Схватился за угол стены и откоса так, что костяшки различимо белели в сумраке. Прогнулся в спине, выставляя задницу, и свободной рукой поддёрнул рубашку выше, чтобы не мешала. И, чтобы у Баки совсем не осталось сомнений, чуть оттянул ягодицу в сторону, раскрываясь перед ним, чуть не застонав при этом от острой сладкой боли и накатившего пульса желания. От предвкушения невозможного. Лишь бы не затупил, господи, лишь бы… лишь бы позволил им сделать это снова. Стив хотел его так сильно… с члена вязко текла на подоконник капелька за капелькой смазка. Шумно вдохнув от нависшей над ними напряжённой тишины, Стив уткнулся носом в предплечье и нетерпеливо шевельнул задом, оттягивая ягодицу чуть сильнее. Ждать решения Баки было так страшно… и так сладко.

И он почувствовал на своей коже прикосновение его руки. Его пальцев, чуть мозолистых от работы. Тёплых. Трепетных. Баки огладил по ягодице, едва-едва не касаясь сфинктера, и от этой боязненной, но такой многообещающей и неожиданной ласки Стив вздрогнул, сжимаясь. Крупная дрожь прошла по спине, но он тут же выгнулся снова, под прикосновение, толкаясь под тёплую ладонь.

— Стиви, маленький, что же ты делаешь, — сипло выдохнул Баки за спиной, не переставая, впрочем, всё увереннее гладить его: по ягодицам, по животу, пояснице и бёдрам. Каждый раз, с новым прикосновением Стив чувствовал, слышал словно, как камушек за камушком рушится стена терпения Баки, как того сносит желанием вставить ему. Это чувство было непередаваемым. И на секунду промелькнула в голове мысль, что он, идиот, сам пожалеет о том, что так нагло провоцировал. Но в следующую секунду он уже почувствовал, как Баки мягко, но всё же ощутимо очертил пальцем круг прямо по смазанному мазью сфинктеру, чуть надавливая, и ему захотелось уйти от этого прикосновения — но в то же время страшно хотелось поддаться ему, толкнуться навстречу, сквозь боль впустить внутрь себя. — Ты весь такой припухший тут, детка… Я же тебя порву. Господи, Стив…

Баки хотел было убрать руку, но Стив, словно чувствуя, отпустил ягодицу и наугад схватил его — и попал, за запястье окольцевал, намертво. И потянул обратно — туда, где всё сжималось и пульсировало. Стив чувствовал, что ещё немного — и не выдержит. Баки скользнул по припухшей дырке вниз, обнял ладонью поджавшиеся яйца и пошёл ещё дальше, обхватывая прижавшийся к низу живота твёрдый член. Баки спокойно мог поместить его себе в руку, полностью покрыть ладонью. И от ощущения его пальцев на стволе у Стива потемнело перед глазами. Так хорошо…

— Я больше не могу, — Баки шумно, обреченно выдохнул, и Стив как-то резко пришёл в себя. Чуть слышно шоркнув по батарее, плюшевый плед упал к их ногам. Баки прижался сзади с силой, обхватывая руками под подмышками, притёрся грудью к спине и членом между ягодиц, отчего голова снова закружилась, а потом вдруг — для Стива это было вдруг, но на самом деле он ждал так сильно, — большая головка уже оказалась внутри, втолкнутая безжалостно, обжёгшая всё нутро, как раскалённая булава с шипами. Стив вскрикнул, тут же сильнее утыкаясь в предплечье носом. В глазах помутилось, но влага эта не имела никакого значения. Расслабляясь и выталкивая, как он уже делал этой ночью, превозмогая объявшую его, затмившую все другие мысли и ощущения боль, Стив насадился на Баки, на всю длину его каменно-твёрдого члена.  
 — Твою же ма-ать, — выдохнул-простонал Баки, и невольно у Стива губы расползлись в усмешке. Ему казалось, что он не чувствует и не почувствует уже ничего кроме того, как адским огнём горит растянутая на члене задница. До тех пор, пока Баки не начал чуть покачивать бёдрами, почти не двигаясь, — но для Стива это было чересчур. Он всхлипнул.

— Детка… Стиви… Стиви…

Стив был счастлив, что Баки не спрашивал его, больно ли. Потому что о, да, теперь было совершенно точно охрененно больно. Кольцо сфинктера горело от самого маленького движения, всё внутри него горело огнём. Стив всхлипнул снова и, проклиная себя и этот ублюдочный неловкий гейский секс, толкнулся бёдрами навстречу Баки. Так, чтобы понять: сквозь эту чёртову боль, колючую и жёсткую, как сквозь кожуру смятого в руке персика выдавленным в муке соком проступала ёбаная сладкая благодать. Такое странное, такое запретное удовольствие, от которого подкашивались колени. Всё было его причиной: и откровенный, неловкий, спонтанный секс прямо у окна на лужайку перед домом, и очумевший от его наглости Баки, и его большой член, таранящий тело где-то до поясницы, и то, насколько это было больно. И насколько это было сладко. Стив всхлипнул ещё раз от накатившего волной возбуждения и боли. Он плакал, не скрываясь. Рубашка на руке вся промокла под его лицом. И плевать было на это. В голове не осталось ни единой внятной мысли. Баки целовал спину и плечи — Стив чувствовал сухие, горячечные поцелуи через ткань, — и шептал что-то неразборчиво, глупое, то ли извинения, то ли то, какие они идиоты оба, то ли о том, какой Стив нереально горячий внутри. И как же это хорошо. А может быть, всё это вместе. Стив чувствовал только, как раскалённым железным стержнем его член ходит внутри тела, и как его перетряхивает сладкими судорогами от каждого движения, пока Баки, взявшись, как за удобные ручки, за его тазовые косточки, насаживает задницу на свой член, сверху вниз.

Баки кончил очень быстро. Наверное. Стиву показалось, что прошли миллионы лет, пока он жарился в огне, умывался болью и по животворящему глотку пил сладкое, ненормальное удовольствие, захватывающее понемногу всё тело, растворяющее кости в желе. Баки судорожно выдохнул, издав неестественный высокий стон, прижался к нему лбом, спиной, всем телом, и дал себе несколько мгновений, чтобы отдышаться. Стив хотел заорать, чтобы он ни дай боже не шевелился, не вздумал вытаскивать член из него — ему казалось, что из него тогда вылетит и душа в придачу, — но губы спеклись. Хорошо, Баки и не пытался. Судя по звуку, он обильно сплюнул на ладонь и — как же сильно Стив этого ждал! — очень вкусно, неторопливо отдрочил ему ноющий от перенапряжения член, вкруговую оглаживая подушечками пальцев налившуюся головку. Стива перетряхнуло. Он выпрямился от судороги, едва сам не соскочил с Баки, но тот удержал его и одной рукой — что ему его тощее тело? Стив стукнулся затылком то ли о челюсть Баки, то ли о его ключицу — не понял даже. Оргазм этот, выращенный на боли, на его внезапно скопившемся желании, как выращивают на удобрениях любовно лелеемое зернышко, перебрал его по косточке, лишил оболочки тела. Лишил ума, потому что Стив рычал и кричал даже, только совсем не был властен над этими звуками — они лились из пересохшей глотки сами собой. Что-то такое первобытное, такое дикое было в этом оргазме, что, едва научившись снова дышать и немного мыслить, Стиву стало ужасно стыдно, глядя, как по белому откосу окна стекают обильные капли его спермы.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Стив неразборчиво и хрипло, роняя голову. Сухие губы его едва слушались. — Это просто… — и он не договорил. Потому что как выразить то, что совершенно ужасно и настолько же прекрасно в то же время? Баки только согласно и ободряюще сжал его руками, мягко поцеловав в основание шеи.

— Стиви, я… — он начал, но, слава Богу, оборвал извинения, так и норовившие соскочить с языка, вовремя. Резко выдохнул. — Ты меня последних мозгов лишаешь. Я становлюсь животным, у которого есть только колом стоящий член, который нужно срочно присунуть. Я себя боюсь. Но тебя боюсь больше.

Стив услышал эту особенную интонацию. Шутка, в которой есть доля шутки. И фыркнул. Потому что, что уж. Он сам себя боялся. Особенно после вот этого. Он понятия не имел, что там с его задницей. Она просто горела огнём вокруг ещё не опавшего члена, и он едва ли что-то чувствовал кроме этого. Разве ещё странное, мрачное удовлетворение и совершенную слабость тела.

— Мне кажется, если ты меня отпустишь, я просто грохнусь прямо тут, — прошептал он, стараясь улечься на Баки, откидывая голову назад.

— Не отпущу, — пообещал тот уверенно. — А вообще, если что, тут вот и плед на полу лежит. И батарея тёплая…

Стив со всех своих слабых сил заехал локтем куда-то в Баки, куда попал. Тот дёрнулся и издал смешок.

— А я уж думал, совсем тебя заездил… а ты вот дерёшься. Бодрый. Может, ещё разочек? — Стив сжал зубы. Очень захотелось резко развернуться и укусить Баки за губу. Чтобы не говорил всякой провокационной ерунды. Но да, сил не было совсем. Баки сделал первую попытку отстраниться, и Стив взвыл, вдавливаясь обратно.

— Нет, чёрт, только не выходи. Ох, твою же мать, — он втянул воздух, пытаясь замереть и успокоить забившееся снова сердце. — Так… больно…

И почувствовал, как Баки прижался к коже губами, как зашептал своё: прости, прости, я не должен был.

— Мы как собаки сейчас, — Стив мрачно хмыкнул, делая вид, что не слышал ничего. — Сцепились узлом, и не расцепиться.

— Боже, заткнись, — Баки горячо выдохнул ему над воротником рубашки. — У меня сейчас снова встанет. Я ведь тебя до смерти могу затрахать.  
Стив ужаснулся нарисовавшейся перед глазами картине, а потом ему стало смешно. Очень смешно. Он захихикал, и в какой-то момент, на выдохе, потянулся бёдрами от Баки, а тот, как почувствовал, вытащил из него член. Вмиг было неприятно — а после никак. Стив едва ли чувствовал свою задницу.

— Вот и всё, — Баки вздохнул с облегчением. Стив поморщился и прикрыл глаза, отчётливо ощущая, как тёплая сперма потекла из него по внутренней стороне бедра. — Расцепились. Держись.

Неожиданно, он повернул Стива к себе, ловко поднырнул под подмышку и вдруг поднял его на руки, легко, словно в Стиве вовсе не было веса. Сказать, что ощущение крепких надёжных рук окрыляло — не сказать ничего. Стива в последний раз носили на руках в далёком детстве. Поэтому он уткнулся Баки носом в шею, чтобы спрятать наверняка покрасневшее лицо.

— Я тебя не порвал, — тихо сказал Баки ему на ухо. — Но растянул… под себя, сильно. Нужно вымыться, хорошо? И я снова тебя смажу. И, чёрт тебя дери, Стив, никакого секса несколько дней. Даже не думай. Даже не заикайся. Не провоцируй меня. Захочется — просто скажи, и я с удовольствием тебе отсосу. Я люблю твой член…

Стив не выдержал и ощутимо прикусил кожу на шее. Чтобы Баки, наконец, заткнулся. Волосы тут же залезли в рот, но это ничего. Главное — помогло.

— Договорились, надеюсь? — спросил Баки уже в ванной на первом этаже, куда пытался сгрузить Стива и поставить на ноги.

— Угу, — Стив попытался встать, но колени тут же подогнулись, и он чуть не свалился на пол душевой. Ноги дрожали мелкой дрожью.

— О, господи, — Баки хмыкнул то ли довольно, то ли расстроено. — Малыш…

И залез в душевую к нему, не выпуская из рук. Поднял повыше за подмышки, прижал щекой к груди, животом к паху. Задёрнул занавеску, кое-как одной рукой стянул прилипшую местами рубашку и включил воду. Они стояли под тёплыми, почти горячими струями, Баки чуть покачивал его в своих объятиях, что-то чуть слышно мурлыкая себе под нос. Довольный, как налакавшийся хозяйских сливок кот. Впрочем, Стив не спорил. Хороши сливочки были. Как вдруг Баки сполз куда-то вниз, устраивая его на своём плече как на опоре, раздвинул ему ноги и принялся мыть. Сказать откровенно, ничего подобного и настолько смущающего у Стива в жизни не было. Баки ласково раздвигал и едва касался между ягодицами, смывал сперму с задницы и бёдер, вымыл член, чуть шевельнувшийся снова, но тут же успокоившийся, потому что сил больше не было никаких. Боль стала тупой и естественной. Прикосновения к растраханной дырке были неприятны, но Стив терпел. Не настолько всё было страшно, как он уже напридумывал. Наконец, Баки выключил душ и завернул его с головой в какое-то необъятное тёмно-синее махровое полотенце, на поверку оказавшееся банным халатом с капюшоном. И снова подхватил на руки, как какую-то ростовую куклу, и понёс снова, только теперь Стив не видел, куда. Хотелось сопротивляться такому обращению. И одновременно расслабиться — и позволить Баки всё. Он вяло подрыгал ногой и успокоился. Баки сгрузил его куда-то, Стив стряхнул капюшон с лица — снова кухня-столовая. Теперь мягкий кожаный диван. Нахмурившись от боли в пояснице, он перевернулся на бок и скрутился калачиком.

— Держи. Выпей.

Баки возник перед ним — невозможно бесстыдный и красивый в своей влажной наготе. Протягивал ему стакан и какую-то таблетку.

— Ничего такого, просто хорошее обезболивающее и противовоспалительное.

Стив согласился. Хуже не будет. Пока он пил, Баки тоже сел на диван — и Стив почувствовал его руку, скользящую под полотенцем прямо по его бедру.

— Только не кричи. Нужно всё смазать. Иначе… ничего хорошего не будет.

— Откуда у тебя все эти… — Стив даже замялся, подбирая определение, — лекарства от болезненных последствий дефлорации?

Баки смешно округлил глаза, а потом рассмеялся, очень искренне и красиво. Стив залюбовался им.

— Какой же ты дурной, Стив Роджерс. Если ты видел мою левую руку, у тебя не должно было остаться вопросов. Да и, — тут Баки всё же закусил губу, удерживая улыбку, — Я всё же ждал тебя, Стив. У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться.

Стив нащупал уголок подушки и кинул его в посмеивающегося Баки.

— Ну, всё, подурачились — и хватит. Ложись на бок. И расслабь задницу, ладно?

Стив вздохнул и лёг, как просили. Он чувствовал трепетные касания и вязкую прохладную мазь, которая очень быстро принесла облегчение. Нет, боль не ушла, но словно притупилась и ослабла. Эта забота была такой тёплой, что Стив, когда Баки поднялся, поймал его руку и приложился губами к сухим, будто собранным недавно костяшкам:

— Спасибо.

Баки неловко кашлянул.

— Я пойду оденусь. И найду что-нибудь для тебя. Без чулок и шортиков. О, а это что так валяется?

Стив, возмутившийся было, проследил взгляд Баки. Точно. Свёрток с подарком прямо рядом с пледом. Под тем самым окном…

— Это твой подарок. Прости. Не донёс немного.

Баки который раз посмеялся над ним. Но за подарком всё же пошёл. Поднял, торопливо порвал красиво намотанную подарочную бумагу. И, обалдев, встряхнул в своих руках дублёнку, что Стив купил для него.

— Обалдеть… Это мне?

Стив только фыркнул в ответ.

— Надень.

— Что, прямо так?

— Прямо так.

Баки пожал плечами. Немного подумал и всё же послушался. Натянул мягкую, лёгкую дублёнку на голое тело. Приподнял руки, проверяя длину рукава, и Стив с удовлетворением отметил, что с размером попал в яблочко.

— Она такая… дорогая.

— Она для тебя, — ответил на это Стив. — Я заработал и купил её. Помнишь, как ты примерял? Тебе очень идёт. Серьёзно, если бы мог… — Стив сжал губы, думая, что не стоит снова говорить про секс сейчас. Но было и другое, что он очень хотел. — Хочу… рисовать тебя, — сказал он тихо и отчётливо в воцарившейся темноте. И лицо Баки, немного усталое в семь утра, в свете начинающегося серого дня, словно озарилось. - Ты такой красивый. Ты даже не представляешь.

Баки подошёл ближе, опустился перед диваном на колени, взял руки Стива в свои.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил он зачем-то, заглядывая в глаза. — Мне почти тридцать пять. У меня щетина седеет, и уже несколько седых волос на голове. Я калека-ветеран, который стрижёт газоны. Иногда я думаю, что ты дар неба мне непонятно за что, а иногда думаю, что я просто спятил. Или ты спятил, если видишь во мне хоть что-то красивое.

— Может, и спятил, — тихо подтвердил Стив. А потом протянул руку, забрасывая её Баки на шею, притянул ближе и сам вытянулся навстречу, и поцеловал. Мягко, нежно. Совсем без языка — одними губами, чуть приоткрыв рот. И снова. И ещё раз, немного дольше, потому что было так сладко.

— Хочешь посмотреть свой подарок? — спросил Баки с хрипотцой, отстраняясь. Глаза его снова потемнели. Стив только кивнул. Сердце сжалось и снова забилось вдвое быстрей. Его подарок. Что же это? — Только придётся встать на ноги. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты можешь. Иначе я места себе не найду…

Стив усмехнулся. И всё же повис у Баки на шее, чтобы тот как можно аккуратнее поднял его с дивана. Что ж. Ноги держали, хоть и неверно. И Баки пришлось таки поддерживать его, закинув руку себе за шею, пока они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж. Стив нагло придуривался, потому что, если бы приспичило, поднялся бы по лестнице сам. Но быть таким слабым и чувствовать поддержку уверенного, сильного плеча этого мужчины, до сих пор почему-то неуверенного в своей совершенной сексуальности и неотразимости, оказалось слишком приятно. Он словно вернулся в детство, но теперь не надеялся поскорее вырасти — а хотел немного остаться так, как есть. Глупым оболтусом, по собственной вине вляпавшимся в нечто, во что не следовало. Просто почувствовать это всё сполна и суметь насладиться. Никуда не бежать. Не стыдиться. Не торопиться всё изменить.

Колоритно они, наверное, выглядели сейчас. Полуобнажённый Баки в дублёнке и замотанный в огромный махровый халат Стив.

— Это здесь, — Баки остановился в дальнем конце холла и почему-то смотрел в потолок, с которого свисала верёвка с узлом на конце. Стив раньше внимания на неё не обращал. — Потяни. Боже, ты хоть достанешь?

Стив приподнялся на цыпочки и достал. Потянул из последних сил, и люк, едва заметный в потолке, открылся, выдвигаясь вниз и вперёд. Перед ними оказалась узкая лестница на чердак. Чёрт, а Стив совсем забыл о таких штуках.

— Если хочешь свой подарок, придётся лезть наверх, — подначил Баки. — Тут я тебе не помощник. Вдвоём просто не вместимся.

— Как романтично, — ехидно отозвался Стив, отлипая от Баки и тут же хватаясь за среднюю ступеньку, поудобнее подбирая полы халата. А у самого сердце едва ли не прыгало от предвкушения чуда.

— Лезь уже, язва. Откуда у тебя силы только на всё.

Но Стив уже карабкался наверх, цепляясь за каждую следующую ступень как клещ. И вот он оказался на чердаке почти в полной темноте. Он услышал, как, пыхтя, Баки поднялся следом. Встал рядом, распрямляясь и почти касаясь головой стропил ската крыши.

— И что тут? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Стив. — Ничего не видно.

— Ну да. А так? — Баки прошёл чуть дальше, взялся за выступающие из ската крыши ручки — и вдруг снял щит с длинного узкого окна, которое Стив не замечал никогда. И с ещё одного, рядом, отчего чердак заполнил серо-розовый предрассветный свет. Это…

— Господи… Баки, — Стив прошептал, шагая вперёд. Подслеповато прищурился. В смутных очертаниях предметов невозможно было ошибиться. Впереди, так, чтобы свет из окон падал на холст, стоял большой пустой мольберт. Рядом с ним — мольберт чуть поменьше. И чуть в стороне приваленные к стене несколько холстов разных размеров, готовых и уже натянутых на рамы. Над мольбертом по центру чердака свисали на длинных тросах три лампы. Тут было так тепло, хорошо, так уютно. Тут всё было, что ему требовалось для работы — разве что перетащить из дома все краски и кисти, все карандаши. Даже удобный крутящийся мягкий стул — и тот Баки предусмотрел. Стив не смог больше ни звука выдавить, голос перехватило.

— Стив, я… надеюсь, это не слишком? Я просто не знал, как сказать, — Баки топтался рядом и звучал смущённо-неуверенно. Такой домашний, такой красивый и одновременно смешной голышом и в дублёнке, с растрёпанными волосами. — Это всё — твоё. То есть, в любое время, когда тебе будет нужно… Я хотел сказать, что может быть, ты будешь чаще тут бывать. И если хочешь, ночевать тоже. Я… — Баки вздохнул. Прикрыл на миг глаза. — Тебе нравится? Я тороплюсь?

Стив отмер. Он только сейчас понял, что это был не просто его чердак. Это было предложение чего-то большего. Чего-то, о чём он пока даже задумываться не смел. Но что, наверное, хотел бы попробовать. Он шагнул к Баки и сжал его безвольно свисающую руку, переплёл их пальцы и сжал сильнее, пока не добился отклика.

— Это лучший подарок на Рождество, который я когда-либо получал. Серьёзно.

Баки словно выдохнул. Улыбнулся, кинув на него благодарный взгляд искоса, из-под свесившихся прядей.

— Слава богу. Я рад. Я не хочу запирать тебя в клетку, Стив. Я просто мечтал, что у тебя будет место, куда ты будешь стремиться, чтобы творить. Где ты будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности. Эта мастерская, этот дом… тут, конечно, ещё всё сыро, нужны стеллажи, я долго провозился с окнами, помнишь, их ведь не было.

Стив не удержался и крепко обнял, снова повис на шее. Халат всё же свалился с плеч на пол, и они с Баки прижались кожа к коже, полы расстёгнутой дублёнки щекотно мазнули по бокам.

— Поцелуй меня, — шёпотом попросил Стив. И Баки ответил сразу, словно только этого и ждал, кутая уже их обоих в мягкий мех.

*

Стив проснулся от голода. И от странного чувства тревоги. Есть хотелось зверски, но тревога была важнее, с ней требовалось разобраться. Он кое-как выкарабкался из-под тяжёлой руки Баки, который спал в футболке и мягких домашних штанах, по-молодецки похрапывая на вдохах. Сам долго рассматривал на себе старую вытянутую футболку с изрядно выцветшим изображением мускулистого Капитана Америки, больше смахивавшую на нём на платье. Точно, они решили спать одетыми, чтобы снова не сорваться.

Голова немного гудела, задница всё так же радовала ровной тупой болью. Стив прищурился и на столе разглядел очертания приготовленного ещё ночью для него стакана. Там же должен быть и блистер с таблетками. Стив попытался сесть и, грязно выругавшись, перекатился через бок к краю кровати, чтобы сползти сразу на ноги. Принялся шарить по полу и разбросанной одежде в поисках телефона. И, желательно, очков. Очки нашлись на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, а вот телефон…

Он активировал экран, и тут же холодный пот пробил по позвоночнику. Три дня. Три пропущенных на беззвучном режиме будильника. Звонок от Марго, от Наташи и пропущенное сообщение от мамы. Но важнее всего…

— Чёрт! У меня же смена в Старбаксе!

Стив принялся метаться по комнате, собирая то, что можно было надеть и выглядеть при этом хоть немного прилично. Потом вспомнил, что в рюкзаке у него была смена одежды. Голод словно отступил на несколько шагов, да и зад волшебным образом отвлекал не так сильно. Стив на бегу выпил воду и таблетку, нагнулся над Баки, поразившись, насколько невозмутимо и глубоко тот дрых, и поцеловал его в щетинистую щёку, обнимая тёплое тело.

— Я пошёл работать, — прошептал ему в самое ухо. Тот только шумно выдохнул и ответил что-то неразборчивое, прочмокав губами. Стив улыбнулся: — Сонный ты медведь. Я приду завтра утром. Написать бы тебе, а то подумаешь, что сбежал, не забыть с этой работой. Вот же чёрт…

И, поцеловав ещё раз, слез с него, поморщившись от боли. Взял с собой таблетки на всякий случай, подобрал с пола трусы — и пошёл искать свой рюкзак. И улыбнулся как последний дурак, когда из-за спины донеслось сонное, хриплое, но вполне понятное:

— Люблю тебя.


	45. Chapter 45

_автор знает, что засранец, и приносит свои извинения за большой перерыв. А также приносит главу, после которой в истории наступит переломный момент, и начнётся совсем другой экшн  
текст пока бечен через пень-колоду_  
___________________________________________________

Стив стоял и смотрел в окно вагона метро. За стеклом то проносилась темнота, изредка моргающая огнями ламп, то пейзажи рождественского Нью-Йорка, казавшегося сейчас Стиву ленивым и разнежившимся. Немудрено. Даже в вагоне посреди бела дня было вовсе немноголюдно в день Рождества. Он смотрел за окно бездумно, в голове было потрясающе пусто. Но ощущение это было приятным. Именно благодаря своей отрешённости и отражающейся в стекле собственной неконтролируемой улыбочке Стив отследил другое своё чувство. Странное, на грани рефлекса или наития, когда тебе кажется, словно ты оставил дома что-то важное. Тревожный тремор внутри, словно что-то не на месте. Ключи, быть может, или телефон? Или бумажник?

Стив коротко хмыкнул сам себе и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его глупая улыбка становится шире. Нет, дело было точно не в бумажнике или ключах. Он оставил нечто более важное. Самое ценное, что сейчас было. В груди чувствовалось настоящее тепло, и при этом словно чуть саднило, тянуло верёвочкой туда, откуда он так торопливо убегал, спеша на смену. Это называется «ноет»? Или это называется «ты втрескался по самые помидоры, Стив Роджерс, и берегись теперь, не будет тебе покоя»?

Это было волшебно и одновременно с этим пугающе, как чувство к Баки росло и ширилось, становилось физически ощутимо сильнее. Оно было как прибывающая вода. Не как необузданная волна, которая рушит всё на своём пути, оставляя вывороченные деревья, дома и поднятые вертикально куски асфальта. Нет, оно прибывало медленно — и неотвратимо. Почти незаметно, если не отмечать прежний уровень каждый день. Оно прибывало, топя под собой всё остальное, что было важным в жизни Стива, пока не скрыло даже самые высокие верхушки, и напитало всё собой до той степени, что, казалось, он теперь не может думать и видеть мир, если не через эту призму. Все ощущения и мысли так или иначе были окрашены присутствием Баки. И Стив, жмурясь от этих чувств и резко ударившего по глазам солнца, когда электричка вынырнула из подземной части сабвэя, в который раз понял, что ухнул в эту мутную, тёплую воду рыбкой, не раздумывая. Наверное, надо было не так, наверное, это плохая идея, так безоглядно отдаваться чувствам и желаниям. Но он чувствовал тепло в груди и внизу живота, чувствовал, как его член приподнялся просто оттого, что он думал о Баки, и у него, с его телом и душой такого никогда в жизни не происходило: чтобы чувствовать себя таким живым и таким наэлектризованным, словно был готов одной своей энергией обогреть целый город.

Стив вздохнул и открыл глаза, впитывая каждую деталь городского пейзажа, высвеченную контровым светом вечернего солнца. Так красиво, словно розово-золотой мёд вылили в игрушечный снежный шар вместо воды, на миниатюрные макеты зданий и редкий снег внутри, и поэтому всё стало походить на застывшие в янтаре Рождественские декорации. Его организм вёл себя, словно он пубертатный подросток, и если он не прошёл через это в своё время лет пять или шесть назад, то что тут поделаешь — должен пройти сейчас. Он собирался вернуться к Баки сегодня же ночью, и собирался снова заниматься сексом. Мысли об этом не были ясными и оформленными. Но постоянно натянутая струна желания низко дребезжала на самой грани сознания. И Стив не мог отделаться от этого звона, чувствуя румянец на щеках, полутвёрдый член и чуть болезненное тянущее чувство в заднице. И он совершенно не знал, как от этого всего вернуться в реальность. И надо ли.

В Старбаксе, уже переодевшись и накинув на себя длинный фартук баристы, Стив вышел в зал и неожиданно увидел Нат. Кофейня работала, хоть посетителей почти не было. Поэтому Стив, заметив чуть ссутулившуюся знакомую фигурку за дальним столиком у окна, махнул напарнице Кэтрин, предупреждая, что отойдёт. Он присел рядом с Наташей на минутку.

— Привет, Нат. Какими ты тут?..

— Привет, и, чёрт тебя возьми, только не кричи, — прошипела Наташа в ответ, поднимая глаза и вымучивая улыбку. Она выглядела как всегда отлично, если не считать лёгких кругов под глазами и чуть зеленоватого оттенка светлой кожи. Спала она сегодня явно немного, если спала вообще.

— Весёлая ночка? — почему-то Стива очень обрадовала возможность немного позлорадствовать. Обычно, перепадало ему. А тут такой случай.

— Кто бы говорил, мистер девственник, — чуть скривилась Наташа, помешивая трубочкой свой едва тронутый латте. — Или уже нет? — и она прицельно стрельнула в Стива глазами, улыбаясь так, как только она умела: половинкой рта, чуть выгнув бровь и глядя при этом глаза в глаза настойчиво и бесстыдно. Стив невольно почувствовал, как румянец заползает на щёки. Наташе не требовались слова: — О, Господи! Свершилось! Хвала Иисусу и Баки Барнсу, — излишне взволнованно выдала она, за что и поплатилась, видимо, новым приступом головной боли — скривилась и потёрла висок. — Слушай, недевственник, я за вас безумно рада, но… у вас тут нет ничего от головной боли? Я не думала, что это так мерзко, ждала, что вот-вот пройдёт, а оно всё не проходит.

— Сейчас, спрошу у Кэт. Сиди тут, — Стив поднялся, чтобы отправиться по поручению: Наташе было невозможно не сочувствовать. Её золотистая кожа словно позеленела ещё больше в последние секунды.

— Верь мне, не сбегу, даже если захочу.

Он быстро сходил до Кэтрин, и на его вопрос напарница только без слов ткнула в сторону аптечки под стойкой. Стив перерыл довольно скудное содержимое ящичка, но вскоре нашёл шипучий анальгетик. Он сносно разбирался в общедоступных лекарствах и всегда был благодарен своему волонтёрству в приюте за специфические знания и умения.

— Вот. Пей медленно, — он поставил перед Наташей стакан с уже растворённой в воде таблеткой. И она не раздумывая променяла на него свой карамельный латте. — Не против? — Стив без зазрения совести пододвинул к себе чужую керамическую кружку и вытащил из неё соломинку со следами губной помады. Он терпеть не мог пить кофе через соломинки. Это было каким-то странным видом извращения.

— Пей уж. В меня всё равно не лезет, — Нат едва шевельнула плечом, разрешая, и снова послушно пила раствор анальгетика мелкими глотками. Как вдруг будто опомнилась и присмотрелась к Стиву внимательнее. — А ты какого чёрта такой бодрый? Ничего не болит? Например, задница, или ещё что-нибудь?

Стив даже поперхнулся от такого бесстыдного вопроса. Хотя, это же Наташа. От неё можно было ожидать.

— Не переживай, — он быстро взял себя в руки и даже многообещающе улыбнулся. Не менее нагло. — С моей задницей всё в порядке. О ней прекрасно позаботились.

Наташа скривилась:

— Замолкни, слышать ничего об этом не хочу, — а потом вымученно улыбнулась и вздохнула. — Везёт. А я, кажется, немного переоценила свои силы. Кажется, спала только в сабвее на обратном пути. Знаешь, до нового года собираюсь только спать с перерывами на еду и быстрый секс. Потом можно будет сходить на ещё одну вечеринку и снова спать — до самого отлёта в Лондон. Кстати, тебя искала Хелен. Она ответственное лицо в этой поездке и координирует нашу компанию, а ты так и не принёс список курсов, которые ты хочешь заслушать в Лондоне. Они должны составить расписание для всех нас.

— О, ч-чёрт… — выдохнул Стив и пятернёй впился в свою косую чёлку. — Я совсем об этом забыл.

— Она передала, что готова придушить тебя собственными руками. И сделает это, если ты сегодня не перешлёшь ей список курсов хотя бы на мэйл. Нужно выбрать минимум три, включая один теоретический.

— Да, я…

— Роджерс! — донёсся до него оклик Кэт. Он увидел, что перед стойкой собралась очередь из трёх посетителей, и ей не помешала бы его помощь. — Не хочешь немного поработать?

— Да, прости. Уже иду, — он быстро поднялся, на прощание ласково поцеловал Нат в висок и забрал с собой уже совсем остывший латте, допивая его на ходу. — Созвонимся завтра, хорошо? Побереги себя. Впереди лондонские вечеринки.

Наташа только украдкой показала ему средний палец, но всё же улыбнулась — коротко и искренне, принимая заботу, которая пряталась за его подшучиваниями. Стив не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. И подумал на миг, что он так её любит, так любит, даже с кожей зеленоватого цвета. Любовь вообще распирала его сегодня, рвала на кусочки. С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Напарница ему не нравилась. Она хорошо работала, и это были все её достоинства. Нет, она не лезла к нему и не пыталась свалить часть работы на Стива. Но она показалась ему тем человеком, который на работе только делает свою работу, и даже перекинуться с ней шуточкой или поговорить о чём-то побочном было невозможно. Её механическая работоспособность и умение непрерывно улыбаться посетителям откровенно напрягала, но в какой-то момент Стив напомнил себе, что это всего лишь временное место, и он не обязан заводить себе друзей среди напарников или пытаться быть милым, — и расслабился. Просто молчал и работал, отвечая на вопросы, если они были, при этом думая о своём. Тем сильнее он удивился, когда Кэтрин в конце вечера вдруг подошла к нему и предложила поменяться сменами, если он захочет.

— Зачем тебе это? — удивился Стив. Это было странно, что девушка предлагала поработать в канун Нового Года, когда работы будет просто завались, и его, новичка, поставили на это время именно потому, что у него не было возможности отказаться.

Кэтрин коротко выдохнула и сказала:

— Я просто живу рядом с колледжем. И мне в любом случае будет нечего делать вечером тридцать первого. Но ты отработаешь за меня утром, идёт? Я не люблю рано вставать.

Стив задумался. С одной стороны, она имеет все шансы неплохо заработать на чаевых. С другой стороны… Он так устал, что не собирался мелочно подсчитывать каждый полученный или упущенный доллар. И он на самом деле хотел провести долгий приятный вечер с Баки. В руках Баки… Он постарался поймать мысль, которая уводила его в более и более откровенные фантазии.

— Хорошо, Кэт. Это правда очень классное предложение. Тогда я выйду в первую половину дня тридцать первого?

— Да, — она кивнула и тут же потеряла всякий интерес, отвернувшись к своему шкафчику. Ну что за человек.

Стив быстро переоделся, попрощался со всеми и, отметившись, вылетел на улицу. В планах было заскочить домой, поговорить с родными, взять кое-какую одежду с собой и вернуться к Баки. У него уже всё тело зудело от желания вернуться, кожа покрывалась мурашками и предвкушающе сжималась задница. И всё же этот предстоящий разговор снова его напрягал. Умом он понимал, что никто ему ничего не будет запрещать. А с другой стороны, выглядело, словно он дезертировал из дома в Рождественские каникулы. И не было ли это свинством?

Стив хмурился, пока поднимался по лестнице своего дома. Даже если и было, он не сможет усидеть дома и чинно делать вид, что ему не хочется никуда уходить. Это лицемерие. Но он столько лет подряд был образцовым сыном и братом… Возможно, сейчас пришло время стать ему плохим мальчиком? Он надеялся только, что никто не станет ненавидеть его за это. А с обычными женскими обидами он как-нибудь справится.

Дома совершенно убийственно пахло апельсиновым пирогом. Судя по всему, только-только испечёным — пахло сдобой и сладким цитрусом, он даже ненадолго замер с ключами в руке, привалившись спиной к закрывшейся двери и втягивая в себя этот невероятный запах — аж слюна хлынула на язык, только успевай сглатывать.

— Марго? Девочки, уже вы? — раздался мамин голос с кухни. И сердце отчего-то сжалось, Стив скинул сумку, куртку и обувь и отправился в кухню, сдаваться на милость маминых рук и кусочка пирога. — Ох, Стиви, это ты, — мама и правда чуть удивлённо улыбнулась, тут же раскрывая руки для объятий. — Иди сюда, мой мальчик. С Рождеством.

— С Рождеством, мама, — он тоже крепко, но мягко обнял её. Наивно, по-детски ткнулся носом в волосы: она вся пахла выпечкой, от волос до самых пяток, Стив был уверен в этом. — Где девчонки?

— Ушли к тёте Мэй. У неё сейчас гостит племянник, который, как оказалось, отлично разбирается в математике и прикладных науках. Девочки повадились ходить и просить его помогать, когда что-то не понимают в школьной программе.

Стив чуть не сказал привычное «могли бы у меня спросить», но вовремя вспомнил, что теперь намного реже появляется дома. Да и математика, физика и химия никогда не были его сильными сторонами. Он получал сносные баллы в школе, но никогда не понимал эти дисциплины настолько, чтобы проникнуться и полюбить. Да и смысла не видел — он знал, что будет рисовать в будущем. И решил сконцентрироваться на своей цели и не распыляться.

— Пирог только испекся, ты не занесёшь половину Мэй? И возвращайся. Попьём чай вместе, — попросила мама, отпуская его из объятий.

Стив вспомнил о самом главном, о чём хотел поговорить. И снова ему стало неловко, сердце затрепетало, словно он до сих пор был маленьким мальчишкой, упрашивавшим родителей о чём-то совершенно по его мнению необходимом.

— Мам, я… В общем, я хотел пожить у Баки до Нового года.

Стив сказал это и смотрел в район пояса фартука, где были вышиты на ткани симпатичные разноцветные кексы. Он сам когда-то нашёл и выбрал этот фартук в подарок.

— Хорошо, — после короткого молчания отозвалась мама, и Стив поднял глаза.

— Серьёзно? Вот так просто? — он выдохнул, до сих пор не веря.

Мама коротко выдохнула и принялась развязывать фартук.

— Стив, я не в восторге. Попытайся меня понять. Но что я могу сделать? Приковать тебя к батарее в твоей комнате и никуда не выпускать? Ты большой мальчик. Я волновалась бы даже если бы ты собрался пожить у девушки. Родителей всегда будут волновать такие моменты…

— Я же не навсегда, — вставил Стив.

— Помолчи и дай мне высказаться, — мама посмотрела на него укоризненно и чуть покачала головой. — Ты ещё такой мальчишка. Как вы уживаетесь? Нет, мне нравится Баки. Очень. Он производит впечатление серьёзного и надёжного человека. Он искренен на твой счет — это видно невооружённым глазом. И тут у меня начинаются вопросы. Вы такие разные! Если честно, я просто теряюсь, Стив. Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишься?

Ну вот, теперь ещё и мама туда же. Стив стоял, немного ошарашенный нехарактерной тирадой, и пытался найти ответ в своих мыслях.

— Мам, я не знаю. Откуда я могу знать, я вообще в первый раз влип во всё это. Я загорелся с ним и иначе сейчас не могу. К чему бы это ни привело. Но у нас всё хорошо, правда.

Стив стоял и чувствовал, что должен успокоить, хотя сам был напуган их с Баки скоростью. Этот страх лежал глубоко, и наверняка был знаком каждому. Но свой страх всегда ближе и понятнее, он волнует намного больше. И Стив чувствовал его всегда — лёгкий краешек, самую границу этого страха: а настоящее ли всё это? И правда ли происходит со мной, и не закончится ли вмиг по воле злого случая?

— Ладно, хорошо, — сказала мама после того, как долго стояла и просто смотрела ему в глаза. — Я, кажется, начала забывать, какая сама была в свои девятнадцать. Я должна дать тебе жить своей жизнью, так?

Стив ничего не смог ответить. Ему вдруг мучительно захотелось её обнять, эту маленькую самоотверженную женщину. Пожалуй, единственного человека в мире, которого, скажи она ему безоговорочное «стоп», послушал бы. Был бы разозлён и обижен, но послушался бы — просто потому что любил очень сильно. Потому что знал, как ей с ними непросто. Но он просто стоял и смотрел в её влажные глаза, не в силах поднять руки.

Мама повесила фартук, который до этого мяла в руках, на крючок, и принялась доставать пирог. От открытой духовки дохнуло жаром, и ещё сильнее запахло сдобным апельсиновым паем. Стив наблюдал, как она посыпала его сверху карамельной сахарной пудрой, отрезала половину и переложила на специальную деревянную досточку, протягивая её Стиву.

— Отнеси и возвращайся. Поболтаем в спокойной обстановке, как в старые добрые времена, — мама всё же мягко улыбнулась ему, и хоть улыбка была короткой, в ней Стив нашёл нежность и утешение. И ему сразу стало легче.

Тётя Мэй жила на том же этаже, но в противоположном конце коридора. Кажется, она поселилась в этом доме всего несколько лет назад и то ли по доброте душевной, то ли со скуки приняла очень деятельное участие, когда Роджерсы въезжали в свою квартиру. И это было очень кстати — воистину, это был чёрный и очень тяжёлый период для их семьи. И что-то было в ней такое приятное, располагающее. Она была очень яркой, живой и симпатичной женщиной, они с мамой были ровесницами или около того, Стив не стал бы спрашивать у неё возраст. Но после переезда он не пересекался с ней слишком уж часто, зато с мамой они периодически ходили друг к другу пить кофе и хвастаться кулинарными шедеврами — это Стив знал. Мэй была одинока, по крайней мере, Стив не видел и не слышал ничего о её муже, а спрашивать, естественно, тоже не собирался. Да и ему было в достаточной степени всё равно. Только иногда пролетал в голове вопрос: странно, она же такая классная, почему она одна? — но быстро забывался под грузом других насущных проблем. В таких случаях Стив утешал себя одним и тем же: «это не моё дело».

Он позвонил в дверь, и открыла ему сама Мэй. Разулыбалась, втянула в квартиру и, забрав из рук пирог, сказала заходить. Стив в который раз отметил, что фигура у неё как у девочки. Класс, конечно.

— Сейчас познакомлю тебя с Питером, — донеслось из кухни, потом оттуда появилась тётя Мэй с пирогом в одной руке и тарелками с лежащим поверх них ножом в другой, — помогай, не стой, — она подмигнула и пошла вперёд, в гостиную.

Стив всегда немного робел в её присутствии. Наверное, он в принципе робел в обществе слишком ярких жизнерадостных женщин. Он выровнял выхваченные из её рук тарелки, чуть накренившиеся в сторону, и нож, едва не съехавший на пол, и поплёлся следом. Говоря начистоту, у него не было никакого желания знакомиться с её мозговитым племянником. Хотелось закончить со всеми делами тут и поехать уже к Баки.

Они зашли в небольшой холл, где на длинном угловом диване расслабленно сидела Элис и смотрела какое-то кулинарное шоу. Она даже не сразу заметила его, а за небольшим круглым столом у окна расположилась Марго и какой-то парень спиной к нему. Головы их были наклонены близко друг к другу, и по тому, как тихо он что-то бубнил, и как Марго заинтересованно поправляла свои волосы, закладывая их за ухо, и стреляя глазами, интерес тут был не столько в физике или чем там они занимались. Вот же пройдоха.

— Ой, Стив, привет, — сестры искренне обрадовались, увидев его, хотя, казалось, виделись совсем недавно. Ещё вчера. Элис даже подлетела обнять, Марго ограничилась кивком головы и широкой улыбкой.

— Детка, — похвала тётя Мэй. — У нас гости. Прервись на минутку.

И тогда парень обернулся.

— Стив?!

— Питер?!

— Отлично, вы уже знакомы, — Мэй принялась невозмутимо нарезать пирог, а Стив был так ошарашен, что просто вылупился на Питера, которого видел ещё ночью в клубе, и собирался с мыслями.

— Да, мы вместе работали…

— В одном прикольном месте, — закончил за него Питер, делая страшные глаза. Да ладно, он бы и сам не стал говорить, не дурак. Хотя сейчас голова соображала откровенно туго.

— Вот это совпадение, — всё же выдохнул Стив и улыбнулся ему.

— Не то слово, — Питер тоже искренне улыбнулся, и на душе стало ощутимо спокойнее. — Попьёшь чаю в нами?

— Обязательно оставайся, — Мэй пригвоздила его грудь своим тонким пальцем с ярким маникюром. Она была серьёзна, как никогда.

— Я бы с радостью, но мама просила вернуться поскорее. Я задолжал ей чай и разговор, — Стив, извиняясь, двинул плечами. — Так что я пойду. Было здорово увидеться тут, — Стив не мог не улыбаться Питеру и даже жалел, что не взял ночью в клубе его телефон. Он бы с удовольствием спросил в мэссенджере, как так вышло, что они соседи, и он ничего не знал об этом.

— Марго, посмотри тут и тут, я выйду ненадолго, — он встал из-за стола и прошёл мимо Стива, потянув его за собой. — У тебя хорошие сестрички, правда. Весело с ними?

Стив фыркнул, пока они оба завязывали шнурки и приклеивали липучки на обуви:

— Веселее, чем без них, это точно.

Питер странно вздохнул и согласился:

— Уверен, что так.

Уже на выходе до них донеслось громогласное:

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, если я узнаю, что ты куришь, не сносить тебе головы!

Питер закатил глаза и вытолкал Стива наружу, он только и успел крикнуть из-за двери:

— До свиданья, тётя Мэй!

— Господи Иисусе, — ворчал Питер, пока они шли в сторону квартиры Стива и остановился рядом с лестницей, опираясь на перила. — Мне уже двадцать, а всё одно и то же. Я, кстати, не курю.

— Я помню, — хмыкнул Стив, пристраиваясь рядом. — Так какими ты судьбами здесь, и почему мы раньше не встречались?

— Ну, я вообще-то не живу здесь. Так, заезжаю изредка проведать тётю, или когда у неё что-нибудь ломается. Не смейся, она на самом деле моя родная тётя, — он чуть пихнул Стива локтем и, конечно, получил тычок в обратку. — У меня маленькая квартирка в Форест-Хиллс в Куинсе, осталась в наследство от родителей. Мы с тётей разъехались, как только я поступил к Нью-Йоркский Университет. Она сказала, что теперь мы должны жить каждый своей жизнью. Но ты сам видишь…

А Стив стоял и таращился на него. Нью-Йоркский Университет, вау! Это же… Они бы точно не потянули такое обучение.

— Что?

— Нью-Йоркский Университет это очень круто, — с уважением признался Стив. И этот явно мозговитый парень ночью танцевал перед парой сотен разгорячённых зрителей в гей-клубе… Стиву очень захотелось прикрыть рукой лицо. Обалдеть.

— Мне повезло. Я прошёл по гранту как набравший самый высший балл за САТ в округе. Мне даже стипендию платят, — Питер вроде не хвастался, но звучал и выглядел при этом так забавно, что Стив не удержался и фыркнул:

— Ты крут, парень. И ты серьёзно готов всё бросить, чтобы танцевать?

Питер не ответил сразу. Задумчиво пожал плечами:

— Танцевать мне нравится больше, — а потом встрепенулся, — только ни слова тёте Мэй! Если она узнает, мне, — и он провёл ребром ладони по шее, сделав страшное лицо.

— Почему? — улыбнулся Стив. — Разве это не только твоё дело?

Питер нахмурился.

— Ты не понимаешь. Мы с ней вдвоём остались, и она считает, что я должен нести ответственность за своё будущее. Сказала, что ничем не сможет помочь. А танцы… сам понимаешь. Много людей хорошо танцуют. Но не многие сдают САТ на высший балл и могут выбирать из любых университетов в Нью-Йорке, — он снова улыбнулся и прищурился, глядя в глаза, и на лице его появилось это хитрое выражение, которое не оставляло равнодушным. Стив вздохнул.

— Наверное, я могу понять. И всё же, не бросай танцевать. Ты не просто хорошо танцуешь. Ты танцуешь круто.

— Не брошу, — Питер улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо, чуть сжимая. — Просто не смогу. А ты, — он убрал руку и обе ладони сунул в карманы джинсов, — серьёзно с Баки встречаешься?

Стив не ожидал вопроса и теперь чувствовал растерянность.

— Вроде как да.

— Нет, ты не подумай ничего, это здорово. Баки хороший, я с самого первого раза, как попал в клуб, заметил это. Остальные могли прикрикнуть или смотрели свысока, но не Баки. Он словно наоборот, всегда на твоей стороне. Я просто удивился, увидев вас вместе. Вы так смотритесь, — он мечтательно улыбнулся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что он может быть таким.

— Каким? — тут же спросил совсем заинтригованный Стив. Сердце в груди колотилось часто-часто, и жар чувствовался на ушах и щеках, а обветренные губы совсем пересохли.

— Таким, — Питер усмехнулся, а потом выдернул руки из карманов и изобразил: — Пщ-щ-щ!

Стив засмеялся. Неловкость растеклась теплом от этой демонстрации.

— Он только с тобой такой. Поэтому я удивился. Ну, не потому, что он с тобой, а потому что он вообще так может, — Питер неловко улыбнулся. — Слушай, дай мне свой номер? Будем общаться. Может, ещё где пересечёмся.

— Я хотел то же самое сказать, — Стив выдохнул и достал телефон, старательно не замечая новые сообщения от Баки — просто не сможет оторваться от переписки, если заглянет туда и начнёт отвечать. — Мы скоро в Лондон летим от колледжа. Попали в какую-то международную программу по обмену опытом. Круто? — и только тогда заметил, как округлил глаза Питер. — Что?

— Просто у нас с курса тоже летят трое. Университет пробил нам интенсивы по графическому дизайну и каким-то новым графическим программам. Я не очень в этом шарю, мы занимаемся физикой и прикладной химией, создаём роботизированные механизмы, и последнее время меня жутко парили насчет «внешней эстетики», наверное, поэтому и заслали. Я никогда никуда не летал, представляешь? Интересно.

Стив смотрел на него и качал головой:

— Я уже устал удивляться, — высказал он, наконец. — Вы тоже летите четырнадцатого?

— Нет, вроде шестнадцатого. — Питер взлохматил свои волнистые медные волосы на затылке и выпрямился, отходя от перил и убирая телефон в задний карман. — Я рад, что мы встретились, Стив.

— Я тоже очень рад, — искренне признался Стив. — Пора возвращаться, иначе, — и он тоже провёл ребром ладони по шее, делая страшные глаза. Питер рассмеялся и пошёл в сторону своей квартиры.

— Я тебе напишу, Стив, — сказал он уже у двери.

— Я буду ждать.

— А Марго у тебя умница. Только ленится. Пинай её, пускай занимается лучше. У неё есть все шансы набрать высокий балл.

Стив кивнул, и Питер скрылся за своей дверью. Кажется, оттуда раздался голос тёти Мэй, но потом он сам зашёл в квартиру и больше ничего не слышал. Он знал, что Марго неглупая, но не думал, что у неё есть такие перспективы. Наверное, он и правда слишком забросил их общение. Нужно было это исправлять.

Они сидели с мамой и пили ароматный чай с нежным апельсиновым паем, обсыпанным сахарной ванильной пудрой. Стив искренне наслаждался и ни к чему не обязывающим разговором, и вкусом тающего сдобного бисквита во рту. Ему нужно было ещё отправить Хелен на почту информацию по выбранным курсам и собрать немного вещей для того, чтобы пожить у Баки. И хоть внутри у него звенела натянутая струна в ожидании того, что мама поменяет своё решение или снова начнёт что-нибудь говорить на тему их отношений, его опасения не осуществились. И это было то, почему он так сильно любил свою семью. Потому что мог надеяться, что здесь его попытаются понять и помочь, с чем бы он ни столкнулся.

Мама ушла в свою комнату читать, а Стив сложил несколько вещей поприличнее в рюкзак и сел к ноутбуку, шерстя интернет на тему сайта Лондонского арт-университета. Очень быстро он утоп в огромном море информации насчёт всевозможных интенсивных курсов, которые подходили по датам к их поездке. Глаза разбегались и, касательно изобразительного искусства, Стиву хотелось всё, а не только три. Но он бы не успел это физически — всего две недели в Лондоне. К тому же все курсы включали в себя теоретическую и практическую часть. Недолго сомневаясь, он взял себе курс современной живописи, затем углубленный курс по импрессионизму, основы иллюстрации, потому что последнее время часто задумывался над тем, где можно применять и продавать свое мастерство, и зачем-то отметил графический дизайн. Да, это была четвёртая позиция, но, в конце концов, больше — не меньше?

Оформив всё это в покаянном письме и разложив по пунктам с датами проведения интенсивов и расписанием, Стив отправил его на почту Хелен. И решил, что посидит ещё немного, дождётся от неё подтверждения. Это была и его вина, но она наверняка работала сейчас с их письмами и заявками, несмотря на праздничное время.

Десять минут он бездумно лазал на Тамблере и мог бы зависнуть там намного дольше, потому что случайно, переходя с ссылки на ссылку, нашёл один совершенно потрясающий аккаунт. Художник рисовал в цвете и потрясающе скетчил на совершенно откровенную гейскую тематику. Тело тут же откликнулось на откровенную, на грани с порнографией, эротику. Стив почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Он сам так долго думал над этим, вытягивал из подсознания за ниточки свои смутно-оформленные желания. Как сильно он тоже хотел нарисовать что-нибудь такое… или вот такое. Стив сглотнул слюну, когда добрался до откровенно нарисованных поз и эрегированных членов. Это было так горячо. И так прекрасно. И сюжеты, отдающие то викторианской эпохой, то явной сказочностью, завораживали, уж насколько Стив считал себя реалистом в творчестве. Внезапно пришло оповещение о новой почте, и Стив, кое-как заставляя голову думать, подписался на художника и закрыл вкладку с Тамблером от греха подальше. В паху от этих ярких живых картин всё ныло.

«Стив Роджерс, ты засранец, — писала ему Хелен, — ещё немного, и я бы написала директору письмо с требованием отстранить тебя от поездки. Но ты успел, можешь выдохнуть. Пожелания твои я учла и внесла в общее расписание нашей делегации. Один вопрос. Ты уверен насчёт графического дизайна? Теоретически, ты должен успеть получить этот курс. Но на практике ничего не могу обещать. Попробую пробить это в администрации. С неуважением, — Стив фыркнул, она серьёзно ради него приписала эту „не“ к стандартно звучащей фразе в конце письма, — Хелен, куратор художественной группы».

Наверное, он мог бы сказать, что Хелен классная. И что в глубине души он не может не проникнуться к ней тёплыми чувствами. Но она была до того во многих мелочах похожа на него самого, что Стив терялся. Потому что он точно не был в восторге от себя и своей некстати проявляющейся вспыльчивости и язвительности. Но Хелен не бросала его несмотря на всё дерьмо, что получала с его стороны. Хорошо, ладно, наверное, она всё же классная.

Закрыв крышку ноутбука, Стив снова задумался о графическом дизайне. Это было очень интересно, и интерес усугублялся тем, что теоретически, они могли бы получать этот интенсив вместе с Питером. Что, известно, увеличило бы в разы пользу от курса. Они могли бы соревноваться в выполнении практических заданий или помогать друг другу в моменты трудностей. Но проблема того, что прежде Стив очень вяло интересовался графическими редакторами была намного прозаичнее. И именно о ней он не подумал. Его ноутбук был старым. Он взял его с рук, когда только поступил в колледж, а сейчас он вообще считался ископаемым. Чтобы работать на нём в графических редакторах не могло идти и речи — он перегреется и наверняка взорвётся ещё на этапе загрузки логотипа программы. В идеале, ему нужен был мак-бук. Но на эту тему он мог не фантазировать в ближайшие полгода — просто не потянет финансово. Поэтому живопись и скетчи оставались доступной нишей, в которой он интенсивно работал и развивался в этот век технологий. Но, если ему удастся попасть на курсы, всё же будут круто. Он прочитал на сайте, что студентам будут обеспечены рабочие места — а это означало, что ему совсем не обязательно было пользоваться на интенсиве своим допотопным ноутбуком.

Собрав вещи и проверив тканевый пенал с карандашами и чернильными ручками для рисования, Стив зашёл в комнату к маме. Время перевалило за десять вечера, и за окном давно стемнело, медленно падали с неба редкие хлопья нежданного Рождественского снега.

— Я побегу, — сказал он, улыбаясь от мирной и уютной картины. Мама сидела в старом кресле под желтоватым светом торшера с ногами, и, укрывшись плюшевым пледом, читала что-то, надев очки. Она скрывала это, но Стив не первый раз замечал их — очки для чтения, которые ещё полгода назад были ей не нужны.

— Тебя ждать после Нового Года? — мама отложила книгу на колени и смотрела на него, только самые краешки губ выдавали её желание улыбнуться. — Звони хотя бы, хорошо?

— Обязательно, мам, — Стив подошёл и поцеловал её в лоб, хотя ещё минуту назад не планировал разводить все эти прощания. Не удержался. — Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — мамины руки всегда чувствовались особенно тёплыми и мягкими. И её объятия совсем не выглядели так, словно она хочет удержать его.

Стив уходил из их квартиры с улыбкой, и, спускаясь в полутьме по ступеням, думал о маме, о девочках, которые до сих пор не вернулись от Мэй, о Питере. И ему было так здорово на душе, потому что он ощущал: с каждым шагом он всё ближе к Баки. Всего полдня, как они не виделись, а у него в груди ныло от ощущения, словно они упустили вечность. И это срочно нужно было исправить.

Он добрался до дома Баки уже в начале двенадцатого. На первом этаже свет в окнах не горел, и только в окне его комнаты на втором теплилось желтоватое свечение. Стив не стал стучать или звонить, просто открыл дверь ключом и удивился, насколько проще это стало делать. Он не задумывался, просто сделал это — и отметил прогресс уже внутри, в тепле, в доме, где пахло уютом и какой-то недавно приготовленной едой. Думать о том, что Баки ждал его и, может быть, даже готовил с мыслями о нем, было до того тепло, что тянуло в груди. Его совсем развозило от таких мыслей, Стив сам себе удивлялся.

Он поднялся по лестнице и заглянул в комнату, откуда слышалась приглушённая музыка. Баки валялся в наушниках на разворошённой кровати в домашних штанах и старой футболке с вытянутым воротом, и чуть подёргивал голой ступнёй в такт музыке, которую слушал. Немного напрягшись, Стив узнал Пинк Флойд. Провод от наушников тянулся куда-то в сторону стойки с допотопной техникой, которую так уважал Баки. Стив не удивился бы, узнав, что он её вернул к жизни от небытия. Внутри, прямо посередине груди было так горячо от вида расслабленного, растрёпанного Баки, с закрытыми глазами слушавшего музыку, что ещё немного, и рёбра расплавились бы, по каплям вытекая из дыры в его груди.

Стив медленно и тихо спустил на пол рюкзак с плеч и подошёл к Баки. Стараясь не дышать, опустился на колени. Наклонился над лицом, любуясь пробившейся щетиной и чуть трепещущими ресницами, и широко улыбнулся, замечая, как уголки губ Баки дрогнули. И тут же прижался ртом, накрывая поцелуем, растекаясь от сильного объятия, которым Баки затащил его на себя, уложил и прижал к животу и груди сильно, тут же огладив и ощупав сзади всё, докуда дотянулись его жадные пальцы. Целуя мягко, глубоко и мокро, не стесняясь языком тереться об язык и прикусывать губы. Баки тоже скучал. Даже полдня, которые они провели друг без друга, сделали их голодными и желающими, и Стив не знал, как это назвать, слишком походило на обоюдное умопомрачение.

Тело предавало Стива. И он только начал понимать, насколько много голода он успел накопить за свою недолгую жизнь. Голода телесного, тактильного, сексуального. Голода, который Баки утолял своими руками и губами сейчас, но Стив горел и плавился, у него тянуло глубоко в заднице и стояло, и в джинсах, прижатым к Баки, это было больно-сладко. Сердце бешеным молотом бухало в груди, лицо полыхало от поцелуев и колючей щетины, словно Баки снимал с него налипшую за день шелуху внешнего мира. Вымешивал его руками на свой лад, в итоге вылепливая для себя совсем другого Стива Роджерса. Такого, которого Стив и сам раньше не знал.

— Подожди, подожди, — Стив кое-как стянул с Баки наушники, уворачиваясь от влажных мягких губ. — Баки, пожалуйста.

— Я ждал тебя раньше, — хрипло сказал Баки, обнимая его лицо ладонями, приглаживая кожу на щеках большими пальцами — так приятно. Его голос всегда был таким, тихим и низким, когда он долго не говорил. — Приготовил картошку с ветчиной и грибами.

У Стива предательски заурчало в животе.

— Я домой заезжал. Нужно было взять кое-какие вещи… — Стив не стал говорить о разговоре с мамой и встрече с Питером. Сейчас было совсем не то настроение. — Я так соскучился…

Баки усмехнулся и снова потянулся к нему губами. Но Стив отстранился.

— М? — в глазах Баки разгорался азартный огонь. — Ты оставишь меня вот с этим сейчас? — и он толкнулся в Стива бёдрами, словно тот не чувствовал его вставший член всё это время.

— Нет, я просто, — Стив сползал с Баки всё активнее, пока тот не отпустил его, чуть нахмурившись. — Я хотел попросить тебя… Сейчас, подожди.

Стив лихорадочно заметался по комнате, нашёл свой рюкзак и подтянул его по полу к креслу в другом части комнаты рядом со столом. Это было отличное с точки зрения стратегии место. И достаточно освещённое настольной лампой. Стив уселся в кресло и уставился на Баки. Тот в ответ, улыбаясь, смотрел на него.

— Ты решил меня подразнить?

Стив улыбнулся шире. Его самого смущала возникшая идея. Это было глупо, особенно после того, что они уже успели вместе натворить. Однако сама ситуация и сексуальное напряжение, натянувшееся между ними, окрашивали всё в особенные тона.

Стив потянулся к рюкзаку, достал свой большой скетчбук и любовно упакованные карандаши с чернилами. Развернул тканевый пенал на столе и разложил скетч на коленях.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Сейчас? Серьёзно?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты снял футболку, — негромко сказал Стив, прикусывая краешек карандаша. Он решил, что не будет отвечать и оправдываться. Это не имело смысла. Его вполне устраивало, каким взглядом одарил его Баки после просьбы. Словно обжёг, если бы след от языка мог обжигать.

Баки хмыкнул, словно ещё не согласился на их маленькую игру, но всё же устроился повыше, отложил наушники на тумбочку у кровати и показательно медленно стянул с себя футболку. Откинул её в сторону. Он лежал на смятых простынях полуголый, с растрёпанными волосами и смотрел на Стива. А Стив в ответ смотрел на него, хотя уже можно было начинать рисовать. Он сам не знал, как далеко хотел зайти, но точно не собирался останавливаться сейчас. Баки в нетерпении закусил губу.

— Штаны тоже, — наконец, сказал Стив. — Только не совсем.

Глаза Баки распахнулись. Он коротко хмыкнул, но всё же послушался, спуская штаны и оставляя их болтаться на щиколотках. Он улёгся, развратно раздвинув колени и выставив на обозрение большой налитой член и мягко свисающую мошонку в кольцах тёмных паховых волос. Такой мощный и такой уязвимый. Такой горячий. Стив сглотнул и, беря себя в руки, начал набрасывать штрихи позы, то и дело возвращаясь глазами от бумаги к Баки, который просто лежал и смотрел на него.

— Ты можешь потрогать себя, — тихо сказал Стив через несколько минут, когда понял, что член Баки не становится спокойнее. Больше того, он капнул смазкой на кожу живота, и в этот момент у Стива замерло сердце и все остальные внутренности, прежде чем он отмер и продолжил рисовать. Он увлёкся так глубоко, как мог, просто отодвинув в сторону то состояние, которое охватило собственное тело. Всё же он был очень упрямым.

— Даже так? — Баки усмехнулся, однако сразу потянулся рукой и сжал член в кулаке. — Ты разрешаешь? — Стив не ответил, продолжая методично наносить контуры нужного положения рук, только губу то и дело кусал до боли, чтобы не терять связь с реальностью. Это именно то, что он хотел. Но он не признается. Ни за что. Баки повернулся на бок, ненадолго меняя позу, потянулся и достал из-под соседней подушки тюбик со смазкой. Не стесняясь, обильно выдавил на ладонь и принялся медленно дрочить, делая член блестящим и скользким. Не спуская со Стива глаз.

Ещё никогда не было так сложно и одновременно интересно скетчить. Это походило на пресловутый охотничий азарт. Стив понимал, что он ограничен во времени. Но он же хотел передать и невероятную расхристанность и откровенность, и атмосферу разворошённой кровати, и то, как Баки смотрел на него, пока трогал себя. Стив не мог отделаться от фантомного ощущения члена Баки в своей руке. Хотелось самому делать это, сжимать и трогать. Хотелось большего. Хотелось сосать — и потом вставить член внутрь себя, едва ли успев смазать. Просто хотелось, жгуче, до дрожи. Но он рисовал, пока Баки медленно дрочил, то открывая влажно блестящую головку, то снова пряча её в кулак, и Стива простреливала дрожь удовольствия от того, как это, наверняка, было приятно.

— Если ты думаешь, что я так всю ночь могу, ты ошибаешься, — хрипло сказал Баки спустя непонятно сколько времени. Стив настолько увлёкся, что перешёл к штриховке. Баки то и дело сбивался на быстрый темп, пока сам не осаживал себя, с глухим стоном пережимая член у самых яиц.

— Ты можешь… кончить, я уже почти всё, — признался Стив. Уши горели огнём. Он водил уже третьим карандашом быстро-быстро, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. И замер с приоткрытым ртом, когда Баки, не в силах больше отодвигать оргазм, дёргано задвигал кистью и, отваливаясь назад, на подушку, запрокинул голову и кончил длинными залпами себе на грудь. — О чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… — зашептал Стив.

— Не успел? — с хрипловатым смешком спросил Баки, не поднимая головы и тяжело дыша.

— Нет, просто… Когда ты кончаешь… Это надо рисовать отдельно. Это такое, — Стив разлохматил себе волосы и, наконец, перевёл дыхание. — Не передать словами.

Баки поднялся на локтях и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Иди сюда. Хватит на сегодня художеств.

И Стив послушался. У него до сих пор стояло, но он почти не обращал на этот факт внимания. Ему пришлось снять очки и раздеться под немигающим взглядом Баки. После чего тот заставил усесться голой задницей себе на грудь и какое-то время голодно смотрел на член, качающийся перед самыми глазами.

Стив не выдержал и закрыл руками лицо. Оно всё горело, от кончиков ушей до самой шеи.

— Ну уж нет. Смотри, — Баки обхватил запястья и уверенно потянул его за руки, заставляя темноту расступиться. Прижал ладонями к своим широким плечам - гладкому и бугристому, в шрамах. Они оба были прекрасны для Стива. И вот он снова видел это — лицо Баки, губы Баки в каких-то дюймах от головки своего члена. А потом Баки взял его ладонями за задницу, сжал и придвинул ещё ближе, горячо обхватил член губами, начиная грубо сосать. Именно так, как Стив хотел больше всего. Никакой чёртовой нежности. Он просто хотел кончить. Он всхлипывал и подмахивал Баки, словно скакал на лошади. И даже не заметил, как Баки утопил в него сзади смазанные пальцы. Он трахал его спереди и сзади, явно отыгрываясь за рисование с натуры, а у Стива перед глазами стояла пелена, и только ощущение, как внутри вспухает неотвратимое предчувствие близящегося удовольствия, оглушало и доминировало в его мире сейчас. И причиной этого всего был Баки. Только Баки.

— Баки, — Стив жалко проскулил, впившись пальцами в тёплую кожу на плечах, и нагло спустил ему в рот, пока член был где-то глубоко в горле. Он даже не пытался предупредить. Он просто умер, не в силах даже держаться на собственных руках. Баки торопливо и немного болезненно вылизал его, потом уложил рядом и обнял, прижимаясь кожей к коже. Накинул на них сверху одеяло.

— Полежим немного? — он мягко поцеловал в нос и улыбнулся. — Или ты голодный?

— Я теряюсь. Не знаю, чего хочу больше. Спать. Есть. Или ещё раз.

Баки искренне развеселился от этих слов. Обнял крепче, делясь теплом своего горячего тела, ткнулся носом в шею и лизнул кожу за ухом, посылая щекотку. Стив поёжился.

— Тогда немного полежим, потом в душ, ужинать и ещё раз. Или два. Как пойдёт.

Стив лежал, глупо улыбался в потолок и думал, что, на самом деле, сейчас ему ничего не хочется. Вот так, как они лежат, уже предел его мечтаний. Но в то же время понимал, что совсем скоро его тело и душа снова откликнутся на упирающийся в бедро ствол. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Баки был его искрой, а он сам — благодатным топливом, которому хватало всего чуть-чуть, чтобы полыхнуть до небес. Они стоили друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тот самый Тамблр, где завис Стив  
> http://alifranco.tumblr.com/  
> Баки слушал Pink Floyd "Green Is The Colour"


	46. Chapter 46

Казалось, они знают друг друга миллион лет.

Это было то чувство, когда каждое мимолётное движение, каждый взгляд, жест, тембр голоса встречается с каким-то внутренним трепетом. И в то же время словно всё это — очень правильное, словно иначе и не было никогда: рядом так комфортно и тепло, и совершенно не хочется никуда идти.

У Стива немного зябли пальцы, но это было терпимо. Он сидел в гараже с ногами в старом кресле, на которое Баки кинул тёплый чистый плед. Рядом тихо гудела газовая горелка, отапливая небольшое помещение. Баки почти прямо перед ним сидел на крепком деревянном ящике и ковырялся в двигателе своего мотоцикла. Стив так и рисовал его: торопливые контуры мотоцикла за ним, а на переднем плане Баки в старой растянутой футболке с застиранным принтом «AC/DC». Его растрёпанный хвост и нереально вкусный изгиб шеи, широкие, чуть ссутуленные плечи и невыносимый рельеф рук, играющий светотенью, когда Баки брал отвёртку и что-то кропотливо откручивал и прикручивал в нутре своего мотоцикла. Стив наметил даже тонкую полоску бледной кожи над ремнём джинсов, то и дело появляющуюся, когда Баки нагибался чуть ниже за инструментом. В такие моменты у Стива на миг перехватывало дыхание, а карандаш замирал на листе скетчбука.

Если бы он реагировал так на кого-то другого, помимо Баки, Стив бы очень напрягся. Это было чересчур даже для его чувствительной натуры. Но с Баки… это словно было нормой для его тела, его дыхания и учащённого сердцебиения, для плавающих томных мыслей. Он не мог бы сказать, что хотел его всё время. Это было не так. Но он чувствовал это обволакивающее тепло почти всегда, когда они были рядом. Словно тление внутри. Бесконечные угли, на которые было достаточно немного дунуть и подложить чуть-чуть сухого добротного топлива, чтобы заполыхало яростным огнём. Стиву льстило открыть в себе этот неутолённый потенциал, особенно после того, как он долгие годы почти ничего не чувствовал, кроме редких спонтанных утренних эрекций.

— Ну что, — сказал вдруг Баки, отвлекая от мыслей. Он вытирал руки какой-то тряпицей. — Кажется, я закончил с двигателем. Теперь на Малыше* можно будет погонять. Ну, когда я закончу со всем остальным.

Стив не мог не оценить: новый незакрытый хром движка хищно бликовал в свете газовой горелки и обращал на себя внимание.

— Он когда-нибудь поедет? — спросил зачем-то Стив, задумавшись. Баки ответил не сразу, а Стив не сразу понял, что спросил глупость.

— Конечно, поедет, — Баки поднялся с ящика и встал прямо перед креслом, с обжигающей улыбочкой глядя сверху вниз и продолжая резкими движениями оттирать пальцы от смазки. — Тебя стоит поучить уважению к старшим, Стиви. Этому «фэтбою» немногим меньше лет, чем мне. Всего-то и осталось перебрать коробку передач, почистить остальные хромированные детали и покрасить бак и крылья. Думаю, до лета управлюсь.

Стива тянуло как магнитом. Он сел в кресле прямо, чувствуя себя натянутой струной. Щёки стремительно теплели, и разгонялось сердце в груди. Он был напротив паха Баки, и как ни старался заискивающе заглядывать в глаза снизу вверх, кусая нижнюю губу, то и дело сползал взглядом на мощную пряжку старого армейского ремня.

— И как ты собираешься учить меня уважению? — спросил он с вызовом, откладывая скетчбук в кресло сбоку от собственного колена. Шея начала болеть оттого, что он задрал голову, а Баки почти нависал над ним. Но он ни за что не собирался сдаваться.

Баки не отвечал. Он закончил с пальцами и откинул тряпку куда-то в сторону, не глядя. Его взгляд впивался в середину груди раскалённым прутом, а чуть прищуренные глаза и морщинки, лучиками расходящиеся от век, заставляли сердце заходиться в ненормальном темпе. Стив мог только удивляться, как меньше чем за минуту Баки взял и изменил настроение их совместного вечера. В прохладном гараже стало вдруг очень жарко.

— Отсоси мне, — негромко, с хрипотцой сказал Баки. И это прозвучало так, что Стив, даже имей он намерение отказать, не смог бы. Приказной тон гипнотизировал.

Стив сглотнул и, уже не стараясь смотреть куда-то ещё, потянулся рукой к выпуклой ширинке. Его тонкая, бледная кисть так нелепо смотрелась на грубой чёрной потёртой джинсе. А пряжкой этой можно было убить. Но Стив вдохнул поглубже и смело положил свою ладонь, прижал, ощущая, как горячо и твёрдо под ширинкой. Баки шумно втянул воздух, когда Стив не удержался, чтобы огладить и помять пальцами это богатство. От предвкушения предстоящего во рту прибывала слюна, словно он был голоден и чувствовал ароматы еды, подогревающие аппетит.

Он почувствовал на миг, что безнадёжно, бесповоротно испорчен. Его не остановили ни масляные пятна на джинсе, ни запах пота — Баки провёл за работой в гараже несколько часов, ни до конца не оттёртые пальцы, которые Баки не раздумывая запустил ему в волосы, притягивая ближе, пока Стив судорожно расстёгивал пряжку и ширинку. Он едва успевал сглатывать слюну, пока высвобождал из трусов тяжёлый, твёрдый, терпко пахнущий член. И на самом деле почти ничего не соображал кроме того, что точно умрёт сейчас же, если не получит его в рот.

Стив не стал Баки дразнить — ему этого сейчас не хотелось. Сразу взял в рот верхушку члена с наполовину открывшейся головкой, и принялся жадно обсасывать её, теряясь в своих ощущениях и эмоциях до темноты перед глазами. Стало немного больно — Баки стиснул в кулаке его волосы, когда он забрался языком под нежную крайнюю плоть, ещё закрывавшую головку, и начал водить там, чувствуя бархатную поверхность и солоноватый вкус первых капель.

— Блядь, Стиви, Стиви, дай мне… — Баки прозвучал хрипло и даже жалобно, после чего просто взял его голову в свои ладони и принялся трахать. Резко, но неглубоко, и всё же для Стива такая его несдержанность была в новинку. Он растерялся всего на миг. До той секунды, пока не поднял слезящиеся глаза и не встретился с Баки взглядом. Баки, всего десяток минут назад казавшийся обычным помешанным на железках фриком, сейчас смотрел на него, словно у него горело сердце. Это было больше, чем вожделение. Больше, чем похоть, хотя та и била через край, качалась пеленой в затуманенных глазах. Это было обожание. И любовь. Словно никто и никогда не давал Баки столько, сколько давал Стив, хотя Стив искренне считал, что ничего особенного не делал. Его взгляд имел, и обнимал, зажигал, имел и обволакивал теплом снова. И этот круговорот не прекращался. Стив зажмурился и вцепился Баки в задницу, притягивая как можно ближе и останавливая фрикции. Он никогда не брал раньше глубоко, он не имел никакого опыта в этом. И сейчас головка уткнулась ему в гортань, Баки вздрогнул и выстонал что-то неразборчивое, а Стив буквально задохнулся, начиная сглатывать. И в его рот тут же потекла тёплая горьковатая сперма. Стив резко выпустил член и закашлялся от неожиданности и вкуса, от которого першило горло.

— Стиви, прости, чёрт, — Баки вытирал его рот и подбородок рукой, по ощущению, больше размазывая. — Я собирался вытащить, и ты вдруг… Иисусе, это было нечто.

И хотя во рту жутко першило, а справа очень щипал уголок губ, видимо, треснула кожа, Стив улыбнулся. Не мог не улыбаться — Баки так искренне переживал, и его восхищение и благодарность были совершенно неподдельными. Он снова стал родным, знакомым на все сто фриком, который любит железки.

— Всё нормально, — выдавил он как мог, ушёл из-под заботливой руки Баки и снова приластился к не желающему опадать члену, облизывая с него остатки спермы. Баки дёрнулся и зашипел — Стив знал, какая чувствительная у него головка после оргазма, и старался не налегать, и всё же… пускай это будет наказанием. И только когда вылизал дочиста, невинно поднял глаза и спросил: — Может, продолжим дома?

*

Новогоднюю ночь решили отметить тихо, наедине, и никого не приглашать. Только не вышло. Курица, которую Баки запекал с овощами, ещё сидела в духовке, а Стив сидел за обеденным столом и изощрялся, сервируя блюда нехитрыми фруктами, укладывая их так и эдак, покрасивее, когда в дверь позвонили. Стив на миг напрягся — Баки был в душе, и они никого не ждали. Но он должен был хотя бы посмотреть, кто пришёл.

За дверью оказалась широко улыбающаяся Нат и настолько же довольный Сэм явно с бутылкой чего-то, завёрнутой в подарочную бумагу и обвязанной красивым бантом. А ещё там был…

— Счастливого Нового Года! — напрыгнула на него Нат и крепко обняла, тут же обдавая холодом и влагой. — Сидите тут и не видите, какая за окном красота, я угадала? Хорошо хоть, не из кровати тебя выдернула, — она отстранилась и испытующе заглянула в глаза.

— Нат, — Сэм только сделал вид, что пытается её осадить. Они были два сапога пара, Стив мог поклясться. — Где Баки?

— В душе, — на автомате ответил Стив, не в силах отвести взгляд от неожиданного снегопада. Выглядело это в свете вечерних фонарей потрясающе. Крупные, пушистые хлопья медленно планировали с тёмного неба, оседали на крышах соседних домов, на голых ветвях деревьев, на машинах и людях. Это было так здорово. Весь мир медленно, но неуклонно перекрашивался в бело-серые тона. Стив залип, ощущая себя почти как в детстве, когда доверчиво ждёшь чуда и вопреки собственному скепсису и голосу разума дожидаешься его.

— Мы зайдём? — Наташа легонько тронула его за плечо, выводя из созерцательной комы. Стив посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся. Он наконец-то почувствовал холод, наступающий из открытой двери, и поёжился.

— Конечно, Нат. Счастливого нового года. И спасибо, что пришли.

Пока они снимали свои заснеженные куртки и перешучивались одним им понятными фразочками, Стив думал, на самом ли деле рад, что они пришли. Конечно, они с Баки никого не ждали. Но и планов у них особых не было, кроме как сесть под ёлку на накиданные пледы и подушки, включить Синатру и ласкаться, пока не уснут. Но почему-то присутствию ребят не выходило расстроиться. Они были здесь теми элементами, благодаря которым смутные ожидания и едва уловимая неопределённость, витавшая в воздухе, вдруг рассеялись, и вечер приобрёл нужное настроение.

— О, ч-чёрт, — из-за поворота лестницы показался Баки в одном едва держащемся на бёдрах полотенце и тут же скрылся обратно. — Сэм, Наташа, я не знал, что у нас гости.

— Мы решили неожиданно нагрянуть, — посмеивался Сэм, шутливо закрывая Наташе глаза. Впрочем, Стив знал, что подруга уже всё успела увидеть, что можно и нельзя. Поэтому просто закатил глаза, вздохнул и пошёл проверять дурманяще пахнущую на весь первый этаж курицу.

— Я сейчас оденусь и спущусь, — крикнул откуда-то сверху Баки.

Ребята, чувствуя себя совершенно свободно, устроились в гостиной-столовой на их с Баки любимом диванчике, поставив на стол свою завёрнутую бутылку.

— Французское шампанское, — сказал Сэм, кивая на неё. — Вроде как полагается пить в новогоднюю ночь.

Стив улыбнулся. Просто смотреть на них двоих украдкой, пока он делал вид, что очень занят прихватками и проверкой состоянии курицы, было очень приятно. Наташа устроилась в объятиях Сэма непринуждённо и привычно, немного откинулась на него, ластясь всем телом. Они выглядели так тепло и гармонично здесь, в этом доме, где так редко кто-то бывал, что Стив невольно умилялся, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

Наконец, спустился Баки. Он на ходу поздоровался и тут же возник сзади, притягивая зависшего Стива руками и прижимая спиной к животу и груди. Словно подбадривая и… заявляя свои права на него при гостях. Тепло прошло по позвоночнику и ударило в голову и щёки от этих объятий.

— Если бы ты мылся ещё минут десять, курицу было бы не спасти, — тихо сказал Стив, потираясь своей щекой о гладкую, свежевыбритую щёку Баки. Кожа его так приятно пахла, а чуть влажноватые свободные волосы прядями щекотали шею сзади. Баки наклонился к нему и почти положил подбородок Стиву на плечо; держал в руках и не собирался отстраняться и на дюйм.

— Вы не забыли про нас? — подала смешливый голос Нат. Стив фыркнул и осторожно развернулся в руках Баки, тоже обнимая в ответ, вставая на мыски и напрашиваясь на поцелуй.

 — Не забыли, — успел вставить Баки между коротким и более глубоким, горячим касанием губ и языка. — Но вам придётся немного подождать.

— Я говорил тебе, что это не лучшая идея, — заметил Сэм, но Стив едва ли обращал внимание. Когда Баки проникал языком в его рот, у него катастрофически отказывала голова и слабели колени.

Чуть позже они ненавязчиво привлекли и Сэма, и Наташу к приготовлению блюд для праздничного стола. Сэм, негромко переговариваясь с Баки, ловко чистил одну за другой ровные желтоватые картошины. Баки пассировал на сковородке шампиньоны с луком, а Стив с Наташей удалились за кухонный стол и принялись готовить овощной салат. Стив стоял и рвал руками крупные листья салата, потому что Наташа категорически запретила их резать.

— Ну как дела? У вас? — Стив выразительно переместил взгляд на Сэма и обратно к Наташе. — Смотритесь до нелепого хорошо вместе.

— Про вас могу сказать то же. Никогда не признаюсь, что у меня внизу живота потеплело от ваших поцелуев.

— Уже призналась, — фыркнул Стив.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — Наташа, не меняя загадочное выражение лица, жёстко нарезала на кубики длинноплодный огурец. — А вообще, не смотри, что я вся такая смелая. Знал бы ты, как меня мандражит.

— Почему? — удивился Стив.

Наташа подняла на него взгляд, и её левая бровь оказалась выразительно изогнута.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что у тебя тут активная сексуальная жизнь, и всё же, мог бы иногда слушать, что я тебе рассказываю.

Стив растерялся. Как ни напрягал память, он не мог ничего особенного вспомнить. Ничего, кроме их с Баки секса всю последнюю неделю.

— Извини, Нат.

— Ничего, проехали, — усмехнулась та. — Я прекрасно могу тебя понять, поэтому не сержусь. Помню, когда я упала в свой первый желанный секс с таким желанным парнем, — она мечтательно закусила губу, Стив принялся рвать салат с удвоенным рвением. — А если перестать друг друга подкалывать, то… Завтра Сэм пригласил меня на семейный праздничный обед. Мы сейчас посидим с вами немного, потом поедем на Таймс сквер, посмотрим на Шар, а потом медленно, но верно направимся в Ньюарк к его родителям. Чтобы отдохнуть и познакомиться, когда отоспимся. Поэтому представь, как меня колотит. Я предположить даже примерно не могу, как это всё будет.

Стив замер на несколько мгновений, перебирая пальцами несчастный оборванный лист салата. Если честно, он это уже пережил. Его мама и сёстры знали Баки, они сидели за одним столом и ели индейку на День Благодарения. Но именно поэтому он прекрасно мог понять, что чувствует Наташа.

— Не надо ничего представлять, Нат, — сказал он негромко, но уверенно. — Всё будет, как должно быть. В конце концов, это означает, что Сэм серьёзен по отношению к тебе.

— Я боюсь, что он слишком серьёзен, — как-то очень искренне вздохнула Нат. Нож в её руках замер.

— Что-то случилось? — напрягся Стив.

— Я тебе этого не говорила, но неделю назад я ночевала в квартире Сэма, и… это было случайно, он был в душе и попросил принести чистое бельё. Я… увидела в ящике коробочку и заглянула в неё, — тихо сказала Наташа, оглядываясь за плечо и улыбаясь пойманному взгляду Сэма. Она снова была сосредоточенной, когда продолжила: — Там было кольцо. Знаешь, такое колечко с камушком, с которым обычно встают на колено и просят руки и сердца.

Стив округлил глаза. Вот это была новость.

— Так быстро? — спросил он.

Наташа в ответ хмыкнула как-то напряжённо и продолжила резать, а потом скидывать огурец в большую стеклянную чашку.

— Ты понимаешь, Карандаш, что я нашла Ящик Пандоры? Я ведь теперь спать не смогу спокойно. Потому что… а если это не мне? А если мне, что делать, соглашаться? Или отказываться? Чёрт, мы встречаемся всего пару месяцев. Да мне только двадцать! А если не предложит в ближайшее время, значит, оно для кого-то другого? И если так, не оторвать ли Сэму чего-нибудь, что зря болтается? И вообще… — Нат замолчала, переводя дух. И Стива осенило.

— Ты его любишь, — прошептал он. — Нат влюбилась, — он улыбнулся.

— Надо же, открытие века. Возьми с полки пирожок, — пробормотала она. А потом неожиданно застенчиво улыбнулась. — Я дура, да?

Стив фыркнул, широко улыбаясь в ответ. Он искрошил последний лист салата и был готов резать помидорки черри на половинки. Но перед этим взял одну и сунул Наташе в рот, чтобы та уже успокоилась и перестала трепать себе нервы.

— Я бы на твоём месте не отказывался. Сэм классный.

— О чём шепчетесь? — Сэм подошёл и обнял Наташу сзади, целуя в шею. Он выглядел таким довольным и спокойным в этом своём счастье, что буквально светился изнутри и лучился теплом. Баки встал рядом и вытирал руки полотенцем, посматривая то на Нат, то на Стива.

— О своём, о женском, — как всегда съехидничала Нат, заставляя Стива сунуть ей в рот ещё одну черри.

— Я достаю курицу, — Баки тоже выглядел донельзя довольным. — Поможешь, Стиви?

И от этого «Стиви», и от того, как Баки смотрел на него, у Стива внутри растекалось море тёплого молока с мёдом. Это было объективно глупо и немало смущало, особенно под чужими понимающими взглядами. Но он ничего не мог с этим чувством влюблённости поделать. Словно бился до этого головой об лёд, а сейчас неожиданно нырнул в полынью, и та утянула его с головой. Пути назад не было.

Стив совсем не рассчитывал на такой душевный ужин сегодня. Они все, вчетвером, за столом в доме Баки ощущались как одна семья. Было тепло и спокойно, не нужно было следить за языком или ожидать подвоха, удара в спину. За этим столом все были в курсе дел друг друга и веселились, необидно подшучивая, перескакивая с темы на тему. В гостиной царил полумрак, по углам ютились тени; только рядом с окном сияла гирляндами ёлка да над самым столом мягко светил желтоватым светом абажур. Пока Баки, ловко орудуя убийственного вида ножом и специальными секаторами, нарезал курицу, Стив ввернул свои новости про Лондон в Наташин рассказ.

— Представляете, Питер тоже едет! — выпалил Стив, переводя взгляд с Нат на Сэма и обратно.

— Питер? — чуть нахмурилась Наташа, пытаясь припомнить.

— Паркер, — подсказал Стив. — Который танцевал вместо Пантеры тот самый, — Стив поиграл бровями, — танец в Рождественскую ночь.

— Точно, он говорил что-то, — задумчиво сказал Сэм. — Кажется, Бак, мы останемся по-стариковски куковать в этом занесённом снегом Нью-Йорке, мучаясь от ломоты в суставах, пока наша продвинутая молодёжь будет тусоваться в Лондоне с чужой продвинутой молодёжью. — Наташа ткнула его локтём в бок, несильно, но щекотно, и между ними завязалась шуточная возня с ненавязчиво вплетённой эротикой. Стив усмехнулся их играм:

— Ты хорошо знаешь Питера?

— Я просто приглядываю за ним, ребята. Его родители… — Сэм замялся, отчего-то неловко перескочив взглядом со Стива на Нат, — короче, мы были хорошими друзьями. И в своё время я пообещал им.

И хотя у Стива назрели вопросы, Баки странным, нарочито мягким голосом вклинился с вопросом, глядя прямо на Стива:

— Вы недавно встречались?

— О, тут вообще вышла смешная история, — широко улыбнувшись, начал Стив. — Оказывается, наша соседка, тётя Мэй, его родная тётушка. Мы живём на одном этаже, и мои сёстры бывают у неё, я пошёл за ними, и столкнулся с Питером нос к носу. Видели бы вы наши лица. И, конечно, она ничего не знает про «Розовую Пантеру». Я чуть не проговорился.

— Ещё бы она знала, — хмыкнул Сэм, качая головой. — Мэй хоть и современная женщина, но открутила бы Питеру кое-чего. И мне заодно, — добавил он тихо.

Отсмеявшись, они отвлеклись от разговоров и принялись за истекающие ароматным соком кусочки курицы, нежное пюре и салат, по-простому прикладываясь к бокалам с шампанским, которое разлили раньше срока: Наташа с Сэмом должны были уйти где-то в половине одиннадцатого, чтобы вовремя попасть на церемонию в Таймс-сквер. Они звали и Стива с Баки, Наташа даже призналась негромко, когда мужчины отошли перекурить на задний двор, что это была главная цель их визита. Но Баки был непреклонен. Его многообещающий, посылающий волну жара сразу в низ живота, взгляд и мягкое «нет, ребята, в следующий раз» весило тонну и не было подвластно изменениям, Стив сразу это понял. Откровенно говоря, он и сам не хотел никуда ехать сегодня. Тем более представляя, какой тяжёлый впереди день.

— Кажется, у меня завтра будет много работы, — задумчиво поделился мыслями Баки, когда они, заснеженные и довольные, чуть пахнущие табачным дымом, вернулись с улицы. — Уже получил несколько сообщений от соседей с просьбой расчистить завтра дворы. Начинаю в девять, — сказал он и извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел на Стива. Потому что первоначальный их план был не вылезать из кровати хотя бы до полудня. Но именно этот взгляд и озвученное время произвели фурор в голове Стива.

— Точно… Чёрт, как я мог забыть. — Стив легонько стукнул себя по лбу, чувствуя, как Баки, севший рядом, кладёт руку на его колено и легонько сжимает. — Я пообещал маме заехать завтра в «Тёплый приют». Я нарисовал открытки старикам, не всем, конечно, но многим, с кем хоть как-то пересекался по работе. Надо бы поздравить их.

— Значит, всё неплохо устроилось, — Баки очень тепло улыбнулся и, наклонившись, погладил Стива по щеке, словно упрашивая повернуться, потянуться к нему. У Стива перехватило дыхание — всего на долю секунды — и он поцеловал Баки, чувствуя едва уловимый вкус сигарет и мятной жвачки.

— Хорошо, что я вспомнил, — облизав потеплевшие, влажные губы проговорил Стив. Баки глаз с него не сводил, словно он был вкуснее курицы и пьянил больше шампанского на голодный желудок. — Последнее время совсем голова плохо работает.

Наташа провокационно просвистела, Сэм, улыбающийся очень широко, не скрывая белые крупные зубы, сделал вид, что закрывает глаза рукой:

— Ребята, я сейчас сбегаю на чердак и принесу вам веник омелы. И вы сможете продолжить, не отвлекаясь на нас, и на совершенно законных основаниях.

— Мы встречаемся, Сэм, поэтому уже делаем всё на самых законных основаниях, — с горячей ухмылкой скользнув по Стиву, отбрил Баки. — И чердака больше нет.

— В смысле, нет? — удивился Сэм. — А куда он делся? А весь тот хлам, что стоял там годами? — Сэм выглядел очень удивлённым. Он словно стал серьёзнее. Или Стиву показалось.

— Выкинул, — просто ответил Баки, глядя ему в глаза. — Даже ящик с ёлочными украшениями выкинул случайно. Видишь, в этом году на ёлке одни гирлянды. Сколько можно копить барахло?

Между ними двумя словно протянулась нить невидимого, неслышного разговора. Баки с лёгким вызовом смотрел на Сэма, тот, кривовато сжав губы, на Баки.

— И что там теперь? — спросил Сэм совершенно серьёзным видом. Даже Наташа смотрела на него с нескрываемым интересом. Видимо, привыкший дурачиться Сэм редко показывал свою серьёзную сторону, кроме как на работе.

— Пусто. Я оборудовал там студию для Стива. Пробил дополнительное окно в крыше, провёл больше света. Теперь там пусто, Сэм. Но это ненадолго, — и он тёплым, полным невысказанной надежды взглядом посмотрел на Стива.

А тот был настолько ошарашен, что не мог выдавить ни звука. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как за окном самые нетерпеливые уже напились и вышли на улицу, взрывались первые редкие салюты, и громко-громко долбилось о рёбра сердце Стива. Признание оглушило его. Потому что, чем ещё это было?

Сэм громко прокашлялся, разрывая путы этой повисшей тишины, и театрально вскинул руки.

— Ну всё, чувак, я сдаюсь. Серьёзно. Я больше ни слова не вякну, обещаю. Очень рад за вас. От всей души, — Сэм посмотрел на Стива изменившимся, проницательным взглядом, вгоняя в краску. Положение спасла Наташа. Она вдруг вскочила со стула и, хлопнув в ладоши, громко провозгласила:

— Ну что, по десерту? Не зря же я его пёрла из пекарни в Бруклине, и даже ни кусочечка не откусила ниоткуда? Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, пока не съем свою порцию, — и она бодрым шагом пошла к холодильнику. Баки, неожиданно встав, тоже пошёл за ней.

Стив чувствовал себя неловко, оставшись с Сэмом. Он уже хотел было встать и пойти помочь Баки с чаем, как Сэм наклонился через стол и ловко перехватил его руку, удерживая на месте. Сказал тихо:

— Стив. Чёрт, так по-дурацки себя чувствую сейчас, — он нахмурился и отпустил руку Стива. — Я никогда не волновался за этого парня, — он кивнул в сторону кухонного островка, где Наташа ворковала над десертом, выкладывая пирожные с фруктами на большую круглую тарелку, а Баки заваривал чай. — Потому что я знаю его уже очень давно. И он закоснел, не менялся. До встречи с тобой, — Стив замер и нахмурился. Он мог только предчувствовать, куда клонит Сэм, но не собирался тому помогать. Ему не очень нравилось, когда в их отношения лезли. Даже так ненавязчиво. — Он много чего пережил и закрылся, оброс панцирем. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал это, учитывал. С ним может быть трудно. Но ты… не оставляй его, ладно? Даже если будет не всё гладко. Я надеюсь, что он для тебя так же серьёзно, как ты для него. Потому что ты, — и он не договорил: Наташа принесла тарелку с пирожным, бухая её на середину стола и грозно шипя:

— Ну всё, хватит шептаться, мальчики. Время получать калории. И тратить их на разные приятные упражнения, — она подмигнула Сэму, сняла пальцем сливки с одной пироженки и почти всунула его в рот своему опешившему парню.

Стив рассмеялся. Умела Нат разрядить обстановку.

— Прости, со мной не соскучишься, я знаю, — с усмешкой парировала Наташа, но странно осеклась, глаза её заволокло, когда Сэм, видимо, стал не просто слизывать крем с пальца, а втянул его в рот целиком. Стив отвернулся и встал. Нужно было помочь Баки, а не следить за домашним порно этих двоих. Слова Сэма разбередили что-то внутри. И хотя общество не особо напрягало, сейчас Стив хотел, чтобы гости уже поскорее ушли и оставили их с Баки наедине.

Впрочем, те и сами спешили. После чая быстро засобирались, поглядывая на часы, и на прощание Наташа успела обнять Стива и прошептать в самое ухо:

— Прости Сэма, если он что-то не то сказал. Ты ему нравишься, он просто переживает. Но я-то тебя знаю — ты если во что вцепился, то всё, пиши пропало, — она усмехнулась и клюнула его носом в висок. — Вот как в меня вцепился, например, — Стив тихо рассмеялся, из вредности стискивая Нат пару раз в чрезмерных объятиях, вырывая у неё жалобный протест.

— Счастливого Нового Года!

— И вам, Стиви. Я пришлю фотки, если получится. Боюсь, сеть лопнет от перегруза. В любом случае, созвонимся позже.

— Если что, у меня ночная смена с первого на второе, — добавил Стив. — Забегай.

— Обязательно! — Наташа взяла под руку Сэма, они тепло попрощались и пошли по заснеженному тротуару в сторону сабвея. Их следы тут же заполняли новые и новые снежные хлопья. Кажется, завтра город проснётся парализованный, укутанный неподъёмной мягкой снежной шапкой. Никто не ждал такого количества снега в канун Нового Года.

Баки притянул к себе со спины, прижал, обхватил руками, одновременно согревая и защищая от снега. Было немного зябко и совершенно волшебно стоять с ним под этим снегопадом, провожая взглядом почти пропавших из виду Сэма с Наташей, вглядываясь в тёплые рыжеватые нимбы вокруг фонарей и то, как плотно в них танцуют снежинки. Стив чувствовал Баки всем телом, и больше всего его завораживало его спокойное, обволакивающее тепло, сильные руки, обхватившие нежно и крепко, и ровный стук сердца, который Стив чувствовал своей лопаткой. Он закрыл глаза, окунаясь в эту размеренность, собрался с духом и выдал как можно увереннее, чтобы голос не задрожал, не оголил его волнения:

— Я тебя люблю.

Баки замер — Стив ощутил это всем своим телом. А потом развернул в своих руках лицом к лицу. И именно этого Стив боялся. Он был совершенно уверен в чувствах, но ситуация слишком смущала. Поэтому он тут же обнял Баки, вцепился в ткань футболки руками и прижался щекой к груди. В которой сердце, кажется, сорвалось с привязи. Стив глупо улыбнулся.

— Я одна ходячая неприятность, — зашептал Стив, — и ты точно ещё натерпишься со мной. Но я всё равно… — Баки первым взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Мягко, влажно. Словно подтверждая все пункты. Улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Стиви. Мне правда этого не хватало. Не то чтобы я фанат признаний — знаешь, я больше по части сделать, а потом думать. И ты тоже со мной ещё натерпишься, — он шкодливо улыбнулся. — Но я тоже очень тебя люблю. Ты всю мою жизнь перевернул.

Стив не выдержал прямого, проникающего до сердца взгляда. Его уже всего залило краской, до самых ключиц. Он снова уткнулся Баки в футболку, сжал ткань в кулаках и подтолкнул Баки в прихожую.

— Пошли уже в дом.

Стив сбежал в душ. Он собирался помыться сразу после Баки, но пришли гости, и планы немного сбились. Сейчас ему нужно было время чтобы немного побыть одному. Хотя бы с десяток минут. Переварить, уложить всё в голове и душе. Потому что хоть Стив и не сомневался в идентификации своих чувств, это всё немного пугало. Да что там, это пугало до чёртиков, просто страх этот выражался не в чём-то неприятном, а в адреналиновой эйфории, когда очередной прыжок без парашюта воспринимается мозгом с необъяснимым логикой ликованием. Стив не до конца понимал природу этого страха, этого волнения. Его первый раз уже остался в прошлом, и хоть каждый секс с Баки удивлял его, заставляя предвкушать и волноваться, Стив не боялся. Он вообще оказался на удивление самому себе открытым к экспериментам и совершенно бесстыдным. Если когда на него и наваливалось подобие стыда, так это тогда, когда у него снова зудело желание после нескольких заходов и не стихающего тупого ноющего ощущения в заднице. Это было как наваждение, он не мог и не собирался останавливаться, если Баки был рядом. Перебарывая стыд, Стив расталкивал его, сладко сопящего, и собственными руками, телом, ртом «уговаривал» снова. Баки фыркал, спрашивал, как ему не стыдно, а Стиву было стыдно, правда. И всё же хотелось Баки на порядок больше, чем мучила стыдливость.

Стив сидел под душем, включив погорячее, так, чтобы струи разбивались о голову и плечи. Всё пространство ванной окутал туман. Он перебирал в голове, почему же так неспокойно. Может быть, потому что это его первое в жизни «я тебя люблю»? Вполне походило на правду. Или потому, что твоя «девушка» — мужик, услужливо подсказывало сознание. И хоть Стив никогда не страдал гомофобией, сейчас он смутно нащупал внутри корень проблемы. Это была дилемма, с первого взгляда неразрешимая.

Он был воспитан в крепкой протестантской семье. И хоть мама никогда не давила на них с сёстрами, перед глазами всегда был пример того, как должно в жизни происходить: любовь, прошедшая сквозь все испытания с честью и достоинством, и крепкая, любящая семья как награда. А что у них? Какая награда может быть у них? Будет ли всё это у них? И нужно ли это всё? Как вообще у парней бывает?

Эти мысли не были явными, они пронеслись внутри стайкой смутных образов. Стив понял, что не хочет сейчас развивать тему своих страхов, да и горячая вода помогла. Он расслабился, вымыл себя везде, подготавливая к продолжению ночи, и решил, что плевать на всё это хотел с высокой колокольни. Он понятия не имел, как там оно всё будет дальше. Сэм и так разбередил в нём приступ ответственности, которая Стиву часто только мешала. Всё, чего сейчас хотелось — это не думать ни о каких возможных «трудностях» и просто быть с Баки. Любить друг друга, выражая это действиями — а как же ещё? Секс для этого отлично подходил. Да и всё остальное, чем они занимались наедине. Даже если это было просто лежание в объятиях друг друга за просмотром фильма.

Стив выбрался из душа и, обмотавшись полотенцем, спустился вниз. Баки домывал посуду, стоя спиной к нему. Без очков, специально оставленных наверху, Стив видел очень размыто, и ощущение нечёткости немного кружило голову. Даже если Баки и услышал шаги босых ног, то не обернулся, давая ему возможность подойти вплотную.

— Я бы помог, — сказал Стив, привставая на цыпочки, обнимая и шутливо кусая Баки в лопатку.

— Ауч, — Баки дернулся, смеясь. — Ничего, я уже всё. Было не так уж и много. Всё хорошо? — он закрыл воду и развернулся, чтобы нагло вытереть руки о полотенце на бёдрах Стива, а потом так и оставить их там, на ягодицах.

— Всё отлично, — кивнул Стив, вглядываясь в Баки и решая не углубляться в собственные метания. Намного больше сейчас хотелось другого. Он уже чувствовал, как тепло приливает к паху, как Баки легонько потирается об него своей ширинкой. Их тела всегда реагировали на близость друг друга быстро и однозначно.

— Как ты хочешь сегодня? — прошептал Баки, наклоняя голову и касаясь лбом влажного лба. Обычно он задавал тон, утягивал в игру и интриговал, а не спрашивал, — и Стива повело от предложенного выбора. Он сглотнул и задумался, прежде чем ответить.

— Хочу, чтобы ты разложил меня на кровати. Отсосал, но не дал кончить. Облизал всего. А потом взял и трахал медленно-медленно, пока я не стану тебя умолять… — Баки закрыл ему рот ладонью, которую Стив тут же лизнул изнутри.

— Тш-ш… Нам ещё надо дойти до кровати, — хрипло заметил Баки. Дыхание его участилось, бугор под ширинкой чувствовался совершенно определённо и очень твёрдо. — Я готов уже прямо тут. Так что не провоцируй меня.

И пока Стив готовился ещё позубоскалить, Баки просто перекинул его через плечо и потащил наверх. «Как добычу в своё логово», — думал Стив, пока сквозь смех требовал поставить его на ноги и легко стучал Баки по спине кулаками. Полотенце они потеряли где-то по пути, на лестнице.

*

Старик Бен остался в общей зале самым последним. Он всё сидел и держал в руках открытку, которую нарисовал Стив. Глаза его были влажные, блестящие, он чуть поглаживал изображение большими пальцами обеих рук. Тихо работал телевизор, но медсёстры пока не приходили, чтобы увести Бена на прогулку вместе со всеми. Значит, он пропускал или из-за недомогания, или по какой-то другой причине. Иногда им разрешали просто не ходить, если не было желания. В конце концов, снега за ночь выпало столько, что даже в «Тёплом приюте» не успели разгрести достаточно места для прогулки. Баки со своей снегоуборочной техникой был бы здесь кстати.

Стив подсел поближе. Снова взглянул на свою открытку. Он нарисовал лавочку и сидящих на ней спинами к зрителю двух стилизованных старичков. Над ними шёл снег, в тёмном небе гирляндами было написано «Счастливого Нового Года», а старичкам, похоже, было всё равно: они сидели рядышком, держались за руки и смотрели на снег. Жена Бена, Рози, умерла два года назад. Они приехали сюда вместе за несколько лет до этого и жили душа в душу. Рози ушла первой, и Бен из бодрого проказливого старика постепенно превратился в развалину, которую приходилось всеми правдами и неправдами стимулировать к жизни. Иногда он приободрялся, но это были временные проблески. Стив очень переживал за него долгое время, пока не понял, что никак не может помочь. И нарастил себе дополнительный слой брони. Потому что стал замечать, что ему становилось всё сложнее приходить сюда помогать матери, зная, что он точно встретится с потухшим взглядом Бена. Мама сказала тогда: «Это часть нашей работы, Стиви. Мы делаем всё, что можем, но иногда мы не можем ничего, кроме как просто быть рядом. Будь рядом, не убегай. Всё образуется». И правда. Со временем Бену стало чуть легче. Он, конечно, не вернулся в своё прежнее бодрое состояние духа. Но всё же перестал напоминать живой труп. И у Стива появился небольшой повод для гордости — он выдержал тяжёлое время. Он был рядом.

— Я хотел нарисовать, что вы всегда вместе. Потому что, — Стив замялся, подумав, не говорит ли что-нибудь не то, не лезет ли зря в душу, — это ведь так и есть. Вы вместе. Она внутри тебя.

Бен перевёл на него взгляд выцветших глаз. И Стив почувствовал это — не благодарность, наверное, но тепло. Искреннее тепло.

— Спасибо, Стив. Красиво.

— Расскажи что-нибудь?

— Например? — Бен проговаривал медленно, Стив знал, что его новый зубной протез был тому причиной.

— Ты знаешь. Я всем последнее время задаю одни и те же вопросы, — беспечно заявил Стив и уселся поудобнее, закидывая руки за голову. Задницу до сих пор сладко саднило, если он хоть немного фокусировался на этом ощущении. Но за последнее время Стив так к нему привык, что едва ли обращал внимание. Через час он должен был убегать на смену в Старбакс, но сейчас мог позволить себе немного блаженного перекура. Бен хмыкнул и улыбнулся, глядя на него искоса.

— Влюбился, что ли?

— Спрашиваешь? — удивился Стив. — У меня же вот здесь написано. Большими буквами, — Стив показал себе на лоб. И улыбнулся. Бен хрипло, надсадно засмеялся.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он, успокоив дыхание. Он осторожно положил открытку в огромный нагрудный карман и достал оттуда блестящую фляжку, открутил крышку и с удовольствием отпил глоток. Что там, Стив не хотел знать. Явно не вода. — Спрашивай.

— Почему однажды ты женился именно на Рози? Как ты понял?

— Ну, молодой человек, — Бен медленно начал, но смотрел при этом хитро. — Раньше к приличной девушке под юбку было не залезть до свадьбы. А Рози была очень приличная.

Стив выпучил глаза.

— И всё?! — выпалил он. — Ах ты озабоченный старикашка.

Конечно, он не сказал бы так никому больше, но Бену было можно. Тот упивался эффектом и хрипло, то и дело закашливаясь, хохотал. Потом, когда успокоился, он промокнул глаза платком, высморкался и снова глотнул из фляги.

— Конечно, это важный момент. Тогда было не то, что сейчас, — он смерил Стива взглядом, непонятным образом вгоняя в краску. Что за невозможный старик. — Но понял я раньше. Намного. Мы ехали в трамвае. Весь день пробыли на Лонг-Айленде, и теперь возвращались домой. Рози задремала и опустила голову мне на плечо, — он говорил медленно, вытягивая из Стива остатки терпения. И всё же говорил, то и дело прикладываясь к фляжке. Стив знал, что когда она опустеет, пополнить будет неоткуда — тут с этим строго. Поэтому предпочитал не обращать на неё внимания. — Так вот, она заснула, а я был как на иголках. Дышал едва-едва, боялся потревожить. А потом смотрю, — он фыркнул, — моя принцесса приоткрыла рот, и у неё слюнка стекает, — Бен показал, смешно оттопырив губу, — прямо мне на рубашку. И знаешь, будь это кто другой, я бы уже разбудил, чтобы перестала мне рубашку марать. А Рози… У неё такое лицо было, у спящей. Как у ангела. Слюнявого, — Бен снова хохотнул и отпил. — И что-то во мне переклинило намертво в тот момент. Я ей никогда не рассказывал. Рози гордая, разобиделась бы. У девчонок, знаешь, бывает. Это осталось только моим воспоминанием. Вот тогда я и понял, что хочу её для себя. Любую. И знаешь, — он посмотрел на Стива, тепло улыбаясь. Морщины покрывали всё его лицо, оставив ровными только самые верхушки щёк, которые сейчас приподнялись. — Когда мы ругались, когда Рози сердилась порой, я невольно вспоминал ту картину. Трамвай, мягкий свет из окна, её голова на моём плече и расползающееся мокрое пятно от её слюны. И желание выяснять отношения тут же пропадало. Я просто не мог с ней ругаться. Мой слюнявый ангел.

Стив не удержался и тоже широко улыбнулся. Надо же, чего только не бывает. А Бен герой. Всю жизнь держать внутри себя такое ценное воспоминание и никогда не проговориться. Не лишить его силы. Он поистине заслуживал уважения.

Стив от всей души поблагодарил его, посоветовал спрятать фляжку получше и не светить ей, чтобы не забрали, и отправился собираться на смену. На душе его было легко-легко.

*

После совершенно нереальной ночи в Старбаксе к Стиву, стоя у своего ящичка и держась за дверцу, потому что его словно немного штормило, пришло понимание, почему такая хорошая девушка Кэтрин, которая работала тут не первый год, предложила ему поменяться сменами. Казалось, что каждый человек, который пережил Новый Год и жил неподалёку, считал своим долгом зайти сюда, пошатываясь после весёлой ночки, и заказать кофе. Конечно, Стиву было грех жаловаться — он поднял отличные чаевые. Словно люди смотрели на него, такого худосочного и тоже не особо свежего, зеркалили улыбку и автоматически оставляли сдачу на чай. Будто надеялись, что Стиву тогда хотя бы будет на что есть, и он не упадёт бездыханным под прилавок.

Но Стив, хоть и вымотался страшно, прекрасно знал эту особенность своего тела. Он был выносливым. Парадоксально, но факт. Баки уже не раз удивлялся этому его свойству. Порой, Стиву было тяжело делать что-то быстро, интенсивно, но он мог долго тянуть лямку монотонной работы, или же наоборот, после какого-нибудь трудового марафона, не чувствуя бодрости, но и не сдаваясь усталости, он мог двигаться и что-то делать дальше. Мама иногда говорила про него, что он хоть и хлипкий с виду, но на самом деле двужильный. Особенно это чувствовалось последний год, после смерти отца. Многое свалилось на них. Но тело Стива потихоньку, незаметно для постороннего глаза менялось. Он меньше болел. Астма не скручивала его так часто, хоть он по привычке всегда носил с собой ингалятор. Он словно перерастал все подростковые немощи, приобретая нужные для этой непростой жизни свойства. Вполне возможно, это происходило только потому, что мозг подавал сигналы телу: «Давай, давай, развалюха, только на тебя вся надежда, видишь, больше некому?»

Стив, у которого тянуло спину от долгого стояния на ногах, мысленно сказал спасибо за почти сто баксов чаевых и пожелал Кэт находить лохов и дальше, и порадовался, что уже через неделю он свалит отсюда. Мыслей задержаться здесь надольше не было. Эта работа была запасным планом и помогла ему и его девочкам продержаться на плаву в сложный период времени. Но Стив надеялся, что ему не придётся работать здесь постоянно. Это намертво убивало его творческую мысль, заставляя автоматизировать каждое движение, чтобы успевать всё и ничего не путать.

Он добрался до дома Баки в девятом часу утра. С немалым удовольствием достал свой собственный ключ и открыл им дверь, отсекая шумную реальность за спиной одним глухим хлопком. Внутри было тепло, и ещё всё спало. Не было ни одного лишнего звука, свидетельствовавшего о пробуждении хозяина к жизни. Стив предвкушающе улыбнулся своим мыслям, оставил всё лишнее внизу и поднялся на второй этаж, только мельком заглянув в приоткрытую дверь комнаты Баки. Внутри царила полутень, луч света из незакрытой до конца шторы разделял комнату на два неровных острова. Баки, спящий в одних боксерах, словно запутался в лёгком покрывале ногами. Растрёпанные волосы и руки раскинуты в стороны. А грудь мерно вздымается от глубокого дыхания — он явно сладко спал, и у Стива буквально зудело в одном месте сейчас же раздеться и присоединиться к нему. Но он отработал бешеную восьмичасовую смену, и собственный запах угнетал. Поэтому Стив повернулся к ванной комнате, со знанием дела снял с себя всё, в чём был, и загрузил в стиральную машинку на короткий цикл «Освежить». Вроде как, сегодня они точно никуда не собирались. А до вечера одежда точно высохнет.

Он тщательно вымылся и столь же тщательно подготовился осуществить свой план. Он затолкал внутрь себя столько смазки, сколько смог, из флакончика, что купил в аптеке самостоятельно и оставил здесь, в ванной Баки, за дверцей и спрятав за другими флакончиками бытовой химии. Он посвятил несколько долгих минут тому, что поставил ногу на ванну и растягивал себя пальцами, с едва ощутимым чувством стыда разглядывая себя и свой потяжелевший член в зеркале. Он хотел быть готовым для того, что задумал, целиком и полностью. Возможности для манёвра не было — он собирался сделать это, а потом просто вырубиться до самого обеда. От предвкушения и легкой боли между ног сердце билось чаще.

Баки всё так же сладко спал. Стив, не сдерживая улыбку, как можно тише и осторожнее присел на кровать, укладываясь рядом полулёжа. Чувство того, что он подглядывает, облизывает взглядом небритый подбородок и такие частые, выцветшие на кончиках ресницы, туманило голову. Стив сглотнул и спустился ниже, по острому колючему кадыку до волосков на груди, по расслабленному животу, пупку и блядской дорожке до резинки боксеров. От расслабленного, спящего Баки фонило сонным теплом. У Стива уже стояло, и, изнемогая от усталости и желания, он на пробу, с замирающим сердцем погладил Баки по груди — едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Кожа чувствовалась тёплой и мягкой, пальцы чуть цеплялись за волоски. Баки не реагировал, и Стив перешёл к более активным действиям — тронул соски и ореолы вокруг, чуть сжал между пальцами, и в конце концов, переменив свою позу, тепло лизнул один языком. Баки вздрогнул и всхрапнул, но продолжил дышать ровно и спать. Стив улыбался до ушей. Которые горели от задуманного бесстыдства. Он начал покрывать едва ощутимыми поцелуями, от которых его самого вело, лицо Баки, укалываясь об его дневную щетину. Они не виделись со вчерашнего дня и не договаривались о новой встрече, хотя и переписывались без остановки. Это было сродни игры, которая держала в тонусе. Стив целовал шею сбоку от кадыка, носом водил по грудным мышцам, снова лизнул сосок и не забыл о втором. Нависать на вытянутых руках было неудобно, и Стив перекинул через бёдра Баки свою ногу, устраиваясь с комфортом и спускаясь своими губами по тёплой, мягкой коже всё ниже, к самой резинке боксеров. Стив замер. Ему казалось, что Баки если и продолжает спать, то только чтобы подыграть ему. Он улыбнулся и, закусив в нетерпении нижнюю губу, двумя руками спустил покрывало до самых колен. Белые боксеры совершенно не скрывали очертаний члена и яиц под ними. Стив прикрыл глаза и с замиранием сердца коснулся ткани губами, прихватывая и вдыхая запах мускуса. Член ещё не затвердел, но уже и не был спокойным. Уже увеличился, уходя вбок и занимая всё больше места под тканью, проступая сильнее. Стив так хотел его в рот, но собирался ещё помучить себя, обхватывая его через ткань губами, стараясь сжать посильнее, чтобы чувствовалось. И в тот момент, когда он уже собирался осторожно стянуть боксеры, Баки вдруг выгнулся, толкаясь навстречу губам и сладко, до горячей дрожи, простонал:

— Детка… Ещё…

Стив ласково погладил его по животу, приподнялся и подтянулся выше. Баки еще не открывал глаз, но его ресницы трепетали. Стив, совершенно счастливый и растревоженный моментом, накрыл улыбку на сухих губах своими, влажно целуя и облизывая.

— Спи, пожалуйста… Спи, Баки. Я сам.

И хотя Баки не открывал глаз, пока они целовались, он не смог удержаться и не обхватить Стива. Горячие сильные руки чувствовались на боках и спине. Они же бесстыдно скользили ниже поясницы, пальцами забирались между ягодиц, проникали внутрь, отчего Баки горячо стонал ему в рот и подкидывал бёдра.

— Давай, детка, — хрипло шептал Баки, слепо улыбаясь. — Давай, я не буду мешать.

Он раскинул руки, как бы подтверждая свои слова. Но Стива было не провести. Он знал, что это ненадолго. Проведя по обеим рукам Баки, по гладкой и бугристой коже от плеч до запястий, он заставил поднять их над головой и нащупать деревянные столбики изголовья кровати.

— Возьмись. И держи, — прозвучало как приказ. Но Баки, едва скривив губы в усмешке, подчинился. — И не открывай глаза.

Поняв, что его слушаются, Стив, окрылённый, снова вернулся к боксерам. Под тканью уже вовсю стояло, едва помещаясь под резинку. У Баки был совершенно потрясный, толстый член с рельефными венками, яркая крупная головка и тяжёлые яйца, которые Стив нетерпеливо принялся мять и взвешивать в ладони. Чуть потянув момент, начал облизывать член от корня до верха, широко водя языком, подолгу задерживаясь в районе уздечки и на краешках головки. Баки подёргивался, втягивал поджарый живот и напрягал сильные руки, постанывал сквозь закушенную губу — но очень старался не наседать, не вести. Стива развозило в улыбке от его беспомощного и возбуждённого вида. А потом он неожиданно взял в рот. Неглубоко, одну только головку. Но этого хватило, чтобы Баки дёрнул бёдрами, толкаясь в глубину рта, и смачно процедил:

— Ох, блядь… Стиви…

Стив начал сосать, быстро и резко дроча ствол рукой, и снялся с члена так же неожиданно, как и взял его в рот, вырвав у Баки несчастный задушенный стон. Его собственное сердце, ликующе, колотилось часто-часто. Он поднялся выше, нависнув лицом над лицом Баки, и снова не удержался от долгого, глубокого поцелуя, во время которого позволил себе чуть сжать у основания собственный пульсирующий член. Он уже был на грани. Стиву порой казалось, что он может кончить только оттого, что делает Баки хорошо, что видит и слышит, как сильно делает ему хорошо.

Влажно разорвав поцелуй, Стив сдвинулся пониже и, взяв в руку член Баки и оттянув в сторону ягодицу, медленно, но уверенно насадился, замерев, только когда его кожа соприкоснулась с паховыми волосками. Он всегда закрывал глаза и редко видел Баки в этот момент, но не сегодня. Сегодня он отмечал каждую смену эмоции на его лице. Когда член коснулся входа с вытекающей смазкой, когда он пропустил в себя головку — Баки приоткрыл рот и сдвинул брови, словно чему-то нескончаемо удивляясь. Его руки над головой были так напряжены, что Стив переживал за столбики в изголовье. И, когда весь огромный член Баки оказался внутри его смазанной, растянутой и всё одно саднящей от проникновения задницы, Стив увидел на его лице сжигающее изнутри нетерпение, которое Баки тщательно гасил. Если бы он мог — Стив был уверен — он бы уже подмял под себя, начиная втрахивать в кровать. Стив широко, победно улыбнулся. Он сам не двигался, чувствуя, как Баки, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чуть качает бёдрами.

Стив схватил его за плечи и, жёстко впиваясь пальцами, наклонился. Прошептал:

— Сегодня я тебя трахаю, Бак. Смирись.

И, услышав ответный гортанный хрип, начал коротко, зло насаживаться, пытаясь найти свои любимые, выбивающие сознание ощущения. Он так мечтал почувствовать на контрасте, как Баки поршнем ходит внутри, растягивая его хрупкое тело. Почувствовать всё ярко, чтобы не отвлекала нежность, чтобы каждое движение как можно острее, и не стесняться экспериментировать с собственным телом.

И только откинувшись назад, упираясь Баки в колени, Стива прошило от копчика до затылка. Это не было удовольствием. Это больше походило на разряд электричества, вышибающего остатки мозга.

Он хрипло вскрикнул, и потом уже не мог молчать. Его голос пробивало на каждом толчке, и он уже не отследил момент, когда Баки, низко стонущий и шепчущий что-то, схватил его за бёдра и стал насаживать на себя, до боли впиваясь пальцами. Кажется, они орали в голос оба, до того самого момента, как Стив, чувствуя, словно у него взрывается от голоса и удовольствия вся грудная клетка, обильно кончил Баки на живот, грудь и даже шею. Баки, забыв своё обещание, смотрел на него во все глаза и, догнав за совершенно невыносимый десяток толчков, кончил, с силой зажмурившись и обессиленно выдохнув.

Стив просто рухнул сверху, на свою же сперму, прилипая к животу и груди Баки. Он только надеялся, что Баки не будет пытаться вытаскивать — сейчас он совсем не хотел ощущать там, где всё огнём горело, пустоту. Это чувство было совершенно неприятным после жёсткого секса. У него не было сил ни на слова, ни на движения. Он только судорожно дышал и глупо, счастливо улыбался.

Баки молчал тоже. Медленно водил пальцами по его спине и боку, поглаживая. Эти щекотные касания успокаивали и уносили в сон.

Вдруг раздался стук. Он был такой близкий и такой нереальный в этой тишине дома, в переплетении их шумного дыхания, что Стив замер, настороженно прислушиваясь. Ему ведь показалось? Но Баки под ним ощутимо напрягся тоже. Скрипнула дверь комнаты, и Стив резко повернул голову в ту сторону, пока Баки едва заметным молниеносным движением накинул покрывало на сплетение их тел.

— Мама? Что ты здесь делаешь?.. — неверяще спросил Баки. На пороге комнаты, держась за ручку двери, стояла высокая темноволосая женщина и с холодным скепсисом оглядывала их. Стив почувствовал, как реальность дёргается и уплывает куда-то.

— Здравствуй, Джеймс. Я тоже рада тебя видеть и рада, что ты хорошо проводишь время. Но если вы закончили, я хотела бы, чтобы ты спустился вниз. Я сварю кофе.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________  
> "Малыш" - Harley-Davidson Fat Boy выпускался, начиная с 90х  
> 


	47. Chapter 47

***

— Чёрт, — ошалело выдохнул Стив. Сказать, что появление матери Баки было неожиданным и очень неловким, было ничего не сказать. Неуловимо, в каких-то чертах-мазках, прослеживалось их сходство. Сердце заторопилось, а все дельные мысли вылетели из головы. Это был чистый шок. Ситуация не то что напрягала, она напрочь выбила Стива из колеи.

— Твою мать, — выругался Баки. — Мне очень жаль, Стиви, — рука на спине чувствовалась мёртвым грузом, но когда дверь закрылась, Баки снова начал успокаивающе касаться кожи. Его член до сих пор был внутри, и Стива движение руки больше нервировало, чем успокаивало. Он высвободился, поморщившись от ощущения того, как сперма потекла наружу, но не собирался уделять этому внимания — просто лёг рядом, пачкая простынь. Сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее, и он понятия не имел, что нужно делать в подобной ситуации. Хотелось зажмуриться, досчитать до трёх и оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте. Вместе. — Я надеялся, что однажды вы познакомитесь, — признался вдруг Баки. — Но, начистоту, я же надеялся, что это произойдёт гораздо позже. Когда мы будем готовы. А не…

— А не когда я скачу на твоём члене и ору на весь дом, — едко подхватил Стив и тут же сник. Баки не был виноват в произошедшем. Однако Стив был уверен, что его мама никогда не вломилась бы к нему в комнату в подобной ситуации. Стив был уверен, что Сара скорее бы тихонечко ушла к соседке, чтобы пересидеть неловкость и не слышать, как за дверью комнаты собственный сын занимается сексом. Он чувствовал, как растерянность и стыд внутри заменяются на злость.

— Стив, — Баки повернулся к нему и приобнял рукой. — Это всё охрененно неловко, и поверь мне, если бы я мог, я бы выставил её отсюда сейчас же. Но я растерялся. И… — он замялся на миг, — это её дом. Она всегда, сколько я себя помню, была такой. Чужие обстоятельства и чувства мало её интересуют. Я просто хочу попросить, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Чтобы… не принимал близко к сердцу, что бы она ни говорила. Она тяжёлый человек и всегда преследует свои цели. Но, — Баки снова откинулся на спину, глядя в потолок, — она моя мать, чёрт подери. Были моменты, когда она очень помогла мне. Но это было так давно. У нас очень прохладные отношения сейчас. Очень. И я не хотел, чтобы вы вот так пересеклись…

— Мне уйти? — с вызовом спросил Стив, привставая на локте и заглядывая Баки в лицо. У него внутри уже всё клокотало. Это было чудовищно неловко, никто и никогда ещё не заставал его за сексом, что уж говорить, у него и секса-то пока было не так много. Но раздражение на чужую нечуткость к ситуации было сильнее. Хоть трижды мать Баки, но… какого хрена? Она не могла дождаться, когда они сами спустятся, или что-нибудь ещё? Позвонить? Подать хоть какой-нибудь знак? Это было отвратительно. И он уже отчаянно не симпатизировал этой женщине.

— Уйти? — переспросил Баки растерянно и посмотрел на Стива. — Ты серьёзно?

— Ты сказал, что не хотел, чтобы мы пересеклись, — напомнил Стив сухо.

— О, чёрт, Стиви, — Баки тоже поднялся на локте, чтобы быть ближе. Его волосы нависли над лицом, и он убрал их медленным движением, от которого у Стива ёкнуло под рёбрами. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы она тебя ранила словами. Она мастер в этом. И раз она тут, то наверняка есть причина, и я могу предположить, что она какая-нибудь дрянная. Я просто надеюсь, что с моими родными всё хорошо. И что она здесь ненадолго, по каким-то своим личным делам. Мы толком не общаемся, это так, но я всё же порой подаю весточки, что жив и относительно здоров, как и они. Но она пересекла океан… честно, я даже думать не хочу, зачем. Она терпеть не может трансатлантические перелёты.

— Что-то могло случиться? — по-другому взглянул на ситуацию Стив. Злость сошла на нет, и на смену ей пришла тревога. Иисусе. Ведь на самом деле, где Испания, а где Нью-Йорк. Могло случиться что-то плохое? И если он уйдёт сейчас, хоть ему на самом деле хотелось этого где-то в глубине души, как это будет выглядеть? Что он просто кинул Баки и свалил, как мальчик на одну ночь? Он ведь не мальчик для потрахаться. Он парень Баки, в конце концов. Ведь так?

— Я не знаю, что могло случиться, но иначе бы её тут не было, — вздохнул Баки. А потом посмотрел таким взглядом, словно тонул в глубоких водах и уже смирился с этим обстоятельством. — Ты со мной?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — тихо спросил Стив.

Баки, такой большой и сильный, вдруг закусил губу и снова растерянно посмотрел в глаза.

Стиву не нужен был ответ. Он уже знал, что никуда не уйдёт.

— Хорошо, я остаюсь. Но мне нужно в душ, Бак. И… чёрт! — Стив схватился за голову. — Моя одежда… Я поставил короткую стирку, я не думал, что…

— Всё нормально, детка, — Баки потянулся и завалил Стива обратно на кровать, выпутывая пальцы из волос, обхватывая своими большими и тёплыми ладонями лицо. — Это ерунда. Я найду тебе что-нибудь из своего, это не проблема.

Он навис сверху и уткнулся носом возле уха, потёрся, словно извинялся, и Стив прикрыл глаза. Это было и сладко и горько одновременно. Баки не чувствовался сейчас опорой. Он словно пошатнулся, и это ощущение пугало. Стив и подумать не мог, что уже очень долгое время строит свой мир от Баки. От всего, что их связывает. С другой стороны, он ведь не собирался постоянно выезжать на этом? Он не ведомое звено. Он тоже хотел нести свою часть веса в их отношениях. Он невольно вспомнил родителей. И самое первое, что пришло ему на ум, было слово «партнёры». Как танцоры танго. Как команда пляжного волейбола — ровно из двух человек, при этом совершенно полноценная. Когда один спотыкался — другой подхватывал. Это было доверие и безусловная поддержка. Поэтому они с сестрами чувствовали себя так привольно в тепле их любви, словно над их семьёй всегда светило ласковое солнце. Возможно, первоначальная страсть ушла из родительских отношений — Стив не брался судить, ничего не помнил из раннего детства. Но то, во что она переплавилась, было теплым и мягким, и обволакивало всех в семье. И он внезапно почувствовал в себе эту уверенность — он сможет. Подхватит Баки, пока тот снова не встанет уверенно и ровно. Именно сейчас — да. Сейчас он тут и сделает всё, что может.

— Пойдём в душ, — сказал Баки и мягко поцеловал в щёку. — Не будем торопиться, ей нельзя показывать, что все играют по её правилам. Иначе из тяжёлого человека она станет совсем невыносимой. И ещё… я опять начинаю тебя хотеть, — он потёрся обнажённым бедром о бедро Стива, и он почувствовал его твёрдый член. Ощущение выбило дух.

— Ты озабоченный извращенец! — зашипел Стив, но не мог скрыть шальную улыбку.

— Может быть, это и не так плохо, что она уже всё знает, — продолжил Баки, всё так же скользко потираясь членом. — Мы можем не объясняться. Адреналин всегда меня заводил.

Стив только поражённо выдохнул и, стянув за собой простыню, сел, а потом и встал с кровати, сбегая. Кое-как замотался в ткань и пошёл к двери, глядя на развалившегося по постели Баки. Тот следил за каждым его движением в ответ, и в глазах снова читалось желание. Свидетельство которого лежало в боевой готовности на животе. Ещё минуту назад Стив и представить не мог мыслей о сексе в подобных условиях. Но сейчас… Почему бы и нет? Хуже точно не будет. Ему хватило взгляда Баки и демонстрации того, что у него стоит — что он хочет его снова, — чтобы начать твердеть под простынёй. Чтобы все посторонние мысли улетучились из головы. Поэтому он поскорее решил уйти в ванную. Он будет тихим. По крайней мере, постарается.

— Ты можешь идти голышом, — сказал он, открывая дверь.

— Именно так я и сделаю, — усмехнулся Баки, облизывая губы. — Тут недалеко.

Спустились в столовую они спустя полчаса, не меньше. Баки брал его медленно, сзади, и струи душа били Стиву в затылок, пока он пытался удержать руки на скользком кафеле. Брал сильно и глубоко, одновременно надрачивая член — то ли извинялся, то ли возвращал поколебавшуюся уверенность. Стиву было всё равно. Потому что было так хорошо, что он едва мог сдерживать за зубами громкий скулёж. После повторного секса и анус, и член стали болезненно-чувствительными, и Стив не дал Баки мыть себя — осторожно обмылся сам и выскочил из-под душа, оставляя Баки под струями одного — от греха подальше. Он просто не мог находиться рядом голый и не трогать, не хотеть, не жаждать всё то, что видел перед собой. Наверное, если бы они остались одни на необитаемом острове, то скорее умерли бы от физического истощения, а не от жажды или голода.

***

Баки выделил ему старые шорты и футболку, которые хоть и оказались очень большими, в целом выполняли свою функцию прикрывать наготу. Баки делал вид, что всё отлично, но при этом не сдержал улыбку, когда Стив закончил одеваться. Стив не забыл и про собственную одежду, и успел засунуть её в сушилку, надеясь, что она не испортит качественные вещи.

— Готов? — тихо спросил Баки перед лестницей, переплетая со Стивом пальцы. Словно они собирались спуститься в жерло вулкана.

— Самое неловкое уже произошло, — кивнул Стив. — Пойдём.

Уже на лестнице Стив почувствовал запах сигаретного дыма. Они спустились и увидели, как женщина, так смазанно, но невыносимо походившая на Баки в мелких мазках, сидела за столом и курила, глядя куда-то в сторону окна.

Баки кашлянул, обозначая их присутствие, и прошёл вперёд.

— Кофе остыл, — безразлично сказала она. Едва сигарета оказалась на бортике непонятно откуда взявшейся пепельницы, Баки собрал всё со стола, затушил окурок и выкинул в мусор, а пепельницу поставил в раковину. И пошёл открывать окно.

— Извини, мама. Пока Стив здесь, я не курю. У него астма.

Женщина замерла с приоткрытым ртом. Её глаза выдавали удивление. Стив собрался с духом и подошёл ближе и протянул руку:

— Здравствуйте, мэм. Мы толком не познакомились. Стив Роджерс.

— У него ещё и астма, — нахмурилась она, оглядывая Стива с ещё большим скепсисом. — Сколько тебе лет? Моего сына не посадят из-за тебя?

Стив пожал плечами и убрал руку. Обошёл стол и устроился рядом с Баки, который занял оборонительную позицию у плиты — прислонился бёдрами к столешнице и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Едва Стив встал рядом, он приобнял его.

Стив едва сдерживался от резких слов, поэтому просто плотно сжал губы и придвинулся к Баки как можно ближе. Сейчас он не был способен даже к простому диалогу.

— Ему девятнадцать. И он мой парень.

— Вот как, — весомо проговорила она. — Тогда твоему парню, — в её исполнении слово звучало почти унизительно, — следует знать, что это мой дом. И я буду курить здесь, когда я этого хочу. Если это проблема, то дверь всегда открыта. — Она достала из сумочки, лежавшей на столе, пачку сигарет и выбила из неё одну, почти сразу обхватывая губами.

И совершенно неожиданно для Стива Баки вдруг резко шагнул вперёд и, подойдя к столу, негромко, но так, что Стив вздрогнул, опустил на поверхность ладони. Он навис над матерью, и та смотрела на него снизу вверх, стараясь не выдать своего напряжения. Сигарета так и осталась незажённой в её губах.

— Это твой дом, мама, — ровно проговорил Баки, но от этого ледяного тона у Стива поднялись все волоски на руках и мурашки побежали по спине. — Но я здесь тоже живу. Поэтому курить ты сейчас не будешь, а Стив никуда не пойдёт, — и он добавил более мягко, но так же весомо: — Пожалуйста. Перестань.

Они смотрели друг на друга и молчали какое-то время, казалось, весь воздух между ними выморозился, а взгляды вышибали искры. Но наконец она опустила ресницы и вытащила сигарету изо рта, убирая её обратно в пачку, а ту — в сумочку.

После напряжённого молчания, во время которого Стив боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не напомнить этим двоим о себе, она вдруг простучала пальцами по столешнице и неожиданно подняла взгляд, припечатывая им Стива.

— Ну что ж. Раз кофе испорчен, а курить в своём доме я не могу, мы можем перейти сразу к делу.

— Что-то случилось? — сдерживая волнение, спросил Баки. Стив чувствовал загривком, как сильно тот боится услышать ответ — и боялся вместе с ним.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, все ли живы и здоровы, то ничего не случилось, — холодно ответила женщина. Стив понял только теперь, что она так и не представилась, а Баки не называл её по имени.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

— Я не могу приехать и навестить родного сына?

— Мама, перестань, — Баки нахмурился и отошёл от стола. Он снова встал рядом со Стивом, но уже не обнимал, и напряжение его заражало неуверенностью, с которой Стив едва справлялся.

— Хорошо, Джеймс. Если такое объяснение тебя не устраивает, у меня есть другое.

И она снова замолчала, испытующе оглядывая их обоих, словно надеялась понять, как их вообще угораздило схлестнуться.

— Я слушаю тебя, — наконец не выдержал Баки.

— Мы с отцом собираемся переезжать в Великобританию из-за работы, — сказала она ровно, глядя глаза в глаза. — Бекка с бабушкой останутся в Валенсии, но нам нужны средства для старта нового проекта в Эдинбурге. В связи с этим я вынуждена продать этот дом.

— Что?!

— Именно поэтому я здесь. Мне жаль, Джеймс.

***

Стив шагал от сабвея к «Старбаксу», намереваясь отработать последнюю смену и получить свой чек. В голове на круговом повторе крутились события этого утра, и от воспоминаний бил озноб. Женщину звали Винифред — так Баки, ушедший глубоко внутрь себя после заявления о продаже дома, ответил Стиву. Это был первый раз, когда Стив увидел Баки, повысившего голос. Баки, который почти кричал и делал резкие движения руками — просто потому, что эмоции распирали его, выхлёстываясь толчками в каждом жесте. Но Винифред отвечала стойко и холодно, отбивая эмоции Баки легко, как ракеткой теннисные мячики — это был проигрыш по всем фронтам, она на самом деле имела права на продажу этого дома, а Баки уже давно был самостоятельным и совершеннолетним, чтобы его мнение хоть как-то учитывалось. И конечная фраза, после которой Баки закрылся и ушёл в себя, а Стив едва удержался от ответной резкости, до сих пор звучала в голове как глас небесный:

— Тебе скоро тридцать пять, Джеймс. Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком затянул свой реабилитационный период? Быть может, тебе пора встряхнуться и позаботиться уже о своей жизни? О будущем? Ты не думал, что пора перестать заниматься ерундой и найти достойную работу? Твоя затворническая жизнь не идёт тебе на пользу. Посмотри на себя. Ты увяз в ней. И мне очень печально осознавать это.

А когда Баки не ответил, буквально разваливаясь на куски посреди столовой, — Стив чувствовал это по неловкой, закаменелой позе и нервному постукиванию пальца по костяшке, — она добила его:

— Я приехала заранее. Ты успеешь найти новое жильё для себя. И работу, чтобы его содержать. Если у тебя финансовые затруднения, я помогу на первых порах, — сказала она довольно высокомерно, — тебе достаточно только попросить. Полная сумма нужна будет нам к весне. Так что у тебя есть время, пока я найду хорошего агента и покупателей на дом.

А потом она ушла. Сказала, что не чувствует себя свободно в доме, где не может курить и делать, что ей хочется, и поэтому снимет комнату в гостевом доме неподалёку. Каждое слово миссис Барнс сцеживала по капле, как яд. И каждая капля, — Стив чувствовал это, злился, и ничего не мог предпринять — достигала цели. Она разрушала уверенность Баки, крошила в пыль крепкую почву, на которой он строил своё существование. Стив понятия не имел, зачем она делала это. Но это работало. И к моменту, когда дверь за ней закрылась, Баки просто обессиленно упал на диван и обхватил голову руками. А Стив, замерев, так и остался стоять, изо всех сил держась пальцами за столешницу позади себя. Казалось, если он дотронется до Баки сейчас — тот просто рассыплется серым пыльным песком.

Понадобилось много времени, чтобы найти в себе силы и подойти к нему, очень осторожно опуститься на пол между его коленей, ненавязчиво, как касаются пугливых зверей, погладить напряжённые бёдра. Баки не реагировал на прикосновения, но хотя бы не гнал — и Стив приободрился. Он вдруг, как по наитию понял, что должен сказать сейчас, что сделать. Баки прятал лицо в ладонях и явно не хотел говорить. Поэтому Стив прижался головой к внутренней стороне бедра, обхватил ноги Баки руками и очень отчётливо, как ещё никогда в жизни не говорил, произнёс:

— Я люблю тебя. Баки. Я здесь, и я люблю тебя. Я в жизни никого не любил так. Баки…

Стив шёл в темноте на ощупь, но это помогло.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло сказал Баки, отнимая руки от помятого лица и притягивая Стива за плечи выше, заставляя сесть на колени и обнять себя за шею. И сам в ответ обнял так крепко, что объятие вышибло воздух из лёгких. Стив замер, а Баки спрятал лицо у него на плече, губами утыкаясь в шею. — Детка… мой сладкий мальчик. Я так тебя подвёл.

И только когда осознал смысл произнесённых слов, Стив попытался отстраниться и заглянуть Баки в глаза — но тот не позволил, только прижал сильнее к себе. Сердце от волнения затрепыхалось, Стив хотел взять Баки за ворот футболки и встряхнуть, привести в чувство, зашептать с жаром, заглядывая в глаза: «Ты ничего мне не должен был, ничего, Бак, я так волнуюсь, я не понимаю, что происходит, что мне делать, как себя вести, что сказать тебе, чтобы ты перестал рассыпаться на части. Просто перестань, пожалуйста…» Но он не шевелился. Баки так крепко держался за него руками, как за последний спасательный круг.

— Баки, ты ничего… — начал он, но услышал в ответ только:

— Ш-ш… Просто посиди так со мной, хорошо?

И Стив сидел. Дышал, успокаивал сердце и перебирал пальцами растрепавшиеся волосы Баки. Сидел, пока тот наконец не заговорил, отняв голову от плеча. Смотреть ему в глаза было физически больно.

— Я хотел, чтобы этот дом стал нашим местом. Понимаешь? Нашим. Твоим и моим. Чтобы это был наш дом. Твоя мастерская… и мой гараж. Наша спальня. Эта столовая… даже этот чёртов диван. Тот подоконник, где мы… Всё это. Понимаешь? И я просто, — Баки вдруг резко умолк. Затем прерывисто вздохнул и снова уткнулся Стиву в плечо. Он просто не мог продолжать, и на Стива вдруг накатило волной это понимание. Тут уже была их история. По сути, их отношения начались именно здесь. С той ночи, когда Баки привёл Стива переночевать, когда тому стало плохо в клубе. С вечера, когда Баки болел, и Стив просидел с ним допоздна, не в силах уйти. Хотелось утешить, предложить жить всем вместе в Бруклине, подбодрить, сказать, что дом — это просто дом. Но Стив чувствовал: эти слова бесполезны. Они не утешат, только сделают больнее. Поэтому молчал — почти физически ощутимая тяжесть поселилась внутри. Ему оставалось только перебирать пальцами жёсткие волосы и отвлекаться этим. Он чувствовал, как непрошеные слёзы подобрались очень близко и почти стояли в глазах. Но он точно не собирался разреветься сейчас, при Баки. И поэтому изо всех сил обнял его за шею, прижимая голову к своему плечу. Баки закаменел, не ожидая эмоционального жеста. А потом медленно, мышца за мышцей, расслабился в его руках.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, касаясь губами кожи.

Стив выдохнул и поцеловал его в волосы. Говорить что-либо не было сил.

А потом нужно было встать, надеть мятую, но хотя бы не влажную после сушильной машины одежду и ехать на смену в «Старбакс». Он только достал для Баки бутылку холодного пива и понадеялся, что тот как-то отвлечётся от свалившейся на него проблемы. Голова пыталась придумать изящный выход, десятки мыслей сменяли друг друга, но ни одна не смогла бы стать реальностью. Стив шёл по улице, понимая, что ничем не сможет помочь — только приютить на время, которое Баки понадобится. И это он ещё не обсуждал вопрос с семьёй.

И конечно, он представить себе не мог, что его мама могла бы вот так выставить его из дома. Просто в голове не укладывалось. Да, дом не был собственностью Баки. И всё же это было мерзко. И тем отвратительнее, что не было никакого предупреждения. Всё произошло слишком неожиданно.

 

Сегодня за стойкой работал симпатичный высокий брюнет Ральф. Стив пересекался с ним несколько раз, но ещё ни разу не проводил смену. В целом, ему было всё равно, сегодня реальность вокруг ощущалась только в виде декорации к внутренним переживаниям. Сознание не могло за неё зацепиться.

— Ты ведь Стив? Очень приятно, — кивнул Ральф от стойки. Он уже готовил кофе посетительнице, обаятельно улыбаясь, когда Стив переоделся и вышел в зал. — Займёшься уборкой? Если захочешь, поменяемся через час.

Стив только коротко пожал протянутую руку и улыбнулся. Он был рад сбежать в уборку. Понятная монотонная работа давала ему возможность ещё какое-то время побыть наедине с самим собой. Он мастерски — уже приловчился — собирал со столиков оставленные посетителями тарелки и кружки, закидывал скомканные салфетки в урну и протирал столешницы мягкой тряпкой. Пока на одном из столиков под пустой кружкой не нашёл непонятную короткую записку. Листок явно был вырван из скетчбука — толстая пористая бумага, Стив тоже любил такую. Надпись гласила: «Милый мальчик в очках. Ты работаешь, будто танцуешь. Глаз не отвести». Стив оглянулся в поисках человека, который написал это, но его уже и след простыл: только пара смутно знакомых ребят из колледжа зашли в кофейню и направились к стойке в обход замершего с запиской в руке Стива. На Ральфе очков не было. Да и не особо потанцуешь за стойкой. Стив с усилием свернул непослушный листочек и положил в задний карман джинсов. Вроде мелочь, но записка заставила его будто проснуться от комы и улыбнуться, примеряя похвалу на себя. Всё же приятно, когда кто-то обращает на тебя внимание, пусть Стив и не помнил, кто сидел за этим столиком.

Он не захотел меняться с Ральфом, потому что не было никаких моральных сил общаться с посетителями за стойкой и тем более улыбаться. А Ральф очень кстати не горел желанием заниматься уборкой. Стив до самой ночи убирал в зале, а после, когда смена закончилась и дверь закрыли — на кухне, пока Ральф приводил в порядок поверхность за стойкой. Стив собрал весь мусор в большой мешок, выволок его на улицу через заднюю дверь и остался на бодрящем воздухе постоять немного. Уже совсем стемнело, и вокруг зажглись фонари и окна. Стив зябко ёжился и прятал руки в карманы своей парки. Изо рта при каждом выдохе вырывалось облачко пара, и он впервые в своей жизни пожалел, что не может курить. Сейчас очень хотелось. Иметь возможность стоять вот так, вглядываясь в темноту между двумя домами, то и дело поднося сигарету к губам и затягиваясь, выдыхая в фиолетовое небо сизый дым. Он думал о том, как там Баки. И не выдержал, достал телефон из кармана и набрал его номер.

— Привет, Бак.

— Стиви… привет, малыш. Как работа?

Голос Баки звучал так, словно он спал или был пьян. Стив ощутил неприятную тревогу.

— Я как раз закончил. Ну, почти закончил. Осталось закрыть всё тут, и мы с Ральфом свободны.

— С Ральфом? — невнятно переспросил Баки.

— Да, это мой сегодняшний напарник.

— Угум, — Баки явственно зевнул, будто теряя нить разговора, и замолчал.

— Как ты, Бак?

— Я? — на той стороне задумались. — Я выпил, Стив. Поэтому мне лучше и хуже одновременно. Но хотя бы голова не работает. Я просто не могу больше думать. Знаешь, как это бывает?

— Думаю, да, — согласился Стив.

Они помолчали. Выдыхая облачка холодного воздуха, Стив стоял и слушал, как Баки дышит в трубку.

— Ты помнишь, что послезавтра у меня самолёт? — зачем-то спросил Стив, думая, что Баки мог бы заснуть вот так, с телефоном у уха.

— Что? Чёрт… Так скоро. Прости, я совсем потерялся во времени после Нового года.

— Да, — зачем-то сказал Стив и почувствовал вдруг стыдную неловкость. Чего-то хотелось, но он не мог озвучить это, облечь в слова. И решительно всё в этом разговоре по телефону было не так, как ему бы хотелось. И это бесило. — Слушай, я ещё раз хочу сказать, что очень сожалею насчёт дома, Бак.

— Тебе не о чём сожалеть, — голос Баки звучал глухо и устало. — Это не твоя проблема. Это касается только меня и моей матери.

— Я просто... — Стиву до боли хотелось объясниться, и чтобы Баки не смел говорить с ним так.

— Детка, послушай, — перебил его Баки. — Просто немного помолчи и послушай меня. Это я сожалею, что ты был свидетелем этой отвратительной сцены. И я сожалею, что сейчас твоя прекрасная светловолосая головка забита не теми мыслями. Ты не должен волноваться, понял меня? Я разберусь с этим. Просто дай мне немного времени решить это всё.

«Как? Как ты собираешься решать хоть что-то в таких условиях?!» — рвалось из Стива, но он сжал губы покрепче и внезапно понял, что стоит на холоде без шапки и очень продрог. И едва сдерживается, чтобы не зареветь. Было обидно, что Баки просто отстранил его, как путающегося под ногами ребёнка. Хотелось заорать что-то обидное, но не было никаких сил. Не хотелось добавлять ещё свою истерику в общую картину надвигающегося армагеддона.

— Ты приедешь ко мне? — внезапно спросил Баки, и Стив шмыгнул носом, еле удерживая злые слёзы. — Когда тебя нет рядом, я будто рассыпаюсь, — признался Баки, и Стив слышал, как алкоголь проявляет себя в каждом слове.

— Нет. Прости, Бак, но мне нужно собраться и ещё сделать кое-какие покупки… Я не смогу приехать, — Стив сам себе удивлялся. Что-то словно надломилось внутри. И он чётко понимал, что ещё вчера готов был провести с Баки всё своё время до самого вылета из аэропорта Джона Кеннеди. Но не сейчас. Сейчас очень хотелось выспаться и вообще побыть одному.

— Я понимаю. Хорошо, Стиви. Уже поздно, напиши из дома, пожалуйста. Я буду переживать. И я обязательно приеду проводить тебя.

Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать: «Не надо». Они собирались группой улетающих на интенсивы ребят возле колледжа, чтобы Хелен могла всех отметить и погрузить в автобус до самого аэропорта. И последнее, чего Стиву хотелось — это прощаться с Баки на глазах у всех этих людей. Кроме Наташи там не было никого, кого он рад был бы видеть.

— Хорошо, — ответил он коротко. — Ладно, Бак, до встречи.

И нажал «отбой», едва Баки ответил на прощание. Спрятал телефон в карман, сердито вытер рукавом щёки и вернулся в тепло.

Очки тут же запотели.

— Я тебя потерял, — Ральф уже был одет, а зал и стойка выглядели ровно так, чтобы завтра с раннего утра другая смена могла начать принимать посетителей.

— Я мусор выносил, — Стив прошёл в сторону подсобного помещения, где был его шкафчик. Он очень удивился, обнаружив внутри на полочке свой чек. Видимо, Виктория, администратор, которая закончила работать в восемь, положила его туда. Стив тут же спрятал его во внутренний карман парки. Он намеревался оставить чек матери на тот период, пока его не будет в Америке. Не много, но лучше хоть что-то, чем совсем ничего. Стив очень хорошо знал, как несколько сотен баксов меняют ситуацию или бывают настоящим спасением.

Он переодевался, осторожно снимая и сворачивая форменную одежду, и только натянув свои джинсы и начиная застёгивать на них молнию, понял, что Ральф стоит в дверях, привалившись к косяку, и наблюдает за ним.

— Что? — с вызовом спросил Стив. Он пытался вывернуть футболку, чтобы надеть её уже и прикрыть собственную наготу, но она никак не поддавалась.

— Ничего, — уголок губ Ральфа приподнялся сильнее. — Ты симпатичный.

Стив даже замер на пару мгновений, переваривая. Прежде никто не называл его симпатичным, разве что только мама, Наташа и Баки. И Говард? Это было какое-то наваждение. За которое он готов был дать в морду. Но губы неожиданно выговорили:

— Спасибо.

— Ты ведь би? — не оставлял его в покое Ральф.

— У меня это что, на лбу написано? — спросил Стив и наконец, совладав с футболкой, резко натянул её на голову и плечи, чуть не потеряв по пути очки.

— Полегче, — хмыкнул Ральф. — Я просто интересуюсь. Не нужно скалиться на каждого, кто спрашивает.

— Я не скалюсь.

— Ещё как, — Ральф улыбнулся очень широко, а потом вдруг стал серьёзным. — Я встречаюсь с парнями и с девушками, если человек мне нравится.

Стив уже шнуровал вансы. Ему было совершенно плевать на предпочтения Ральфа и даже ничуть не страшно находиться в замкнутом пространстве с более крупным парнем. Он знал свои скрытые резервы и заранее Ральфу сочувствовал, если у того были какие-то нехорошие мысли. Но, быть может, он просто разговаривал?

— Рад за тебя, — ответил Стив. — А я встречаюсь с парнем.

— Вот как. Тогда ясно.

Стив пожал плечами, уже упаковываясь в парку. Он закрыл свой шкафчик вместе с формой — Виктория завтра заберёт её и отдаст в химчистку. А сейчас нужно было домой. Спать. Просто спать и ни о чём не думать.

Он прошёл мимо Ральфа, и тот никак не помешал ему.

— Закроешь тут сам? — спросил Стив уже на выходе. — Мне очень домой надо.

— Проводить до метро? — заботливо предложил Ральф.

Стив только фыркнул:

— Спасибо, я сам как-нибудь. Пока, Ральф. Было приятно поработать вместе.

И хотя Стиву было по большому счёту никак, он решил быть вежливым. В конце концов, ему это ничего не стоило.

***

Мама не спала. Несмотря на первый час ночи, Стив зря крался в собственном доме, стараясь никого не разбудить. Она сидела в гостиной, забравшись с ногами в мягкое креслои, обернувшись тёплым пледом и читала какую-то книжку, старую, с пожелтевшими страницами.

— Стиви, — выдохнула она удивлённо и тут же отложила чтение. — С возвращением. Я не ждала тебя до завтра.

Стив улыбнулся. Даже эта усталая улыбка далась ему с трудом. На самом деле мама ждала его всегда. Даже тогда, когда он говорил, что не придёт ночевать. Он чувствовал это, а теперь мог и видеть.

Он подошёл ближе, наклонился и обнял её, так по-домашнему пахнущую корицей и кофе.

— Привет, мам. Я так сильно соскучился. И так устал.

— Что-то случилось? Ты хотел вернуться только завтра.

Стив медленно выдохнул и осел у маминых ног на старый ковёр, обнимая её колени через плед.

— У Баки проблемы, — сказал он наконец. И предваряя взволнованные вопросы — мама всегда волновалась за всех вокруг себя, это было неистребимое её качество: волноваться за всех, но не за себя, — начал неторопливо рассказывать. Он просто не мог больше ходить с этим внутри. Хотелось вытащить это наружу и отодвинуть от себя подальше. — Сегодня я имел возможность познакомиться с его матерью. Не самый приятный человек, — Стив вздохнул, раздумывая, насколько стоит вдаваться в подробности. — Она приехала без предупреждения и зашла в его комнату… в самый неловкий момент. Но не в этом проблема, — Стив не видел мамино лицо, но чувствовал её, как себя. Чувствовал её волнение. — Проблема в том, что она прилетела из Испании, чтобы продать дом. Им нужны деньги для переезда в Великобританию, и это показалось ей лучшим выходом. По сути, она выгоняет Баки из дома. А для него этот дом так важен… — Стив снова вздохнул и прижался щекой к ворсу пледа. Тот оказался колючим, натурально шерстяным. — И я не знаю, как помочь ему. А Баки… он сказал, чтобы я не думал об этом, что это его проблема. Понимаешь? Просто задвинул меня. И меня это жутко разозлило. Я ведь просто пытался помочь.

Мама какое-то время молчала, и Стив боялся поднимать голову, встречаться с ней взглядом. Наконец она спросила:

— Чем же ты можешь помочь тут, Стиви?

— Не знаю. Я не знаю. Если бы ему некуда было идти… я надеялся уговорить тебя, чтобы он мог остаться у нас. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

— Стиви, — мама вздохнула и замолчала. — Даже если бы я согласилась, это была бы лишь временная мера. Она не решит проблемы. И… — она остановилась, словно подбирала слова, — почему ты думаешь, что он не справится с этим сам? Он оставил впечатление взрослого и уверенного в себе мужчины, способного разобраться с трудностями. Далеко не всегда людям нужна помощь. Порой достаточно поддержки, чтобы они чувствовали, что смогут всё преодолеть. Да и… знаешь, взрослая жизнь — это не сахарный леденец. Иногда она подкидывает те ещё сюрпризы. Разве я думала когда-то, что нам придётся оставить наш дом и переехать в дешёвую квартиру в Бруклине? Разве я жила с оглядкой на то, что ваш папа оставит нас?

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. Они блестели в желтом свете лампы, но мама не плакала.

— Никто не может предусмотреть всех сложностей и проблем, с которыми он может столкнуться. Но это не значит, что он не справится. Просто дай ему время всё обдумать.

— Я не захотел сегодня возвращаться к нему после смены, — признался Стив. — Я трус?

— Нет, мальчик мой, — мама погладила по голове, мягко пропустив волосы сквозь пальцы. — Конечно, нет. Иногда это нужно каждому — остаться наедине с самим собой и просто подумать обо всём. Знаешь, думать — это вообще довольно полезное занятие.

Стив хмыкнул. Он вспомнил о чеке, который переложил из кармана парки в карман джинсов, и достал его. Вложил в мамины маленькие руки и смотрел, как она подносит бумагу поближе к глазам и читает.

— Стиви! Триста… Ты мой герой, — она наклонилась и обняла крепко, целуя в макушку. — Я горжусь тобой. Очень. И я хочу, чтобы ты обналичил его завтра и взял деньги с собой.

— Но, мам…

— Не спорь. Так мне будет спокойнее.

— Да мне там нечего будет покупать. Все расходы на поездку, проживание и питание покрывает грант.

Мама улыбнулась и прищурилась.

— Ты сейчас пытаешься убедить меня в том, что молодой мальчик вроде тебя не найдёт, куда потратить в Лондоне триста долларов?

Стив замолчал, а мама улыбнулась шире.

— Не переживай, мой хороший. Перед Новым Годом я получила свой чек с премией. У нас всё будет в порядке, пока ты в отъезде.

Стив вздохнул и широко зевнул. Всё же он устал так сильно.

— Ладно, мам. Кажется, мне пора в кровать.

— Да и мне тоже. Я засиделась сегодня, за чтением время летит так быстро.

Стив ничего не стал говорить — у него было своё мнение на этот счёт.

Он поцеловал маму в лоб в ответ на её поцелуй, и хотел было пойти, но она мягко поймала его за руку и прижала ладонь к своей тёплой щеке. Она закрыла глаза и словно растворилась в этом мгновении, а Стив задержал дыхание: он боялся неосторожным жестом или словом разрушить атмосферу. Словно он снова маленький мальчик, и мама просто счастлива, что он вернулся с прогулки домой без новых синяков, ран и ссадин на костяшках рук. Сколько себя помнил, он никогда не умел оставаться в стороне, когда что-то шло вразрез с его видением мира и справедливости.

— Мам? — всё же не выдержал он, и мама открыла глаза и устало улыбнулась.

— Ты вырос таким большим и смелым, Стиви. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил: рядом с нами всегда будет твоё безопасное место. Ты всегда можешь вернуться, чтобы передохнуть. И всегда можешь рассказать о том, что тебя беспокоит. Я не уверена, что помогу разрешить все твои вопросы. Но я выслушаю тебя и не буду осуждать.

— Я знаю, мам.

— Спокойной ночи, милый, — она отпустила его руку, и Стив вышел из комнаты, едва справляясь с накатившим чувством щемящей нежности. Оно размазывало его, как центробежная сила прижимает тебя к стенке карусели-центрифуги в Центральном парке.

Стив отправился к себе, по пути заглянув в спальню сестёр. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что почти не скучает по ним до тех пор, пока не возвращается. Слишком много дел и событий происходили вокруг него последние дни. И у него сладко и больно потянуло сердце, когда он увидел тонкую ручку Элис, свесившуюся с кровати, и Марго, которая разметалась поперёк постели и как в детстве скинула одеяло на пол. Они обе трогательно сопели во сне, и конечно, Стив не смог пройти мимо — поправил руку Элис и накрыл одеялом Марго. Он немножко посмотрел на сладко спящих сестёр и только тогда понял, что душ он будет принимать завтра с утра. Потому что на самом деле валился с ног.

***

Наутро Стив проснулся разбитым. Болело всё тело, голова, и где-то глубоко в горле. Первым делом он потянулся к телефону, валяющемуся рядом на неразобранной кровати, и, активировав экран, выругался.

— Твою же мать, — простонал он, разглядывая расплывающиеся из-за отсутствия очков цифры, которые насмешливо показывали половину двенадцатого дня. Он уснул в одежде прямо на покрывале, но никто не трогал его. Только опущенная штора свидетельствовала о чьей-то ненавязчивой заботе. Впервые за много дней он проспал больше восьми часов кряду, и вот фокус — чувствовал себя после этого так, словно упал с башни-близнеца и теперь существует в виде лепёшки на асфальте.

Было мерзко и противно. Он откинулся обратно на подушку и яростно потёр глаза, призывая себя проснуться, а головную боль — уняться уже. Она тягуче пульсировала по центру висков.

Стив заставил себя выйти из комнаты и обнаружил идиллическую картину в гостиной: Марго сидела в телефоне, а вот Элис что-то писала в своём блокноте, сидя за столом над чашкой. На фоне тихо шуршал телевизор, показывающий кулинарное шоу.

— Утречка, — сонно проговорил Стив, морщась от ощущений и света.

— Это кто восстал из мёртвых почти в обед? — не поленилась подтрунить Марго, а вот Элис вскочила и сразу побежала обниматься. И было немного неловко, потому что он до сих пор был во вчерашнем и теперь даже чувствовал собственный запах пота.

— Стиви, я так соскучилась, — прошептала Элис, когда он всё же обнял её. — Сейчас сделаю кофе и пару сэндвичей. Можешь пока в душ сходить, только ненадолго.

— А мама где?

— Ушла за какими-то покупками, — пожала плечами Марго. Она делала вид, что не отрывается от телефона, но Стив чувствовал, когда сестра украдкой смотрела на него. — Питер сказал мне, что будет за тобой присматривать и всё-всё мне про тебя будет рассказывать. Так что не думай, что когда ты будешь в Лондоне, мы ничего не узнаем, если ты начнёшь вести себя как плохой мальчик.

Стив фыркнул:

— Разве я не всегда веду себя как плохой мальчик? Это будет что-то новенькое для тебя?

Марго только показала пальцами, что следит за ним, а Стив украдкой от Элис отсалютовал сестре средним пальцем, пока разворачивался в сторону ванной.

— Ты так часто общаешься с Питером?

— Почти каждый вечер, — честно призналась Марго.

— Смотри не влюбись в него. Я не хочу бить ему морду, — крикнул Стив из коридора. Почему-то ему было смешно. Непонятное чувство внутри говорило, что у Марго нет ни шанса. Словно звенел какой-то радар, которого прежде не было.

— Мы просто приятели, и он помогает мне с точными науками, — донеслось из гостиной. — Так что не завидуй, я знаю, что хорошо устроилась.

Стив только покачал головой и заперся в ванной. Хотелось замереть и не двигаться под горячими плавящими струями воды вечность, но он помнил о просьбе Элис. Поэтому постоял не больше пяти минут, а потом быстро помылся и выбрался из ванны. По ощущениям, голова стала тревожить меньше, да и тело чувствовалось лучше.

Он пил крепкий кофе, в котором чуть не хватало молока, на его вкус, но он бы не признался в этом младшей сестре, которая смотрела на него полным обожания взглядом. Сэндвичи оказались отличными, с хрустящими маринованными огурчиками, как он любил. И в этот момент телефон рядом на столе завибрировал. Это было сообщение от Нат.

«Ты не забыл, что сегодня рейс? Встречаемся в 9 у колледжа. Не забудь документы и презервативы. Хотя нет, презервативы не бери, купим на месте.»

Стив закрыл лицо рукой, чтобы удержать глупую улыбку. Наташа всегда была на своей волне, как бы ни увязла в отношениях — всё одно, настрой имела воинственный. Или просто стебалась. Было равно смешно в обоих случаях.

Стив написал ей только:

«Я помню. Буду в 8.50. А Сэм знает о твоих планах? :)))»

«Это была идея Сэма. Он сказал, в армии презервативы часто спасали в самых неожиданных ситуациях. И он вовсе не секс имел ввиду. А ты о чём подумал, развратный мальчишка?»

Стива хватило только на пару смайликов, один из которых закрывал лицо руками, а другой ржал. Но Нат была права. Нужно было брать себя в руки и начинать готовиться к отъезду. До вечера оставалось всего ничего.

Первым делом были собраны все возможные принадлежности для рисования. Уложив их на кровать и на пол рядом, Стив понял, что не готов брать с собой два чемодана. Он и первый-то попросил у Нат, потому что, как та выразилась, у неё туда «даже нижнее бельё не войдёт». Подумав, он исключил большой формат листов и убрал дополнительный переносной планшет, который поначалу хотел взять с собой: он весил тонну. Нат сказала, что им выдадут всё необходимое, но свои кисти и карандаши — это как предметы личной гигиены. Они были такими, которые Стив любил, и заточены именно под него. Он не собирался рисовать чем попало. Ещё он взял пару скетчбуков разных форматов, рассудив, что этого хватит. С красками он решил не связываться, а хороших качественных чернил у него сейчас не было.

С одеждой было ещё проще. Он давно не был дома, и то, что он мог взять с собой, и что было чистым, уместилось в маленькую стопку рядом с кистями и набором карандашей. Обязательным был только строгий костюм с белой рубашкой для посещения официальных мероприятий, о чём Наташа его предупредила, и Стив как можно осторожнее утолкал его в кофр с плечиками, куда Нат обещала устроить ещё и свой костюм. Стив мысленно поблагодарил подругу, потому что с него бы сталось сложить его в чемодан, а потом непонятно как приводить его в нормальный вид уже в Лондоне.

Он проверил документы, чек с последней зарплатой решил не обналичивать, а спрятать дома — у него ещё оставалось немного карманных денег. Он не собирался ничего покупать в Лондоне.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, порядком уставший, часы на айфоне показывали почти пять, а девочки сидели на диване вместе с мамой и смотрели какую-то женскую мелодраму.

— Я хочу вздремнуть пару часиков, хорошо? — сказал он им. — Я всё собрал. В восемь выдвигаюсь.

— Конечно, милый. Это будет тяжёлая ночь. Поспи, — мама кивнула, и Стив вернулся в комнату и упал лицом в подушку.

Весь день ему приходили короткие сообщения от Баки. Но он даже не читал их, старательно скидывая иконки оповещений. Ему было стыдно от этого и в то же время приятно, что Баки не перестаёт писать. А потом он заснул, и проснулся от осторожного стука в дверь.

— Стив? — спросила мама, приоткрывая створку. — К тебе тут…

— Привет, Стиви.

***

Баки был гладко выбрит, причёсан и одет в свитшот, который Стив раньше не видел. Он весь был каким-то непривычно прилизанным, и Стив вдруг ярко почувствовал, что это извинения. И не смог не улыбнуться.

Мама деликатно оставила их, закрыв дверь, и теперь Баки стоял, подпирая её спиной и не сводя со Стива взгляда. Что уж говорить, это туманило разум. Когда Баки смотрел так, хотелось только одного — раскинуться на кровати покрасивее, расстегнуть пуговицы и начать себя ласкать. Но Стив не сделал этого, просто лёг поудобнее, не желая выныривать из сонной неги.

— Ты не отвечал, и я приехал. Я не мог отпустить тебя на такой ноте, — признался Баки тихо.

— Прости, Бак. Я собирался…

— Я знаю, ты сердишься. Я не очень хорошо помню, что говорил вчера, я нализался. Но, пожалуйста, извини меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Баки оттолкнулся от двери, и Стив чувствовал, как с каждым приближающимся его шагом мурашки бегают по коже, и твердеют соски. Он уже не сердился. И не хотел ничего обсуждать. Хотел только, чтобы Баки дошёл до него и взял его тело в свои руки, как опытный музыкант берёт инструмент и творит музыку.

— Ты такой красивый, Стив. И такой юный… — Баки подошёл к кровати и сел на краешек, не прикасаясь к нему и пальцем. — И меня бесит, что всё, что я тебе даю, это проблемы.

— Это не так, — возразил Стив, но Баки потянулся и положил палец на его губы. Раньше бы это помогло, но сейчас Стив ухмыльнулся и обхватил подушечку губами. Лизнул языком и пропустил глубже в рот, начиная посасывать. Пальцы Баки пахли табаком.

— Ты… — Баки проглотил набежавшую слюну, — невероятный. Я просто смотрю на тебя, и я уже готов, — он отнял руку у Стива, перехватил его кисть и положил себе на ширинку, демонстрируя ощутимый бугор. Стив зажмурился, теряясь в ощущениях. Чужой член под пальцами невероятным образом заставлял твердеть собственный, уже полувставший от предвкушения.

— Трахни меня, — прошептал Стив. Баки не ответил, и пришлось открыть глаза.

Баки смотрел и улыбался. В этом взгляде было желание и невозможность его усмирить, и сожаление. Но и нежность тоже.

— Нет, Стиви. Не сегодня. За дверью твои сёстры и мама, да и… Я не хотел сегодня так.

— А как ты хотел? — удивился Стив.

— Раздевайся. Давай, не смотри на меня так, — усмехнулся Баки и начал стягивать домашние штаны и бельё с опешившего Стива.

Сопротивляться не хотелось, да и прикосновения Баки дразнили. Очень скоро он оказался совсем голым, лёжа на животе, укрытый одеялом до пояса. А руки Баки неожиданно прошлись уверенным катком по плечам и шее, разминая, продавливая и заглаживая каждую напряжённую мышцу.

— Чёрт возьми, — выдохнул Стив от боли и удовольствия.

— Да, малыш. Я очень хотел сделать тебе хорошо. Если будет больно, потерпи. Это не расслабляющий массаж.

И очень скоро Стив в этом убедился. Больно было почти постоянно, но когда руки Баки перемещались, уже проработанные части спины словно наполнялись энергией и звенели. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал подобного. Но потом Баки накрыл его одеялом сверху, при этом оголил от поясницы и ниже, и Стиву стало жарко. Очень жарко.

Он мял ступни, икры и бёдра так, словно Стив весь — тесто для лепки. Стив бессовестно мычал в подушку и сжимал в руках простынь, потому что было больно. И потому что у него каменно стояло, он пытался потереться о кровать, хоть немного облегчая своё состояние, но неизменно получал от Баки щипок за зад. Баки не шлёпал его, потому что дверь на самом деле была смешной преградой. А Стиву так этого хотелось.

Наконец Баки заставил его перевернуться, и пока Стив устраивался поудобнее, щедро сплюнул на руку и накрыл головку члена серединой ладони, обхватывая и проворачивая кисть.

Стив выгнулся дугой, вовремя затыкая себе рот предплечьем. Удовольствие было внезапным и настолько острым, что граничило с болезненностью. Хотелось стонать в голос. А Баки, не давая ему времени, чтобы опомниться, уже наклонился и влажно вылизывал его яйца, не переставая медленно водить ладонью по головке. Стив был на самом краю и даже не чувствовал стыда за то, что кончит через минуту подобных ласк.

Но Баки не позволил. Обхватил вокруг ствола и под мошонкой плотным кольцом пальцев и чуть сжал, заставляя Стива захныкать. Он был так близко.

— Не торопись, мой маленький. Сейчас. Дай мне немного отдышаться.

И только теперь Стив увидел, как пьяно блестят глаза у Баки, и как он учащённо дышит. Стив так хотел тоже потрогать его, сделать хоть что-то, но Баки перехватил его руку и вернул её на подушку рядом с головой.

— Нет. Сегодня я делаю тебе хорошо. А ты лежишь и получаешь удовольствие.

— Хочу потрогать тебя, — нахмурился Стив, будто выпрашивая у Баки сладость, как ребёнок.

— Потрогаешь, когда вернёшься, — жарко прошептал Баки, зацеловывая кожу на лобке и выше, рядом с пупком. — Обязательно потрогаешь. И поскачешь. Сможешь хоть весь день с меня не слезать, но не сегодня.

— Неспра… — но тут Баки добрался ртом до члена, и Стив едва успел заглушить свой глубокий стон — Баки принимал весь его ствол до горла легко и без усилий, жадно засасывая яйца и медленно двигая головой. Его волосы щекотно возили по коже. Стив закатил глаза через несколько совершенно выбивающих дух движений и кончил, яростно содрогаясь всем телом, выгибаясь снова и снова, пока Баки глотал, нагло и бесцеремонно протолкнув внутрь него кончик пальца.

— Я умер, — прохрипел Стив, когда смог говорить. Баки лежал на боку рядом, там же, где был до этого, только без сил и со счастливой улыбкой, с перепачканным спермой ртом.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — сказал он негромко. — Я тот ещё мудак-переросток, но мне выпал счастливый билет. И я забываю про все те долгие и стрёмные годы без тебя. Словно я снова парень, у которого нет тормозов, потому что он втюрился, как мальчишка. Я влюбился в тебя, как мальчишка.

Стив фыркнул.

— Для мальчишки у тебя слишком большой член, — заметил он, и Баки накрыл его одеялом с головой, сдерживая смех.

***

Стив едва успел принять быстрый душ и высушить волосы, как уже нужно было выходить. С сёстрами и мамой он попрощался дома, потому что не хотел, чтобы его провожали всей толпой. Это же не детский скаутский лагерь. Он и Баки собирался оставить, но не вышло. Уже в сабвее, когда за окном проносились подземные огни, а они стояли, обнимаясь, рядом, и ни на кого не обращали внимание, Баки спросил:

— Ты не хотел, чтобы нас видели вместе?

Стив вздохнул.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя провожал.

Стив чуть отстранился, заглядывая в лицо Баки снизу вверх.

— Я не хотел, чтобы меня опекали. Ты или мама, неважно. Я не люблю, когда меня опекают. Но уж если так, то лучше ты, — и он улыбнулся Баки.

— Я не опекаю тебя, — Баки чуть нахмурился. — Просто хочу побыть вместе ещё немного.

— И всё же, — Стив скосил взгляд на ручку чемодана в руке Баки и лямку своей сумки, висящей у него же на плече.

— Я проявляю заботу.

— Я тоже проявлял заботу, — не выдержал Стив. — Но ты сказал мне, отойди, мальчик, не забивай себе голову ерундой. Думаешь, это приятно?

Баки вздохнул, а Стив не мог остановиться:

— Я хотел, чтобы мы были командой. Чтобы были друг за друга всегда, независимо от того, какие у кого возникли проблемы. А ты просто…

— Стив, — Баки мягко взял его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе. Взгляд его был уставшим. — Есть вещи, которые я просто не могу ни с кем разделить. Просто… если я не разберусь сам, я перестану себя уважать. Понимаешь?

Стив понимал, наверное. Где-то в глубине души. Но отвечать не собирался, снова отвернувшись к окну. И тогда Баки сказал:

— В команде у всех своя роль. Не могут все сразу быть нападающими или защитниками. Кто-то даёт пас, а кто-то забивает гол, но роль каждого бесценна.

— И что я должен делать сейчас? — поинтересовался Стив недовольно. — Пока ты сидишь в глухой обороне?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Давать пас? До тех пор, пока я не смогу забить? Ты первый человек, за отношения с которым я на самом деле переживаю. И я понятия не имею, как это всё должно быть.

Стив ничего не ответил. Говорить и думать не хотелось. Он прижался к куртке Баки щекой, обхватил покрепче руками за талию и закрыл глаза. Ехать оставалось пару станций.

 

Наташа налетела на него у самого автобуса и только что не запрыгнула с ногами — закружила в объятии, поцеловала. Стив сам только сейчас осознал, как же сильно ему её не хватало, как он соскучился. Она была такая тёплая и мягкая, и вкусно пахла своими любимыми духами «Жадор». Следом показался Сэм, закатывающий глаза, чуть дальше у крыльца колледжа маячили другие ребята из тех, с кем они летели в Лондон. Кого-то Стив знал по именам, кого-то только смутно помнил в лицо. Хелен издалека махнула ему рукой и что-то отметила на большом белом листе.

— Ну что, молодёжь, готовы к приключениям? — спросил Сэм, пожимая руку Баки.

— Лучше пусть приключения будут готовы к нам, — заметила Наташа.

И они вместе болтали о какой-то глупой ерунде, пока Хелен внезапно не скомандовала садиться в автобус. Прощание вышло скомканным и смазанным — он успел только коротко поцеловать Баки куда-то в уголок губ и махал рукой из-за стекла всё то время, пока и Сэм, и Баки не скрылись из вида за поворотом.

— Волнуешься? — спросила Наташа, ободряюще сжимая ладонь. Прикосновение её тёплой руки на самом деле успокаивало.

— Не знаю, — ответил Стив. — Я ещё никогда не летал. Тем более на такие расстояния.

— А я летала, — вздохнула Нат. — И скажу тебе, ничего в этом нет особенного. Только сиденья не очень удобные и кормить могли бы получше.

— У меня с собой пара сэндвичей от мамы, — усмехнулся Стив.

И Наташа приобняла его, чуть наклоняя и прижимая к своему боку. Она выглядела донельзя счастливой, и Стиву просто приятно было на неё смотреть.

— Значит, мы не пропадём, — Наташа подмигнула ему и запела что-то бодрое на русском языке.

____________  
Наташа начала петь «Стюардесса по имени Жанна»  
≫ https://music.yandex.ru/album/977336/track/31057551


	48. Chapter 48

— Я должен осмотреть ваш багаж, — строго произнёс симпатичный молоденький офицер, проводивший досмотр. Стив, начиная нервничать и гадая, чем же его Kånken мог привлечь внимание службы безопасности, неуклюже подцепил рюкзак с конвейерной ленты интроскопа. Наташа, которая уже собрала свои вещи, а сейчас стояла и улыбалась парню в форме, вдруг наклонилась к Стиву и громко зашептала:

— Надеюсь, ты не брал с собой никаких продолговатых предметов с батарейками? Потому что обычно они просят вытащить батарейки из устройства — это будет подстава! — И пока Стив, до которого только спустя несколько секунд дошло, что она имела в виду, краснел и пытался придумать язвительный ответ, умчалась, уходя из зоны поражения.

А Стив, красный как рак, стоял над своим рюкзаком, суетливо дёргая молнию, и мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Как будто мало ему было переживаний из-за многочасового полёта над океаном. Берегись, Нат. Стив не считал себя злопамятным, однако собственной злости и хорошей памяти ему хватит, чтобы свершить правосудие. Конечно, он не брал с собой ничего такого! У него ни одной секс-игрушки в жизни не было! Но он всё равно не знал куда деваться от смущения из-за Наташиных слов, тем более что симпатичный инспектор по досмотру всё слышал, и теперь губы его подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки.

— Покажите, пожалуйста, аэрозоль, — уже более мягким тоном попросил он, очевидно, заметив, как у Стива трясутся руки, пока он пытался открыть рюкзак. Первый трансатлантический перелёт, волнение Стив испытывал из-за любой ерунды, но ещё больше боялся, что его по какой-то причине завернут, и команда школы «Парсонс» останется без его поддержки. Ведь как бы то ни было, ехали они не только ради интенсивов. Предполагался ещё и культурный обмен, и какое-никакое соревнование между колледжами. Не зря они сдали в багаж несколько фанерных ящиков с картинами: организаторы планировали устроить небольшую совместную выставку лондонских и нью-йоркских творцов по всем направлениям. В одном зале живопись и графика будут соседствовать с проектами дизайнеров — однозначно это будет интересно. Стив выпросил у Говарда на время две своих картины: портрет Наташи и «Закат над городом». Он не мог слиться сейчас, ещё на этапе предполётного досмотра.

— Эм-м… Это мой ингалятор. У меня астма. В последнее время приступов почти не случалось, но понимаете, я летаю очень редко… то есть, почти никогда… то есть… и я подумал, что…

— Всё в порядке, — прервал его офицер. — Примите дозу лекарства и можете идти. Я должен удостовериться.

Стив замолк на полуслове и кивнул. Человек просто выполнял свою работу, а он так разволновался, что едва соображал. Очень хотелось уже к Наташе и к остальным.

— Да, конечно. Сейчас, — Стив вертел ингалятор в руках и чуть не уронил его на пол. Наконец развернул его насадкой вниз и надавил, вдыхая лекарство как можно глубже. Правда, ему не помешает.

— Отлично. Счастливого полёта, — кивнул офицер и сразу будто потерял к нему всякий интерес. Но Стив был безумно рад, что вышел из зоны предполётного досмотра. Впереди оставался только паспортный контроль.

Почти вся их группа уже прошла вперёд, и очередь перед ближайшим постом была небольшой. Наташа стояла в сторонке, набирая что-то в телефоне. Проходя мимо, Стив прошипел:

— Я не знаю, почему ты до сих пор мой лучший друг. — Он прошёл дальше и занял место в очереди позади невысокой полной темнокожей леди. Именно леди — женщина была в строгом платье и симпатичной стильной шляпке, норковая шубка небрежно висела у неё на локте.

Он делал вид, что обижен, хотя на самом деле просто вынашивал план мести. Он не имеет права оставить этот прикол без ответа. Такие вот дружеские подколки тоже были частью их с Наташей непростых отношений.

— Ты дружишь со мной, потому что я душка, — ответила Нат, поравнявшись с ним. — А ещё потому что я тебя люблю. И поверь, это тот ещё квест, — она показала ему язык и скорчила рожицу, и Стив уже не мог сохранять выражение обиды на лице.— Так чего он прикопался?

— Проверял на подлинность мой ингалятор. — он решил, что нет смысла продолжать цирк; от его мести Нат всё одно не уйдёт.

— М-м, как это эротично звучит, — мечтательно протянула Наташа, а Стив закатил глаза.

Пока очередь медленно двигалась, он коротко рассказал о своём приключении в зоне досмотра.

— Этот офицер по мальчикам, — резюмировала Наташа. — У меня нюх на такое.

— Нюх на геев? — искренне удивился Стив, переступая ещё на шаг вперёд. — Боюсь спросить, чем же от меня пахнет.

— Я имею ввиду не запах. А… ауру, что ли? Такие гейские феромоны. Не знаю, как объяснить. Но если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь в подборе партнёра… — Наташа намеренно растянула конец фразы, и Стив быстро перебил:

— Ну уж нет. Я совершенно не заинтересован в других партнёрах. И кстати, чтоб ты знала. Я не везу ничего «продолговатого», — сообщил он страшным шёпотом. — У меня ничего такого вообще нет. Нам и без игрушек очень хорошо.

— О, мой милый, — Наташа вдруг прижалась к нему по-матерински заботливо, и приобняла, укладывая голову ему на плечо. — Хорошо, что ты сказал. Теперь я знаю, что дарить тебе на день рождения.

— Даже не смей, — прорычал Стив.

Подошла его очередь, и под смешки Наташи он юркнул от греха подальше в бокс с пограничником, сжимая в руках свой новенький синий паспорт для международных поездок.

***

Он плохо помнил, как проходил пограничный контроль, как маялся потом в зоне вылета в ожидании объявления посадки, и немного пришёл в себя уже в самолёте, когда занял место рядом с Наташей и ещё какой-то девочкой, которую смутно помнил по колледжу. Авиалайнер был огромным, кресла — удобными, с экранами, вмонтированными в спинки сидений, но Стив уже немного утомился от суеты вокруг, и ему было не до осмотра интерьеров. Всё, на что его хватило, это написать несколько коротких сообщений маме, сёстрам, и Баки. Ещё он неожиданно нашёл смс от Питера: «Удачного полёта! И смотрите, не разнесите там Лондон, пока мы не подтянемся».

Стив улыбнулся, потому что Питер не поскупился на дурацкие смайлики. Неожиданно экран телефона заслонила макушка Наташи:

— Это ведь Питер? М-м, не могу, он такой миленький. Вы оба друг друга стоите.

— Стоим? — переспросил Стив, нахмурившись.

— Ну, вы такие милахи, что, когда вы рядом, у меня просто глаза разбегаются.

— Нат… — Стив фыркнул, когда Наташа бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в иконку контакта, чтобы увеличить фото Питера. — Волнуешься? — вдруг спросил он, потому что обычно Нат не фонтанировала пошлыми шуточками каждую минуту.

Наташа выпрямилась в своём кресле. Девочка, имени которой Стив не расслышал, когда та знакомилась с Нат, сидела у иллюминатора, а Стив у прохода. Он заметил, что она вцепилась пальцами в подлокотники.

— Я не боюсь летать, Карандаш. Но я терпеть не могу момент, когда самолёт взлетает и набирает высоту. И когда он снижается и садится. В это время я каждую миллисекунду своей жизни чувствую спинным мозгом и боюсь. Просто на самом деле это всё так хрупко. Особенно пока сидишь в этом железном монстре с крыльями, разгоняющемся по взлётной полосе и не понятно каким чудом взлетающем. И не говори мне ни слова про аэродинамику, ладно? Я не особо верю в Бога, но в момент взлёта и посадки всегда читаю про себя молитву, меня ещё бабушка научила в детстве. И думаю о том, что я ещё так мало пожила.

Стив не впервые видел Наташу такой — сосредоточенно-хрупкой. Как в тот день, когда они познакомились. Но она впервые так откровенно говорила про свои страхи, и это было неожиданно. Поэтому он накрыл её руку своей, поддерживая и надеясь утешить.

— Обещаю, если мы свалимся в океан, я уступлю тебе свой обломок самолёта, — с чувством прошептал он, наклонившись поближе.

— Дурак, — проворчала Нат. — Это был не самолёт, а корабль.

— И я даже рисовал тебя, как…

Она засмеялась и закрыла Стиву рот рукой.

— Молись, чтобы показывали не «Титаник». Я его терпеть не могу.

— Почему? — удивился Стив. Пока они говорили, пассажиры расселись по своим местам, а стюардесса в своей приветственной речи уже рассказывала про предстоящий трансатлантический перелёт и особенностях эвакуации при посадке на воду, чем вводила Стива в состояние лёгкого транса.

— Потому что в детстве я считала, что это я должна была кувыркаться с Ди Каприо в той машине. Очень он мне нравился, такой сладкий мальчик. Вся стена в комнате была обклеена его постерами, и каждый вечер я целовала его фотку перед сном. «Титаник» смотрела, наверное, раз сто, теперь тошнит.

Стив слушал её, улыбаясь, и думал о том, что Наташа сегодня открывалась всё с новых сторон, но он был уверен — какие бы скелеты не обнаружились в подвалах её души, его отношение к ней не изменится. Он чувствовал себя рядом с ней так уютно и спокойно, они словно знали друг друга с раннего детства. Их дружба была тёплым мохеровым шарфом, обёрнутым вокруг его сердца. И он лишь надеялся, что для Наташи он тоже был особенным, как она для него.

Взлёт прошёл тихо и плавно, Стив держал Наташу за руку и старался не обращать внимания на её едва различимый шёпот на русском языке. Сам он уже почти не волновался, всё оказалось не так страшно, как он себе навыдумывал. Промелькнула мысль о том, как переживал полёты Баки. Он ведь воевал. А значит, точно пересекал океан, и не раз. Только вряд ли это была гражданская авиация. Интересно, как летают военные, когда перелёт такой долгий? И интересно, летал ли Баки после того, как его комиссовали по контузии? Было бы здорово полететь куда-нибудь вместе. Пускай и не очень далеко для начала. Например, на Канкун. Это была недавняя робкая мечта — однажды прилететь вместе с Баки в какое-нибудь романтическое место, где они занимались бы только тем, что гуляли вдоль кромки прибоя океана и трахались. В мечтах об этом идеальном отпуске Стив черпал вдохновение и силы, когда начинал задыхаться в Нью-Йорке и проблемах, окружавших его плотным кольцом.

На удачу Стива, кто-то из экипажа, вероятно, был поклонником «Властелина колец»: когда на небольшом экране начались вступительные титры, он чуть не подпрыгнул в кресле. Он обожал каждый из этих фильмов и быстро разодрал упаковку индивидуальных наушников, чтобы подключиться к звуку.

— Ты за Арагорна или за Леголаса? — спросила его Наташа, тоже втыкая наушники в гнездо на подлокотнике.

— В смысле? — не понял Стив.

— Ну, знаешь, среди девочек есть два лагеря. Одни тащатся по Арагорну, вторые — по Леголасу. Есть ещё третьи, которые горячо любят Гимли, но о них мы не будем, окей?

Стив фыркнул. А потом задумался. Обычно он всегда обращал внимание на эльфов. Просто потому что… это же эльфы, и они такие офигенные в фильме! Потрясающе неземные, холодные, прекрасные. Чего только стоят их локации, любовно созданные художниками фильма, и невероятные ювелирные украшения… Но теперь в нём что-то будто переключилось. Леголас остался душкой, но Стив во все глаза смотрел на Арагорна и ловил каждый его жест и взгляд, смотря фильм словно впервые.

— Какой мужчина, — вздохнула Наташа, пожирая взглядом светловолосого эльфа на экране — супруга Владычицы Галадриэль. А Стив сказал:

— Кажется, я за Арагорна.

Наташа даже не повернулась в его сторону, только её губы дрогнули в улыбке:

— Кто бы сомневался.

Полёт проходил спокойно, но казался бесконечным. Стив успел задремать, поесть, сходить в туалет, снова посмотреть фильм и снова уснуть. Когда в иллюминаторе чёрнильная темнота ночи начала меняться на кроваво-алый рассвет, Наташа дремала у него на плече, а ему самому казалось, что он вообще не чувствует свою задницу, поясницу и руку. Лететь оставалось ещё четыре часа. Стив чуть пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но замер, когда Наташа тоже завозилась. Пускай хоть кто-то из них поспит. Ему несложно, он потерпит. К тому же сейчас должен был начаться заключительный фильм трилогии. Он принялся всматриваться в экран, надеясь отвлечься от неприятных ощущений в спине, и в какой-то момент сам не заметил, как заснул.

Великое островное королевство встретило их воздушными ямами при посадке, во время которых самолёт так трясло, что желудок подскакивал к самому горлу, и на несколько страшных секунд Стив поверил, что самолёт вот-вот рухнет на землю. Сейчас он впервые, по-настоящему ощутил весь смысл фразы «перепугаться до смерти". Кто-то в салоне вскрикивал при каждом содрогании авиалайнера и даже плакал. Наташа, бледная и сосредоточенная, сидела, вытянувшись в струну и вцепившись в руку Стива так, что наверняка останутся отпечатки ногтей.

Стив смог выдохнуть, только когда шасси многотонной махины жёстко коснулись бетонного покрытия, тряхнув пассажиров, и аэробус тяжело помчался по посадочной полосе, натужно гудя двигателями. Только тогда он понял, что всё это время сидел, судорожно вцепившись в подлокотник кресла, весь подавшись вперед; внутри ещё всё дрожало от напряжения, и пришлось вспоминать как дышать размеренно и спокойно. Когда по громкой связи разрешили пользоваться электронными приборами, Стив выключил режим полёта в своём айфоне и набрал короткие смс домой и Баки: «Приземлились. Думал, душу здесь оставлю. Такие страшные ямы».

«Понимаю, детка. Я помню, там всегда так на подлёте. Рад, что всё в порядке. Пиши мне, как заселитесь. Очень скучаю. Очень». И сердечки. Много сердечек. Раньше Стив посчитал бы это глупостью и отсутствием вкуса, но сейчас смотрел на них не в силах сдержать улыбки.

Лондон также не слишком отличился гостеприимством: едва их отпустили таможенные и паспортные службы, и все, похватав с ленты багажной карусели свои сумки, рюкзаки и чемоданы, вывалились на улицу, с неба сыпануло отвратительным холодным снегодождём. Вся их компания из пятнадцати человек принялась торопливо укутываться в капюшоны и шарфы. Ребята сейчас выглядели как стайка серых нахохлившихся воробьёв — помятые, и то и дело зевающие. Наташа вообще была едва жива и висела на Стиве большей частью своего веса, даром что проспала почти весь полёт и не была свидетельницей эпичного падения Голлума в кипящую лаву Ородруина. А Стив мужественно выносил это только потому, что дал себе слово: если сегодня до вечера будут какие-либо встречи или семинары, он нагло их пропустит и будет отсыпаться. Потому что иначе его срубит прямо во время мероприятия.

Когда они загрузились в огромный автобус на автостоянке аэропорта Хитроу, внутри уже сидела компания таких же сонных ребят с серыми от ночного перелёта лицами. Они вяло переговаривались по-испански, и Стив не преминул воспользоваться одной из пяти фраз, которые выучил благодаря соседям-мексиканцам:

— Buenos días amigos, — пробормотал он сквозь зевок, пока устраивал на месте у окна сонную Наташу.

— Hola, amigo ¿Y dónde ves buenos días? Está jodido…*

Стив, смутно уловив смысл фразы, согласно усмехнулся в ответ. Последнее слово точно было ему знакомо и часто использовалось, когда соседи повышали друг на друга голос. Не собираясь продолжать диалог, он сел и привалился к плечу Нат. Сквозь дрёму он слышал, как Хелен, оказавшаяся куратором их группы в Лондоне, что-то вещала о ближайших планах и о том, что они будут жить, кажется, в самом кампусе колледжа недалеко от учебных корпусов, что было, несомненно, очень круто. Но за окном моросил мокрый снег, небо было непроглядно серым, будто Художник, что сидит там, наверху, устал прорисовывать текстуры и залил всё однотонной краской противного пепельного оттенка. Хотелось спать, и больше ничего.

Лондон показался чёрно-белым. Это было его правильное состояние, которое вполне естественно воспринималось глазом и умом. Стив думал об этом, ещё когда заглядывал в иллюминатор самолёта.

Но сейчас, рассматривая город в окно автобуса, Стив удостоверился в своих предположениях: серый влажный асфальт и бликующая брусчатка, светло-серое решение для старинных зданий и построек, тяжёлый свинец небес. В целом, Стив одобрял стильные оттенки. Общая бесцветность разбавлялась редкими вкраплениями ярких рекламных баннеров, красных автобусов и телефонных будок. Как акценты, проставленные умелой рукой на холсте. И всё же непривычно было сознавать, что такой чёрно-белый город существует на самом деле, и не приснился ему. Красивый, величественный город, которому не досталось красок с Небесной палитры.

Автобус довольно долго вёз их по безупречной дороге: Стив успел проснуться и задремать снова несколько раз подряд. Пока наконец за окном не появилась невысокая изгородь с коваными воротами на пропускном пункте кампуса.

— Как думаешь, мы можем выдать тебя за девочку, чтобы тебя поселили на женской половине в одной комнате со мной?

Стив посмотрел на Наташу и не мог понять, она это серьёзно или просто спит и бредит.

— Нат, при всей моей любви к тебе не уверен, что смогу жить на женской половине.

— Стиви-Стиви, — вздохнула подруга, прижимаясь чуть сильнее. Многие ребята уже вставали со своих мест и разминали затёкшие спины, создавая толкучку в проходе. — Кто другой загорелся бы радостью от такого предложения, оценивая перспективы, но, конечно, не ты. Тебе ведь мальчиков подавай.

— Мне никто не нужен, и ты это отлично знаешь. Просто я не собираюсь нарушать внутренний режим этого колледжа. Я не хочу, чтобы у Хелен из-за меня были проблемы. Я и так ей обязан.

— Знаю я, — Наташа, идя по узкому проходу автобуса, картинно закинула шарф на плечо и тут же споткнулась. Хорошо, Стив успел поддержать. — Это была шутка. Расслабься.

У Стива не было никаких сил, чтобы продолжать перепалку. Он просто вышел на воздух вслед за Нат и другими ребятами, и они двинулись вперёд, семеня за Хелен по отполированной брусчатке аллеи, которую окружали голые мокрые деревья. Стив от души надеялся, что скоро ему выделят кровать, чтобы он мог упасть лицом в подушку и не просыпаться до вечера. Он чувствовал себя ненароком раздавленной букашкой на подошве сказочного великана. Вроде бы, никто не хотел нарочно причинить тебе зло, а всё одно — неприятно.

Он вполуха слушал, как Хелен с чувством рассказывала про окружающие их корпуса и расположенные в них кружки и объясняла, где на территории учебного городка находятся магазины, кафе, аптека и остановка общественного транспорта. Оказывается, она проходила здесь стажировку и буквально выпросила это кураторство у директрисы, чтобы снова побывать в полюбившемся учебном заведении.

К моменту, когда они дошли до жилого кампуса, Стиву уже казалось, что они бродят по городку вечность и никогда не найдут, куда уложить свои почти бездыханные тела. Он тихо спросил у Нат, которая, кажется, приободрилась на прохладном сыром воздухе:

— Ты что-нибудь усвоила из полезной информации? Я могу залечь спать до вечера без ущерба для репутации нашей группы?

— Вполне, — кивнула Наташа. — Хелен сказала, что организационное собрание только в семь; похоже, тут работают люди, которые заботятся о несчастных студентах. И знаешь, мне это импонирует. А ещё она сказала, что основные курсы начнутся только послезавтра, когда заселится последняя группа. Но мы можем свободно перемещаться по учебным корпусам и посещать лекции и творческие мастерские. Нужно только изучить расписание на первом этаже главного корпуса.

— Ох… зачем тогда мы прилетели так рано?

— Наверное, сложно разместить такое количество новоприбывших за раз. Или у них свои причины, я без понятия, — пожала плечиками Наташа. Она периодически доставала свой телефон, улыбалась, глядя в экран, и что-то печатала. Стив не сомневался, что она переписывается с Сэмом.

Стив отчего-то не испытывал непреодолимого желания постоянно писать Баки. Может, он устал, а может, в этом выражался мужской подход, но Баки и так постоянно был при нём: в мыслях, фантомными касаниями на коже и даже непередаваемым ощущением внутри, чуть зудящим и очень приятным, когда Стив сжимался изо всех сил. Стив не сомневался, что Баки думает о нём, как и он сам держит Баки в своих мыслях. Но предвкушение чего-то нового, интересного здесь, в Лондоне, манило и бодрило, и он не отказался бы от этой возможности только ради того, чтобы остаться с Баки. Нет.

Они попрощались с Нат, договорившись списаться в «вотсапе». Помощница Хелен, кажется, её звали Роуз, увела стайку девушек в соседнее здание из новенького красного кирпича, а мальчишек Хелен потянула ко входу в другой жилой корпус, по виду более старой постройки.

Комендант довольно быстро распределил их по комнатам, Стив даже удивился, потому что был готов ждать: эта ночь и день были испытанием для его характера и выдержки, и он просто должен был перетерпеть все неудобства, стиснув зубы. Но всё оказалось не так плохо: организационная работа принимающей стороны была на уровне. Он едва успел заполнить анкету, как Хелен уже вручила ему ключ-карту от комнаты и попросила расписаться в толстом журнале.

— С кем я живу? — только и успел спросить у неё Стив. Она чуть нахмурилась, пока скользила взглядом по строчкам в журнале, а потом посмотрела на Стива:

— У тебя стандартная комната для двух человек, но, кажется, ты пока один. Может быть, к тебе подселят кого-то из последнего заезда. Политика колледжа направлена на то, чтобы перемешать всех и заставить вас общаться друг с другом, независимо от страны, языка и специализации. И знаешь, это работает, насколько я могу помнить, — она хитро улыбнулась, и тут же её внимание перехватил другой парень, кажется, с чертёжного курса. Однако она успела бросить Стиву: — Сегодня в семь на первом этаже главного корпуса. Не проспи!

Стив вяло улыбнулся и кивнул. Зевая и оглядываясь по сторонам, поправил лямки рюкзака на плечах и подхватив сумки, отправился искать лестницу на четвёртый этаж. Хотелось наконец сбежать от этого шума и гомона, стоявшего вокруг Хелен.

Поднимаясь на свой этаж, Стив следил только за последовательным движением своих ног, чтобы не запнуться. Кто-то спускался вниз, огибая его, кто-то наоборот обгонял на подъёме. Стив же находился в своём собственном измерении, не касаясь этой реальности. Он был за несколько шагов до цели и всем телом чувствовал, как кровать в комнате зовёт его. Голос её ощущался упругой вибрирующей струной, тянул и обещал сладкое забытье.

— Четыреста три, — остановился Стив перед нужной дверью и приложил карту к считывателю на ручке. Глухо щёлкнуло, Стив вошёл в свою на ближайшие две недели комнату и огляделся: — Ну, бывало и хуже. Ладно, ладно, на самом деле, очень мило и даже уютно. А вот и ты… — Стив, скидывая по пути сумки, рюкзак и верхнюю одежду, торопливо добрался до заправленной клетчатым пледом кровати у окна. Ему было плевать, что он ещё не получил постельное бельё, и что хорошо хотя бы помыть руки и лицо. Его хватило только на торопливое скидывание своих вансов — и он, как мечтал уже давно, забрался на выбранную кровать прямо в джинсах и свитере, сворачиваясь уютным клубком и подтягивая колени к груди.

— Ну, сладких снов, — выдохнул он тихо себе под нос и отрубился, едва слова дозвучали.

Плыть в темноте было холодно и страшно. Вода была бескрайней, Стива качало на гигантских волнах. Рядом дрейфовали непонятные обломки. Стив осознавал, что это сон, какой-то очень маленькой частью себя, и всё равно ужасно испугался, увидев прямо под собой быстро мелькнувший тёмный силуэт. Он сильнее заработал руками, безысходно понимая, что в любом случае плыть ему некуда. Он обречён. Как вдруг рядом из воды вынырнула голова. Это была Нат. Но какой она была… Бледная кожа, почти бесцветные глаза и блёклые волосы, в которых едва угадывался прежний солнечный рыжий. Она оплыла его по кругу, на прощание громко ударив по воде большим рыбьим хвостом. И вдруг показала пальцем с длинным кривым когтем куда-то за спину Стиву. Задыхаясь от водяных брызг, Стив обернулся и обмер. За его спиной возвышалась чёрная громадина какого-то неведомого корабля. Который тут же дал оглушительный залп. Стив вздрогнул и зажмурился. Очередной залп громыхнул снова, совсем близко. Стив подскочил на волне и открыл глаза.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он в потолок. — Приснится же такое…  
И тут за стенкой снова долбануло так, что Стив ощутил вибрацию, даже лёжа на кровати. Словно кто-то долбил чем-то твёрдым прямо по перегородке между комнатами.

Стив не хотел начинать своё пребывание здесь с конфликта. Но он прекрасно знал, что если не расставить все точки на «i» сейчас, по горячим следам, то потом проблем станет только больше.

Он разворошил свои волосы и встал с кровати, вышел из комнаты в коридор и постучал в соседнюю, четыреста четвёртую. За дверью что-то подозрительно гремело. Стив собирался лишь вежливо пояснить, что не нужно долбить в стену его комнаты, но когда ему открыли, откровенно растерялся.

— А? Привет, — сказал тот, кто был выше Стива на полторы головы и выглядел весьма устрашающе. Лицо парня покрывали следы то ли от старых фурункулов, то ли от ожогов, и он откровенно нависал, мешая сосредоточиться. — Новенький, что ли? — прищурился парень и вдруг растянул губы в широкой улыбке, отчего у Стива возникла мысль, что теперь ему точно пиздец. — Ну, тогда познакомимся? Я Уэйд. Уэйд Уилсон, — он протянул широкую ладонь, и Стив мимоходом отметил, что, кажется, эта хрень не только с его лицом. Но он крепко пожал руку и как можно твёрже сказал, собирая яйца в кулак:

— Привет. Я Стив Роджерс из Америки. Ты долбил в стену комнаты, в которой я временно живу. А я вообще-то спал после долгого перелёта. Сечёшь?

— Оу-оу-оу, а ты храбрый малый? — не переставая улыбаться и трясти его руку, Уэйд внезапно втянул Стива в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь за его спиной. — Из США, говоришь? Там таких милах как ты много, или ты тоже штучный экземпляр?

Стив огляделся и постановил про себя: ну и срач. Хотя комната размерами была раза в два больше выделенной ему клетушки. Он заприметил свободный от пивных бутылок, пустых упаковок и разбросанных вещей стул, выдернул руку из чужой хватки и устремился прямо к нему. Почему-то страх оставил его, едва дверь закрылась и отрезала путь к бегству. Он был в чужой стране в кампусе чужого колледжа. Хелен говорила что-то про «налаживание связей»? Хорошо, он попытается.

В комнате помимо Уэйда был ещё кое-кто: перед огромной плазмой сидел темнокожий парень почему-то в глухих солнцезащитных очках и крошил нежить, играя в икс-бокс. Стены были очень талантливо изрисованы картинами из баллончика, на фоне звуков непрекращающейся бойни откуда-то играла классика. Всё в этой комнате казалось абсурдным, но почему-то совсем не напрягало Стива. Он сел, по птичьи поставив ноги на перекладину между ножками стула, и принялся смотреть на Уэйда, пока тот, ухмыляясь, изучал его с каким-то плотоядным любопытством.

— Я без понятия, о чём ты говоришь, чувак, — сказал Стив. — Просто не долби больше в мою стену, окей? И если у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить холодненького, я был бы очень благодарен.

Вообще, Стив имел ввиду фанту или колу, но Уэйд встал, долго звенел и шуршал за дверцей холодильника у стены и в итоге кинул ему бутылку с какой-то ядерно-зелёной жидкостью.

— Я от неё не с… — Стив хотел сказать «стану, как ты?», пока разглядывал незнакомую этикетку. Но вовремя остановил собственную грубость и поправился: — Не сдохну?

Уэйд рассмеялся:

— Если только совсем немного. Знаешь, как в момент оргазма после жёсткого траха?

Стиву на секунду стало неловко и душно. Почему-то именно здесь и сейчас он на миг фантастически ярко вспомнил, как Баки драл его на подоконнике, а он выпрашивал ещё и ещё, переплетая ощущения боли и наслаждения.

— Ага, — прохрипел Стив, открутил крышку и начал пить. Кислотная на вид, газировка оказалась такой же и на вкус. Но он пил и не мог остановиться. Пузырьки газа прицельными взрывами прогоняли непрошеные картинки из головы.

— Значит, ты приехал на интенсивы? И мы будем соседями?

— Только две недели, — зачем-то добавил Стив и вдруг неожиданно громко отрыгнул, тут же прикрывая рот рукой. — О, чёрт. Извиняюсь.

Уэйд громко захохотал, но почему-то это вообще не было обидно. И Стив поймал себя на том, что не акцентируется на его довольно странной и даже отталкивающей внешности. Хотя раньше на улице наверняка обошёл бы такого парня по широкой дуге.

— Знакомься, это Ал, — парень с икс-боксом, сидящий спиной к ним, поднял руку и сложил пальцы в вулканском приветствии. Он даже не повернулся. — Он слепой, — Стив скептически изломил бровь — Ал крошил зомбяков довольно успешно. — Ну, то есть, не совсем слепой, но у него какая-то фигня с глазами, и он должен постоянно носить эти дибилоидные очки. Поэтому у него кликуха Слепой. А я, значит, Мёртвый. Меня тут все знают, если что. Я выжил в пожаре несколько лет назад, но, как видишь, это меня не украсило. А ещё я устраиваю самые отвязные студенческие тусы здесь, в нашей комнате.

Теперь Стив удивился ещё больше. Да, если выкинуть весь мусор из этой просторной комнаты, тут получилась бы неплохая танцплощадка. Стив отметил пару удобных кресел и диванчиков вдоль стен, мощные музыкальные колонки в углах и даже диско-шар, на котором сейчас болтался чей-то красный бюстгальтер.

— Поэтому у меня с соседями не очень, — продолжил Уэйд, вытаскивая из холодильника ещё пару бутылок, теперь уже пива, открывая себе и кидая вторую Алу. Тот поймал её в полёте, не поворачивая головы и не прекращая крошить зомбяков свободной рукой — и только кивнул в знак благодарности. — Сейчас каникулы, но комната, где теперь ты живёшь, пустует с начала года. Такая вот фигня. Я не хотел тебя будить, просто не думал, что кого-то поселили. А тут дверца шкафа снова отвалилась, я думал приделать её обратно.  
«Долбя дверцей по стене?» — подумал Стив, разглядывая место неравной битвы — на краске виднелся явный след. Но вслух сказал другое:

— И как часто у тебя тут вечеринки?

— Ну, когда как, — задумался Уэйд. — Вот скоро будет приветственная вечеринка для вас, интенсивщиков. Знаешь, неофициальная часть с бухлом, таблетками и музычкой для грязных танцев, — он изобразил пару провокационных движений, — только после официального банкета, конечно, — добавил он, снова становясь рассредоточенным.

— Когда?

— Да вроде послезавтра. Я уже начал готовиться. Ой, не смотри так. Я медленно готовлюсь, поэтому начинаю заранее. Не бзди, всё будет по высшему разряду, как всегда. Только качественное топливо и лучшие треки.

— Ну, тогда увидимся, — Стив встал со стула, отлично чувствуя, когда пора сваливать, и, махнув рукой Алу, открыл дверь. Внутри разгоралось волнение — он не имел понятия, который час, и не опоздал ли он на собрание. Он вообще вспомнил о собрании секунду назад.

— Бывай, — Уэйд хлопнул его по плечу и зачем-то подмигнул. — Постараюсь больше не шуметь. И жду тебя на вечеринку.

Стив фыркнул и кивнул. Уэйд был каким-то патологически непоследовательным, поэтому Стив не поверил ни единому слову насчёт «не шуметь». И, как понял потом, не зря. Уэйд оказался чрезвычайно шумным соседом.

В комнате Стив не сразу нашёл свой айфон, а когда нашёл, громко выругался и понёсся на выход, в чём был, торопливо прихватив парку и шарф. На улице было всё так же сыро и холодно, но теперь стало ещё и темно, и вдоль аллеи зажглись рыжие фонари. Стив бежал со всех ног, удерживая расстёгнутые полы куртки и шлёпая вансами по гладким влажным плиткам, пока не начал задыхаться. Большой круглый циферблат часов над главным корпусом показывал без двух минут семь, но когда Стив забежал по лестницам, минутная стрелка неумолимо передвинулась, а сил уже совсем не осталось. Стив и так боялся нежданного приступа астмы: он не взял с собой лекарство.

Намеренно удерживая достаточно быстрый темп, Стив дошёл до большого вывешенного на стене расписания, там увидел яркое объявление о собрании и стрелочку на нём, указывающую направо. Номер аудитории «107», малый зал для семинаров. Стив побрёл вдоль стены, порой встречая редких студентов-британцев, переговаривающихся со странным, таким же, как у его соседа Уэйда, акцентом. И ни одного знакомого лица. Сердце стучало, отдаваясь во всём теле, голова немного кружилась, и вспотели ладони от понимания, что он опоздал. Стив пытался раздумывать над тем, насколько это страшно, но стыд от своей ошибки никуда не пропадал.

Добравшись до аудитории, он очень тихо приоткрыл дверь, и увидел ряды кресел, на которых сидели ребята спиной к нему. За кафедрой стоял подтянутый светловолосый — или же седой? — мужчина и довольно громко вещал в микрофон. Кажется, он порой вставлял шутки, потому что слушатели отзывчиво посмеивались, а сам мужчина благодарно улыбался.

— Чёрт, — горько выдохнул Стив, когда тихонько прикрыл дверь. Он привалился к ней спиной и сполз на пол, устраиваясь прямо посреди пустынного коридора. Ноги совсем не держали. — Ну я и придурок.

Он достал из кармана парки айфон и несильно ударил себя по лбу: экран говорил о пяти пропущенных несколько минут назад вызовах от Нат и о непрочитанных сообщениях в «Вотсапе». Беззвучный режим сыграл с ним злую шутку.

Конечно, он не собирался сейчас звонить Наташе: без сомнений, её рыжая макушка мелькала в зале. Но он должен был отметиться, что жив, здоров, просто проспал. Вот же засада.

«Я сижу под дверью как дурак. Прости, проспал».

Наташа, как ни странно, ответила почти мгновенно, отчего Стив вяло улыбнулся.

«Никого не отмечали, это просто приветственное собрание, тебе повезло. Мистер Пирс такой душка ^___^»

«Это тот мужчина в серой тройке за кафедрой?»

«Ты видишь сквозь стены? О_о»

«Просто тихонько заглянул. Он, похоже, тот ещё шутник».

«Пытается привлечь внимание. Половина аудитории зевала, половина сонно тёрла глаза. А сейчас все взбодрились и слушают. Он заведует внеучебной деятельностью и главный учредитель этих интенсивов. Кстати, сейчас он говорит, что будет итоговая выставка».

— О, боже мой, — тихо выдохнул Стив. Помимо того, что завтра откроют общую для приехавших и местных ребят выставку современного искусства, будет ещё и итоговая… Это уже не выставка, а тот самый смотр, где они не должны ударить в грязь лицом. Значит, он должен наваять что-то, используя новую для себя технику, освоенную здесь, и это что-то должно быть очень крутым. Иначе он вообще не понятно зачем сюда приехал.

Что ж, прорвёмся. «Парсонс» на самом деле очень сильный колледж. Вот только он должен взять себя в руки, справиться с джет-лагом и нормально выспаться, чтобы уже завтра быть готовым ко всему.

«Закончилось. Выходим. Дождись меня, я отдам тебе расписание интенсивов».

Стив торопливо соскрёб себя с пола и отошёл немного в сторону, за угол, откуда отлично просматривался коридор и дверь малого зала для семинаров. Оттуда доносился шум и голоса, кто-то смеялся. Наконец, обе створки открылись, и в коридор повалили люди. Редкие знакомые лица мешались с совершенно незнакомыми, и Стив поймал себя на мысли, что раз те ребята из Мексики тоже приехали сюда, наверняка они владеют английским. И не нужно было пыжиться и демонстрировать свои знания пяти испанских фраз?

Вдруг ему кто-то помахал и крикнул:

— Hola, amigo!

Это был тот парень с другом, что сидел впереди них с Наташей ещё в автобусе. Стив тоже махнул и улыбнулся. Всё-таки, не зря говорят, что родной язык открывает путь к сердцу. Может быть, они ещё не раз пересекутся.

Наташа вышла и стала оглядываться, и Стив, надеясь, что идущая и беседующая с мистером Пирсом Хелен его не заметит, помахал ей обеими руками и скрылся за углом. Нат появилась очень быстро, выпрыгнув и обняв, всунув в руку какую-то гладкую бумажку формата половинки А4. Стив присмотрелся и понял, что это то самое расписание. Каждый день на предстоящие две недели был чётко поделен на несколько интенсивов. И те, которые выбрал Стив, повторялись не каждый день. А завтрашнее число вообще стояло с пометкой «Ознакомительный день». Следующим была дата с пометкой «Общая обзорная экскурсия по Лондону».

— Вот это да, — он выразил своё восхищение вслух. — Круто. Я вообще не подготовился. Кроме Тауэрской тюрьмы, Биг-Бена и Королевского дворца ничего толком не знаю.

— А как же Бейкер-стрит? — хитро улыбнулась Нат, — и тёмные воды Темзы?

— Да, точно. Это тоже. Но…

— Да, ты прав, — Наташа перебила его, взяв под локоть, и повела в самом конце иссякшего потока людей в сторону выхода. — Мы должны как следует подготовиться, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, если будут что-то спрашивать. И о колледже надо бы почитать. Всё же «Королевский колледж», очень серьёзное заведение с богатой историей.

Стив нахмурился. Он ведь читал немного и был приятно удивлён тем, что все четыре кампуса колледжа находятся довольно близко друг к другу и к самому центру Лондона. Фактически, они должны сейчас находиться в самом сердце города… Но вокруг так тихо.

— А как называется наш кампус? Я всё прослушал, — он заглянул Наташе в глаза, а та загадочно улыбнулась и, взяв его за руку, потащила куда-то, только не к выходу, а на массивную величественную лестницу посреди холла.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и вдруг оказались на балконе-террасе, идущей вдоль всего здания. Ветер с силой ударил в лицо, вышибая дыхание, но у Стива и так перехватило дух.

— Охренеть, — это единственное, на что его хватило, пока он шёл к балясинам баллюстрады. За ними разворачивалась одна из самых прекрасных ночных панорам в его жизни. Тёмное, в бликах, словно в пайетках, полотно Темзы, чёрное кружево ветвей деревьев, дымчато-серое небо, такое низкое, что Стив попытался дотянуться рукой, лишь бы прогнать наваждение. И огни, огни, калейдоскоп огней, влекущих к себе, как ночного мотылька. Круг колеса обозрения, как брошь с драгоценными камнями. Очертания Тауэрского моста, словно винтажная булавка, скрепляющая небо и землю. Стив взялся руками за холодную влажную балюстраду, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то точку опоры. Потому что ему иначе, ему казалось, его засосёт в этот невероятный пейзаж.

— Хочу это нарисовать, — выдохнул он во влажный воздух, когда Наташа подошла и встала рядом, так же трогая пальцами мокрые бетонные перила.

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — в её голосе слышалась улыбка, и даже краем глаза Стив видел её силуэт, но не более того. Он не мог оторваться от ночного Лондона. — Взбодрился?

— Да. Это так здорово… Просто слов нет.

— А вдохновение есть. Меня тоже очень воодушевила картинка. Моя соседка по комнате учится тут уже второй год. Она посоветовала зайти сюда, и я успела забежать перед собранием. Но сейчас, когда стемнело, совсем по-другому.

— Как называется наш кампус?

— Ватерлоо, — ответила Наташа. — Пойдём внутрь? Я продрогла.

Стив словно очнулся. Расстёгнутые полы парки колыхались на ветру, ветер гладил грудь через тонкий свитер, и Стив резко ощутил эти холодные леденящие кожу касания. Он застегнулся и замотал потуже шарф.

— Идём на ужин. До половины девятого мы можем рассчитывать на горячее и чай с молоком, — Наташа протянула руку, и Стив без раздумий сплёл их пальцы-ледышки. Он всё же обернулся в дверях, чтобы посмотреть на ночной Лондон ещё раз. Сердце счастливо сжалось, словно его не хотели отпускать, и он мысленно пообещал вернуться как можно скорее и начать скетчить.

После простого и сытного ужина в столовой, которая больше походила на фешенебельный ресторан, Стива в тепле комнаты совсем разморило. Он неторопливо принял горячий душ, нагло замотался в оба полотенца и упал на кровать, доставая макбук из специальной сумки. Он обещал Баки позвонить по «Скайпу» и рассказать всё-всё, и хотя сил почти не было, обещания следовало выполнять. Стив занял единственную из возможных поз — лёжа на кровати, с макбуком на животе, — и ткнул на зелёный кружочек рядом с именем Баки. У того приложение стояло только на телефоне, но для Стива не было никакой разницы. Он хотел увидеть его и услышать голос. И даже от одного предвкушения в груди потеплело, а сердце ускорило ритм.

— Стив? Привет! — изображение Баки скакало и тряслось, и судя по окружающим стенам, тот был в гараже. — Секунду, я вытру руки. Вот так, — картинка скоро выровнялась, и Стив понял, что Баки сел на кресло.

— Переключи камеру, Бак, — с широкой улыбкой попросил он, и Баки, четрыхнувшись, наконец появился у него на экране вместо внутреннего убранства гаража. Его волосы были собраны сзади, и несколько прядок выпали из хвоста. Стив смотрел на изображение, которое улыбалось ему так искренне, отмечал каждую мелочь — дневную щетину, заметный след на скуле то ли от масла, то ли от чего похуже, широко расстёгнутый ворот поло и волоски прямо под яремной впадинкой. Он был таким, каким Стив хорошо его знал и помнил, каким Стив его всегда хотел, не важно, что он был в грязной одежде или что от него пахло после бесконечных ковыряний в мотоцикле — сразу всем. Стив не мог избавиться от навязчивой картинки в своей голове. Если бы он был сейчас там, в гараже с Баки, он бы спустил с себя джинсы, расстегнул Баки ширинку и сел бы сверху, не слушая ни одного слова возражения. Слюны хватило бы для смазки, а его наглости — чтобы заткнуть Баки рот своим и трахнуть его вот так, сверху. Когда он этого не очень-то и ждал.

От навязчивых мыслей и картин в голове член приподнялся, напрягаясь под двумя слоями махрового полотенца, и Стив шумно выдохнул, улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза.

— Почему ты молчишь? — наконец, спросил его Баки, так же пристально разглядывая. Стив не знал, насколько хорошо ему видно в полутьме комнаты на экране телефона, но зато он в наушниках слышал каждый вдох и выдох, и это заводило.

— Не знаю, — ответил он глухо, облизывая губы. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что в данный момент беззастенчиво флиртует, не имея никакого желания говорить ни о перелёте, ни о Королевском колледже, ни даже о той потрясающей панораме, открывшейся ему на террасе главного корпуса. Хотелось другого — чувствовать, что даже когда они так далеко, они всё равно слишком близко. Удостовериться, что всё равно хотят друг друга до дрожи. — Хотел рассказать тебе про колледж, про кампус, и как я проспал собрание.

— Ты проспал собрание? — фыркнул Баки, зеркально облизывая губы и поднося телефон ближе к лицу. — Соня.

— Да уж, — Стив прикусил нижнюю губу и медленно прошёлся по ней зубами, выпуская. — А сейчас я смотрю на тебя и не хочу ни о чём этом говорить.

— А чего ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Баки, улыбаясь уголком рта.

— Не знаю, — Стив зажмурился, осознавая, что правой рукой уже скользнул сбоку от макбука и смял вставший под полотенцем член. — Спать?

— У нас ещё четыре, — рассмеялся Баки. — Солнце светит, — он повернул телефон так, что во фронтальную камеру стали видны яркие лучи, бьющие в небольшое окошко под самой крышей.

Стив оценил, как ловко Баки переменил тему. Но дрочить, говоря о чём-то отвлечённом, не хотелось.

— Я после душа на своей кровати. И мой сосед заселится только завтра к вечеру, — негромко рассказал Стив. — Я тут совсем один…

— И ты трогаешь себя, — с блеском в глазах подытожил Баки.

— Потому что я тебя хочу, — признался Стив. — Даже так, через океан. По скайпу. У меня встал, как только я тебя увидел.

Баки издал звук, который Стив поймал в наушниках и запер в подвалах своей памяти. От него естество дёрнулось, а Баки чуть не выронил телефон.

— Ты бессовестный мальчишка, — сказал он шёпотом, и судя по тому, как сейчас выглядело его лицо, он тоже залез к себе в ширинку. — Если бы я мог, я наказал бы тебя сейчас. Заставил бы раздеться и трогать себя. И не разрешил бы кончить. Ты слышишь меня?

Голос Баки становился то жёстким, то срывался на горячий шёпот, и Стив бессильно выдохнул, подвинув ноутбук ближе к рёбрам и раскинув полы полотенца, чтобы было удобнее и быстрее скользить рукой от увлажнившейся головки до корня. Он привычно раздвинул колени, мечтая, чтобы Баки сейчас был между ними.

— Покажи мне. Покажи себя. Я хочу видеть как ты кончишь.

Баки шумно выдохнул снова что-то про «испорченного мальчика», и картинка после тряски сменилась. Видимо, Баки просто переключил камеру, потому что изображение было на порядок чётче, и… Стив задержал дыхание, невольно ускоряя темп.

Ремень и ширинка джинсов были торопливо расстёгнуты, и Баки очень медленно скользил рукой по своему огромному стволу, останавливая кулак под самой головкой и сжимая, так, если бы Стив стоял рядом на коленях и ждал, пока Баки направит скользкую налитую головку прямо ему в рот.

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, что должен сжать себя и остановиться, чтобы не кончить первым. Он очень сильно хотел показать Баки себя. Но и видеть то, как Баки дрочит себе, слушая его голос, ему хотелось не меньше. — Пожалуйста…

Баки едва слышно фыркнул. Рука исчезла с экрана, но Стив отчётливо услышал, как Баки плюнул, и прикрыл глаза, представляя себе, как тот делает все эти пошлые сладкие вещи, потому что Стив попросил. Волна жара обдала его до самого низа живота, и он едва успел сжать крепким кольцом пальцев член и мошонку, чтобы не кончить.

— Я скоро, — хрипло рыкнул Баки, а Стив, шумно дыша, смотрел, как он двигает кулаком по стволу, то оттягивая, то закрывая кожицей половину крупной головки, и как у крайней плоти собирается вязкая смазка и слюна. Он почувствовал момент всем своим телом, Баки на мгновение остановился, сжимая под уздечкой, но сперма уже полилась ему на пальцы, выталкиваясь порциями, и Баки низко, словно стесняясь сам себя, застонал.

— О, Господи, Баки, Иисусе, — Стив шумно проглотил накопившуюся слюну и откинул голову на подушку. Он так и держал свой член сжатым кольцом, не уверенный, не кончит ли он, как только расцепит пальцы.

— Теперь ты, Стиви, — услышал он севший ласковый голос в наушниках. — Покажи мне себя. Я скучаю по тебе так сильно.

Стив, не в состоянии отвечать, только отставил ноутбук в сторону и чуть нагнул крышку, чтобы камера выхватывала член и яйца крупным планом. Повернулся чуть на бок, чтобы было лучше видно, и напоказ смял мошонку в ладони.

— У меня яйца каменные, — пожаловался сквозь стон. — Я так хотел кончить вместе с тобой.

— Так кончи для меня сейчас, — шептал Баки. — Ты такой красивый… Мой мальчик.

Стив видел его лицо, лихорадочный румянец в обрамлении тёмных прядей волос и блестящие от недавнего оргазма глаза. Баки то и дело нервно облизывал губы, разглядывая Стива в упор на экране своего телефона.

Это поражало — как он, мальчишка, открывший радости секса совсем недавно, оказался ненасытным и бесстыдным. Его совсем не напрягал этот внезапный секс-видеочат, более того, Стив давно не чувствовал такого острого возбуждения. Обычно оно накатывало тягуче и неотвратимо, но сегодня, сейчас, это было, словно бабочку нанизали на булавку — оно проткнуло его насквозь, лишая стыда и совести. И иглой этой было неутолённое кипящее желание, с которым срочно что-то нужно было делать.

Стив не мог делать это красиво — слишком сильно хотелось кончить, член стоял до боли, мошонка подтянулась, и по головке медленно и вязко тёк предэякулят. Следуя примеру Баки, Стив сплюнул на руку и накрыл головку сверху, дёргаясь навстречу руке бёдрами: удовольствие от собственного прикосновения пробило, как внезапная судорога. Он чуть покружил пальцами у дырочки уретры, вздрогнув от остроты ощущения, протолкнул внутрь кончик мизинца, вырвав у Баки шумный выдох, и, не сдерживаясь больше, быстро и безыскусно задвигал рукой.

— Баки… Бак… — Стив зашептал имя за миг до того, как тело напряглось, и сперма выстрелила из члена, падая на подстеленное махровое полотенце. Несколько залпов образовали белёсую лужицу, в которую Стив обмакнул пальцы. Сперма была тёплой и вязкой, и он зачем-то снова размазал её по гиперчувствительной сейчас головке. Словно нанёс матовый акриловый лак.

— Стиви, — прошептал Баки. — Я так хочу вылизать тебя. Слизать всё, чтобы ты даже не пытался шевелиться.

Стив выдохнул. Он только-только начал дышать ровно, а скованность внизу живота приятно рассасывалась, расходясь покалывающими иголочками.

— Я и не буду шевелиться. Просто нет сил, — он чуть повернул макбук, чтобы в камеру попадало его лицо и шея. — Отодвину полотенце и буду спать.

— Не проспишь снова? — хмыкнул Баки.

— Завтра ещё ничего особенного не будет. Ознакомительный день. Мы должны прогуляться по кампусу и узнать, где здесь что. У них есть даже оркестр, бассейн и футбольное поле, представляешь? Кажется, будет даже экскурсия с местными студентами, Нат говорила.

— Это очень интересно. Передавай привет.

— Обязательно, — устало улыбаясь, кивнул Стив. Глаза слипались, но это было так приятно — засыпать, глядя на Баки, словно они на самом деле совсем рядом друг с другом. — Тебе бы здесь понравилось.

— Мне нравится Лондон, — подтвердил Баки. — Только не в зимний период.

Стив фыркнул. Ну, конечно. Потому что сейчас здесь задница. Не зима, не осень, а непонятно что. Он ничего не ответил, чувствуя, как задрёмывает под мерное знакомое дыхание в наушниках. Но потом его как холодной водой окатило. Он встрепенулся:

— Вы что-нибудь решили насчёт дома? — спросил он, распахивая глаза шире. — Как твоя мама?

Баки неуловимо поменялся. Словно спрятался в раковину, как рак-отшельник. Даже голос стал другим — ровным, с пластмассовыми интонациями.

— Мама в порядке. Заходила утром. Стив, не забивай себе голову, пожалуйста. Всё утрясётся.

— Ты обещаешь? — зачем-то спросил он. И Баки чуть улыбнулся, оттаивая.

— Конечно, детка. Всё будет хорошо.

 

_____________________  
Парни из Мексики говорят что-то вроде: _Ты уверен, что это утро хорошее? Как по мне, это какой-то пиздец._


End file.
